Return of Lost Souls
by Starlight AT
Summary: A Demon Lord is prophesied to appear and the Problem Children are more than happy about it. Though this time there is only one hint regarding their identity; time. Memories buried away cause a stream of emotions to plague Izayoi's mind, just as the new Demon Lord community attacks the [No Names]! A soul once dead has returned. Sequel to "A Game of Memory."
1. Problem Child's Off Day

Little Garden; the home of many species ranging from personifications of different events, to deities, beast-man, and humans. This land defied all common human logic, each species of being mingled together and there was no discrimination. The beings that lived here band together to create communities, places where the dwellers of Little Garden could call home.

Nations, countries, communities could be compared to these many things as each held a banner and name to them, all except one however.

Some call this place the land above the mortal realm.

Some call this the world of possibilities.

Some call this the world of Heaven.

Some would call this world Wonderland.

And just like in the story itself, Alice came to this world, summoned for a greater purpose.

But Alice was not a girl, nor was it just one person…

**[Return of Lost Souls]**

**Chapter 1: So the Problem Children Have to Deal With A New Demon Lord?**

Explosions racked the snowy field, the mountain nearby being littered with detonations at every second. Out of one such explosion came a young man of blond hair, violet eyes wearing a sardonic smile. Sakamaki Izayoi of seventeen years was running up the mountain, chasing down a Griffin on loan from the [Draco Grief] alliance community [Two Wing]. His black jacket flapped against the wind, snow bouncing off of the male's coat as he charged up the mountain with white sneakers. His black jacket, though closed so that only it connected in the middle, revealed a red under jacket followed by a yellow shirt.

Off to the sidelines, the young rich girl summoned from the WWII era, Kudou Asuka, watched the young man race against the Griffin with excitement in her blue eyes. The winds that blew past her ruffled her scarlet dress and long black hair, the red bows holding two partial twintails up barely able to remain steady. The white silk gloves on her hands placed a strand of her hair behind her fair skinned ears. Even though her red heels dug into the cold snow, her dress remained warm and pleasant, despite the short, puffy sleeves and the decorative corset and bows on the sides of her hips partially absorbing the snow.

Next to her was the silent, petite, short brown haired Kasukabe Yō. Unlike Asuka, the hair clip in her hair remained sturdy, unaffected by the winds. However the open white and blue jacket blew back, the ankle-length and split tails exposing a white blouse underneath and a pair of brown shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots that protected her feet from the snow below. Around her neck was a wooden carving. Brown eyes watching intensely as the delinquent looking male matched the speed of the Griffin. On her shoulder was a calico cat, perched on her like always.

"Oho? He's caught up…" The child standing beside Yō was a tiny girl in a modified black kimono, wa-lolita fashion to it. Pale blue hair and amber eyes that shined like gold observed the intense race.

"Izayoi seems rather...odd today…" To the moon rabbit, Black Rabbit, Izayoi would normally not take this long in defeating such an easy game. Her crimson eyes could not help but pick up on some subtle movements in the boy's physique. Her blue rabbit ears couldn't pick up anything of subtle boredom in the boy's tone, in fact he was ecstatic to be racing the 'King of Beasts'. Was it her imagination at work? Another gust caused snow to rise from the ground. The others quickly avoided it, but not the rabbit as she was soon covered in a large pile of snow.

"UWAAAA!" The rabbit declared as she popped her head out. Shivers ran down her back as she quickly removed her figure from the snow with a quick bounce. Her attire, which consisted of a black, double-breasted thigh-length vest, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red low heels and large wrist-cuffs possessed some portions of snow on them. The bunny girl shivered as she shook the snow off of her, wiping off the remaining portions of it from her chest.

"You think so?" Asuka turned to Black Rabbit. "He acts like he usually does…"

"Nnh...he does look like the usual and yet…" Black Rabbit spoke, watching as Izayoi threw a punch at the Griffin, the majestic bird easily dodging. "He seems to be...holding back a little more than usual…"

As the lion bird came back up for another swipe, Izayoi ducked before nailing the beast in the stomach with an uppercut. The Griffin screeched in pain as it was launched up before it adjusted its wings and flew down to avoid another blow from the airborne Izayoi.

Using its superior movement, the beast ran upon the air building speed up as its foe prepared to land on his two legs. With a sudden burst of speed, the Griffin caught up with Izayoi and grasped his legs with its beak. With a satisfying crunch the lion bird began to place pressure on the leg, trying to get the most out of what could be its next meal. It did not however notice the smirk on Izayoi's face.

A single punch caused the beast to let go of its meal, causing it to growl in distaste. Yet before it could escape and try again, the problem child grabbed on to the beast's wings. Tossing himself on to the Griffin's back, the boy pressed down on the spine as he grabbed the two wings and pulled them upwards. With a roar the majestic beast crash landed on the snow below. The scattered flakes remained in the air as Izayoi hoped off the Griffon's back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Are we done?" The male asked as he approached his friends and allies.

"Well that completes all the clearing requirements. You win." Shiroyasha declared with a smile on her face, not even phased by what occurred. The world around them crackled and trembled before shattering like glass. The problem children of the [No Names] found themselves back at the Eastern Headquarters of [Thousand Eyes]. In front of them a [Geas Roll] spawned, announcing their victory.

**GIFT GAME: "GOLDEN PIECE OF CHRONOS"**

**Participant(s): Sakamaki Izayoi, Kasukabe Yō and Kudou Asuka of the "No Names"**

**Game Master: "The Lord of the White Night", Shiroyasha**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Obtain the stolen treasure protected by the Griffin by recovering three artifacts:**

**Griffon Feather**

**Griffon Claw**

**Timepiece**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

***The players cannot recover an artifact within ten minutes.**

***The players have exhausted conditions to clear the game.**

**Stage details:**

***The participant players cannot leave the Game Board.**

**Oath: ****_Participating Community, swear to respect the above stated content._**

Yō recovered the claw rather easily due to befriending the Griffon, Asuka recovered the timepiece with a few seconds to spare, and Izayoi, with ease, gathered the feather necessary to complete the game.

Shiroyasha sighed, collapsing onto her seat pillow. "Honestly boy, that would have taken you a few seconds, but you decided to toy with the poor thing."

In all honesty she was glad he did, that Griffon has been acting strangely around her, and hopefully Izayoi beating it into place fixed its devious attitude. Ever since Gry left she had been given Griffon's one after the other but this recent one was far too proud for its own good.

"I just wanted to make things entertaining. Not my fault the King of Beasts couldn't keep up." Izayoi shrugged.

"Well whatever." Shiroyasha snapped her fingers.

Appearing before the blond boy was a gold timepiece, a pocket watch. However there were slight deviations to the normal ones Izayoi had seen.

This one was pure gold in color, the numbers on the clock being Greek numerals instead of roman. Also, there was an engraving on the back, but once again, the letters were in Greek. Even so, it was a beautiful object in of itself, and one look could easily gather the attention of those around. It was easily worth more than the entire nation of Japan's national income.

"Shiroyasha-sama, is this the timepiece mentioned on the [Geas Roll]?" Black Rabbit asked looking at the watch as Izayoi tilted his head.

The Floor Master nodded her head. "Yep. This is actually an item of Chronos."

"Chronos...as in the Greek personification of time?" Izayoi muttered.

"Ah. He was bored so he created several timepieces like this one and spread them around. They were all failures that would blow up after a single use. What you have is a more authentic version. Sad to say it will only last three tries. He gave it to me to experiment with it as a favor, but I decided you could use it more than I could."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"That watch will allow you to rewind or accelerate the time surrounding you." The Problem Children instantly looked up. Black Rabbit's face paled, nearly making her seem like she was suffering from a heart attack. They now possessed a gift THIS powerful?!

"J-Just think of the miracles we can do for our community with just those three tries!" The bunny girl squealed in joy.

"Wait...there's a catch right?" Izayoi was sharp. There was no way an item this powerful would instantly be handed over in a Gift Game as simple as that.

"You caught on. There is a limit to what the timepiece can do. It can only rewind time up to twenty-four hours, or accelerate time up to an hour. Also, for every use a minute is reduced from the original time."

"So we couldn't rewind and prevent the original group becoming the [No Name]." Asuka mused as she held the watch in her hands.

"Exactly, something like that would be way too powerful for a gift. If something like that existed, imagine the consequences."

"No stopping time either?" Yō asked as the watch was passed to her.

"Only for five minutes. Trying to make it longer ended up making most of the other watches failures. He was really upset when he explained that to me. He said the original reason was to get into the changes rooms of the clothing shops but the explosions caused him to get caught every time."

"It can do that?" Izayoi asked as he took the watch off of Yō, "Chronos is a genius!"

"That's what I told him! He said he was going to work on one that just freezes time instead of the other options. I'll ask him to send me a few when he gets them done."

"Shiroyasha...You are great."

Black Rabbit began to pale as the two perverts shook hands, beginning to go through the plans they had for the watches.

"We're going to need some sort of security…" Asuka spoke.

"I agree…" Yō narrowed her eyes as the Calico cat meowed.

Shiroyasha chuckled a bit before her eyes narrowed. "That timepiece isn't the real reason I called you here." Her voice deepened. TO the [No Names] that wasn't a good sign. "There is a new prophecy written down by the [Laplace's Demon]...about the rise of a new demon lord."

The eyes of the [No Name] narrowed. "In fact, chances are THIS demon lord will prove to be much troublesome than anything we have faced up to now…"

"Do we know anything about who we are dealing with?" Black Rabbit tilted her head as she asked the question, worry appearing in her eyes.

"For one that they are occupying the lower levels somewhere." Shiroyasha could only give them an uncertain glance. Black Rabbit knew what this meant.

This was an enemy that was uncertain. And she didn't reveal the name. Meaning that Laplace didn't know anything, just like before. All they know is the certainty of a Demon Lord attack.

"Interesting…" The mutters of the boy with the gift of destruction were met with steady gazes. "So another Demon Lord decided to come and play right?"

"And they won't be alone." Shiroyasha pulled an envelope from her sleeve, lifting it up to show everyone in the room. "I was skeptic about this part but chances are they will have a powerful ally, one who is related to timespace."

"Related to time? Do you mean-"

"No." Shiroyasha knew what Black Rabbit was about to say and shook her head. "There aren't many details, only about their Gift affinity, they will be fighting with a Demon Lord, and will possibly be the source of a Gift Game."

"Why are the higher ups uncertain?" Asuka asked.

"Good question. It would appear they are hiding something."

"It's basically a repeat of the Rise of the Dragon festival…" Izayoi crossed his arms.

The memories of the festival flashed through his mind, including the book he saw that day. Violet eyes gazed at the wall behind the Floor Master.

That girl appeared in his mind once more.

The Demon of the White Night sighed heavily. "I will update you on further notices but for now we should call it a day."

"Good point, we need to see what the runt and the Maid Squad are up to anyway…" Izayoi stood up with ease, but there was weight in his voice. His hand in his right pants pocket, the boy didn't even bother to show respect as he left the room.

"Hoh? Is something wrong with the boy?" Shiroyasha spoke but not to anyone in general.

"He has been acting weird since the game…" Yō muttered.

"Izayoi-san…" Black Rabbit whispered in a low whisper.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The problem children and Black Rabbit followed the trail home. Unlike this time, everything was silent. There was no laughter at Black Rabbit's expense, no teasing at Black Rabbit's expense, no one talked to Black Rabbit. This was something that was pleasant, but also quite dissatisfying.

Crimson eyes fell onto the back of the young man. Izayoi was walking in front of them, but it seemed his mind was in a different place.

"Izayoi?" She whispered yet the boy did not answer. She was becoming deeply worried for him as it was unlike the young man to not answer her. As the group entered their house, Izayoi immediately went into the library, closing the door as he went.

"Yō-san, Asuka-san, Do you have any idea what's wrong with Izayoi-san?"

The two shook their heads knowing it was out of character for their friend to not say what he was thinking. "It started when Shiroyasha mentioned the timepiece in the [Geas Roll]." Yō stated as Calico Cat mewed in agreement.

"He seemed to have a lot more on his mind when Shiroyasha-san mentioned the Demon Lord. By the looks of things it has to do with that 'time' that was mentioned." Asuka shook her head once more. What did time have to do with Izayoi's problems?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

As the three girls tried to figure out what Izayoi had a problem with, said male was knee deep in books looking for what he could on time. His eyes may have been scanning the books yet his mind was elsewhere.

-Time, huh?...Wonder what that monkey would think?

A tired smile began to form on his face as he dropped the book, his mind becoming exhausted as it began to repeat what he had heard. A sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned back against a bookshelf.

"Are you alright, Izayoi-sama?" As Izayoi turned his head, he noticed Leticia nearby, a duster in hand as she approached him.

"Yep, why ask?"

"That look…" Izayoi's eyes narrowed. Leticia pressed on though. "I saw it back during the festival. You never answered my question back then."

Izayoi knew what she wanted to ask. A small chuckle escaped his mouth. "You wanna know more huh? Can't blame you for being curious." He smiled, his usual smug expression returning. "It's nothing special. Just remembering…"

"About who?" Leticia tilted her head to the right.

"...A girl who was a pain in the ass." His expression softened, becoming more gentle and kinder as the memories returned. Leaning forward the young man looked at the books around him. Satisfied the young man stood up.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go see who I can play with."

"Wait, Izayoi-sama!" Leticia called out, halting the destroyer in his tracks. The young blood turned his head to the loli-vampire maid. "This girl...Did she..."

Izayoi shook his head. "She's been dead for three years." The words rattled Leticia a bit, enough to gain a sympathetic look from the pure blood vampire.

"I'm sorry, master…"

"Why? I already moved passed it…" That was all the young man had to say, continuing his journey to the doors of the library Izayoi left the room of books, leaving Leticia standing where she was.

"...No...You miss her, even now…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

**[Three Years Ago, April 13th, Kobayashi Makie's Funeral]**

Sakamaki Izayoi of fourteen years stood in a corner in the large banquet room. He wore his school uniform, seeing no reason to dress nicely. His eyes glared harshly at the casket on the other side of the room. That black box held the body of his friend, that ugly casket which would seal her into the earth.

She did not want to be buried. He recalled that time a few weeks back where she revealed she did not want to be put in the earth. She wanted to be cremated, she told her father this. So why? Why was he burying her and not fulfilling her wishes?!

He could hear the people around him talking about the girl.

"Poor thing…"

-Don't pity her...

"She was so young too…"

-No shit…

"This must be tearing up her father…"

-Oh really?

"What about that boy?"

"They say he was her friend."

"Sakamaki Izayoi?! No way!"

He could hear his 'fellow' schoolmates talking about him. Why they were even here was anyone's guess. They didn't care about the A-Honor roll student and librarian that passed three days ago.

"There were rumors though…"

"Guess this means she had a wild side."

"The bad boy type huh?"

"Does this mean she-"

Izayoi immediately left the room, he did not want to hear that crap. Just as his body turned to move right out of the hall, he came face to face with the last person in this building he wanted to see.

Kobayashi Kotaro, Makie's father.

His glare was intense. It was taking all of the young man's will to NOT lash out at the adult. He wanted to, he truly did, but held himself back.

"I... I can only guess why you are angry at me." The boy's glare just caused the father to sigh sadly knowing what this was about. "I didn't go with Makie's wishes and that's why you hate me right now."

"You knew and still you didn't go with what she wanted?" Izayoi's voice was little more than a whisper as he tried to control himself. What would the monkey say if she knew he caused a scene at her funeral?

-She would come back and hit me for causing such a fuss...that sounds good though...

"I wanted to do the cremation, don't misunderstand that...Unfortunately I was overruled."

"By who?" Izayoi watched as the man clenched his fist in annoyance at the thought of the people who wouldn't let his daughter have her wish.

"**Her mother** came back... Decided to gain all of the pity for losing the daughter she thought was a freak because she had a gift." The man growled at the thought of the woman who decided to leave for greener pastures before deciding to return.

"Her side of the family forced this... I had no choice and for that, I apologize to you and my daughter for not being strong willed." At his words Kotaro bowed.

Izayoi looked down, his anger at the older man vanishing. He had no choice but to go against what Makie wanted and even admitted his shortcomings to him. The boy nodded as he understood; now trusting his words. Seeing that the lad understood, Makie's father left to go talk to the other adults, even if his heart wasn't in it.

As he watched the older man leave, Izayoi understood a bit more about the man who had fathered his rival. He watched silently as several adults gave the man his condolences as Makie's mother gave another wail to. Izayoi gave out a sigh as he leaned against the hallway wall just watching and silently thinking to himself.

-You have a good dad Monkey. I think you could be proud of him even now...Your mom is a bitch, though.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi opened his eyes. He was laying back on a hillside by the Tritonis Falls, or what was left of it; the lake he made during the Gift Game. Was that memory a dream? Must have been, even though he had no clue on when he fell asleep.

"Why didn't I slap her back then…I could have hung out with Maki's ghost at least…" He whispered as he sat up, a heavy sigh exit his lips.

-Damn, this is depressing.

"Maki?" Izayoi turned his head around, not surprised to see loli maid number two standing behind him. Her short purple hair held a blue and white headband, the miniskirt moving a bit as the girl adjusted her black shoe covered feet so they stood parallel to her shoulders. Just like with all the other skirts, Izayoi couldn't see up this one either, but he did managed to get a good look at the thigh high white stockings she wore while laying on his back.

"Let me guess, came to fetch me?"

"Sadly…" Pest, the Black Percher, the personification of the Black Plague and the malice of all those souls who died due to the illness. While they were normally on neutral terms, it seems today Pest was not in the best of moods.

"What happened to you?"

"..."

"Lost to Shirayuki again-"

"Who's Maki?"

Izayoi felt his eye twitch. She changed the subject, meaning he was right, but she changed it to a topic that was touchy at the moment.

"Someone I used to play with. So what did you need?" Pest just stared at the boy and noticed a small smile on his face, one so small it would take time to notice.

"Ahh, she was a girlfriend who has passed on." Even though her words were meant to be sarcastic, they managed to get a genuine laugh from the blonde boy.

"Makie? A girlfriend?" A familiar laugh escaped the mouth of the troubled child as he shook his head in mirth. "She would have throttled me if I even suggested that to her. She was a complete annoyance at first and a nuisance...but looking back, I can say she was my best friend." Pest blinked at her master's words, surprised by how much he had cared for this girl and could admit it. Yet it was still unlike him regardless.

"I see...That aside, the rabbit and Jin-sama wish to see you. I'll assume it's about how you are at the moment." The two sighed before they began the slow walk back to their home, making sure to take as long as possible.

"If this is all about memories and the past, then I wasted my time."

"Sorry Pest but even I tend to be melancholy at times."

"The fact you admitted that with no problem is unsettling." The personification of the Black Death spoke as shivers traveled down her spine. "But why now?"

That…was a good question. Why was Izayoi like this now? Makie would come to mind ever so often but he would never get like this. The last time he was like this was shortly after she had passed, and even then it didn't last for more than a few hours before he was back up and bored like usual. Izayoi pondered for a moment.

"Pest. Did Black Rabbit tell you guys about our trip to [Thousand Eyes]?"

"The prophecy, you mean?" Her eyes narrowed. "I thought about it, and I find it odd that Laplace won't reveal a name."

Izayoi nodded. "They wouldn't reveal the name of the ones involved last time because of [Salamandra]'s plot. But this time, it's like they can't. If this is a demon more powerful than they expected, they would try to do everything they can to stop it right? So either someone higher up wants this to happen, or they can't determine the name or location of the Demon Lord."

"A demon lord that has them in a tussle…won't be easily defeated."

"What I am worried about is if I will have a good time!"

"Figures…" Of course he would be more focused on having a good time instead of surviving.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Night had begun to rise as the two returned. Pest nodded to the trouble child before she went off to continue her duties. Izayoi scratched the back of his head before he went upstairs and entered a small sitting room. He fell backwards onto the couch as he gave off another sigh. Doing a small scan of the room, he noticed a deck of cards with an intricate back sitting on the table. It appeared to be the same cards Black Rabbit used when he and the others arrived to Little Garden. Grabbing the deck from its sitting spot, he began to shuffle them before taking the first card. Sitting in his fingers was a blank card.

Placing the deck down, he stared at the card before snorting and laying it on the table.

"Nn...Even now you want to be a nuisance huh?" He was slowly getting sick of the memories coming back to him. He could only guess how the others would be reacting if they noticed him.

-Kasukabe and Ojou-sama would look confused at me. Black Rabbit...She would freak out at me being all melancholy.

His thoughts broke as the door opened once again. "Oh there you are!" A young voice called out as a blonde kitsune reached for the deck. She blinked several times as she noticed Izayoi staring at one of the cards in his hand. "Izayoi-san?"

"What's up Lily?"

"Ah just came to tell you dinner will be ready and to wash up!" The fox girl declared as she smiled.

"Is that so? Hey Lily...up for a quick card game?"

"Sure!" Lily's ears perked up as she sat next to Izayoi. She watched the boy with interested green eyes as he placed the cards on the table, four rows and four columns.

"The rules are simple. If you draw a face card I give you a question. Draw a blank and you get to draw again."

"I get it! When did you learn about this game?"

The innocent question gained a smile from Izayoi.

"A friend taught me this."

-I hate you Maki...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Outside the mansion of the No Name headquarters, two figures floated in the sky, both covered by the darkness of the cloudy sky. Even so, one could make out the appearance of a young woman and an old man.

"Do it."

"Yes…" The voice of a young girl spoke as she raised her hand.

**_SNAP!_**

Her fingers clicked together.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ah that's all of them!" Lily declared as she had drawn all the blank cards that were sitting out. Izayoi let loose a low whistle. The kid managed to do a decent job with the questions he came up with for her to answer.

**_Ka-Chink!_**

The electricity went out. Izayoi narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Oh? So soon?" A sadistic grin appeared on Izayoi's face. The sound of several foot steps running around filled the air along with the yells and screams of the young children as the lights began to splutter.

"Lily stay here." Without waiting for a reply, Izayoi rushed out of the room and down the stairs before stopping at the door. In front of it stood Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit, the three apparently waiting for him.

"I guess you noticed we have guests." Asuka remarked as she opened the door and stepped out the door followed by the others. Yō stopped as she caught a scent that drifted to her.

"Above us," the group looked upwards as two figures floated down to them.

A young girl dressed in grey and red with a helmet and mask combination of a dark crimson was the first to land. She stood unflinchingly as she landed softly on the ground, her body relaxed. She was around the same size as Yō, and yet her aura was non existent. Medium length hair as white as the moon ran past her shoulders and yet barely touched her shoulder blades. Her face was pale, and yet was reminiscent of snow. Her entire appearance was like that, like snow, so fragile and easily crushed yet beautiful all the same.

The second was an older man of at least seventy dressed in robes of grey and red. In his aged hands was a gnarled old staff, taller than he was. A long beard and hair of silver fell down his body as he gazed at the children in front of him. A person could categorize him as having a wise grandfather look to him.

"Are you the ones whom cut off our power?!" Black Rabbit narrowed her eyes at the pair. The old man simply smiled at the four in a grandfatherly was as he floated over to them. Asuka pulled out her gift card, ready to summon her Gift should things take a turn for the worse.

"Ah yes." He spoke sincerely as his staff lightly tapped the ground. "My friend here was getting slightly excited; she had heard of your victories and begged me to take her here. Seems her power was getting out of control." An aged chuckle turned into a coughing fit as the excitement began to take a toll on him.

"I apologize for that and for not being invited to your lovely place."

At that instant Jin appeared from behind the three gift users, narrowing his eyes as he remained on alert.

"My name is Jin Russell, leader of the [No Names]. Name yourself and your community!"

The elderly grandfather narrowed his in response. "A child leader? Honestly, adults these days, pushing all their responsibilities onto children. Just like with [Salamandra]."

"...Comm...unity…" The girl muttered slowly.

"A Community is a society of sorts. Think of it as a nation or a country." The man described to the white haired girl, who barely nodded in response.

"Country…"

"Oi, oi, is she special or something?" Izayoi muttered as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. He had to admit he was getting a funny feeling from her though. He easily shrugged it off, possibly a side effect of his sudden melancholy and nostalgia when thinking of that girl.

"You could say that. This is her first night out in the world since her rebirth three months ago."

"Re...birth?" Asuka asked.

"That is for another time. For now I believe we owe our names."

The eyes of the grandfather like old man narrowed. His pupils slit and dark, a shiver ran down several of the [No Name]'s spines.

"You may call me by the name Fulcanelli."

"Fulcanelli!?" Jin exclaimed. "The alchemist?!" A jolly laugh exit the old man as he smiled.

"You mean those scientists who can turn coal into gold?" Asuka asked.

"It would appear my reputation precedes me. As for this young lady...well...why not we play a game? A game where one of you participate in a duel to determine her identity…" The girl raised her lowered head, walking forward as she stood in front of the self-proclaimed Alchemist.

"If you manage to defeat her or learn her identity, I will tell you the community we come from." A deep chuckle came from Izayoi, earning the gaze of Fulcanelli.

"Obviously one with a Demon Lord as the head."

"...You're quite sharp. Then [Thousand Eyes] has alerted you…"

"Izayoi wait!" Black Rabbit ran to his side, only for the blond to raise his hand.

"Let me take care of this one." He stood in front of his group, his eyes trained on the girl.

"But-" Yō and Asuka moved in front of the rabbit blocking her from going any further.

"He could use some exercise." Yō added.

"...Ok." The rabbit relented as she took several steps back. "Izayoi, please refrain yourself from destroying the area." The boy just sent a thumbs up to her as he stood at ready to face the girl. Fulcanelli moved to the side, his eyes going from the masked girl to the blonde.

At that instant, a [Geas Roll] appeared in front of the judge master.

"If you would be so kind Moon Rabbit to be our judge." The alchemist bowed. Black Rabbit couldn't help but feel off. They came onto their land ready for a fight and yet he was acting so polite about it? Her crimson eyes gazed over the parchment.

**GIFT GAME: "RETURN OF LOST SOULS"**

**Participant(s): Sakamaki Izayoi of the [No Names]**

**Game Master: "The Alchemist" Fulcanelli**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Defeat or learn the identity of the masked woman.**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

***The player cannot learn the identity of the opponent.**

***The player cannot defeat the opponent in under thirty minutes.**

**Stage details:**

***The participant player cannot leave thirty mile radius of where the game began.**

**Oath: ****_Participating Community, swear to respect the above stated content._**

"Okay." Izayoi declared in perfect English, having understood the conditions of the game spoken by the moon rabbit. This would be simple, too simple. The young blond could feel his emotions boil up, wanting to fight.

And yet, there was that part of him begging him not to.

A card appeared in the girl's hand, a card painted with the colors of sunset and sunrise. Izayoi know what card that was. A fragment of Laplace, a card that allowed a user to summon a Gift; a [Gift Card].

The object glowed, becoming a light that pierced the darkness. The brilliance died as quickly as it came, the light morphing into a weapon for the young woman to use. A pole appeared with a curved blade that was a beautiful green similar to an emerald jewel. The girl twirled the scythe around her body like how one would a large flag in Color Guard, signaling she was ready.

"Then let this game...Begin!" As soon as his staff slammed on the ground, Izayoi and the girl lunged at each other, the intent to fight sending shockwaves through their bodies.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Alright for those who know about the oneshot, here is the sequel you have been waiting for. Believe it or not got this typed up in less than 6 hours! XD Co-writer [Shadow Ninja Koopa] you are awesome! No WE ARE AWESOME!**

**Alright I will be making mistakes because of the plans I have in mind, and I may need clarification since they are pretty mind screwey….So if I make a mistake TELL ME! Or we can debate about it. I know everyone is gonna be like Izayoi is out of character in this chapter, well, let's just say this much. People who are extremely close can tell when something has happened to the other. I should know, I have seen it. **

**And don't say I am wrong about it. I experienced it myself a week ago….and it's not a fun memory….**

**Izayoi is basically feeling the effects of that and a certain power at work, one that forces him to relive events….**

**And this chapter is mostly focused on Izayoi anyway, I know how it feels the others got the short end and I am trying to fix that. They will be just as important since I hold the belief that all characters should be in the spotlight, regardless if they are Canon or OC's. **

**Alright so chapter one is down and we shall work on chapter 2 TONIGHT!**

**12/21/2014: I redid a bit of the chapter, just fixed some dialogue and words so that the quality of the chapter isn't so bad. Anyway I hope you continued to read this story! I will also be editing a bit more on the other chapters! So do not be surprised this is a heads up for the edits that will come!**


	2. The Problem Children solved the riddle

**Chapter 2: The Problem Children solved the riddle but still reach a draw?!**

The south gate of Little Garden is where the [Salamandra] community existed. They were involved in the incident concerning "The Demon Lord of the Black Plague" and the [Grim Grimoire Hamelin] as their gift game interrupted the ceremony of the current head's ascension.

Sandora was the name of the leader of [Salamandra], one of the [Floor Masters] of the North. The new dragon resided in the main room of the headquarters, Mandora beside her. Several guards were stationed around the room.

"I see, then [Salamandra] will take a look into the matter." Sandora nodded her head to an armored lizard man as he nodded in affirmation. The issue was about a certain community gaining power and their possible connection to the [Prophecy of Laplace].

It had reached the ears of the [Floor Masters] in all directions. Everyone was taking precautions.

"Mandra nii-sama," Sandora turned to her older brother who stood by her side. "Is there any chance we can station guards by the gates?"

"I already sent a few platoons to there and other areas-"

An explosion racked the front doors, torn off the hinges and sent flying into two guards. The sibling's eyes widened.

"Ah my bad, my bad!" A high pitched male voice pierced through the clouds.

Mandora unsheathed his blade, pointing it at the cloud. "Who are you!?"

"Ah where are my manners!?" The cloud cover disappeared.

But there was nothing there.

"You can call me Chesire, Miss [Floor Master]…"

Sandora immediately looked above her.

Floating above her head wasn't an ordinary person, but one of the cat persuasions. Though give his attire, it would make one think they were hallucinating. The newcomer wore a bright red shirt jacket with black poka dots, bright green shirt, bright yellow pants, bright purple boots and gloves. Magenta messy hair was off compared to the purple ears and tail, but it was his bright green eyes that sent shivers down Sandora's spine.

A warning of danger for the [Floor Master].

"I hope you don't mind…But we are gonna cause a tiny bit of chaos."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi was the first to start the battle, throwing a punch at the ground the girl was at. She easily dodged the blow and jumped backwards. The boy wasted no time in digging his feet into part of the crater, using it as a trampoline to propel himself after the girl. Izayoi was ready with another right hook, but the girl blocked his assault, both her arms crossed. Even so the punch threw the girl onto the ground. Her feet collided with the gravel and grass, a small crater forming where she stood.

-She managed to slow her descent…

Izayoi's grin grew at the thought. She wasn't an amateur, he could tell. Landing on the ground himself violet eyes focused on the girl as he charged forth, close combat engaging between the two, the girl dodging with ease once more. Izayoi clicked his tongue. This girl was smart, fast even, but she hadn't attacked him-

**_BAM!_**

Spoke too soon. She slammed the back end of the scythe into his face sending him flying into a tree and shattering it.

Izayoi stared at the weapon in his opponent's hands as it began to shine in the night before it was enveloped in blue flames. With a single bound, the girl leapt towards him her scythe singing a song of death. As Izayoi kept over the blade, he noticed it connect with the remainder of the tree.

The blue flames surrounding the blade vanished before enveloping the tree. With a single tug, the girl removed her weapon from the place it was trapped. From behind her the tree seemed to rot away leaving nothing but a ugly reminder of what it used to be.

The blade shone once more as the flames returned. With another leap, the masked girl spun around giving her the image of a tornado of death. Picking up a stone from the ground, Izayoi tossed it at the blade causing the flames and the spinning to come to an end. As the stone began to disintegrate, the boy charged forward, his leg going towards her ribs.

Within a single motion, the girl merely turned, the attack missing her as her scythe sliced his cheek. As Izayoi turned to face the girl, she sliced at his feet causing him to jump and fall in to her trap. Using the scythe as a pole, the girl flew after him, her legs meeting his chest before a fist struck him in the face causing him to tumble down to the ground.

"Izayoi-san!" Black Rabbit cried out.

"That girl's fighting him on equal ground?!" Asuka was in disbelief. Ever since she came here, only a handful of people were able to battle Izayoi like this. Even so only a few managed to draw blood, but they would be hurt by this stage also.

That girl, managed to draw blood AND stay completely unharmed herself!

Izayoi groaned lightly, the grin on his face growing wider.

"Now we're talking…" Izayoi declared as he charged once more at the girl. Once more a series of punches was equally met with blocks from either hand motions or the scythe pole.

"Nice, nice, nice!" Izayoi spoke in a mad chant. Whoever this girl was she was matching him with ease. Spinning on his heel he intended to go for another kick, but the girl jumped.

"Just as planned!" Izayoi jumped after her. This startled the girl a bit, but it didn't deter her.

Holding her scythe with both hands, the girl tossed herself downwards flipping as she went. Her blade meeting Izayoi's fist yet before the scythe could break, she vanished. As Izayoi landed on the ground, he began to scan around for his foe. Keeping his eyes focused he noticed a rustling behind him.

"Found you." He called out as he rushed to his opponent.

"Off guard."

His eyes widened as he turned. Behind him was the girl, blood dripping down from the edge of her scythe. The boy blinked before his body exploded as cuts opened all over his body. Holding back a yell of pain, Izayoi fell onto his knees.

Everyone was in shock. Blood dripped off the jacket the boy worn, cuts and rips through the item revealed heavy and thin wounds. Izayoi was stunned as well. The old man chuckled.

"If you don't step up your game lad, she will kill you." The alchemist spoke of it like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. "She went easy on you because I ordered her too."

"Now that pisses me off…" Izayoi growled.

-The real question is how she did it. These cuts, I would have felt something….

Shiroyasha came to mind, holding the envelope containing Laplace's prophecy.

-She must be the other with 'Time.' In that case…

"Alright...no more holding back…" The blond charged once more and grabbed the scythe. The girl rotated her hands quickly, lifting herself onto the blade to deliver a swift kick to the head. Izayoi dodged the kick and grabbed the second one. In that instant he went into punch her.

His fist collided with her stomach; spit flying out at the girl flew backwards.

The girl vanished. His eyes widen as he quickly ducked, his instincts alerting him to the girl's presence behind him. Dodging a swift kick the boy went to shove the scythe end into her petite form.

She jumped back, clicking her fingers as the scythe vanished in the young man's hands. Even so, he didn't charge at her, merely he stood there. The white haired girl tilted her head in curiosity.

Her movements, the way she fought, everything was so polished and yet her movements seemed amateurish, like she only recently learned how to fight.

He fought for years, and he gained experience form fighting in Little Garden.

How could someone who seemed to have barely fought be fighting him on equal ground, dodging his assaults and countering with such ease?

"Geezer." Fulcanelli glanced at the young man. "That girl can control time."

"Very good. Yes. She can pass through the current of time. Accelerate, rewind, travel, she has been bestowed the gift called [Pathway to the Future]."

Everything froze in that one instant. Not because time was stopped, but because for Izayoi his body froze. He had to make sure. He had to see if he was right.

Turning on his heel the boy propelled himself forward towards the girl. The white haired lady did nothing, not even move.

Izayoi stopped his punch, his fist mere inches away. The girl still did nothing, not even flinch.

Like she was expecting it.

-I don't care who listens….

The girl re-spawned her scythe into her hands, throwing it at the blond who backpedaled and dodged the assault. This time, it was her turn to go on the offensive.

"She must be the one mentioned in the prophecy!" Black Rabbit declared as everyone watched her move, Izayoi dodging, hoping to make a counter attack.

If he was right, one miscalculation could spell his death.

-I don't care if it means losing….

Her movements were more aggressive.

-Just…please…Don't be who I think you are….

"Izayoi-san why are you not attacking!?" Asuka cried out.

"He can't. [Pathway to the Future] is a rare gift. Even if he does attack she will know!" Jin declared as he watched the blond continue to dodge. At that instant, the maid squad, Leticia, Pest and Shirayuki, appeared at the doors.

"Where were you three!?" Asuka screamed.

"We made sure no one was attacking the children like Jin-sama asked of us!" Pest declared, balling her fist. Her eyes then focused on Izayoi and the girl.

"The old man and her part of that prophecy?"

"Yes. She has a gift that can control time." Yō answered.

"Not just control time. She can see events that are yet to come or already happened." Leticia revealed, causing the others to look at her. "I overheard it. [Pathway to the Future] is a Gift that allows the user to observe the timeline, or the multiple ones. So long as they observe it, it will happen. This ability gives them some control over time itself. Just like the watch you won in today's Gift Game."

"How do you fight against an enemy that knows your every move?" Black Rabbit inquired.

"Simple. You wait for them to tire themselves out." Shirayuki declared. "The power requires someone other than the user to make the first move before the power can be activated, and you can only use the power for so long. It all depends on the user's physical and mental state. Look." Shirayuki pointed to the girl.

Despite her impressive speed and agility from earlier, she was wearing out. Sweat was beading down her face as she created crater after crater to assault the young man. Izayoi jumped into the air.

"He's waiting for her to wear out before he makes a move. Until then, so long as he keeps dodging, he should be able to beat her."

"I get it. So this is a moment where patience is a virtue!" Jin's eyes widen.

Using the momentum of the air, Izayoi kicked downwards towards the girl who jumped after him. Grabbing the scythe pole in his hands, he flipped the girl over him allowing them to land softly on the ground. Pushing the blade towards him, he tossed the weapon over his shoulder and made a grab for the mask. The girl jumped back and recalled her scythe to her before vanishing.

Staying his ground, Izayoi simply smirked before he rolled out away. Gashes formed on his arm as he stood tall, blood falling onto the ground. The girl began to breathe deeply as her scythe fell from her form. Her [Pathway to the Future] was taking its toll on her. The sound of feet coming towards her caused her to look up. Grabbing her scythe, with the last of her strength she cut through Izayoi's shoulder as her mask was ripped off.

Violet orbs widened. His body stopped moving. Not out of pain, but of complete shock.

Izayoi froze as he saw what looked back at him. Red eyes looked blankly at him as her mouth was curved into a frown. But that wasn't what shocked him.

It was the shape of her face. It was exactly like hers, and this Gift, her power, and there was only one reason for this.

He could barely form the name, a million questions piled in his head, His mouth managed to form it and the voice came out.

"Makie?"

The sound of slow clapping caused the others to turn to Fulcanelli. A small smile on his face, "You are correct. The game is yours. That girl you see is known as Makie Kobayashi." His smile then turned into a frown as he looked upon her.

Izayoi was frozen stiff. He didn't care he won the game, he didn't care the Geass Roll appeared announcing it, none of it mattered.

What did matter was the one question he couldn't even comprehend.

"I must apologize though... I haven't exactly been truthful." Fulcanelli looked down as he slammed his staff on the ground. The face plate around her face glowed red as steam rose from it. Her eyes flashed for a second before she ripped the scythe from Izayoi and sliced at his chest.

The boy backed up, holding his chest as blood pooled from it and onto the ground.

"What did you do!? You said the game was ours." Asuka shouted at the old man who simply looked down.

"I'm afraid my orders were to make sure she didn't lose regardless if you win the game or not... I apologize for my deceit but I had no option here."

"You think we're gonna stand here and let that happen?!" Shirayuki-hime declared as the No Names rallied into action.

Makie charged forth at Izayoi, this time the boy more frantic to dodge her assaults. They were quicker, more fluid than before, something that caused him to place all his power into dodging so that he wouldn't take another hit. He had to wait for the right moment to destroy her blade. Focusing his energy into a kick he aimed for the weapon, but missed as the girl vanished once more.

Asuka saw the girl appear above Izayoi.

"HALT!" The girl stopped her assault. Makie struggled against an unknown command that bounded her.

This was Kudou Asuka's Gift, [Authority], a powerful ability that allows the user to control any being, inanimate or living and gifts. Izayoi took the opportunity to throw a punch at the scythe. Fulcanelli slammed his staff into the ground, the dirt and gravel morphing under the feet of the rich girl.

Asuka screamed as the ground swallowed her, Yō managing to grab her before it could engulf her whole. The act freed the young silver haired woman in the sky. She vanished once more before Izayoi's hit could get to her. Izayoi looked below him, the girl now standing on the ground, her empty crimson eyes staring up at him.

He felt them, a conglomerate of emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. Anger, sadness, uncertainty, they all washed through him like adrenaline. But there was one that stood out above the rest.

Rage.

Rage at whoever or whatever in this Little Garden that brought her here. Was it even her? Even so, he couldn't face her, not so long as she had that face!

Pest released her black plague winds from her sleeves at the old man, who only raised a stone wall that encircled him. It was dirt and gravel in a circle that protected him from the poisonous winds that could kill with a single whiff. Even so, it did not possess a ceiling to protect him from aerial assaults. Shadows formed from underneath the alchemist, wrapping around his legs to hold him to the earth he warped around him.

He blinked twice before looking up, seeing Yō above him, ready to kick him. Slamming his staff on the ground, the ground warped once more, becoming vines that assaulted the young woman. Brown eyes narrowed as she jumped in midair, doing so several times to avoid the earth tendrils going after her.

"I see...she can run on air...no…" Water pooled above the old man, ready to drown him before he raised his staff. The wall around him exploded, assaulting Leticia as she pulled off her ribbon, assuming her more adult form to avoid the gravel. Pest merely casted the black winds to protect her, the stones melting on contact to her wind barrier.

Shirayuki-hime gritted her teeth as she watched the elder gentleman control the waters to his will.

The water circled around the older man as it blocked the contaminated winds. Tapping his staff on the ground, the water morphed into a sphere before launching itself at the vampire lord. Darkness formed behind Leticia meeting the corrupted water in the center. The two moves nullified the other creating a small amount of mist.

A torrent of water struck the center of the mist causing it to disperse. Shirayuki-Hime snarled as the water missed its target. In the sky above, Fulcanelli floated peacefully, earth and water rotating around him to form a protective dome. His eyes seemed tired as he looked down with a small amount of sorrow. The maids turned around to see what had caused the man to seem down.

The blunt end of the pole, struck the stomach of Izayoi causing the boy to double over. Spinning her weapon around, Makie sliced away vertically at the young man. As blood splashed around the ground, the scythe hooked the shirt of Izayoi before slamming the young man on the ground. Holding the weapon in a hammer position, Makie struck down at the grounded man who rolled out of the way.

Turning around, Makie held the weapon in front of her and performed a flip creating a buzz saw like motion as she began to try and slice Izayoi into many fragments.

"Izayoi!" Everyone cried out at once.

At that instant, Izayoi was no more. He was not torn to pieces. Rather he vanished.

The eyes of every person there widened. How could he have vanished?!

A large screech pierced the silence. Nails scratching on a chalkboard filled the area as everyone covered their ears in response, even Fulcanelli and Makie.

At that instant, Izayoi reappeared, but with him was Yō, her arms wrapped around him. Steam hissed from her body, Izayoi's eyes widen. Her body was much hotter than the norm, so much so it was like it could spark on fire at any second.

"Shirayuki! Water now!" Izayoi's order rang through her head. The water god slammed an orb of water onto the blond and brown haired woman, some of it evaporating when it made contact with Yō's skin. Even so, the water managed to soak her, the cool liquid dropping the temperature of the young girl's skin.

Izayoi sighed in relief before glancing at Makie, who was more than ten feet away from him. The girl was panting a mile a minute; sweat beaded off her face as those blank, crimson orbs stared at him.

He could barely look at her. He wanted to tear his face away, but if he did the girl might get the jump on him.

Makie was set to charge once more.

Fulcanelli's arm appeared in front of her, stopping her charge.

"That is enough for now…."

The man raised his head to look upon the tired group. "I sincerely apologize. But as I said my orders came from the head of our group... I promised our groups name didn't I? Jabberwocky. That is what we go under."

Jabberwocky, the name of the poem created by Lewis Carroll about a beast known as the Jabberwock.

"Jabberwocky... Are they the ones who bought Makie back?" Izayoi asked a dark frown on his face. The older man simply shook his head before tapping his staff on the ground again. The duo began to float back into the sky from where they had appeared before.

"I'm afraid I can't say any more than that. But I will tell you to be careful; our eyes are of flames after all." The old man warned before he and his ward vanished into the night sky. As they left, Izayoi and Yō fell forward, the two unable to support the other. As they landed on the grass, the group rushed over to the pair.

"Kasukabe-san! Izayoi-san!" Black Rabbit hopped over to them. Leticia and Pest however, looked off at the spot where the two enemies disappeared.

-So that was Makie….

Both thought, unaware they both knew about the girl due to Izayoi.

Sakamaki Izayoi managed to sit up, the voices around him drowning out.

-Damn that was pathetic of me.

He never once hesitated. And if he got hurt he simply got back up. The pain never bothered him before, but this time it did.

Was it physical, or emotional?

Even so, his violet eyes looked onto the black sky.

It was her. Her face, her shape, her power, it was all her. But why was her skin pale, why was her hair white, why was her eyes the color red?

No...All of these questions were irrelevant. There was only one that mattered to Sakamaki Izayoi at the moment.

"How is she even alive?"

"Izayoi!" The blond was rattled back to reality as he stood up, being able to fight off the pain now.

Black Rabbit stared at him. He knew what she wanted to ask. Why did he not fight back? Who was that girl? He could see the questions in her eyes, on her face.

"Izayoi…"

"I already know…" He glanced over at the unconscious Yō. He really owed her thanks for the save. If it wasn't for her, he would have been seriously injured. He could have caught the blade, but not without repercussions.

How did she manage to do that anyway? It wasn't teleportation; there wasn't an animal or beast they met with that kind of power.

That was when he saw it. A gold timepiece in her right hand.

"Chronos' watch…"

"Kasukabe must have used it to save you…" Asuka observed. Yō groaned as she opened her eyes.

"I...za..yoi…."

"Thanks, Kasukabe-san…."

"Little Miss!" Calico cat cried out, even if his voice sounded like a regular cat to everyone else, to the one known as Kasukabe Yō, the one with the Gift of [Genome Tree], she could hear what the cat said. "Little Miss! Hang in there!"

"I...am fine...I feel…hot though…"

"Let's get her to the healing room inside!" Jin ordered as Shirayuki-Hime took the girl into her arms and ran inside with Jin following with Calico cat. As they left, Pest and Leticia turned to the blond, whose eyes averted back to the sky.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Pest's voice caused the girls to turn to her in question.

"Yeah…" Izayoi muttered, not even looking at her.

"Izayoi-san...do you happen to know who they are?"

"I don't know the old man; or rather I know his name. As for the girl...well...let's just say the last time I saw her, she was in a casket…."

"You have a lot of explaining to do…" Asuka narrowed her eyes. If they were going to have a leg up on the new enemy, then Izayoi would have to explain everything.

"Okay, okay." Izayoi, violet eyes closed, raised his hand, even though it trembled slightly. "I get it. I will tell ya about the girl...rather…" His eyes opened once more, fully determined to tell them everything he knew about the girl.

"I'll tell you what I know about Kobayashi Makie."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Demon of the White Night lay on her pillow watching the television. She honestly began to adore the little cartoons the lower world produced; though she kind of hopped they would still have more appropriate content for a goddess such as herself.

"I wonder if I can get Black Rabbit into the acting business…" At that though visions of Black Rabbit in various outfits appeared in her mind. A shrine maiden, a schoolgirl uniform that Izayoi showed her, a maid, a kimono with a short skirt and open chest, each vision was more daring and perverse that it made the little girl's mouth water in delight.

She felt a small vibration through the floors she laid on. It felt like they were shaking. Normally that would mean someone was running.

The door to her room flew open as her usual worker appeared a frantic look on her face.

"Shiroyasha-sama! I have news!"

"What is it?" The girl spoke out in a bored tone. Obviously it would be something Shiroyasha could easily do, she knew how this worked.

"The [No Name] community was attacked!" Golden eyes widen as the white haired little girl stood up.

"WHAT!?"

"We've received word that it was those from a community called [Jabberwocky]!"

"...So they've appeared then." Shiroyasha muttered. This was much sooner than the former sun god thought.

"I-I've also heard other communities all over have been attacked. And it's not just in our area, the other Floor Masters are reporting communities in their area are being defeated one by one."

"Please tell me this is just a cruel joke."

"I'm afraid it's not. Sandora-Sama and the others have sent in messages about it."

Her heart dropped. Communities dropping, at the hands of one?! Was this part of the Prophecy?!

"How are the [No Names]?!"

"From what Master Jin said they survived, but their side has taken damage. If it wasn't for the gift they won, Sakamaki Izayoi would have died."

That boy? Die? The clock saved him?

"So 'Time' went to him…." Her eyes narrowed. "Is there anyone else on this side being assaulted?"

"Only the No Names so far, [Thousand Eyes] all over Little Garden are rallying the people to stay strong, the [Floor Masters] are beginning to assault the attackers in self-defense but can't seem to gain ground!"

The situation was something unheard of. Was there a demon lord of higher than four digits involved in this?! What was Laplace hiding?! Why didn't he reveal the name of the community that would attack?!

Shiroyasha, the strongest floor master, the Demon Lord of the White Night, was completely shell shocked.

"Just what the hell is going on!?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"I apologize for this Makie." Fulcanelli spoke as he wrapped bandages around her stomach. "It must be a little embarrassing for you, someone you have barely met helping you like this. I hope you'll at least forgive one of us when you are freed." Pulling out some cotton wool, the man poured a bit of potion on it and began to dab at some of the more bruised areas.

"I guess we can be thankful they didn't use any sharp weapons on you..." A light knock on the door caused the man to turn. A slip of paper was then tossed under the door. The old man turned to it.

"It must be about the coordinated attacks…"

Placing the wool down, the man picked up the note and began to read it.

His eyes widened with horror before he dropped the note.

'Red King

As soon as you are done healing our Alice, please send her to me. I want to begin as soon as possible.

Cheshire.'

An unsatisfied frown appeared on the elder man's face. His kind, grandfather like gaze turning into one of pity. His dark yellow eyes turned to the girl who looked out the window of their hideout.

The girl, still wearing that red headband armor, gazed out the window into the sky. Ever since he met the girl three months ago, she held a fascination for the sky.

"I am so sorry, Makie...I'm afraid you are going to be here for longer than I had thought." With that he began to clean the bruises up again missing something important.

From Makie's eyes tears began to fall from her unresponsive eyes.

For the girl, a new nightmare was just starting.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**And thus chapter 2 is done! We are heading straight into the action right? XD That's my style! I LOVE ACTION! Even though I can't explain it well….**

**And thus Makie has been revealed. You all thought she was a good OC, so I brought her back! **

**Now Chronologically, this takes place after Izayoi loses his headphones, but due to lack of information (OR rather I could be reading it wrong) Shirayasha is still a Floor Master of the east side…along with Saurian Demon King (Read Volume 5 if you haven't of the light novels). He is around but Shiroyasha is filling in for him for a time. **

**There is a reason for his absence trust me….hehehehehe…**

**Anyway stick around because its gonna get more hectic for the Problem Children, especially Izayoi.**

**Now do recall I am doing this with my awesome co-writer, Shaodw Ninja Koopa, who also helped me with Game of Memory.**

**Please forgive me for any errors and if you must correct me and I will go back and fix it! **


	3. It seems another game

**Chapter 3: It Seems Another Game is About to Occur?!**

**[April 10th, 200X, Kobayashi Makie Burial Ceremony]**

Today was the day, the day he would bear witness to an unforgettable, unforgiving act. Kobayashi Makie was to be buried six feet into the earth.

Makie would never get her final wish; even though Izayoi wanted nothing more than to do it himself, his heart couldn't bear to see that disgustingly pale face of the dead.

"So, what can I do for you?" The older lady asked, her hands cradling the elbows of her crossed arms. A sharp glare looked upon Izayoi, silently impressed by him not flinching.

So he decided, now that woman was drunk and no longer producing fake wails, to confront her as she stared at him with empty eyes.

"Miss Kobayashi..." The woman immediately held up a hand stopping him from speaking.

"It's Miss Yamada. I'll let you go with a warning for now."

"...Miss Yamada..." Izayoi felt sick to his stomach.

He couldn't stand the snake in front of him. Her eyes were an ugly gray, something that reminded him of a swamp. Her pale face matched the girl's in the casket a few days back.

A woman who threw away her own child for being different and took away her last wish... She was worse than the stepmother in Cinderella.

"Why did you disapprove of your daughter's last wish?"

"That's what this is about? That freak? And here I thought this was something important." Miss Yamada scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "I thought it was for the best. Taking away what she desired like that...That mutant took away my daughter. It was, I suppose you could say revenge in a way."

"What...She was your daughter!"

"That thing...my daughter?! I don't know what possessed her but my daughter died five years ago!"

Izayoi's eyes widen. No, was she really this ignorant?

-Possessed? Bullshit!

"Your daughter…never had a choice…"

"Indeed. Saying she was born with that power but she was merely possessed. I took her to the priests, Buddhists, Shinto priestess', not one could destroy the thing possessing her…"

Izayoi's mind had already drowned the woman's voice. He could barely believe what she was saying. Or rather, more like he could, but refused to listen.

He could see her mouth moving, he could see the woman's enraged face scrunched up, but he couldn't hear a word. He wouldn't hear of it.

"As such...I refused to allow her final gift. Understand?"

"...Yeah…I do understand…"

"..." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I should thank you for giving birth to her. Thanks to you, I was able to meet a rather cool person to play with…." A dark grin laced the blond's face as he prepared the next set of words.

"But that's all the good you were able to do, you worthless bitch."

The swamp eyes came to life, white teeth gritting together so hard Izayoi could hear them grind. The woman threw her right hand into the air, ready to bring it down onto Izayoi's face.

-Do it...do it...give me a reason to hit you so hard your brain will finally work!

The woman gasped, as well as Izayoi.

Standing behind Miss Yamada, was Canaria.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Canaria released the wrist she captured. "He is a bit...distraught at the recent passing of a friend."

"Then teach him some manners!"

"Ara? I'm afraid I have been doing that but even he tends to bad mouth me. But that's fine; sometimes his words hold merit and wisdom."

"Excuse me!?"

"Come along Izayoi, let's say our final prayers." The blonde woman merely smiled as she walked over to the tombstone.

Izayoi honestly felt like laughing. Canaria even agreed with him!

The two watched the woman stomp off, cursing under her breathe. There were only three people now; Izayoi, Canaria, and Makie's father, Kotaro Kobayashi. Everyone had left.

The rain was still pouring, having caught Izayoi as he arrived when the number of people began to dwindle. The young man knelt down on the ground.

-I'm getting soaked because of you again….

A smile of melancholy replaced the smile of delight that was on his face.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The problem children, the maid squad, and the leader of the [No Names] gathered in the library of the mansion. It was a new day and earlier they received a letter that not only sparked uncertainty and uneasiness, but was the reason the group was in the library. Each had a unique reaction on their face, but they all felt the same emotion, shock.

A message from Shiroyasha arrived, alerting them about coordinated attacks all over the lower levels. Needless to say, everyone was surprised.

"So it's not just us." Asuka mused, her hands in her lap as she contemplated the information given. "Is there a pattern or?"

Black Rabbit merely shook her head. "I don't think so... It's all random. None of the attacks on the groups makes sense... What do you think Jin-kun?"

"[Jabberwocky]... Does that mean anything to anyone? Maybe there is a clue in their name." Jin deduced with an unsure smile.

"Jabberwocky, that was a monster right?" Yō asked, her face contemplative. Izayoi nodded his head, having an idea what she was getting at.

"It was a poem written by Lewis Carroll that appeared in Alice in Wonderland, or more accurately its sequel." Izayoi stated.

-But there's something else here. [Jabberwocky] and randomly attacking other communities along with Makie...What's the connection here?

"Izayoi," said male turned to Asuka who frowned as she went through what they knew. "You said you knew this Makie and she died from her power right?" The male nodded. Before the meeting had begun, he had explained who Makie once was.

Black Rabbit still seemed shocked over the fact he had a friend in the past who liked his harshness.

"Her powers and brain cancer." He answered for possibly the second time that night.

"Is it possible there is a Gift that can revive others?" Asuka inquired.

"W-well...I think some techniques and Gifts exist to do so, but to completely revive the body is something that would require a miracle…" Black Rabbit spoke in a soft voice.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes. He could think of various things but none would seem to work. The time span for certain objects to work would be within minutes to months, not years. Makie died three years ago in his time, and yet here she was in seemingly perfect health, minus the pale skin, white hair and red eyes.

-Wait…

His eyes widened in realization.

-What if it wasn't HER body? What if her soul was...no that wouldn't work either...but still...it is her...only SHE possesses that Gift.

He tried his best to remain calm, but more than anything the boy wanted to go after Makie, find her and bring her back. His mind was conflicted, rationality and emotion clashed like thunderclaps in storm clouds.

Leticia and Pest glanced at the blond. Despite his seemingly normal appearance of pondering the events, they could tell something was wrong this time. His eyes were darker and he didn't chuckle once during this whole ordeal.

"But what would possess a community to attack others, especially all at once?!" Shirayuki yelled, completely taken aback by [Jabberwocky's] actions.

"Overconfidence?" Yō asked.

"Maybe. Their actions are especially reckless," Jin nodded as he continued looking over the letter sent by Shiroyasha informing them of the attacks. "But it doesn't seem like they were challenging anyone to a Gift Game. In fact, if anything…" Jin looked up at Izayoi.

The blond nodded, confirming him to continue. Jin nodded back and prepared to give his opinion.

"I think this was an introduction of their community's existence."

"That's suicidal! The communities they attacked are bound to go after them!" Asuka spoke a true fact. Among the communities targeted were those ruled by powerful individuals, some demon lords, others gods or spirits that controlled life or death.

"Maybe they don't care." Yō suggested as Calico Cat fell asleep in her lap. "Maybe they want to show off their strength and thought attacking everyone was the best way."

"Then that's just arrogant! It just shows how overconfident they are and just painting a bigger target on themselves." Asuka's point was true once again. When the other communities found out where they were located, anyone of them would attack immediately.

"That's what they want." Eyes turned to Izayoi as his own closed. "Jabberwocky needs a big target on themselves. Maybe they have a gift that needs everyone's attention on them."

"Like the circus?" A nod was the answer to Black Rabbits question. "But wouldn't that be a bad idea as well? The circus needed everyone nearby, so wouldn't it be better if they went after those close by?"

"That's what I thought, but then they wouldn't need to attack so many different communities all over the lower floors. They are completely neglecting the areas above gate six." Jin revealed.

Everyone was in silence. Why would [Jabberwocky] need to be targeted, what were they trying to do?

Given the name, it was possible they were connected to the tales of Alice and her adventures in wonderland. Izayoi thought back to the tales. Perhaps the community needed others to see them, believe they exist to make sure they were 'real', to keep their existence and expand.

His mind trailed back to the girl dressed in gray and red. A soft grunt exits his mind, his hand trailing through his hair. He wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her for so long, and he was so close to getting that chance!

-Dammit...what is wrong with me?! I think the same of the mum but…

His thoughts trailed to the alchemist Fulcanelli.

-Is that really the French alchemist?

Izayoi never doubt himself, he would always ask questions, but something was off. Yes he had his moments, but this was ridiculous! Blades of anxiety and tension ran through him, and each was painful the more he thought about the girl.

The doors to the library opened. Everyone's eyes gazed at the newcomer.

Standing at the doors, next to the twin tailed fox girl, was Shiroyasha.

"Not every day you come to us," Izayoi spoke nonchalant.

"Circumstances arose and I wasn't going to wait for you to drag your butts to my office." Shiroyasha declared as she unveiled her fan, holding it to her face as Lily closed the doors.

"So what's happened Shiroyasha-sama?" Immediately Black Rabbit regretted that as the Floor Master jumped towards her and began to hug her chest.

"Ahh Black Rabbit, I knew you cared!" As she nuzzled into the rabbit's chest, said rabbit's face turned bright red while her hair changed to the same color. "But that's not why I'm here, business sadly before pleasure." Within seconds Black Rabbit pushed the young looking demon off her chest causing her to hit the floor.

After standing and dusting herself off, the white haired god smiled.

"Saurian has returned from his training trip but that's only one reason I came here."

"Oho? Kouryuu returned already?" Izayoi remarked. Though everyone could see it was forced.

"Yes. Turns out he was observing the lower world. The new community that attacked, [Jabberwock]y, somehow found a way into the lower world."

Eyes of those from said lower world narrowed.

"He said there have been odd instances of grave robbing, spirits vanishing, and a high intake of spirit energy at given places causing changes in weather. Apparently they were responsible for those occurrences, and he thinks they are trying to find something, or they may have found it…" Shiroyasha's voice deepened, her gaze now focused on Izayoi.

Izayoi already knew what she was thinking. They were looking for a certain someone.

-Now I really wished I could have punched that bitch in sheep's clothing…

"Where they doing all of that just to find the girl with [Pathway to the Future]?"

"I don't know. It wasn't just one grave they robbed." The Lord of the White Night slammed her fan shut. Her eyes portrayed the seriousness of the situation. "It would appear that they stole ashes as well. All in all, a total of seven deceased were taken."

"This makes no sense…" Leticia muttered.

"Indeed it doesn't. Baffled Kouryuu as well…"

The room was silent. No one uttered a word as everyone began pondering on the idea of what the [Jabberwocky] could be planning.

"Hey Shiroyasha…"

"Yes?"

"What about the other communities?" Izayoi looked at her.

"So far no one has turned up dead. Badly injured but not dead." The male's eyes narrowed. The puzzle was growing larger and none of the pieces were being fitted in. Izayoi ran his hand through his hair once more.

Break down what they do know.

-The community is named after a poem in Alice through the Looking Glass.

-The Community attacked other communities to announce their existence, a glorified introduction.

-Two members are confirmed: Makie Kobayashi and Fulcanelli, an alchemist.

Now for what they could assume…

-The group did this to gain attention, possibly for a Gift to take effect.

-They gathered Makie's body and those of six others, whether ashes or skeletons, to bring them back to life.

-We don't know the method of how they revived them given the limitations on reviving the dead.

-If they factored in the Prophecy of Laplace, their leader was a Demon King, a Mao.

This was a tricky puzzle, one Sakamaki Izayoi couldn't solve as easily as before. Then again, this was similar to the incident revolving Pest.

"Shiroyasha, did any of the communities reveal any names for the ones that attacked them?"

The former Floor Master blinked a few times. Her eyes widened instantly.

"[Salamandra] did reveal there were card like foot soldiers and pawns from Chess, but they also said they were taking orders from a Cheshire."

"That confirms my theory on the members being from the tales of Alice." The blond spoke.

"And here I thought we were already in Wonderland…" Asuka muttered.

"Do you think they might attack us again?" Jin asked.

"Chances are likely. And if they do-"

"Your want to try and talk to Makie?" The vampire interrupted Izayoi at the precise moment.

"...I have to. Makie is my responsibility. Heh never thought I would ever say that." The members blinked as the words that Izayoi had spoken seemed out of place for him. "But that's not the only reason, Makie challenged me and I cannot sit back and let her have this win."

"Are you only doing this for your pride?" Izayoi turned to Black Rabbit who had crossed her arms at this point.

"No, as I said Makie is my responsibility. I can't let [Jabberwocky] do this to her." His face turned stern as he thought of the monsters who had done this into his rival and sometimes friend.

"Ever since I met her, she would constantly try to fight me. She would find the time to create a game and then challenge me, doing everything she could, pulling all her knowledge into making interesting games."

-Like that smelly old hag…

His face softened as he spoke honest words. To him they weren't just opinions, but stated facts.

"That girl, even when some of her games were shitty as hell, never once would you say they were boring. There was warmth about them. She wanted her opponents to have fun. But this game…" His eyes narrowed. "She challenged me for a reason, and never once have I done her games half-assed. I'm going to finish this one with her like all the rest, and win it."

"Izayoi-san..." The rabbit muttered but she could not under good conscience let him face Makie. Seeing the boy injured like that, it actually scared her. She thought Izayoi would die.

"I don't want you to face that girl... I don't want you to get hurt if she attacks you again."

"Let him Black Rabbit." The two turned to Yō. "I think he needs to face her. She did challenge him correct?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then let him finish it." Asuka intercepted. "If it turns bad then we will interfere but not a moment sooner."

Izayoi blinked several times, his lips parted as he listened to the two girls. They really knew him huh? A smile, that all too familiar, sardonic grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Still have problems Black Rabbit?"

"Well…yes." Her ears drooped. Even if she said her opinion she knew it wouldn't matter, that boy would do whatever he wanted and not give a warning to it. The rabbit shook her head. No this had to be said!

"How is it you plan on fighting her?! If she can pass through time what makes you think you can match her? She could kill you at any given second, and yet you say she challenged you when it was the man-"

"It's BECAUSE she could have killed me that I know Makie was challenging me."

"Eh?"

"She froze time in the instant she vanished. Instead of running her scythe through my heart, she cut at different parts of my body. None were serious and the blood loss wouldn't have affected me. Even when Kasukabe saved me, she wasn't going for a kill; she was trying to make the game last. And if she did see through time, she would have seen Kasukabe saving me."

"You think…" The idea mulled over in everyone's minds, but Izayoi's words all but confirmed it. That girl was being controlled, but she was fighting back.

"I'm gambling on Makie's will. But normally that wouldn't be enough. So sorry Black Rabbit but that watches last two uses are going to be for this." Izayoi didn't even give her a chance, and his apology wasn't even real. It was a stated fact that he intended to win and that the watch would help him. She was completely and utterly defeated. Leaning back in her chair the rabbit sighed.

"Content?"

"Yes…." Her ears drooped once more. She couldn't fight against that logic the boy presented.

Yō blinked before lifting her head. A simple thought ran across her mind. "You know...she did call that man master…"

"Ah you're right! Maybe he is the demon lord!" Black Rabbit chirped, her ears standing on end at the fact.

"I'm gonna shot down that theory. Fulcanelli was a French alchemist, but one with an uncertain identity. No one knew who he really was but his books and his disciple's actions caused his name to go around. Rumor goes he vanished after World War II."

"So around my time then…" Asuka remarked.

"But his existence is shrouded in mystery. He holds no connection to the story of Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass."

"Then perhaps he is a different person altogether?" Leticia asked.

"He can use alchemy through his staff, but his actions are more of a magician than anything, not a scientist." Shirayuki-hime muttered as she thought back to how the old man used his abilities.

"...What if he's both?" All eyes trailed onto Jin, who under the tense gazes became easily finicky and trembled. "W-well, Black Rabbit didn't Lunarians used to be both? Once they mastered one art they would move to the next right?"

"Ah you are correct-Master Jin are you assuming he is from the moon!?"

"It was just an idea I don't assume anything!" The young leader of the No Names shook his hands.

"JIN-KUN!" Lily burst through the doors running towards the large table where the main members of the No Names were seated. She ran to the green haired boy, panting as she did.

"What's wrong Lily?" Jin stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"It's…this!" Lily held out her right hand, in it being a familiar goatskin roll. Jin gasped, it was a [Geas Scroll]. The young leader took it into his hands, eyes scanning the contents.

"T-This is-"

"Place it on the table!" Pest shouted as Jin hurriedly obeyed the order form the former demon lord. Placing it on the table everyone's eyes began reading the contents.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "'AWAKENING THE SLEEPING BEAUTY"**

**List of Participant(s):**

***All of No Name Community**

**Rule(s):**

***No competitor is allowed to leave the designated area [Little Garden Seventh Gate Area and Outer Gate Number: 2105380]**

***The game will last for two hours**

***Only those who can find the Sleeping Beauty are allowed to complete the game**

**Clearing Conditions: **

***Awaken the Sleeping Beauty under the spell**

**Defeat Conditions: **

***Any competitor breaks the rules**

***Unable to clear the game in required time limit**

**Oath: **_**Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

_"[Jabberwocky]" Seal_

"Yare, yare, they already sent another game for us…" Izayoi commented.

"But it does strengthen the tales of Alice idea," Asuka pointed to the seal on the bottom of the scroll. The design was of a ugly yet mean draconian style head with two wings underneath him folded in a heart shape. "The Queen of Hearts symbol fused with the Jabberwock..."

"It's interesting..." Yō commented. "Awake the Sleeping Beauty?"

-Sleeping Beauty... It has to be Makie.

"A couple of ideas come to mind," Izayoi admitted as he dispelled his thoughts. Even if there was a chance it wasn't Makie, they still had to win this. [Jabberwocky] could not be allowed to gain a victory over them. "Though, Black Rabbit will be the one to kiss the target."

"Of course, Black Rabbit will... No, she won't!" Said rabbit realized within seconds what she was going to say and began to yell. "I'm not doing it!"

"But what if you have to?" Shiroyasha grinned as drool began to slide out of her mouth. "After all wasn't it a pure person who awoke the sleeping girl? Jin is a little too young to be allowed to do it so that just leaves you." The green haired boy's face began to turn red as he silently imagined it.

"There's Izayoi-san!"

"I'm more of a villian than a prince."

-Though the idea is tempting…

"Black Rabbit cannot let Izayoi-san do it now…" She could feel it, the perverse idea Izayoi possibly had in mind. That look in his eyes, that all too familiar glint that matched Shiroyasha, even if the girl was being controlled there was no way she had the heart to have her endure such harassment. She was known for her impartiality and it spoke to not let that girl go through what she did on a daily basis, especially after what the brainwashed girl possibly have been through already.

"Though…" Black Rabbit's ears perked. Izayoi was muttering?

"Which tactic to wake sleeping beauty up is the problem…"

"Wasn't she always awoken through a kiss?"

"That's the more recent version. Older versions that had a high born in a coma awoke through several methods. One was through the beauty's children sucking out the poison that caused the sleep, but that required her to be impregnated as she slept. Another version had the beauty brought back to life but beaten and taken as a slave, one had the girl in a glass coffin and it had to be opened….Uh…." Izayoi's eyes narrowed at the girls huddled in a corner.

Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit were muttering, a dark, ominous cloud of depression hung over them.

"It has to be the kiss."

"No one deserves that…"

"Black Rabbit will not do that, Black Rabbit will not do that…"

"What's wrong with them?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"You won't understand, but you broke their dreaming hearts…" Shiroyasha hid her mouth behind the fan.

"More like shattered the prince on the white horse itself…" Pest muttered.

It wasn't like he was serious. Even he had to admit, those ideas were a bit farfetched to work.

Even so, there was a nagging feeling in the back of Izayoi's mind. That all too familiar feeling that he forgotten something important. But what was it?

The blonde shook his head, there was not enough time to worry about that. They had to begin their search for this Sleeping Beauty.

"O-Chibi, get everyone ready. I'm going to begin to look for her." The younger male nodded as Izayoi left the library before he began to sprint out of the house.

-Kiss, poison, impregnation, revival, opening a case...There's one missing...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

It had been half an hour and already the community had been unable to find any information or any sleeping maidens. Perhaps, it was possible for the game to be unwinnable. Those were the thoughts going through Black Rabbit's mind as she kept her pace with Izayoi. The two rushed to find anything on the sleeping maiden, covering the east while Asuka and Yō covered the west areas.

Shiroyasha stayed behind to look after the household while Leticia, Jin, Pest and Shirayuki-Hime covered the areas they knew best.

They scoured the entire game area, but found nothing within the seventh gate. Meaning they had to go to the other area. The area where Izayoi, Asuka and Yō first appeared in Little Garden. Arriving at the entrance to the gate, the rabbit sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"The game master said to awaken sleeping beauty, but we cannot find anything…"

"That's why we are heading outside."

"Izayoi-san...you don't think the sleeping beauty is really sleeping do you?"

"...Nope. I think it means something else. To awaken the sleeping beauty, it can be interpreted in several ways. Recall what we said about Makie, what I said about her games and how this time she seemed desperate. What did you think when I said that?"

The rabbit's ears perked once more, twitching as she recalled the meeting. "Well...Black Rabbit thought that perhaps she was brainwashed. Given how proud Izayoi-san sounds when speaking about her…" Her eyes widen.

Izayoi know, she realized what he wanted to say.

"Bingo. To awaken sleeping beauty is to free her from whatever is controlling her...Isn't that right geezer?" Izayoi's eyes fell onto the sky.

Floating in the midday sky was Fulcanelli and Makie. The girl's mask was not on this time around.

"Correct, Sakamaki Izayoi…"

Black Rabbit was flustered. She didn't even sense their presence and yet they were there the entire time?!

"That's one hell of a concealment there. What did you use or did you rely on my rival for that?"

"Makie's power is versatile," The elder gentleman gently ran his hand on top of her head, not in an act of perverse but of affection, like how a grandfather would their grandchild. "She is able to phase through the time stream and hide her presence."

"Guess her powers only gotten stronger since you guys summoned her," Izayoi smirked as he prepared himself. "So... Just have to break her out of the brainwashing right?"

"Of course, so long as you don't leave this area you win." The older man nodded. "Are you ready Makie?"

"Understood..." Her voice was a cold monotone, a mockery if the life it once held. Her gift card reappeared in her hand before it vanished and her scythe took its place. "[No Names] cannot win."

Izayoi's eyes narrowed at the girl. She was so like a doll at the moment, it nearly made him sick to even wonder if this was the same fiery girl he once knew.

-What the hell did they do to you Maki?

Izayoi's smirk became rather dark as he prepared himself. If Fulcanelli decided to get involved then he was Black Rabbit's opponent. There was to be no judge this time.

"Black Rabbit, if you have any questions for the old man ask them when you two fight." The rabbit's eyes widened as he spoke to her. Before she had a chance to question what he meant, the boy charged forward as Makie fell from the sky towards him.

Fist was once more about to meet scythe and this time…

Defeat was not an option.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**DAMN KOOPA WE ARE GETTING THESE CHAPTERS OUT!...How long do you think this will last XD **

**Once again I thank my awesome Co-Writer Shadow Ninja Koopa for helping me write another series! YOU ARE DA MAN! T^T**

**Alright we are in chapter 3 of the first arc, the Awakening of Sleeping Beauty Arc! **


	4. It Appears the Game is Set

**Chapter 4: It Appears the Game is Set to End in Two Hours?**

Blue flames covered the sky as Makie's scythe swung away at Izayoi. One swipe was all the brainwashed girl needed to end the troubled child's life. Little by little, Makie's scythe got closer to Izayoi's body, [Pathway to the future] working overtime to see what the male would do next. A kick to the legs was avoided with a jump allowing Izayoi to back up further.

-One way to complete this game huh Monkey? One scratch and I lose, I'm already liking these odds.

Stepping to the side, Izayoi dodged a downward slash allowing him to get close to Makie. A punch to the left became a feint as he kicked her in the side with his right leg. Immediately he ducked under another slash before aiming a punch at her stomach. The brainwashed girl jumped back allowing her to evade the boy's attack. As she touched the ground again, the flames surrounding her blade vanished as shards of stone disintegrated in the air.

"Didn't see that huh? Just means I have a strategy to go on, until you fix it again." Makie took the taunt with stride as flames recovered her blade. It just meant to her that it would be a bigger challenge in the end.

Izayoi charged forth, a smile on his face, that same smirk that showed that he was ready to have fun. Makie narrowed her empty, red eyes as she charged forth also. Ready to throw the punch Makie dispelled her weapon, the item scattering like cherry blossom petals as she met the fist with a kick, enough force behind it to match the power Izayoi was producing at the moment.

Izayoi knew, she was testing him. He knew she wouldn't, even when possessed, accept nothing but his best. He intended to give her that. Despite the power in her kick, Makie was thrown back into a tree outside of the Little Garden gates a soft shrill exit her mouth.

"Oi, oi, you should have known I wouldn't do this half assed!"

How ironic, earlier in the day he was moody and dark, but now he felt like his old self. Was it because the last of her will was challenging him? Because he got to see her again and would soon talk with her like old times? The possibilities were endless and each served as motivation to continue.

Pulling herself from the remains of the tree, Makie raced forward performing a sweeping kick when she got close enough. Izayoi easily jumped over it but got struck in the gut instead, tossing him into a tree near the exit.

"I... Will not... Falter." Her monotone seemed almost like it was breaking at certain points as she spoke, her words more mechanical than they were before. A grin from Izayoi caused the near unresponsive girl to blink before she had to put her hands up to block a fist.

"Wouldn't have asked you to falter in the first place." A grin plaster itself on the male and he knew if Makie was responsive there would be a matching one on her face as well. The two immediately jumped back before the girl leapt forward landing on a tree branch. Looking down at her foe, she ran down the branch before leaping off it and onto a trunk of another. Bounding onto another tree, Makie zigzagged across the branches and trunks of the trees before striking Izayoi in the cheek.

The force of the strike caused him to crash into another tree. The grin he had reminded even as he wiped the fragments of bark off his person. "Just what I expected from you... But how much is actually you monkey?"

"...do….not…"

"Eh? Can't hear-" The girl vanished before reappearing in front of him, her kneecap digging into his stomach as he slammed into another tree, his body snapping the piece of nature in two.

"...Call...me..that…"

Izayoi grunted as he stood. Once again he had to shake the tree's pieces off of him.

-Keep fighting Maki...I'll set you free…

Placing one hand on his knee the boy used it to boost himself up, standing with a hand on his hip.

-The problem is how? I doubt that old man would let it be rape or murder, so that leaves the Kiss...but….

His eyes narrowed on the helmet that covered her forehead but let her hair loose.

-That was part of the mask right? Why would she still need to wear it?

The scythe materialized back into her hand, the girl dashing forward.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Black Rabbit narrowed her eyes at the alchemist that floated down to the earth below. His gaze was kind, looking at her with recognition and pity. The Rabbit of the Moon didn't like that look, a part of her found it perverse, but another felt like she had seen those eyes once before.

"Fulcanelli, who exactly are you? Why did you revive that girl?"

"Who am I? That is a question that even I am lacking." The old man admitted as he landed in front of her. "I am someone who has suffered and caused suffering to others. A man who will never escape from his past deeds. But for the revival... That is something that I was forced to do."

"What do you mean?" The rabbit asked as she looked deeper into his eyes. She could see the misery he had given to others yet she could also make out an image of repentance as well. Perhaps this man wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"How to put this... Even I don't know exactly what [Jabberwocky] wants with those corpses. If I knew would I stop them? Depends on what they were planning." The old man's sincerity caused Black Rabbit to take several steps back. Something about him was causing her ears to stand up on end. His words sent a shiver down her spine as she contemplated his words.

"At any rate, should you be dawdling and asking questions? You have another hour and fifteen minutes before the [Gift Game] ends, Rabbit of the Moon." Black Rabbit narrowed her eyes. At once the blue hair changed into a dazzling pink. This was the Judge when she was serious.

"Then allow me this...You know that a [Highborn of Little Garden] has to follow a set of rules before they can enter a game, how did you manage to bend them?"

"Through a simple sentence. The participants are ALL of the No Name Community. A simple play on words and you are thus entered. Also i did not restrict you by any means. So then...are we to fight...Servant of Indra?"

At that the rabbit girl pulled out her [Gift Card], she spoke the words that would have her participate in the game.

"[Vajra!]" The item of [Mock Divinity], a golden colored triterminal vajra appeared in her hands.

The old man readied his staff as the rabbit released a cry. Throwing her arm forward, a bolt of lightning released from the tip of the gift. Fulcanelli slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, erecting a stone wall that blocked the assault of the thunderbolt.

Golden eyes that could pierce the darkness narrowed. He jumped into the air as his wall was destroyed.

"I see...the divine lightning of the God's is more powerful than natural lightning. I will have to prevent that from hitting me…"

"I won't let you!" she called out as she released another bolt of lightning. Another wall blocked its path as Fulcanelli floated above the girl. Releasing the staff from his hand, the item dropped to the ground power circulating through it. The second it touched the ground, the earth trembled as fissures cut across the plains. Vibrations resounded through Black Rabbits body causing her to shake intensely preventing her from releasing another bolt.

Recalling the staff to his hand, the old gentleman dropped it again releasing another series of fissures to prevent the rabbit from attacking. As he prepared for his third attempt, Black Rabbit leapt into the air, her Gift being tossed forward with herself caching after it.

His eyes widening, the old man flew underneath yet it was too late. As Black Rabbit jumped past him, she caught her weapon and unleashed a bolt at Fulcanelli catching him in the chest. Tumbling to the ground, the man's leg got caught within one of the large cracks going throughout the battlefield. Grabbing his staff he forced himself upwards before he found the [Vajra] underneath his chin, a small smile on the wielder's face caused him to sigh.

"You got me," the man sighed as he surrendered to the rabbit girl. "But your friend still has to defeat our Sleeping Beauty."

"He will win. I am sure of it!"

"Is that so...even when all the written works of Sleeping Beauty are not the ways to free her?"

Black Rabbit gasped. None of the sleeping beauty tales, the solutions used to awaken the one in the deep sleep, are the keys to releasing the girl?!

"Then how is this a winnable game?!"

"There is a way to win, I can assure you. In fact...I pray he saves her…"

The vajra tip left his hands. Black Rabbit gave him a look of sadness as her one pink hair turned back to blue.

"Black Rabbit doesn't understand...Are you not the enemy?"

"So long as I am part of the [Jabberwocky] Community, yes." Fulcanelli stood up, recalling his staff to his hand. Using his right hand to dust himself off, the gray haired gentleman sighed. "However, that doesn't mean I agree to everything they do."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The search for the sleeping beauty was not going so well for Yō and Asuka. The two were running through the town that made up their place of residence. So far, no sleeping females were to be found around the town but they had yet to give up. There was still a high chance that they could find the one they were looking for.

Asuka spoke with several townsfolk about the clues they were given in the [Geass Roll], while Yō decided to see what the animals of the area though. Eventually they had scourged the area to the best of their abilities.

Asuka and Yō reunited at the front entrance of Thousand Eyes.

"Anything?" Asuka asked. Her head fell as Yō shook her head. "I hope Black Rabbit and Izayoi are having better luck."

Yō's head lowered.

"Something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing much, just...Izayoi...really cares about Makie...doesn't he?"

Asuka knew what she was getting at. "Looks that way."

"I'm happy that he got to see her again, but at the same time, I worry about him. With the way he's been acting lately-"

"Ah! He could end up screwing up right?" She finished the brown haired girl's thought. "I wouldn't worry. Izayoi never lost when it mattered in the end, so why should he lose now?" Asuka was also worried about the boy, but her faith in him was strong.

"In any case, I think we should be worried about the girl. Being revived after three years...I am stumped."

"Asuka-san?" Yō tilted her head.

A smile laced the oujou's face. "We may need to question her on what she knows, but i think we should try and be courteous for now. If she is anything like Izayoi said, then we need to treat her like he does, as a friend."

Yō smiled. "It would be nice to have another friend who's my age."

"Ah that's right you're fourteen huh?"

The brunette nodded before a scent caught her by surprise. The smell of salt and dampness drifted through the air causing her to run ahead of Asuka.

" Yō?" The young lady called out as she tried to keep up with the other girl. A smaller scent caught Yō's nose with even more surprise. It was a stench that she hated, one of bitter hatred and iron in large doses.

It was the scent of blood that filled her owe with distaste.

"Kasukabe-San! Wait!" Asuna cried out as Yō turned down a nearby alleyway.

The site was one Yō wished she never had to see. Blood was plastered on the walls like pain balls being shot at it. The now dyed red alley held a shivering child, no a teenager that looked to be her age.

"Please help me..." The girl wailed as she held her knees close to her body and rocked herself to and fro. Blood stained her purple dress as her brown hair was mattered with dried remains of the red substance.

"Kasukabe-San, don't rush... Ahead?" Asuka froze as she looked upon the bloody alleyway. Words were unable to describe the horror she saw as she looked upon the walls. The two girls walked slowly towards the girl before she backed away, fear seen in her teary eyes.

"No, its ok we won't hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?" The young lady asked softly as she leaned forward carefully as to not frighten the young teen before her.

"A...scary bird...it came out of nowhere..."

"A bird?" Yō asked in shock.

"Yeah...I think it's still here..." Her body trembled like mad.

Asuka and Yō began looking around, trying to find anyone with any bird traits. They didn't see a single one that matched the vague description.

"Where is it?"

"...Right...here..." Asuka felt her body being shoved into the ground. Yō was the culprit, her arm outstretched as she ducked the sudden knife that aimed at her throat. Using the strength in her legs, the girl leapt high into the air, landing into the cool river alongside Asuka.

"Aww...you dodged...~"

Eyes of a light crimson glowed happily as another knife appeared in the hands of the child. "Hehe, I love that you fell for it.~ But you didn't join the others... So boring."

"W-who are you and what do you mean others?" Asuka asked as she and Yō took several steps away from the female and the narrow walls of the alley. The girl pouted before she grinned and began to lick her knife.

"Well~ when a girl gets bored she indulges in some fun for herself and in my case... It's the redness of the blood covering walls, myself and others as we take in the screams of the innocent... Oh how fun!~"

The girls of the [No Name] community shivered. This child was truly demented. Just who was she?!

Asuka's eyes widen. "Are you...a part of [Jabberwocky]?!"

"Now how do you know that?" The girl whined.

"One of your members came with another girl, a man called Fulcanelli." The eyes of the malicious girl widened.

"Aww... I missed the fun~. I was told I would get to join in... Not fair." She pouted again before she tossed her knife at the ground. "Stupid Fulca!"

"Who are you?" Yō asked as she stood on guard. The scent was slowly overwhelming her senses.

Another smile laced the young girl's face. "My name? Well…when I was alive I was called something else….but now everyone calls me Dodo!"

"Dodo?"

"Dodo! Because…" Black wings sprouted from her back, feathers shedding from her wings like skin. "I'm…a hell raven!"

Asuka waste no time in reacting. Pulling out the red [Gift Card] she held it up to the sky.

"DEEN!" A red circle with an intricate design formed behind her. The people that walked along the streets scattered when the little girl tried to attack the two of [No Name], but now they were hastily running away, trying to empty the area.

A giant red automaton appeared from the circle, the young girl's eyes widening in wonder.

"Wow... Think of how much you could kill with such a thing... I want it!" Dodo ran forward before jumping, her wings granting her flight. She soared towards the large golem, flames burning in her hands as she went. "So pretty my flames are don't you think?" She asked as ducked under a fist. Touching the arm with just a finger, she began to burn the large golem. "I wonder if it can feel pain?"

A punch to the ribs caused her concentration to be broken. As she feel back, her flames began to melt the majority of the underarm of Deen. Shaking her head, Dodo noticed Yō before her standing in the air.

"Hehe…you wanna play~ THEN LET'S PLAY NEE-CHAN!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The area was supposed to be peaceful. The area was supposed to be uninhabited. The area was SUPPOSED to be without injury or damage.

Explosions left and right took place, craters forming and trees broken because of two clashing powers.

Izayoi tackled the girl with a punch, the hit instead colliding with her crossed arms. This same blow blew her back, her body bouncing on the surface of the ground like a rock skidding across water before her body slammed harshly on the ground.

The blond waited for the white haired girl to rise from the ground.

Makie stood up from the ground, scythe in her right while she cradled her stomach with her left. She was injured, obviously not healed from their battle last time.

The same could be said for Izayoi. A black and blue spot, a bruise, was on his right cheek, his jacket ripped at the ends and opened to show off the red vest and yellow shirt underneath.

"Honestly...you punch really hard…" Spitting on the ground the smirk remained on his face. "What? Did they improve your body to? Why didn't they add a bit up top while they were at it?"

Even from the distance of ten meters, he could see the widening eyes of the white haired girl.

She vanished.

-Here we go…

If he was right, given the way she attacked before, her patterns, then she would attack from behind. If he rotated his leg, she would stop time and attack in a different direction.

Pulling out the timepiece, the boy pushed on the winding section.

Makie appeared behind him.

Izayoi vanished.

Crimson eyes widened. The girl was in shock. Her head trailed left, right, above, in front of her.

A sharp pain gathered in the med section of her spine. Spit flew out of her widen mouth, a soft squeak following as her body slammed face front into a tree.

Sakamaki Izayoi was in the spot behind her, his grin still present but not as arrogant as before. His body felt considerably hot, the once cold sweat that ran down his back the entire fight being replaced with a warm kind.

"So, that's what it's like to travel through time. No wonder Kasukabe's body was like a kotatsu." In that one instant, which he could describe as teleportation, he phased through the timeline and managed to control where he would land.

Looking down at the watch he saw that the hour hand was slowly moving, the minute hand rotating, only taking a second or two to do a full spin around the numbers.

"A time limit huh?" It only took a few seconds for Izayoi to realize once the hands stopped the second use of the clock would be done.

"In that case, I have to make this quick." Running forward, he ripped the scythe out of Makie's hands before sweep kicking her.

The attack was a blur to the brainwashed girl. Her [Gift] unable to follow the power of the watch due to a new timeline being made, decided it was best to escape for the time being.

Leaping onto a tree, Makie used it as a spur board and sent herself higher into the sky. A blur appeared in front of her as Izayoi punched her in the face, his fist grazing the helmet. The power behind the first caused her to bounce off the ground before landing in the branches if a nearby tree.

Izayoi fell to the ground, grasping his fist in pain. His knuckles were burnt as from where his fist struck the helmet, a small amount of steam rising off it.

-What happened? I hit her helmet and it burned... Damn it monkey, what the hell?

As he thought this out, he jumped over a sliding kick from Makie before he began to evade her blows.

-Her helmet why does it burn...Burn?

Violet orbs widened, the forgotten memory playing in his head.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

_"La Belle au bois dormant was released in 1697…" Izayoi answered, leaning forward slightly to stare at her. "Sole, Luna, e Talia was released in 1634...Also, they are not the original sleeping beauty."_

_"Then...who is?"_

_Izayoi narrowed his eyes. He tried not to show concern, but it was difficult to do so._

_"We read it last week, the story of Sigurd the Volsung."_

_The girl blinked a few times, her eyes widening with every flap of her eyelids._

_"R...right….oh…."_

_"Brynhildr the shield maiden, or the Valkyrie," Izayoi sighed heavily as he leaned back. "Sigurd had to pass through a ring of fire to get to her. By taking off her armor and helmet, he awoke her from her sleep, though some versions decided to have him kiss her."_

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Catching Makie's fists, Izayoi grinned as he looked at her. "What are the chances, the first Sleeping Beauty, Brynhildr. Heh can't believe I forgot." With that he head butted Makie, forehead meeting the burning helmet. Even though he knew he would be slightly burned, it didn't matter.

He found the way to win the game.

"The ring of fire itself, your helmet covering your head. It counts huh? Well then, time to wake up." Tossing her arms back, with intense speed Izayoi made a move for the helmet.

A kick to the chest caused him to miss his chance. As he fell onto the ground, he looked upon the watch and noticed what had happened.

The second use was done.

Izayoi gritted his teeth as he rolled to the side, dodging the materialized scythe's blade end as it cut through his jacket, barely missing the skin.

The blond had no choice but to dodge as he began winding the watch once more.

-One last chance. This damn thing stops way too soon. If it loses a minute for each use, I only got 90 seconds left. Chronos you are a damn liar. No wonder he gave it to Shiroyasha its garbage for its original use! But…

"For this chance it's my trump card!" He activated the final use of the watch. The girl gasped. She had to get away, her instincts was telling her this!

A blurry image of Izayoi appearing in front of her caused the girl to leap into the air. In a split second he reappeared behind her grabbing her into a bear hug. Her scythe fell to the ground as the two vanished.

As they reappeared, they were above the lake at the highest point they could get. Adjusting his grip on Makie, Izayoi grabbed the helmet with his right hand. Steam began to blast out causing the young man to grunt in pain.

It was so hot, he felt like he wasn't touching fire or burning metal, but actual lava!

A shrill came from the young woman, her teeth gritting as she endured the pain.

-So whoever grabs it burns themselves and her? Makie grin and bear it!

His eyes threatened to close but he kept them opening, grinning as he grunted in pain.

"You know Makie, I don't think you got the star treatment yet. As a friend I should give you the proper welcome. What do you say?"

The rate they were falling, it would be a minute before they were to land in the lake. The view from the sky, it was exactly like it was when he arrived.

Holding the girl from behind him, he increased the pressure on the helmet.

The girl thrashed about in response unsure of what was happening exactly.

"What's that, you want the proper welcoming? Well let me give it to you!" With that he positioned themselves so they were facing the lake head on.

"WELCOME TO LITTLE GARDEN!"

With that the two fell, the girl trashing about. The male laughing like he was having the time of his life. Cracks began to form in the helmet as Izayoi applied pressure to it. Within seconds the helmet shattered into pieces, steam scattering into the air.

Makie blinked her eyes as her body began to respond.

"…where…"

The two fell into the water below, ripples scattering across the body of the lake. The tower of rising water fell back into the lake, the signs of anyone having fallen in vanishing.

As if no one had fallen in at all.

*GASP*

Izayoi burst through the layer of water, the white haired girl in his arms. He did not move, deciding to keep them afloat as the sunset sky glowed above them.

The male was panting; they had fallen quite a bit into the lake, nearly touching the floor.

The girl in his arms was coughing, hacking and wheezing. Her mouth was hung open when she entered, he could only imagine the volume of water that entered her.

Oh well, not like he didn't know how the girl felt. He did it once before.

"So...how...was that...Baka Monkey?"

Her breathing was coming back in swallowed pants. Her back was still turned to him but he loosened the grip around her.

Given from her life, he knew she had difficulty swimming, so he wouldn't take the chance of her drowning.

"Your..."

His eyes widened.

"Hmm...I'm what...monkey?"

"A...Idiot...Hate...You." She managed to say before spitting out more water.

In mere seconds, Izayoi found himself enveloped in a hug. Makie's arms were wrapped around him under his arms. A smile, not like the one he usually wore, found a way to his face.

This emotion, it was so similar to his feeling of happiness, but this one, was a bit calm, gentle even. Izayoi placed his hand on her head, his other arm wrapped around her waist still.

His friend that he had lost so long ago was now back.

"...hic…"

Her body trembled. Was she getting cold? He felt soft pants of air with sharp intakes.

This sound...was she sobbing?

Her noise grew louder, and it confirmed what Izayoi had thought.

In the middle of that vast lake, he let Makie cry. Who knows what they could have done to her? For now, Izayoi would let her cry.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The sound of explosions ceased, the [Geass Roll] appeared in front of Black Rabbit.

"You...have won…" A sigh of happiness and astonishment left the older man's body. "Aha...ahahahahahaha! That boy truly possess the [Gift of Origin]!"

The maddening laugh of Fulcanelli continued as Black Rabbit was left speechless. His laugh was like a madman, and yet it was different from the normal insanity.

"Black Rabbit doesn't understand. Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Hah... Because now... now she is free from [Jabberwocky]. She has no reason to return. Hahahaha!" His laughter filled the afternoon as he laid down on the ground. "This... This is exactly what I was hoping for. Congratulations boy... Good job!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The two slowly dragged themselves over to the shore, their bodies soaking wet. Spitting out more water, Makie looked at the sunset as she fell onto her back. "This place... It's interesting I guess. Though what did those bastards do to my hair?"

"That...That's the first thing you say? You complain about your hair?" He collapsed next to her, arms spread out.

"What you want something dramatic? Nah, that's boring. I'm getting away with this and you can't stop me."

"So then should I mention your eyes are now red as well?"

"... Those were Papa's eyes! When I get my hands on their boss!" She yelled before she began to laugh. "I forgot how annoying you can be... Am I now younger than you?"

"Of course. You're still a kid."

"Rather be a kid then an idiot like you. Can I guess that there are libraries destroyed all over the place?"

"And have you come back and haunt me? No thanks."

"Shame, could have been fun."

A small laugh echoed through the area, both chuckling at their banter.

Makie's eyes stared up at the sky.

"I…can't believe it...Am I...really alive…" Her voice was sullen and dark, something that didn't sit right with Izayoi.

"Define alive."

"Breathing!"

"If that's all in your dictionary then yeah, you are alive."

"..." There was no smart ass remark, no counter to his words. Izayoi turned his head to the right. Tears trailed down the sides of her face. The girl shot up as she spoke.

"You are... Gah... Shut up! Just... Shut up. Idiot!" Wiping her tears away with her wet arm, she looked towards the ground as if to hide her face. "At least with red eyes, you can't tell if I'm crying... I guess that proves I'm alive huh? Since I can cry." Falling back onto the ground, Kobayashi Makie smiled, letting the tears flow.

Her tears were not of sadness, but relief, happiness. She didn't know why she felt so relieved. She was brainwashed, she knew she should be happy for that, but this much was questionable.

"...Hey Makie..." As the girl looked up, she noticed Izayoi looking away from her, his eyes trained on the sky above. "Good to have you back."

"... Yeah...Good to see you again Izayoi." With that the two began to look into the sky, knowing for the time being they could be happy in each other's presence once again.

"….Hey Makie?" Izayoi knew he had to ask, he needed to know about that community if he planned on attacking them. Sitting up his eyes gazed at the girl.

What happened?

How was she brought back?

Those were his main questions, as vague as they were he knew the girl would understand, but they would have to wait.

Kobayashi Makie's eyes were closed, the girl breathing at a steady pace.

For a moment his heart dropped. He thought she was dying again. When he saw her chest rising and hearing a small breathe his anxiousness vanished.

"…Such a pain…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Deep in the trees of the nearby forest, the one who attacked the Salamandra community watched the two on the ground. His hands cradled his face as his legs kicked about as he laid on his stomach in the air.

"So...it's not the White Queen that saves Alice, but the White Rabbit eh?" A grim began to rise on his face as he thought on the odd happenings.

"But... That's ok. White Rabbit led Alice into this world so that's fine. This just makes it more fun... Don't worry Alice, soon you and I will meet again in the Tulgey Wood and we can really begin our fun." With that his body began to vanish, little by little till all that was left was his grin and eyes.

"I can't wait, for this important date."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**AND WE ARE OFF TO END THE AWAKENING OF SLEEPING BEAUTY ARC!**

**Sad to say I wanted these to be episode length…so like my usual amount of pages as in my Dissidia fic….sadly it was not meant to be…I can't seem to get enough ideas to span it that long….T^T Its sad…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little reunion between Izayoi and Makie. She will be a key player in this fic along with several others in this fic. Hopefully she is still an acceptable OC for you all to follow and not a boring one. **

**I plan to do after chapter segments where she answers a series of questions (Based on a 101 Questions to Ask Your Characters meme on Deviantart. You can find it under my favorites. Just o got my main page, clock the deviantart link, and begin searching for it in my favorites capiche!?) **

**But there will also be a teach me segments thing that reminds the readers of what the terms are since well…Makie doesn't know crap about this world so a certain number of characters will explain it for her…it's a chibi version like in the Mondaiji episode previews. **

**But it will also explain characters to the best of my ability form what I have watched and read in the light novels. **

**I hope you look forward to it, including you Mr. Co-Writer, Mr Awesome, Shadow Ninja Koopa! XD **


	5. It Looks Like The Child

**Chapter 5: It Looks Like The Child is a Killer and a Sadomasochist?!**

Dodo the Hell Raven floated above the streets, Asuka in the river with Yo standing next to her. Both looked upon the killer in the sky, black wings outstretched with a demented smile on her face.

"Ne ne, will you girls entertain me before I kill you?~"

"Deen!" Asuka called out as the golem made another swipe at the winged maiden who laughed in reply. Flames built on her blood stained hands as she flew over the arm, melting it piece by piece. The golem groaned as it tried to move its arm away yet it was too slow.

"Aww, no blood? That's just mean. Stupid robot!" Landing on the melting arm Dodo raised her hand, a bigger ball of flames with electricity sparking off it began to form. "Eat this please!~"

The balls size increased until it was larger than her hand. It began to slowly float away from her palm as she took aim at the machine.

"Fire!" She shouted before she was tackled to the ground by Yō. The combined attack dispersing into nothing.

"Hehe now that's fun. I love it when my target changes. Makes the pursuit more fun.~"

Yō gritted her teeth. This woman, was unnatural. She was enjoying this too much. The girl leapt forward, bouncing off the air to kick the bird woman with all her strength. Dodo merely smirked before dodging, slamming her elbow into Yō's backside.

The girl coughed before she was sent back into the sky with a kick. Dodo smirked at her results.

"Let's keep going!~ gah!" A fist to the back caused Dodo to tumble in the air before hitting a wall. A glare appeared on her face as she looked upon the half melted Deen.

"Go away! You're boring! But... You would be fun!~" She grinned before she dived towards Asuka, small flames growing in her hands.

"Stop!" The young lady ordered as she looked Dodo in the eye. The killer froze as her body refused to listen. She growled as she tried to break away.

A fist to the gut from Yō caused the control to come back to Dodo as she slammed against another wall.

"Nice, Kasukabe!" Asuka complimented the brown haired girl, who only nodded. A slight groan caught the girl's attention as they looked back at the mad girl. That long black hair was messier than before, her dress covered in dust spots. Dodo held the side of her stomach with her right hand.

"A...amazing..." The girl lifted her eyes, but this time they were not of madness, but euphoria.

"AMAZING!~ Oh this pain this wonderful, fantastic pain! Oh more, give me MOAR!" The girl rolled on the ground, seemingly begging to be placed in more pain.

To say that Asuka and Yō were mortified was an understatement.

They were trembling, not a the fact this killer in front of them was sending out killing intent, but the fact she was trying to act submissive and asking to be tormented.

Cold sweat traveled down their backs as they shivered.

"Give me more! I command it! Oh... Maybe it's one of those, I hurt you, you hurt me things. Let's do it that way!~" She began to roll towards the two girls, her eyes wide with her love and madness.

Using her wings as a launch pad, she tossed herself into the air as a drill, lightning consuming her form as she slammed into Asuka.

A scream of pain escaped the young lady before Dodo was kicked in the back by the animal lover.

"YES! This is what I want! Oh this is so beautiful! How amazing can this be~ Ahhh! Let's keep going until the end of it all!" Dodo shrieked in enjoyment as she rubbed her back.

"I can feel the bruise forming~ oh how wonderful it is!~"

Asuka hissed at the pain in her stomach, coughing while holding her hand to her mouth, practically panting for air. Yō barely had the time to be concerned for her.

Dodo appeared before her and kicked her in the stomach. Yō gasped, unable to react in time as she was forced to the ground, the bird-woman's purple boot on the animal lover's chest.

Yō grasped the item, trying to lift it off with the Elephant's strength, but this girl, was doing everything to keep it there.

"Let's have you experience the same pleasure I did,~" Dodo smiled, but this smile was not like earlier. It was a smile not of a mad man, but of lust. Steam hissed from the right hand of the hell rave.

Yō's eyes could only watch as that hand crept closer to her right arm.

Direct contact was made, Yō's screams echoed through the town. A harsh yell of pain mixed with the seething sound of heat colliding with skin. The smell was enough to make her sick, being a mixture of dried onions and perished foods left outside all night in the heat of the sun, only to be rotten the next morning.

Yō begged Dodo to stop in her screams, eyes widening and closing, her head moving left and right in agony.

"Yes! Make some noise! How beautiful your screams are... Oh how I adore your pain, I can't wait for my turn!~" Dodo began to laugh as she took it all in, the pain, the screams and the exquisiteness of it all. A sudden pain took the woman by surprise causing her attack to vanish. Looking behind her, she noticed Asuka behind her, a sword of silver in her hands with the blade stuck within Dodo's gut.

"Ahhh~ so great! I love it, I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!~"

Asuka froze before pulling the sword out of Dodo who released a cry of joy and euphoria.

-What is with this woman?

As Dodo turned, her grin becoming even more demented than before. Lightning coursed around her fingers as she pointed at the young lady. Deen's melted arms came around Asuka as if to protect her. A mechanical groan escaped the golem as it pushed his master back slightly.

An arm grabbed the boot of Dodo causing the girl's grin to vanish. With her strength, Yō tossed the girl into the air, Deen following through with a punch launching the raven even higher into the air.

"Ahh... Such exhilaration!" Dodo shouted as she grasped her body into a hug. Blood flowed down her back as the front of her dress was ripped open allowing her bruised stomach to be seen.

"Oh, how I adore this." Her wings flapped slowly as she stayed airborne, her demented grin appearing on her face as she looked down at her prey.

Yō was panting, the pain was trying to take hold of her and lur her into sleep. Asuka ran towards Yō, a worried look on the woman's face as she saw the disgusting burn mark on the girl's arm. It didn't just melt through her arm, it melted through the cells and her muscle.

"It hurts…" Yō cried as she fell to her knees. She wanted to grasp the arm, but was afraid to out of fear of placing more pain onto her body. "It hurts…" Tears that built up around her brown eyes fell off her face.

"Kasukabe-san!" Asuka herself was on the verge of tears. Nothing they did worked against this woman.

"Ready for round three?~" Dodo dived downwards towards the injured duo, fire and electricity circling around her as she shrieked in jubilation. Bloodstained hands became talons of thunder and flame as she swooped downwards.

A wall of water emerged in front of the girls as Dodo slammed into it, her combined attacks vanishing. With the sound of a click the wall dispersed revealing Shirayuki-hime in her majestic glory.

"Ara? A new playmate?~" Dodo tilted her head to the right, showing off her cute side to the new girl in front of her.

Immediately black mist covered her vision. The bird woman panicked and took off into the sky, barely avoiding the poisonous winds. Dodo rearranged her field of vision, two new occupants in the sky.

Pest and Leticia each glared harshly at the Hell Raven.

"Asuka, return back home and leave this woman to us! You both need healing right away!" Leticia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"R-right." With Deen picking up Asuka and Yō with his still intact arm, the automaton placed them both on the shoulder. Asuka began her escape with Yō, the seriously injured girl hanging off Deen's shoulder but under the ojou's watchful eye. Dodo frowned as she noticed her prey exacting.

"No! You have to stay here! We aren't finished yet!" She shouted as she swooped down again. A large lance caused her to back off as a shield of water and disease protected the two girls.

"I don't want to play with you yet! I want the other two!" Tendrils of darkness began to form behind Leticia caused the girl to back off.

"Not fair! Just you wait, my friends~! I'll be back and we can continue this for ever and ever and ever~!" A sphere of lighting and and flames formed in front of the girl before it was launched into the tendrils of darkness.

As the techniques touched, a small explosion was unleashed throwing the maid squad backwards.

The smoke vanished, a trail of blood was left as a retracting silhouette escaped into the slowly blooming sunset.

Leticia gritted her teeth, intending on going after the one that harmed her friends.

"Leticia-Dono wait!" Shirayuki appeared behind the vampire and grasped her.

"Let me go!"

"Leticia calm down!" Pest hollered in front of the vampire's face. Crimson eyes widened as they bore into Pest's.

"We can't go after them, we need to make sure everyone else is safe, including Jin-sama!" Pest rational comment caused the fires of revenge to dim in the [Knight of Little Garden]'s eyes. A soft nod was her reply as Shirayuki let the vampire go.

"Yes, let us follow after Asuka." The three nodded in agreement.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi walked through the entrance to the Little Garden seventh gate. Makie was sleeping on his back peacefully. The boy couldn't help but smile.

His best friend, the friend he witness die in front of him, was sleeping on his back as if nothing had changed. Perhaps that was for the best.

Then he felt them, small mounds of flesh pushing against his back.

"Well what do you know…" Izayoi chuckled. "They added a full cup size...or is this natural growth?"

A drowsy slap hit him in the back of the head caused the hedonist to laugh.

"Heh, she still does that huh?" He chuckled before shaking his head. "Glad to see you've gotten lighter though."

Another slap struck him causing his laughter to increase.

"Are you sure you are asleep?"

A light snoring caused him to chuckle knowing she was actually asleep.

"Well that solves that." He muttered.

"Izayoi!" A voice called out caused him to turn. Black Rabbit, her hair blue once again along with a floating Fulcanelli began to steadily approach the trouble child and his friend.

Black Rabbit stood in front of Izayoi, a big smile on her face as she stared at him with bright, happy eyes.

"Black Rabbit is so happy you are okay!" The female rabbit declared. Her eyes drifted to the female on Izayoi's back. She was sleeping soundly, as if she had not a care in the world.

"Black Rabbit, This is the monkey." The boy introduced the two. The rabbit girl blinked as she watched the girl.

-She looks rather cute when she is sleeping…

Black Rabbit couldn't help but poke at her cheeks like she would a child's. The girl moaned in discomfort but the Rabbit of the Moon continued, giggling. At that moment, recalling what Izayoi said about her, caused the [Aristocrat of Little Garden] to freeze.

-If she is friends with Izayoi then...

An image of a female Izayoi appeared in her mind before it changed to an awake Makie making fun of her while pulling her ears. The amount of teasing she would go through if that occurred caused the girl to fall to the ground in horror and despair.

"Well, that's unusual." Fulcanelli commented as he looked down at the fallen girl. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She was your partner you tell me," Izayoi snapped at the old man. His glare was intense. If it wasn't for him designing a game where he intended to give up Makie, Izayoi would have tried to kill him on the spot.

"I deserve that hatred. Please...take care of her...make sure she never falls into [Jabberwocky]'s hands again…" The alchemist sighed heavily before bowing.

His actions caused Izayoi to raise an eyebrow. Was he not their enemy?

"You brought her back on orders for the community, but then you alert me to her existence."

Why are planning in all of this?

That was Izayoi's real question, but he knew the old man wouldn't answer. And he was right.

Fulcanelli just closed his eyes before floating back into the sky.

"That is for another time. Until then, beware those that lie in that community. They have [Gifts] that will test both your knowledge and strength…"

With those words said, the alchemist vanished from sight.

Izayoi shook his head as he tried to decipher what the man meant. Was there something hidden in his words or was it just a simple warning. It could have been either or none considering where they had gotten their name from.

-There is no sense in trying to figure this out right now. I should just get Makie back to the house for now.

"Hey Black Rabbit, get up. We're going." At that, the rabbit girl jumped up from her despair induced problem and quickly followed after Izayoi.

All she could do for now was recite a single prayer.

-Please don't be like him…

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Shiroyasha was in front of the doors of the [No Name]'s base. Her fan out, she could only flap it against herself to circulate air around her. She was becoming unbearably anxious about this game. She knew the player shad the power to win, and yet she felt as if this was a ploy, that the game was a distraction of sorts.

Hence why she stayed behind. Not because of her status as a [Pre] Floor Master of the Seventh Gate, a member of [Thousand Eyes], but because she was generally worried.

"Kuso, Why is it this anxiety will not vanish..." The White haired demon lord hissed.

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon; the game would soon come to an end.

-Unless they already won it already…

She closed her eyes to stop the incoming anxiety from emerging. As she opened her eyes again she noticed two shadows in the horizon.

Her eyes narrowed as she closed her fan in anticipation, it was possible after all that the shadows could be opponents.

As the silhouettes got closer, Shiroyasha reopened her fan noticing it was the members of the [No Names], the trouble child carrying something on his back.

"Hoo..." The woman's gold eyes widened as she saw the faces of Izayoi and Black Rabbit.

"I see you won then!"

"Naturally," Izayoi proclaimed as he drew closer to the small god.

"Has anything happened while we were away?" Black Rabbit asked, worried for the children who lived in the mansion. She felt relief wash through her body as Shiroyasha shook her head.

"Nope. I doubt one of them would be foolish enough to attack the base with the strongest floor master-"

"Ex-Floor Master." Izayoi corrected.

"Either way I doubt they would attack this place while I was here!" Shiroyasha proclaimed, placing her fan in front of her mouth, releasing a laugh.

Black Rabbit sighed knowing her friend was indeed powerful, yet thankful that nothing had happened. A small groan caused the rabbit to escape from her thoughts as the ex-demon lord approached the sleeping girl.

"Oh, so this is the one who is tied with Izayoi-san." Shiroyasha commented as she inspected her. "A cute one huh?"

"Shiroyasha-sama no! Black Rabbit won't allow you to do anything to her!"

"Must you always presume I am up to my usual antics?" Shiroyasha gave Black Rabbit a look that said she was hurt, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a pout.

The rabbit cringed. "W-well...you do most of the time…" Her ears that once stood straight in alertness flopped, tapping her two index fingers together as her body slouched. Not guilt, but rather regret began to flood her body.

"But I haven't done anything to Yō-san!" The goddess whined, only causing Black Rabbit to feel more insecure.

"I'm sorry for assuming you were-"

The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] regretted her words instantly. She felt her body flying a few feet before she landed on the ground.

Shiroyasaha was, once again, snuggling between the Rabbit of the Moon's breasts.

"It's alright, I forgive you Black Rabbit!" The former [Floor Master] said as she nuzzled the rabbits chest affectionately to Black Rabbits embarrassment.

"Stop!" Izayoi just chuckled as he watched with poorly veiled interest.

"Hey Makie, good thing you're asleep because this will happen to you."

"Don't worry Izayoi, I won't go after your guest. Though outfits are another thing..."

"I approve." Black Rabbit's face was caught between a deep red due to Shiroyasha's massages and paling at what her friends may do to the sleeping girl.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the region. Izayoi and Black Rabbit recognized the thumping of those steps, and only know of one such thing in existence that would make those.

Turning around both of their eyes widened.

Deen's arm was charged, like it had been placed in a fire's of a star. Sitting on his shoulder was Asuka, cradling a seemingly injured Yō. Izayoi placed Makie by the nearby fountain, setting her down before running over to his fellow community members.

"What happened to you two?" Izayoi asked as he looked at the damage done to the three of them. Black Rabbit winced before jumping onto the shoulder of Deen and lifted the two girls off of the golem.

"A [Jabberwocky] member." Asuka stated as she and Yō were placed on the ground gently. "The psycho called herself Dodo... She caught us completely off guard."

Shiroyasha and Izayoi could only stare at Yō, not at her body, but of her injury.

The burned area was a sickly mix of yellow and red, the skin looking like it would drop off by itself if left unattended. Izayoi covered his nose, the smell of rotten eggs more intense than he thought.

"This burn mark...this was caused by exposure of nuclear energy..." He muttered.

"Ah..." Shiroyasha nodded. As a goddess who controlled the sun's properties, she knew better than anyone what kind of generated heat could cause such a mark. "This won't be easy to heal, even with the [No Name]'s gifts."

"Then what do you propose we do?!" Asuka spoke out in worry.

"We'll take her to [Thousand Eyes], by now Kouryuu should be back. With his help we can heal her-"

"We just came back from town what if she is still there!?" The ojou argued.

"She isn't!" Eyes trailed behind the golem to Pest, Leticia and Shirayuki.

"She escaped from us, rather grew bored of us and left on her own accord..." Leticia admitted with a damaged pride.

"Okay then let's go back!" Black Rabbit stood in front of Asuka and grabbed her body, holding her gently and trying not to let the smell get to her or touch the charred skin.

"I'll take Yō-san with me!"

Shiroyasha grabbed onto the blue haired rabbit's back.

"I'm hitching a ride now get going!" Despite the added weight, the blue hair turned pink, the rabbit speeding off into the direction of the town.

"Maid squad," Izayoi called out as he picked up Makie carefully. "Watch the kids and O-Chibi." At his words he lifted Asuka over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait, what are-" With that he rushed off.

"Izayoi you fool put me down!"

"And have you slow me down, no thanks!" The male responded with his usual smirk.

The red dress fluttered as Asuka sighed in defeat. She had no way of matching his speed and she was easily tired when running. Her head turned to look at the girl on his back.

"So this is Makie," Asuka commented to get her mind off the injuries that Yō had received.

"Yeah, this is her."

"Wouldn't it be better to leave her at the house?"

"Nah, not that much fun that way."

"Fun?! How can you think of fun in this situation!?"

"Actually I am bringing her along to check something."

"Eh?" This got Asuka to question the male. Check something? What could be so important that he needed to bring her along?

"During our fight, I delivered injuries that would knock her out on contact. Never once did she fall unconscious until AFTER our fight." Izayoi began to explain as he continued to run at the third cosmic velocity.

"Remember what that old geezer said about [Pathway to the Future]? It's a gift of altering the flow of time, controlling events, predicting events. Makie may have rewound her time to continue to fight me."

"Wha-rewound her time?!" Asuka was completely baffled. For a gift to allow someone to alternate the flow of time, the possibilities of it were endless.

"Wait, for such a powerful gift, wouldn't there be a limit?!"

"Yeah, that's why I am bringing her with us. I don't know the limits of her power, but I do know she claimed to have used it a few times when she was alive. I'm really hoping she remembers how to do so if they can't help Kasukabe!"

-Kasukabe... Hang on.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"What do you mean Saurian isn't back yet!?" Shiroyasha bellowed as she tried her hardest not to yell at her assistant.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't come in yet nor sent a message. I'll do my best to reach him but it will take some time." The assistant said before she left the room, slightly worried about her employers anger.

"Great, just great." Shiroyasha groaned as Black Rabbit carefully laid Yō onto a futon set up just for her. Calico Cat was sitting by her head mewing pitifully as he worried about his lady. The two females weren't sure where he had come from but figured it was due to his connection with Yō that he had arrived before they had.

'Oujou, please hang on! We'll get you help!'

Yō groaned as she moved her head to the right, seeing her beloved friend by her side. A smile slowly formed on the girl's face.

"Calico cat….don't worry…" It pained her to see the look of fear and worry on her friend's face, it only reminded her of how serious the injury was and how badly it hurt. "Please...don't...worry…"

'But Oujou...'

"Oi!" The cat hissed as Izayoi's voice echoed through the hallways. The juvenile high school student let the oujou down from his shoulder, helping her stand in the process. The woman only flapped her hair in response before caressing the crevices and dirt out of her dress.

"How is she?" Asuka asked as she walked forward, she seemed uncertain as she looked at the ugly wound and Yō's hand. She was tempted to hold it, to ensure her friend that she would be all right but nerves prevented her from doing such a thing.

"... Saurian is out. I was hoping he would be here but by the time he gets the message..." Shiroyasha looked away slightly, a part of her becoming ashamed at being unable to help one of her favorite communities.

Izayoi clicked his tongue. Turning his head he began to shake the sleeping girl on his back.

"Oi! It's time to wake up! Baka Monkey! I kinda need you right now!"

Said girl groaned before glaring at her old friend.

"Shut up, it's too early." The girl blinked several times before she noticed Yō's wound. "What happened to her?"

"One of [Jabberwocky's] members... Dodo. Does it ring a bell?" Asuka asked as she looked into Makie's eyes. The girl shook her head in response.

"The name...yeah but...I don't think...I met her…" Makie wanted to crawl in a hole. The look the girl in the red dress gave her was enough to make Makie feel regret about her situation. She could feel it, all eyes were on her.

The girl hid her face behind Izayoi's neck.

"Makie," the girl with the future sight turned to her old friend, a stern look on his face. "Can you do something for her?"

"Eh?!" Makie looked down at the girl, the mere sight of her skin making Makie's own crawl. "I...I don't know what you want me to do-"

"In the letter you sent me!" Izayoi's voice spooked the white haired girl enough for her eyes to widen. "You said you rewound the times of certain objects right? You repaired them, and during the game you done the same to your body! Do you recall how to do that?" His stern voice was enough to make the girl tremble.

"I-I don't know! It was so long ago I barely recall the feeling!"

"What do you mean you barely recall it?!" Asuka huffed.

"L-Like I said I barely recall how I did it. It was so long ago, I don't even know how I even did it during the battle!"

Izayoi's eyes widen. She didn't even know how she activated her own [Gift]? Then, they had her brainwashed this entire time?

"I...I'm sorry...but...I don't think I can help her…" Her response was only met with silence. Guilt that weighted the same as bricks began to pile in her heart. She really did want to help the girl, especially since she was part of the community that injured her.

The wound of the girl lying on the futon made Makie sick. She looked to be around her age, and she was already injured to a capacity such as this.

Izayoi set the girl down, allowing her the ability to walk on her own legs. He didn't do it out of anger or rudeness, but because he could feel the guilt radiate off of the girl.

If she wanted to run, he would give her the chance to run. But he knew better than that. The girl didn't run. She continued to stare at the other lying on the ground, her face scrunched up in pain.

"I…apologize…" Makie could swear she would have caused herself whiplash, but all her attention was focused on Asuka. Her right arm clung to her left, the arm visibly shaking.

"I placed you on the spot even though we just met. I am worried for my friend but that is no excuse to take it out on you...I'm sorry for my rudeness…" Black hair tumbled forward off her shoulders. Her eyes were looking at the corner instead of Makie head on.

The girl gulped.

"I….can try…"

"Eh?"

"I can try….but I can't guarantee anything…" The white haired young lady kneeled down to Yō's level before sitting on her legs.

Placing her hands above Yō's wound, Makie began to concentrate, her face pulled into a look of seriousness as she focused her power.

-Focus... Focus... Nothing but timelines... Come on work! The one time I need something and you won't assist me.

Even so, she kept trying. She could feel the intense stares on her back. They both fueled her desire to help, but also made her feel anxious. The anxiety piled up, her hands visibly trembling.

The seconds that passed by became minutes.

"I'm sorry..." The girl said as she removed her hands from the injured girl, placing them in her lap. "I...can't do it."

The group looked down as Calico Cat rubbed his cheek against his friends, complete worry in his eyes.

Izayoi clenched his fists as put them both in his pockets. He froze as he felt something cold in one of them.

-The watch...It won't help us though...Unless

A small smile appeared on his face as he handed the watch to Makie. "Hold this and do it again."

"W-what?"

"Trust me monkey, just hold it. It should have one charge left so make sure you make it count." He lied. He knew this had a low chance of working but both Makie and the watch had problems using time related powers so perhaps...

-Together they can make up for their weaknesses.

Red eyes blinked in confusion. They scanned the golden timepiece in Izayoi's hand.

"Why can't you-"

"Just do it." His eyes hardened their gaze, his smile having vanished as he ordered the girl. Makie narrowed her eyes, but relented and took the timepiece in hand. His gaze was relentless, something that was difficult to defy.

Back then, his gaze wasn't like that.

The gold pocket watch was cold, and a tad wet, no surprise since it was in his pocket when they fell into the lake. Makie looked back and forth from the watch to Yō's wound.

-Rewind the time of the wound, just focus on rewinding...no…erasing the wound…

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The minute and hour hands began moving at a speed no one thought possible. The sound of the winding hands was enough to cause a screech to envelop the silence around the occupiers of the room.

To say freaking out was an understatement, Makie was downright scared.

"Whoa whoa whoa what do I do!?"

"Focus on rewinding her wound!" Shiroyasha ordered, causing Makie to flinch slightly. The girl nodded quickly turning her attention back on the girl's form.

-Rewind the wound...rewind her time….erase the wound...erase the time that she was injured…

She repeated the words in her mind like a chant to a spell, or a prayer to god.

As she chanted, the injuries slowly began to heal over to everyone's shock. Yō flinched in pain as she bit back a scream as she felt the pain happen all over again.

Asuka grabbed the hand of Yō as the cat nuzzled against the other to calm the animal lover down.

The burn caused by Dodo began to change back to skin color before finally disappearing leaving nothing, not even a scar.

Yō's eyes drooped before she fell asleep, exhaustion taking hold of her as her body felt numb. Shiroyasha leaned over where the injury once was and noticed it was compelled healed with no sign of injury in sight. She breathed out a sigh, followed by the other members.

Makie smiled in relief before she fell backwards, her [Gift] taking a toll on her and knocking her out.

"Is she okay!?" Black Rabbit, who was mostly silent for the duration of the time, found her voice once the former dead girl fell onto the floor.

"Ah, she is resting." Shiroyasha declared with a nod. "Let's make a separate futon for her. Kasukabe and the girl will stay with me for the night." With those words, Shiroyasha left the core members of [No Name] in the room. Asuka sighed in relief as Yō slept peacefully. A smile formed on her face as her attention turned to the collapsed girl on the ground.

"Thank you Kobayashi-san," Asuka said even though her words went unheard. Taking the watch out of her hands she froze as she felt warmth shoot through her body. "What?"

"What is it Kudou-san?" Black Rabbit asked. Signaling to the rabbit to lift the watch, a confused girl followed Asuka's instructions before leaping away from it.

"Hot, hot, hot!"

"Not surprise that it is." Izayoi said as he watched the rabbit jump around as she blew on her hand. "It was out of uses when I gave it to her."

"You gave the girl a broken gift!?" Asuka's body shook as she glared at Izayoi. They could have lost a friend and he decided to do something like that? Unbelievable.

"I think the fact she revived a broken gift is saying somethin'."

"Y-yes but that still doesn't mean you had to gamble like that!"

"If I hadn't Kasukabe would be left with a radiation burn ten times worse than most normal ones for the rest of her life. I had a theory and it worked." Izayoi shrugged. "We didn't have a choice here that burn could have gotten worse."

Asuka frowned as she looked at Izayoi, her eyes narrowing into a glare. Regardless if it worked or not, the consequences would have been enormous if it had failed or worse, caused an explosion of some kind.

"Honestly, must you always do these kinds of things?" Asuka sighed in defeat. She knew better that she would not win against the blond haired boy.

"Only when it is completely necessary!" The reply from the boy was one without shame and care. Asuka could only give him a condescending look as she watched him lift Makie from the ground.

-I guess... He has a point. As much as I don't want to admit it.

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**SHADOW NINJA KOOPA DESERVES PROPS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS! XD GIVE HIM THE PROPS!**

**Alright so now only one more chapter till we end the Awakening of Sleeping Beauty Arc! I honestly don't have much to say for this author's note besides the fact I made a sister story to Game of Memory, but this time following Makie in her last year alive. XD**

**Alright we shall begin the Ask and Answer section of the story! Staring Chibi-Izayoi and Chibi-Makie!**

**Teach Me, Izayoi-Kun: PREVIEW**

Chibi-Izayoi sat on a pile of books, reading a particular one about the story of Alice in Wonderland. The library was peaceful and quiet, which in itself was a miracle.

"IZAYOI!" Another Chibi figure appeared, holding her own book as he flew through the air towards the boy.

Chbi-Izayoi merely caught the book.

BAM!

"Gah!" Chibi-Izayoi yelled as he fell off of the seat of books. In the girl's right hand was another blue book.

"How dare you treat books as a seat you poor excuse for a bookworm!?" The perpetrator was Chbi-Makie, waving her twin tomes around as she complained.

"Baka Monkey! You complain about me sitting on them and here you are waving them around like weapons!"

"Don't call me a monkey! Now teach me about Little Garden!" Chibi-Makie pointed the right blue tome at the boy's face.

Chibi-Izayoi narrowed his eyes. "Be more polite when speaking to your elders."

"Hah! Elder? Your body is the only thing that is older. Chronologically we are the same age!" Chbi-Makie declared with upmost pride in her knowledge.

"At least I managed to grow taller and more handsome compared to back then. Look at you, you're still a kid!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"I guess you could pass as a teen but let's face it, you're a loli your chest proves it."

Chibi-Makie could only gap. "I-I'm a proud B-CUP!" The chbi covered her chest as she glared at the boy.

"B-cup is all you will be. But give you a couple of years and MAYBE you can grow out more. Oh wait, your dead and can't!"

"J-JERK!" Chibi-Makie cried out as tears escaped her eyes. "Teach me about Little Garden this instant! I'm new here I don't know my way around! What if I get lost!?"

"Then use your foresight to find your way back. It practically works as a scanner anyway."

"How is it you know more about my ability than I do?"

Chibi-Izayoi didn't say a word, merely kept silent.

"I'll teach you about Little Garden next time. Oi readers if you got any questions then ask them so Makie and I can answer them!"

The doors of the Library opened, revealing even more chibi's that came rushing in.

"This seems to be interesting." Chibi-Asuka entered the library.

"I want to be a part of this." Chibi-Yō declared.

"Wait! Black Rabbit should tell you about Little Garden next time Makie-san!" Chibi-Black Rabbit declared, her arms waving around.

"If you need information about the community then I can answer them." Chibi-Jin replied.

"I suppose we can teach her about the various races here in Little Garden…" Chibi-Pest replied.

"There are many things we can teach you as you stay here, including your position in this." Chibi-Leticia nodded her head, seeming to be enjoying the idea of teaching.

"If you have questions don't hesitate to come to us!" Chibi-Shirayuki declared.

"Titty freak won't know much though." Chibi-Pest smirked. Immediately the water god seethed in fury.

"I know more than a newborn wash board!" At this Chibi-Pest and Chibi-Shirayuki began to participate in a small brawl, a puff cloud forming form their fight.

"If you have questions just ask away!" Chibi-Black Rabbit replied as Chibi-Leticia entered the dust cloud, landing on both of the chibi0maids before dragging them off.

"Are they going to be-"

"Happens all the time." Chibi-Izayoi interrupted the newgirl and patter her on the head.

"Alright then kid, if you and the audience has questions, you can ask them."

"But I wanna ask you!" Tears formed at Chibi-Makie's face. Despite the well-received and warm attention, the girl was tempted to hide behind Chibi-Izayoi. The girl shivered at the idea of talking to others she didn't know that well.

"Izayoi…' The white haired chibi whined.

"Then let's make a deal. You get through all of their lessons, and I will answer any question you have, but this includes everyone!" Chibi-Makie's jaw dropped. How could she speak to them all?! The only contact she had in her lifetime was Izayoi and a few other students because of her job as a Librarian!

"But but but-"

"Ara? Scared, monkey?"

"BRING IT ON IZAYOI! I'LL ACE THIS CHALLENGE!"

"I can see why he calls her Monkey." Chibi-Asuka placed her hands on her hips.

"She does shrill like one…" Chibi-Yō looked on in amazement.

"I'm not a monkey!" The curtains fell on the tears of the wailing Chibi.

And thus begins the tale of the one who sought knowledge. The one who wished to know her whereabouts and the one who had little to no human interaction in her lifetime.

Yes, this would be a tale of hardships, failures, and a rise to glory.

This is the tale of…Monkey.

"MAKIE YOU DUMB BLOND!"


	6. It Appears A Problem Child

**Chapter 6: It Appears A Problem Child is Lost in Little Garden?**

The sound of birds chirping awoke the once sleeping beauty from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she scanned her surroundings. A plain Japanese styled room with the only thing of interest being the twin wardrobes of an unusual size.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she began to stretch lightly.

"Izayoi?"

-Is this...This is Little Garden right?

Makie looked left, then right, and then left again. If she wasn't aware she was in another world, she honestly would have thought she was back home. But she knew better, this wasn't her home. Then again, she could never go home.

Her eyes glanced at the covers of the futon. Trembling hands released the covers from their grip. Makie glanced at those hands.

She was here, right? She was alive, right? This wasn't a dream, right?

Her mind felt like it was trapped between self-consciousness and delusion.

She recalled dying, yet she was alive here.

She recalled floating in a black void, yet she was sitting on solid ground in a room.

She couldn't hear, smell, feel anything, and yet, her ears rung, her nose could pick up the scent of vanilla, and her hands burned.

Makie squeezed her fingers into a fist before releasing them, repeating the process over and over again. Her eyes caught sight of a slight glint of sunlight reflection.

The girl raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light. In the shadows she caught site of the timepiece. The girl took it into her hands, delicate soft fingers lightly caressing the item.

-If it wasn't for this, I couldn't have helped her…Maybe I could keep this…

A knock on the door caused the girl to leap into the air, fear resonating in her eyes. She shoved the timepiece into her pocket. As the door opened Izayoi waltzed in, a smile on his face.

"Morning, Monkey." A frown appeared on Makie's face as her eyes narrowed at her rival.

"Stop calling me monkey!" She yelled. Izayoi merely shook his head as he shrugged.

"You should be more quite, some people are still asleep." Makie's eye twitched as her hands shook.

-Urge to throttle rising.

"So, how are you feeling?" His tone was serious. Such a drastic change nearly caused the question to fly over her head. Even so she managed to catch it at the last moment.

"...To tell you the truth…I don't know…I still feel like this is a dream…" Makie averted her red eyes onto her hands once more. Clutching them tightly, as tight as she could, she felt it, pain.

"But I can feel things, hear them, perceive them, and yet…I don't remember how I even got here…I must sound pathetic…"

Purple eyes narrowed at her choice of words. While he couldn't understand why she felt this way, he could say it was reasonable for her to question such things. Even he was still trying to wrap around his head the idea of Kobayashi Makie, the same girl who died next to him, was sitting there looking healthy and alive.

Despite her inverted change in appearance, he knew this was Makie. He knew the chances of this being a fake, he knew the chances of her not being the original and possibly being a copy, but he knew that this girl was her.

Only the REAL Makie could act this way. His instincts told him so. And Sakamaki Izayoi was never to doubt that feeling inside when his hit rate was 100%.

Izayoi walked closer to the girl. Makie watched with curious intent as he knelt down next to her. That all too familiar, sardonic grin on his face sent chills up her spine, and yet she felt her cheeks flare up.

"W-what?"

**Pak! **

Izayoi flicked her on the forehead, adding a tiny bit of strength behind it to make sure it would hurt.

"Ow!" She called out. "What did you do that for?"

"If it wasn't real, you would wake up right? Isn't pain one way to wake up someone who is sleeping?"

"That doesn't mean you get to hit me!"

**Pak! Pak! **

She was flicked twice more on the forehead.

"That hurts you jerk!"

"It's supposed to hurt."

"What do I look like to you a training board?!"

"It is good practice." He teased as he went to flick her again. As he bought his fingers to her forehead,

Crunch!

"?! Hrn..." Izayoi winced. The pale skinned girl bit down on his finger.

"(Take that!)" She said around his finger. "(This proves it isn't a dream since I can hurt you as well!)" With that she bit down harder causing Izayoi mild discomfort.

"Baka monkey let go!"

"(Not until you apologize)!" As she glared the girl noticed a bandage around his hand and parts of his finger. His hand was hurt wasn't it? Though she couldn't recall how and why it was hurt.

"I see you two are having a moment." In the doorway was Shiroyasha, a smirk on her face as she looked at the two. "Do you want me to leave and comeback later?"

It took her several seconds to realize what Shiroyasha meant. Removing her teeth from the finger, she pushed Izayoi away from her side as she quickly stood.

"No I was just getting up!" Despite the pride in her voice, the trembling and flushed face was enough to give away her embarrassment.

"Sure it is..." The ex-demon lord nodded. "And what do you say about it, Izayoi."

The boy just grinned as Makie preemptively hid her face. The comment he was going to say was going to be embarrassing; all three of them knew it.

"Just proving to her that fingers don't taste good. Never have, hopefully never will."

"She eats fingers now? I'll make note of that for dinner plans."

"No I do NOT!" Makie wailed, shaking her arms in the process.

"Awe what's wrong monkey? You seemed to be enjoying trying to bite my finger off. Or do you just have a fetish? Never though you to be into por-"

**BAM!**

Makie punched Izayoi with a solid right hook, and yet...

"-GYAAAA!"

In the end she was the one who was hurt.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Sitting within the main room of the complex, those that were involved with the Gift Game: Awakening of Sleeping Beauty sat on an opposite end of the Demon of the White Night. In order the seating arrangement it was Yo, Asuka, Izayoi and Black Rabbit. Makie was sitting behind Izayoi, glaring daggers and yet trying not to seem fidgety while her body trembled.

"Black Rabbit suggest we start this meeting." Said rabbit held her hand up to stop the awkwardness from continuing. The demon nodded before looking at Yō.

"First thing, Kasukabe-san. Is your injury completely healed?" The brunette nodded as she showed her healed arm to the others. Not even a mark or a scratch remained on her arm. She slowly moved it allowing the others to see that there was no discomfort what so ever.

"Quite impressive work. The injury didn't even return." Shiroyasha spoke of praise as her attention redirected to the girl behind Izayoi, who only flinched at the response of the stare.

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san." The seer of time blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed by the thanks from the possessor of [Genome Tree], yet she nodded allowing the others to see that she was pleased with the results.

"The next order of business is discussing what we know about [Jabberwocky]." Makie's fingers dug into the gray skirt she wore.

The name, it was a small phrase for her mind.

And yet, the impact it carried was heavy, enough for her to clutch her chest. She couldn't recall anything besides several terms, and yet she felt like someone was pounding on her chest, trying to crush it.

"Maki," Izayoi's voice caused her to look up. "Do you know any of the members, anything at all?" She shook her head as her heart grew heavy. Muffled voices played throughout her mind, her eyes became small as she began to listen to them.

_'Alice...Time to play~'_

_'I really am sorry...'_

_'Creatures like you and me... Don't deserve to live.'_

_'Alice.'_

_'Alice.'_

"Makie!" Izayoi's voice broke her out of her static memories. She noticed she was curled up into a ball, her knees to her chest.

"Are you alright?"

-…Am I alright? Or...

_'Are you all left?'_

Another muffled voice played in her ears caused her to shiver as fear began to play with her heart strings.

"Ma-"

"I AM FINE!" Her declaration came out as a scream of desperation. Her body still trembled, her voice wavered, but that wouldn't stop her.

"I…recall several names. Dodo, Red King, Gryphon, Mock Turtle, Caterpillar, Queen of Hearts, Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Walrus, Carpenter, Alice." She spoke the names slowly, trying to keep them in her mind before she decided to erase them. These names, they were the cause of her fear and pain. She wanted to forget them, had to forget them.

"All of them from Lewis Caroll's work." Asuka noted. "We met Dodo..." Her voice vanished as she remembered Dodo's terrifying power and how it almost killed her and Yō.

"Could Alice be Kobayashi-san?" Yō asked as she looked away from the girl. She could understand the girl's nerves. It was similar to her own...Perhaps too similar at that.

"...Makie?" Izayoi asked as the girl shook her head quickly.

"I... I don't know."

"From the names you listed off, perhaps we can assume they are the core members." The white haired demon lord muttered as she held a pipe in her hands. Smoke began to rise from the other side as she sighed. "And that one of them is the demon lord."

"The question is who..." Asuka muttered.

"Shiroyasha-sama? Have you heard from Saurian Demon King-sama?" Black Rabbit asked a question that got onto everyone. Shiroyasha shook her head.

"Sadly I haven't had news other than the fact he will be back tonight with an explanation as to why he was gone. My guess is he was investigating this community, but then again he could have gotten wrapped up with one of the members."

Izayoi's eyes narrowed. That remark, she made it sound like it was a possibility. True while their actions have been purely for introductory reasons, they borderline suicide. Unless they had a [Gift] involved, those that were part of the community were as mad as the characters that they bore the names of.

No, he wouldn't ask just yet. He would wait till he had an idea of what to do.

"Well then, we are back to square on." Izayoi commented.

"Indeed. This is becoming tiring with this lack of information." Shiroyasha sighed heavily.

Makie had calmed down significantly, but the anxiety was still on her face. Her head tilted down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze at the moment. She then got a whiff of herself.

"I have...a question..."

"Hmm... Sure ask away." Shiroyasha saw that Makie's face was scrunched up. Her right eye would twitch a seemingly disturbed look on her face.

"Can I take a shower or a bath...I really don't like the smell of blood." The group blinked before realizing the smell was starting to drift off of her clothes. Shiroyasha nodded not wanting the smell to stay any longer.

"Izayoi, show her where she can bathe. I'll bring her some clothes in a little bit." Izayoi's smile seemed conflicted as he thought about what the demon could be planning yet...

-Maybe this can help with her issues.

The girl quickly followed Izayoi out of the room, her hands at her sides as the tension form her shoulders relaxed.

"You that relieved to get out that you need to sigh?"

"Eh?"

"You did it without even realizing huh?" Izayoi shook his head. "You really are a kid-"

"I didn't ask to die!" The whiplash that the male produced was enough to send a shockwave through the hallway. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl, her own eyes widened at her own words.

"I…Sorry…I…" She was stuttering now. Her eyes were drifting to various places just to avoid looking at the male. "I-it's down the hall right!?"

"….Make a left and it's the one on the right." The moment he finished the girl passed him by.

"Makie..." The boy clenched his fist in his pockets. His mind was muddled, he knew she had to be alone to collect herself, but Izayoi wanted to help her.

-I really am sorry for all this.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-Ahh this is lovely.

Makie's body was submerged in the hot spring as she floated along, her mind blank as she let the water relax her. The pocket watch hung off a thin chain around her neck.

When was the last time she had a bath? Just the mere thought of not being able to answer said question made her stay longer, wanting to soak as long as possible.

The tiny sores she had on her body were gone, vanishing as if they never existed. The though pleased Makie.

Her mind trailed back to the others that were alongside the blond. Her legs crept up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them.

"…Izayoi…made a lot of friends here…more than I…could ever hope for…"

Even if she was the school librarian, even if she assisted with the class duties, she was still unable to communicate well with others. Her [Gift] would alert her of what was coming, and yet she would still get cold feet.

-I really can't do it…I couldn't talk to anyone back then…I can't do it now…

Even though she managed to get through to Izayoi, it was only because of her belief that the future couldn't change, and being around him was something she wished for with all her heart. It still wasn't enough, even taking all her courage to talk to Canaria.

-She saw straight through me, even gave me advice. If it wasn't for her, I doubt Izayoi and I would be friends…

Her mind thought back to Asuka and Yō, both smiling at her as they offered her words of gratitude. Once again the cheeks flushed a deep red to contrast her pale skin.

"They seem really nice…maybe…no…" Makie stood up, looking off into the sky. With this being an open air bath, she found it strange she didn't during midday, and yet she felt that whatever filth was on her had to be taken care of.

"…I wonder…what would I be called?"

Human was out of the question, so was Zombie. Unless she knew how she was brought back to life, the only classification left in her dictionary was undead. Nothing else seemed to fit.

The girl walked out of the waters, placing on the nearby bathrobe. Makie took a glance at herself in a nearby mirror.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! **

She smacked her cheeks with both hands.

"…Okay Makie…you have to do this…just walk in there and say thank you. It isn't that hard…and yet…"

The thought of doing so was enough to cause her to whimper. She really had no clue on how to interact with others. This was her own fault, she knew it, if she never got so arrogant about her skills, trying to impress everyone when she was a kid, the events wouldn't have backfired, she wouldn't have been treated like a freak and had to move so many times.

-It's all my fault, I get it…but this is a new world, no one knows about my failures. So why can't I do it…

Her face scrunched up as she arrived at the doors to the room. Because of the smell of her clothing, she couldn't bear to bring herself to wear them. The watch was still around her neck but hidden inside the bathrobe.

Why was she wearing an outfit smelled like that to begin with? Did she end up being injured, or-

The thought was erased. Though the idea was still present.

Opening the door the girl let out a loud scream.

"THANK YOU FOR THE-"

Her mind blanked.

Shiroyasha grinned as she pulled a wagon into the room. Grabbing the hand of Makie, she prevented the girl from escaping.

-But where would I go anyway?

She was sat on a stool as the demon looked at the girl carefully. "You should thank Izayoi and myself for this idea." Those words turned Makie's skin pale as she thought about what that could mean.

"I've got some clothes in the work for you but for now...You'll have to make due with some of Black Rabbit's old ones." The grin on the demon's face increased as she noticed Makie's shaking increase.

"I'm kind of surprised. What's with the special treatment?"

"Ara? You're the key to deciphering the [Jabberwocky] riddle, also," The demon lord shut her fan. "You are a friend of the kid's, he spoke highly of you."

"What?" Red eyes widened. Izayoi spoke about her?

"He values you highly apparently." A red blush dusted her cheeks. Izayoi, valued her? Her body felt hot at the words stated by the Demon Lord.

"Hey don't worry, you'll be ok. I can promise you that."

The shaking slowed as Makie believed the older girl's words. Maybe this one would help her. Letting her shaking stop completely, Makie nodded.

"Ok... Go ahead...Within reason!" Having already seen the outfit the rabbit wore, Makie was disturbed at what kind of clothes she would be forced to wear.

"Glad you are seeing things my way."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

...Why...why did she even try? Why is it she just didn't run?

Makie was trembling. Not out of anxiety, but of anger. Rage encased her being as she stood in the outfit she was forced to wear.

"...How...is this..."

She couldn't understand it, but she was in a Miko uniform. However, the sash around her waist was tied several times due to her chest not being able to fill out the top part.

If you want me to worship you, FORGET IT!"

"Ok...That didn't work."

The sound of yells, slaps, clothing and water echoed throughout the shop/guild as all who heard the noise did not dare to go anywhere near the room.

Especially those of the female form.

"This one then?"

Makie's face turned red as a glare that could curdle milk was aimed towards the celestial spirit.

In front of those eyes were thin framed, rectangular glasses, a school girl uniform with a short miniskirt, brown buttoned vest, white unbuttoned shirt that displayed her chest, grey jacket that hung off her arms, white stockings and black heels finished off the sexy librarian attire.

"No...I was a librarian! This is just offence!"

-Guess she doesn't like idea then.

Shiroyasha frowned as the girl tried to remove the bow from her head. Seems this girl didn't appreciate art.

Sadly the following outfits wouldn't work, ironically for two reasons.

The first being Shiroyasha. Makie had come to the conclusion she was an otaku, or a stalker of the rabbits. The clothes she was being forced to wear ranged on Coplay to wish fulfillment. Especially the current one.

Her cheeks flared, her eyes burning with intense hatred, teeth gnashed together. This...If Izayoi came in at that precise moment; she would have had to kill both him and the little girl in front of her.

-Better yet...was this even a little girl?! How do I know this isn't some old man who got his gender and age changed?!

Izayoi had not told her the truth concerning Shiroyasha and the fact she was a god.

The outfit the once proclaimed deceased girl was wearing, was a maid's uniform. A blue miniskirt with a garter belt, black stockings, white shoes, white apron, and blue shirt with white ruffles at the end with a matching headband. However, due to the poor girl who died at the age of fourteen, she was unable to completely fill out a certain part, leaving the sleeves to sit at her arms instead of her shoulders.

This was the second reason, and this reason made Makie especially concerned about that one part and how much of it she lacked.

Despite the lack of that certain part, the demon lord was dead set on her wearing it.

"No." Shiroyasha frowned as she heard the response.

"What do you mean no?" A maid's outfit was one of the most beautiful pieces of all. There was nothing wrong with such an outfit.

"I. Am. Not. A. Maid!" If it wasn't for the long sleeves, she would have hit the female pervert.

-Yet.

A small smirk appeared on Shiroyasha's face caused Makie to take several steps back. She didn't like that smirk, it meant bad things. A shiver flew down her back as it grew slightly.

"A-anyway! I demand sensible clothing that can be worn out in public, do not show off that much skin AND IS DEEMED APPROPRIATE FOR THE MORAL GUARDIANS!"

"SCREW THE MORAL GUARDIANS ITS BEST OF THE KIDS ARE INTRODUCED TO THIS NOW!"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY REACHED SENILITY!"

"Over 1000 and counting! And how dare you claim a bishoujo such as myself is senile!?"

"BECAUSE ANYONE WITH DECENCY WOULDN'T HAVE PEOPLE BE WEARING THIS!"

The comment about the girl declaring to be over a thousand years old was thrown over Makie's head. She was more concerned with the fact she was wearing a maid's uniform over anything else. This, this was a hit at her pride. Heaven or hell be DAMNED before she allowed this harassment to continue!

"Alright, fine have it your way." The demon began to walk away, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?! You can't leave me in this." As Shiroyasha reached the door, an unseen grin formed on her face.

"Your right I can't... Good thing I have one left until your real clothes are made." With a burst of speed, Makie's world became a blur as she was spun around at intense speeds. After a few seconds, the world stopped spinning, yet a dizzy Makie began to stumble around before falling onto the ground.

"So how's this one?"

The coloring of the outfit was black and blue with lace of white being the trimming of the outfit. A bow of dark pink wrapped around her waist. Stockings of black held the same white lace as it went down into shoes of light blue. Around her neck was the Gift [Chronos' Timepiece].

"Something tells me you are going to like this one…" that damnable grin was mocking her, Makie knew that. As she glared, the demon just laughed causing the glare to change to a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's hard to take you seriously with those."

Those? Reaching to her head, Makie felt around before finding what the girl was going on about.

Cat ears.

"...This...this is liable for me to attempt murder right..."

"Too bad I can't die!~" Shiroyasha declared triumphantly. Even so, that would fail form Makie's attempt at a try. Her hands squeezed into fist the female stood up.

"I am not your dress up doll, I am not your plaything, I am a living being and I demand to be treated as one!"

"I am treating you like one!~"

"THEN GIVE ME NORMAL CLOTHES!"

"Can't. Told you it is still being made."

"THEN HURRY IT UP! THIS IS JUST EMBARRASSING!"

"Black Rabbit doesn't think it's embarrassing."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE RABBIT THINKS. CAN I PLEASE HAVE NORMAL CLOTHES!?" Makie was practically begging the woman, whining the entire time as she felt the conversation continue in a circle.

"…Are you an Aries?"

The question threw Makie in for a loop.

-What does astrology have to do with this?

"…Yeah?" Despite her thoughts she still answered the woman.

"That would explain the lack of taste in Art-"

"I HAVE A TASTE IN ART AND THIS ISN'T-"

The doors to the room opened. Makie's entire being froze. The only sound was the beating of her heart, the one thing that told her she was alive.

Slowly she turned her head. It took her ten seconds to do a full rotation.

Standing at the doorway, was Izayoi.

The boy blinked before blinking again as a grin grew on his face. He began to slow clap as he approached the frozen girl.

"Not a bad look Makie. 7/10."

"7/10?" Shiroyasha questioned. "She is at least a 9."

"Still to young I'm afraid so she loses points." Izayoi explained as he inspected the girl. "Besides you put in that skirt shield spell didn't you?"

Makie's face turned bright red as her friend mentioned this. Skirt shield? What did that mean?

"I keep telling you it is true art! It allows you to imagine what could be under it! You know that as well as I do."

Oh so that's what it meant.

"Seven out of ten, a skirt shield, is there anything else I should know about me in this outfit!?" Makie's face was beat red, her cheeks flared up and her eyes seething.

"The cat ears? Why do you even have those anyway Shiroyasha?" Izayoi questioned as he unconsciously ignored Makie's question. The demon just grinned in response.

"It would make a killing if there were different sorts of Black Rabbits. Black Cats, Black Canaries, Black Puppies." The three in the room them began to imagine different versions of the Rabbit girl. Cat eared, Bird Winged or dog eared. The two perverts just smiled at the idea while Makie's face turned redder still.

"What, am I just a show girl then for you!?"

"No way. A show girl needs to have something. Makie you're cute but you don't have that something that Black Rabbit does."

The girl felt her jaw drop. What was that dumb blond insinuating?!

"That's a good way to pick a fight with someone Sakamaki..." Makie's voice trembled as she growled.

Shiroyasha raced an eyebrow as she had a feeling where this was going but... Oh... The cuteness of the girl won out.

"Hmm I might have a showgirl outfit...Won't fit her though...What about a lieutenant uniform?" Leaning over to Izayoi, she mocked whispered in his ear. "It has a miniskirt." The two grinned again as their imaginations ran wild.

"I REFUSE!"

"Makie may not be as busty as Black Rabbit but she definitely has the back and legs to match up. If anything we need an outfit that's shows those off, so-"

"A maid uniform that exposes the back with black stockings and the Gartner belt!"

"YOU ALREADY HAD ME IN A MAID UNIFORM ONCE AGAIN REJECTED!"

"Wait I missed it? Damn...Any pictures?" Izayoi actually sounded depressed, looking for some hope in the aforementioned photos.

"Now that would be telling."

"WAIT THERE ARE GOING TO BE PICTURES OF THESE!?"

"Would be a waste if only I and Shiroyasha saw you in the outfits."

"Nn…I can't tell if you are genuinely complimenting me or just going for wish fulfillment…" The white hair girl was baffled, her crimson eyes widened as her mouth hung open. If she was a real cat, the nekomimi sitting on her head would droop.

Izayoi hummed a bit as he tried to choose his words carefully here. "Bit of both really. Like I said you are cute, cuter than a doll actually."

Oh, so that was it. She really was nothing but a doll to them huh? Taking a step forward, Makie looked at them both, tears beading at her eyes. Without a word she ran out of the room. No words could describe how she felt at the two of them.

-I am not a doll! I am not!

The duos of perverts remained standing, only realizing she ran out once the doors slammed opened.

"Hrn…" Izayoi was beginning to feel guilty. He thought this level of teasing would be enough to help her with her issues with socializing, but all it did was leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Izayoi-san!" Black Rabbit ran into the room, a look of panic on her face. "Makie-san just ran out of the shop!"

"Oh crap!" Izayoi's remark was met with widened eyes.

"Hrm…perhaps we have gone too far…"

"Too far? What did-" That's when her crimson eyes saw it, the various clothes that she was forced to wear at once point scattered across the floor.

"You didn't?" She questioned as her eyes narrowed. The perverse said nothing as they took a step back. They knew they could take the rabbit girl but... For some reason, she seemed a lot scarier at this moment.

"You idiots!" The rabbit's hair turned bright pink as she glared at the two.

"You... Stupid perverts! How could you do that!? This is... Black Rabbit is so... So not happy with you two right now. When Makie-san comes back you two will apologize alright!?"

The two merely nodded as the rabbit ran out of the room, far too angry to even order them around at that moment. With Yō and Asuka back at the [No Name] house, that left only her to go after the crying girl. Hopefully she could find her before some pervert did.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was walking around the town, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. At this moment it didn't matter to her. She was still fuming over what Izayoi and Shiroyasha said. She couldn't tell if the two were teasing her or meant what they said.

Either way, she had no intentions of going back, not until both changed their ways!

The gold pocket watch slammed against her chest ever so often, matching in beat with her marching.

"I guess...This way." The girl said as she turned left. Her eyes icily scanned the town as she went. She was amazed by what she was seeing.

Animal people and humans working together, spirits having coffee with lizard men, it amazed her that these people could be in harmony with each other.

-Maybe I should stay in town... These people seem nice... And not stupid perverts!

This world was beginning to remind her of the stories she read when she was a child. Despite her child innocence declaring these types of people to exist, society said otherwise.

No matter how many times she said she believed in them, she was ridiculed.

Sure they may not exist on her world but there this was the norm. A smile formed on her face the more she explored the town. This world was so interesting!

The more she saw the more her smile grew. This was like a fairy tale and she was the protagonist. A story of a young girl walking through a new world, it was so cliché but to actually be living it, it was something that brought out the girl's inner child.

If only her Papa saw it-

Her smile fell from her face like wet paint from a wall. She could feel her heart fill with lead.

-I... I can't think of that now... I don't want to think of that...

She raced off unable to stop the thoughts from filling her head. She refused to let them in but there they were one by one appearing to her hatred. Without thinking where she was going the girl collided with something head on.

_**Bam!**_

"Ow!" The girl complained as she rubbed her head. "Sorry about that..." She said before realized she had ran into a tree.

A tree she was now apologizing to.

"...Wow...Nice job Makie..." The girl snarked at herself as she stood up. With a sigh she sought to turn around.

"...Where am I?"

She knew she was in a forest. But how did she get here?

"...This sucks..." The girl sighed heavily. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she sought answers in her mind.

But nothing showed.

"Nn..." She closed her eyes and tried once more.

Still nothing appeared in her mind. No sound, no pictures, not even the throbbing pain of a headache.

She couldn't see anything beyond the 'present'.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't see the future. At that time she felt it, crawling through her system. A simple feeling she had forgotten about for a while.

She gritted her teeth as she thought about what that meant. That power had always been there, even if she disliked it, it was always there 100% of the time.

To not have it...It was like a security blanket had been torn away, leaving her with nothing but fear.

Leaning on the tree, she slowly began to fall down it before reaching the ground.

What was wrong with her...This might have just proved she was in nothing but a dream...She really didn't exist here. She was nothing but the dreaming dead.

"...This REALLY sucks...I..." Tears began to well up around her eyes. If she was truly dead and this a dream, then reality was a cruel, heartless bitch.

Then again, it all seemed too perfect. Even with Izayoi.

Even if she was upset with him, she felt a tiny ping of happiness inside her when he complimented her.

A snort escaped her as she ended her thoughts. Her legs were brought closet to her chest. Lead piled up in painful, slow stacks. Her arms wrapped around her legs. This time, she let the tears flow from her eyes.

Her head sank into her legs. Her body twitched, soft sobs escaping her as she sat there.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Black Rabbit was having no success in finding the girl. She asked around the town, describing the girl and what she wore to the best of her abilities.

Yet once again, like the challenge from before, it seemed no one had seen the girl. Glimpses of her yes but no one had seen where she had rushed off to.

"Makie-san, where are you?" Black Rabbit mumbled to herself as she leapt onto one of the buildings hoping a bird's eye view would be help. But she still saw nothing.

"Oi, Black Rabbit!" The girl turned around to see Izayoi leaping onto the same building.

"Izayoi-san?"

"Have you found her?"

"Sadly not yet. And I most certainly doubt she would want you to find her." The rabbit of the moon huffed as she turned her head away. "You and Shiroyasha-sama took advantage of her confused state, and forced her into clothes Black Rabbit once wore."

"Okay I get it I know I am at fault. I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry-"

"I'm not the one you need to say those words too!"

"And I know that as well...I was trying to break her out of her shell."

"Her shell?" Black Rabbit looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could see Izayoi actually regretted what he did...For once. And if he seemed to regret it then Shiroyasha might of as well.

"As odd as it may seem, Makie doesn't let people in easily. Since she always knows how things are going to turn out. Why be friends with someone who will betray you in the end. And it's not just that... She is shy as well so with those two combined..."

"She's frightened easily." Black Rabbit realized. "Then…how she was able to become friend with you…"

"Ah, the Makie at that time was someone who believed the future couldn't change. She told me it took everything she had to throw a book at my head when we first talked."

Black Rabbit felt her jaw drop. She threw a book at them at their first meeting?!

"But right I'm worried. I actually think she is lost for once."

"What do you mean?"

"Makie's foresight was always on; she had no clue how to turn it off. I think her dying did the trick. That and that helmet I crushed was controlling her, was also acting as a second cognitive function for her body. That helmet controlled her abilities also. If Makie's foresight was on, she would have seen what Shiroyasha was planning and reacted to that, but she didn't., she was completely in the dark."

Black Rabbit's eyes widened as Izayoi spoke. That means…

"SHE'S LOST IN LITTLE GARDEN!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie never moved from her position, even so she was calming down. The thought of earlier disappeared.

Rationality and logic came back to her. She fit in the pieces. She knew she wasn't dead; it was a spur of the moment emotional breakdown due to what she has experienced.

Even so, that still didn't help the fact she was lost in a forest.

"This... Bites." She decided after a while of thinking about it. There was nowhere to go without getting even more lost then she already was. The world could have been massive for all she knew and she was on the edge of it, a bit no one goes to.

The best plan however was to stay put and try to figure out which way she came from... If only the trees didn't look all the same, it would be easier.

_~Growl~_

Her stomach churned. Tears once again build up around her eyes, the crimson eyes blinking wildly as she tried to stop them from flowing.

"Stupid Izayoi! Idiot Izayoi! Perverted Izayoi! Jerkass Izayoi! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

Obviously her only way of coping was blaming someone else for her own situation.

A small giggle was carried in the wind caused the girl to jump. Her eyes flicked left and right as she tried to catch who had laughed. Another giggle came from above her yet the next came from the left of her.

"Who's there? Answer me!" She shouted, nerves tinting her words as they were said.

"Oh my you're so impatient…." The voice, it came from above!? The girl looked above into the tree branches. There, her eyes laid onto the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Makie asked the pink cat person as he sat in the trees above. His grin was thankfully not contagious as he looked down at her.

"Me? I go by many names." He answered as he sat back. "I have been called so many things and many of them don't make sense... But you may call me Puss in Boots. I like that one even if I don't use it anymore."

"Then I won't talk to you then." The girl replied causing the smile of the cat boy to falter. "The original Puss in Boots was a trickster who used deceit. How do I know you won't do the same to me?"

"Oh you're a clever one!" The cat's grin grew as realized the gift he was given here, a girl who knew he could be lying. Oh what a treat. "True, I could be lying but doesn't the world lie? I'll never understand it myself but that's the world. Of course the Alpha would know right?"

"Alpha?"

"Yes, foresight is Alpha of course. Beta is brining things back...Ohh and I get shivers from Theta." The girl frowned deeply as she listened to the boot wearer go on and on about nothing. Alphas and Thetas? She could only get Greek numbers out of it. Other than that It was nonsense.

Or was it? The girl took a gander at the watch around her neck. The numbers on it were in Greek.

-…It has to be a lie.

But...What if the male was telling the truth? Focusing her own power, she closed her eyes as she began to chant the word he had said, clutching the watch in her right hand.

-Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.

Unknown to her, the cat's grin increased tremendously. He was right once more.

-O frabjous day! Hehe, oh Alice. How much fun we shall soon have.

As the images poured into Makie's mind, she realized the path was beginning to show itself. When it was fully completed, she smiled as her eyes reopened. "I should be thanking you."

"Don't mention it," the cat boy commented as he began to hang upside down, his tail holding himself to the branch.

"So which way do you go? That way?" He pointed to a random direction.

"This way?" He pointed to the cloudless sky with his other hand.

"Or the shortcut?"

The girl was confused. Shaking her head she gave her answer.

"I will take the path back to my friend."

"Then you want...The path you came to get here!" The boy poked his tongue out as the girl saw red. This cat starting to get in her nerves, it was like dealing with another Izayoi...Just somehow even worse than her friend ever could be.

"And which way is that?" She asked as her body shook with anger. The cat pointed behind her, a smirk on his face as he began to swing on his tail. Taking a chance, Makie looked behind her.

The path was a dirt one yet it was not there before. She knew that so what the hell was going on.

Turning back to the cat, she blinked as she watched him perform a handstand with a single hand.

"See...The path you want was always there. Bizarre huh?" He commented as flipped around so he could sit down.

"I guess you want to leave right? You want to get back to your friends huh?"

"Yes…Thank you for your help." She said curtly as she began to walk away.

"Oh and one last thing!" Turning her head, she jumped as she saw the cat stand right before her. "Don't tell anyone about me ok? Privacy is golden right?" Getting a startled nod in return, he giggled as he clapped fondly.

"Yay! Glad you see it. Well see ya!" With that, the boy leaped back into the trees, his giggles slowly disappearing with rustling leaves.

"What a bizarre cat..."

Now wasn't time. The sun was setting and if she didn't get back soon, she worried about what might lurk in these woods. Shaking her head the woman marched on, following the path her foresight lit up for her.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

With luck the girl found herself in the town once again. Her foresight was still on, but for some reason she didn't feel the biting headaches she would normally get. Was it because it wasn't on for as long as it was when she was alive?

-I can turn it on and off now right? Which means…NO MORE HEADACHES!

The mere thought was enough to fill her with joy. Never again would she have to deal with those atrocious pains!

"Now let's see... It's... Ahh got it. Thank you new and improved power!" She discreetly fist pumped before running forward, hoping no one saw her doing something like that.

"FOUND YOU!"

"Huh?"

BAM!

"Waaaa!" Makie screamed in fright as a large dust cloud formed in front of her. Makie backed away, but was too late. Hands tugged at her arms.

"EEEEEP!"

"Makie-san!" The next thing Makie knew, she was being embraced by a soft, very soft, body. She felt a chest push against hers and soft, silky hair fall onto her body.

"Black Rabbit heard everything you been through! Don't worry Black Rabbit will ensure your safety from those terrible people!"

The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] declared as she hugged the girl tighter, swearing under the moon and setting sun.

Makie wanted to pull on that rabbit's ears, but found it difficult given the fact her arms were trapped.

She REALLY didn't like the way Black Rabbit was hugging her.

-..Is it like this for ALL rabbits or just her?! How can a person's body be this soft!? It's like laying on a fluffy bed with silk sheets that smell like vanilla-Wait a minute what am I thinking!?

Forcing her bizarre thoughts to disappear, Makie forced her way out of the strong grip the rabbit girl had. "S-sorry... But I'm not a big fan of hugs... Sorry."

"It's alright; Black Rabbit should apologize for hugging you like that. Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The girl asked as concern flooded her eyes as she scanned the girl for injuries.

"I am alright. I was just lost."

"I see…ara?"

Makie saw that the girl was looking down at her chest. The golden timepiece was activated.

"BUT HOW!? That gift should be all out of uses?!"

"Huh?"

"I will have to explain to you later. Right now we must return back home!"

"Home? Oh please you don't mean-"

"No no!" Black Rabbit waved her hands. "I mean the home of the [No Names]."

"Once again, huh?"

"Oh…Ah I am sorry. I forgot what Izayoi explained. You don't know much about this world. Then, shall I explain on the way?"

"Yes please!" Makie shouted with a wide smile on her face.

She wanted to learn more about this new world. If this was going to be her world, she would need to know about it.

"Alright, I'll explain on our way then." The blue haired rabbit began to explain parts of the world of Little Garden as Makie listened. The rabbit went into full detail, explaining everything the Garden was and how it worked, from the gates to the Gift Games. With every word spoke in the dark forest Makie was becoming entranced by this world.

As big as a star? Creatures of all kind living together? The edge of the world? It was like Wonderland had eaten Neverland and declared itself the ruler of both. It sounded so surreal and yet, here she was standing in such a place. A storybook that came to life, almost.

"And Black Rabbit guesses that's the basics done for now." The rabbit girl stated as the two made it back to the house. "There is more but... Does that help?"

"It really does. Thank you Black Rabbit-san." Makie gave the girl a light bow causing her to blush and flail her arms around.

"P-please don't bow. But, thank you." The rabbit gave a small bow as well. "Black Rabbit is really glad you treat her with kindness."

-Not like the other children from earth.

"So basically you are treated as a pet instead of a person?" Makie smiled, and yet, there was a hidden meaning in that smile. Black Rabbit was oblivious to it though.

"Hey Black Rabbit, can I check something?"

"Yes!~"

Activating her [Gift], Makie began to scan the timelines, searching for something in particular.

Makie found her answer in her foresight. The white haired girl traveled behind Black Rabbit's back, as if inspecting the girl. The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] watched the girl. A part of her felt like she could trust the girl, after all she was polite enough to bow.

Then she felt it, something yanking on a spot not even the problem children touched, her tail.

"Uahh!" She screamed as she leaped into the air, her hair turning pink, as well as her face. "D-don't do that!"

"Sorry...Couldn't resist." Makie smiled sheepishly. "I was just curious in what it felt like."

Black Rabbit knew she was lying; the smile on that girl's face was just like the problem children's! She was NOT sorry!

"You…are just as much of a Mondaiji as they are!"

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**Wow this might be the longest chapter to date, not counting the segment below. Anyway Once again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Once again lets thank my awesome co-writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, and his knowledge of the Alice in Wonderland series! Praise him people!**

**The Awakening of Sleeping Beauty arc ended last chapter as we finish introducing Makie to Little Garden and getting to know the No-Names. Yes this and next chapter center around her so…I suppose this is the 'Alice in Little Garden' Arc XD Not much action, hopefully humorous situations and Makie making a fool out of herself while trying to make friends….XD I hope. **

**Alright I have decided to change Black Rabbit to Black Rabbit because, to me, it flows better. So I will go back and redo the chapters so that Black Rabbit is Black Rabbit okie dokie? But yeah starting this chapter it is Black Rabbit. I made this change last minute, like while we were writing this. I didn't even give my partner the heads up XD I am that mean of a boss. **

**And now we bring you this feature presentation! XD**

**"Teach me Izayoi-Kun! Episode 1: Little Garden!"**

It was quiet day in the [No-Name] library. Chibi-Makie was sitting quietly as she went over several storybooks, amazed that the group seemed to have them all. From the Little Match Girl to the Little Mermaid, all of them were in a perfect condition and as pristine as the day they were printed.

"Oi, baka monkey!" Chibi-Izayoi popped up from behind a shelf. The girl in question growled as she turned to Chibi-Izayoi.

"No yelling in the library." The female hissed as she returned to her Hans Christian Fairy Tale Collection book.

"Whatever, anyway, you remember our deal?"

"I have to go through everyone's lessons, and then you'll teach me right?" She recalled.

"That's right and I already have the first teacher ready." The boy took a step back as a mechanical fist flew through the door turning it into splinters.

"How do you stop this thing!?" Chibi-Black Rabbit yelled from on top of the rocket powered weapon.

"What is that thing!?" Chibi Makie yelled as she ducked under a nearby desk. Chibi-Izayoi just smirked as he watched the chaos.

"You should be quiet you two, it is a library." With that the boy left, leaving two frightened girls with an out of place mechanical fist.

"Uhm….Black Rabbit…what in the name of Little Garden is that?" Chibi-Makie was left in

"It's Deen's right fist…Black Rabbit was thrown into the room…"

"THE ROOM! THE LIBRARY! THE BOOKS!" It finally dawned on Chibi-Makie. The books and shelves were scattered across the room, the large hole in the wall occupied by the fist. Her body shook wildly.

Chibi-Makie ran up to the fist and began slapping and kicking it. "STUPID ROBOT GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Her eyes were lit aflame as she kicked and screamed at the fist.

The fist shook from its place stuck in the wall, knocking Black Rabbit off its knuckles before flying off once more. The two stared at the mess before paling as they realized they would be the ones who would have to clean up the mess.

"How could they do this!?" Chibi-Makie wailed as she collapsed on to her knees. "Those, those... Bullies! Stupid Izayoi!"

"Uwa…I guess we should get started then…" Her ears drooped as she cried.

"Uh…right…so then…tell me about Little Garden…" Chibi-Makie's question was more like an order the rabbit had to answer to.

"Alright! Black Rabbit will explain." Reaching to the top of the document, the miniature rabbit pulled down a large map of the area of Little Garden.

"Where to begin? Ok, first of all. Little Garden or Miniature garden has the surface area of a star. Another thing to notice is that unlike the lower world or Earth, this world is flat and more island like. To tell the truth Black Rabbit doesn't know what's underneath the garden or where the waterfalls or seas lead to... Or she doesn't at this time of talking."

"I was about to say the Light Novels haven't been fully translated and volume 4 is still in the works!"

"Everyone give a big thanks to magref for translating the series as we await the other light novels to be released!" Chibi-Black Rabbit declared.

"You can talk to that person on the Mondaiji Wikia so thank them while you got the chance!" Chibi-Makie declared.

"So then, Little Garden is separated into seven gates. In truth these gates represent the rank of a community, the closer you are to the center, meaning the lower your number, the greater your power."

"Right…then why are you guys still at the seventh gate? Like at the edge or something?" Chibi-Makie crossed her arms.

"Ah in truth we are heading towards the sixth gate to reclaim our former land."

"Huh?"

"This requires you to read volume 5 of the Light Novels. But basically because of our team flag and name being stripped we were pushed to the outer gate."

"….That sucks…"

"It does... But I guess we wouldn't have a story if we started from the top huh?"

Chibi-Makie nodded at this, admitting that the story needed something to start with.

"I have a question about the digits. What do they mean? Is it the location code or does it have another meaning? Also what does digit land mean?"

"Ah it serves as a location code for us. Hmm…compare them to address back in your world."

Okay that makes more sense!...wait….Then this place…" Chibi-Makie felt her body slump over. "My god I almost got lost here…."

"Oh you wouldn't be able to get far anyway. The closest town would take three weeks to get to."

"How big is this place?!" Chibi-Makie waved her arms around.

"In episode 6 of Mondaiji, Izayoi-Kun made a comment about this world being 13,000 times the size of Earth as he compared it to the size of a sun, which was a star."

"That's…big..." The chibi girl was dumbstrucked.

"Yep, our world is large and even Black Rabbit doesn't know everything... That and the Light Novels aren't finished..." The rabbit grinned sheepishly as she mentioned the Light Novels...Again.

"Is that going to be a running theme?" Chibi-Makie asked, her face looking slightly concerned.

"Umm... Any other questions?" The girl redirected the question, not wanting to answer something among those lines.

"None for now. Though it looks like we got a question for Izayoi and me." Chibi-makie pulled out a flashcard from her back pocket of the gothic Lolita outfit.

"Then let's move on to the next segment! Izayoi-Kun it's your turn!" Chibi-Black Rabbit spoke as the blonde male came back in.

"Already? That was fast…"**  
**

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"To Izayoi and Makie, exactly how much do you both know about the creature known as the Jabberwocky? Do you know where its origins came from?" Chibi-Black Rabbit spoke as she read the question on the card.

"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the Tulgy wood,

And Burbled as it came!"

Chibi-Makie recited. "The beast in question, the Jabberwock often confused for Jabberwocky due to the poems name comes from Through the Looking-Glass and Ehat Alice saw there. It is nonsensical and considered perhaps one of the greatest poems of nonsense written in English."

"The poem also created the Bandersnatch and the Jubjub bird. But that's not what we are looking at."

Chibi-Izayoi took over at this point, not wanting Makie to have all the screen time. Grabbing a book from off the ground, he opened it up to show an image of the draconian beast.

"The illustration by John Tenniel has become the image most versions of the story represent the beast as. Other than a few versions, the Jabberwock is an ugly dragon like monstrosity with a bizarre head and face."

"The other thing to note is that it's assumed that only a Vorpal sword can defeat the beast." Chibi-Makie spoke, grabbing the book off of Izayoi.

"Lewis Carroll once said that he could not explain it or the Tulgey Wood so the meaning of the weapon or what it could do other than slay the Jabberwock is unknown."

"My, my, not bad monkey, you made it through the lesson." Chibi-Izayoi spoke, as if surprised for her success.

"Hah! I can do it once I put my mind to it!" The chibi girl declared while puffing her chest out in pride.

"Yes and that's a first for you isn't it?" The small girl saw red as the boy smirked at her.

"You know I think I owe you for destroying the library." In her hands, the scythe given to her by [Jabberwocky] materialized, the weapon now in a Chibi form itself. "Now. HOLD STILL AND DIE, YOU IDIOT!"

The boy just laughed as he ran out the door, Makie not on his tail. "Kuroi Usagi clean this up." He said as he left, the mini grim reaper after him.

"Ok, Kuroi Usagi will... Wait... Izayoi-san, get back here! You clean up your own mess!"


	7. The Perverted Duo Strikes Again!

**Chapter 7: The Perverted Duo Strikes Again?**

Makie's troublesome grin followed Black Rabbit the rest of the way back, to the rabbit's fear. Why did the girl have to be another troublemaker? Looking back slightly, the rabbit shuddered as she looked at the silveretes eyes. While there was kindness, a fair amount of it to the girl's pleasure, there was also teasing and not a faint amount of that either.

The rabbit felt like crying. Just when she thought she had a decent one she turns out to be like the rest. Makie giggled at the rabbit's sad face.

"Hey at least it was the tail and not the ears…unless you want me to pull on them…they look soft enough.~"

"Noooo!" She shrieked as she grabbed her head, her body shivering slightly. "P-please don't. Black Rabbit doesn't like that." She began to walk faster the rest of the way back, Makie only steps behind her.

-Why is teasing her so much fun? I kind of want an answer to that...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The community grounds were drawing fuzzy images form the girl's mind. She recalled seeing this area slightly, passing through it on Izayoi's back. Even so, now that she got the chance to actually observe she was taking in the surrounding area.

The thirty minute walk came to an end as they arrived at the mansion. Makie's eyes fell onto the fountain. The way the water spewed out made it seem like it was broken. The surrounding area was mixed. Some areas were barren; others were part of the forest.

-Did something happen here?

Her thoughts ended as her eyes fell onto the mansion in front of them. Black Rabbit turned around to see Makie just standing in front of the mansion looking around.

"Is something the matter?" She asked the girl who looked around with confusion in her eyes.

"It's just... Why does this place seem so... Different?"

"That's because..."

"Of something that happened a long time ago. Sorry to interrupt, Black Rabbit." A young male said as he opened the door. Makie's eyes went to the boy with the green hair.

-And here I thought Izayoi was the only male here.

"Ah it's okay Jin-bocchan!"

"Uh…" Makie wanted to talk, but no words came out of her mouth, just a simple noise to grab the young man's attention.

"Ah my apologies. I am Jin Russell, the leader of the community [No Name]."

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

"But you're just a kid!" To say flabbergasted was an understatement. She was completely surprised by the announcement she just heard. Part of her wanted to believe the kid seeing as the one named Jin seemed trustworthy, but at the same time she doubted that such a child could run a community, especially one with that person in it!

"I know it seems unbelievable but it's true." The boy gave a small smile as he nodded to the older girl. "If you would like, I could explain what happened here?"

"Oh. Yes please."

"Then let's talk about it inside. It gets rather chilly out here when the autumn season comes in." The smile the boy had was one that radiated maturity.

-…Little Garden doesn't disappoint huh….

"Oh….If you don't mind…" Makie tilted her head. Jin looked like he was ready to ask her something, and yet he seemed at a loss of words. Even so, the glances with his eyes seemed to give her a hint at what he was going to ask.

"Your outfit…was provided by Shiroyasha-sama?"

"I will be getting a batch of new clothes." Blunt and to the point, Makie spoke as if it was a fact. No, it was a fact, she WOULD be getting new clothes. The girl grabbed the nekomimi form her head and threw them to the ground, walking up the stairs.

The moon rabbit opened it, revealing a large foyer. Stepping inside, Makie looked around herself once again. There wasn't much to say, but it was obvious that despite the large place it was well taken care off. Everything almost sparkled like a star in a sky.

The small group soon entered a little meeting room. The furniture was simple yet it showed years of being used on its cleaned surface. The young lad pulled two chairs out for the ladies before going to the other side of an old desk.

"Where would you like me to begin?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for himself.

"Start from...What happened here?" Makie decided. "Why does it look like a storm came here and ruined most of the place?"

"Right…" Jin lowered his head, ready to recount the story that has been told once before. His eyes closed as he recalled the events in his mind.

_**Knock! Knock!  
**_  
Everyone's eyes turned towards the doors as they opened. Makie blinked several times. Standing at the door were three girls in maid uniforms, but two looked like they were younger than she was. The third however seemed to be as old as Black Rabbit, and yet there was an air of elegance around her and the two small girls.

"Jin-sama we brought the tea." The middle girl, Leticia, spoke as she place a cup in front of Jin.

"Thank you Leticia." The blonde girl nodded as her eyes trailed onto Makie's. Her crimson orbs matched the small girl's. Makie had to admit it; there was something about the girl that threw her in for a loop.

The blonde girl looked like she held the experience of many years and yet to appear so frail and doll like, it was quite a shock.

The eldest had dark black hair with what seemed to be blue horns sticking out from the sides of her head. Her eyes were slitted orbs of pale yellow giving off the feeling of a serpent. Her pale skin just added to this fact as she placed a cup by Black Rabbit.

The last maid had hair of dark red with an uninterested look in her crimson eyes. She appeared to be younger then Leticia, almost the same age as Jin.

Unlike the blonde, the other two were staring at Makie, seeming to be judging her.

-…That's a look people make when sizing another up right…

Makie could feel the sweat on her back as she tried to retain a brave front under the stares of the maids.

"Is this girl really anything special?" The dark red head spoke.

"Yes! She managed to heal Yō-san's wound!" Black Rabbit bragged as Makie flinched, slightly jumping at the remark of what her ability did.

"I-It was nothing special, I-I mean I could something as simple as that any day!" Despite the laugh that came from her lips, inside the girl was shaking.

-I told myself not to do this and look what I done!

"Truly? So you can heal any wound?" The taller maid asked as she began looking at the girl with interest in her eyes.

"Uh…yeah…but…who are you?"

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking another's identity." Once again the red head spoke. Makie narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss I'm going to stare at a guest for no reason other than to be rude."

-NOOO! That's not how I feel!

The red head's eyes narrowed before she spoke. "I am Pest and it is best you do not be rude against one such as me."

_**SMACK!  
**_  
Pest was smacked upside the head with a paper fan. The perpetrator was the blonde.

"Do not be rude to guests. It is unbefitting of a maid."

"…Yes head maid…"

A snicker from the taller maid caused the blonde to smack her.

"Uh…"

"That goes for you too Shirayuki." The snake like woman held her head as she glared at the younger maid yet swallowed her tongue. Getting angry now would just cause another attack from the fan.

"Not talking for once I see. That's good; the guest doesn't have to hear your horrible voice."

...forget swallowing her tongue. Pest was asking for it.

"Please my voice is as grand as the sea. Mine doesn't cause people to want to throw up."

"If my voice causes people to throw up yours-"

_**WACK!  
**_  
Leticia once again used the paper fan to smack the two maids as she placed a tea cup in front of Makie.

"Ignore those two. My name is Leticia Draculair."

Red eyes widened. "Draculair? Like Dracula?"

"No. It is a rather long explanation, and it is best we talked about the community for now. I will alert Asuka-san and Yō-san to Makie-san's presence here."

-Please don't. I still can't talk to them…

Despite the pleading look in her eyes the girl was ignored.

Within minutes the door was opened once more revealing Asuka and Yō, the pair having neutral expressions on their faces.

"Good to see you again, Kobayashi-san." The brunette smiled as she took a seat next to her. Asuka nodded with a smile and took the seat next to Black Rabbit. Two cups of tea were placed down beside the two newcomers.

"So, may I ask why you called us here?" Asuka asked as she picked up her cup with elegance.

"We plan on explaining the community's fall and summoning all three of you." Jin answered.

"Then why do we not wait for Izayoi-kun?"

"No way." Makie's swift and stern reply earned questioning looks from nearly everyone in the room.

"Even Black Rabbit is upset with Izayoi-san and Shiroyasha-sama."

"And you think being upset with him will change his ways?" Asuka's words were accompanied by many heads all shaking in agreement.

"No…But he and Shiroyasha-san didn't have to treat me as a doll." Makie countered.

The heads of the maids turned towards her, understanding with small amounts of pity and sympathy in their eyes. Shiroyasha had done the same to them at the beginning of their work for the [No Names].

"I see..." Asuka stated. Yō looked to her as they both nodded at each other. "We can deal with those two later. Kobayashi-san needs to hear about how this whole thing started."

"Right…" Jin nodded his head. Makie blinked. The tension in the room seemed to increase with that little silence that followed the words of the girl in red and the green haired boy.

"To begin with, three years ago, our community was attacked by a powerful force. In Little Garden there exist many legendary creatures and gods from many religions and mythologies." Jin began.

"An example would be Shirayuki-hime, who is a water god," Said maid puffed out her chest as Black Rabbit continued. "And another is Shiroyasha-sama, who gave Shirayuki-hime Divinity."

"I see…wait…" Makie's mind processed the entire sentence.

The maid, at least one of them was a god... And for the other two to not back down, they would have to be on the same level...

And if Shiroyahsa granted the woman divinity...Just how powerful was she?

-And I talked back to these people! I. Am. So. Dead.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked as he looked at the paling girl.

"I-I'm fine please continue..." The revived girl answered, her mind yelling at her to be more careful with her words.

"Ok, if you're sure." The young leader was not certain if she was ok or not, but she did need to know this stuff. "With beings as powerful as this... We also have Demon Lords... We had the unfortunate experience of meeting one... We lost our name, our banner and a lot of good friends due to this experience." The boy looked down, sadness glowing in his eyes.

"…Eh?" It was all she could say.

"It's the reason why I, Kasukabe-san and Izayoi-san were summoned. We were asked to help restore the community, but we have decided to change that little bit to defeating the Demon Lords, though that was Izayoi-san's idea…"

"A part of me isn't surprised…" Makie recalled several events where the young man was reckless. The white haired woman shook her head, erasing the memories for now as she brought the conversation back to topic.

"But…why? Why was it all taken away?"

"Demon Lords, or Maou, have the power to issue a game and it doesn't matter what you say, you have to participate. This ability is known as [Authority of Host Master]. Shiroyasha-sama is an example of a kind Demon Lord-Don't give Black Rabbit that look!" The rabbit berated Makie for her narrowed gaze.

"Shiroyasha-sama is an example of a kinder Maou. The one that was faced three years ago overpowered us…" Leticia took over the conversation, Makie's eyes drifting to her. "We lost; we had no choice but to follow the rules of the [Gift Game] that was issued. Our Community lost its name and banner, items that are required for a Community to formally exist and reduced to a powerless organization."

"…And those in charge? Your friends?"

"They were all taken away." Black Rabbit's ears drooped as she admitted the awful truth, one that caused Makie to leap out of her seat.

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's how it goes here. Sit down." Pest glared at the white haired seer, who only glared back at the tiny girl. Despite the feelings of anger inside, Makie obeyed and sat down.

"What Pest says is correct. The Gift Games are almost like a law you have to follow. Some can be for fun, but those issued by the Maou's can be devastating, especially if you lose." Jin explained once more. "Our Community lost many of its core members, and Leticia," The boy gestured to the blonde maid. "Who was once considered a Maou herself, was taken by another and stripped of her former powers."

"Huh!? How did you get her back then?!"

"That's where we came in." Asuka took over, her arms folded as her hands cradled her shoulders. "We were summoned from our worlds to assist the [No Names]. We left behind our homes, family, friends, possessions, everything to come here."

Everything? They abandoned everything they knew just to come here? Makie looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Don't you…ever get homesick?"

"Not once. I don't miss anything back in my world."

"Same here." Yō agreed with Asuka.

Makie could only sit in silence as she tried to digest everything. The Community lost. Everyone they know was taken away, including Leticia. But they got her back somehow. If Makie had to guess it was possibly a Gift Game, one that the three humans managed to win. She would have to ask about that later.

Right now there was a question that has been wracking her brain since they mentioned their friends being taken away.

"Okay…when the Community lost…how many people were left?"

"120 members, all children minus Black Rabbit."

"CHILDREN!?"

Children? The future of any group was left here with no adults? Family perhaps taken from them, either killed, taken away or banished. The poor children...

-Papa...

"Are you ok?" Jin asked as he looked into Makie's eyes. Tears were beginning to form unnoticed. The girl closed her eyes refusing to let the symbol of sadness flow.

"Yeah... I'm fine." The girl shook her head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts. "Then, what about the [Gift Games]? If Maou's are abusing the system, then they must be used for some other purpose other than for entertainment."

"Most of them are used for entertainment or competition. Sometimes Communities will go against one another to obtain prizes that the host community offers. For example, I offered up a water tree, a Gift that produces an endless supply of water from the roots of the tree in a game against that boy." Shirayuki decided that it was best she added in her two cents, and decided that the girl should know how it is a god such as herself came to be part of this specific Community.

"…You lost to that open pervert?"

"Sadly…"

Makie winced; she could only imagine the beat down that boy must have given the poor deity. "Okay then…so they are used to offer up valuable items huh? Guess trades and stuff don't exist here?"

"[Thousand Eyes] is actually a large trading Community, but the Gifts and other necessities are often either purchased or won in Gift Games." Black Rabbit once again explained.

The information was pouring in with ease, much to the white haired girl's amazement. She actually understood all this stuff.

-Maybe I was taught all of this before, that or I am able to adapt to different situations with ease.

"Alright, so your Community lost, you became a nameless organization basically, and I am going to assume you couldn't take part in many Gift Games and with the loss of your Core Members, you summoned back up, those being Izayoi and…"

"Kudou Asuka."

"Kasukabe Yō." The girl replied as she caressed the cat lying on her lap.

"Kudou-san and Kasukabe-san. How did you do it?"

"Ah Black Rabbit sent a letter to them with a spell attached that once they opened it and read the contents the doors to Little Garden would open and they would pass through."

"Black Rabbit dropped us in a lake outside the gates."

"…A lake?"

"Ara, did you happen to?"

"I recall nearly drowning and being saved by that idiot." Makie answered Asuka quickly.

"…Popular summoning spot."

"Okay! So then Leticia coming back…this maybe farfetched but…" Makie shook her head once more. No it had to be that way; it was obvious with how the games were. "Was she offered as a prize?"

"Oh? What made you think that?"

Makie placed her index finger on her forehead.

"Hmmm…Well, given how you explained the [Gift Games], it seems that there is a lot at stake. I thought it would be like betting a [Gift] but from the way it sounds you can bet a lot of other things like a name or person. If…Leticia-san…was taken by a Maou and stripped of her powers…I would only assume they would treat her as something of a slave. Going by that idea and how history was back on our world, she was offered up as a Prize and you took that chance to save her right?"

"Correct, though there were a few complications but we easily retrieved her. She now works as a maid for all of us." The head tilt that accompanied the face the female wore sent a chill down Makie's spine.

Cold sweat stuck to her back. Leticia, a maid? Better than slave yes but…

-Even Izayoi wouldn't go that far…right?

It must have been years since she last saw her friend given how he looked now, but people can change in that short span of time. The doubt was erased from her head. She had faith in him, even he wouldn't do anything indecent to her.

-Yeah, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do that.

After all, to him she was a doll to play dress up.

The girl let out a small smile before looking at the other two maids. "So, you two lost to these guys as well then right?" The two maids nodded in response, twin frowns on their face.

-Guess they really don't want to talk about it.

"We can explain Pest later to you. However, do you understand all of this?" Jin's question was not that he doubted the girl's intelligence, she proved herself rather sharp earlier, but more out of concern that they may have explained too much to her.

"Hmm…more or less. I pretty much get the general idea, and some of it is easy to understand. But I know there is a lot more I don't know about this world…"

"If there are any questions you can come to any of us."

"Alright, don't be surprised if I take you up on that offer." The girl stood up from her chair and stretched a little. "Do you guys mind if I take a look around?"

"Sure, please do." The two smiled at each other before Makie left the room.

"She seems nice." Jin commented as the girls nodded.

"No do not be fooled by her smile." Black Rabbit's comment caused many pair of eyes to land on her body.

"Did she do something to you?"

"She pulled on Black Rabbit's fluffy tail…"

"I wish I would have known and asked her how it felt."

"Yō-san!"

"Someone's adding to his group." Shirayuki whispered to Pest, a growing smirk on her face. "Worried?"

"Why should I be?"

"Eh? Are you that dense?" Shirayuki's comment was met with a right hook.

And before another fight could ensure, the head maid ended the brawl before it could begin, much to the disappointment of Asuka and Yō.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie walked down the hallways, observing everything she saw.

The design on the walls.

The cracks in the floorboard.

The lights on the ceiling.

She continued to look around, mapping out the area in her mind, creating a mental directory for her to use.

-Huhu, sometimes it pays to have a good memory.

"This way," a child called out. From in front of her, two children ran out from a corridor, seemingly in a panic. "He's outside and he looks all melted!"

"Are you sure? He's really strong, how could he lose?" The other said before she suddenly stopped. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Her friend asked before he noticed Makie looking at them. "Oh... Um... Who are you miss?"

"I'm a friend of the [No Names]," Makie lowed herself to their height. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah our friend Dean! He's really hurt!" One of the children whined.

"Dean?" The girl raised an eyebrow. She had no clue who this Dean was, but the fact one of the kids said melted perked her curiosity. "Can I see him?"

"Uhm…" The children looked at one another.

-Okay…time for some convincing.

"I can help your friend! I guarantee that I can fix him up and whatever injury he has will be gone!"

"Really?!" A young boy shouted. Makie winced. The kids had stars in their eyes, like they were looking at a celebrity.

-…Oh boy…

"Y-Yep! You know Kasukabe Yō-san? Well she had a burn injury and I healed her with my power! So what ever happened to your friend," Putting her chest the girl stood up, proud of herself. "I can heal it no problem!"

"You the one who healed her?" The girl asked, stars in her eyes. The two kids looked at each other before grabbing Makie's arms. "Come on you have to help Deen!" With that the kids ran off, dragging the older girl with them.

"H-hey slow down!"

-What have I gotten myself into?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"This is our friend!" The little girl said as she pointed at the large red golem. The machine sat on the ground, its arms looking like they had seen better days. All around the machine were young children doing their best to help their large friend.

"So... This is Deen." Makie whispered as she looked at the red golem.

-Holy! What happened to it?

The entire right arm of the large, red golem looked like it had stuck its hand in acid and let it corrode. The arm, or was it an arm, Makie had no clue given how badly damaged it was.

"…Oh boy…This…might be tougher than I thought…"

"Can you help him miss?" One of the kids asked. Turning to the child, she noticed his eyes were watering. It was as if he was scared the large golem would be taken away if it could no long work. The other kids were the same way, worried for their large metal friend.

-Why are they so close to it anyway? I don't understand, isn't it just a machine?

"…I'll do my best." She told the kids as she got closer to the machine.

-If Alpha is future sight then...Then Beta is...Turning back the clock right?

Last night's endeavor came back to her. Kasukabe-san's wound was still plastered in her mind. Her face scrunched up as she recalled the wound, recalling every detail, but also recalling that the wound was healed.

The setting of the clock was on two.

She placed the timepiece in her right hand, focusing on the flow of energy she felt from last night.

-Beta, beta, beta

"Beta."

The timepiece activated once more.

Little by little the meted parts of the golem began to grow, reaching up to encircle the entire arms. Small fragments, lost from the battle with Dodo, began to be recreated as to stop the golem from losing any more parts.

The kids watched awestruck as their large friend became whole once more, their eyes full of wonder as everything came together. As the red light of Deen's eye glowed, the kids knew their large friend was back.

"DEEeeeeeeeeN!" It bellowed as it stood, its arms moving slowly to test how they worked. The children cheered as they ran to the feet of the machine before hugging what they could, happy that their friend was online once more.

"Thank you miss!"

She couldn't hear the children. All she could perceive was darkness. The girl fell to her knees and collided with the ground.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie stirred. Her red eyes opened. There was only a small light in her room but she was able to perceive her surroundings. She felt like she was laying on something soft. Her head turned to the right. Her face met with a wall.

-Am I on a bed?

She girl slowly got up. Instead of the Lolita outfit, she was in a pink night gown. She was in a room, lying on a bed. The timepiece was still around her neck, much to her relief.

"Oh you awake?"

Makie turned her head to the right, seeing a familiar blond sitting next to her on a chair with a book in hand.

"Izayoi..." She mumbled before turning her head away from him. Even if he bought her here, which she doubted, she couldn't forgive him for earlier. Stupid pervert...

The boy sighed. He was expecting this kind of attitude from the monkey.

-Guess I messed up for once.

"Oi, how long are going to be mad at me monkey?"

No answer.

"Okay. I...am sorry. I continued with the joke and made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry...Makie." He didn't look at her, rather couldn't. He honestly felt bad for the way he treated her earlier. What was a joke to him and Shiroyasha was a bad prank to the girl.

"...I passed out huh?"

She spoke?

"Not obvious? Here I come strolling through the community grounds carrying your new clothes and all the kids are around you, passed out on the ground, with a fixed up Deen. By the way Oujou-sama says thanks."

"Its fine, I had to earn my keep somehow." The girl mumbled as she looked at the wall. Rolling his eyes, the male threw a package at her before heading to the door.

"Shiroyasha assures me it's not perverted, so you can be happy on that. And earn your keep? You did that and more when you healed Kasukabe. I'll see you later then." With that Izayoi left the room, the door shutting quietly.

"Dumb idiot." Makie whispered as she looked at the package and opened a corner of it. "Oh. This…actually looks nice."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

A small golden glow was flying down the hallways of the [No Names] building, a large smile plastered on their face as they went. If they were slowed down, their hair of gold and outfit of a darker gold could be seen. This was Merun, a faerie and friend of Asuka's.

"New girl." She called out as she searched for the one who healed her friend. In her hands were small flowers, a thank you gift for the new person. If only she could find them...

"New girl." She called out again as she sped up. She wasn't sure what the person looked like but she would know when she found them. Kindness attracted fairies and made them stay around that person. So someone who healed Deen had to be kind.

She stopped as a door opened in front of her. The faerie was shocked and floated backwards a bit. She blinked once, then twice.

Makie appeared form the room and closed the door. She was dressed in a buttoned up white blouse held tight by a pair of red ribbons at her arms, a buttoned, black corset wrapped around her waist as a black bow wrapped around the inside of the collar. A matching navy blue skirt and black tights contrasted well with the black, red bow shoes she wore.

Her white hair remained the same, except a small red bow with a black outline tied back a portion of her hair.

"Pretty!~"

"Uh…hi?"

The Faerie moved closer to Makie, landing on her shoulder. Eyes of white met with orbs of crimson as the small maiden giggled at the surprised look of the girl.

"For you." Merun said as she held out small flowers to the confused Makie. "Helped Deen."

"Uhh...Thank you?"

"Merun!~" The faerie said pointing at herself. "New girl?"

"Uh…yes. I am the new girl."

"Yattah!" The small girl bounced around before levitating once more.

"Follow me!"

"To where?"

"To bath!"

"W-what?" Makie called out before the faerie grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "H-hey slow down."

"New girl. Name?"

"Name? Makie." The faerie nodded as her speed increased.

"Makie! Bath!" The small girl laughed as Makie had no idea what was happening.

-Why am I being dragged off again?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was taken to a large room, a pool room if she didn't know any better. Sitting in the middle of this room was a large body of water.

"Is this…a bath?"

"Bath." Merun called out before she touched her forehead, as if she remembered something. "Go bath, please." The young maiden said before she flew out.

"H-hey!" Makie called out but the girl was gone. "I've already taken a bath today... But it does look nice." Reaching down to the water, the girl was surprised by how perfect the temperature was. It felt so lovely on her hand and looked so pure and clean.

"Well why not?" The girl decided after how amazing the liquid felt on her skin. "It does fell really nice."

With a nod to accompany her thoughts, the girl began to fiddle with the corset.

The buttons wouldn't come undone.

"W…what the…" The girl tried once more, but no matter how she fiddled with the corset, it wouldn't come off.

"…okay…this can't be me…"

Trying one more time, the girl growled as she had a thought. One that was going to end up with someone getting injured.

-Izayoi... Shiroyasha! Those perverted idiots! Can't believe he went through with his threat! Going to kill them!

"Ara, Kobayashi-san?" Makie froze. Slowly she turned around.

Asuka, Yō holding the calico cat and Black Rabbit stood behind her.

"Ah-uhm-hi!" Makie looked left and right, trying not to meet their gaze, but settled for the floor beneath them.

"Did you come to take a bath also?" The soft voice of the oujou-sama caused Makie to nod her head.

"Well...I planned on doing so…but this stupid outfit won't come off…"

"What?" Taking a step forward, Asuka reached for the buttons and began to fiddle with them herself. "This is odd? Yō." The more stoic girl stepped forward, placing Calico Cat on the ground and began to try to undo the corset herself.

"No good, it's stuck."

"You're kidding…" Tears trailed down Makie's face. She really wanted to bathe in that water, but now she wouldn't get the chance…

"Let Black Rabbit try," The rabbit of the moon stepped in front of Makie as she continued to cry. "I got it!"

"What!?" All three girls cried at once. Sure enough she was unbuttoning the girl's corset. The item hung off the girl's shoulders, one the girl easily removed.

"Thank you Black Rabbit!" Makie declared as her fingers began fiddling with the color of her shirt. The girl paled.

"Don't tell me…" A droplet of sweat fell off of Asuka's brow.

"…Yes…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

After thirty minutes of Black Rabbit undressing Makie, the seer sat at the corner of the bath, legs up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She sat away from them in embarrassment. Shame encased her body, how could she allow those perverts to get one up on her and force her to go through such an embarrassing event?

Asuka and Yō, however, seemed to be having fun giggling at the embarrassment of the rabbit and undead girl.

"I-it's alright Kobayashi-san. It... It's not that bad." The girl turned away from Asuka, now facing the wall. "It could have been worse...It could have been only Izayoi or Shiroyasha-sama who could undo it."

Slowly the girl began to submerge herself in the bath, refusing to let anyone see her back now.

-Please open a hole underneath me right now universe.

The girl felt her body being lifted from the bath. The perpetrator was Yō.

"Please do not drown yourself. I would like to talk to you." The brown haired girl smiled as she looked at Makie with gentle eyes.

Makie gulped. She barely knew the girl and they were awfully close. Makie nodded her head, hoping that would be enough for the girl to let her go.

"Good," Placing the girl back down, Yō backed off after making sure she wouldn't try to hide under the water. "How do you feel about this world so far?"

"The world? It's amazing," Makie admitted. "I never thought something like this could exist... It still feels like a dream I guess."

Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit all exchanged glances. They couldn't understand the girl's feelings, they already knew that. To them trying to understand her feelings of dying and being revived were like trying to understand how the moon was formed and figuring out the truth behind one of the many theories explaining it.

"But this is reality..." Black Rabbit smiled, trying to sound reassuring.

"...I've been wondering about that..." Makie's reflection looked back at her through the water. It displayed the same, doubtful expression she wore.

"I-If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask us okay!" Black Rabbit clapped her hands together, trying to appeal to the nervous girl.

"Actually I do have one…Don't I belong to a Community already? Technically you guys are sheltering an enemy wouldn't you say?"

Tensions arose once more, but it was something Makie had to know.

She was part of a Community that assaulted them. She knew she attacked Izayoi, she knew she was ordered to, but what if there were things she didn't recall. What if she attacked members of the [No-Names], if that was so then they were being generous, even if she was Izayoi's friend.

Then again she hadn't felt any murderous intent. Perhaps it was just paranoia.

But then…why did she feel that she did something wrong? What was this feeling that gripped her heart so tightly she could feel the vibrations of her heartbeat ten times stronger than before?

"I don't think of you as an enemy."

"Huh?" Makie's crimson eyes widened at the words pronounced by the bearer of [Genome Tree].

"I don't think of you as an enemy." She repeated as she looked into the eyes of the confused girl. "An enemy would not heal someone as badly injured as me."

"Or fix Deen." Asuka chimed in. "Merun only likes those with a pure heart anyway. She would have stayed away from you if you were an enemy. You have helped us twice so as far as we are concerned, you are an honorary member of our community."

Those words touched the heart of the seer. Her eyes slightly teared up as she felt the kindness the older/younger girls. She turned away from the three women, not wanting them to see her eyes.

"Th-thank you... That means a lot. Um... Question? Is it possible to change communities?"

Black Rabbit flinched. Asuka and Yō both gave her worried glances. "There is…but…it needs to be mutual on both parties…"

"…Just my luck…" Makie glowered.

"While we can't have you transfer, we can have you registered as a [Guest]." The whiplash from the sudden head lift would leave a rather disruptive pain in the back of her neck, yet Makie didn't bother to notice.

"[Guest]?"

"A guest member is as its name suggests; a member that is temporarily invited or welcomed to stay as a guest in the Community of another. If we do it like this you are welcomed to stay here with the [No-Names]. However, you will be unable to participate in [Gift Games] under our community, it will have to be your own."

"There goes my entertainment…"

"There are certain conditions that must be met for you to be a full-fledged member of the [No Names], and we will have to console with our allies about this."

"Allies?" Makie tilted her head.

"[Will-O-Wisp] and [Six Scars]." Yō answered. "Two other communities we formed an alliance with."

"Each community focuses on a single goal, for the first mentioned, its welding items, from glasses to weapons." Black Rabbit explained. "The second focuses on financial and economical aid. They were our former allies before our Community lost its name and we have recently joined back up with them."

"Wait…so each Community specializes in something? Then what about the [No Names]?"

"Taking down the [Maous]." The complete synchronicity between Yō and Asuka sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

"…How long have you guys been here?"

"Less than six months."

"Half a year?! And you thought taking on the most dangerous race in the world was a GOOD IDEA?!"

"Why not?" The girls answered together once more.

-That…actually sounds fun…and yet life threatening…

"Ok... Can you sign me on as a guest then?" Black Rabbit nodded.

"Of course, I'll have Jin put you down later tonight."

"Why later?" Makie asked before she noticed the rabbit girl lay back into the water, Yō and Asuka joining her within seconds.

"Black Rabbit wants to relax right now."

Makie blinked once, then twice. A smile appeared on her face. She could understand that. She was out looking for the white haired girl all day.

"Thank you…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi was waiting outside the bathroom. He knew if he went in he would just be assaulted, even though he would walk out alive and with a good view in his mind, he decided to be the adult today for Makie's sake.

-…I'm really spoiling her.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and Makie stepped out, her outfit from before in its elegant form. A towel was wrapped around her still wet hair. She looked around before exiting the doors fully.

"Couldn't dry your hair completely?" The girl jumped before she glared at the smirk on Izayoi's face.

"You...I'm not happy with you. What is with the cursed outfit?"

"Cursed? No, just magic."

"This outfit…not myself, not Asuka-san, NOR Kasukabe-san could remove it. Only Black Rabbit…now tell me…what did you or Shiroyasha do to this outfit?" The growl that came from the girl was enough for Izayoi to recall the reason why he nicknamed the girl monkey. Even so, he found her to be more cute than threatening.

"Okay. So Shiroyasha did add a few gifts. But the undressing part is a onetime thing. Basically only Shiroyasha, Black Rabbit or I could remove the outfit."

What?

"…Why?"

"For fun. Though if it was a permanent gift to the clothes it would annoy us." Seeing the frown on Makie's face he decided to explain. "Having to help you all the time, I wouldn't mind but the other two would just get annoyed."

"Other gifts?" She still wanted to throttle the boy but she would let him go...For now

"Defense spells, self-cleaning, it can mend itself after battle damage unless it is completely destroyed. Stuff like that."

"That's rather generous…" Crimson eyes narrowed.

_**BOOM!  
**_  
Izayoi looked outside. Storm clouds began forming over the community grounds.

"Oh yeah, Shirayuki did say it might rain." Purple eyes blinked.

He heard a silent whimper. Izayoi looked down, what he saw was something he thought he would never see.

Kobayashi Makie had her hands over her ears, trembling like a small child.

No…this wasn't right. He never recalled her being scared of thunder.

"Oi Monkey."

He knelt down to her level. He tried to grab her hands but she shook her head.

"Hey you were never afraid of storms before."

"I-I know….but…"

_**BOOM!  
**_  
"EEEEEP!" Her face was pale, body trembling lightly.

"Hey, come on Monkey." He shook her slightly but the girl refused to move.

_**BOOM!**_

Grabbing Izayoi's leg, the girl threw herself behind him creating a make-shift shield to Izayoi's amusement.

"Really, Makie?" The girl nodded slightly before hugging his leg harder as another bolt fell from the heavens.

-Never thought I would see you like this...

"Hey, I think I know something that will help with your problem." He said softly while rubbing Makie's back gently.

"Huh."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" The once scared girl gushed as she looked over the books in the library.

Her eyes sparkled, her mouth agape and in a smile she never once felt before. A soft squeal erupted form the girl as she ran off, leaving Izayoi at the doors.

He couldn't help but laugh. That part of her hadn't changed one bit.

"Well at least we got a free Librarian. Hey Monkey how's your memory?" His voice echoed in the room before Makie ran back to him, already having four books in hand.

"I'd say the same as ever." The girl declared as she sat down on a nearby table, placing the books next to where she planned on sitting.

"Oh really in that case," slamming his hand on the table he revealed a deck of cards. "How about a game for old times' sake?"

"You're not that old but you are on!" Grabbing the deck, she began to shuffle though the cards before placing it back on the desk. "Same rules as ever?"

"Of course. Prepare for another loss."

"In your dreams, last I checked it was my win 75% of the time."

"I intend to change that," Izayoi's declaration sent shivers up Makie's spine. But these chills were not those of fear, but of excitement. The girl matched his determined glare.

"Do so and make that number 100%!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Shiroyasha exhaled softly, a puff of smoke exiting her mouth. She was still in her usual, loli form and yet the prescience around her was enough to have the air vibrate around her.

Across from her was the guest she spoke of for the past two days, the stand-in Floor Master of the East, Saurian Demon King, Kouryuu. Messy black hair, an eyepatch covered his left eye, he wore a blue gi with a black sash wrapped around his chest over a black shirt underneath. White pants and black boots were constantly brushed by a white, cloud like, robe that fluttered ever so often. The male's single blue eye stared at the ground in thought.

"I am not sure how it is they managed to revive her, but I certainly can use another opinion. Your thoughts?"

"Hmm…Difficult to determine. I can't say anything without doing a few tests. But given how you described the body…its possible she is part Homunculus."

"That's what I thought but I had no proof. She hasn't suffered much damage but she doesn't seem like the self-healing type you normally see."

"Even a part Homunculus can repair itself no matter what the damage is..." The man shook his head, a part of him confused by the situation. "Obviously we are missing something... Has [Jabberwocky] attacked any more groups since last time?"

"Hrn…No they seemed to have cooled their heads. However, what I find odd is who was at that scene."

Kouryuu narrowed his eyes.

"From what the girl recalled, the members of the Community are based on those of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. We have already insinuated that she is Alice, but I have been told an alchemist was with them."

"So that science is still practiced."

"Yes." The small girl nodded. "But Shirayuki claimed his way of alchemy was more based around magic. If that's the case then it's possible that alchemist is also a magician."

"That narrows down the identity of his race, but his real name is an issue. If he truly claims to be Fulcanelli then this may pose a problem." Kouryuu rubbed his chin as he spoke.

"Of course. We would have a bigger problem if it was him but... He feels fake if that makes sense."

"As if he was hiding something... Then there is a larger chance that he is fake and we are dealing with someone else." The man shook his head. There was more he needed to know but there was a question on his mind. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I would like to meet with our Alice, this Kobayashi Makie. There's something I would like to see from her."

"Oh ho a test for the new arrival? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of something like this..."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**"Teach me Izayoi-Kun! Episode 2: Special Terms!"**

Chibi-Izayoi was looking around the Library, trying to find clues on where a certain monkey was playing around.

"Oi…monkey…Where are you?" As Chibi-Izayoi looked around for his friend, the boy missed one other place to look.

Up.

On top of one of the bookshelves near the corner Chibi-Makie sat comfortably, several piles of books nearby. In her hands was dictionary yet she was still confused.

"My, my, you really are a monkey."

His remark caused Chibi-Makie to glower at him.

"For the fiftieth time I am not a monkey! I am an Aries and a Rat!"

"So you spread around the black plague huh?"

Chibi-Izayoi moved to the right, dodging a book from hitting his head.

"Hey what happened to proper care and love of books there monkey?"

_BAM!  
_  
The one second he had his eyes shut, a black tome hit him dead in the face. It was the dictionary she was reading.

"Shut up and explain some of this stuff to me. I don't get some of it."

"Uhh no. Our deal remember?" The girl shook in anger before tossing another book that was easily dodged.

"Then get someone to explain these terms to me then."

"Already got one. The leader of the [No Names], the one who will kill all the tyrannical Demon Lords, the one, the only, Jin Russell!" As he announced it, Chibi-Jin came from behind a bookcase.

"Good evening Makie-san."

"Oh Jin-kun!" The chibi-girl jumped down from the bookcase. "He's easy to get along with!"

"Then will be sitting here watching the lesson until its time to answer the new question. By the way, why is only one guy asking questions?"

"I don't know…The offer is to everybody if they have any…" Chibi-Makie shrugged before turning her attention to the green haired boy.

"Alright then Makie-san, what kind of question do you have?"

"Let's start from the top, Floor Masters. What does that mean?"

The green haired boy nodded as he picked up the dictionary that struck Izayoi and bought it over to Makie. "Floor Masters, basically are the moderators of different sections of Little Garden. Their job is to protect the peace and let lower-end communities grow. Each one belongs to the different sections of our world. The north, south, east and west and protect it from any Demon Lords who disrupt the peace."

"I get it, but who runs which section?"

"The north is protected by my friend, Sandora of [Salamandra]. The south is run by her sister, Sala Doltrake who is part of the Draco Greif Alliance and leader of that and One Horn. I don't know much about the western leader other then they are a part of the Onihime alliance. As for the east, you've met her or the former one at least."

"…Shiroyasha?"

"Yes."

"Did her harassment of female clients get her booted form the position?" Chibi-Makie spoke in a deadpan tone, but it quickly turned to shock.

"Actually no. She stepped down for the time because of the recovery of her full powers. So I supposed it would be best to say that the person I am about to mention is her stand in."

"For crying out loud! How do such perverted loli's get to become so powerful!?" Chibi-Makie vibrated, anger portrayed on her face.

"That's something I cannot answer just yet. The light novels haven't been fully translated and Volume 10 was just released."

"I know this is a fanfiction but man does it deter from Canon." Chibi-Makie sighed.

"I guess it does, but that's what happens when we don't have the full information. Umm... Anyway. The person Shiroyasha is stading in for is Saurian Demon King also known as Kohryuu. You'll more than likely met him later though so..." The boy scratched the back of his head as he tried to think what else he can teach Makie. "What else?"

-I know I heard his name somewhere before…Saurian Demon King….Ah well! I will learn during the story!

"The position of Guests. It was mentioned earlier but could you explain it a bit further please?"

"Ah a Guest member is like a VIP for another Community. While you cannot join our guild officially, you are allowed to help represent us in a way, but any games you participate in will be using your original Community's symbol and name."

"Hey then I was lied to!"

"Not exactly. With the way [Jabberwocky] is, it is for the best you don't participate in any high level ones, like ones at Festivals and such."

"Because of what those bastards did. Thanks [Jabberwocky] you completely effed up my life!"

"You will be treated as a member but there are certain things you can and cannot do."

"Alright..." Chibi-Makie stopped her flailing about, slumped over as she sighed in defeat. "So I know what a [Maou] is, A [Floor Master], a [Guest], what else was I confused on…" The girl thought deeply as Chibi-Jin smiled reassuringly.

"I know a [Gift] is a specific ability, that is going to be looked up on in the next chapter…Yeah that's it for now! Thanks Jin!" The chibified girl smiled as the boy nodded his head.

"Now for the question and answer section. Izayoi-san?"

"I got it, I got it." Chibi-Izayoi stood up.

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"The question is what does the members of our Community and Shiroyasha think of Black Rabbit in one word."

"Is it for every member including the maids and Lilly?" Chibi-Jin asked.

"I guess so." The older Chibi clicked his fingers causing the members and Shiroyasha to appear from nowhere. "Before anyone asks, this world is like a gift so I can cheat a little bit and no explosions from the rabbit."

"What is Black Rabbit doing here?"

"Alright guys. In one word, name off what you think of Black Rabbit!" Chibi-Izayoi's orders were met with a paper fan to the head from said chibi-rabbit.

"Who would ask such a question-"

Shiroyasha: MY BIG BOOBED RABBIT!

Pest: Annoyance.

Shirayuki: Good-For-Nothing.

Leticia: Child.

Gry: Headache.

Lily: Onee-san!

Merun: Big Breasts!

Jin: Comrade.

Yō: Pet.

Asuka: Pet.

Izayoi: Toy.

Chibi-Black Rabbit was left in shambles. Slowly, she turned her head to Chibi-Makie. Her eyes spoke it all, please don't tease me.

"…I don't know. I haven't known her for long but…I'd say decent."

"D-dosn't Black Rabbit get to say a word?" She asked tears slowly building in her eyes.

"Ok," Chibi-Makie nodded her head. "But only because you seak in third person."

"Hooray! Black Rabbit's word is..."

"Servant," the problem children interrupted.

"That's right! Black Rabbit's word is servant... Wait no it's not!"

"Sadly that's all the time we have so see you next time." Chibi-Izayoi said as e group began to wave to the camera.

"You can't end it here! That's not fair! Makie-san don't let them end it here!"

**END OF SEGMENT**

**AND THUS IT ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! WOHOO WE ARE ON A ROLE, DAMN I AM SO PROUD OF US KOOPA!**

**The questions and answers segment is still open so if you have questions go ahead and ask! **

**Alright we shall see ya next time and hopefully you all are still enjoying the fic…though if you do read please review…please reviews are what keep this fic alive and without enough…it will die….**


	8. The Answers to Everything Are Revealed

**Chapter 8: The Answers to Everything Are Revealed With a Test?**

Izayoi blinked as he looked at the large wall blocking the opening to the library.

-Why did I tell Makie we have a library?

He asked himself as he looked at the tower of books preventing anyone from entering the room.

"Maki, you in there?"

No answer. Izayoi grumbled. This was his fault he knew that.

"Maki, you got five seconds to answer."

Still no answer.

"Makie-"

"Come back in a few hours I am almost done sorting!~"

"Sorting? What are you sorting in there?" A couple of books were moved from the opening to allow Izayoi access to Makie's eyes.

"Someone messed up the entire Dewey system. I don't know how anyone found books in this place but at least it's becoming ordered." The opening was then closed up as the librarian disappeared into her work.

Izayoi clicked his tongue.

"You just HAD to pick now to do it too?"

"Why not? Everyone should be asleep, well minus you; I kind of figured you would be up. Go take a walk or something I will be done in two hours!"

"I'm not waiting that long!"

"Too bad I can only accelerate my time up to thirty minutes."

"Accelerate? Are you still using that watch?" He leaned against the wall. He might as well start up a conversation while she was organizing books at the door. Still, if she spent the entire night sorting out the Library, all of it….

-What kind of human possesses THAT kind of diligence?

"Why not? It's helping me with learning and controlling my ability. Turns out every number on the dial activates one of the functions of my power. Alpha is my foresight, beta is rewinding and it looks like my theory on Gamma was right. I used it and it accelerated my time and I was able to get half of the library done." Her voice was muffled, though due to his excellent hearing he could pinpoint what she was saying.

"Is that a good idea? No offence Makie but wouldn't it speed up your ageing as well?" There was a pause as the girl in the room thought about the question. Would there be a downside to this power?

"I thought about that earlier but I don't feel any older. Maybe I'm not affected by that sort of thing due to...Well you know."

Izayoi was silent. He knew the girl was alive right now, but the fact that day kept coming back to his mind only caused him to feel slight pain in his heart. Even so, the biggest question of all, how Makie was alive, was something they planned on finding out.

Taking the letter out from his jacket the boy opened the letter and reread the contents. They had received it last night, and the message was something that slightly startled everyone and yet something they expected.

[To the No Name Community of Outer Gate Seventh Region, we request your presence at Thousand Eyes Easter Branch Shop concerning the attacks on Little Garden Seventh Gate Areas by [Jabberwocky] and the girl known as Kobayashi Makie. Please adhere to this request at 13:00 the following day.]

The writing was very much like the shopkeeper of the Thousand Eyes branch, and yet Izayoi felt like there was more to this letter.

Was this concerning the return of Saurian Demon King? He only took up the position for a week before leaving, forcing Shiroyasha to retain her position for a bit longer.

Now that he is back, will she officially leave?

Better yet, why was she still a child when her powers have returned? Is she still keeping them sealed?

"Ne, Izayoi?"

"What?" He lazily replied.

"Do you think they can tell me what I am?"

"I've known you for a while now and even I can't tell what you are." The sound of a grunt caused the man to smirk as a book fell to the ground. "But Shiroyasha more than likely has a good idea what you are."

"And what's that?"

"A new target for her fantasies."

"Sakamaki Izayoi I am being serious!" The fact that he could hear her perfectly was enough to make Izayoi realize she was raising her voice significantly.

His signature laugh echoed through the halls.

"You know, just for that I will find ways to keep you out of the library you failed excuse for a bookworm!"

"I'll find a way back in regardless."

"No you won't. I'll make it Izayoi proof!"

"Izayoi-proof huh? That's not going by much."

"I've known you for a year and I have future sight to back me up. I will do the same thing I did with the other library!"

"Didn't I always get in though?" It wasn't a question, it was the truth. The boy always ended up in the library no matter what Makie had tried.

"Well last time I had a disadvantage... This time I will not let you in no matter what. Why did you come here anyway?"

"It's a library." Izayoi bluntly admitted, though there was a hint of something else. Something that caused the girl to groan. He was mocking her.

"...Get in here; I need to ask you something anyway." Izayoi smirked as he pushed himself from the wall. The books blocking the doorway were removed and Izayoi entered the library.

"...Son of a…."

She meant it...she organized the entire library. No, not just organized, she polished, cleaned, and removed every trace of dirt from what he saw. His eyebrow twitched. He couldn't decide if this was something interesting, or something annoying.

"Problem?" The girl asked as she stood on a mobile stool, in the middle of organizing the top shelves. She grinned as she looked down at him, happy that she was annoying him and at the moment looking down at him for a change.

The boy shook his head, amusement and slight frustration showing in the movement. She wanted him to go for the bait? Then it was time to reverse it.

"I think you missed a spot?" The girl blinked before looking over to where he was pointing at. Wheeling herself to the location she saw nothing out of place.

"No... I think you're wrong."

"Really? And how would you know that from your spot?"

"My spot?" From there, Makie felt the world move past her as Izayoi lightly kicked the stool, causing her to hit another bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Hey! That's not funny Izayoi!"

"I thought it was."

"Jerk!" Makie stood up and patted her skirt.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Makie looked up at Izayoi. Her gaze was stern and solid.

"I was told...Asuka-san, Kasukabe-san and Izayoi...all were summoned by a letter."

Ah...he should have known it would be about that.

"Abandon your family, friends, possession, and world and come forth to our Little Garden." She spoke as if she was reciting the words of the letter by memory, despite never seeing the letter and only hearing the words from Black Rabbit herself.

"Izayoi...did something happened...after I died?"

"...You mean something you predicted?" Makie averted her gaze.

"...Two years after you passed away…" He paused. How was he to explain it?

"Makie... You remember Canaria right?" The girl simply nodded. She remembered the woman who was Izayoi's adopted mother. I was because of her she had a place she could visit whenever, met good friends and became stuck with the headphone wearing idiot of a best friend. She owed a lot to the woman, more then she could possibly imagine.

"Of course, but what does this have to do with..." She froze as she realized something. Why would Izayoi leave Canaria. The two were close, really close. Even though Izayoi would deny it, he cared for the woman so why would he leave unless...

"She's gone isn't she?" Izayoi's silence was the only answer she needed.

What could she say? She was shocked. The woman was in perfect health when she passed. What could have caused her sudden death? Was it an illness? No, that didn't matter right now. What did was…

Swallowing the forming lump in her throat Makie asked the much needed question.

She never got the chance. Izayoi was in front of her, mouth next to ear.

"I need to tell you something important. About Canaria…"

Makie blinked rapidly, each blinked serving to increase the blush on her face. She listened to what Izayoi had to say.

"...?! WHA-" Izayoi placed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet." He said. From the corner of her eye, Makie could see the stern and serious look on his face. She understood. It was best to keep this new information about Canaria to herself. When he saw that she understood, Izayoi removed his hand from her face. "Sorry but I had to make sure you understood."

"Don't worry I do," she said while breathing out a sigh.

Blonde hair shook as Izayoi nodded his head. He felt heat radiating from her cheeks. Was she blushing. Looking at her confirmed his suspicions.

Her face was a tint of pink that stood out in contrast to her white skin. A soft snicker escaped him.

"If only you had this skin while alive. That black hair, white skin and red lips would make you the real snow white."

"D-don't even joke about that! Especially in this place it's bad enough I am being called Alice!"

"Would you rather be Sleeping Beauty then?"

"...Izayoi, get out."

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"Because if you don't, I'll break one of my own rules. The rule that I will never hurt a book." The boy grinned before he left. He knew she wasn't kidding; she would throw something at him if he stayed.

"So... Cinderella then?" He closed the door quickly as a large book slammed against it. The boy chuckled to himself as he left the library hallway.

-Well that was fun...Now what?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie remained in the library, finishing off the organization with the last shelf. The girl had a proud smirk on her face. Her all nighter finally paid off, the Library must have never looked better!

"Makie: 1, Library: 0!" The girl declared as she placed the last book in the shelf. "Hehe...I so rule…!"

"Well that's a first then." The girl jumped before glaring at the uninvited guest. Behind her as usual was Izayoi, his damnable smirk still on his face. "I got bored and decided to come back." He said as he answered her unsaid question.

"Shut up..." She growled out. Why did he have to come back?

"Would rather not thank you. It would be boring and not as fun to annoy you then."

"Izayoi... Why did you come back here? It's only been half an hour."

"Try two hours actually."

"Huh?" The walked up to her and pointed at the watch sitting on her chest. Looking down she lifted the object. It was indeed, two hours later. A bright blush appeared on her face as she turned around.

"Okay why did you come back?"

"To read some books Monkey. You don't need to be a rocket scientist for that." Izayoi declared as he maneuvered around the corner. He knew how she worked, and knew that the book he was looking for would be on the other side of the shelf.

-Baka Izayoi…

The girl huffed as she turned on her heel. Her body slammed against the table.

-What the…

Makie looked down at her hands. She gripped them, or tried to. She could barely move her body.

"What the...what's…." This wasn't fatigue, she knew this. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist before her legs gave out completely. The girl looked up to see familiar purple eyes.

"Oi, why the sudden clumsy act? It's not cute."

"I'm not clumsy, I'm fine." she tried to pull away from his hold yet her body refused to respond. Her body felt tired yet her mind did not. It was as if her nervous system was on the fritz but she didn't feel any internal pain.

"Something tells me you're not." Izayoi stated before letting go of her. As soon as she began to fall forward, he grabbed her again. "Yep, you're not ok."

"I'm telling you I'm fine." She was lying, they both knew that. Makie began to worry as she thought on this. Why was her body not working? It was fine a couple of hours ago? So why now and in front of Izayoi?

-Think carefully about this...Keep calm and think…I wasn't like then when I was alive-

Crimson eyes widened. That was it. When she was alive she was fine. She tripped every now and again but only over stuff, not her own two feet. Her coordination was perfect.

If this was her body, then her coordination was lost, or most of it. But why now?

"Izayoi...since I died...do you think It's possible that I lost how to properly move my body?"

Now that she mentioned it, her steps and movements seemed heavier compared to back then.

"Maybe...Your movements were fine when we fought earlier..."

-Earlier... Not that's the wrong word. The other day but why was she moving fine then? That geezer said she was revived three months, possibly around the time we fought Pest, so why now...Unless…

"The helmet." At Izayoi's words Makie turned with confusion on her face. "When we fought, your body was fine. No problems whatsoever but when you lost it..."

"When the helmet broke, my body began to slow down since it was the helmet that was controlling my movements…and having me in top condition." Makie's eyes turned wide. The idea made sense. Why else would her body be weakened? Her death, followed by decomposition would have made her body unable to work properly. The helmet gave the girl movement she never had or possibly gained and when it was destroyed...

All the progress was gone as well. Leaving her with a weakened body that was nearly unusable...

Tears generated at her eyes. Was she useless now? The girl shook her head. She had to stay positive, she told herself over and over like a mad chant.

"This sucks…"

"Hey the problem could be fixed with a bit of sleep." Izayoi lifted the girl, holding her in his arms. From white to bright red the girl stared up at the boy with confused eyes.

"A-are you taking me to my room?"

"Nope. I don't want to leave library so you are sleeping on the floor." With those words Izayoi dropped her by the shelf he intended to read by.

"You can't just leave me on the floor."

"If you can get to the door, then I'll take you back to your room." Izayoi said as he pulled a book of the self. 'Babylonian Treasures' was the chosen title.

"Gah...You suck Izayoi." The girl moaned as she struggled to stand up.

"Just sit down and sleep, I'll wake you in a couple of hours." The seer began to slowly blink as drowsiness began to affect her body.

"You better... You idiot..." She mumbled. Even so, she felt mildly uncomfortable with her back on the shelf. She could never sleep sitting up. Her eyes trailed onto Izayoi, whose attention was on the book. A smile appeared on her face.

Izayoi read the book in his hand, until he felt something on his body. Rather on his shoulder. Purple eyes looked below, seeing a breathing, healthy body leaning on his shoulder.

"….."

This was not going to be easy if she was leaning on his shoulder. Placing the book down the boy maneuvered her body so that it was lying on the floor. However, her head was laying peacefully on his lap.

"I'll wake her... In four hours." The boy decided as he began to read.

RETURNOFLOSTSOULS

The dreams of the girl were blank. Darkness enveloped her mind as she slept peacefully. Nothing formed in her mind, no images nor words. Just a calm inky world that protected her from all.

"...et her slee..."

-What was that Izayoi?

Her mind stirred slightly as she tried to hear the conversation going on outside the world of dreams.

"... King... To see her..."

-King?

"Let her re..."

-Maybe I should get up...

Slowly, the darkness faded as Makie's eyes opened. Above her were Pest and Izayoi's face, frowns were on their features as they looked at one another.

She blinked once, the images clearing out a bit more.

"Izayoi…"

Purple eyes averted to look at the slowly awakening girl.

"Yo, you awake?"

"No I'm-"

_**BAM!**_

"-GYAAAAAA!" Makie grabbed her head on reflex, lifting herself up. Tears in her eyes she harshly glared at Pest.

"Why did you kick me in the head for?!"

"To wake you up." The maid said, her eyes looking down in slight boredom. "When you are ready go to the foyer, the rabbit and Jin-sama wish to see you about something." The maid gave a slight bow before she walked out of the room, leaving the girl to blink as she looked up at her friend's face.

"First, ow! And second, what's her problem?" Izayoi shrugged as a teasing smirk appeared on his face. To Makie this meant one thing.

The smirk was simply known as his I-Know-Something-But-I-Won't-Tell-You-Because-I'm-A-Perverted-Jerk face.

The name was still being worked on.

"Okay jerk if you won't tell me then forget you…" Makie stood up, her hand still running through her hair, soothing the spot that caused vibrations through her head.

"Why was she even here?!"

"Just to remind us we have to head over to [Thousand Eyes] and that Black Rabbit and O-Chibi were waiting for us, the Oujou and Kasukabe."

"That's it?! She kicked me for that!?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Makie grinded her teeth. That maid did it because she could. What did she ever do to tick that girl off?!

"Did I attack her or something when i was brainwashed?!"

"Nope. But come on let's-"

"ON NO! We are NOT moving anywhere until you place the books back!"

Izayoi's eyebrow twitched. Clicking his tongue he responded.

"This is important you know."

"I don't care. Put the books back Izayoi." The male sighed in annoyance before following the orders of the girl. He would rather not get yelled at for the next few hours.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Oh you're all here." Jin said as he greeted the newcomers as they entered the foyer. "Thank you all for coming. Are we all ready?"

Several heads nodded, all except for ones. Makie had her gaze on the floor. Her mind was entranced by what [Thousand Eyes] would want with her. Perhaps they could explain how she was brought back?

"Makie, you ok?" Black Rabbit asked as she looked at the sad look that the girl gave the floor. Makie's head snapped up as she looked startled.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She waved her hands about as she tried to keep suspicion off her.

"Ok what's wrong?" Unfortunately she forgot she was with people who would to fall for such obvious lies. Izayoi gave her an annoyed look causing the girl to look away.

"Izayoi-san, she said she is fine." Almost everyone wouldn't fall for an obvious lie. Asuka and Yō raised eyebrows as Black Rabbit looked confused by the odd looks everyone sent her.

"What she says is true! It's just me overthinking the situation," Makie gestured with her hands to explain herself.

"...If you are sure then let us go." Jin ordered, through concern was on his face.

The girl was an open book to him and the others, she realized this. Even so, none of them would be able to help her, she knew this as well. Her problems, her questions, none of them could solve it.

Perhaps those at the shop would be able to help lift the weight from her shoulders? She honestly hoped so.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The shopkeeper swept the nearby areas around the shop. Despite the grin that was on her face, her mind was deep in thought.

Once again the [No Names] would be allowed entrance for free, despite the number of Gifts and wealth they had obtained through their past deeds. While it didn't bother her as much as back then, now they were bringing that girl from [Jabberwocky] once more.

Her mind raced back to what her Lord and Lady asked of her.

The familiar voices of those from the nameless Community began echoing down the streets. It was almost time.

"Stop pulling on Black Rabbit's ears!"

"I hadn't had a chance to touch them yet." Was the response from Makie as she went for another handful of rabbit ears. As the rabbit dodged to the left, Yō grabbed the bluenettes ears instead causing the rabbit to yelp in pain.

"Welcome [No Names]." the shopkeeper said as she bowed to the group. Yō let go of the rabbit's ears as she looked at the helper of [Thousand Eyes]. Black Rabbit sighed in relief as she walked through the door, massaging her ears as she went. One by one the group walked in, yet when it was Makie's turn.

"I can't let you through." The shopkeeper frowned as she held out her broom. Her eye narrowed as she intended to not allow the former [Jabberwocky] member into her guilds shop.

"Why not?" Makie asked as she took several steps back. She didn't know what she did to annoy the helper but she would rather not know.

The woman pulled out a card from the inside of her sleeve. It was a rectangular card with letters that were the same as of the books she read earlier.

"My apologies, but you must be tested...by orders of 'Great Sage Who Devastates Seas'." The card shined brilliantly. The light robbed Makie of her sight.

She felt the ground beneath her feet break apart, and yet she felt like she was still standing on something.

Then she felt it, cold seeping through her boots.

Makie opened her eyes. Pure shock was her only reaction.

She was no longer in the world she knew of.

She was in a world surrounded by a forest, a mountain in the horizon, a frozen lake, and a sun that went around horizontally.

Her mouth hung open, trying to fish for words she could not produce.

"You've never seen a Game Board before have you?" The Shopkeeper said as a Gift Card appeared in her hands. "Essentially, this is a world that grants buffs and debuffs to those who enter a Gift Game. This one is more basic and is more of a change in scenery then anything." The card vanished as a naginata took its place. "Regardless of your change in alliance, I refuse to let a member of [Jabberwocky] to see my lady." She spun the naginata around lazily on a circle as she prepared to face her opponent.

Makie took another step back as the look of the assistant frightened her. Even with the lazy spins of the weapon, the seer could tell that she was a master with the tool.

Why, why did this have to happen now?!

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Problem Children, Jin and Black Rabbit entered the shop with no fuss. However, Black Rabbit stopped as she heard the words of the shop keeper.

"?" Turning around to address the situation, the rabbit's eyes were blinded by light. The brilliance alerted the others, who shielded their eyes from the white light.

The radiance vanished as quickly as it appeared. Black Rabbit opened her crimson eyes.

Neither Makie nor the Shopkeeper was there.

"What is going on?!" Asuka spoke, using a voice that demanded to know what occurred.

"Makie-san…" Jin whispered.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes. Was this why they asked for the girl?

"No need to worry." All eyes trailed onto the white haired goddess. "We are merely checking something."

"Checking what?" Yō asked.

"To see if our suspicions are correct." A familiar voice spoke from around the corner. Eyes widened as a familiar man stepped out.

"Saurian Demon King-Sama!" Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"Just Kouryuu," The man smiled.

"Still have that insincere smile huh? At least it's not as bad as before."

"Ara? Is that so?"

"Shiroyasha-sama, Kouryuu-sama, may I ask why Makie-san and Shopkeeper-san vanished?" Jin was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Like I said, we needed to see something. Ah don't worry. If you are curious we can watch from the television the other room. Tea and snacks have been prepared before your arrival."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie panicked as she hid behind a nearby tree. Her breathing was erratic as she the shop keeper walked past her. She didn't know exactly what was happening but knew she had to avoid the woman and her naginata.

_**THUNK! **_

Above her head, a blade was stabbed through the trunk of the tree. "Running will not help you." The assistant stated as she ripped the blade from its spot. "If you wish to leave, there are only two ways. Defeat me or die, there is no other way. Now summon your weapon."

The girl ran from her hiding spot. Weapon? What was this woman on about? As she was about to dive to another tree, she froze. Her body tumbled forward as her right leg froze.

-What... What happened? I thought my body would be working fine now!?

"Stand up please." Makie looked up from her position on the ground as the assistant stood above her, her weapon resting by her side as she looked down at the weakened girl. "What will I tell my lady if you are unable to face me properly?"

-If I could move I WOULD!

Makie lightly glared at the woman standing above her. She had to move, that tiny voice continued to tell her to move. She focused all her concentration on her legs. Slowly, the girl began to stand.

Her legs trembled massively. Even so she stood on her own legs.

"Alright...what's this about a weapon?"

"You don't know?" The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as she looked carefully at the girl. "I was told you have a weapon. At the very least summon your Gift Card."

"Gift Card? And how do I do that." That caused the shop keeper to freeze. Did this girl really not know what these things are? Perhaps she was not taught but...Why wouldn't the [No names] teach her about these things?

"...Very well. Defend yourself the best you can." The Assistant was not amused by this. It seemed harsh but she had her orders.

'Even if the girl doesn't summon a weapon, fight her. We need to see something.'

Those were words of her masters. She assumed they knew what was going on and that this would have happened. They always seemed to know.

Makie struggled to stand. Her body just did not want to cooperate; commanding it to stand at all was a feat she was struggling with.

The shopkeeper saw the way her body trembled under the girl's own weight.

"...Can you not move?"

"I really want to be a smartass, but I am just gonna say no...I can't…"

"I see..." The woman walked forward, her weapon's blade at chin length to Makie's. "I apologize for this but please know these are my orders." As her blade went down, Makie's eyes slammed shut.

-This isn't the end is it?

The blade came closer.

-I could reverse time...No that won't work would it? Oh I have to try! Beta.

Time reversed little by little around the shopkeeper causing her to return to sphere she had started.

"I apologize for this but please know these are my orders." She repeated as her blade came down.

-That didn't help at all! I can't reverse her too far. Gamma won't help me either. I...

Her eyes shut once more as the blade came towards her forehead.

_**THUNK!**_

"W-what?" The sound of surprise from the assistant caused the girl to open her eyes. Shock went through her body as she stared at the scene.

The blade of the naginata was in the ground. That could have been an accident but what wasn't was her hand holding the wood below the blade.

Forcing the weapon to miss her head and be trapped in the ground. It was all her on impulse.

-W-wha?

The shopkeeper had a similar expression as the girl.

She quickly pulled back her naginata, staring at the girl.

"Your weapon...it's a polearm correct?"

"I-I don't…" Makie was still trying to decipher what occurred. She caught the pole and redirected the blade end; at least, that was what she could figure out.

Then she recalled the conversations. The words Izayoi spoke to her. They fought when she was brainwashed.

Did her body recall the movements of the weapon and how to wield it?

But that was useless without a weapon or a body that can move properly!

"Allow me to try this again." Once more the blade came down near Makie's head, at a slower speed this time around. And once more, Makie's hand grasped the spot at the same place. Tossing the naginata back at the helper, it struck her on the forehead causing her to take several steps back.

-Ok I can block her... But that's it. Striking her is near impossible now. I don't know what weapon she is talking about or how to summon it... I'm back where I started just this time were in a deadlock.

The shopkeeper was shocked, but she had to admit the girl was impressive. Despite claiming not to have skills in fighting, she correctly managed to block at the right time. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared once more. This time she intended on thrusting into the girl's body, no holding back.

Makie saw the strike. But her speed wouldn't be able to keep up with her. Gripping the [Gift] around her neck the girl spoke.

"Gamma!"

The blade slashed forth. The white haired girl vanished.

The helper stood on guard, her weapon's blade pointing to the sky. Every so often she turned as she waited for her reluctant opponent to reappear. The sound of grass rustling behind her caused the woman to hit the air behind her with the butt of her weapon. Air left Makie's lungs as she backed off slowly while the woman turned.

A forward lunge turned into a feint to the side as the pole of the weapon smacked Makie in the side.

-Ok, that hurts. Let's see... Using Gamma on my legs is letting me move normally but as soon as I stop it I'm a sitting duck. Is there a way to do this?

The shopkeeper went in for another assault, Makie activating the watch again, sending her fifty meters back from the experienced weapon wielder. Blue eyes narrowed as they fell onto the crimson eyed girl's form.

"I want out of this crazy place…I wanna go home!" Makie's declaration echoed through the trees as she ran away.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Hmm….perhaps we came too strongly on her…"

_**WACK! **_

That was the sound of Shiroyasha being smacked by the large paper fan Black Rabbit had in her hands. She then went to smack Saurian Demon King, who took it without reservation like the celestial spirit he sat next to.

"You Bakas!" The rabbit yelled as her hair turned pink. "Why did you think this was a good idea? She cannot defeat Shopkeeper-san."

"She isn't meant to defeat her." Kouryuu stated as he stared intently at the television. "This is meant to be a test. A test to see what exactly the girl is capable of... Right now, she's doing fine."

"Is she?" Asuka asked. "She seems to be struggling."

"I was expecting her to summon her weapon to make this fight fairer...You did teach her that right."

The [No-Names] looked at one another before looking down. They didn't expect Makie to ever get into another fight anytime soon so training her to summon her Gift Card was left until later.

This caused Shiroyasha to act. Immediately she pulled out her white card, stamped with the symbol of [Thousand Eyes], the twin goddesses Alpha and Omega.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie panted. She could barely run anymore. The shopkeeper was faster than her, catching up to the girl with amazing speed. Makie scooted back against a tree, tears building at her eyes.

Instead of an attack and glaring eyes, she received pity from the shopkeeper. The girl released the naginata, the item dispersing into light.

"This is hopeless. I cannot see if Shiroyasha-sama and Saurian Demon King are correct about you." She held out her hand for the girl to take.

_**SMACK!**_

The shopkeeper drew her hand back. Makie whacked the hand with a backhand smack.

"I...I don't need pity…" Makie, using the tree behind her as leverage, the girl stood up once more.

"Are you sure you wish to do that? I do not want to give you pity but I am becoming worried." The Shopkeeper admitted. "I only have basic medical training but I can tell your body can barely function right now. I ask you to please surrender."

"I... I refuse..." Makie slowly began to straighten herself, grabbing hold of a branch as she stood up. "I can't lose this... Trust me on this. I'm too stubborn to lose here."

"That stubbornness can get you killed." The shopkeeper replied as she walked up to the girl who tried to walk. Just as expected, the girl fell forward, being caught in the shopkeeper's arms.

"...It is as they thought...You...are a Homunculus…"

The area surrounding them began to break apart, Makie observing the events as she watched the world vanish, being replaced with wooden buildings and solid, concrete ground.

"So it was fake..." Makie said as she struggled to stand up away from the helper.

"Easy." The Assistant bought the girl close to her as she helped her move inside the shop. "I apologize for the fight but I had my orders."

"Orders? It was a test?"

"That it was." As the two entered Shiroyasha's room, they noticed the group and the demon king waiting for them. Makie blinked. She recognized nearly everyone except that one male with the eye patch. The male smiled kindly, standing up as he faced the girl being held by the shopkeeper.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said as he held out his hand. "Saurian Demon King also known as Kouryuu. I apologize, the test was my idea."

"I-it's ok." The girl said as she struggled to lift her hand. "Sorry... I don't think I can shake right now."

Then it hit her.

Saurian Demon king, Great Sage Who Devastates Seas. She recognized the name. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Uhm...Saurian Demon King...Is that...in reference to...The Journey to the West?"

"Arere? You know about it?"

The realization felt like ten tons of bricks fell upon the girl's head.

-SOMEONE RELATED TO SUN WU KONG WAS HERE?!

"Wait…but then...that means…Sun Wu Kong-"

"Is a girl, and yes, she is here-"

"A GIRL?!" Makie's screams bounced off the thin walls as her eyes widened. "AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS LITERARY ICONS IN EXISTENCE WAS HERE IZAYOI?!"

"Oi, I haven't met her so what was the point of telling you?"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THEY LIVE IN THIS WORLD! THAT'S LIKE SAYING FAIRYTALES LIKE PIED PIPER OF HAMELIN EXIST!"

Izayoi's and the other problem children's smirks caused Makie to freeze.

"The pied piper existed as well?" She spoke in a very small tone as stars began to form in her eyes.

"He did... Then he died." And as fast as a shooting star they vanished from her eyes.

"And I missed seeing him? Not fair!"

"Well here in Little Garden there are many representations of Fairy Tales, natural phenomena, and even important events in history." Jin explained as Makie turned to him. "Makie-san, do you recall Pest-san?"

Immediately the girl released a sour look. "That brat kicked me in the head to wake me up."

Jin nervously chuckled.

Her reaction was going to be an interesting one.

Everyone thought the same thing, though in different tones.

"Monkey, history question." Izayoi took over as he crossed his arms, his eyes closed. "What event occurred in the 14th century when the sun entered a cooling period?"

"That would be the Black Death, but that was in Europe. There were actually three different Black Deaths, but the one you're referring to was one that occurred in the 14th century. Some historians and scientists believed the Black Death traveled along the path of the Silk Road from China to the Crimean Peninsula, aka Crimea, an island bordered by the Black Sea, Russia and Ukrainian, and that was how it arrived in Europe." Makie spoke highly, proud of the knowledge she possessed.

"Correct. Now, during the plague there were several names."

"Those names were Black Plague, Great Plague, Great Pestilence-"

The girl bit her tongue once the word came out.

"Pestilence...You mean the Black Plague kicked me in the head?!" Izayoi snickered at the face Makie made. The girl began to ruffle her hair quickly and thoroughly, afraid that she may have been infected.

"Don't worry," Jin said as he bit back a chuckle. "Pest-san won't hurt a guest and I see your arms are working better now."

The girl blinked before she noticed they were working better than earlier.

-A scare got them to work... This world is crazy.

"I apologize but I have to bring this conversation back to where it began." Kohryuu spoke. The [No Names] looked sheepishly apart form the problem children.

"Sorry," Makie apologized. "So what was this test about anyway?"

Shiroyasha slammed her fan shut. Everyone was silent now. Taking advantage of the mobility of her body, the girl sat down as the shopkeeper closed the door.

"We needed to see what kind of creature to classify you as?"

"I would hope Taxonomy said human, but people don't randomly rise from the dead."

"How about demon?"

"No." Makie hissed at Asuka.

"Zombie?"

"I bite people but I don't infect them."

"How about we call her what she is really is, which is a monkey."

"Wish I was the Monkey King then I could kick your butt!"

"You are officially none of the above. In fact, your kind is rather...special, in that it is not supposed to exist."

"Beg pardon?" Makie removed her glare from Izayoi, converting it to a straight gaze at the black haired Floor Master.

"Given by the information we gathered, and the man described by Izayoi-san," Kouryuu gestured to the blond haired boy. "We believe that the chances of you being a Homunculus are great."

"...Uh...like those miniature humans...or the ones from Anime?"

"What is a homunculus?" The red clad girl asked. Makie's eyes widened, a small glint form in her eyes.

"A homunculus is a term used at first to generalize a small human behind. However it was eventually used in alchemy to describe the name of a fully created miniature human." Makie spoke, pride dripping of her voice, not because of what she was claimed to be but because of the knowledge she held within herself.

"Your rather knowledgeable," Yō blinked several times.

"Years of reading books. I'm a walking dictionary!" The white haired girl puffed out her chest in pride.

"Don't brag too much…" Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"You are a special case. That body you inhabit is most likely the one you lived and died, but enhanced so that you would be able to survive in Little Garden, let alone survive your [Gift]. [Pathway to the Future] isn't a gift meant for normal humans. There are many conditions to receiving such a gift, but the odds of even receiving it; even under those conditions is close to zero."

"Because the human brain isn't meant to handle such stress. There was a myth that we could only activate 10%, but in reality we used well over it. The gift stresses the brain to the limit, affecting the functions of our body that are limited, such as our heart beats, our cell reproduction when healing. The gift would push one's brain to its maximum use, shortening the lifespan in a sense of the human wielding it." Izayoi explained to the curious girl.

Kouryuu nodded his head. "Correct. But for her to die at such a young age, she would really have lived up till adulthood before her brain would, physically, crashed."

"Well...the doctors did say I had a brain cancer in my head."

"If that is the case, then it should be affecting you now." Makie gasped. Kouryuu was right. In truth, even with Little Garden's superior technology and healing, the first thing they would have done was heal it correct?

"Are you saying….it couldn't be healed?"

"It is possible, but where was it located?"

"...On the right side of my brain."

"The right side of the brain controls the left side of the human body, including the heart. While it is possible the cancer died with you as the cell reproduction process would have failed, to revive your body they would have to restore it to pristine condition."

What was he saying? Makie had no clue. No…she did have a clue, but she didn't want to believe it.

Izayoi knew as well, and the more that he thought about it, the more his right hand squeezed his arm.

"Doing so would revive the cancer, and place your life in danger once more. But it isn't."

"..." She couldn't say nothing, didn't want to say anything.

The logic, what he wanted to say, it was something Makie didn't want to admit was true. She had to change the subject!

"So basically my body is a homunculus now huh?"

"Yes but-"

"So basically I was revived by an Alchemist right? I gotta admit that's kinda cool and all since I had a fascination with that kind of thing," She was desperate; it was written on her face even as she tried to speak highly of the forbidden science.

"...Very well, I won't continue." The man relented to the other's surprise.

"I don't understand." Yō admitted but Shiroyasha shook her head in response.

"We can explain later. If she doesn't want us to explain it right now, then we won't."

The girl let out a sigh of relief, happy that they didn't have to explain what was going on. Sure they would find out but for now, ignorance is bliss.

Even so, that didn't stop the thought process of Izayoi. Despite his eyes seeming to stare at the Floor Masters, his mind was more focused on the logic they presented.

Asuka and Yō were confused, though Jin and Black Rabbit had a vague idea at what the Floor Masters were getting at. If what they believed to be true was correct, then this was far deeper than originally believed.

"Well the fact you can't move your body is a problem, we will have to remedy that. I suggest doing basic coordination training and you should regain your skills within a week. Your body already vaguely recalls how to move, and it seems your skills in fighting are with a pole correct?"

"I...guess…." Makie recalled it, how she stopped and deflected those strikes while maneuvering around the weapon.

"It's muscle memory right?" Jin asked getting a nod in return. "So even though Makie wasn't in control her body memorized how to fight with a pole like weapon."

"Exactly. She was only able to match our assistant through this memory. However, if she doesn't keep this up the memories will fade and what happened here will be only because of luck instead of skill."

Makie groaned. "So basically I have to train huh...booorring…."

"Makie-san this is for your own good!" Black Rabbit lectured. "[Jabberwocky] brought you back to life for a reason-"

"Ah thats right!" Makie completely ignored the rabbit until she mentioned the revival. "I understand they fixed up my body and changed it but how was I brought back?"

"Hmm….this is a theory but they possibly have a user with a Gift that controls souls."

"Controls souls?"

"We have a theory on that." Shiroyasha said. "We believe that they plucked your soul from the other side of the Stanza River. Now this would normally not work but whoever they have must have broken the rules of the dead, or be a Shinigami."

"And it's not just that." The demon king continued from where Shiroyasha left off. "On my travels, I learnt that it wasn't just your body taken. Six others were also removed from their graves... And not all of them were in a good condition like yours. Several were nothing but bones and there were at least two that were ashes."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the last part. Ashes? Then even if Makie was cremated...

-She still would have been on their side.

"Is there anything that connects Makie and the others?" Asuka asked.

"From what I know there is nothing connecting them. Not all of them were from Japan, not all had illness. Perhaps they had abilities like yours but I could not test this theory."

Tensions in the air grew once more. This was becoming a bother, and it had only been a few days since the reveal of the [Jabberwocky] community.

"They revived them for a reason; we will have to find out." Jin commented.

"Indeed. We did declare war on all Maos of course." Asuka replied with pride in her voice.

"I second that motion." Izayoi declared.

"I second his motion." Yō agreed.

"We will continue keeping tabs on the community for any movement. We will be counting on you [No Names]." Kouryuu spoke with a smile.

The group nodded, all but Makie who was silent.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The group that traveled to [Thousand Eyes] returned to the mansion. The Problem Children trotted along the beaten path, Makie walking slowly behind them.

"And what could be dear Makie's troubles?"

Makie's eyes widened. She wasn't in the [No Name] territory anymore.

She looked left, then right. All she saw were trees.

Even so she heard the voice.

"Where am I?!"

"Don't worry, you are safe here. You'll be put back where and when you came from. So how you been?"

Looking upwards, Makie saw a familiar face hanging in midair.

"Puss in Boots. What do you want now?" Makie asked unamused by the cat boy's interference.

"Can I not say hello to an old friend of mine. Or have you forgotten me as well?"

Makie narrowed her eyes. "We met yesterday."

"Is that right? Oh but of course!" The cat boy stood on his hind legs and smiled. "I came to give you a present!"

"A present?"

"Something you lost and couldn't find, but managed to learn about today…" With a click of his fingers an item materialized into Makie's hands. Makie raised her right arm.

An orange red card sat in her fingers and palm.

"Is this...a Gift Card?!"

"Wrong. It is YOUR Gift Card. I found this and something else behind the seventh gate."

"Seventh gate?" The girl questioned but only received a chuckle in response. "And what's this other thing?"

"Hmm...What other thing?"

"The thing you said?!"

"Nup doesn't ring a bell." The cat began to spin on his head, his tail becoming nothing but a blur.

"Look cat just tell me who or what you are." The frustrated girl argued as she glared at the colorful blur.

"I'm me. That's all I am and all I shall be."

Makie lowered her head, groaning in aggravation. Her eyes fell onto the card in her hand. As she scanned it she saw words.

CODE: PATHWAY TO FUTURE

CODE: CHRONOS DIAL

CODE: IGALIMA

Crimson eyes blinked, she recognized the first but what about the other two?

"Hey what are-"

The cat was gone. Makie looked around, she was back in the same forest she knew, the one heading to [No Name] territory.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"Hey monkey! You ok back there?" Izayoi asked as he looked back at the girl.

-Puss was right. Time didn't pass... Just who is he?

"Don't call me monkey!" She yelled at her friend who was ahead of her. Whatever that was could wait, she had a bad feeling that was slowly spreading throughout her form.

"Monkey, huh? Makes sense."

"I like it." The females of the problem children decided as they smirked at the silver haired girl.

-Izayoi, you jerk! I don't wanna be a monkey!

**CHAPTER 8 DONE**

"**TEACH ME IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 3: Communities!"**

Chibi-Makie had her head laid down on a book, her eyes empty. She was tired, beyond tired after the day's events. Why did she even decide to try?

Chibi-Izayoi entered the library, finding Makie passed out on the desk.

"Ararara? Are we not going to have an episode this time?" Behind him, Chibi-Pest walked up to the girl.

"You called me from dish duty for this?"

"Yeah. We made a deal that if she goes through everyone's lectures then I would help her out."

"...She hasn't realized IT yet?"

"Nope. She has a one track mind at times."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

With a kick, the ex-demon lord knocked the chair over, causing Chibi-Makie to fall to the floor. With a jolt, the seer jumped up, her eyes narrowed as glared at the two who interrupted her... Mental training.

It wasn't a nap; it was train nag of the mind.

"Don't do that!" She yelled as she leapt to her feet. "Next time just... Let me sleep... I mean let me train my mind."

"You mean sleep." The chibi male stated causing the glare to focus only at him.

"No, I mean training! And what's the Black Plague maid doing here?"

"She's your next teacher." Chibi-Makie blanked. She turned towards the blonde on her right.

"...This is a joke right?"

"For me it is!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" Chibi-Makie vibrated in anger.

"What does the title say?"

"...YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT ME ANYTHING!"

"Ja ne!" At those words Chibi-Izayoi left the room, leaving Chibi-Makie with Chibi-Pest. Both girls stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Teach me something!" Chibi-Makie yelled breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you know about communities?" The maid sighed, she would rather not handle this but of course she was ordered to.

"Well, I know that ours fight Maos but that's it. Is there certain jobs for different communities?"

"It all depends on what the leader would like to do. We fight Demon Lords, [Thousand Eyes] are information brokers and [Will-O-Wisp] collects dead people."

"Wait...what?"

"They also handle craftsmanship and can be blacksmiths if necessary. Our Community is actually planning to have several items create by them."

"I...see...Okay what about the other communities?"

"Can't you do the research yourself?"

"COME ON! This is the Teach Me section! This isn't just for me but the readers!"

"I don't care about them." Chibi-Pest turned her head.

"Just do it... Otherwise you won't get any more screen time and Shirayuki will take your place." The plague girl narrowed her eyes. They would dare to threaten to replace her? She would show them.

"Fine. Starting with the ones seen in the anime. [Fores Garo], a now defunct group that kidnapped children and took other members from different groups. First group seen and first to be beaten. [Perseus], a group specializing in Greek mythology and used to be allied with [Thousand Eyes]. We have an uneasy alliance with them...For now. It will more than likely break. Salamandra, another group we have an alliance with. They seem ok though they do have a Floor Master on their side. [Rattenfänger], this group is a mother defunct community and where Merun and Deen came from. The children from the Pied Piper created this group."

"Wait hold on. The children from the story made a community? I thought children couldn't do that?"

"I don't know all of the details but we can assume some members were old enough to do from the community. And the last group seen in the anime, [Grim Grimoire Hamelin]. They were said to have served under a Demon Lord from the [Grim Grimoire] community which has become defunct I believe." She shrugged as if she was unsure herself. "Regardless, [Grim Grimoire Hamelin] is my original group which sadly is now defunct after losing to the No Names."

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND!" Chibi-Makie's scream was enough to cause Chibi-Pest to cover her ears and books to fall.

"What the hell are you-

"The black plague wasn't even IN the original manuscript!"

"That's not the point right now!"

"It totally is! I liked that Fairy Tale and I demand clarification!"

"Fine. My group was based on the different ways the children vanished. Mudslides due to it being a mountain town, Storms that destroyed the town, the Piper who caused the rats to leave and then the kids and finally the Black Plague which was brought to the town by the rats and the sun vanishing due to a cold spell. Is this what you wanted?"

"Hell freakin no. Dammit I will ask Izayoi later. Alright, anymore communities? Oh yeah, tell me about [Six Scars] and [Draco Grief]." Chibi-Makie demanded.

"[Six Scars] is a commerce and agriculture community. They focus on money and growth basically. They are allied to the [No Names] after the events of Volume 5 of the Light Novels. And in case the readers haven't figured it out, this story takes place between Light Novels 5 and 6 so events that occurred after 5 are taken into consideration. If you haven't read them yet then...perhaps the author will be nice enough and find a way to link you guys to forums that has summaries...or you can go and read the fucking books yourselves."

"Damn you're a hard person to like…" Chibi-Makie growled.

"Does it look like I care? Anyway the [Draco Grief] alliance was an alliance of six community's till-"

"Wait! Let me guess, [Six Scars] defected to our alliance."

"Yeah, basically. Lucky guess. Anyway the communities that made up the alliance were [One Horn], [Two Wings] which, for the readers, Gry the Griffon, the one that was with Shiroyasha in Episode 2 of the anime, was actually a part of that community due to his older brother but was banished after an incident. Their leader was set to the Floor Master of the South since Sala Doltrake broke off her horn to power up Deen in LN 4, but failed since like all shows the Jerkass loses and is disgraced."

"His own brother huh? Wait, who is Gry?"

"You'll meet him next chapter. Anyway they handle transportation and due to their actions have been kicked out of the alliance."

"So then there are four communities part of the [Draco Grief] alliance now?"

"Yep. [Three Tails] and [Four Legs] that are communities of transportation, and [Five Claws] that handle battle alongside [One Horn]."

"Sounds pretty organized, but the loss of [Six Scars] must have been a big blow to them. Commerce and agriculture seem to be important here." Chibi-Makie spoke as she crossed her arms in worry.

"It was indeed a large blow but these things happen. We also have the [666 Beast] who backed [Fores Garo]. They guard the 666th gate of our world. The [Onihime] alliance which I don't know too much about. [Evil Aksara], one of the more dangerous groups out there. There are also groups such as [Avalon] and [Rlyeh] but once more I don't know much. And then [Ouroboros Demon Lord Alliance]. They are essentially our opposite."

"FILE THAT UNDER SPOILER ALERT ONLY COMMUNITIES UP TO LIGHT NOVEL 5!" Chibi-Makie jumped up and down.

"Hey you wanted to learn about all of them."

At Chibi-Pest's proclamation, Chibi-Makie slumped.

"Okay...let's move onto the answer segment…."

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Hey Izayoi!" Chibi-Makie called out, the chibi blonde appearing in the room with most of the cast.

"Yo, I got them all!"

"Alright...Black Rabbit?"

"Hai!" Chibi-Black Rabbit declared as she pulled out the cards. "Turns out we got two people asking for questions this time!"

"Only one more huh? That's disappointing," Chibi-Izayoi crossed his arms. "Well, let's hear them."

"First off, Describe yourself as an animal or describe someone else... Does Black Rabbit have to answer this one."

"Yō, Gry, Lilly and Shirayuki don't have to answer this one." Chibi-Yō stated. "And... Cat." Calico cat colored ears and tail appeared on the girl causing her to blink before flicking her ear. "...I like this."

"It's enchanted? Chibi-Asuka asked as she flicked the other ear. "Interesting."

"Makie gets monkey." Chibi-Izayoi decided causing a monkey tail to appear on said girl.

"NOT. A. MONKEY!"

"Seems to me like you are."

"Rabbit for me," Shiroyasha decided causing white ears to appear on her head. "Excellent."

"You only chose those to be like Black Rabbit!" Chibi-Makie declared, causing a rather noblewoman like laugh to erupt from the woman.

"All that leaves are myself and Izayoi-san," Chibi-Asuka declared as she and him looked back at one another.

"Oujou-sama is...a dog." Golden retriever ears and a tail popped out from the red dressed girl. Naturally she was pissed.

"How dare you Izayoi-san!?" The only answer she got from him was his trademark laugh. Chibi-Makie had enough. It was time for her revenge!

"Izayoi….is a cat!"

At her words, yellow ears and a yellow tail popped out. Everyone was silent.

"..."

"...pfft…."

"...mgfrk…"

The entire room exploded into laughter at the sight of the nekomimi on Izayoi's head, all except Chibi-Makie.

I did not intend for those to make him look cute…..

"NEXT QUESTION!" Chibi-Izayoi declared, his scream powerful enough to nearly shatter the library. Everyone was stun silent. A heated glare aimed at Chibi-Black Rabbit.

"AH RIGHT AH-How does the [No Name] community spend their time when they are not trying to rebuild the community (That includes the children)!"

"I read." Chibi-Izayoi crossed his arms.

"Let's see...I mostly go around with Kasukabe-san, whether to visit Gry or play with the children by using Deen." Chibi-Asuka declared as Chibi-Yō agreed.

"As the leader I study alongside Izayoi-san," Jin answered.

"And as caretaker of the Senior group I help out with preparing food and stuff for everyone!" Lily spoke.

"Black Rabbit takes a bath but helps out on the farm either way!"

"Gry walks around waiting for his wings to heal but helps out with the farm in his spare time." Chibi-Yō translated for the large griffon.

"Maid's do not have free time, we clean and serve our masters in accord," Chibi-Leticia answered for herself, Chibi-Pest and Chibi-Shirayuki.

"Hey wait a minute...Jin, Leticia and Pest don't have animal ears...Pest is a rat!"

Rat ears popped up on Chibi-Pests head.

"... Hate all of you..." She mumbled.

"They actually look cute on you, Pest-san." Chibi-Jin said causing the girl to blush and look away. "Leticia-san A bat I think, no offence Leticia-san." Ears and wings appeared on the girl causing her to give a small smile.

"It's fine, Jin-sama. Though you are a... Turtle." A shell materialized on the kids back causing him to fall over.

"H-heavy," he groaned under the added weight. "Is there anything else?" He groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"There is another," Chibi-Black Rabbit said as she picked the child up off the ground. Chibi-Lilly jumped on his back the second he was up causing the boy to fall back onto the ground.

"Lilly..."

"Hehe, sorry Jin-kun. You were saying Nee-chan?"

"Oh right, This one is for the Mondaiji. When do you come from?"

"After World War II for Ojou-Chan, modern era for me and Makie and sometime in the future for Kasukabe-san." The cat boy said. "Is that all?"

"That's all of the questions!"

"Good, then I'm leaving."

"STAY HERE IZAYOI AND PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

"What sins are you referring too!? I haven't done anything wrong to warrant this!"

Silence engulfed the area.

"...Really…."

"Yes! Everyone! Let's work together and kick his as for once!" Chibi-Makie brought out two black, large tomes prepared for battle. With one mighty jump the chibi white haired girl prepared for a flying dive kick.

"MAKIE! RIIIIIDEEEEEER KIIIIIIICK!"

BAM!

"HORYAAAAA!" That was the sound of Chibi-Makie flying into the nearest wall, having been blown back with a stronger kick from the blond cat boy.

"We're done, I'm leaving." And with those words, Chibi-Izayoi left the library. All everyone could do was look up at Makie.

"I...I will…Defeat…." She struggled to get up but in the end, failed to do so. "Paku…" One by one the cast began to leave until only Chibi-Pest remained.

"He's the main character, he can't be defeated."

**PING PONG! **

"What the hell was that?" Chibi-Pest looked around as everything grew dark, save for the light that shined on her.

**That Pest was the first trigger flag! Essentially the author, that is me, has decided to issue a challenge for the readers! Are ever tired of seeing the main characters come out unscathed and undefeated, especially Sakamaki Izayoi? **

**Well guess what the author has decided that, if three special clichés are mentioned in the teach me Izayoi segment of the chapters, three common clichés about main characters, then this author swears to kill off Sakamaki Izayoi in the most brutal of fashions!**

"WHAT!?" Chibi-Pest declared.

**That's right! Sakamaki Izayoi is going to die if the correct three flags are triggered! However if anymore or any less are triggered then the event will not occur! So readers are you interested in this challenge?! Say the correct question that will trigger the event that mentions a main character cliché and I swear I shall kill off Izayoi!**

"...What...the fuck…"

(Co-writer would like to say he had no idea the madness that lives in the author's mind is actually real and he apologises if anyone suffers from nightmares due to this.)

**END OF SEGMENT **

**This officially ends the "Makie in Wonderland" Arc where she is introduced to the setting and introductions are to come but now Makie has served her purpose as an audience arrogant character! **

**Well not much to say except send in some questions, read and review! Reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews…this fic will DIE! O.O**

**Oh and a specific kudos for my partner for thinking up a really good line…you all will know what it is….it deals with a kick and black plague XD **


	9. It Seems the No Names Are

**Chapter 9: It Seems the No Names Are Invited to a Tea Party?**

"One, two! One, two! Come on gentleman, the tea won't prepare itself!"

In the middle of a deep, thick forest, a rather unusual sight took place. A small army of soldiers were marching to their next location. One group consisted of spearman, their bodies wide with red diamonds decorating their white uniforms. The other group were swordsman, armor of red and black covered them completely allowing no light to escape their forms.

One of the most bizarre things about them however was the large tea colored box the men were carrying on their march. Two poles went through the front before meeting another pair at the back turning the box into a litter. Inside a voice shouted instructions as his group went on.

"Come now my friends! Being late is not a thing for us!"

They did not respond, merely moved at the same pace as they continued their march towards their destination.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

High noon had just arrived as the [No Name] community children were out and about plowing the fields. Deen passed by several working in another field, trotting along while pulling a massive plow behind him. Several children were sitting on his shoulders and others on the plow.

Kobayashi Makie sat down on the ground. She was assisting the children of the community with farm work.

"Baaaah!" The girl let out a tired sigh as she fell backwards, laying on the grass and dirt as she stared up at the sky. "This is so tiring...What are these kids made of?"

Granted the only work she did back at home was cleaning the house and working at the school library, but after the events of the past few days, it was easy to see the girl was plum tuckered out.

Even so she didn't let that stop her, volunteering to help the children with the farm.

"When are Izayoi and the others gonna help? Seriously…"

"They usually don't miss." One of the children said as he slammed his hoe on the ground, the blade scrapping the dirt as it went. "Occasionally they help but they handle the games so we don't usually ask them to join in."

"Lazy idiots." She muttered as she watched the boy slam the hoe down again. "Do it more gently, we don't want the blade to break." The child nodded as he began to perform the technique more gently.

"Thanks miss. Why don't you go back inside, we can handle things here."

-Chide the child for breaking the hoe, nice job Makie way to show you care about the wellbeing of the kid…

White hair shook back and forth. "Nah, I'm gonna help out a bit more. I can't participate in Gift Games so I might as well help out here the best I can."

-Even though I would rather stay in that glorious room of information, I should help out the children at least.

Picking up the stick next to her Makie walked besides the child. Digging the blades into the ground, the girl dragged the stick along.

-I still can hardly believe it...a Mao did all of this? Shouldn't they be avoiding the Mao's instead of fighting them after what that ONE did to this land? Or...am I just thinking like a coward?

Crimson eyes narrowed. No one knew what the [Demon Lord] was like. Why couldn't they investigate? Or were they trying with all they had to do so?

Izayoi's revelation, the truth about Canaria, the woman whom he saw as a mother, Makie could barely believe it.

-Then again, there was something about her that seemed...human and then not. I honestly began to think she was from a fairy tale or something.

Who else was once part of the old [No Names] that was taken away? Or were they thrown out of Little Garden like that woman was? The questions muddled the girl's head.

As the thoughts raged on in her mind, the exhaustion from the manual labor began to take its toll on her. Her eyes began to close little by little before she fell asleep in the soft grass underneath her.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

June 16th, 200X

"Hey isn't that the library girl?"

"You know, I haven't seen her with anyone. Would we try and talk to her?"

-This again? Here we go, the same thing as always.

"Well it's not like she talks with anyone anyway."

-...Though I really want too…

Kobayashi Makie of thirteen years rotated her eyes from the group talking about her and gathering her notebooks. It was always the same; people would talk about her, but not even speak to her. Ironically, that was a vision of the future, something that would occur when she was in the hallway walking past them.

The girl gathered her stuff and placed it in the school bag. Once she did, she prepared to head outside.

Just like that, several students caught sight of her, and the whispering began.

She stopped in her tracks. Should she talk to them?

Turning on her heel she stared at the group.

"Uh…" The three girls looked at her with rather jittery eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well...you see…" Makie's grip on her bag increased.

"If you wanna say something say it!" The sudden exclamation from the girl caused Makie to tremble slightly.

"...No...It's...just about the Library going through some renovations. Some sections will be moved around and seeing as you three are often there...I thought I should tell you…"

That was a lie. Just like she predicted, she would lie and then…

"Oh…well if that all then, see ya." The girl who exclaimed at her merely turned her back on the girl while pushing her friends away.

-...Yeah...that always happens…

Green eyes glanced at the floor beneath her. Her vision swirled around, water building at her eyes. Clouds darkened the sky, preventing anyone from seeing the sky, or letting the sun peak through to the ground.

Makie sighed heavily. She hated those clouds. They just reminded her of herself, unable to be honest and make connections, hiding her true feelings behind a dark emotion.

The girl arrived at the front gates later than she expected. But to her it didn't matter, no one would be there to-

"Yo." Green eyes widened. Turning to her right, she saw a familiar face. Blonde hair, purple eyes, it was him, her only true acquaintance at school, Sakamaki Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun..." she whispered as she looked at the male next to her. This was bad; she couldn't show weakness to him!

"Ah, so what would bring the great Izayoi-sama to school? Finally figured out you are not as smart as you think and have come in defeat to learn for the future's sake?"

"...eh?" Said boy raised an eyebrow. She would normally pull out a better insult, and yet here she was struggling.

"That's rather sad, I already proved I knew more than you did. Recall last week's trip to the museum?"

Makie flinched. How would she follow up with that one? "I suppose, I was more surprised at the fact you asked me out on a date."

"Not so much a date as the chance to prove to a poor librarian that she isn't as smart as she claims to be and is the sole reason she is even in school."

This was bad, she was losing ground.

_How to make this up. _

"Then should I be worried about you? If my intelligence is lowering than yours must have vanished by now."

"Oh yes, I should be careful, should I start becoming a librarian and throw books at people to keep what I have left or all that make my intelligence vanish faster?"

"Perhaps I should take that offer, a book to your skull might help you out a lot Izayoi-san"

"Ruin priceless books? Oh Makie, you have just made a mistake, so what's wrong?"

If she could run she would, but her legs refused the command. All she could do was clutch her bag. The black haired girl turned around.

"Nothing, just another day of everything going exactly as I see it-gah!" Why was she feeling pain in her ear?! Why the heck was Izayoi pulling her ear?!

"Owowowowowowoww STOP IT YOU JERK!"

"I'm barely pulling on it…"

"You need to learn to hold back that crazy strength!"

"And you need to find a path that lets you make friends. You have to be sick of being ignored by them right?"

"Of course I am!" She yelled. "But what do you want me to do? Nothing works... It's like... I'm not meant to be friends with any of them."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't want to be friends with anyone that would betray you? Are you so desperate now that you don't care anymore?"

"N-no...I thought…"

_I thought it would change…._

The girl swallowed those words. She couldn't bring herself to say them. Meeting Izayoi was a miracle, one she didn't want to waste. And yet, because of his sudden appearance, she thought the future would change, and she could be friends with those girls.

And yet, the future was the same, no matter what action she considered, it would end up with her being cut off.

Makie bit her lip as she turned around. "Honestly, you're such a pain."

"That's what it means to be a rival."

The girl turned around, big green eyes gazing at the boy.

Those words continued to ring in her ears and head.

"You're not half bad to hang around. You can't keep up with me in strength, but you're good at exercising my mind. I just decided to add the official title of rival to you." The boy marched forward, not turning around, expecting the girl to follow him.

A smile grew on her face.

Those words would continue to ring through her head. He finally took sight of her, noticed her worth.

Even so, there was a hidden meaning to the word 'rival.' A message that stopped the growing despair in Makie's heart, the end that would come in less than seven months.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Maki?" Hearing her name Crimson eyes opened, seeing a child next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just...I guess I was sleeping," Makie tried to place on her sincerest smile as she stood up slowly.

-Way to remember that day...I wonder what brought it up…

"If you say so," the kid said as he stood up and continued his work. "Actually I got a question. From what I heard, you knew Izayoi-san from before right? Has he always been odd?"

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems a bit... I dunno, he has this sort of aura or something that makes people believe in him. I know Black Rabbit-nee trusts him same with Jin-kun but I don't get it. Was he like that when you knew him?"

"Izayoi..." Makie paused as she tried to find the right words to use. "He is... An idiot but people do seem to like him... When he isn't being his jerk self."

-Of course it was hard to tell back then when he would skip and dis the teachers…Though I have to admit some were imbecilic….

But here, he was different. He could use his power for something, and even if it was funneled towards having fun and winning, he seemed to be using his intellect to help the community.

-But...is that really his will or because he did it for Canaria-san?

Her eyes drifted back to the child. She realized he must have been confused and decided to give a straightforward answer.

"He is someone that can be relied on, back then and even now, definitely." Makie smiled once more as she spoke the words.

The child smiled as well.

"Even so...they are late though…"

Makie looked left, then right. All she saw was the materialized-

Deen was GONE?!

"Wait a second when did he leave?!"

"Oh he was summoned back into Asuka's [Gift Card]." Shivers ran down her back. Makie turned around while jumping.

Leticia stood there with a blank expression.

"L-Leticia-san!" Makie spoke in a stuttered voice.

"Asuka came by and took Deen. He can't operate when she is away."

"A...away?" Crimson eyes blinked several times.

"That's right. She and the others headed towards the Astral Gate to head to the Northern Region."

"WHAAAAT?!" Makie's scream echoed throughout the plantation, causing the kids to all look at her.

"They didn't tell you that they were heading to a strategy meeting with [Salamandra] this afternoon?"

"...No but you did! I wanna go can I go?!"

"They already left and are possibly there already."

"Can't I go to the Astral whatever myself and catch up to them!?"

"No because as a Guest you need to stay with a community member to represent you. Since you are a part of [Jabberwocky]-"

"Okay I get it…"

[Jabberwocky] angered most, if not all of the communities in the seventh gates. Makie felt her eye twitch as she recalled the actions that she was made notice off.

"Isn't there a community of Ghosts, seriously why couldn't I have been reincarnated or came back as a Ghost and got with them…" Her mode of coping was once again mumbling as she crossed her arms.

"Because you wouldn't be able to see Izayoi if that happened?" The vampire questioned causing the girl to pause.

"... Please be quiet..." Makie said as she dropped her head. She would never win the game of life and death would she?

"Katakura-san, is it alright if I take Makie-san away for a bit?" Leticia asked addressing the child.

"Of course, come back to help any time miss." The boy said before he ran off to continue his job.

Makie watched the little boy run off before her eyes averted back to Leticia. What did the vampire want with her?

-Wait a second...Vampire...plus noon….

"Shouldn't you be burning or something?"

"..."

"..."

-WHAT THE HELL MAKIE!?

"I-I-I totally didn't mean what-" She took a step back.

BAM

"Ow!"

She stopped on the blades of the plow, causing it to fly up and slam into the back of her head. Makie rubbed the back of her head.

-Retribution huh…

"..Hehehe…"

Her ears were ringing so maybe she misheard it. Did she hear...giggling?

Leticia was giggling, her hand up to her mouth, fingers curled as she laughed at Makie's sudden action.

"Uh...I'm sorry…" The white haired girl hung her head.

"No, it's fine. It's been a long time since someone last asked me that. It reminded me of the past." The vampire admitted.

"Alright." The seer felt she had dodged a bullet. The vampire was stronger than she was by a long shot. If she took offence...

-I don't wanna die again!

"..."

"..."

"Um... Do you need something?"

-Makie... That sounded rude... Oh crap

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you for a while, yet you always seemed jittery or run off. Do you...not like vampires?" Makie's eyes widened. In truth, she loved the supernatural, and hearing about vampires being real made her day, and yet, right now, seeing said vampire like this...her head down in slight sadness…..

"No, no no I don't have vampires! I'm just...not...really good…at talking…" Makie waved her hands, but they died down with every word spoken.

"I had a feeling you were, but I wanted to make sure."

-How can someone go from sad to blank in so few seconds?! Wait a minute, did she plan this?!

"Uh…okay…"

"Let's go to the library, we can discuss there. Besides, it is rather warm out here; the children will be going inside as well."

"Ah okay…" Makie nodded as he followed the maid back to the mansion.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Eastern District and Northern district Boundary Wall. [Salamandra] Community Hall.

Izayoi, Asuka, Yō and Jin arrived at the main building of the [Salamandra] community. Alongside them was Shiroyasha. Earlier they had used the woman's technique of switching shops instead of the Astral Gate to move to the Northern Region.

However they would have to take the Astral Gate back if they wanted to return home. Kouryuu had performed the same technique to transfer to the Southern Region.

The group marched forward towards the destination, arriving thirty minutes before the scheduled meeting. Even so it was not a problem to get them inside.

[No Names] were honored guests of the [Salamandra] community due to their help in the 'Rise of the Fire Dragon' festival. Not much has changed since then, any damage done during that fight was beyond repaired, the glass town looking better than before even.

Izayoi had found himself smiling at one point. Earlier they had walked past the bookstore, the same one where he found that book on display the last time he was there.

This time, the book was nowhere to be seen. But that sat well with him.

The real thing was back at home, possibly slaving away at working the fields or buried in books.

Even so, that person was also the reason they had left. Word had spread of a girl wielding a scythe to be part of the [Jabberwocky] community. They decided now was the best time to tell their allies about that girl, the entire truth.

Hence why they waited for the grand doors to open, the same doors that would lead them into the throne room of the leader of [Salamandra], the [Floor Master] and 'Fire Dragon' Sadora Doltrake.

Even while waiting, Jin and Izayoi were already thinking of ways to explain the situation, and how to counter the new community, along with deciphering the prophecy of Laplace concerning the Mao.

The doors finally opened, revealing the hall, as well as the friend of Jin's sitting at the chair that lied twenty meters ahead of them. The [No Names] entered the hall, catching sight of Sandora's older brother, and leader of the community's Military Police, Mandora Doltrake.

"Welcome everyone!" The redhead child sitting on the throne declared.

"It's good to see you again, Sandora." Jin said as he stepped towards his old friend. "My community, [No Name] thanks you for the invitation to meet with you." The girl on the throne gave a small grin to her friend before her face turned serious.

"We apologize for calling on you at such short notice but with the [Jabberwocky] problem..." She began to trail off knowing that the [No Names] had encountered the same problem they had.

"It's alright, we understand. We were going to ask to meet with your community about this anyway."

That alone was enough to make the child smile. Even so, the smile faded once everyone gathered together. The girl stood from her seat and walked towards them.

"Jin-kun, I wish we could meet like normally instead of like this…"

Jin shook his head. "We can, one day, but we need to discuss Jabberwocky."

"Yes. Let's go to the VIP room to discuss the events." Sandora nodded as she and Jin began to walk.

As for the problem children and Shiroyasha…

"Ara, O-chibi is really developing…"

"To think he would find love at such a young age."

"Who would have thought he was the same child we met six months ago?"

"Jin has developed in both politics and love-"

"Everyone, let's go!" The boy's beat red face steamed as he shouted his order.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Sandora and Mandora sat at the table opposite of the [No Names] and Shiroyasha. Behind them several guards stood. Displayed on the table where items akin to photos spread out.

"The attack was widespread but these we were able to take during the battle." One of the guards declared as the eyes of both communities scanned the items.

"Oh?" Asuka took a photo in hand. In it, it looked to be soldier like beings wielding spears, and yet, their bodies were odd, they had arms, legs and helmets on, but their bodies looked like playing cards.

Yō was looking at a similar photo in front of her. In it was knights, and yet, for some reason they seemed more knight like compared to the other armored warriors next to them. In fact, those armored warriors looked like pawn chess pieces.

"Just like the story. I guess she was right about the Queen of Hearts being involved," Asuka muttered to herself, hoping no one heard her. Sadly she was seated across from Mandora.

"She?" The older sibling asked as he looked intently at the younger girl. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked into her eyes. "May I ask who this person is and where she got her information from?"

Jin fidgeted slightly along with Black Rabbit, worry flooding their minds. If the wrong move was made here, [Salamandra] may consider them allies with their mutual enemy. A light cough caused everyone to look at Izayoi as he smirked at the onlookers.

"To answer your question Mandora, the information our informant gave us was on the members. Each one takes their name from a character from the Alice in Wonderland series of books. Where she got it from...Well that's the interesting part, but we need to confirm something before we can actively say."

-Izayoi-san what are you doing?

Jin began to play with his fingers under the table, extremely worried in what game Izayoi was playing here. Mandora was not one to make mad, he knew that, so why was Izayoi thinking lying directly to the older salamanders face was a good idea?

"Meaning you have a clue as to why she knows?" Sandora asked. Her reply was a mere nod from the blond.

"What do you need to confirm?" Mandora's eyes narrowed harshly.

"The community members that attacked you, can you explain in detail who they were?" Jin took over from where Izayoi left off.

"...There were the card and chess soldiers, but the one controlling them was a cat-boy calling himself Cheshire."

"The Cheshire Cat?" Yō asked.

"We don't know." Mandora shook his head. "Though, I can honestly say he wasn't much of a threat. Rather easy to dispose of before he declared retreat and ran away."

"Once he did, another pair appeared before us. An old man and a young girl." Sandora added.

"Sandora, when was this?"

"The same day as all the communities were attacked."

"What time?" Izayoi leaned forward.

"Around the time of sunset." Shock enveloped those on the other side of the table, even the Ex [Eastern Floor master].

Asuka immediately stood up. "That just can't be!"

"Sandora, what did this girl look like?!" Jin also stood as he interrogated his friend.

"Muu...white hair like Shiroyasha-sama's, red and gray clothing, and she had a green scythe."

"No…" Mandora's eyes widened. He came to the conclusion long before they even had to reveal it.

"Ah, that same group attacked us, at the exact same [Time]." Izayoi confirmed the suspicions the commander had. This time, it was those of [Salamandra] to be shocked.

"There is something else we need to reveal." Shiroyasha narrowed her eyes. "That same girl is now a [Guest] of the [No Name] Community."

"Excuse me?" The older salamander's eyebrows rose as he absorbed the information. "The girl is now your guest... Then I can presume that is where you got the information on [Jabberwocky] from?" A nod was his response causing the man to bite back a growl. "Then it will be impossible to ask for you to hand her over for an interrogation."

"Correct." The white haired girl stated. "As she is a [Guest] of the [No Name] Community, you are unable to interrogate her, unless the ones holding her allow it."

"Unless she breaks any rule thus making her a [Guest] no longer." Several glares were sent at the older man that he sent back. "I do not know your [Guest] but if she betrays you to her original group..."

"Enough!" Sandora shouted as she looked between her brother and the ex Mao. "That isn't important right now. I wish to know how she attacked both places at the same time."

"It's her gift." Black Rabbit said. "From what Black Rabbit understands, our [Guest] can see into the future and has access to other time abilities. We know she was stronger when she was a part of [Jabberwocky] so maybe she could time travel when she was a member of their community?"

"It is possible." Shiroyasha closed her eyes. "Her [Gift] is one that controls time, but only on the knowledge and belief of the user. This is the information that will be most impressive. Perhaps it would be best for the leader and boy to explain."

All eyes trailed onto Jin and Izayoi. The green haired boy took a deep breath before looking up at Izayoi.

"That girl is from the same time and place as me, but the difference is she was dead." Izayoi's words, not the tone of his voice, caused the entire room to echo gasps and whispers from the guards present.

"Wait, are you saying this girl was resurrected?!" Sandora exclaimed.

"Revived and controlled by the [Jabberwocky] community. Any action she has done towards you was through a red, metallic headband she wore. She is as much of victim, as any of us. The Mao in charge of the community must have revived her for a reason. As such to foil their plans and prevent them from using the girl, we have taken her as a [Guest]. But, we can assume they will want her back, but they have not attacked us since that day a week ago." Jin spoke.

"So...she was used against her will to fight…" Pity laced the words of the child [Floor Master] together in a tight knot.

"Did she have such a powerful [Gift] when she was alive?" Mandora continued.

"She could see the future, and even then she couldn't control her power. That was one of the reasons she died three years ago." Izayoi crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see it. He was good at hiding his thoughts, but eyes were the mirrors of the soul, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was hurt that day, still hurt even though she was here.

"Then, our next order of business is to discuss the attacks and why they haven't appeared yet." Sandora declared.

Jin nodded. "Yes. Originally we believed that they did this to gather attention onto themselves."

"Yet no community that was attacked could find any traces of their community." Mandora said. "Does your guest know where they are hiding?"

"I'm afraid not. Most of her memories of that time have been lost."

"I see... Since no one has been able to find their community, it makes sense that they would bring attention to themselves with no repercussions but then why would they stop?"

The group went silent as each one went through what they knew. Yō blinked as an idea came to her. "Perhaps they are after something. A gift or weapon that is powered by everyone's distrust of them."

Shiroyasha however shook her head. "No, it's something else. If it was just that then we may have seen one of their weapons by now. If they are as good as sneaking as they are at hiding then they would have unleashed their weapon by now."

"What about the possibility of them trying to gather the items to make said [Gift]?"

"You mean, like them just distracting us with those maneuvers?" Sandora asked the bearer of [Genome Tree]. The girl nodded.

"A possibility we will have to take into accord," Shiroyasha declared.

Sandora and Mandora nodded.

Jin, Asuka and Yō nodded as well.

Izayoi, however, was still uncertain about a few things. There was something he was missing, a piece in this logic puzzle.

"Jin-kun, is there a chance we can meet this girl?"

"Ah well yes but we left her back at the Community grounds."

"Is that so," Sandora seemed disappointed.

"We can bring her next time if you want."

"Ah! Then bring her to the follow up of the Harvest Festival!" Sandora stood up and spread out her arms.

"Follow up?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Those who participated in the Harvest Festival are being invited to participate in another festival called...uh...Mandora?"

"A holiday known as Halloween-"

"Halloween!?" Asuka immediately stood up, her eyes glistening at the mention of the word.

"Uh...Yes...it will follow what is in the lower world. Even though we did not participate we have been asked to attend by the Southern [Floor Master]. The invitation arrived today."

The Southern [Floor Master] and ruler of [Underwood], Sala Doltrake. The previous princess of the [Salamandra] Community, she left ten years ago for reasons unknown. Even so her actions have earned her great respect and privilege after she helped recover the South Side region from a terrible battle torn era. It was because of Sala that Deen was able to hold up against the dragon that assaulted the area.

Deen may have temporary fixes, Asuka still owed that woman for breaking her own horn, thus losing a great portion of her power, just to give Asuka the chance to fight and aid her community.

"It's possible that your community might have one Jin-kun!"

"Ah. We will have to see once we return. This was quite the way to change the meeting Sandora."

"Ah! Sorry!" The girl declared. Indeed she was so happy to reveal the Halloween festival to Jin-kun that she could barely keep it inside her.

Even so she wasn't alone, Asuka was already mumbling about the festival.

"Oi, Oujou-sama, do recall we have our own Halloween to create." Izayoi crossed his arms, his signature smile on his face. Even so it failed to even faze Asuka.

"Eh? Ah that is correct...but still...trick or treating will be part of the festival correct?" The girl asked the young red head.

"Yes! There will also be a series of [Gift Games] and I heard that a certain [Gift] will be the prize of the main event!"

-Hoho? So that's why Kouryuu was in a rush…

Shiroyasha's thoughts were halted once she felt a certain stare. Glancing her eyes to the right she saw Mandora glancing her way.

"Is there something you want to say Mandora?"

"Ah. Shiroyasha-sama, I have heard you recovered your powers correct?"

"Uhn."

"Then, why is it you continue to take that childlike form and are still able to remain here in the lower gates?"

The question was like an arrow that zipped through the meeting room.

A four digit or higher level being would not be able to interact with Gates lower than the fourth due to their immense power being able to affect the surroundings and cause damage. It was the reason why Shiroyasha was even in her childlike state, to suppress such power. This was done through her converting to Buddhism to gain divinity that would limit her abilities.

Not only that, she found a replacement for her job, and yet was still semi-active in it. She left her position to pursue something, and she was back.

The original excuse was her filling in while Kouryuu was away on business/training after something caught his interest.

But he was back, why was she still here?

"Ohoho, why would I leave when a threat such as the [Jabberwocky] was running around? I even was baffled by their actions. As such, this has taken interest for me, why would I leave?" Waving her fan around as he explained, she covered her mouth with it as she usually did.

"...Very well then." Mandora bowed his head.

-No, there is more to it Shiroyasha. What are you not telling us?

That was the thought of Izayoi, Jin, Mandora and Sandora.

"Is that all?" Black Rabbit asked as she raised her hand.

"If we have any more questions about your [Guest] or the information she received, we will send you a message." Sandora said as she followed her brother's lead and bowed her own head. Jin followed her action allowing the meeting to come to a close.

"Alright, then I guess we should head back to our place."

"Allow us to show you out!" The younger girl said to her friend as she stood up and took her friend by the hand.

"S-Sandora!" Jin blushed as the girl began to drag him out of the room while her older brother sighed in response.

"Oho? O-chibi-"

"Don't you start!" Jin's face was red once more.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Leticia and Makie entered the usual meeting room, walking towards the seats and table. Leticia had an envelope in her hands, the symbol of [Draco Grief] on it. Most likely it was a letter from the [Underwood]. She placed the letter on the table alongside an assortment of sweets and a tea pot.

"Uhm…" Makie shifted her eyes from the vampire to the sweets. They looked rather delicious. She never had éclairs before but she was willing to try one.

"You are allowed to have one." Leticia's words broke her train of thought. "Though you may want to wash your mouth."

-Wash my…

Makie placed a finger at the corner of her lips. She was drooling. A blush tinted on her cheeks as the girl used her sleeve to wipe the drool away.

"Ah sorry about that…"

"It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing." The vampire maid said she began to pour the tea into two delicate china cups.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Actually I have a question. Where are the other two maids?"

"Preparing food for the children. I have Lilly making sure Pest and Shirayuki-hime don't damage the kitchen."

"I see..."

The two began to sit in silence, Makie having nothing to say and becoming worried she will say the wrong thing, while Leticia was fine with the silence, glad to have a moment to relax.

Makie continued to look from Leticia to the sweets below. Once she looked up once more, she saw Leticia staring at her. Makie grabbed at her cup, sipping the tea inside.

"This is really good!" Makie complimented with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you liked it. It's a new blend I have been making for Asuka."

"If Asuka-san doesn't like this I would be appalled!"

"Thank you."

"Right then...uh…" Makie placed the cup down, her hands in her lap. Her fingers began fiddling with each other as Makie formed the question in her mind she wanted to ask.

"Leticia...san...Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I must admit, I have been curious about something." The maid admitted as she stirred her own tea. "I've noticed you seem to shy away from most members. Apart from Izayoi, Black Rabbit, the children and occasionally Asuka and Yō, you don't really talk to most of us."

"I-I talk to people." Makie spoke with a small blush. "I just... Have a lot on my mind that's all. And don't get a chance to talk to you all."

"... I see." Leticia lied. She did not see what the girl was meaning; instead she saw another version of the truth. One the girl in front of her may not be aware of. "Makie... Do you have trouble connecting to us?"

Makie did not give her a glance or a look, instead, she kept her eyes on the wall behind the vampire. Her hands stopped fidgeting. Instead, now they formed together.

"I...Don't know what to say to you all. How do you connect with others?" Makie, in truth, knew the answer to the question. After all, the first thing she did to her closest friend upon meeting was throw a book at him. But she still had that person to help smooth the friendship over.

Here, she only had Izayoi, and he was barely around. That and everyone here was different; different races, species, so different she didn't know if the normal human ways would work.

"You need to stop overthinking things." The vampire said as she took a sip of her tea. "It's not easy making friends, I should know from experience. Before I joined the Community it was hard to befriend people."

"Then what did you do?"

"I waited and searched for a way to befriend others. A helping hand is usually the best method from what I have seen."

Makie's eyes shifted a bit. A helping hand, she certainly had that with Izayoi. Did Leticia have someone else to help her as well?

"Uhm...Leticia…"

"What is it?"

"..You're...a vampire right?"

"Yes? Ah you are referring to the sunlight correct?"

Makie nodded. "I have heard of Shinso vampires in other media but the original description of a vampire is Dracula, and even then that was a storybook character based from the actions of Vlad the Impaler."

"You are correct. I told Izayoi this as well, but I will explain it to you as well." Leticia placed the tea cup onto the saucer on the table.

"To begin with, my full name is Leticia Draculair."

"Draculair…" Makie held a glimmer of recollection in her eyes. It sounded like Dracula, but didn't the name Dracula come from somewhere else? Makie crossed her arms in thought. Where did she

"In truth I am a descendent of a dragon."

-That would be the nagging feeling in my head!

"Right...Dracula mean's 'Child of the Dragon'!"

"Correct. As such I am a descendent of a dragon, the draconic blood flows through me and many other vampires."

"But...then that means…" Makie's eyes glistened at the possibility. Did that race, that one race born from nothingness besides the first recorded serpent in the Enuma Elish exist?!

Leticia blinked several times. The shy teen was gone, replaced with a love struck woman who looked like she had found true love.

"Yes. Dragons do exist-"

Makie shot up from her seat, her eyes wide as her hands were together once more.

"WHERE ARE THEY, WHEN ARE THEY, HOW DID THEY COME TO BE, WHY DID THEY BIRTH THE VAMPIRE RACE, IN FACT HOW ARE YOU NOT A DRAGON AND INSTEAD A VAMPIRE I DON'T RECALL DRAGONS DRINKING BLOOD-"

The girl was practically screaming in Leticia's ear despite being across the table. Crimson eyes blinked at the girl's sudden personality switch.

-This fondness for dragons...is rather remarkable…

This was out of pure amazement at how the girl was acting rather than the acknowledgement of the white haired girl's love for the legendary beasts.

"... Oh um...sorry." The girl apologized as she realized what she was doing. "I... Like dragons." A large blush formed on her face as she looked away from the draconic descendent who smiled in response.

"It's alright. And in answer to your question, Dragons have been seen before however they live on the western side near the center. The other things you may need to ask one yourself, though they don't come down to our area very often, perhaps once in a blue moon."

"They...exist….OH MY GOD!" Makie let out the largest wail of satisfaction. The next thing Leticia knew, the girl was dancing around the room.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!"

As the girl continued doing twirls and hopping around the room, Leticia grabbed the envelope she found. Even though she was curious as to why they got it, the vampire decided to wait till the leader returned with their allies.

Her eyes drifted to a nearby clock on the wall.

They should be back soon.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi, Asuka and Yō walked outside.

"A special halloween event that anyone can participate in. We must have gotten the invitation!" Asuka declared with a twirl in her step.

"Ah, but still have our Halloween to plan remember Ojou-chan?" Izayoi stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Perhaps we can show Makie around [Underwood] this time."

"Oh? You and Monkey seem to be close Kasukabe?"

"Mnn. She seemed scared at first but I think she is opening up to us."

"Is that so?"

"Before we begin to think about bringing her, we need to discuss how to get her inside without her being attacked. If what we learned is true, then Kobayashi-san may have attacked them as well, and I doubt many have forgotten the experience."

"Actually I sent a letter regarding her yesterday to our allies," The problem children turned around, seeing Jin walking down the steps with Shiroyasha and Black Rabbit behind him. "I explained the situation in the best detail with Shiroyasha-sama's help. A reply should be coming soon, there might even be there right now."

"Then we should head back soon then." Black Rabbit said.

"How long have you been here, Black Rabbit?" Izayoi asked

"I've been here the whole time!"

"Really? You should have said something then."

"I have! I just get drowned out by you guys."

"... And then Monkey smacked herself in the face with a book." Izayoi said recounting one of Makie's misadventures in the library.

"Don't ignore me!"

Laughter erupted from Izayoi as the rabbit pouted.

Black Rabbit's ears twitched. She heard something, and yet she couldn't describe the noise.

It wasn't that annoying laughter, but something from the sky.

The sound drew closer.

...Was it a missile?!

Crimson eyes looked up.

"...What…"

Everyone looked up into the sky.

Asuka and Yō felt sick immediately upon the sight.

A black, quivering mass flew across the sky, a sound that seemed to be neither crunching or slurping resonated from inside it. As it went, liquid fell and landed in front of the group, leaving a dark red splatter on the pavement below.

"Blood?" Black Rabbit whispered before she grasped her nose as the foul stench drifted off the liquid.

"Looks like it." Izayoi's eyes looked at the black mass as it slammed into a window of the Salamandra place. "And it seems it wants something from their community."

"Sandora!" Jin shouted before he ran back to the place, his mind racing alongside his body as he went to help his friend.

"Jin-kun/Jin/O-Chibi!" The group shouted as they went after the boy.

The young lad charged into the building, his group hot on his trail as he slammed doors open to reach his friend before whatever the mass was got there first. As he reached the hallway that held the door to the meeting room he froze.

"Jin-kun, please don't... Run... Ahead?" Black Rabbit's words faulted as she and the rest caught up to their leader.

Blood and bone was tossed all over the hallway as pieces of flesh were slammed into the walls. Black ethereal spires held heads, their eyes removed and scalps missing. Jin shivered and trembled before hugging the rabbit girl, unable to take the massacre in front of him.

"Who would do this?" She whispered as she hugged the boy back, whispering to him that he will be alright, as well as Sandora.

The sound of steps echoed through the area. The eyes of the [No Names] directed towards the source of the steps. A silhouette barely visible came to everyone's eyes. Even so, they saw them, dark red eyes glaring harshly at them.

"[No Names]..."

As the shadow stepped into the light, its form became visible. It was a man in his early twenties with dark orange, spiky hair. A forest green tunic and brown pants was what he was wearing yet the clothes were damaged. The sleeves were missing and parts of the clothes had orange patches sewn horribly on. His feet were bare except for the covering of dried blood. His hands were the same crimson red as his feet with light orange runic going up his tanned skin. "You guys missed the feast I'm afraid. Should have come here earlier." He said around a bone toothpick. His crimson eyes took note of Jin's shivering causing a large grin to grow. "Hey what's the matter kid? It's alright the next meal is about to begin to simmer so you won't miss out."

"Who are you!?" Asuka ordered, her power activating. The man flinched as the pressure went over him.

"Gryphon." He spoke before slapping his hands over his mouth. "Shit, shouldn't have said that."

"Gryphon...a member of [Jabberwocky] then?" Izayoi smirked, but there was a malicious intent behind it, like that one smile was saying [You are about to be dinner you stupid bird!].

"Hey that ain't a nice look kid…" The man raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the group.

"W-what have you done to [Salamandra]?!" Jin exclaimed. Gryphon looked at Jin with big eyes.

"Meh, I got hungry so I ate a few guards standing bye."

Shivers ran down everyone's backs. He...ate them!?

"Now could you move? I don't know how but I can't enter that door there. Think I can destroy the room above to get through?"

"I-I won't let you get to Sandora!" Jin shouted as he glared at the monstrous man in front of him. The man may have frightened him but he would not let the monster get anywhere close to his friend.

"Sandora? Who's that?" Gryphon asked as he tilted his head. "I thought a Shiroyasha or something was in charge here."

"That would be me." The white haired demon said stepping forward. "And your information seems to be completely wrong."

"Huh really? Oh well I see a quick meal in front of me. And rabbit stew might be good." A small amount of drool escaped his mouth as he looked at the ears on top of Black Rabbit. "Yum rabbit!"

"Black Rabbit isn't edible!" She shrieked as took several steps back.

"Yeah, she is our emergency food supply." Izayoi chimed in.

"That's right... I am not food!"

_**BAM!**_

A paper fan crashed down onto Izayoi's head, who didn't even bat an eye.

"Aww...so I don't get to eat her?"

"Nope...but if you're that hungry then wait a bit more for a feast to be prepared." Izayoi walked out in front of his friends, a dark smirk on his face. "While you wait, play with me. I haven't fought any of you croons since you first came out. I wanna see how strong you are. Come and entertain me, bird!"

"A bird... Calling me a bird huh. Alright I'll guess we can play while I try to figure out how to get through that damn door!" Shadows formed over Gryphon's back becoming tendrils that lashed out at all that they could reach. "Alright, I don't have one of those sheet things so here's how this is going to work. You have... Two hours to being me my favourite food. I can't leave this spot but if you one of my shadows touch you, that person is out. Deal?"

"Your on." The trademark smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the monster. From where they were standing, the [No Names] noticed Izayoi's hands signalling to run. With that, they ran the other way and into the city looking for whatever their enemy's favourite food is.

"Oi, get back here!" The orange haired man shouted. Before he could run after them a kick to the face knocked him against the door.

"Sorry but we have a game to complete." With that the problem child left after his group, his smirk still on his face. Standing up Gryphon grinned greedily as he thought of the delicious meals that were just outside the place. The tendrils split off from his body and began to grow, forming into winged deer like beasts.

"After them, don't let them find any of that lovely crustacean!" The six peryton just nodded before they took flight and flew through the walls, their shared hunger wanting to rip and tear flesh from their new prey.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie stretched her arms as she walked alongside Leticia. She had to admit her time with the vampire was well spent, the girl managing to hold a conversation with the blonde better than she thought.

"Ah...Leticia-san?"

"What is it?"

"I am really sorry if I seemed out of place or was rude…"

The maid shook her head. "No. It is fine. I have grown accustomed to those kinds of remarks. Though i have to admit for one to say it so nonchalant was rather interesting."

"You make it sound like you were hurt."

"I was."

"GAH!"

"For five seconds."

Makie slumped. Leticia smiled at her accomplishment as they continued to the front doors.

As they opened the doors the duo blinked as they looked over on what was on their front lawn.

An army of soldiers stood at ready, swords and spears ready to begin their next battle. Four of them held a little above their heads, someone waiting inside of thee tea coloured box. The most bizarre thing about them however, was the fact they looked like playing cards and chess pieces.

"... Did we order from a bizarre pizza place?" Makie asked as the soldiers stared at the building in silence.

"No, but this is definitely not normal." The maid replied.

The box's lid opened up, startling Makie a bit as Leticia retained her facade. The box them unfolded, revealing….

"Eeeehh!? Nothing?!" Makie and Leticia were baffled. There was NOTHING inside the box.

The girls were not the only ones baffled, so were the soldiers standing by the cart.

"Good evening ladies!" Crimson eyes widened. Shivers ran up their spine as both rotated on their heels.

Behind them stood a bizarrely dressed man. His hair was of a lime green that caused his eyes of violet to seem normal in comparison. A coat of mustard yellow was buttoned up well as it hid a shirt of salmon pink. His pants were a blinding orange, the ends turned over as they went into slippers. One if a rabbit and the other as a mouse. On his head was a top hat of a lemon yellow, a card reading 10/6 being seen from its hatband. But the most bizarre part of his clothes were the spoons. Hanging off from different places were teaspoons, each one having engravings of different types of tea.

"The Hatter I presume." Leticia spoke as her eyes narrowed at the oddly handsome male.

"That's right, the man of a thousand teas, the one who shall untie all shoelaces and the uniter of all ravens and writing desks. I am he and he is I. The Hatter!" From his sleeves confetti exploded covering the ground in the multicolored paper as his soldiers clapped unenthusiastically.

"Now I know why some people call him mad." Makie whispered.

The Hatter's eyes drifted to Makie. Immediately those purple eyes widened at the sight of the white haired girl.

Makie felt cold sweat run down her back at the sight of those eyes.

Her lips parted to speak.

The Hatter threw himself at the girl.

Leticia gritted her teeth, shadows erupting from the ground, ready to strike at the mad man.

"ALLIIICE!"

Leticia stopped.

The Hatter...was hugging Makie?!

"Dear, sweet Alice how are you!? We haven't seen you in forever! Come come let's have our party!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" The bizarre man gasped before letting go and rushing over to one of his guards.

"Alice doesn't remember me!" He wailed as he cried on the pawn's shoulder. The guard seemed confused as he lightly patted him on the back. "Thank you, you always know the right thing to say Charles." The man dried his eyes as he turned to the two once more. "I guess we will have to make you remember, sweet Alice. We can't have you forgetting. Oh no that's not part of the rules of anything. Now Alice please come back, we have all missed you haven't we my friends?" The soldiers just shrugged, not exactly sure what their boss was on about.

"They don't seem to have missed me all that much."

"Oh tosh they don't know how to say hello to an old friend."

"No."

"What?" The Hatter's violet eyes glanced at Makie, her face stern and unchanging.

"I am not going back."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"For starters, you dress way too brightly. I thought the sun was going to blind me but you're doing a fine job at that."

"These are the most normal clothes I own." He wept while his men face palmed behind him.

"Second, I don't even know who you are and if your apart of [Jabberwocky] then the gate is right there."

"No! I refuse your refusal." His eyes turned kind as he looked at her. "Alice you don't belong with them. They are trying to turn us against you. They only want you to weaken us. Don't you remember the good times we had? The bonfires? The tea parties? The library recreation?"

"No, no and no. I am not going anywhere with someone I don't know, don't remember and definitely don't trust."

"No waaaaaaay…." His knees hit the ground, then his palms. Fingers dug into the barren soil. How, how could she forget all the marvelous things they went through together?! He felt the tears around his eyes, the water threatening to spill over.

"...Uh…" Makie, slowly, walked over to the Hatter. "Are you-"

"Ah whatever! We still have a party!" His hands swung up in the air, Makie backtracking to Leticia's side.

"What should we do?"

"I would like to say attack, but I don't want to alert hte others of the battle."

"We talking about the maids or the children?"

"Children!?" Hands covered the seer's mouth as Leticia lightly glared at the girl. The Hatter was thrilled, clapping his hands ecstatically like a child.

"Oh goodie! Let's have them join us!"

"You leave them alone." Leticia ordered as she reached for her ribbon. Before she could grabs it however, several of the playing card soldiers tackled her to the ground preventing her from moving.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that! Now let's bring out the children, our game can't begin without everyone joining us."

"She said no, Hatter." Makie stated as she glared at the bizarre man. "Now I'll only say this once more, get lost."

"Oh Alice, you may say no but you really want me here and you want to rejoin our community. Now please reconsider."

"How many times do I have to say the damn word or do you have earplugs in your ear!?" This caused the Hatter to blink. Reaching for his ears the male twisted his pinkie into his right, then his left.

"Clear!"

"Then let this be the last time I say it! I. AM. NOT. GOING. BACK!"

"Humph fine then, we shall do this the other way." Reaching into his pockets, he tossed several teapots and chairs out before he found what he was looking for, a paper scroll. "I challenge you to a game! I win you rejoin us, you win we shall leave you alone and you do what you want deal?"

"Makie don't do it!" Leticia said from her spot on the ground yet her words fell on deaf ears.

"Agreed!" With those words, the scroll unfolded itself revealing its contents.

**GIFT GAME: "MARCH INTO THE UNKNOWN"**

**Participant: Kobayashi Makie**

**Game Master: Hatter**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Avoid being caught for two hours.**

***Defeat all opponents.**

***Escape from game board.**

**Only one out of these three conditions must be cleared.**

**Losing Condition(s)**

***Player is captured**

***Player is defeated**

**Stage Details:**

**The participant players cannot leave the game board.**

_**Oath: Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

Crimson eyes looked up from the goatskin sheet, glaring at the Hatter. "Got it. So, about the stage?"

The smirk that laced the Hatter's face was out of character. It was still the same, crazy smile he wore, and yet, there was malicious intent behind it. The Hatter held out his hand. From his sleeve, a yellow Gift Card appeared.

Makie's eyes widened. The ground beneath her vanished. Dirt was replaced with vines and roots. Makie observed her surroundings. She was no longer on the [No Name] grounds.

The forest around her had trees that twisted and some with the roots sticking out of the ground. And oddly enough, some of the trees were uprooted, turned upside down as if the branches and leaves were the roots.

"...Yep...I'm in Wonderland...how ironic…" The girl sighed heavily. Her eyes faced forward.

This was it, her first [Gift Game]. The game she was looking forward to playing ever since coming here. But she knew, this would be different from the ones she would play with Izayoi.

This wasn't Memory; this was Hide and Seek where she would take her first win since arriving in Little Garden.

The mere thought of the excitement caused her corner to rise into a smirk.

"Alright then….Game Time!"

**CHAPTER 9 END**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 4: Garden Positions**

Chibi-Makie sat in the library, reading a rather small book. This book was a light novel. But not just any light novel.

_Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Volume 8 by Tatsunoko Tarō_

The white haired girl had her leg bandaged up in a cast. Taking Izayoi's punch head on with only her kick, and while he had the ground, was not the best idea, as her leg was broken.

She would have berated him for his action.

She would have countered her enthusiasm at seeing his defeat, but was given a book by a mysterious force. She read the volumes of the series so she knew the history of the community that took her in.

Needless to say, tears were around her eyes.

"Come on Izayoi...hang in there!" Never once had she ever thought she could cry at the fact of him losing. In fact she would have found it refreshing, but not in this situation.

Her friend was losing to a Mao, and he was losing, badly.

"That does it...and that scene...I wanna be an official character so badly…."

The doors of the library opened, Chibi-Izayoi walking in with Chibi-Leticia.

"Oi Monkey, Stop trying to give away spoilers. According to Siroyasha two of the higher ups are getting frightened by what you are doing."

"Makie-san, I have to agree with what Izayoi-sama is saying here." The vampire maid spoke agreeing with her shrunken master.

"Don't care. This is too good to put down."

"I'll give you the cake we were baking if you stop." The chibi maid's words caused Cibi-Makie to instantly close the book. Tossing it over her shoulder she grinned as she thought of the delicious treat that would be appearing before her.

It was a little known fact but Makie adored her cakes. If it isn't created to perfection then the monkey girl would get a little upset. Just like how Shiroyasha is only a little perverted and Calico cat is only a tiny bit of the feline species. In other words, the universe would implode if Makie's cakes weren't done properly.

"...Oi…" Chibi-Izayoi knew this. He was already heading towards the door. "Are you serious about the cake?"

"Yes, I am." Chibi-Leticia smiled sweetly. "She liked my last one I figured i could make another for her."

"Ah...got it…" Chibi-Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then I will let you guys go." And thus once more, Chibi-Izayoi left the library room. Chibi-Makie turned to Chibi-Leticia, a smile on her face.

"Okie dokie! So Leticia, I actually have a question!"

"What is it?"

Chibi-Makie pulls out the volumes of Mondaiji. "Well i noticed the fact of these titles but there isn't much on them. I get it but the audience doesn't. Like, is there a purpose for these titles? What do they represent?"

"Ah! For those like [Floor Master], which represent the position, the ones such as mine, [Knight of Little Garden] is earned through the actions I have done for Little Garden."

"Ah yeah about that I was shocked when I read volume 4 and read everything you did! And you can still act like a maid!? No wonder Black Rabbit held you with such praise!" Chibi-Makie exclaimed.

Chibi-Leticia merely blushed at the comment. "Yes, but please do not spoil it for the audience. If they are curious they must read volume 4 of the light novels on Baka-Tsuki."

"Right, right, right, now...then for Black Rabbit's title?"

"Ah, because the Moon Rabbits came from the higher levels and because of their race, they are known as [Highborn of Little Garden], or [Aristocrat of Little Garden.]."

"So you gain titles through your actions or at birth?"

"Precisely."

"Wait...then would my [Guest] position or something…"

"Ah yes, that would be considered a title as well. Along with [Demon Lord], [Region Master], [Host Master], [Judge Master], [Gift Player], [Host], and [Maid]."

"I see-hey wait a minute a MAID is a TITLE?!"

"I would say so yes."

"...You really liked THAT person huh…"

"Yes...I liked THAT person very much…"

"Alright then... Question time?"

"I believe so. Izayoi san we are ready for you." With that, Chibi Izayoi walked through the library doors, a little red wagon behind him containing the Chibi versions of the maids, Jin, Shiroyasha and the other main characters.

"Lilly didn't want to turn up, said something about plans for something and Gry didn't want to come back after what happened last time." The blonde said as he pulled the small wagon.

"Why a wagon?" Chibi Makie asked as the group got out of the toy, annoyed looks in their faces.

"Izayoi-San said it would be fun... Shiroyasha-sama please let go of my breasts." A certain rabbit said as the white haired demon clung to her.

"Rather not thank you."

"Um right... Izayoi please handle the questions." Chibi-Makie face palmed wondering if she would ever get used to the madness here.

"On it monkey." The blonde ignored the growl as he opened the first envelope. "That kind of cosplay outfits would be considered fitting for each of us... Nurse for Pest."

"What?" The plague carrier asked before her maid outfit changed to a nurse's uniform. "What happened and why a nurse?"

"Another enchantment I guess and it's ironic." Was all he had to say in the subject. "Shiroyasha help me out on this."

All those with female form paled as Chibi-Shiroyasha smirked, a dark aura forming around her and Chibi-Izayoi.

"Let's start with Asuka-san," Shivers ran down the Chibi's spine as her name was whispered out of the loli chibi's mouth. "Let's place her in a magical girl outfit!" The outfit of Kaleido Ruby of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya formed over Chibi-Asuka's dress, complete with cat ears and a tail.

"Wait just one moment!"

"Ahh I don't know about that Shiroyasha…" Chibi-Izayoi sighed heavily. "We had her wearing dog ears and a tail earlier."

"Ah should we switch those out?"

"Exactly, a dog is more suited to her." With that the cat parts morphed into a dog tail and ears to Chibi-Asuka's irritation and Chibi-Yō's amusement.

"Now for Yō... Kimono?" Seeing the boy nod, Yō's outfit changed to a light blue kimono, embroidered with a several cats in gold while a white obi wrapped around it. The girl just shrugged as she admired her outfit.

"How come she got off easy?" Chibi-Asuka asked.

"Universe likes me more." Was all the cat lover had to say as the black haired girl pouted.

"Now... For Jin, student." On Chibi-Izayoi's words, Jin found himself in a school uniform, a pair of glasses on his face.

"At least it isn't a female outfit." The young lad sighed in relief, happy he wouldn't be embarrassed today.

"Now as for the Maids...Shirayuki needs to be placed in that one outfit from Volume 3, that Kimono with the garter belt, the short skirt and the shoulders left open!"

Chibi-Izayoi's words were met with the materialization of the outfit, only causing great embarrassment from the one forced to wear it.

"Oh! Why must I suffer through this unnecessary humiliation!"

"Blame Shadowplayer360, he is the one who came up with the question."

"WHAT QUESTION?!"

"The one where if we were to place you in cosplay outfits who would be wearing each one?"

Chibi-Shirayuki merely shook her fist in rage.

"All that leaves is Leticia, Monkey and Black Rabbit..."

"Hmm... How about sweet lolita for Makie and gothic lolita for Leticia." Chibi-Shiroyasha decided as Makie appeared in a light blue dress, with white stockings almost like a Alice in Wonderland outfit while the Chibi vampire gained a black dress with elegant frills and ribbons.

"Really, Alice styled?" Chibi-Makie complained while the vampire up admired her own outfit.

"Now one left." With that the two perves turned on the shaking rabbit.

"Please? Be nice to Black Rabbit?" The two contemplated it for a few seconds before deciding to do the responsible thing.

"School swimsuit?"

"School girl outfit?"

"Maid?"

"No I have it," Chibi-Shiroyasha's grin widened before she clicked her fingers. "As much as a bunny girl outfit would make sense that's too easy so... Everything." Eyes widened all around before a mass of clothes fell upon the rabbit girl.

"Help?" The girl cried out before she was lost somewhere between a swimsuit and a kimono.

"Okay! We are good to go for the questions and-"

"HOLD IT!" Chibi-Makie's words became a large white bubble, the words plastered in large, bold red letters.

"What's your problem?"

"I found the card containing the question." The fact the perverts flinched was enough to get everyone to look over Chibi-Makie's shoulder.

*This question is enchanted to change the subject's clothing into whatever is described. However, Izayoi can be excluded from this enchantment, provided he dispels the enchantment through "a certain spellbreaking method" (Kiss, if you can't think of something better. But this exclusion thing is also optional. Whatever works best for you)*

The chibi's were in silence. Those in ridiculous outfits glanced at the blonde pervert.

Should they risk it?

"...We don't have a choice…" Chibi-Makie muttered. With a sweet smile she turned to the chibified rabbit.

"Black Rabbit, go kiss Izayoi so we can make him wear embarrassing outfits!"

"Alright, roll me over there please!" She didn't mind she had to kiss the annoying boy, revenge was revenge after all. With that the group rolled the boulder of clothes over to the chibi blonde who unfortunately for him got stuck in the clothes as well. "Black Rabbit is not apologising for this!" The girl said as muffled cries of Izayoi could be heard.

***We apologize but due to this not being canon we cannot show the full Black Rabbit and Izayoi kiss. Do note though you will like what you see when we return…^_^***

Chibi-Izayoi was not pleased. In fact, he was furious. Chibi-Shiroyasha was passed out on the ground at what Chibi-Izayoi wore. It went against her morals, in fact, the thought she would never see a girl in the same outfit ever again without seeing HIS face send shivers up her spine that caused her to collapse.

Chibi-Izayoi was in a maid uniform.

Chibi-Makie was pleased, in fact, she was drooling.

"Oh that was soo worth it…Time for ANSWERS!"

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Ah wait a moment...we have a problem…"

All the chibi's turned to CHibi-Black Rabbit, who was holding two different cards in her hand.

"What's wrong Black Rabbit?" Chibi-Yō asked.

"These...these cannot be answered."

"...WHAT!?" The screams of nearly all the chibi's rang through the library, shaking it considerably.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well...perhaps it would be better to say...Makie could answer then as she is part of the Fanon."

"….Huh?" The white haired chibi walked towards Black Rabbit and read the cards.

"What is your favorite food and...What kind of pairings would work in Little Garden...Hmm," Chibi-Makie crossed her arms. "These are tough ones; they have to be handled with care…"

"We cannot start an uproar within the fanbase!"

"There's not that many anyway let's just crush it!" Chibi-Izayoi let out a battle aura, his anger completely nullified by the maid uniform.

"You must not! The fanbase of Mondaiji is a lot like the No Names, small and yet given time will grow and expand!" The rabbit declared with determined enthusiasm.

"If they ever announce season 2 and make it cover volumes 3-5 in the span of 10 episodes like they will with Date A Live II…" Chibi-Makie muttered in disgust.

"Well then Kobayashi-san," Chibi-Asuka walked up to the lolita chibi. "What are your answers?"

"Hmm…" The chibi girl crossed her small arms. "Well my favorite food is rice, but mostly Fried Rice. Papa and I would have it a lot along with an assortment of veggies and other stuff!"

"Did you make the rice fields go out? I recall a shortage of it a couple years back."

"Perhaps." The blonde's reply was a mere smirk form the white haired girl.

"Alright...then the pairings?"

"...No."

"No?"

"I won't answer them."

"And why not?"

"Same reason, the fan base is still small. One wrong move and it would explode! Do you really want to destroy it before it truly forms?" The group all looked away, unable to answer her own question. They didn't want any trouble just yet.

"If that is done, I believe I promised you cake? Pest please bring it out." Chibi Makie began to bounce in place at the mention of cake. Did we forget to mention she loves cake?

Well she does.

"What cake?" The Black Plague asked Chibi-Leticia.

"The cake I made earlier, where is it?"

"There is no cake. The cake is a lie."

The doors of the library slammed closed. The chibis looked around. No one noticed anything strange.

"Where's Izayoi?" Chibi-Shirayuki's words were met with silence.

"Wait...did he..." Chibi-Jin pointed at the door.

"I think he did…." Chibi-Pest declared.

"What could make Izayoi run out?" Chibi-Black Rabbit asked before a dark presence was felt. As one the group turned to see Makie's hair hiding her eyes, her body twitching as it slowly floated.

"What is this?" The rabbit asked as everyone took a step back.

"No... Cake?" Chibi-Makie whispered. "No cake? Nocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocake. NO CAKE!" With a scream that pierced everyone's ears, Makie's power exploded outwards. Time and space crushing all that it could reach.

Never keep cake from Makie.

Transmission interrupted.

**And thus begins a new arc which I have no name for! If you guys want suggest names for this arc! I hope you enjoy the story my partner and I have worked hard on!**

**Well then I decided to go ahead with my Halloween Idea. Let's see who is the first to slap me for my idea….and the first who REALLY understands why it is I am going to do it. XD Expect more Characters-**

**Ah before I forget! So far the only OC's in this story are Makie and Jabberwocky members. Everyone else is canon until I say! So if there is a character you don't know or understand what they look like because of my crappy descriptions….go to Mondaiji Wikia or read the light novels on Baka-Tsuki! **

**Well not much to say except send in some questions, read and review! Reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews…this fic will DIE! O.O**

**OH and yes, if the segment didn't reveal it, Makie is a Izayoi x Black Rabbit shipper! If anything she is basically Izayoi's rival and best friend, nothing more. **

**Which reminds me…*shipper instincts take over* I should get an OC to date her, what do you guys think should Makie get together with someone!? XD **


	10. Does Tea Time End When

**Chapter 10: Does Tea Times End When the Hands Reach 4:00?**

Kobayashi Makie was standing in the middle of the woods. Or what she thought were the woods.

It looked like woods, but the way the trees were only made her question her sanity. However she wouldn't. She knew that this was a real place.

This was the stage set for the game between herself and the Mad Hatter.

Swallowing the saliva that build up inside her mouth, the girl marched forward, ready to begin the game.

However, how to win was an issue that was present. Makie walked in the darkness, her mind recalling the words written on the [Geass Roll] in the odd letters.

There were three win conditions.

*Avoid being caught for two hours.

*Defeat all opponents.

*Escape from the game board.

Which one would work for her at her current level?

Her body was responding quite well due to her work on the farm, but at times it would stop responding altogether if she was fatigued.

Currently she could activate three setting on the clock around her neck, Alpha (Foresight), Beta (Rewind), and Gamma (Accelerate).

Anyone could help her in this setting.

-I better start off with Alpha. This is hide and seek; they find me and I lose. I need to be one, no, five steps ahead them.

"Alpha." The [Chronos Dial] activated. The hands read 1:00 as her eyes looked forward into the future that was to come.

The sound of footsteps rang in her ears. Chess pieces of white and cards of red flooded her vision. The smell of the forest gave way to the metallic smell of the weaponry.

"So...fifteen minutes later huh? Better get a move on..."

Immediately she dived into one of the reverse trees and began to burrow deep into its bushy roots. From there she slowly crawled away to the left of the tree before stopping.

Another vision arose in her mind, this one five minutes later. Spears of deep red being hurled towards her, staining the grass a deep red.

"Ok..." Makie shivered as the image felt real, almost as if she could feel the phantom pain sneak up on her. "I can't go that way just yet. I guess for now, I wait? I know I can outlast the clock but... It can't be that easy, it just can't."

The sound of footsteps caused her to pause as several card warriors made their way to the left, their spears shining brightly as they scanned the area for her silver hair.

"They are early. I guess they are trying to box me in so... What can I do?" Taking a look around her surroundings, her eyes caught sight of the next tree. She would have to wait before moving, one slight shift and the trees would russel.

Patience was the key in this game. She had to keep it.

The footsteps moved away into the distance. She thanked the many gods that blessed her with luck at this moment. None of them checked the leaves. Perhaps they thought she couldn't get in?

-Okay...time to-

_**SHICK!**_

Her thoughts were cut off. A heart shaped spear tip stared at her in the face. Even in this darkness she could tell the color was red, and the smell reminded her of a red liquid that pumped in her veins at mach speed.

Fear and shock resonated in her system, preventing her from moving at all. If that spear was a few inches closer…

The spear was pulled out of the leaves. A card soldier walking past the branches as it went to join the others, still looking around, stabbing its blade into the trees that were uprooted.

-...I'M GOING TO DIE AGAIN I JUST KNOW IT!

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Makie leaned back against one of the roots of the tree. She could not hesitate now, already that was too close and if one more blade got that close... A scream would be the least of her problems.

Peering out of the leaves, she noticed the guards stay as a group. Each one standing so their sides would almost touch, as if they were a square.

-Sneaking up and taking them down is a suicide attempt. Why that was a victory condition I don't understand.

Grass being disturbed caused the girl to peer to the right, the pawn soldiers were slowly heading her way taking one step at a time.

-They really are like chess pieces. I think it's safe to say I'm stuck. Right and left would get me caught and forward doesn't seem like an option. Climbing up would get me spotted and I'm not a great climber...

Her eyes focused on the four chess pawns as they passed the tree she hid in.

-Uwa...when are they going to leave? I can't force them too….could I?

A thought struck her as she looked at the state of the area. Was there anything she could use? Her hands patted the ground.

As luck would have it, a rock was in her hands now. Rather small, but a smile spread on her face.

The girl looked out from the branches. If she could divert their attention to the right with her plan, she could escape.

The girl moved closer to the tree next to her. The uprooted tree behind that one was her goal. If she could get the rock to reach it, then she was free to escape.

She stopped the clock, knowing that her plan would work. The gears turned as he set it to 3:00.

Makie heaved her arm.

-Just like skipping stones…

The girl threw the rock.

The attention of the guards all diverted to the tree the rock fell in.

-NOW!

"Gamma (Accelerate)."

Time moved slower. For everyone else it was the same, but for her, this world of diverging colors which she could describe as the inversion of the world, everything moved in delayed motion.

The cards, which would take a second to place a foot on the ground, took ten seconds to lift a foot from the ground.

This was a world only she could enter, unlike Beta (Rewind) which affected everything.

This world was her ticket to freedom. The girl crawled out of the branches and ran the opposite direction. She could keep this up for thirty minutes, but the memories of the Library caused her to think up another strategy.

-The last time it did this, the watch wouldn't work afterwards. I shouldn't push it to the full limits.

With her newfound agility, Makie rushed away from her foes, not even being able to sense her as they stabbed the area where the stone had fallen. A large mushroom was her next hiding spot. Squatting underneath its cap, Makie turned Ganma off. A small pant of exhaustion escaped her as she leaned against the fungi.

-I have to be more careful here. Too much and I'll hurt my self. But where to next?

Her eyes gazed left, then right. She took in her surroundings, trying to assess the situation.

Her surroundings were off, large mushrooms, small trees, trees that could reach the darkened sky, this game board was literally Wonderland.

"Alpha."

The doors of the future opened once more, her vision clouded with events that would transpire within fifteen minutes. Three separate scenarios piled at her, but only one was bountiful.

-And thus I press onward.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Screams of horror resounded through the city as the shadow beasts swooped down on any one they saw. From his hiding spot in an alley, Jin watched in horror as two of the peryton fought each other for a looked

-Why is this happening? Why?

Taking several steps back, the boy ran from the scene, his mind and heart racing as he tried to figure out what the favorite food might be. There were no clues and it may have counted as an unofficial game but... These people were being hurt by the monster in human skin and his pets. Letting him run wild was something the young leader could not let happen.

He was torn from his thoughts as a hand grabbed him and pulled him under a merchant's vendor. Before he could scream, a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Sorry Jin-san, are you alright?" Looking upwards, Jin sighed in relief as he looked into the brown eyes of Yō.

"Sorry for scaring you but we have to be quiet." She pointed to the sky as another peryton looked for its next meal.

"The…requirement to win the game was what again?" Jin gulped.

"I think it was to find Gryphon's favorite food. But I don't understand, there is no hint as to how to do so."

"Where are Asuka-san and Izayoi-san?"

"Izayoi is looking for clues and Asuka is trying to kill the Perytons that went after the citizens."

"DEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeNNNNN!"

The familiar, giant red golem plowed through the skies, killing several of the shadow Peryton's at once.

"Deen to the right!"

The automaton's eye flashed, signaling the command that was received.

His right fist slammed into several of the dark beasts causing their bodies to fade away. Asuka looked proud from her spot on the golems shoulder yet that changed to horror as the fading remains fused together.

A hand of darkness formed from the fallen monsters and grabbed ahold of Deen's arm. Black ropes formed from the wrists as it anchored itself to prevent the golem from ripping it off.

"DEEEEENNNNN!" It shouted as it struggled to remove the darkness from its body, yet the more it struggled the more darkness began to grow.

"Let go!" Asuka ordered as she glared at the growing mass. The hand pulled forward causing Deen to stumble and Asuka to fall off her friend. Before she could touch the ground, a peryton grabbed her and tossed her against a roof. From there, the beast changed becoming a black cocoon entrapping the young lady in its shadowy prison.

"Asuka!" Jin cried out as Yō immediately took off into the sky. Propelling herself forward an image came to mind. Her boots changed, no, it was like the air around them changed. Armor in the form of engraved feathers formed on her boots.

Pure, white wings appeared from the now armored boots. Yō activated the power of the Pegasus. She was on the roof within seconds; a kick followed that shattered the cocoon with ease.

As the darkness fell into shards on the ground below there was no sign of Asuka anywhere. "What?" Yō whispered as she hovered in place shocked that her friend had vanished. The words of Gryphon came back to her.

'If one of my shadows touches you, that person is out.'

-Asuka, please be safe.

With sadness in her heart the girl floated back down to Jin, her power fading as she touched the ground. Taking the boy by the hand, she led him away from the area, the two unable to look at it so long as their friend was missing. Deen bellowed his name before he to disagree into darkness.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi grinned as he jumped from roof to roof avoiding the monsters as he went. He didn't know where Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha disappeared to but at the moment he had other things on his mind.

-Favorite food for a Gryphon. Meat is way too obvious... There has to be a connection to Alice though.

His mind cross referenced the two tales. The Looking Glass did not contain the Gryphon but Wonderland did.

-He was affiliated with the Mock Turtle, didn't understand why the Queen of Hearts executed people, but he didn't seem to understand the concept of sorrow. Even so this one might be different.

The man claiming to be Gryphon appeared in his human form, but he had to assume that the man had another form. Possibly of a Gryphon, but then why would these shadows take the form of the Eudemons Asuka and Yō fought in [Underwood] during the Harvest Festival?

-His true form might be a Peryton, but why not take it? Then again he made some stupid decisions.

Izayoi's eyes widened. Speaking of those decisions...

"...Why was he attacking by himself?"

-He's either an idiot or his group wanted him here while we were here. Could we have a leak somewhere?

Leaping to the left he noticed a familiar figure running from another beast.

"Hey Black Rabbit, having fun?"

The rabbit frowned as her pink hair flew behind her. "Izayoi-san, Shiroyasha went elsewhere. I don't know where though." She spoke before she fired a bolt of lightning from her vajra disposing of another shadow. "She said she would meet us later."

"Guess she is planning something about all of this nonsense." His mind froze as he thought back on that word.

-Nonsense. Jabberwocky was a nonsense poem by Lewis Carroll. Now with that in mind, another nonsense poem was the Lobster Quadrille, a song and dance performed by Mock Turtle and... Gryphon! So...

"Lobster!" Izayoi shouted causing the perytons to freeze up. "Gryphon's favorite food is a reference to the song, Lobster Quadrille. I guess I'm right after all." He said pointing to the frozen beasts.

Their eyes glowed a bright green as their forms changed. Their wings became demonic as fangs grew in their mouths. Fur turned matted as wisps floated off in smoke. Growls escaped their throats as the now feral beasts flew at Izayoi ignoring the rabbit.

"Tell the others when you find them, I'll keep these guys busy." He said as he jumped off the roofs, the monsters following close behind him.

"Wait, Izayoi-san!" Black Rabbit tried to stop him but failed as the boy was already gone by the time she protested. "Honestly!" The girl screamed out before hopping onto the next building. Down in the streets, [Salamandra] was protecting the people and rushing them into their homes to protect them from the feral beasts.

One of the Peryton's grabbed hold of a guard, lifting him into the sky. The guard gritted his teeth before swinging his saber around. It didn't work. The shadow enveloped the guard in a cocoon. Black Rabbit summoned the [Vajra], lighting jolting towards the cocoon. Lightning reverberated off of the cocoon, shattering it like glass.

Crimson eyes widened. There was no one in the cocoon.

-Where did he go? If I get caught by one... Will I get eaten?

Doubling her speed, Black Rabbit bounded across the roof tops, turning the shadow beasts into whisps as she went. She had to find the others now. If the monsters grabbed them...

No she could not think like that. Leaping over a chimney another bolt of lightning ripped through a monsters chest as it flew through the sky.

-Maybe I can get Jin-sama and the others to come to me this way.

Deciding her idea was the bet she had, the rabbit girl pointed her weapon at the sky, unleashing a large lightning bolt to draw attention to herself and as a beacon for her friends.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"That way!" Jin shouted as Yō gave him a piggyback ride. The older girl decided this was the best way to keep an eye in him and to find the others. Once more she was using the power of the pegasus to help with avoiding the now feral beasts of darkness. "That lightning is Black Rabbit's. Over there please, Yō-san."

"Got it!" Yō nodded as she stepped on the air, using it as a step to propel herself even further in the air.

A Peryton shot up in front of her. Yō's eyes widened as she bent backwards, the shadows barely missing her. Using her leg strength she kicked the beast in retaliation, the shadows dispersing.

"This is almost like the Hunting Gift Game down in [Underwood]." Yō remarked as her eyes scanned for anymore of the monsters.

"Yō-san!" Hearing her name Yō's eyes gazed below, catching sight of familiar pink hair and rabbit ears. Yō floated down to meet with the girl on top of a building.

"Are you okay Black Rabbit?" Jin asked in worry.

"Yes. Good news, Izayoi figured out Gryphon's favorite food!"

"He did?!"

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"A lobster!"

"...L-Lobster?" Jin was baffled, no that was an understatement.

"How is it lobster?" Yō asked also confused by the favourite food.

"He said it's due to a song from Alice in Wonderland. Maybe Black Rabbit should read the book next chance she has." The rabbit admitted. It still confused her however that a cannibal would enjoy crustacean but she wasn't going to look a gift in a horse's mouth. If it helped that was good enough for her.

"So where do we get lobster from?" Jin asked causing the rabbit to freeze.

"... Black Rabbit has no idea."

"Oh….that's bad." Jin spoke.

"That it is Jin-sama."

No one talked as the chaos around them continued.

"How do we get a lobster!?" The [Highborn of Little Garden] panicked as she hopped left, right, jumped and looked down, desperately trying to find the red crustacean wherever it would be.

"Calm down Black Rabbit!" Jin's declaration rattled the moon rabbit as she turned around, tears at her eyes. Now having her attention, Jin turned to Yō.

"Yō-san, is there a way you can find a lobster?"

The girl paused before nodding slightly. It would not be easy but it was still possible. "Black Rabbit, is there a fish market around here or a seafood restaurant?"

"There should be." The rabbit said unsure of what the girl was thinking.

The girl focused as her sense of smell changed becoming 100,000 times stronger. Using the smell given to her by a grizzly bear, the girl focused as she took in all of the scents that began to overwhelm her. Finally she caught wind of it. A small amount of fish was near the western part of town. That was their best bet to find a lobster.

"Found it, or at least a place that might sell it. There is a chance it won't be there."

"That's alright; at least we have a chance. Thank you Yō-san." Jin said as he smiled up at the older girl. "Black Rabbit, we will head over there, can you watch our backs please?"

"Of course!" The Rabbit answered without hesitation.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie cursed her luck. No she really had to curse it.

She was hiding up in a tree, waiting for the soldiers to pass the tree she hid in. This tree was in the correct way, its roots in the ground and not up in the air.

She hid in the leaves, hiding among them as she watched more soldiers drift by. She would have to wait there for another thirty minutes.

Her time was drawing close to an end, she had to end this quickly.

If she was correct, and her inner clock was never wrong, it had already been forty five minutes since the game began.

So far the game wasn't too bad. Slow, but not too difficult.

-And now that I thought of that...

The sound of an explosion went off as a tree erupted into flames. Smoke floating through the sky caused the girl to shiver in fear. Whoever could do that... She never wanted to meet. Another tree burst into flames nearby.

On the ground below, the Hatter skipped around, spoons in his hands as he went along his merry way.

"How... About... This one!" A spoon was tossed without a care in the world towards a boulder causing it to explode into shrapnel.

"Hmm... No Alice. Charles, where is she?" The odd man asked a nearby pawn who shrugged.

"Well you're not helpful are you? Good bye then." With that he forced a spoon down up the guard's throat.

"Now either mercury poisoning will kick in or... Let's have the fun way, shall we?" The soldier's stomach began to swell up as he tried to run away. Within two steps his body exploded releasing a green orb and stone fragments.

-He really is mad!

Red eyes could only watch in pure, utter shock at the Hatter's actions. He stuffed one of the spoon's down the things throat...and it made him explode!? And did he say something about mercury!?

-But the Mad Hatter never had anything to do with Mercury!

"Alice!~ Come out, come out and play!~"

-Like hell I will you degenerated baboon!

Hiding was definitely what she would have to do for now on. Even so, her visions of the future were bleak. Each path was beginning to become the same ending.

Her losing.

She had to turn the tides now that she knew what was going to occur. The problem was choosing the right spot! She was stuck in a tree and most, if not all, the players were in that one area.

Grabbing a branch above her, she slowly pulled herself up making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. Right now the only strategy she had was climbing to higher ground but that would soon run out. The ground was a danger zone, one step there and she was going to lose. There were no branches connecting to another tree. She really was stuck.

-Ok don't freak out... There has to be a way to win... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT I AM SCREWED!

The Hatter was beneath her. This was it.

Teeth bit at her lips, her fingers clenched in a fist. Her mind wracked against itself, trying to come up with some sort of escape plan, but it was useless. This area was not as big as show form above, and there were just too many of those knights around.

-Sorry Izayoi, after what you might have been through to save me, looks like I'm going back.

"It looks like Alice is having trouble no?"

Makie groaned. Her eyes rolled as he recognized the voice.

"Then I take it you're with Jabberwocky cat?" The girl hissed.

"Me with those insufferable children? Don't be silly." The cat spoke as his voice was heard. "Don't look for me this time though, we don't want you to get caught."

"So what do you want this time? A chance for me to lose?"

"I don't want that, none of us would want that. Not even delta. Such a lovely term isn't? It's a shame that you can't fight your way out though, a blade would defeat those toys easily."

"Toys? No wait hang on delta? What do you know Puss?"

"Me? What do I know? I know a lot...or perhaps I know nothing. I am a deceitful trickster after all, isn't that what you called me the first time we met?"

"Well not in those words..." Down below the Hatter began to throw spoons into the trees, seeing which ones would sink and explode and which would stay put... And then explode. "Oh crap... Umm... Can we hurry this up please?"

"Of course! Delta to change the world you live in or perhaps escape from another part. Shame about the Hatter but that's what mercury does to the brain. Until next time, see you around!" With that the cat's voice vanished from Makie's mind. An explosion from the tree next to her took his place within seconds.

-Oh crap oh crap oh crap!

More than likely that crazy man was going to bomb the tree she was in! She had to figure out the riddle fast!

-Okay, calm down! Breathe Makie! Delta...Delta is four in Greek. So set the clock to four!

"Let's see…" Below the tree the girl sat in, the Mad Hatter was gazing up. He didn't see the sight of Alice, but did have to marvel at how high the tree went.

"Ah, what the hey! Let's make it fall!"

-GAAAH!

Makie wound the watch to four.

The Hatter tore off another spoon from his coat.

"Delta!" The girl screamed as the watch activated.

"TIMBER!" The Hatter declared in a sing song voice, throwing the spoon.

_**BOOM!  
**_  
The tree shattered.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The fish market was in flames by the time the group made it to the area. The smell of grilled fish filled the air as perytons swooped down at anyone who got close to the location. Hiding behind an ally, Jin, Yō and Black Rabbit watched as the beasts snapped their jaws down on anything they considered edible. Fish, crustacean or squid, pieces of food were scattered all around some while pits of flames burned in unison.

"Oh this is a bad sign…." Black Rabbit muttered as she looked around, trying to find the familiar red creature that could be their saving grace.

"No...And this was the only place we could find one here…" Jin muttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe their one chance was gone.

Yō narrowed her eyes. This site of the food stands was not enough to deter her.

Brown eyes closed as she began sniffing around.

Black Rabbit looked left, and then right, her ears twitching as warm air passed around them.

Jin lifted planks after planks, trying to find something of a lobster around the fish stands.

A familiar scent passed through the girl's nose.

"Jin, to your left." Yō ordered as the boy lifted a plank. Sitting there was a red lobster, waiting to be eaten. As the boy picked it up, a peryton charged towards him, it's from shifting as sharp teeth grew in its mouth. With a mighty bite, it ripped the tail off the lobster, knocking the young leader onto the ground as more beasts began to surface. As one they encircled the boy, snarling as they went.

"Jin-sama!" Black Rabbit yelled but before she could launch another bolt of lightning she was engulfed in darkness.

"Black Rabbit!" Entering her Pegasus mode, the girl sped forward and grabbed Jin and the half eaten lobster and took the sky. As the black cocoon faded, its captive rabbit vanished into nothing.

"Black Rabbit?" Jin whispered as Yō flew away from the area, the creatures in her tail. He hoped she would be fine... No he knew she would be. She was strong, far stronger then she realized.

"Well we got the lobster; I don't think we have to worry about her."

"Agreed." Jin nodded to Yō's words. Though, it did leave a question needing to be answered.

Where did those who were touched by the shadows transported to?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Asuka groaned lightly. Her eyes slowly opened. She couldn't see yet, but she could tell she was somewhere with hard floors. Placing her palms against the floor beneath her, she pushed herself up. Her vision restored she glanced around the area. Her blue eyes realized where she was.

The hallway leading to the throne room in the [Salamandra] headquarters.

But how did she get here?

Asuka patted her skirt; pulling out her Gift Card.

All of her Gifts were intact and working.

-Deen returned to the card then, but that doesn't explain how I managed to return here…

Her heels clapped against the floor as she stood up.

"Let's see...If I recall correctly, I was assaulted by one of those beasts. Is it possible that I was transported here through them?"

Looking around the area, she noticed the exits were covered in thick walls of shadows, preventing anyone from entering or escaping. Bones were left lying on the floor, the fragments broken as if they were ripped open by fangs. A light groaning sound nearby caused the girl to jump. Turning behind her, a familiar face was propped up against the wall.

"Black Rabbit?" She whispered as she got closer. The rabbit's hair had returned to blue as she slept in peace. Her light breathing being then only thing that told Asuka that she was still alive.

"At least she is okay…" The girl sighed in relief. Her blue eyes began looking around. Why would they be transported here of all places though?

"Muuu…." A soft moan echoed through the halls as Auska looked down to see the Rabbit coming back to reality.

"Black Rabbit?" Asuka bent down.

"Black Rabbit is awake..." The rabbit girl yawned before accidentally hitting Asuka in the face. "Where are we?"

"Nice to see you too." The other girl grumbled as she held her nose. "We're back where we started. Did one of those things get you to?"

"That's what Black Rabbit remembers. Is there a way out?"

"I don't think so. I haven't tried to summon Deen yet but there's not enough space here to summon him properly."

"Black Rabbit doesn't want to see the bill for the damage Deen would create…."

"You make it seem bad?"

"Deen threw off the roof of the circus tent and Asuka-san tried to act like it was not her fault!"

"Technically that roof was not real."

"See?! You are avoiding responsibility even now!" Black Rabbit pointed objectively at the rich girl.

"Perhaps we should be worried about escaping rather than discussing the past," Asuka turned on her heels, her arms crossed, completely ignoring the words spoken by the [Aristocrat of Little Garden].

"Even now….but Asuka-san is right…." Black Rabbit nodded.

The sound of something munching caused the girls to pause. They lowered themselves against the wall and began to pretend to sleep. Opening one eye, Asuka noticed Gryphon's head peer through the shadowy gate, a piece of flesh hanging from his mouth. Slurping the piece of what appeared to be intestine up, the cannibal frowned as it hit him in the forehead.

"I thought someone was talking here... Oh well, my imagination." Bloody drool poured from his mouth as he looked at the two girls leaning against the wall.

"Shame I can't eat them yet... Bit too much fat in the black haired one but the rabbit...I WANNA EAT HER NOW!" He screeched. Looking around once more and noticing no one was there he stepped out of the gate and walked closer to the girls.

"Just one lick can't hurt...one or perhaps one bite, no one will notice." He mumbled as he descended upon Black Rabbit.

Their noses shut as the stench of human flesh fell upon them. As Gryphon's long tongue emerged from his mouth, red liquid falling on to the ground, he stopped as if he remembered something.

"Better get the pepper. That would be so good with the rabbit... Oh and carrots and broth and some cow. Newspaper would be amazing to. And ice cream with popcorn and garlic." He rambled on and on as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, the girls let out a sigh of relief. "What is wrong with that guy?" Asuka asked.

"Black Rabbit doesn't wanna be food…." The girl was nearly brought to tears by what she had heard. That thing...that MONSTER wanted to EAT HER! It was bad enough that the Problem Children decided to offer her up as Rabbit Meat during a previous Gift Game, but now, this was too much for the girl's maiden heart.

"Don't you worry Black Rabbit, I swear I will not let you be rabbit food," Asuka spoke with such dignity and pride that the words moved the rabbit. Once again tears formed at her eyes but there's were of finding salvation, a tiny ray of light in the darkness.

"Asuka-san…"

"I think Izayoi-san and Kasukabe-san will agree with me on this as well." Black Rabbit's eyes turned to stars as she was held entranced in her friend's words.

"After all you are our emergency food supply."

With that, the rabbit deflated, life escaping from her body. They really were mean. And that grin, Asuka had was not helping matters.

-Well that was fun... Now how to escape without alerting anyone.

"Oho, so this is where you girls were located…"

Asuka and Black Rabbit jumped. Turning around, they were expecting the lean, muscle, cannibal Gryphon.

What they saw was the friendly face of the white haired demon lord and Ex-Floor Master.

"Shiroyasha-sama!" Black Rabbit declared in happiness.

"Where have you been during all of this?" Asuka asked.

"Ah, I managed to slip out to find a certain someone. Turns out he was on his way here. Anyway I got good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Asuka stated.

"I have a way out of here. A friend owed me a favor so I'm cashing in to get you out of here."

"And the bad news."

"Well... He can tell you himself." Stepping aside, Shiroyasha watched as the girls backed away startled by their way out.

"Hey, looks like you've seen a ghost."

"What's a scrawny kid doin' here?" Shiroyasha turned her head, seeing the buff Gryphon behind her.

"Oho? So you're the rude lad who started all of this?"

Gryphon looked disappointed, no, rather disgusted with Shiroyasha.

"Aw man, you're just a kid...I hate scrawny stuff...The flesh is bitter and slippery like noodles...I hate noodle…"

"Excuse me?!"

"RUUN!" Shiroyasha blinked at the word that came out of Black Rabbit's moth. Turning around she saw both the rabbit and the red dressed girl running for their lives.

The two began to run in circles unable to find a way out to Shiroyasha's amusement and Gryphon's annoyance.

"Stop running! You're making your bodies way too bitter that way! You're making the scrawny one look like a five course meal!"

"Excuse me?!" The white haired girl growled out before she kicked the larger man in the shin.

"OW!" He screeched as he jumped about, grasping his right leg in agony. As he leapt about his gate of darkness vanished as his connection broke. "Damn it, stupid kid and you guy I can't see. Show yourself!"

"Alright," with that, Fulcanelli stepped out of the darkness to the man's shock.

"Shit, the boss is here?! Aw man... Uhh hi boss, nice day huh?" Gryphon said as he took several steps back before colliding with the wall.

"So then, Gryphon…" Fulcanelli scanned the area. "Outside I saw broken buildings, a community running their heads through the ground, a young boy going crazy killing shadows one after the other and having fun, and a building with shadows blocking the entrance and windows."

The old man merely shook his head. "And what's worse…" At that moment, Gryphon felt cold sweat run down his back. His eyes widened as he saw the anger in Fulcanelli's eyes. What was even worse, the man didn't even look angry, merely bored.

"You done all of this without permission."

"Technically I was given permission! I was told to be the distraction while Hatter goes and recovers the girl!"

"Excuse me?" Asuka walked forward, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked at the man. "Explain!"

"The boss man told me to keep you guys here and make sure you didn't return in time as Hatter takes back our emergency food supply! Shit, wasn't meant to say that!" The man shouted. "Damn it I don't wanna starve!"

"Cancel your minions!"

Gryphon shook in agony as he was forced to call off his minions. "Damn it I still wanna eat the lizard people! They taste so good!" He wailed.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Perytons growled in pain before they howled to the sky, their bodies vanishing into wisps of darkness. Yō and Jin just watched in awe as the fiends vanished. "Did we win?" Jin asked getting a shrug in response from his friend.

In another part of the city, Izayoi frowned as his opponent's vanished. "Guess we won... And I'm bored again."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"This sucks! And I was told I could eat everything I wanted! Not fair, stupid not fair people, running my fun." Gryphon moaned as he glared at the group that ruined his game...

Wait, game. He was told they weren't allowed to interrupt. He could still have his dinner!

"Jokes on you idiots! My game is still ongoing! You can't interrupt a game when it happens!" He looked rather smug at this but to his surprise, everyone else looked bored.

"Actually, it's not a real game." Black Rabbit stated. "You never showed us a Geass scroll. So this Game never officially started. All you did was create an act of terrorism."

"...Craaaaaaap."

"Right then-"

"AAAAARGH! SCREW THE RULES I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT RABBIT STEW!" Gryphon let out a excruciating roar as the shadows began flickering around him. His body began a hideous transformation. In mere seconds, the skin of the man was torn off, revealing the same creature the shadows were made out to be, a Peryton. However, compared to the ones they fought before, this one was much larger.

Asuka and Black Rabbit were shocked at the massive size of the monster. If he wanted to he could swallow the girls up with no trouble.

"_**Now, the dinner bell is ringing. Can you hear it calling everyone? Time for a feast!**_" With that said he roared as wisps of shadow flew off. As he jumped towards the group, a wall of earth intercepted him.

"Go now, get back to your friends now." Asuka frowned but nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with Fulcanelli. Makie needed help. She and Black Rabbit ran out the door escaping into the city. "Shiroyasha, consider my favor complete."

"Of course. It was good to see you again regardless." With that said, she followed her allies out the door. Her mind set to help their newest Guest.

"_**What the hell! I thought you were in our side?! Why the hell are you letting the morsels escape!?**_" Gryphon growled out. Fulcanelli just chuckled at the monsters angered face, liking it to a upset child's.

"Why not? I find this way more interesting. Besides...I want that girl to live a fun life with that community ever since I learned about her friend from her father."

"Huh? You talkin' about-"

"Indeed. I made a promise...and I intend to fulfill it." The wind picked up around the old man, becoming a surging cyclone that circled him. "And to make sure this promise is fulfilled, i will be revoking my status as a [Jabberwocky] member," The old man's voice rang throughout the building as the winds prevented Gryphon from seeing the man and pushing the beast further away.

"Consider myself a deserter." Gryphon's eyes widened. That voice was not the same, grandfatherly old voice. No...it was the same tone and yet, it sounded younger?!

The cyclone vanished.

"_**...Wha...Wha...What…**_"

"Surprised, boy?"

"_**DA FUCK!?**_"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS **

"Oh Alice still isn't here?" Hatter pouted as looked over the wreckage of the destroyed trees. "I thought for sure... What do you guys think?" He asked as he turned to his guards. The men shrugged, really not sure what to say to the bizarre man.

"How dare you not answer me?!" With that, spoons found their way into their necks. With minor explosions, stone shards and paper were tossed all around the ground.

"Oh maybe they didn't know. Oh well, time to answer this riddle, where is the Alice?"

Makie sighed as she sat in a tree far away from the hatter. Her body groaning with small amounts of agony from being ripped from one place to another.

"Teleporting sucks." She moaned as she leaned against the tree. "Whoever thought it was a good idea?"

Makie groaned heavily as she looked around her surroundings. Front the looks of things, with the uprooted trees; it appeared she was back at the starting point.

"Makes sense...I was thinking about this place when I activated the watch again…"

Her stomach turned slightly as she remembered the feeling of being ripped from one place to another. "Hopefully that feeling just goes away in time... But now how should I do this?"

As her body slowly calmed itself, Makie climbed down the tree quietly. There were no guards around as they all seemed to run after their crazed boss. "First thing first...Alpha."

Visions of the next events flew into her mind. Black smoke covering the area was all she could see. Frowning, Makie saw a different future but yet all she could see was smoke. Three more visions yet the dark vision was all that could be foreseen.

"A bad end? Is there a way around it or... Was it hiding something else?" She asked herself. The girl shook her head. Once more, she would try again. Closing her eyes and concentrating, the girl focused on the events that would happen.

So far it was dark. Even so she kept searching, looking for that event that would lead her to victory.

-Why...why can't I see anything? Should I take in another factor?

Her right hand grasped the watch around her neck. Should she try? She really didn't like teleporting.

-Like I have a choice….

Taking in her newfound ability, the girl began scanning for the events that would lead her to victory. If all she did was hide, she would be okay. But it would be best to find the exit in case there was a trick to the game.

Her body seemed to blur as Delta activated. With each jump her body protested. Her stomach gurgled in dislike as it jumbled around.

Staying in the tree tops, Makie looked around for the escape route. Her eyes scanned the ground looking for anything that could symbolize the way out. A door, a switch, a bottle, anything that could represent a way out in the bizarre world.

"Shame I need to have been to the place before or have seen it." She muttered as she leaned against a tree, sweat dripping down her face. "It would make it so much easier..."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi landed on the ground, creating a small crater beneath him due to the height and power he released. Purple eyes gazed left, then right, watching as those of [Salamandra] were gathering the injured. His eyes narrowed. there weren't that many casualties luckily, and yet, he felt off.

This situation didn't feel right, it wasn't like the other life threatening situations he was part of in the past. This one was a game right? No, Gryphon never summoned a [Geas Scroll].

He would usually be into a game no matter what, but this didn't feel like a game. In fact he was bored the entire time. There was nothing interesting about it. In fact, it felt like this entire thing was a waste of his time.

Purple eyes widened in realization.

-That guy is too stupid to summon a [Geas Scroll]...but we went along with it anyway...I did it because he was a member of [Jabberwocky]...the Demon Lord….

It began to piece together. If he was part of that community, why would he be sent by himself here? He was looking for Sandra, but why by himself, when a week ago the other members came with reinforcements?

-Was this…

"Izayoi-san!"

Looking up, he noticed Yō and Jin floating in mid-air. As the two landed, Asuka and Black Rabbit emerged out of breath as if they had just run a marathon.

"So one of you guys got the lobster to Gryphon?" He asked. He knew something was up after all, Jin was still carrying half of the crustacean.

"No, we thought one of you two had." Jin admitted.

"The game was called off." As one the group turned to Black Rabbit. "Fulcanelli came and he demanded that Gryphon cancel the game."

"The uncouth beast then tried to eat us." Asuka continued. "We were lucky to get out of the place."

"Where is he now?" Izayoi asked, his body twitching in slight anger.

"Fulcanelli and Shiroyasha-sama are handling him."

"Actually, I'm not." The ex-floor master said as she walked up. "The alchemist said he would handle it. He wasn't ally with what the idiot had done. But there is something else."

"Right, almost forgot." Black Rabbit exclaimed. "Izayoi-san, Makie-san is in danger!"

"... What?" The boy whispered as his shaking continued.

"Another member named Hatter is at our place now. He was sent to capture Makie-san!"

A burning feeling washed though Izayoi's veins. He only felt this feeling whenever something he found to be amusing was injured or threatened.

"We're leaving!" Izayoi's words were met with nods of agreement.

"Black Rabbit, Izayoi-san, head to the Astral Gate and return home. You two have impressive speed. We will follow you as fast as we can!" The boy leader declared.

The two nodded as they sped throughout the city, hoping to reach the gate before Makie ended up in a larger amount of danger.

-Monkey, you better be ok. If you get hurt or put yourself in danger... I won't forgive you.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ok, so far so good." Makie muttered as she tossed her arm forward, a projectile being launched from it. "Gamma." She whispered as the weapon increased in speed.

Below her, three guards stood unaware if the nearby danger. Within a second, the three turned to stone and paper as a blue blur collided with a tree. Stuck in the trunk was Igalima, the scythe given to her by [Jabberwocky].

"Delta." Within seconds, the scythe returned to her hands. "Ok, I might have a strategy now. Thank you Asuka and Yō for your torturous lessons."

The memories of the sudden beatings she had to endure by those two girls were enough to send shivers down her spine. No wonder they were called problem children. They forced her to learn how to summon and activate her gifts, or else she would have died.

-And that jerk just stood there and watched me be made a fool of!

The girl continued hopping through the trees, the weapon in hand to catch the branches she couldn't reach for due to distance.

Before long, a branch broke underneath her and the weapons combined weight. Stabbing the tool into the trunk, the handle being her new platform.

"Ok... Well that didn't work." The sound of the falling branch caused footsteps to charge towards her area.

"Oh come on, can't I have a break?" Makie sighed before combing back into the branches.

"Oh, Alice! Come out and play-ay~" Hatter sang as he skipped to where the sound came from. "Now let's see." He began stabbing spoons into Makie's hiding spot. "One spoon... Two spoon... Fifty spoons!"

-Can he even count?

Makie's thoughts were broken when a large spoon was stabbed into the trunk. "There we go! Fifty spoons... Well forty-eight!"

Makie gritted her teeth.

-DELTA!

The girl managed to escape the tree in time. The area exploded in red flames as Makie found herself at the beginning, once again. Even so, she could see the rising smoke from where she was previous at. The curdling stomach held no effect on her this time as cold sweat ran down her back. Any longer and she would have been caught in that fire.

-I do not want to know how it feels to burn alive….

The mere thought of what saints and witches had gone through made her cringe. No one deserved to die like that in her opinion.

White hair shook as the girl erased the thoughts from her mind. She had to focus on the game and stop being distracted easily!

"Okay...I think I got fifteen minutes left...If I can avoid being found before then...I should be good...but it was nice to take out some of those soldiers…It lowered the amount of people...then again Hatter did that already for me…."

The sound of out of sync singing and explosions caused Makie to worry. Hatter was coming closer and escape was becoming harder for the girl. "Maybe I can take his head off with this?" She wondered as she looked at her scythe.

"Alice! Where are you?!" The mad man shouted as he juggled his mercury made spoons. Seeing no choice but to buy for time, Makie tossed Igalima and activated Gamma on top of it. The increased speed sliced the man's hat horizontally. Hatter froze as he touched the top of his head. From her place in the tree, Makie froze as she slammed her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to stop the giggles from escaping.

The man's hat covered an important part of his head. His large bald spot right in the middle of his orange hair.

It took all of Makie's will to not laugh at the bald spot, along with several soldiers surrounding the Hatter.

The Hatter trembled slightly. In mere seconds spoons were flying all over the place. Red eyes could only watch in horror as the fires began to consume everything.

She barely made it out as she vanished from the trees. Delta carried her to another part of the forest, but not without issues. She landed on the ground, keeling over as bile escaped her mouth.

Whatever was in her stomach before now laid before her as bile. The girl felt on the verge of tears. It wasn't just her stomach that ached, it was her arm also. Red eyes glanced at the arm that was now burned, the skin peeling off. The sight was enough to make her sick again.

The fire was teleported with her, burning her arm.

Only ten minutes left. Could she stay hidden? She wasn't sure anymore.

A burning sensation came from her leg. Reaching towards it, her hand retracted once she felt hot metal. The girl turned around to see the scythe burning. The metal decayed and wilted like flowers when dying. Makie knew Igalima, her last connection to [Jabberwocky] was now gone for good.

-Ten minutes...

As she reached towards her watch she froze. Last time all that appeared was smoke. Perhaps that was the future that just occurred but... What if it wasn't? What if the darkness would appear sooner than later?

So many questions rocketed through Makie's mind. Was it too risky to even activate her gift?

-No, I have to...my foresight is my only hope….

The girl activated her gift once more.

This time she did not see darkness.

She saw a white field, her standing in the middle of it.

What was she doing there?

"I cannot believe you were revived...I will have to remedy that…"

Makie turned around. Blood filled her vision.

The Makie of the present saw her future self-lying on the ground, over a hundred knives sticking out of her dead carcass.

Makie's eyes widened, her body trembling.

"What...what was that?"

Her body shivered in fear of the dark future ahead of her. The voice wasn't Hatter's so she knew she would win the game but...

What was the cost? Survive here and join her new friends before being ripped out of life once more?

-That's not fair!... Am I not meant to have a normal life?

Her head shook with resolve. No, she wouldn't falter. Even if it was coming she could face it... It wouldn't be the first time but she had friends with her now. They could change her new fate.

-I won't say anything for now though. I don't want it to come true if they tried to stop it.

The sound of crunching grass caused Makie to curse as she ran for it. The scythe's metal was still hot so it may have given away her direction but she could do this.

-Six minutes... Gamma would just speed up my injuries so... Just run and hide for now.

The girl stood up slowly, trying to move but couldn't.

-I really didn't want to use Beta but….

"Beta (Rewind)."

Time rewound for the white haired girl sitting in the woods. Her teeth grinded together as she tried to mute any sound coming from her pain wracked body. The burning sensation of the wounds returned. Was this was Yō felt when she healed her?

The sensation of pain vanished, leaving Makie to pant, recovering air she refused to let in her lungs.

"I...have to win…"

_**BOOM!**_

Makie's head jolted up. Explosions were taking part left and right.

"Wha-IS he destroying this place?!"

Black smoke rose above the clouds in every direction. Flames began to scorch the mad maze of trees as the enraged Hatter burned everything in sight. Trees fell to the ground before they exploded into splinters before they too vanished into embers.

"Hahahahaha!" Makie could hear Hatter's laugh from her place on the ground. "Isn't it wonderful!? Oh how great mercury explodes! Oh how beautiful it is! Who cares about this game! I don't care anymore! Oh let's let it all burn!"

His voice altered from the deranged yet somehow kind to a menacing, insane beast. Before Makie could even move to get away from the burning grass, a ear wrenching boom surrounded the air and tossed the girl back. Her head smacked against a tree knocking her out as the world faded back to reality.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Leticia frowned as stared at the orb in front of her. From here she could see the game board within. Every explosion, every move Makie had made and every plan the soldiers made that were then unknowingly sabotaged by their boss.

"How is she doing?" Turning her head slightly, the head maid noticed Pest and Shirayuki-hime coming up behind her.

"She's doing fine for now. The kids?"

"Hidden inside. We told them about the intruder so they are safe for the time being." Shirayuki-hime explained before wincing as several of the guards exploded.

"W-what the hell they just exploded?!" Pest couldn't believe her eyes. Soldiers don't normally explode without reason. But there wasn't anything nearby that could do the deed. Was it a Gift? Had to be!

Electricity cracked through the air, the wind picking up around the area that Makie and Hatter vanished from.

"This...this isn't normal! This isn't how a Game Board is disintegrated normally!"

"What was the place destroyed?!" Shirayuki cried out, yelling with all her might as the wind and lightning echoed loudly through the area. And explosion wracked the area, and yet the heat and fire was contained. Even so, their eyes shut on reflex.

Leticia heard something being thrown at her. The vampire looked down at her feet.

Makie laid beneath her, smoke rising from her body. Her skin was burned, red bled through her white shirt. Whatever gifts were bestowed on it was unable to fix the damaged holes inside.

Red eyes widened with every second.

"Oopsie! Did Alice die again!?"

Looking up the group froze as Hatter appeared in front of them, his body slightly burned as he grinned madly at the group. "Oh well, we can patch her up and play with our doll once more!" As he took a step forward, a barricade of water and disease blocked his path to Makie.

"You lost. I suggest you leave now." Leticia hissed as she held Makie in her lap. "You have no reason to be here."

"Oh and that's where you are wrong. Yes she won but I have the upper hand! Attack!" Hatter shouted as if commanding an army. When nothing happened, he blinked several times before it occurred to him. "Those deserters!"

"You killed them you buffoon." Shirayuki-hime called out causing the man to blink several times in response.

"Oh yes, so I did. Whoops. All well."

"'All well'? Shouldn't it be oh well, and that's all you can say about the situation?" Shirayuki was baffled. She knew there were oddballs in Little Garden, Shiroyasha being one of them, but she never met anyone quite like this.

"Well then time to pick up Alice again! To think she would die again…" The Hatter sighed, acting as if this wasn't the first time she had died.

"She isn't dead…" Pest narrowed her eyes. She could tell the girl was alive. her breathing was low, but the fact she was even inhaling was enough to prove it. Even so, now was the problem of getting her inside. Pest and Shirayuki were both ready to fight if necessary, but for it to occur so close near the mansion where the children were inside was bad.

"Oh, so she isn't. Well, please hand her over and I'll be out of your hair."

"For the last time you lost. Makie isn't going anywhere with you." Leticia shook with anger. How could this fool not get the big picture? He had lost and thus lost the right to Makie.

"But she's ours! You can't have her." Hatter whined as he stomped about, being visible upset. "I know! If there is no one to argue, then we didn't lose and Alice is ours again." Several spoons slid out of his sleeves and into his hands as he faced the three maids. "Time to go bye bye!" His spoons glowed softly as they prepared to ignite themselves.

"Wait, what's the name of your gift?" Pest asked looking the mad man dead in the eyes.

"My gift? It's called [Spoons of Mercury]. Why do you ask?"

"Well what dies that have to do with the Hatter. If you really are him." The man's eye twitched at the demon's words. How dare she question him!

"Of course I am! There is no one but me who is the hatter..."

_**BOOM!**_

At that moment, the spoons exploded reacting to the Hatter's anger. Above them in a shining corkscrew movement, was the man himself blasting off into the sky, screaming all the while.

"Didn't know that would work." Pest muttered as she watched the man fly off into the distance.

"We got rid of him for now...but he will come back…"

"...weraaaaUUUUUGGGHHAAAAA!"

Within seconds the Hatter was back, landing in front of the manor. The dust cloud that picked up failed to hide the shocked faces of the maids, each having wide eyes and mouths. Not in worry, but in disbelief.

The Hatter landed head first into the ground, creating a crater, with his head stuck in the ground.

His feet shifted, trying to dig into the ground. His hands dug into the earth, trying to pull his head out.

"Hey...should we kill him...or let this continue?" Pest was baffled; she had no clue what to do. On one hand she wanted to kill him, on the other, she wanted his head to stay in the ground and watch him die from lack of oxygen.

In the end it came down to either giving him a quick death or letting him have a slow one.

With one final tug, the man ripped his head out of the ground, a collar of earth around his neck. His violet eyes spun in circles as he stumbled back. "I'll be... Back... For... Our three Alice's soon..." With that said the man slowly began to leave the grounds.

The maids blinked before Pest raised her hand. "Leave him," Leticia ordered as she brought Makie inside the manor. "His punishment for failing to bring back Makie could try possibly be worse than death."

"Fine." The dark maid said as she and Shirayuki-hime turned to follow their leader. "How is she?"

"Exhausted. I'll assume she will be out for at least two days, three at the most."

"That's good. That's one hurdle we crossed but..."

"Trying to smooth things over with Master is going to be troublesome."

"Soothe over what?"

Chills ran down the spines of the three maids. That voice, it was filled with ice and barely restrained anger. They knew that all too familiar voice.

Each turned around slowly. Standing behind them at the doors was, indeed, Sakamaki Izayoi and Black Rabbit.

"Makie-san!" The rabbit ran towards the girl.

Izayoi gazed around the area. There was a crater, burnt trees, but nothing so drastic as to warrant any worry. He felt slightly relieved since, but the moment he entered the manor and saw the three maids chattering around an unconscious, burned Makie only had one thought pass through his mind.

"Well...you see master…" Leticia was treading on thin ice. One phrase could set him off and if that occur, it would take the entire alliance to even get Izayoi to listen. There was no way all of them together could defeat the boy.

"I…won the game…." Leticia's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

Makie was sitting up, groaning, but sitting up.

"I...won the game...right…"

"Idiot, look at you." Izayoi commented as he leaned down so she wouldn't strain herself looking up at him. "Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to injure yourself so much?"

"Shut up... Hatter... Made things... Explode... Blame him... And teleporting..."

"Your still an idiot..." The boy sighed, not really feeling like insulting her at the moment. "But good job on the win though... Good job."

"You congratulating me? I really..l must have... Died then..." Makie let out a soft smile before she fell back asleep in Leticia's arms.

"She did good?" Izayoi asked the maids getting a nod in response from the maids. "Let her rest in the guest room for now... And her punishment is not allowed in the library for a week."

"NOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!" Makie was now wide away, her arms wrapped around the blonde's legs, tears in her eyes. Her head rubbed against his legs.

The mere fact she was even this hyper got everyone curious as to where she got the energy to do so.

"She...this shouldn't be possible...she was in an explosion! A few seconds of rest and she is okay!?" Shirayuki was in disbelief, along with Leticia, Pest, sand Black Rabbit when she heard Makie was in an explosion.

Izayoi, however, had a theory form in his mind.

-Her body...it's hers but modified. A Homunculus. An artificial human with a shortened lifespan. Was it possible they made her regenerate faster than regular humans?

He watched the girl beneath him rub her head against his legs, wailing at the thought of being locked out of the library.

"Fine..." Makie's eyes widened as she looked up at the sighing boy. "Your punishment... Is now for two weeks." Her eyes filled up with tears as she felt her heart break. Oh her poor books, they would miss her so much.

"NOOOOOOO!" She wailed as tears fell down her face. As the tears poured down a chuckle was heard from Izayoi causing her to stop for a couple of seconds.

"Oh that was good. I'll have to remember to do that more often," the boy said as he laughed. Makie twitched in anger before she exploded into action.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR ARE DEAD!" Makie screamed as she chased Izayoi around the front yard, the boy just laughing in amusement as the maids and rabbit watched in fear and slight amusement at the two friends.

**CHAPTER 10 DONE**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 5: **

Chibi-Izayoi blinked as he looked at the remains of the library. Or more accurately the fort made of books. After Chibi-Makie destroyed the room last time, the girl had decided to rebuild it out of books. "Hey Monkey!" The boy stepped to the side as several books were launched his way...

From a book cannon.

"Ok you have way too much time on your hands. You ready for your lesson?" No reply came from the girl from inside her base. "Makie?"

"Why did I have to destroy the library?" Chibi-Makie muttered to herself as she rocked to and fro slowly actively upset about her destroyed room.

"Because you were upset about not having cake."

"Why did I have to destroy the library?"

"Because you let your desires get the better of you."

"Why did I have to destroy the library…"

"...Fuck it. The authors decided to toy with you and make you explode. That simple. Guess I should be grateful for once….If you do that during the main story Monkey I WILL kill you."

"...Why did I have to destroy the library…"

Chibi-Izayoi, despite his threat being light hearted, was slowly becoming annoyed with the girl's attitude.

"I guess no lesson this week then…"

"WAAAAAIIIIT!" Chibi-Black Rabbit burst through the room, a pile of cards on her arms. "BUt we can't wait till the next chapter to answer these questions! Let's use this as a bonus segment and do a chapter that answers questions only!"

"Tch. Why not? Saves me from boredom then."

"Ok first off, favorite music for everyone... You don't happen to know Makie's, Izayoi-san?" The two looked at the twitching girl in her fortress.

"Classical, she says it helps with reading. Mostly because of things like Swan Lake and the Nutcracker having beautiful stories. And we can't answer it once again, so what's next?"

"If you lose against an opponent Izayoi, do you get stronger the next time around as if you are a Shonen character? What's a Shonen character?"

"Anime/ Manga thing. Declare my will to win? Nope. Stronger after losing? I don't lose so doesn't affect me. Maybe."

***DING DONG***

"Oi, that sounded like an intercom…" Chibi-Izayoi looked around. Where did that sound come from? That familiar sound of a school intercom rang throughout the library.

**CONGRATS! ANOTHER FLAG WAS RAISED! **

"Flag?" Chibi-Izayoi questioned.

**NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU IZAYOI-KUN! ONLY YOUR MAIN COUNTERPART WHO WILL DIE IF A THIRD FLAG IS TRIGGERED!**

"...What?"

**THATS RIGHT! ONE MORE FLAG AND YOU DIE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!**

"...Oi...You're ripping from Mahou Tsukai no Yoru aren't you?"

**ERK!**

"Come up with something original and THEN you can try and kill me!"

**...TOO BAD I AM THE AUTHORESS AND I DECIDE WHAT GOES! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Tch. Annoying !$#*..."

**I CAN ALWAYS SWITCH THE NUMBERS AND HAVE YOU KILLED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU KNOW….  
**  
"Ah you could but I won't die in canon anyway so your little fanfic is null and void."

**DOESN'T MATTER I GET TO SEE YOU DIE AHAHAHAHA!**

(Gate of Fandomlon!) Another voice shouted. From what the two chibis could hear was that the first voice was squealing at the amount of things that were apparently thrown at her, including something called a 'Raising Heart'. (Sorry, but we need to get this back on track. Fun as this would be we have a job to do. Good luck, Izayoi-san... Hopefully you won't die just yet! Black Rabbit-chan... Keep up the good work, my dear!)

"Moving on...So that was JFai's questions right?"

"Y-Yes," Chibi-Black Rabbit was still startled by the voice that rang through the library, but shook her head one the blond spoke to her. "The next one is from Pest-Chan."

"NOw that's a laugh. Who would name themselves off of the polka-dotted panties kid?"

"Everyone has their favorites Izayoi-san, respect them!" The rabbit glared before clearing her throat. She opened her mouth.

"We can't answer this one either…"

"Why not?"

"Because it is directed at Makie-san."

"So? I'm here; I know what she would say."

"No. This is a question for Makie-san alone!"

"Alright. Then who is next?"

"Bladed Knight... And we can't answer the first one so... Second... Uwahh! Long one!" Black Rabbit stated shocked by how lengthy the question looked.

"Ok, simplify it then, if it's that long."

"Ok, basically you're alone, all by yourself with no one when a rabbi makes friends with you and gives you a family of other animals. One day you meet another human, one who is as strong as you. You fight and he offers you to rejoin society with someone similar to you. Before you say anything, a noise is heard and you run off. A dragon attacks your home with your animal friends, cornering the rabbit who gave you a home. Now time is frozen and you have three choices. Abandon everything and escape, abandon the rabbit and save the rest of the animals or give up your life for the rabbit?"

"Save the rabbit." Chibi-Izayoi answered. "I'll assume the question is using my canon personality? Then that's what we would do."

"Alright then….it's too bad Makie isn't able to answer these other two questions."

"What are they?"

"One I refuse to tell you, the other...is stretching to the point of asking about a future character…" The rabbit shivered. She still feared that dragon, even after 200 years.

"...Oi..is it THAT…" Chibi-Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes...but the question mentioned...bromance?"

"Oh for the-We keep that question AWAY from Makie."

"Understandable. So then, I think that is it. Besides the ones for Makie-san we answered all the questions. Ah wait, this one is for Asuka-san!" Chibi-Black Rabbit had gone over the questions once more, and fell upon the card containing the three questions from JFai.

"For ojou-sama? I'll go get her." The blonde departed, only to return three seconds later with Chibi-Asuka behind him.

"That was fast!" The chibi rabbit declared.

"I was nearby. So, Izayoi-san said you had a question for me?"

"Ah, yes!" The blue haired rabbit cleared her throat once more. "Asuka, in the anime you lamented about the fact your gift was useless at times (even though you bring out the full potential of artifacts), is their a way to strengthen the [Authority]?"

"Ah about that...For starters turns out my Gift isn't called [Authority] officially, it is titled [Oraculum]. The anime uses Authority due to it being one of the translations to Oraculum. Also, it is currently impossible for me to strengthen Authority. The problem isn't the weakness of my gift, its that it is too strong. The reason I used the Water Tree in [Episode 5] was because it was the only Gift we had that could sustain the power of my Gift. That changed when I had obtained Deen, but even now we cannot find a gift that can be sustained by my own without breaking." Chibi-Asuka declared, having pulled down a chart to show pictures from Episode 5 and 10.

"Sounds like something we will be doing later then." Chibi-Izayoi commented.

"Yep, so is that it?"

"Seems so."

"Why did I have to destroy the library?" Chibi-Makie muttered to herself.

"Ok Ojou-sama, you and me we get Yō and we grab lunch. Black Rabbit go help Makie and fix the library."

"Of course, Black Rabbit will get right... Wait! Why is Black Rabbit doing all the work!?" But it was too late as the problem children had already left. "Why do they always have to tease Black Rabbit?"

**Another chapter, another part of this story done! We hit the ten chapter mark peoples! I hope you are still enjoying the story! Now don't forget to read and review because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without reviews it dies!**

**Hmm…tempted to do an OC contest to see who would be willing to pair with Makie…if you guys got any suggestions feel free to give them out!**


	11. Memories Sure Are Difficult

**Chapter 11: Memories Sure Are Difficult, Aren't They?**

"Makie, can you come in here please?"

The young girl blinked as she looked at the upset look on her dad's face. It was all her fault, she knew that. The sad look on her father's face was due to her. Her gift caused her father and mother to lose the love they once shared.

Damn her curse... Damn the thing that made her dad unhappy.

Makie of eight years old walked over to her father, wearing a light blue dress with a yellow thin jacket. The girl's green eyes looked up into similar colored ones. But unlike her's, they were darker. Why was the rim of his eyes red? Did she cause tears to fall?

Big, thick arms surrounded her body. Her beloved Papa was hugging her. Every second his embrace tightened.

"Maki...Mama...Mama has to go away...but Papa...Papa will love you ten times more to make up for her leaving..."

"..Mama...left because of me..."

"No, no she didn't. Don't ever think that." The man said comforting the little girl. "She left because of work and... And we can't go with her."

"Why not..." The small girl asked as tears threatened to fall down her face. She had to be brave and to comfort her papa.

"Because..." The man struggled to find the right words. How do you tell a little girl that her mother left due to something her daughter couldn't control? "Because it's out of the country. I didn't want to make you worry about flying..."

"Papa..."

"Papa will always be there for you, I swear it Makie..." His voice wavered as his body trembled. Makie could feel it, her papa was sad.

Her papa was crying.

And yet, through her eyes, he wasn't crying.

Her power, once again, showed her nothing but a bad possibility that would come to reality, something she could not change.

As her papa held her trembling, the girl let her tears fall unable to hide her sadness. He kept telling her it was alright. But it wasn't alright. Everything was all wrong.

This... This couldn't be the right possibility... Could it?

As the little girl wailed in his arms, Kotaro let a tear go. His little girl was all he had left and he would make sure she was happy for as long as he possibly could. He might have to work a night shift but to see his little girl smile again. It would be worth it.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Blood colored eyes opened slowly, the world forming in her vision. The room was barely lit

Kobayashi Makie awoke in her room, the room in the [No Name] mansion.

It had been less than a day since the attack from the Hatter. Makie looked down at her body, she no longer felt the pain. She must have been fully healed by now.

"...That's the body of an artificial human...heals so much faster than a normal one..." She should be impressed right, then why does she feel so empty?

"...Papa...I...broke our promise..."

That promise was one she had sworn to never break, no matter what.

"Damn this gift..." She swore as a single tear fell down her face. Noticing the wetness fall down her cheek, she wiped it away as quickly as it came. She wouldn't feel that pain again... The pain of breaking a promise as important as that.

***knock* *knock***

"Eh?"

"Makie-san!"

That mature voice behind the door, soft and yet carried authority, was no doubt Asuka.

"Yeah?"

"Community meeting in ten minutes. I apologize if I woke you, but Jin said it was important."

"Uh, thank you."

The sound of footsteps alerted Makie that Asuka had left. Letting out a small sigh, the girl prepared herself for the meeting.

-My first one since joining the group... I guess I'm an official member now...

Makie quickly changed out of the pink nightgown she was given and changed into the clothes that magically repaired themselves yesterday.

-They weren't kidding when they said the clothes were self-repairing. Have to admit, it's pretty cool.

The girl let out a small yawn as she left her room and made her way to the meeting room.

She walked down the hallways, slowly arriving to the library. She only hoped this was the right place.

-Would have been nice if Kudou-san waited for me...

The doors opened, revealing most, if not all the central members of the [No Names] sitting at a table.

Purple eyes were the first to catch sight of her.

"Yo, monkey."

"Don't call me that..." The girl lightly glared.

"Monkey?" Yō asked, her head slightly tilted as she cradled her old friend Calico cat in her arms.

"It's because of how she acts and the fact her name sounds similar to monkey." The blonde was immediately smacked on the back of the head by the blushing silver haired seer.

"Shut up idiot!"

"I see, Monkey does make sense." Makie froze at Asuka's words. She realized that the cursed nickname was going to stick for now on.

-Stupid Izayoi! Damn you!

"Come and sit with us monkey." Izayoi practically taunted the girl.

"Yes, come join us, monkey," Asuka smiled.

"Let me pet you monkey." Yō followed up with a smile as well. Just seeing the smiles of the three problem children was enough to set her anger aflame. Too bad she couldn't unleash it here. Makie channeled her anger, calming it as she walked over to Izayoi, sitting in the chair placed out for her with an expression that showed the channeled anger she held.

"Hate all of you." She growled out as watched the smug smiles the three had.

"Oh everyone is here." Jin said as he walked into the room followed closely by Black Rabbit. "Sorry to call a meeting so early but I thought it would be good to get it out of the way now."

"It's fine O-chibi. So what's this about?" Izayoi asked as he leaned back slightly on his chair.

"It's about the attacks from yesterday," The boy spoke as he sat down, Black Rabbit beside him.

"We're glad you are safe Makie-san, and congratulations on winning your first official Gift Game!" The rabbit clapped her hands, meaning to applause, but all it did was cause an awkward silence.

"Uh...thanks...But I ended up blowing up in the end...I won on luck..."

"You mean skill monkey." Izayoi interjected. "The maid squad was watching you know. The time ran out just as Hatter exploded. Even if he didn't explode the win was still yours."

"I guess... But what of his guards? Anyone know what they are."

"[Gifts] more than likely. What else would they be?

"I know you're trying to make me feel better-"

"You have the skill to take down Hatter. I heard about the Gift Game and how it went. It was stacked against you to begin with, but you came through." Asuka declared.

"Indeed," Yō said agreeing with her friends words. "Don't think victory is easy, especially here. Most, if not all of the odds are usually towards the creator's side. To win, while having a huge disadvantage and on your first game is a great achievement."

-Their right...I did good. Just means I'm getting better. Thanks guys.

"So smile monkey." Izayoi ended before he got smacked again but the seer.

"Shut up about that name... Wait you said attacks. One on your side?"

"Yes. It was meant to be a distraction to hide the fact that our home was being assaulted." Black Rabbit declared.

Makie blinked. Was that really it?

"Also, the one who attacked us, by himself was a man...no a Peryton called Gryphon."

-That name...

Makie shivered.

"You remember something about him?" Yō asked. The seer nodded slowly, still not certain on who he was.

"Sort of... I remember he was horrible to those around him. He commented regularly on how everyone would taste. And..." Another shiver escaped the girl. "His shadows. They were among the worst part of him. Whatever they tasted, he felt as well. I remember him going on about how good snakes tasted once, even though he never left the room."

"Sounds like the one we faced."

-...But...he also said something about me...

"So...did you win the game?" The trembling in her voice caught Izayoi's attention. He knew she was hiding something. As much as he would like t pry, this was more important.

"Yeah, that alchemist came and interrupted it, giving us a chance to get home. Not that it would have been a problem to off Gryphon."

"Well, he was considered the weakest member... At least I think he was." Makie stated as she tried to think back.

"But the alchemist being there... Shiroyasha said that he owed her something." Asuka said. "Is it possible they knew each other or were friends before he swapped sides?"

"Possibly. But then why did she not recognize him earlier instead of now? She saw his face and assumed he was a fake..." Black Rabbit's eyes widened. Going by that logic...

"Meaning he is in disguise...the old man we saw isn't his real form..." Izayoi remarked with crossed arms.

"So he isn't Fulcanelli then." Jin said, "But who is he and how does he know Shiroyasha-sama?"

"That's the question of the day isn't it?" Yō remarked.

"One we cannot answer without something to go on." Shirayuki commented.

"Well, we can say she must have met him during her lifetime...but if I were to guess he is probably not as old as her..." Asuka tilted her head to the right, her eyes closing as she thought of what Fulcanelli could be.

"Wait, Black Rabbit had a thought!" The rabbit exclaimed. "If he could fake his name and identity... Could he be faking his powers as well?"

"Well either then it being a first for Black Rabbit. She has a point." Izayoi leaned forward, his hands clasped together as he looked over his fingers. "That means he could be anyone. Like an improved version of that clown at the circus."

"Clown? Circus?" Makie was drawing a blank.

"The clown was a demon lord named Vanitas and ran a circus." Izayoi spoke in a bored tone.

"Vani-wait what!? CONCEPTS can become REALITY HERE!?"

"I assume you know what Izayoi is referring to?" Asuka asked. Makie nodded to the girl's assumption.

"Well...I've been to an art museum and learned about the style that was inspired from a passage in the Old Testament. Also, my papa was Christian and I would often go to church with him...so..." A memory of her and her papa together praying was enough to move the girl's heart, but not in the best of ways.

Unbeknownst to her a small tear ran down as she once more thought about her father. The members of [No Name] watched quietly, unable to say a word as they watched the tear fall. An idea came to the young leader as he shook away the coming sadness.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to change subject." He said as he caught everyone's attention. "It's about the letter we received from the [Draco Greif] alliance."

"You mean the letter about the festival?" Izayoi asked, getting in on the runt's subject.

"Exactly the Halloween festival." Makie's ear lifted as she looked directly at the young man.

"Halloween... They are doing Halloween?" Makie whispered as Izayoi let out a small groan.

-Here it comes.

"YES! That is awesome news!" The girl shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"So holidays exist here also!?" Makie's eyes began to sparkle a bit.

"Kinda, they recently began to do Halloween as it's known in our word as trick or treating."

"Not as good as the traditional thing but just as good!" The girl called out.

-There's another kind of Halloween?!

Asuka's eyes glowed in anticipation as she thought of how the holiday would unfold. Her body shivered with excitement causing Calico Cat to blink in amusement.

"How unusual," he purred to his lady as she pat the cat gently. "We haven't seen her react like that before have we ojou-sama?"

"Yes, but I hear this is how Asuka reacts a lot when Halloween is mentioned." Yō spoke.

"Okay! So when are we going?"

"In two days we will head to the [Underwood] to participate in the Gift Games and Festival." Jin spoke. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out an opened envelope. "However..." The words of the young boy lowered in tone. His eyes switched from friendly and excited to serious and demanding. "I will be discussing [Jabberwocky] with the other representatives."

"To keep an eye on them and to find out who else has been targeted by them. Not a bad plan, O-chibi." Izayoi commented. "Also good to see you being determined. So while you're talking to them, we handle the festival and you figure out whom else [Jabberwocky] has been messing with."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"You know...we never did learn why it is they wanted Makie to begin with..." Asuka's words caused all eyes to focus on her. The white haired girl felt the pressure of the stares.

"...W-what?"

"Well...Black Rabbit believes it's because of her Gift correct? [Pathway to the Future] is a rare ability."

"How rare?" Makie tilted her head.

"Extremely. Out of 7 billion humans, only twelve would have it."

"How lucky am I..." Makie groaned.

"Well, the chances increase if a family member has a similar [Gift]." That answer made Makie blink before she shook her head in response.

"Not possible. Dad was as normal as a police officer could get and... Miss Yamada..."

"The likely hood of her having a [Gift] is zero." Izayoi said taking over for the conflicted girl. "If she did, well she would be a massive hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" This interested Asuka. Izayoi spoke with venom in his voice, and that wasn't normal. Even so, she doubted she would get an answer due to how Izayoi remained silent after that. Blue eyes drifted to Makie, and saw that she was silent as well. Though, her head was lowered for some reason.

"Was...Miss Yamada your mother?"

Makie flinched.

"...Yes." Makie nodded her head.

"Then...you have no connection to the supernatural?" Leticia asked.

"None that I know of..." Makie's answer only caused Leticia to feel more at ease. While it was possible for a gift of heightened perception to be born within a normal human, her rare Gift was one that could not be granted unless she was related to someone with a Gift. Perhaps her parents did that one that neither knew about, or Makie was descendent of those with Gifts. Whatever the answer, Leticia was now determined to find out.

"Then you gaining such a power is an abnormality." Black Rabbit said before she waved her hands about as she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"No offense taken...though that's another mystery to the 'Kobayashi Makie Wonders'..." It was unbelievable. The more she stayed alive; she realized how less she knew about herself and her powers.

"Alright, so if we assume [Jabberwocky] wanted Makie's power, why go after her?" Yō asked. "Black Rabbit-san said it herself. There are at least eleven other human users."

"Maybe because I passed away or I was untrained but still…why me?"

"...Perhaps one had not been born in the Lower World till now." Pest suggested, sounding rather confident in what she declare.

"You have a point. While there have been many who declared to have the sight, Makie's the one that's most accurate in her predictions." Izayoi gestured to the girl in a lazy motion, his eyes closed.

"It's not like I wanted to be..."

"I just had a thought..." The group turned to Jin as he blushed slightly. "Why did they wait for Makie's death? No offense Makie but if you always had such a [Gift] why wait. I know it's breaking some rules by taking humans without asking them but they've already broken some rules and they didn't seem concerned so, why wait?"

"Maybe for her power to become stronger but that doesn't make sense." Izayoi spoke up, eyes turning towards him. "They already could brainwash her so taking her when she was younger would have been a more reliable method."

"Yeah and having me put up with those people and ending up liking them. Great idea, Izayoi" Makie groaned as she slightly glared at her friend.

"Oi, I am only making a possible conclusion." Izayoi glared back with equal force. Leaning back into his chair the blond haired boy crossed his arms.

"Well it's not a very good one!"

"Makie-san calm down," Black Rabbit appealed to her.

"Fine..." The girl mumbled as she pouted slightly.

"Now before Makie interrupted me." Izayoi spoke making sure his friend saw his grin. "Taking her as a child would have been a better plan but... What if they were unable to affect the living? A sort of spiritual thing perhaps?"

"So they can't communicate with the residents of the lower world unless they are departed?" Leticia asked causing the boy to shrug.

"Maybe, I can't say for certain."

Silence filled the room after that. No one spoke, not even sure what to say. Makie herself was lost. She had no clue why she was revived. No clue as to how she was revived. No clue as to how she got her Gift. This cursed Gift that tore apart her family.

Makie could feel tears at her eyes. Her papa's image overcame the darkness in her mind. She wanted to see him, to see her papa.

"Can... Can we call this meeting to a close?" Makie asked. Jin looked at her confused until he noticed the water building up in her eyes. He nodded to her while she left the room in a hurry. She couldn't let them see her weakness, she refused to let them see her her sorrow.

Very few people would ever be allowed to see that side of her. But not them, she couldn't let them see that.

-I have to be strong. I have to prove my worth to this place...This is...all I got now...

Her boots clashed against the ground as he continued to run. She had to seek shelter. She couldn't remain in her precious library, she couldn't go outside in fear of getting lost, all that left was the guest room she used.

Running towards the door, the girl fumbled to open the door, her hands barely able to now grab around the handle. She was losing strength fast. Opening the door, the girl slammed it shut. Her body leaned against the door, the girl panting.

No, she was close to sobbing.

As Makie fell to the floor, she pressed her knees to her chest while tears began to flow. "Papa..." Makie mumbled as she shivered. A cold breeze seemed to blow across her body as her tears struck the ground. "Papa" she mumbled again as she yawned against her will.

-Papa... I'm sorry. I am so sorry I broke our promise…

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"What was that about Izayoi?" Leticia asked as the blonde stood up from the table.

"I can only take a guess and assume it was about her death again.

-No, it was something else this time... What was it?

"Hey Izayoi-kun?" Purple eyes glanced into the rabbit's crimson orbs. "Makie-san has been helping the children a lot. Perhaps a day of will help her."

"I see...show her around the city?"

"Yes! Give her a proper tour of the city. And by proper, do not take her to Shirouyasha-sama to use her like a doll again!"

"Fine, I won't."

"Excellent!" Yet unseen to the rabbit girl was a signal sent to the other trouble makers. The two smiled slightly before nodding to the other.

"Mind if we come along as well?" Yō asked causing Black Rabbit to look directly at her before smiling.

"Of course! You can stop Izayoi from one of his silly plans!"

"Perfect!" Black Rabbit shivered. It was not the fact that they sounded chipper, it was not the fact she believed they wanted to help cheer the white haired girl up.

It was the fact they each had the same smirk on their faces and thumbs up. All the rabbit could do was watch them leave the library. She couldn't go after them; she had to stay behind and help prepare to go to Underwood.

"Black Rabbit...please go with them." The blonde, former [Demon Lord] pleaded. "We will help the children as we always do." Leticia gestured to herself, Pest and Shirayuki.

"But Black Rabbit has to help Jin-kun..."

"Go with them," Jin said with a smile. "I'll be fine besides, all three against Makie..."

"... Black Rabbit has to save Makie-san!" The rabbit yelled as she ran after the trouble makers.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie groaned. Her whole body ached. Why was that? Her eyes opened, being met with the carpet.

-Right...I ran back here...

The girl struggled to sit up. The ground, even with the carpet, was not the best places to fall asleep at. When did she fall asleep?

A loud yawn escaped her, red eyes looking around lazily.

"...What...should I do now..." She spoke, as if waiting for someone to tell her what to do. A part of her thought of the biblical god her papa prayed to when she was alive, when she was dying, when she died.

A ting of pain stabbed her heart, her fingers resting above it before clutching the area.

-Papa... Sorry, I am so sorry. Please help me...

A knock on her door caused the girl to jump. Her sorrow disappeared as she let out a swear.

"Oi, monkey. You in there?" Izayoi's voice called out from the other side of the door.

-Izayoi? What does he want?

"Yes I'm here. Do you need something?" She asked, masking the sadness she felt deep down

_**BAM!**_

Makie felt her jaw drop and eyes widen. The door came off its hinges, crashing down onto the carpet floor. Makie shivered like a rat that was cornered. Coming through the door was the jerk with the overpowered Gift.

"So, either I drag you out or you come willingly."

"..." Makie lightly glared at him. "Where are we going?"

"Out." Makie blinked. That didn't answer her question at all.

"You can't say out and expect me to know what that means!"

"It means we are going around town. For someone who calls herself a bookworm you can be rather thick at times."

"Just means I'm a good hardcover tome that's first edition. All you are is a flimsy how to guide that refuses to tear no matter what happens."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"Consider it both since neither fact is false." Makie walked past the blonde, only to see Asuka and Yō at the door. "I...guess we are all going out?"

"That's right."

"You must be bored sitting in the library or helping the farm all the time." Asuka commented.

"Not really."

"...What?"

"I find it fun! All the books that this world has, the language you have to learn first to read it, the beautiful calligraphy of the words on goatskin, the smell of the paper as you turn each page with delicacy in fear of a paper cut or tearing it! Oh its all such a joy I could never get enough of it!"

The two girls blinked several times before bowing their heads. "That poor girl... Izayoi-san has infected her." Asuka said as she shook her head.

"Agreed, Izayoi-san why did you do this to her?" Yō asked as the boy sighed, his head bowed as well

"She corrupted herself. I tried to save her but it fell through."

The three looked at each other before shaking their heads again. "Poor monkey."

Makie narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a taut frown.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

_*poke*_

"Stop it..."

_*poke* _

"Stop it!"

_*poke* _

"STOP IT MAKIE!"

"Hmm, nope." Makie replied to the rabbit girl, her pokes touching her blue ears. The ears felt like velvet, it was far too addictive to touch. It was far too soft for their own good.

"Please stop it!" The rabbit whined as her ears twitched at every poke. It was annoying the rabbit and messing up her sense of hearing and balance slightly.

"Poke her as long as you like Makie."

"Hear that? I got the ok!"

"I am saying it is not okay!"

"Don't listen to her, she is our pet for a reason." Yō spoke, not even turning around as the three problem children continued to walk forward, Makie poking Black Rabbit's ears the entire time, even grabbing them.

Before they left, Izayoi thought it was best to bring Black Rabbit long, and so dragged her along to keep them from being bored.

-Why did I think it was a good idea to keep an eye on them?

Black Rabbit looked down, why did they have to tease her? It wasn't fair on her. For a second, the poking stopped. "Makie?" The rabbit asked looking over at the seer.

"..."

"Makie?" The rabbit asked again getting worried about the silver haired girl.

_*grab*_

"AHHH! MAKIE!" Black Rabbit shrieked as the trouble makers burst into laughter. They began to wonder why they never thought about pulling their pet's tail. Then decided it didn't matter as the effect was worth it.

Pink hair glistened as Black Rabbit glared with heat in her eyes at the white haired girl.

"I am so sorry but it was moving and I was curious..." Makie tilted her head, her eyes big and childlike as she could make them. Just seeing how she could make herself look so innocent was enough to make the rabbit growl.

"That's what you said last time! Stop doing it. You are as bad as they are." The rabbit growled as she pointed at the smiling trio who waved mockingly at the duo.

"No I'm not. I'm not as bad as they are." With that Makie leaned towards the rabbit girl, inhaling the small amount of vanilla scent. "I'm much worse." With that Makie grabbed her ears and yanked them upwards.

"Stop it!"

"Hey, Izayoi, does Makie swing that way?"

"Who knew I had a gay best friend?"

"I heard that!" Makie growled, her grip increasing on the rabbit's ears.

"M-M-M-M-MAKIE-SAN MERCY!"

"Alright, enough fun. Let's keep going." Izayoi gestured for the two girls to follow him.

"Okay, okay. So do we have a set destination?"

"Not that I know of." Izayoi said sending a wink to the other problem children who smirked nastily at the plan. A dark shiver flew up Makie's spine causing her to let go of the rabbit to Black Rabbit's pleasure.

-They are up to something... I don't like it!

As they walked a bit further, Makie froze as she realized where they were.

[Thousand Eyes], AKA the shop. AKA where that perverted child lived.

"Nope, nope, nonononononono!" Makie took several steps back not wanting to go anywhere near the building.

"What's wrong monkey? Scared?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm not scared!"

"Frightened then?" Makie turned to Asuka, a slight glare in her eyes.

"I'm not frightened and that's the same thing!"

"Afraid?" Makie's glare turned towards Yō who simply ignored the daggers flying from the seers eyes.

"That's the same bloody thing and I'm not!"

"Then why the sudden desertion?" Izayoi asked.

"That...THING lives there!"

"Thing?" Asuka held her chin as she witness Makie's trembling.

"Izayoi's silver haired doppelganger!"

"Pretty sure Shiroyasha looks nothing like me." Izayoi commented before a fan smacked him on the back of the head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tease her!" Black Rabbit shouted as she glared at the blonde.

"When exactly did I say that?" Izayoi spoke in a dark, menacing tone. Makie immediately felt like prey under the hunter's ever watching eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Sakamaki Izayoi!" Makie hissed in a low tone.

"Oh I won't..." Izayoi said as he began to rock back and forth on his ankles. As the two watched the blonde carefully, Black Rabbit froze before staring at Asuka, a smile on her face. If they were there...

A knock caused the two to jump as Yō reached the door, smirk in place. "Shiroyasha, you in?"

The silver haired celestial spirit burst through the doors.

"BLACK RABBIIIIIT!~" The small girl threw herself at the blue haired rabbit, he face landing in a specific soft, plushie area.

"Ahh! Shiroyasha-sama get off!" The rabbit screamed as she tried to pull the perverted girl off her.

"But I'm comfortable here! Besides I can always dock your pay." Black Rabbit placed as she realized that the demon would go through with her threat.

But she still would never let anyone do perverted things to her!

"I don't care get off!"

Makie felt her eye twitch without stopping. To her, a demon was in sight ready to take advantage of her.

-And this is where Kobayashi Makie takes her leave...

Before Makie was able to take a step back, the demon noticed the girl paling. Shiroyasha let go of the large breast of the rabbit, to her relief, before walking over to the nervous girl.

"Hello Makie," the spirit said with a smile however she blinked as the girl's eyes turned white. "Uh, Makie?"

With that the seer made a run for it, she wouldn't look back. That horrifying woman was there and she refused to be another toy!

"What just happened?" Shiroyasha asked as she looked at the smirks of the troublesome trio.

"You scared the poor girl a lot..." Black Rabbit bitterly admitted. She was about to go after her, until Izayoi raised his arm. "Izayoi-kun?"

Izayoi shook his head. "She still needs to accept her situation."

"Her...situation?"

"Makie-san has been rather...off since this morning." Asuka remarked.

"Wait... So you invited her out and then scared her off so she could figure things out?" Black Rabbit asked getting a nod from the trio.

"Makie-san isn't in a good place." Yō said, "She needs to be alone but not completely."

"As in getting help from an outsider?" Shiroyasha asked. "I see, it could help her a lot."

"I see...But wait! Does she know her way around town!?"

"Makie will just use foresight to find her way back. Besides her memory is as good as mine when she focuses instead of flailing about." With a wave of his hand the most powerful problem child entered the shop with the other two behind him.

"Muuu...I hope your right..." Rabbit ears flopped as she walked inside.

Shiroyasha remained outside, watching the girl run away.

"..I suppose...I should pity her in this situation..."

The spirit watched for a couple of seconds more before walking inside the shop.

-I wish you luck, Makie... I'm sure you'll find your solution.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS  
**

"... It's a left here right?" Makie asked herself as she looked around town. It had only been ten minutes and she had already gotten lost.

"Stupid Izayoi and that demon... Ok maybe it's not a left."

Makie sighed heavily. This was not a good day for her. First her dream that represented her home sickness, then the meeting that had her act like a fool, and now she was lost again and unable to decipher where to go without her powers. Makie looked down at the watch that hung around her neck.

-I can't do anything without this...

Yesterday's Gift Game replayed in her mind like a broken film projector. She was basically defenseless against them. Hiding may have been the objective of the game, but she felt like a coward, an animal hiding form prey. And it didn't help that Hatter was A BOMB MANIAC!

-Hatter... Is most of my problems coming from him?

That thought surfaced its way upwards and yet that seemed to be wrong. Even if she don't face that man it was possible she would still feel this way. The thoughts rattled inside her brain causing Makie to lose sight of where she was going.

"Oof." Makie groaned as she struck the ground, a person looking over her carrying a paper bag was what she had hit.

"Please be more careful." A familiar voice said as a hand appeared in Makie's vision. "Are you all right there Miss Kobayashi?" The shopkeeper stood in front of the seer, a small smile on her face. She noticed the girl was in deep thought, she just didn't realize how deep until they ran into each other.

-As long as the shopping is undamaged I don't mind.

"Oh, uh, you're that woman form the shop..." Makie stood up, scratched the back of her head. "Uh...I'm sorry about that..." The girl spoke in a deadpan tone, though her face suggested that she was a bit scared to be in the woman's presence.

-She knocks me on my behind once and I am trembling, oh that's just great...

"It's fine, but are you alright. You seem distracted." The shopkeeper asked looking directly into Makie's crimson eyes.

"I'm fine thank you for asking... Miss..." Makie trailed off, unsure of the name of the shopkeeper.

-Now that I think about it... Did Izayoi ever mention it?

"My name? That's right I never gave you it. It's..."

From behind Makie, a lizard man and a cat girl growled at each other before entering a brawl, dragging in others to their fight.

Makie blinked as she saw the woman move her mouth but she couldn't hear a word at was being said.

-Damn it! Why the hell did that happen?!

"Come this way!" The shopkeeper grabbed Makie's hands and dragged her along. The white haired girl was startled at first but followed at the battle began to become an all-out brawl.

-What kind of idiots starts a fight in the middle...

Her train of thought was derailed by the vision of a certain problem child.

-...Then again...he can be considered an idiot...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"So you didn't catch my name?" The shopkeeper asked. The two were seated at a cafe while a cat girl waitress took their order. Makie fidgeted slightly as she took in the slightly disappointed look of the older girl.

"No, I'm sorry. Do you want to try again?"

"I don't really see the point in trying again." The shopkeeper admitted. "Seems like a small pain to try again."

"Uh...okay?" Makie raised an eyebrow.

"So, shall I ask why you are by yourself out here?"

"Well I was walking around with Izayoi, Asuka-san and Yō-san...but then we happened to drop by the shop."

"Got in for free did you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. That doesn't explain why you are by yourself."

"Why you haven't figured it out? I didn't want to stay with the perverted gray haired loli so I ran!"

"Ahh another one who's afraid of Shiroyasha-sama." The shopkeeper said with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid! She's just... You know..."

"Shiroyasha-sama? Don't worry I understand. It takes a while to get used to her ways."

"I'm actually surprised you even stayed with her and not ask for a transfer..." Makie grumbled.

"Shall I assume you are lost then?" The blue haired shopkeeper asked.

"Not lost...just...not wanting to go back for a bit..."

"Having trouble with your group? Or is it something else?"

"It's... Hard to say." Makie admitted to the nameless shopkeeper. "I don't know how to put it and... I almost don't want to talk about."

"But part of you does correct?" Makie gave a small nod at the shopkeeper's words.

-She doesn't seem as bad as the other three so... Perhaps...

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Makie's eyes widened as she looked up at the shopkeeper. "I'll listen and I will do my best to help you. I realize we aren't close but sometimes it's good to talk to someone not connected to all this to give you advice."

Red eyes narrowed in skepticism. Should she speak about herself? Technically the woman did know about her involvement with that community. Maybe should help shed light on the situation for the girl.

"...Okay...if you don't mind listening to me whine..."

"It's alright. I have no cold things to take back to the shop so please take your time." As she spoke, two cups of tea arrived at their table. Thanking their waitress, the Shopkeeper took a sip of the tea, savoring the flavor as it went down.

"Ok... I guess to start; I've been remembering things a lot lately. Back when I was on earth and was with papa." Makie slowly explained, slightly unsure on what to say. "It started normally at first but last night... I remembered a promise I broke..."

"A promise?" The blue haired woman was intrigued. What sort of promise would be important to this girl?

"A promise...that he would never leave me..." Snow white fingers slowly curved, forming a fist as she spoke. "My mother left because of me...and Papa said...he would make up for her love by loving me twice as much...But...In the end...I was the one who left him...I left him alone...He's not as strong as people make him out to be. He's really weak. He worries about others so much, and he has gotten into drinking...but he was always nice, always so cool with the way he could solve a case. But...I died. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I left him...when he promised he would never leave me..."

"I see... You blame yourself for breaking the promise that the two of you made. I think he would forgive you however. I know that you don't think so." The shopkeeper could see the frown building on the young seer. "It was outside of your power but you don't believe that do you."

"I just... I want to know if he is alright... Is it wrong for me to want to apologize to him... It's possibly breaking every rule of the living and dead thing right?"

"The fact that you, who were once dead, is given a second chance at life. While you may have been reborn as a Homunculus, do note you had no control over that."

"But why me...what's the point of being alive if Papa isn't here...I lived for Papa..."

"...What about that problem child?"

"Huh?"

"That problem child, Sakamaki Izayoi?"

"...What about him?"

"Are you saying you won't live for your comrades?" Makie's eyes widened at the spoken words from the shopkeeper. "Granted, you have every right to want to see your parental figure. And there are spells that can let you see him."

"Seriously?!" Makie's eyes widen. She could see her papa?! A wide grin broke her face. "Then-"

"However, to see him means to turn your back on the Community that took you in out of kindness. The trip is one way, you can never come back..."

To turn her back on the [No Names], to turn her back on her rival and best friend, that was the requirement for seeing her Papa? She would do so in a heartbeat...if it was the Makie of back then. This Makie liked this world, the new people she met, and the new bonds she made. She got to see her friend, and he fought for her.

To go back home...meant to be taken away from this world.

To Makie everything was null as she sat back down, barely registering the cold chair beneath her or the warp cup around her hands.

"So I would need to choose... Past or the future... How ironic, I who can see the future needs to make the choice for once..." Her voice turned cold and lifeless. She knew what she would choose, but it still wasn't fair. It would never be fair no matter what she chose.

-Sorry... But I know what I have to choose.

"Looks like I'm staying then..." Makie sighed in frustration. "I want to see papa but... These guys need me right now huh... Actually I have a question. Is it possible to create a window so I can see him but he can't see me?"

The shopkeeper of [Thousand Eyes] shook her head, answering the question Makie already knew.

"I see..."

"...Why did you choose to stay?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose to stay? Granted you could have just left. I could have told you the way to leave, and you would be home. But you instead decided to stay for the Community that took you in. You want to go home, and you made the choice to forsake it."

"Well...yeah I could have earned the ire of over 100 people and made a trip home and never see them again. But the thing is...I have things I have to do."

"And those are?"

"One, I need to pay back the Community that decided to nercromance me! Two, I want to repay the kindness the [No Name] has given me, and three!..." The girl stopped and took a deep breath, ready to exclaim her number one priority.

"I HAVE TO BEAT IZAYOOOOIIIII!" Her scream echoed throughout the cafe area and around it, causing stares and quick pacing to follow up the seer's declaration. Many people were baffled even the Shopkeeper, her eyes wide and mouth agape like a fish. Makie stood tall now with pride, determination brimming off of her, as if her spoken phrase as refilled her with life.

"I died with an uneven score against him, 150 wins, 148 loses, 29 draws! Guess which one is me!? Uneven! As such, I won't die, I won't be brainwashed, I won't even sing for the DEVIL until I beat Izayoi at several games and make it so he can NEVER, EVER, defeat ME! This includes physical fights! Now that I am not human and got one heck of a power up in both my [Gift] and body, I can finally match him on even ground! That boy may have won during our physical activities but no more! I'm tearing that smirk off of his face and make him cry uncle, so said the LORD!"

The shopkeeper stared at the excited girl before she burst into laughter. "That's quite a goal." As she slowly calmed herself she coughed slightly. "Sorry, I like your goal. Tell you the truth; I'm not a big fan of the young man. He just seems arrogant to me. I'll have to wish you good luck in beating him, though I recommend you don't become arrogant. Otherwise what was the point in becoming stronger in the first place?"

"I see," Makie said before sitting down once more, happy that she met someone who also whited to see her rival lose in a game. "That reminds me... You use spears right?" At the confused nod, Makie continued. "I don't really know how to fight so... Could you train me?"

Now this intrigued the Shopkeeper. Never once has anyone asked her such a request. It made her laugh once more.

"Oh very well...Haha...You truly are an intriguing young lady." Another laugh left the woman's system. "However, I will have my hands full since Kouryuu-sama doesn't know how to correctly handle paperwork."

"What? You guys do paperwork? Seriously?"

"Even though it doesn't look like the truth, Shiroyasha-sama is quite a diligent worker-"

"Say what!?"

"That's the response we always get when we explain that. I blame her perversion." The Shopkeeper shook her head in exasperation. "I can train you soon, just let me help Kouryuu-sama and we can really begin training."

"So you can train me but not heavily? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you Shopkeeper... No, Miss Blue."

"Miss…Blue?"

"Well I doubt I will ever get your real name, so I will call you by a nickname. I mean, you got blue eyes, blue hair, it's probably blue down there too!"

Despite her color being blue, the woman's face tinted red. She knew exactly what the child meant.

"Wha-what!? Oh I can see how that boy declares you to be his rival!"

"Haha! I do not feel sorry for that set up!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ah…that girl is taking quite a while to calm herself…" Shiroyasha spoke as she and the others sat in the usual room. Earlier, Jin had arrived with Leticia, Shiroyuki and Pest staying behind to watch the children.

"Muu…I am starting to worry…" Black Rabbit spoke.

"Monkey can take care of herself." Izayoi answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because no one is stupid enough to go against a Time Lord." Yō's sudden remark, and possible shout out, was enough to make Izayoi double take.

"…Oi…Kasukabe….."

"If she could travel through time she could be like him."

"Like who?" Asuka tilted her head, obviously having no clue what they were talking about.

"Actually if she trained more with her [Gift] she possibly could travel through time." Kouryuu replied while taking a sip of his tea.

"Quick question, when she was knocked out before did anyone check to see if she had twin hearts?" Izayoi asked causing Yō to chuckle as the others seemed confused.

"What are you on about!?" Asuka questioned to the others amusement.

"Nothing important." The two chimed together as Asuka sighed in an annoyed manner. Jin and Leticia smiled.

"... Very well, she'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." Kouryuu stated as he frowned at his paper work. "By the way, you didn't happen to see our assistant did you? She's late as well."

"Hmm...she said she was going out shopping, but this is a rather long time." Shiroyasha spoke.

The doors of the shop were opened, causing everyone to turn to see The Shopkeeper, followed by Makie.

"Hoh? You found our missing monkey Miss Shopkeeper-san!" Izayoi declared.

The shopkeeper frowned at the blonde, she was curious on how Makie could put up with him.

"I suggest you don't call her monkey around me again, Izayoi-san. Otherwise, I am obligated to ban you from the shop and meeting Shiroyasha-sama."

Izayoi grinned but took a step back. He wasn't expecting to the two to get along anytime soon. Looking at his rival, he noticed the grin she was trying to hide.

\- I'm happy for you monkey, surprised by your new friend but oh well. Seems your problem is solved for the time being.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Gears ground together as pendulums swung from a wooden ceiling. Clocks of different sizes and make hung from the wall as their hands sung at different speeds. This place was known as the clock that time forgot. Sitting on a unmoving gear was a man hidden by the shadows. His eyes were trained on a certain clock, one shaped like a sphere that rotated normally yet every so often it shimmed, twisted and reversed.

"Strange... It seems that [Gift] has reawakened. I thought it vanished once again, yet it returned in a split second. Or perhaps it was longer then what I imagined."

"It has been only two hundred years since we last saw that gift." A voice echoed through the clocks. It was a mature voice, one akin to a woman who had fully experienced life.

The man looked up, only seeing more clocks and not the source of the voice. But he knew that person was there, speaking to him as always. A hearty chuckle escaped the man's mouth.

"Has it now? My, my, the ages have flown by I can barely recall what happened."

"Do not joke like that, we both know your ability allows you access to all the timelines. Even so, for this particular one to make a resurrection so soon...does this mean..."

"Yes..." The man spoke, but his tone was quiet.

"Then... Way shall we do?"

The man sighed as he turned back to the clocks. "Right now... We can't interfere. But even with my knowledge, I need to check something's to make sure everything goes a certain way."

"Not going to make this easy on those affected are you?" A cold sounding chuckle escaped the man as he sighed once more.

"You and I both know how cruel I can be... But you can be the same."

"Guilty." The female voice chuckled. "So an agent then?"

"I think I'll leave this one up to Fate. After all... What better test then one conducted by her?"

**CHAPTER 11 END**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 6: **

Chibi Izayoi walked into the now fixed library. He looked left, then right, finding no signs of a familiar monkey swinging around her den.

"Where is she? Oi! Makie!" Chibi-Izayoi yelled as she walked down the many aisles of the library. He still couldn't find her. As such he walked back to where the desk was. She was not there either.

"Monkey! hey!" He called out once more in the vast jungle of books. But he heard nothing, not even a shrill.

"...Okay...This...I can't decide of interesting or unnatural..." Either that girl was hiding, trying to get the jump on him, or she, for once wasn't in here.

As the boy walked further into the silent library, the floor underneath him collapsed causing Chibi-Izayoi to fall into the depths of the manor. "Well, this is new." The blonde stated as he looked around the dark depths that rushed all around him.

After what seemed to take minutes, he was still falling. "Don't tell me I'm in one of those endless holes?" As he spoke, light came from underneath him. Chibi-Izayoi smirked as he landed gently on the floor of the basement.

"Huh, that never happened before."

"You mean it's new?" A voice asked underneath him. Looking down, the blond noticed Chibi-Makie sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh hey monkey."

"Don't hey monkey me! I've been down here for a week and no one has gone looking for me! Also, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Someone's moody." Her rival commented as he stepped of the girl's back.

"I go missing for a week and you don't do ANYTHING!?"

"Didn't even know you were gone. I assumed you were holed up in the library as usual."

"You suck as both a rival and friend you dumb blond."

"Ho? I'm far more intelligent than a girl with a head full of white hair."

"I'm more useful than guy who skips and doesn't do crap!"

"Last I checked my track record with Gift Games exceeds your and I come out without a scratch."

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN THAT'S WHY!" Chibi-Makie vibrated, anger expressed on her entire body.

"Taxonomy says otherwise."

"Just to make sure. When you die we are sending you to a taxidermist."

"Aww, you would miss me!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Then why send me to a taxidermist?"

"To make sure you're actually human!"

"And because you'll miss me!"

"NO I WON'T! Now how do we get out of here? And while I'm at it, what's the next lesson?"

"Good question." Chibi-Izayoi shrugged.

"...What?"

"Ahh...We don't have anything to discuss right now. Gifts are the lesson you will learn from me, and we can't talk about the [Jabberwocky] members till later."

"...What?"

"So right now all we can do is answer questions."

"...WHAT!?"

"Oi, you have to yell monkey?"

"How the hell are you not prepared for this!?" The girl screamed at her rival who mearly shrugged at the question.

"Dunno, the notes I did have were eaten."

"Who would eat your crappy handwriting?"

"You would be surprised what we can trick Black Rabbit into doing." Chibi-Makie just stared at her friend's large grin.

-That poor rabbit girl.

"I ate what?!" A scream yelled from above. As the two looked above, they noticed Black Rabbit using her ears as a helicopter propeller to get down. In her hands were sheets of paper.

"Izayoi-san you have now crossed the line!"

"You are realizing this now?" Chibi-Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Well... No but... You made Black Rabbit eat your notes! That means we are behind schedule again!" The rabbit screamed at the blonde who shrugged.

"So? Not my fault, it's the writers for not being more intelligent and coming up with things."

"You can't blame the writers!" Chibi-Makie called out. "They work hard and... What am I saying? Of course we can blame them!"

"Stop yelling at the writers!" Chibi-Black Rabbit ordered as she landed softly on the ground. "They'll make you pay for yelling at them. Besides we have questions to answer."

"Alright, alright. So, what's the first one?" Chibi-Izayoi asked.

"We'll, I have decided to start off with the ones we have skipped last week, two concerning Makie." Chibi-Black Rabbit declared as she pulled a few flashcards from with her assets.

Chibi-Makie could only perform a low growl.

"What are you growling at Makie?" Chibi-Izayoi asked thou he belived he already knew the answer considering where the seer's are eyes were looking.

"Nothing! Um... Questions please?" She said quickly hoping they wouldn't notice her jealousy towards the rabbit's bust.

"It asks what you like about Izayoi-san." Chibi-Black Rabbit said. "And others if you wish."

"Well since you two are here... I like the reactions Kuro-Usagi makes. It's funny though it does seem kind of mean..."

"Stop being mean to Black Rabbit!"

"I also like her hair, it's really nice." Chibi-Makie said causing the rabbit to blush.

-Hehe, dodged a bullet.

"And as for Izayoi. He's..."

"The greatest person I have ever met and he is far superior to me. I look up to him and think he is the best." Chibi-Izayoi interrupted. "Well next question. Let's keep them going."

"He is an arrogant, perverted, two faced pervert with waaaay too much time on his hands and needs to be properly punished...' Chibi-Makie countered.

"That sounds about right Makie-san." Chibi-Black Rabbit could only nod to the girl's accusations.

"Alright, ladies next question?" He didn't even try to deny the fact stated by Chibi-Makie.

"Right, the next question...Makie-san this is a bit of a spoiler have you read up to volume 10 yet?" Chibi-Black Rabbit asked, to which the girl nodded.

"Ah. I just recently finished it."

"So about the spoiler..."

"I don't want to say much for obvious reasons. But damn it Izayoi, beat the dragon up. Don't care if he is a dragon, he's a jerk so beat him up!"

"You make it sound easy." Chibi-Izayoi spoke in a deadpan tone.

"It should be! You freakin god mode most of the time, why is this so different!?"

"For a lot of reasons, mostly because we haven't got a clue as to what he IS!"

"He's a three headed dragon!"

"I need a name smart a**!"

"Oh dear...I better move on and ask the questions..." The rabbit muttered and she flipped to a new card.

"Ahem! Izayoi-san, do you holding some tragic past that's just begging to get out?"

Chibi-Izayoi, who was holding Makie away by arm, looked over at Chibi-Black Rabbit with a smirk on his face.

"Ara? That curious? Then go read the light novels and then you will know."

"Should have expected that answer," The rabbit sighed as she switched to another card. "Oh? This one is for Pest-san."

"What's it about?"

"If she can change her form like Leticia-sama."

"Impossible. She died a loli, so she will remain a loli. Kinda sad though, she could have had a pretty decent figure."

"Ok next one, Izayoi-san. Favorite kind of woman. Well-endowed breasts or Lollis?" Chibi-Black Rabbit asked.

"Either. Doesn't really matter to me." The blond said shrugging.

"That's not really an answer but I suppose we can't really say anything else about it." Chibi-Black Rabbit just sweat dropped in response. "Ok oh and about breakdancing. Who taught you and why do you think about it."

"Who knows where I learnt. Probably self-taught." The Chibi said with a smirk. "And it's fun to see everyone's reactions when I show them up so yeah I enjoy it."

"You're a jerk..." Chibi-Makie muttered.

"Glad to be." The chibi spoke in a nonchalant tone, seeking to infuriate the white haired girl, which he managed to succeed at. The chibi was vibrating once more, malice drifting off of her body like steam.

"NEXT. QUESTION." Chibi-Makie's blood red eyes glared at the rabbit, who felt as if she was being burned alive in the flames of purgatory.

"Y-Yes!" The rabbit flipped the card once more; however, she paled at the contents.

"Umm... Black Rabbit thinks this is a bad idea..." Chibi-Black Rabbit whispered before tearing up the card. "Well that's it. We can leave!"

From the hole where the trio came from, another card fell into chibi-Izayoi's hands.

"Seems you can't hide this one." The blonde stated before reading the card. "Ok Makie how much do you love cake?"

"I love it! Why is there cake attached to the card?!" The seer asked as she bounced up and down as if hyped on sugar.

"...What?" Chibi-Izayoi looked at the card. He didn't see cake. "Oi...Monkey there-

"THERE IS CAKE THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE!"

"Makie, what are you talking about?" Chibi-Black Rabbit asked. The Chibi seer turned to the rabbit, fire in her eyes.

"IT'S THERE! RIGHT THERE! HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT SEEING IT!?"

"Because there isn't anything there?" The rabbit shrunk at the glare Chibi-Makie sent her.

"Izayoi! Give me the cake!" Chibi-Makie launched herself at the blonde haired chibi.

_**BAM!**_

Only for Chibi-Izayoi to step aside, and Chibi-makie to slam into a wall.

"Do you know what she's on about?" Chibi-Black Rabbit asked getting a shrug from the blonde.

"I have no idea. Makie, what cake?"

"The cake! I can see it right there! How are you guys not seeing it?! It's there! Stop taunting me you magnificent creation you!"

"Okay...Makie. Listen to me..." Chibi-Izayoi began. "There is no cake."

"YOU LIE ITS RIGHT THERE! GIVE. ME. THE. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

**-Due to the violence we are unable to air this bit. Please help yourself to listening to this peaceful music until the aforementioned events are over.-**

"CAKE!" Chibi-Makie shouted over the peaceful music as she began to tear the basement to bits. "HAND IT OVER!"

In the sky above, Chibi-Black Rabbit spun her ears as a propeller as she escaped the destruction of the basement. In her hands was Chibi-Izayoi, a frown on his face as he watched the basement fall to pieces.

"Whoever did this is an idiot... And I don't mean Makie." He muttered as he crossed his arms, unamused by friends rage.

"CAKE!"

**END OF SEGMENT  
**

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 11 IS OUT AND ABOUT!**

**So once again we had another question segment. Why…well….my partner and I are running out of ideas to explain or talk about. So along with questions, why not ask stuff you are confused about in Mondaiji, like suggest things we haven't talked about and we might get to them!**

**Welll once again not much to say except read and review…because without reviews this fic will DIE! And a strong THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	12. So The Problem Children Decide

**Chapter 12: So The Problem Children Decide With Rock-Paper-Scissors?**

"I'm telling you it was him!" Gryphon screeched from his bed, his limbs strapped down to prevent him from escaping and swallowing anything in his path.

"If what you say is true we would all be gone from the start." A voice said approaching the monstrous man. His body was covered in robes of green from the neck downwards allowing no skin to be seen. Upon his head a large cloth headdress sat, only a small slit near the top allowed one to see his eyes if they looked carefully. "But I suppose that would be a good thing as well." He whispered the last part as he stabbed a syringe into his patients neck.

"It's the truth!" Gryphon shouted again as he struggled against the needle, unwilling to let his blood go. "He's the reason I'm like this, crumbled with no flavour!" His body was mangled completely. His arms broken and his legs flayed. Dried blood created a crown around his head as he squinted at the doctor. "And I can't have any more fun because of this!"

"Yes and it's not because of you revealing yourself to all of [Salamandra]," the doctor sighed as he finally got the blood he needed.

"Hey, the boss wanted me to distract and I wanted a meal, we both win!" The grin that the beast gave caused the doctor to take several steps back. That grin just proved his theory about the monster this man was. "Oh but the next time we meet. I'm bringing the best sauce I can find because he will be cooked so well... No blue. I'll cook him blue! That will make him the best meal in the world! Ahahahah-guh!"

"Please stop, you are giving me a headache." The doctor said removing his hand from the roll of bandages slapped inside the man's mouth. "Now allow me to work." With that the doctor began to slowly bandage Gryphon up making sure everything went smoothly.

-Such a vile beast... To think he was like this back then. At least that poor Dodo had a reason for her insanity... But how much is due to who we were?

His masked head looked down at his robed hands, a small tear visible from when he had to hold down his patient. Skin of dark green could only slightly be seen, the bumpy texture of scales being what was hidden from view.

-And how much is from what we have become?

A rather loud creaking noise echoed through the large room. Eyes trailed towards a small child skipping across the floor.

Dodo.

"Hello doc!" The girl smiled with a cheery glee. Purple eyes turned to the Peryton in human form lying on the bed. A hyper giggle left the girl as she twirled around.

"Well you look terrible!"

"Shut up!" Gryphon yelled. "Hey doc, let me eat the chicken!"

"I'll give you heart burn so I wouldn't bother... Wonder what it's like to be eaten?"

"Get over here and I'll show you!"

"This is a ward, not the meeting room." The doctor spoke as he looked at the purple wearer over. "You seem fine so a checkup then?"

"Yep! Got a new job they want me to do! And it's going to be fun!" Dodo yelled as a reflex hammer touched her leg lightly. "Doc... Can we make the hammer hurt more... please!"

"If I do that then I can't give you one of these." From the inside of his robes, the doctor fished out a lollipop to the girl's joy.

"Best doc ever!" She yelled as she snatched the sweet from the man. "Hey Gryphon, look what I got!"

"That's not fair! I'm hungry to! Doc can I have one?!"

"No."

"WHA-THATS NOT FAIR!"

"I am rather amazed that you possess the body of an adult and yet your mentality suggests a child ten years younger than you are."

"Uh...did you just call me a kid?"

"I stand corrected. Intelligence quotient suggests preteen age, possibly 12."

"Oi! I ain't a kid!"

"You certainly do behave like one..."

"When I get free, I'm going to eat turtle soup!" The doctor sighed while Dodo giggled at the beast's anger. She stopped when she noticed the doctor's hand in front of her.

"I'll see you off, ok?" The man said in a fatherly like tone causing the girl to blush and hug the man.

"Thank you doc!" She said before taking the men's hand, leading her friend out of the room. "Hey doc, how much do you think I can make them hurt this time?" She asked as she ignored Gryphon's cries of attention.

The man just held his fingers up slightly causing the girl to giggle.

-You poor thing...To accept pain and to dish it out so easily and then to become a fiend like me. If only there was a way to make you a normal child again...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Outer Gate number 7759175, [Great Waterfall of Underwood], Fir Bolg Hill

[Underwood], a location of the south side of Little Garden. This was the sight of the battle between the dragon and the combined might of [No Name], [Draco Grief], and [Six Scars] in the [Gift Game] SUN SYNCHRONOUS ORBIT in VAMPIRE KING. The Gift Game that forced Leticia to take back her [Host Master] powers and forced her to become everyone's enemy for time being.

However, the Problem Children were able to beat the game and save Leticia due to loopholes within the game. Once it was completed, a half a month later, they participated in the Harvest Festival, going up against [Will-O-Wisps] guest and Queen Halloween's loyal Servant, Faceless, a female human warrior, [Two Wings] leader and the Saurian Demon King himself in the [Gift Game] Rider of Hippocampus. Asuka managed to win the race, and save herself the embarrassment of being stripped.

Thanks to Shiroyasha's influence, she was able to force all female participants to wear swim suits during the game as it was Hippocampus' running on water. And during said race, Faceless came up with a rather intricate way of eliminating the competition without killing anyone: strip every female rider naked.

Thanks to Asuka's ingenuity, Izayoi holding back Kouryuu and Yō facing off against the leader of [Two Wings], Asuka managed to out maneuver Faceless and win the competition.

Now, a month later they had returned to the place where they fought their toughest battles.

Black Rabbit hopped around, anger radiating off of her body with her face scrunched up. Her pink hair fluttered as she jumped high and landed with a thud on the ground. She had landed outside where herself, Yō and Asuka had arrived to when they first traveled to [Underwood].

A large amount of moisture littered the air around her, but it was no surprise why. Through her eyes, she could see a large tree, a gigantic water tree that could encase an entire town. Waterfalls fell through the roots of the tree and cliffs, collecting someone on the ground which could not be seen, a large cloud blocking the ground thousands of feet below the cliff. Through one of the cliff holes, one could see an underground city covered by a web like pattern of roots and a floating stage that had cool water sprays in the air.

The water that poured out of the gigantic water tree cascaded passed its lower branches to fall into the city below. Following the crystal decorated canals constructed under those spots, the fierce and lively flow then travel towards the various interiors of the city. The sprawling roots of the Great Tree also extended outwards, covering the entire Underground City. The canals that were constructed on the fissures that ran through the ground due to the root's actions were reinforced with greenish crystals.

The giant Water Tree as well as the Underground City constructed by the excavation of the river bank.

The combination of the two regions was what the world's inhabitants generally called [Underwood].

"Where are they?" Black Rabbit grumbled as she jumped from root to root looking for three certain children. As soon as they had arrived, her body froze as if a certain someone activated her gift, followed by a burlap sack covering Makie and Jin. And if that wasn't bad enough, as soon as she was able to move again Black Rabbit was attacked by birds. Needless to say, the rabbit girl was not amused by the antics of her charges.

"When I find them..." The rabbit began to mumble about their punishment as she leapt over another root.

The rabbit bounced around the roots, jumping from one place to another, searching for familiar faces, but not finding them.

"Ahh mou! Just where are they!? Those Problem chilDREEEEEEEEN!" Black Rabbit's words echoed through the area, the words passing through the roots of the tree and into the city.

"Black Rabbit!"

"Ah, Leticia-sama!" The rabbit exclaimed as the vampire appeared, her black, manifested wings flapping as she floated in midair.

"Have you seen Jin-kun?"

"No. Izayoi-kun and the others have kidnapped both him and Makie-san!"

"Well that's a first." The vampire sighed as she shook her head in annoyance. "Any idea where they went?"

"If I knew I would have already caught them!" The rabbit shouted.

"Black Rabbit please calm down." Leticia chided the younger female. She understood her annoyance and anger but yelling around wasn't going to help, it would just cause the kidnappers to enjoy the rabbit's frustration...Again.

Even so, the red face that matched the rabbit's ears and hair would not vanish. She was far beyond angry at the three most powerful Gift Players and worried for the white haired girl and [No Name] leader.

Who knows what they had in store for Makie and Jin?

Knowing Black Rabbit's luck they would steal the national treasure of [Draco Grief] alliance and hide it just to have fun in Hide and Seek.

Or quite possibly try and manipulate the floating castle where the Gift Game those many weeks ago took place at.

Each situation she imagined began to make her skin crawl and heart pump faster. Adrenaline rushed through the rabbit's body as she imagined the worse.

Leticia could only watch as Black Rabbit's face and expressions went from angry red to pale shock. She was clearly over thinking the situation.

-Then again, given how it is that the master's act, perhaps I too should be worried for Jin and Makie-san's sake...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"This. Is. Awesome!" Makie shouted as the wind flew through her hair. The girl was seated behind Asuka with Jin in between them as they rode on a hippocampus. Water from the canal splashed on the three as they rocketed through the town. Behind them, Yō bounced against the air using the Griffon's power, cradling Calico Cat to her. Running nearby them was Izayoi, a large grin on his face from seeing Makie's excitement.

"Having fun there, monkey?"

"Of course! And don't call me monkey!"

"OH this is bad; this is really bad we need to return the Hippocampus now!" Jin declared at the top of his voice. If [Draco Grief] learned that Izayoi stole the beast from its stable, that Yō convinced it to take Makie, himself and Asuka for a ride, and that Asuka was using her gift to increase the Hippocampus' body, the boy couldn't even begin to figure out how to calm their rage. Even if Sala was a friend she most certainty would be angry with this endeavor.

"No way hozzay!" Makie declared with equal force. "Speed it up Asuka!"

"Okay!" Asuka spoke in plain English. Looking at the Hippocampus the girl activated her gift. "Run faster."

The beast cried out as it allowed its legs to travel faster, Makie's laughs of enjoyment creating an echo through the area as they rounded a corner and traveled alongside roots of the giant tree. A bright, big smile encased her face, a smile much more different from the morning's earlier Makie.

That Makie was one with red eyes and a nearly broken facade. Despite her attempts at putting on a brave front, Izayoi saw through her clear as day. He knew what she dreamed about, the topic having been brought up several times during conversations.

So he decided the best way to prevent her from thinking about her pain of the past was to kidnap her for a joy ride and if their leader accidentally got captured as well... Then that just meant more fun for everyone.

Jin groaned as he realized there was nothing he could do before a flash of pink caught his eyes. Turning his head he could see the fading forms of Black Rabbit and Leticia. Seeing he only had one chance, he decided to take it.

"Black RabbitIIIIII!" He shouted causing the rabbit to turn to where the voice was coming from. Her eyes widened as she paled. Leticia caught her with her palm as she watched the group go off into the distance.

-Three, two, one…

"IZAYOI-SAN!" Black Rabbit shouted as she ran after them, intent to capture the runaways in her mind.

The blonde haired problem child looked up, a smirk on his face. He noticed the pink haired bunny before Jin did, and knew that the boy would cry out for her.

Asuka and Yō, who did not know, just merely took the rabbit's sudden appearance and charge at them as they usually do; ignoring it as they pressed onward with their activity.

"Yo, Black Rabbit! You're late!" Izayoi taunted the rabbit.

"Izayoi this has gone far enough! Return Jin, the hippocampus and Makie and you won't get in trouble!"

"You'll have to catch us first! Full speed, Ojou-sama!" Asuka nodded as she gave the horse-fish the order. The creature grunted as its speed increased dramatically, Yō slightly struggling to match the beast. "See ya, Black Rabbit!" The blonde called out as he escaped the annoyed pink haired rabbit.

"You are not getting away!" Her declaration was matched with her speed, being able to easily match the speed of the Hippocampus. Makie could only laugh as she watched the rabbit keep up with him.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome! This is so much fun!"

"M-Makie-san! Please reconsider your definition of fun! Asuka-san, Yō-san and Izayoi-kun already have me pulling out my poor hairs!" Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"Well it explains the gray appearing." That caused the rabbit to trip momentarily allowing the group to escape. The rabbit stood there, her body shaking as she glared intensely at the group in the distance.

"My. Hair. Is. Not. Turning. GRAY!" She shouted as she bounded after the group, her speed easily matching them within seconds. "Stop this right now!" Makie flinched at the enraged look sent to her. Asuka sighed as she realized the game was over, this time their toy meant business. The group pulled over with Jin stumbling over himself to get off.

"T-thank you..." He mumbled before falling onto his bottom, his eyes spinning round as he tried to focus in the worried rabbit.

"All of you...Are stupid dummies!"

**Swoosh!**

***Pak**Pak*Pak***

The paper fan she held on her body at all times collided with the heads of the problem children, hitting them with enough strength to cause all of them to fall onto the roots of the giant tree.

"Was that necessary?" Leticia asked as she arrived. Her eyes narrowed at the problem children and their newest recruit.

"Yes it was! If the alliance learnt they stole a Hippocampus..." Black Rabbit shivered in fear, not wanting to finish that thought.

"We would have been fine." Izayoi said, his grin reemerging in his face.

"No we would have no!" Black Rabbit declared as Asuka and Makie still sat on the Hippocampus.

"Uh...alliance?" Makie raised an eyebrow. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"The [Draco Grief] alliance. Basically, they lead [Underwood.]" Jin said as he stood back up slowly. "It's not a good idea to cross them so stealing a Hippocampus would give them the right to attack us, regardless if we are on their good side or not."

"Ah gotcha." Makie nodded, understanding what the boy leader meant.

"So basically don't worry because we are friends with them." Izayoi smiled.

"Ah okay then!" Makie smiled.

"Yes! Because we are friends WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN FROM THEM!"

***pak***

Black Rabbit swung her paper fan on the boy once more.

"And stop teaching Makie bad lessons! We don't need another you!" Asuka and Yō tilted their heads as an image of a female Izayoi appeared in their heads. They chuckled slightly as everyone turned to them confused.

"It's nothing don't worry." Yō said with a smile.

"...Alright." Black Rabbit was unconvinced but decided not to worry about it. "Now take the Hippocampus back without any more problems."

"Okay..."The problem children sighed. A disgruntled voice came from the hippocampus, the beast lowering its head, seeming to be upset and annoyed as well.

Leticia sighed slightly annoyed by the looks they had. Any minute now, someone would let them ride the Hippocampus back while pulling the same stunt as before.

"You guys have fun." Jin spoke causing the vampire and the rabbit girl's eyes to widen.

"Jin-kun?" Black Rabbit whispered.

"I... I think the Hippocampus wants to give them another ride so I guess its fine but please be careful."

"Oho? So we still get a ride? Perfect! Oujo-sama!"

"Got it!" The water horse galloped against the water, Makie still behind the woman with Izayoi and Yō following.

"Was that a good idea Jin?" Black Rabbit asked as they disappeared into the distance.

"I don't think so but the Hippocampus seemed to like giving them a ride and hopefully we can deal with any other mischief those four commit."

"... Alright, if you say so." The rabbit sighed. Her mind began to race through the chaos the problem children could perform. But like Jin said, they could handle it...Hopefully.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Just as asked, they returned the Hippocampus to the stables that they brought it from. Makie petted the water horse's nose lightly.

As she did, her face broke out into a smile, one similar to a child who was given a birthday present.

"This place is so cool!" Makie felt tears trail down her face. Her right fist shook in exhilaration. The feeling of riding on that horse as it ran on top the waters, it was such a new experience the adrenaline still pumped through Makie's body!

The beast saw the tears flowing down from the girl's face and nuzzled its face into her hand. The girl giggled before petting the creature a bit more.

"Hey Makie, stop befriending animals. You'll make Kasukabe-san jealous." Izayoi ignored the glare sent at him by the seer. As the girl moved away to yell at the blonde, Yō moved towards the creature to pet it herself.

"If Yō wants to pat it, she can do it herself. I think you're jealous that animals like me more."

"Yes, if you count the time those birds swooped you in the library."

"THEY WERE HUNGRY!"

"They thought you were a vegetable."

"So she's a vegetable monkey then?" Asuka asked

"She won't taste good. The Peryton's realized she was a Homunculus, called her disgusting, and that's why they wouldn't eat her." Yō's declaration was met with an array of reactions.

Makie's jaw dropped.

Asuka stifled a giggle.

Izayoi flat out laughed.

"I'm glad they won't eat me but I am not disgusting!"

"Then prove it," Izayoi ordered. "New game, the hippocampus licks your hand. If it takes another lick you're not disgusting. If not..." As the boy trailed off, Makie made her way to the creature and held out her hand.

"I'm not disgusting am I?" She asked the hippocampus who blinked innocently. Its wet tongue went over the girl's palm slowly before it grimaced and looked downcast. "It's ok..." She whispered as she pet the water horse's head, understanding it didn't want to let her down.

"He says sorry but he won't try to eat you any time soon." Yō translated. "He also says go easy on the soap next time.

"Right..." Makie hung her head in defeat. What could she do? If it was her constant need to bathe that cost her the game, then it was no one else's fault but hers. The girl turned around, seeing a victorious smirk on Izayoi's face.

"So...how many wins does that make it?"

"...I don't want to think about it..."

"I believe it's me winning and you losing again?" Izayoi asked his grin growing as he watched the girl shake in annoyance. "Well, it's getting close to that time." The blonde haired male declared, causing Makie to blink, her eyes widened slightly.

"What time?"

"Ah, the opening ceremonies correct?" Asuka asked.

"Right. We should begin heading over there. After all, it was because of their preparations this place had no one else nearby." Izayoi explained

"So we could have been caught within seconds otherwise." Makie asked getting a nod from the blonde. "...Let me at him! His stupid luck nearly caught got us trouble!" The older girls grabbed their junior by the arms as she tried to claw her rival's eyes out.

"Ahh but it didn't. Besides we could have done this regardless if there were more members."

"Let me guess, a distraction?"

"It's why we have Black Rabbit."

"Then let's get going before we are found out!" Makie screeched, waving her arms to break free from the other two girls holding her. Once Asuka and Yō released the white haired girl, Makie took off out of the stable.

"Do you think she knows where she is going?" Yō asked.

"Nope." Izayoi declared with the biggest smile on his face.

"Are we going after her?" Asuka asked.

"Nah, let her get lost for a little bit. She'll figure it out in no time."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ok... The opening ceremony is in the center right?" Makie asked herself. "So, we go right here Izayoi?" When she realized her rival didn't answer her, she turned wondering why he was being silent before she noticed why.

"...Really? Just really? Damn it Izayoi!"

Makie clicked her tongue against clenched teeth. She was growing tired of this charade of being lost and without a guide. Yes all those times were her fault, but the triggers of performing said actions was nowhere in sight, always missing whenever she needed him to help her most.

-He knows I have never been here! Why couldn't he keep up with me?! Lazy bum...

Standing here wouldn't solve anything, she told herself. As such, Makie, with heavy stomps, marched towards where she recalled the living quarters of the [No Name] were. Without Izayoi, Asuka or Yō, Makie wouldn't be able to attend the opening ceremonies, and thus decided to head back to the rental rooms.

Except, she had no clue where those were either, she only recalled being stuffed into a bag the moment they arrived and spirited away by the three Problem Children alongside Jin.

-...Well...I'm screwed...

"Excuse me." A voice asked from behind the girl. Turning around she was met by a woman dressed in a pristine white dress suit. Other than her black gloves, tie and boots the rest was white as snow. Her dark blue eyes shined with confusion as she looked around the area for something. "

You wouldn't happen to know where the opening ceremony is to take place, do you? I'm afraid I'm a little lost." She asked tugging her braided silver ponytails.

"I'm afraid not sorry." Makie answered causing the woman to blink slightly before her eyes widened as she took a better look at the seer.

Makie noticed the chance in facial expression, and seeing how her eyes grew for no reason caused Makie to question the woman.

"Are...you okay?"

"...Yes. I am fine." The braids dangled as the mysterious woman walked around the seer who still sat on the ground.

"...She was really beautiful..." The words drifted out of Makie's mouth with an exhale of breath. Makie picked herself up from the rather moist ground. Turning to the right, she saw a river flow by, moss growing along the branch of the large water tree.

"To think water comes from trees here...More of an excuse to not cut them down I suppose..."

"There you are Makie-san" Looking up the girl noticed Black Rabbit jumping from root to root, her hair its usual blue. "Sorry it took Black Rabbit awhile to find you. Izayoi left you again huh?"

"Hasn't been that long but thanks." The girl said as she stood up. At least I got to see a nice part of this place. It really is beautiful...Can we move here?"

"We can't sorry." The rabbit deadpanned. Black Rabbit led the seer away from the area, the woman from before looked at the white haired woman, frowning at her departing form.

"Found you, rule breaker."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

'Underwood Great Tree' Conference Room, Evergreen Longhouse

Jin exhaled. He was standing before the meeting hall of the [Draco Grief] Alliance, something akin to windowed long corridor or house that is used to be a book storage area/hall/tea room for reception. With him was the long haired vampire aid, Leticia.

Moments after the end of their ride on the Hippocampus, Leticia took Jin to the meeting hall of the alliance members.

"Are you all right, Jin?" The vampire asked the unusually paling boy.

"Just a little nervous I guess. This is one of the few big meetings I've been to. I hope I'm ready for this."

"Of course you are." Leticia gave the boy a small hug to cheer him up and to put some color back into his cheeks. "You'll be fine."

"... R-right. Thank you." The boy said as his blush slowly vanished. "I can do this." The boy let out a sigh of relief as he focused. He had to make sure that [Jabberwocky] was seen as a big threat, he had to for everyone's sake.

-I just hope they agree with me on what to do with them.

The doors of the room opened.

Within Jin's eyes were all familiar faces, and those of the communities his allied with; [Six Scars], [Will-o-Wisp], and the leader of [Draco Grief]. Each Jin knew and each was happy to see him.

"Ah, you arrived Jin-san?" Green eyes looked forward at the table. Sitting at the head was the head of the [Draco Grief] Alliance, the ones responsible for helping Asuka fight, and a dear friend.

"Sala-sama!" Jin greeted.

Sala Doltrake; the older sister of Mandora and Sandora of [Salamandra]. Due to a mysterious incident, Sala left the [Salamandra] community and joined forces with [Draco Grief]. The reason for joining the community alliance of the south was because of their leader falling ill. Sala became his assistant and brought the [Underwood] back to prosperity.

Sala was a rather beautiful bronze skin colored woman. Long red hair even brighter then her siblings, determined but gentle green eyes matched the domineering spirit she gave off. Her simple and scant outfit would easily allow others to mistake her for a dancer. Sitting atop her head was a single dragon horn.

This woman, knowing it would tremendously cut down her power, broke her own horn off in a previous Gift Game that threatened the sake of [Underwood]. Giving this horn to Asuka, she merged it with Deen, creating a stronger body for the automaton and giving Asuka the chance to fight.

Even with the loss of this horn, her spirit never wavered and still remained as strong as ever.

A gentle smile laced her beautiful features as Jin sat across from the woman.

"I am glad to see you are doing well Sala-sama."Leticia spoke, a matching smile on her face.

"Same to you Leticia-dono."

"So all we must do is wait for the representative of [Salamandra] correct?" A rather high pitched youth spoke. Jin looked to his left.

Sitting a few seats away to the right, right next to Sala was Poral Gundark, Garol Gundark's son and the leader of [Six Scars] the agriculture community, a cat beastman around Jin's age.

A crop of messy hair matched with round framed glasses, with a playful gleam that seems to shine in his eye whites that makes him look even younger than he already was. Only his dress code seemed appropriate for the occasion. In short, he looked more of a normal teen that was in his rebellious period.

"Ah Parol! Thank you once again for your assistance in mining at the six gate." Jin bowed his head.

"No thanks are needed Jin. We are allies, I am merely doing my part of the contract." The young boy declared as he pushed his glasses up.

"I see I am not late as I expected." Turning around, the young leaders noticed Mandora walking towards them. "Jin-san, Garol-san." The older man greeted as he turned towards Sala. His eyes narrowed in something akin to disgust and yet still showing respect. The red haired dragon man bowed.

"I have been sent by Sandora-sama to handle the negotiations on behalf of Salamandra."

"I see." Sala bit her bottom lip. Through her choice of abandoning [Salamandra], Sandora, whom she had left ten years ago, was now forced to be the leader of the northern community because of her potential. Even though she had faith in her youngest sibling whom she barely recalled, she still worried about her once the news reached her.

Sala bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you for coming Mandora."

The dragon said nothing as he sat down next to Jin.

Poral glanced at the dragon woman. He viewed her as both sister and a teacher when it came to leadership and politics. He also knew that to Sala, the topic of Salamandra was a tad bitter.

Deciding to change the subject, Poral cleared his throat. Time to use the meeting as a tool.

"Let's stop dawdling and begin the meeting." Poral declared with blunt ease.

"Agreed" A young looking girl with ghostly blue hair and innocent eyes said. This was Will-o-the-Ignis-Fatuus, the head of the [Will-o-Wisp] community. Her blue eyes looked carefully at the two siblings, unsure if they would argue sooner or later.

"We all know why we are gathered here correct?"

"[Jabberwocky]" Mandora stated. "We have all heard about them by now correct?" Nods from around the table was his answer.

"Apart from [No Names] and [Salamandra], have the rest if you had an encounter with them?"

"Amazingly, yes. They targeted us a few days ago." Jack-o-Lantern, the [Gift] created by the [Will-O-Wisp] leader and second representative alongside Ayesha, spoke.

"How peculiar." Sala muttered. "They target the seventh gate first, then the sixth the next three days later, and we were attacked a few days back."

"No sane leader of a community would authorize this without some sort of plan." Poral declared.

"Unless they don't have one..." Jin muttered. He jumped when he realized they were all looking at him. "I mean." Taking a breath in, the young man regained his composure and tried again. "What I mean is, they seem to be playing a distraction game. Maybe they are apart if a large alliance, getting all eyes on the smaller group and then the larger group attacks us from behind."

"But why would anyone ally themselves with them?" Ayesha asked. "They are too unpredictable to control. [Jabberwocky] backstabbing them could happen easily."

"Perhaps they aren't working with anyone." Jin declared. "We fought them a few times , once with [Salamandra]. They seemed to be fighting on their own accord, at least that is how they appear to be. We do not have any info besides the names of a few members. One of them is called Gryphon. He is a Peryton shapeshifter who can control shadows."

"A peryton?" Poral asked. "Is that true?"

"It is." Eyes turned to Mandora as his eyes narrowed at the thought of the beast who attacked his city. "The monster was able to sneak through our defences and took over a corridor. However he seemed to be an idiot."

"He was." Jin agreed. "He wasn't the smartest. We also know of two more members. A young girl called Dodo and another known as Hatter. From what I was told, Dodo has control of some kind of unknown energy and can grow black wings. The other, Hatter is a mad man who can manipulate mercury to explode."

"So two destructive members? Ohohoho, interesting that we may face such destructive opponents." Jack spoke up in his jovial tone of voice.

Sala hummed. Her eyes narrowed as she rested her chin on entangled hands. Her elbows pressed onto the table as she thought onto what Jin had said.

"Let us name off the people who attacked us, and when. Jin, was this Hatter and Dod one of the people who attacked you to begin with?"

"Well...no. Hatter assaulted our home at the same time as Gryphon attacked [Salamandra]." Jin steeled himself. He would not reveal that important information just yet. He had to make sure about it. "Dodo attacked Asuka-san and Yō-san during a Gift Game regarding two members who assaulted us to begin with a week before."

"Attacked at the same time then? They seem to enjoy pincer strikes then."

"Wait, two other members? What aren't you telling us Jin-san?" Ayesha asked. The boy letout a silent gulp as he began to worry. He didn't know Fulcanelli that well but he apparently changed sides.

And then there was Makie. Izayoi and the others would not be pleased if Makie was outed as a member of [Jabberwocky]. Even if she changed sides due to the results of Hatter's game, the other communities would not be pleased regardless.

"One member was known as the Red King. I don't know much about him but he apparently according to two of my members he's changed sides. The other is known as... Alice. Apparently she was under control of the group and she has since then vanished."

Mandora and Leticia sent the boy looks, unsure if what was he doing. He was playing a dangerous game by lying at such a meeting.

Even so he had to tell them the truth.

"Well…before I can confirm it...has anyone here been attacked by an alchemist, and a white haired girl?"

"[Six Scars] has." Poral narrowed his eyes.

"Ah. So has [Will-O-Wisp]." Ayesha nodded.

"When was this?" Jin asked.

"Why do you ask?" Poral raised an eyebrow. Jin was a worthy leader and politician in his eyes, a negotiator of the highest caliber, like himself. Jin wouldn't withhold details without reason, and if he did it was to gain the upper hand in a negotiation. But this wasn't a negotiation' this was a strategy meeting to discuss [Jabberwocky].

Poral's eyes widened.

The fact he even asked about them told Poral that the green haired boy went through the same situation. There was a piece he was missing before the puzzle could be solved.

"One week from today."

"As has [Salamandra]."

"[One Horn] of the Draco Grief Alliance as well."

"[Will-O-Wisp] too."

The widened eyes and gasps of those present encased the area. The tension which was already high to begin with could be felt clearly, eve from the outside. Leticia narrowed her eyes.

-As I thought…Makie-san...

"I-it has to be at different times then!" Ayesha declared as she stood up. Her face portrayed the shock she felt. Sweat began to slowly form on her pale face, her eyes twitching at intervals of time. "[Will-O-Wisp] was attacked at Sundown!"

"So was [Six Scars]...no...the entire Alliance!" Sala declared. Jin and Mandora could only nod in affirmation.

"Yahoho...this is certainly not what I was expecting. How is this possible?" Jack asked. There was shock in his voice, but even he was trying his best to understand the situation.

"How is it that two people could attack at the same time, in different areas?!" Poral bit his lip. He was racking his brain to find this out. The only known mythological beasts he knew that could do such a miraculous effort would be demon lords, but even they would have difficulty with such a feat. It had to be one with powers over space, or time.

Jin swallowed. Now was the time. "This is why I asked you." All eyes trailed onto him and Leticia. "A week ago, during the attack, Sakamaki Izayoi faced off against the girl. He won a small [Gift Game]. That game entitled us to Alice."

"What!?" Poral exclaimed.

"Her REAL name is Kobayashi Makie. A girl with a rare gift, a legendary one. [Pathway to the Future]."

"And she has now joined your group? Can she be trusted?" Sola asked her eyes narrowing.

"Well before she was being controlled by [Jabberwocky] due to some kind of device. She has been taken in as an official [Guest] since she defeated Hatter outside our home. So yes, she can be trusted."

"Yahoho, so you took her in as your own and she has defended your place since. But what of the other?" Jack asked.

"The Red King. He is also known as Fullcanelli..."

"The alchemist?" Sola asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well we're not sure on that. He seems to have the skills but... There is something about him that seems off."

"Off how?"

"It's like he's lying about who he is. His powers are apparently use alchemy since another member of mine confirmed it but..."

"It doesn't add up, am I correct?"

"Yes. From what I have witnessed. I have seen alchemy, and yet I have also seen him perform suspicious acts. When he fought against us, he used a stick to raise the ground and caused the nearby forest to act on his will. He controlled the water Shirayuki-sama created. He only used the elements that were in the area. By the rules of Alchemy, he used the tools he was given to alter the properties of the area around him and still followed the [Rules of the World]."

"Going by that he must be an alchemist. But you do not seem convinced," Poral observed the tension within Jin's body.

"Well...If he is proclaiming to be one, then his abilities and Makie are possible proof."

"Explain." Sala ordered.

"Kobayashi Makie came from the Lower World, same as the others, but in the same time period as Izayoi-san." Jin's words were met with sympathetic eyes. Jin knew why they felt such a way, and partially agreed with them. "Izayoi said that she died three years ago. However, through measures unknown she is alive now, but as a Homunculus."

"...A woman brought back from the other side? The World of the Dead?" Jack's interest was piqued.

"Yes, we are not sure how but she was indeed brought back to life. However... Her body wasn't the only one."

"Excuse me?" Ayesha spoke up. "What do you mean by that?"

"According to Shiroyasha-sama and confirmed by Kohryuu-sama, six additional bodies either buried or cremated were stolen from the Lower World and bought here."

"So more Homunculus?!"

"That's what it sounds like." Mandora said. "Can we confirm if that is true?"

"The bodies taken are but we aren't sure in the latter."

The room went back to silence. The tension was thick; to the point not even a knife could pierce it. [Jabberwocky] was becoming more and more of a mystery with each new piece of information.

Yahoho...Willa will not be pleased...

Jack thought back to his creator, recalling the demon and Willa's opinion if that person were to learn of this.

"So all we do know is that there are six possible enemies. No, five if you're telling the truth." Ayesha muttered.

"At the least." Jin repeated. "However we still don't know how many there were to begin with so..."

"There group could be quite large." Poral finished. "Then we really do have a major problem."

"But would it even go that far?" Mandora asked. "If the higher floors get involved..." As the man trailed off they understood his meaning.

If the higher ups caught word and entered the lower floors, the Garden would have a serious problem. A crisis on a phenomenal level that could cause their home to break.

"That cannot happen." Poral said raising his voice. "We have to take care if this sooner rather than later."

"Right. First we need to find out the size of the community. Given by what we know, and what Makie has told us. We do know there are about seven core members and eighteen knight chess piece soldiers who assaulted our community grounds a few days back." Jin declared. "How many soldiers attacked your communities?"

"Same number." Poral declared.

"Sixteen." Jack declared.

"Twenty with a cat named Cheshire." Mandora declared.

"Well we know what it is they pull their inspiration from." Poral spoke. "Think about the story they take their names form and inspiration. They may not be the characters themselves but they CAN give us a hint as to their original identities."

"Makie Kobayashi once said there was about eight members she could name. So plus the soldiers and Cheshire..." Jin quickly did the math in his head. "Twenty seven members."

"Wait, Jin-sama. I think we have a problem." Leticia spoke up. "During the fight against Hatter, the man destroyed his entire force."

"Then they have reserves if the man didn't seem worried about it." Mandora frowned as he rubbed his temples. "If it was just the members you mentioned this would be easier but an army?"

"And as you said they didn't seem concerned about killing their own members," Sala contemplated. "That would mean they have even more members then what we are thinking of."

"Once again. we do not know anything besides several members and their names. Back to what I suggested," Poral smirked. "You said Gryphon was a peryton correct?"

"Uh, yes." Jin nodded.

"Then what about Dodo?"

"She was a young girl who claimed to be a Hell Raven. She seems to possess a Gift based on nuclear fusion." Leticia was the one to speak this time. As the one who witnessed her skills and fought her, as well as form what Asuka had explained she currently possessed the most information.

"So something akin to the sun and then not?" Ayesha asked.

"Yes. We do not know much on Hatter, though we learned he has the ability to use Mercury in a sense."

"So then, each of these characters hint at the true identity of the community member. Dodo was a bird, this one a hell raven. Gryphon was a winged beast, so is a peryton. Though, what did the Hatter have to do with Mercury..." Poral, who previously spoke his words in complete confidence, was baffled by the mad tea party lover.

"Mercury poisoning." Eyes turned to the large pumpkin headed man. "During the time the books were written, mercury was used in the production of felt that was then used in hats. The workers got mercury poisoning and some developed dementia. So they coined the phrase mad as a hatter from there."

"How do you know that?" Ayesha asked her partner who shrugged in response.

"Yahoho, I know many things."

"So what does that leave to discuss about them?" Mandora asked.

"Well besides three members we can only make assumptions on the size of the community. Given their actions, we summarized it would be a rather large community, possibly army size." Poral spoke out.

"We also said that the community seems to not have a benefactor and maybe after something. Hence the distractions." Ayesha followed up.

"Considering their name," Sala commented. "It's likely if they were after something he would be related to their name sake. Like say a vorpal sword."

"Does anything like that exist?" Jin asked.

"Not that I know of." Jack spoke up. "And even if it did, it's likely it would only be used to harm..."

"A Jabberwock..." Mandra finished. "Perhaps they have such a beast and if they have the sword, we can't defeat them."

"Do Jabberwock's even exist?" Silence was the response for Jin question before Poral coughed lightly.

"No, they don't. So that would leave the sword to be not as effective as we would think. So perhaps they are not after something but what are they really planning."

The question left everyone to ponder it. It was like grasping a leaf when the wind was blowing at 95 miles per hour, unattainable and yet still a glimmer that there is a way to catch it. Leticia recalled what the Hatter said.

"Perhaps we should begin to discuss what it is they were after during these battles." The vampire spoke out, earning the gazes of everyone inside. "They need Makie Kobayashi for a reason. They lost her once before and tried to retrieve her in a Gift Game. But why go so far when they simply could have taken her?"

"They need her to be weak." Mandora stated. As eyes went towards him, he spoke up. "They need her to be controlled by them, as she was before she broke free. Jin-san, what would you say she is like?"

Jin blinked at the odd question before he answered. "Well, rather strong. She does have problems at times but doesn't seem to want people to help her with them."

"Then they need to break her." The older male's voice went quite, only above a whisper as dark undertones were lying in his words. "If she is strong then they need her to trust them completely, to be their puppet."

"They need her for something. Her Gift?" Poral asked without missing a beat.

"Ah yes. The Gift she possesses is [Pathway to the Future]."

"And what does that do?" Ayesha asked.

"It really depends." Sala explained. "I remember hearing someone could only use it to stop time while another was able to speed up time around them. It's a rather temperamental Gift that usually doesn't allow its full power to be seen."

"Then Makie is different." Eyes went back to the leader of the [No Names]. "At this time, Makie has different abilities that utilize the Gift. Slowing down time, speeding it up, viewing the future, teleportation."

"But that is not just control of Time but the timespace continuum!" Despite the happy smile his pumpkin head held, the surprise expressed in his voice was evident to tell that he was shocked at the development.

"I will tell you everything I know so far. There might be some information missing and if must...I will ask that Makie join us, if that is acceptable.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was not pleased, not at all.

She was soaked from head to toe. Her hair was ringing wet, her skirt nearly dyed parts of her white shirt.

Why was she soaked?

When she and Black Rabbit had found their way to the inn they were staying at, Izayoi and the others had arrived. What was supposed to be a prank on Black Rabbit ended up with Makie on the receiving end.

Luckily she got her revenge, but Izayoi was the only one to be soaked.

So now the group was drying off in the Inn before heading off to the opening ceremony.

"Stupid cheating Izayoi." The wet girl grumbled as she glared at her friend's back. "Even if I got him he will want to get me back so... I need another plan."

"You say something Makie?" Izayoi asked as he turned his head to look back at her.

"I didn't say a thing."

"Liar."

"I didn't!"

Makie's vision was blocked as she felt something soft on her head. She didn't need to analyze much to know it was a towel.

"So, where would the opening ceremonies be?"

"The usual place where Shiroyasha declared the girls to wear swimsuits in the last game." Izayoi's face was lit with a smirk, one that caused Asuka and Yō to grimace. The memory was not pleasant, especially at the reminder of a certain armored swordsman who stripped the girls naked of their apparel to win the race, even if she truly didn't mean anything by it.

"That race was unpleasant and yet wonderful at the same time." Asuka muttered.

"What race?" Makie's voice was muffled by the towel.

"We will tell you later." Yō spoke.

"Alright then... Wait, Izayoi saw you in swimwear right?" Though she couldn't see their nods she knew they had done so. "Did you smack him for being a perv?"

"No we didn't. Though we have thrown things at him before." Asuka answered to her embarrassment.

"Ahuh..." Makie muttered. She was curious as to what the circumstances would cause the girl to be in swimwear and Izayoi to go with his perverted antics, but at the same time wished to not know. Rubbing her head with the towel, the girl stood up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Izayoi, are you done?"

"Almost."

"Hurry it up..."

"You that desperate to strip monkey?"

"Yep. I'm desperate to get out of wet clothes and into warm ones." Makie answered without missing a beat, her deadpan tone matching her rather bored expression.

"In that case…" The boy left the bathroom with a smile on his face. "All yours monkey."

"... What did you do?" Makie asked her eyes narrowing at her rival.

"Nothing."

"... I'm watching you." The girl growled as she entered the bathroom. The smile on the blonde's face grew as he held up three fingers to the others confusion. One by one they went down and as the last fell, a large bang was heard from the bathroom.

"IZAYOI!"

Asuka and Yō cracked a smile as they both turned to the male who was signaled out. Izayoi, who still possessed that smile on his face, drew in the air with his forefinger. The shape was circular, a wide cylinder like object. Izayoi drew another cylinder like object, something similar to a cup.

The two girls knew exactly what fell on Makie and giggled.

"Seriously!? How does a water basin fall from the-Oh come on, seriously?!"

"Hey Monkey how does it feel to fall for your own trap!?"

"At least now I know that I need to make traps you will have difficulty replicating with household items..." The girl's voice was muffled by the sound of the door but still reached the ears of Yō due to her super hearing.

"She says she will make a trap you can't replicate with items lying around."

"Let's see her try." The boy boasted as he grinned widely, amused by the plots that his friend would try to perform... And fail at.

"She says she'll prove you wrong and beat you... Even if she has to reuse the dress bomb?" Yō translated, though confused by what she meant by dress bomb.

"I thought that was banned?" Izayoi asked.

"She says it never was banned."

"What's a dress bomb?" Asuka asked confused. Though her confusion doubled when she noticed the boy shiver in slight fear by the mention of the prank.

The door of the bathroom opened, revealing Makie. Though she was not in her usual clothing. In fact, she was wearing the clothing she wore when she was part of [Jabberwocky]]. The gray turtleneck sweater, the dark colored skirt, the stockings and black boots. Makie sighed heavily as she walked out into the room.

"Makie-san...why are..." Makie didn't even have to hear the whole sentence from the red clad woman. Why was she wearing this?

"Because this is all the other clothes I have."

"We have to get you some more then." Yō commented before turning her head towards Black Rabbit.

"Hmm what is it?" The rabbit blinked before she realized what they meant. "Black Rabbit doesn't hunk that's a good idea..."

"No offence but I don't want any clothes that... That demon has come up with... Other than my normal clothes." Makie stated making sure Izayoi didn't open his big mouth.

"Well that's sad. I know Shiroyasha has an outfit I think you would look cute in."

"You mention being like a doll and I will run you through with a spoon Sakamaki." The low tone and growl of the white haired girl's voice was enough to let anyone know she still hadn't forgiven Izayoi nor Shiroyasha about that.

"Eh? Still holding onto grudges?"

"I think I have every right."

"If you are ready Makie-san!" Black Rabbit waved her arms in between the two friends. "We need to hurry towards the main stage! Sala-sama will be doing the opening ceremonies along with announcing the first [Gift Game]! The [No Name] are required to take part in it!"

"We all cannot. There has to be a limit right?" Asuka asked.

"Yes! Only two players per community!"

"Well…that is a problem."

"Especially since I would like to participate in this one." Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

"Same for me!" Asuka added.

"Me as well!" Yō followed.

"Why not play rock-paper-scissors to decide?" Makie spoke in a deadpan tone.

The three problem children each gave each other a glance. Makie knew where this was going.

"Okay, okay. Let's add some rules to this."

"Rules?"

"Yeah. Here's how it will go. You will each play rock, paper or scissors. You know how the game works so no need to remind you of the rules of what beats what. However, there will be instances of draws. So here is my opinion. If you use rock it is a draw no matter what. Using anything else is okay, but rock will always be a draw. With paper and scissors you either win or lose. However, if you get a draw, then you are not allowed to participate in the Gift Game automatically. That choice is left up to Black Rabbit. If you manage to win during the game then you are automatically part of the team. To summarize, getting a draw means Black Rabbit will have to choose. But obtaining a win means you are automatically on the team."

"So if Black Rabbit understands this, rock is a draw no matter what?" The rabbit asked as her ears twitched.

"If you play rock then yes. It is a draw. However, if your opponent plays scissors, then they are out. Rock will always beat scissors, so rock will win. However, Rock cannot be beaten by Paper, and will end in a draw. Basically the rule that says Paper beats rock is omitted."

"But wait, that only leaves Paper and Scissors as the only two signs to use."

"Not necessarily. I never said NOT to use rock. It's just that you will end up in a draw or lose with the basic rock beats scissors strategy. If you end in a draw, Black Rabbit will be the one to decide who goes. Oh and if you don't like her decision; too bad, get over it."

"So the rules say if you lose you don't go, if you get in a draw Black Rabbit makes the choice, but if you win then it's a definite part. Not bad Makie except this is a three way game."

"You really think I didn't take that into account Izayoi?" The smirk that laced Makie's face was one that could match Izayoi's in confidence.

-...Oh..I get it now. It's a gamble on our parts. Who is willing to risk being the draw or going for an absolute win?

"Hahaha...Interesting. Exactly what I would expect form you Makie!" The voice that came out of Izayoi was one of when a father was proud of their child.

"So then...the wins are when Rock beats Scissors, Scissors beats Paper correct?"

Makie nodded to Black Rabbit's question.

"Yep. The draws are when its Paper vs Paper, Rock vs Rock, Scissors vs Scissors and Paper vs Rock."

"Understood!" Asuka clenched her fist in determination as Yō's eyes hardened. Izayoi, however, had the usual carefree expression on his face. With a victorious smile the white haired girl took a deep breathe.

"Begin!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Well... That didn't work out like expected." Makie said as she watched the opening ceremony about to begin. Standing on stage was Asuka and Yō, the winners of her little game...By Black Rabbit's choice.

"Chaos didn't happen, monkey." Izayoi sniped at her as he watched with a small smile.

"Bah doesn't matter, just means you guys don't have as much pride as I expected... Wonder if I could get a reverse dress bomb on them."

"Oi, don't even try it. I don't know where you would get the men's clothes." Izayoi rolled his eyes.

"Black Rabbit once told me a very interesting story. About how you both participated in a Gift Game where you can have your opponent do any one thing to them if you win."

Izayoi flinched. His right eye twitched. He used to have that Gift, but had to give it to Shiroyasha to make sure he and the others lived.

"And you ended up in a Draw with her. From what I understand...she got you into clothes with her remark, now what did you get Black Rabbit in? Oh wait, you couldn't!"

"Just... Be quiet, monkey. We don't want your howling running the ceremony." Makie shot the boy a dark grin knowing she had another win against the blonde.

-Another point for me and another loss for him. Let's keep this up.

In the crowd not far from where Makie was standing, a small girl wearing purple was glaring at her. Dodo was not pleased that her rival Alice had appeared. What made the traitor so special she didn't understand nor could she understand. A small amount of green flames began to burn on her fingers.

"Dodo." The girl tilted her head upwards to see the doctor. She wasn't able to see his face but she knew he was frowning. "I agreed to go with you but no causing any mischief."

"But Mocky." She whined.

"No buts. You have to be good for now ok?" At the girl's disappointed look, the man sighed pulling out another lollipop from his robes. "Promise to be good?"

"Of course doctor Mock Turtle!" She yelled before realizing she had to be quiet. "Oops sorry doc."

"We should be thankful this place is loud." He muttered before giving the candy to the girl. Out of the corner of his eye, the man noticed Makie and Izayoi leaving as the game on stage was about to begin.

-We'll stay here for now...I'm more curious on the skills of the other two.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-SAN! EPISODE 8: Gift Games Volume 3**

"Finally it's all back to normal!" Chibi-Makie yelled as she's at in the middle of the newly fixed library. "No more destruction caused by Izayoi!"

"Makie... You caused it remember?" Chibi-Black Rabbit stated though the seer just ignored her.

"Yep, everything's back to normal after what Izayoi did."

"But it was you Makie-san!"

"Now all I have to do is pad everything before Izayoi gets here and he won't be able to do anything!"

"Oh I give up..." The chibi rabbit lowered her head in shame. A dark cloud formed over her long hair.

"Hey Black Rabbit, when is Izayoi supposed to get here? He says we actually have a lesson today!"

"He said he'll be here soon. He had to make sure the lesson goes well."

-And too make sure you don't destroy the library again.

"Well of course it has to go well. He doesn't want to destroy the library again."

"Blaming me for your mistakes, monkey? That's a new one." Chibi-Makie turned her head as Chibi-Izayoi walked in with Chibi-Yō and Chibi-Asuka. The trio was wearing sunglasses as they stepped into the room, snapping their fingers as they went.

"What?"

"Izayoi-san said this is the latest trend back in his time." Chibi-Asuka explained. "He also mentioned something about turning Deen into a motorcycle?"

"What?" Chibi-Makie repeated as Calico Cat ran in and jumped into Chibi-Yō's arms. The even smaller cat was wearing the same shades and a leather jacket.

"We decided we might as well give this new look a try." Chibi-Yō explained further to the seer's confusion.

"Black Rabbit want to join!" The rabbit called out as a pair of undies was tossed her way by the male.

"What?" Chibi-Makie reappeared before glaring at the one responsible. "Izayoi, what is this?"

"Something new."

"You freakin liar..." Chibi-Makie spoke in a deadpan voice, not hesitating or even hiding her disgust at how the blonde haired problem child managed to trick them. A heavy sigh racked through the room as the seer merely lowered her head.

"Okay, so what is the lesson this time around?"

"Oh, I decided it should be Gift Games."

"Gift Games? But I get the gist of them-"

"No we'll be talking ABOUT the Gift Games seen in the anime and Light Novels."

"Why? I mean I've read the novels and they have Internet so..."

"No we are going through them regardless of what you say Makie."

"But that's..."

"Makie-san, it's our lesson." Chibi-Yō said.

"That's right. Now sit down as The Mondaiji motorcycle gang goes through this." "Chibi Asuka ordered.

"But you... No gang... What?"

"You heard me," Chibi Asuka smiled in delight. Chibi-Makie could swear she felt ice running down her back.

"This is soo wrong...on so many levels..."

"Well, the first is Asuka so; enjoy being sensei ojou-sama!" Chibi-Izayoi grabbed Chibi-Yō and Chibi-Black Rabbit. Within seconds, all that was left was a puff of smoke. The boy had traveled so fast he managed to disappear without a trace.

"Now first off. What do you know about the games played during the 3rd novel?"

"Why are we starting there? I thought you said we were talking about all of them?"

"Well since the anime finished at [Salamandra] we will start where it finished for those who wish to continue."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Now, Izayoi plays the first game in the 3rd book. What can you tell me about the game?"

"I thought you were meant to teach me? But it was to decide who would go to [Underwood]. Everyone played different games and whoever got the best prize got to stay for the whole thing."

Chibi-Asuka nodded her head. "Yes, yes. And what else?Specifically what was Izayoi's game?"

Chibi-Makie rolled he eyes. Seeing how Asuka was acting this time with the glasses on her and the leather jacket only served to taint the elegant lady image Makie had of her.

"It was a game between him and Shirayuki. Flowers Over the Lake was the title and it was basically Izayoi had to make some flowers grow. Thing is, the flowers wouldn't bloom unless it was over a body of still water and not moving water like the river or water falls, it had to be the lake. This earned Izayoi Shirayuki's servitude as a maid but also caused him to completely destroy the Tritonis Falls..."

"Oh? Aren't you missing the detail?"

"Huh?"

"How did he make the flower bloom?"

"The flower could bloom within the game territory, that told Izayoi it could bloom anywhere. But the name was a partial giveaway. It's called Aqua Fran and can only bloom over water. Now, I say still water because, well seriously how is a plant gonna bloom when it has tons of water thrown on it or is moving constantly? Unless its root is inside the river on the floor then it won't work. So Izayoi came to the conclusion that water that wouldn't move as quickly, like say, a lake, was needed. And since there wasn't a lake, he did what Hercules did for one of his ten tasks. He basically changed the flow of the river and made a lake. Planting the flower there, it bloomed, and voila!"

"Correct. And the second game for the novel?"

"Sun Synchronous Orbit in Vampire King." Makie stated. "The Geass appeared in the end and went on to the next novel right?"

"Right! Now we won't reveal that Gift Game till next lesson. But well done in explaining the game between Shirayuki and Izayoi-san."

"...What happened to the Biker Chick persona?" Chibi-Makie narrowed her eyes in boredom.

"What persona?" Chibi-Asuka asked.

"You know, With the sunglasses and the jacket, that you are still wearing."

"Don't know what you are talking about." At moment the other members re-entered the room. "Izayoi-san, I think something is wrong with Makie. She seems to think we are a gang."

"When did we say that?"

"What?"

"I don't recall saying anything about being a gang Makie," The grin that grew wider on Izayoi's face only caused Makie to see red.

"YES YOU DID-"

"I said it was something new we should try."

"Gah but that's... GAH! Stop cheating you jerk!" Chibi-Makie yelled as Chibi-Black Rabbit looked confused.

"But you said-OW!" She didn't have a chance to finish as Chibi-Yu stood on her foot.

"Sorry, I must be getting clumsy."

"What the hell was that Kasukabe!?"

"Your shrilling again. Shut up Monkey." Chbi-Izayoi lightly glared at the girl.

"Nice! You call me a monkey but in the Gift Games all you can do is destroy! You can't do anything else other than that! The only games you are capable of winning are those where you can fight and destroy. Place you in a game where you can't and you lose!"

"Not necessarily." The blonde shrugged. "Anyway questions." With a click of his fingers, Chibi-Black Rabbit exploded into paper. Within a few seconds her head popped out from beneath the pile.

"There isn't that many." She argued but was ignored as the blonde picked up the first note.

"The reviewers are getting lazy..." Chibi Yō whined as Chibi-Black Rabbit picked up a single card. Her ears twitched as she read the contents.

"This one seems to be for Yō-san!"

"For me?" The short haired chibi's eyes glistened. She never received a question solely for herself.

"Yes! First off he is complimenting you for your wardrobe and says that a Hikari will be wearing it in his fic." Chibi-Yō's face turned beat red.

"Hikari...Hikari...ah its for that one fic right?" Chibi-Izayoi turned to Makie, who nodded.

"Yes its the Spear That Guards The Priestess, featuring Hikari Himemiya, Rei Tachibana and Shiro Ogami from Dissidia 021!"

"The authors need to hurry with that, given one of their soon to be schedules."

"And then we will be shoved aside like used books..." Chibi-Makie grumbled in detest.

"Ahem! If you do not mind Black Rabbit is continuing!" The rabbit huffed as her eyes glanced over the card. "Is it possible for the Calico cat to have a human form and date that cat girl waitress he's taking a liking too? It just seems kind of off putting with the height difference."

"Ah, no he cannot but Carol and Calico Cat doesn't have any problems and are okay with it." Chibi-Yō answered. She was slightly disappointed that the question was technically for another, but was happy that the other was her first real friend.

"Ok Makie, since you're the only one not in the actual story, you have our permission to invade 021 and take over." Chibi-Izayoi stated as the seer grinned a dark grin.

"Understood captain. Then we won't be forgotten!"

"Next questions!" Chibi-Black Rabbit interrupted, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble with that group. "One's for Makie and I'll leave that for later. Oh favorite genre for reading Makie."

"Why am I...Oh it's an everyone one question which we can't answer. Fairy tales and story books, particularly Hans Christian Anderson and the Brothers Grimm. But there was this good one about a rainbow bird I found once... Where did I find that one again?"

"Alright, the next question is directed to all of us. If we could talk to our story counterparts what would we say?" Chibi-Black Rabbit said. Her ears flapped once more as she pondered her own saying.

"Hmm..well for myself-"

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing you can say to your real counterpart. Because nothing will change your position!" Chibi-Izayoi rudely interrupted the rabbit. A heated glare was sent the chibi's direction as the blue haired rabbit turned pink.

"That's not true I would tell her..."

"To dress up with Makie-san." Chibi-Yō interrupted.

"Yes to dress up with... NO! Black Rabbit is not doing that!"

"To join Makie in Dress up." Chibi-Asuka said

"That's the same thing!"

"No offence but I am not dressing up with Black Rabbit." The silver seer spoke getting rapid nods from the rabbit.

"See! You can't make us."

However, both girls began to shiver as they agreed to their proclamations. Chibi-Izayoi's face was dark, his once purple eyes now shining red.

"Muwahahaha! I think I will!~"

"Moving on! Asuka, Yō, what would you girls say!?" Chibi-Makie threw a book at Izayoi's face, hitting him in the face but the aura surroundings him did not change.

"To win the next games, do more things and we are not accountable for anything that goes wrong." Chibi-Asuka stated after the two huddled together.

"I have nothing to say to myself." Chibi-Izayoi said. "He's doing a good job so why change that."

"Well, I guess the only thing I can say is...Humidity rules the Underwood so wear something light if yo go in the Library...seriously who places books next to WATER!?"

"What's the last one Black Rabbit?" Chibi-Asuka asked, pushing her biker glasses up further on her face.

"Ah well this deals with Makie-san's Gift!"

"Eh?" Chibi-Izayoi folded his arms, breaking from his previous appearance.

"Makie how much are you able to see with your gift in regards to Izayoi?" Chibi-Black Rabbit read form the card. "He also seems to have speculated about how it was possible.

"Wow...uhm...this one might be difficult to answer..." Chibi-Makie looked down, pondering as she gave a sad look. How would she answer this one? "I don't know much about my gift to begin with...Ther was one person who described it in a certain way though..."

"Don't answer this one!"

"huh?" Chibi-makie turned back to Chibi-Izayoi.

"The lesson I am covering is about Gifts. And this counts as a question for that lesson!"

"But wait a minute he can't wait that long that would be cheating him out on his questions!"

"Two out of three isn't bad. Moving on!"

"That's it." Chibi-Black Rabbit said.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"There's no more questions. We are done."

"Oh... We can't end it here so..."

"DEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" A large fist broke down the wall of the library as Deen with motorcycle handle bars on his head walked through the hole.

"See! You are part of a gang!" Chibi-Makie yelled.

"No, that's just Deen's new antenna." Chibi-Asuka explained. "It lets him get radio signals."

"What-how-when-where-" Chibi-Makie was baffled. She had no clue what they did to Deen, or how they succeeded in doing it.

"Well later Monkey, catch you on the flip side." Chibi-Black Rabbit called out as she and the others jumped on to Deen's arm, their outfits changed back to their gang uniform. "...I don't feel comfortable doing this." She admitted to the chibi blonde.

"Alright then." With that the male pushed the rabbit off of the golem's arm, grabbing the sunglasses and jacket as she fell. "Well later you two!" He called out as Asuka grabbed the handlebars and began to rev up the golem bike. Wheels popped out from underneath its feet as exhaust pipes emerged from the shoulders. With the transformation done, Deen rolled out of the area, it's passengers yelling and hooting as they left.

"Just... End it now." Chibi-Makie said as she left the room. "Just end it."

"Little help please..." Black Rabbit moaned from her place in the ground, unable to move as her body screamed in pain.

**END OF SEGMENT**

And thus we begin a new Arc, the UnderWood Halloween Festival Arc!

Once again I don't have much to say so let's make the announcement.

The English Dub Cast of Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They? Has been revealed! Sentai Filmworks is releasing the Blu Ray and DVD on July 29th (BS! That's about three weeks before I head back to College….) And I have decided to turn Kuro Usagi back to Black Rabbit only because I managed to hear the English Dub. Sorry for the change everyone.


	13. It Seems A Gift Game

**Chapter 13: It Seems a Gift Game Brings Forth Fate?**

The [Underwood] main festival platform was littered with the participants of the Festival's First Day Gift Game. Over twenty communities were participating, ranging from [One Horn] to [666 Beasts]. The rules were laid out in front of the participants. Through the damp and slowly growing mist the participants made out the rules of the Gift Game laid out before them.

**GIFT GAME: Color Seven**

**List of Participants: All Attending Communities of the Underwood Festival; Day One**

**Rules:**

**1.) Only two members per Community may participate.**

**2.) You are Allowed to attack participating Communities.**

**3.) You are Prohibited from grievously harming participating Communities.**

**4.) Solve the Puzzle to Obtain the True Colors.**

**5.) You may not take all seven colored stones to the Church.**

**6.) Choose the three incorrect stones and you will be eliminated.**

**Riddles:**

**-The one that travels the First are fine**

**-And so is the one that goes the Last.**

**-Yellow is false and so is its partner.**

**-Green is not false but the second to last is.**

**-The color that is created from two different ones is safe.**

**-The two variation of the false color is true.**

**-One of these statements is false.**

**Winning Conditions: Collect the Correct Three Phantasms Souls and Return them to the Church.**

**Oath: Participating Communities in the Gift Game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Draco Greif Alliance] Stamp]**

"So what sort of game are we playing exactly?" Yō asked Asuka as the world shifted around them. No longer were they on stage, now they were deep inside the water tree. The air was damp causing Yō to place a hand over her nose as she adjusted to the smell.

"From how they described it," Asuka took several steps forward, hoping her eyes would adjust to the darkness quickly. "We are looking for something."

"The item seems to be colored objects." The rich lady muttered. Her mind pondered what kind of objects though. Then she recalled the green canals in the city. "...Crystals?"

"Do crystals come in various colors?"

"I know jewels and rocks do and crystals are just like them. The problem is which colors?"

They were not the only ones to be confused. Many of the other participants appeared to be also. Asuka and Yō looked around. The game wouldn't start for another five minutes but they were already placed in the Game Area.

"Hello and Welcome everyone to Day One of the Hallow's Eve Festival Gift Game!" A familiar, perky voice screeched out into the area. Despite her not being there, the voice was heard clear as day to the participants. "Black Rabbit is your host representing [Thousand Eyes] and [One Horn] as your host for today's game!"

"Ah So Black Rabbit is hosting this event?" Asuka spoke not in assumption, but as an absolute fact. That voice could only be the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]. Yō nodded her head three times in response.

"I hope everyone is ready!" Black Rabbit shouted hyping up the unseen crowd. Distant yells could be heard from the connection that the rabbit had made.

"We shall now commence with the beginning of the Gift Game: Hallow Seven!"

"She's really good at getting a crowd ready." Yō muttered.

"Did Shiroyasha-sama put her in something new to really get the crowd going?" Asuka wondered as she looked at their opponents.

None of them really stood out bar two. Ayesha rested on top of Jack's head as they looked around.

"As everyone knows the rules I will instead make a rundown of the playing field." The rabbit's voice boomed throughout the area.

"Within the Giant Water Tree are special stones you will have to collect. There are seven different colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Each community is to figure out which of these seven stones are considered to be 'REAL' and to bring them to the Church at the east side of the tree. This game will have a time limit of three hours. You can explore anywhere inside the tree, but areas that reach to the town are off limits and if and if you are caught outside of the game field then we shall take that as you forfeiting. I wish everyone good luck and hope you all have a blast with this game! The winning Community will receive a substantial reward from the head of [Draco Grief] and [Floor Master] of the Southern Side, Sala Doltrake!"

At that annulment, most of the players prepared to rush off into different directions wanting the reward, whatever it was. Only the [No Names] and [Will-o-Wisp] didn't seem as interested as the others. The prize wasn't what they wanted; they wanted to defeat their friendly rival. Yō didn't want Ayesha to beat her again while Ayesha didn't want Yō to defeat her.

"Yahoho, are you ready Kasukabe-san?" Jack asked as he floated over to the girls.

A soft inhale released form Yō as she turned to gaze at the pumpkin monster. This Gift, whom she had considered by a friend and rival, was facing her once again. But this time, she had learned her lesson. She had Asuka to back her up.

"Been ready!"

"Whoa Kasukabe!" Asuka panicked. Yō had suddenly grabbed Asuka by her waist, lifted her with no trouble and took off with the speed of a rabbit.

"And go!" Black rabbit shouted just as Yō started to move. Their opponents froze as they looked at the speed the girl was moving at. Jack chuckled as he raced after the pair, Ayesha grinning on his head as they prepared to complete the game. After a couple of seconds, the others ran after them but blue flames blocked the entrance.

"Sorry!" Ayesha shouted, not really meaning it. "But this is between us and the [No Names]"

"That's cheating!" Someone shouted before jumping backwards as the blue flames blazed higher.

The two teams spurred off into the dim space of the water tree.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"And the game has begun..." Izayoi spoke in a bored tone. Makie and Izayoi were sitting inside a gondola deep within the caverns of an underground route mixed with brick and tree routes. Green canals lined up at the walls, it caused a slight glow within the dim tilted area of the route leading to the Underwood Library.

Makie, who was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her hand cradling her face, stared at Izayoi, who was leaning back into the boat's front with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed as if trying to sleep.

The row of the gondola was nearby Izayoi.

The fact that it was silent was a surprise to both of the two gifted teenagers. Normally they would have a little game or battle, compared to earlier but now they both seemed exhausted, neither one raising a conversation. Makie sighed heavily.

-This is boring...I'm bored...

-Snore fest. God it's so quiet I could fall asleep. Say something Makie...

A heavy sigh escaped the children as they closed their eyes.

"...Bored Monkey?"

"Drowsy to the point I can't even argue..."

"I know the feeling..." Izayoi sighed as he continued to row.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet and we are not starting this."

"Why not?"

"Because if you start, you are going swimming."

"But I don't have my floaties."

"Enjoy the fish lead head."

"You are definitely in a bad mood. Is it because you lost the game?"

"Pipe down monkey," Izayoi sighed heavily, the boredom he felt reflected in his voice, alerting the girl that Izayoi was in a bad mood now. Was it this canal that did it?

If so...then how to fix it?

Red eyes scanned the contents of the walls, looking for something to make out into a game.

What games could they play? Process of elimination told her that it would be stationary. Nothing in here could be used as pieces, she had no playing cards, and all they had were their bodies and words.

Words?

"Izayoi, you up for a round of Word Chain?"

"Word Chain? Of course. Any additional rules?"

"No just basic rules. No repeating words, twenty seconds to answer... Anything I'm missing?"

"Apple," Makie blinked at what Izayoi had just said.

"Apple?"

"You lose, you didn't continue the chain." Izayoi grinned as Makie's jaw dropped.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Oh. My. God." Makie whispered as she looked at the underground library. "So. Many. Books."

"Monkey, you're drooling." Izayoi stated but he was ignored by the star struck girl. "And we're not even inside yet."

"Those poor things, they must be frightened by the evil water. I will save you sweeties!"

-And I lost her...

Purple eyes watched the girl claw away at the door, sliding against it as if trying to open it, almost like her life depended on it. To Izayoi, she was looking to be ridiculous.

"Open. The. Dooor..."

"Stop acting like you're dying and maybe I will." He spoke as he approached the door.

"But they are stuck in there... And they are surrounded by the horrible water!" She yelled as she began it try and pull Izayoi away from the door.

Izayoi knew she disliked water. She was never found of it according to her dad and refused to take baths when she was little. (As he found out much to her dislike). When she began reading, she hated it even more due to what it did to her friends. It went without saying that she never learned how to swim.

"Monkey, I'm not opening the door, not until you calm down."

The words were like ten tons of bricks being dropped on the female. They were a binding of sorts, one that immediately caused the reaction Izayoi wanted. Pale face and a straight body. The girl obeyed the blonde without a word.

Sensing no resistance from the girl the boy sighed.

"Fair warning, brace yourself."

Makie didn't have a chance to ask him what me meant., The moment those doors opened, she was hit with a blast of hot air.

"What the he-GAH!"

Coughs followed the words she spoke as she began an uncontrollable coughing fit. Izayoi had covered his mouth to prevent him from inhaling the hot air.

"The roots of the Water Tree absorbs the moisture from the air and creates a natural drying chamber. I wouldn't suggest staying long because of said air. The light's terrible also, but I have my ways around it." The boy left Makie at the door to return to the gondola.

He did not leave, rather he merely walked back to get several items from the boat. Makie watched him return, and while she couldn't see very well due to the darkness, she could make out the shape of two lamps.

However, once Izayoi returned to her side, his hand was let out.

"...Let me guess...those glasses are Gifts."

"Yep. They allow the user to adjust the refractive index of light and enable night vision." As he spoke the girl began inspecting the spectacles. They were thin framed oval glasses. Red eyes scanned his right hand, which held similar glasses but thicker in frame and the color was black.

"How did you get these?" Makie asked.

"Jack sold them to me the last time I was here."

"Jack?"

"You'll see him later. Follow me monkey."

"...Hey Izayoi?"

"Huh?" The boy looked back at the girl behind him. Makie took the other spectacles from the boy's hand, earning a rather curious look from the boy. Instead of placing them on herself however, she placed them on Izayoi.

"...Wow...those...actually fit you..." Surprised wasn't even the word for how she felt. The knowledgeable yet delinquent Izayoi wearing glasses actually gave him a studious look that to her made him look cool.

"What you like me wearing these?" He asked, getting and from the girl. "Then I'll get a pair that has a nose and a mustache then."

Makie rolled her eyes; she would not be falling for his jibes again. As soon as she entered the building, she could feel sweat building at her forehead. She felt sorry for the poor books, being kept in a furnace like this. It was a fate she wouldn't wish on anyone... Except maybe Izayoi if he kept his damnable smirk on.

"Okay Makie, follow me!" The boy ordered, not giving Makie much of a choice as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, carrying the two gas lanterns in his right and pulled the girl along.

Makie's eyes widened as she looked at all of the books. The selves were in an amazing condition and the books. Oh the books. She almost started to drool at the condition of them all. They were all in a great condition as if they hadn't been touched in a while. "So amazing..." She mumbled.

"Remember to breathe Monkey."

Izayoi dropped Makie down by a bookshelf containing information on Celtic myths, and just as soon as she hit the floor the girl jumped and bounced into the direction of the shelf.

This was not an exaggeration.

She literally bounced to the shelf.

-Monkey became a rabbit...Or a Ram...except her type of ram flies...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Embedded into a wall was a stone of violet that reflected lightly its beautiful color into the darkness of the tree. Yō and Asuka looked at the stone carefully, not sure if this was safe or one of the decoys.

"Well we found one." Asuka stated as she inspected the stone. "What do you think Kasukabe?"

"It looks ok but looks can be deceiving." The girl knew from experience that even the cutest things could be dangerous. Point in case, Calico Cat. "Should we leave it?"

"Perhaps but what did the riddle say? The one that travels the first is fine? So since we found this one first could it be safe?"

"Would it really be that easy though?" Yō asked as she scanned the contents of the [Geass Roll] once more. "There must be more to it."

"If there is I don't see it..." Asuka pouted as she looked over the riddles once more.

"Let's start form the top three."

"Okay."

-The one that travels the First are fine

-And so is the one that goes the Last.

-Yellow is false and so is its partner.

"Going by this, it is possible that Yellow is false. If we go by this then its partner is as well. A partner..." Yō began pondering as she looked at the three riddles.

"This one is violet right?" Asuka asked. "It says true colors so does that mean the rainbow?"

"Maybe not. It could just be referring it the fakes." Yō answered.

"Though, look at the colors, aren't these what you would see in a rainbow?" Asuka pointed to the colors that were spoken off in the riddles. Yō read over the contents.

"Maybe...the colors of the rainbow are the colors of the stones...wouldn't that mean the rainbow is the clue to solving the riddles?"

"I suppose so." Asuka reasoned. "In that case, if we see yellow, we don't touch it or its partner."

"By partner do they mean orange or green? They are the closest to it."

"They could mean red as well... Or blue. They do combine with yellow to make purple and green after all."

"But one of the riddles...it says one of the statements is false, and we can only choose three times the correct color..." Yō spoke out, causing Asuka to look over the riddles once more.

"Well...wait..." Asuka blinked three times. She could swear...it was!

If she was right, then this would be a massive clue!

"Not just the colors of the rainbow...but in order too!"

"...Your right!" Yō declared, a smile on her face.

"Ok, if the clue about yellow is false, then all seven colors are still available. Of we agree not to touch yellow, and then we can say orange and green are also dud's."

"Okay, well if we go with what we do know, then the First should be red, and the Last is purple." Yō analyzed.

"Then Red and Purple are true..."Asuka spoke. "Okay, then the other riddles."

-Green is not false but the second to last is.

-The color that is created from two different ones is safe.

-The two variations of the false color is true.

-One of these statements is false.

"Okay...going by this...Green is not false but the second one is...second color to green is what?"

"Blue I think." Yō answered.

"Then...blue and Green

"So Green is false but blue is true..."

"The color that is created form two different one is safe..."

"We ruled out that Yellow was false right, so then orange and green must be false."

"But the second half of the Green statement-"

"The variation pf the false color is true. Indigo is a variation of Violet, which is true, and Blue, which I think is false." Asuka remarked. The brown haired girl pondered for a moment.

"The variation of the False Color is true...the color that is created form the fusion of two different colors is true...Indigo and Violet...if this means Indigo and Violet are true..."

And with red..." Asuka added.

"Then Red, Violet, and Indigo are the true colored stones!"

As the two went to grab the colored stone, blue flames emerged from in front of them. "Jack." Yō muttered as the pumpkin headed man appeared.

"Yahoho, thank you for the help. I'm happy to see you working together." He commented as he floated over the fire. Ayesha jumped off his head and grabbed the stone before climbing back onto her friend. "That's one down and two left for us." With that he began to float away from his rivals. Ayesha smirked at the two as she held the stone up.

"I order you to give us the stone!" Asuka ordered as she activated her gift. Ayesha froze before she threw the stone towards the two girls.

"Jack! We have to go back!" She yelled as the pumpkin head sped up.

"No we don't. I know where one if the stones are. Besides there must be multiples around here." He answered as the duo left the problem children.

"Yō, after them." Asuka ordered yet the girl shook her head.

"I can't. It's too damp to get a good scent and with Jack's floating skill, I won't be able to hear him." She admitted before inspecting the stone. "It's pretty."

"That it is. Should we begin to find the indigo and red stones?"

"Yes, let's." Yō narrowed her eyes in the direction of Jack and Ayesha. Their forms vanished from sight, but Yō could still see them. The [Genome Tree] around her neck glowed.

A soft humming caused the air to reverberate.

She had done it several times before and now was no different.

She would use the DNA of over millions of life forms to create the weapon that would grant her flight.

The [Genome Tree] morphed around the girl's legs, glowing brilliantly as it took form. As the light slowly dimmed, it revealed her usual tall leather boots covered with a mail coat of silvery scales and white shimmery wings that sparkled as they sprouted near the front of the boots.

The Boots of Pegasus, her legs that would travel both the land and sky were formed.

"Asuka, hold on to me!"

"I see, we can't track them but we can chase them however." The young lady noted before climbing onto Yō's back. "Can you support me?"

"Of course." The animal lover responded as she took off after the pumpkin headed man.

Ayesha frowned as she noticed the duo catching up to her and Jack. From the ground, bursts of blue flame erupted from the ground. The flames however no matter how hard they tried to reach their target, you just flew outside their reach.

"Jack, we need to speed up."

"Yahohoho!" The pumpkin monster laughed as it accelerated its movements.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie closed the book and sighed in bliss. The girl swayed with the oval shaped glasses on her face. The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter was by far her favorite story. She loved the main character inside, how she denied her chance of marriage because it wasn't out of love, but when she finally finds it she is forced to return to the moon.

"Maybe the princess is the Goddess of the Moon in Chinese mythos...oh I would so love to meet her and find they truth of those treasures!~" Small drops of drool escaped the corners of Makie's mouth.

However, a more interesting fact caused her to shake her head.

"I'm surprised though. I didn't expect to find books like this in Little Garden."

"You'll be surprised what you can find here." Izayoi stated, as he flipped through The Little Mermaid. "Nearly all human myth and legends exist here. It's due to the time theory they have here. Human history is also represented here as well."

"Is there anything not here?"

"Serial killers?" Izayoi joked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know everything here just yet."

"You admitting you don't know everything? Call the heavens! Something's gone wrong with their chosen one!"

-If we're calling heaven let me tell them they are missing a soul and should take her back...

Izayoi bit his bottom lip. He needed to keep his comment sealed. While it would be an excellent comeback, it would also be something uncalled for and terribly mean. As much as he wished to stay ahead of the girl and win no matter what, he would never wish death upon the girl.

Purple eyes continued to read the story in his hands.

"..."

"..."

"...So what is here Izayoi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this place but why hide a library down here?"

"Who said it was hidden?"

"Well, given the area where they decided to place it...don't you think it is odd to place one of the most valuable collections of information in a dinky room by a WATER TREE?"

"...Good question..."

"So what else is here?" Makie asked.

"Secret things that are secret." Izayoi stated as he shrugged.

"...That's not an answer."

"Not allowed to say, sorry monkey. It's one of those had to be there things."

"So you do know? But you just said you don't know and if you don't know then you do know but that's a contradiction because it's you and, AHH! My brain hurts!"

Izayoi just grinned at Makie's small headache. At least she won't ask what's hidden. But he was telling the truth, he didn't know what was down here.

And that didn't feel right to him.

_**BOOM**_

The force of Izayoi shutting the book was the equivalent of a small explosion erupting in the library or thunder reverberating in the sky.

"You know Makie, you got me-OOF!"

What happened?

Why was he on the ground?

His head, which was sitting in a crated, lifted up, only to see Makie clinging onto him.

-…I have no clue what to say…

He wanted to tease the girl to get a rise out of her, possibly a few perverted things also, but the moment he thought about them the idea didn't sit right.

The girl was shivering once more.

Just like the last time she was frightened and clinging to his legs.

"Hey Makie, you alright?" There was no response. The girl just shivered in fear as she grabbed hold of Izayoi. "Makie?"

The girl said nothing, not even a blink as she held on to her lifeline.

-Note to self, keep her away from loud noises.

"Come on Makie," Izayoi groaned as he sat up, the white haired girl being lifted as well.

No response besides the shivering.

"..." This was slowly becoming ridiculous.

"Makie, up for a little adventure?"

"... Maybe..." She muttered into Izayoi's back.

"Alright let go first."

"...No, I don't wanna."

"Makie let go."

"…."

"This is such a pain..." Izayoi groaned out in annoyance. Now Makie was being ridiculous. Taking his right hand and placing it on Makie's collar, he easily ripped the girl from his body.

Sadly there was an unintentional drawback.

Part of the collar and the back of her dress was ripped. And even though the outfit was fitted to repair itself, purple eyes still caught sight of something curious.

"..."

Makie stared up at the dull look on the problem child's face.

"...What?"

"...You wear black?"

"Wow Izayoi you're not collar blind! And why are you asking with that bored tone?!"

"Because it's a surprise. I wouldn't have expected it." He admitted. Makie just frowned as she placed the collar above where it should have been. Turning her head, she could see threads reach up and grab the broken part, fixing it within seconds.

"Ok that was cool."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The game was still ongoing. Asuka and Yō however managed to get a commanding lead and had the red crystal with them. During their flight, they noticed several other community teams picking at the crystals.

One picked a blue crystal. They were teleported outside of the tree and disqualified.

Another picked yellow, and instantly they were set aflame. Luckily it was not harmful but left a rather amusing look to the [Salamandra] team lizards; their scales turned into sapphire.

Another team grabbed a stone of green and was instantly turned to stone. "Not bad traps." Asuka stated from her place on Yō's back as she watched their opponents fall to the stone's powers. "Indigo correct?" Yō nodded as she turned quickly to avoid a quickly growing lizardman.

"Yahohoho," Jack called out from behind the duo causing Asuka to turn her head around. The advancing pumpkin sped towards them laughing as he went, Ayesha in her usual place holding up the violet and red stones they had found. "Seems it will be race for the last color."

"Ready Yō?" Ayesha taunted with a small smile on her face.

The grown haired girl didn't even answer. She took off, her Boots of Pegasus granting her the speed of the winged horse and allowing her to take the lead.

"Yahoho!" Jack cackled as he followed the girl as fast as he could. But he knew there was no way to catch up to her. This was a race, but one where there wasn't a finish line. Rather, this race was to find the last jewel. A Treasure hunt disguised as a chase.

Ayesha searched left and right for the final color. If she were to make a mistake now, she would lose.

"Yō slow down!" Asuka ordered, hair flying backwards. Her eyes couldn't catch a single color as they rushed through the roots of the tree.

"Sorry." Yō stated as her pace lowered, allowing Asuka to begin her own search once more.

"Oooh..." Asuka looked around on her left while Yō looked on their right. They couldn't see anything in this darkness now.

A blue flame emerged behind them showing that Jack was nearby and closing in on the girls. "Can he see us?" Asuka asked as Yō sped up slightly, not wanting Jack to take the lead. "Kasukabe, can you get behind Jack without him or Ayesha noticing?"

"It would be hard but I could do it. Why?"

"I have a plan."

Jack and Ayesha continued to scramble looking for the precious stones. Having recovered two, all they needed was one more, indigo. They scourged left, then right, but couldn't seem to find it. The darkness was unsettling, especially when their rival held the eyes of an eagle.

What surprised them was that the girls had vanished from their sight. Where they were once in front of them, now held darkness. Ayesha turned around; making sure their foes wouldn't surprise them. "Since when can Yō turn invisible?" She asked Jack.

"I don't think she is. Otherwise Miss Kudou would be floating in the air." The pumpkin replied as he shined his lantern on the dark roots.

"That girl...what is she thinking," Ayesha spoke as she continued to be on the lookout. A small glint shined her amber eyes.

"Ah jack! Wait! I found the stone!"

"Yahohoho! Looks like we win then." Jack declared as he went to grasp the stone. As his hand nearly steeled above it, he was knocked out of the way by a charging Yō. Jack and Ayesha were flung backwards, bouncing off several roots before landing in a pile.

"Sorry," Yō stated, though not really meaning it. "But it's now our win." As she grabbed the stone, Asuka's glowed their respective color twice before letting out a flash of red, violet and indigo that overwhelmed the darkness of the tree.

Each color became a beam of light that lead to another area. Yō wasted no time in grabbing Asuka and dashing of towards the place, Asuka releasing a startled scream of fear. Ayesha growled. Picking herself up the earth spirit in the indigo dress turned to Jack, who was still on the ground.

"Jack get up! We're going after her!"

"Ya..hoho...Yō packs a kick..." The pumpkin monster groaned as his head swayed left and right, tiny pumpkins spinning around him like imaginary birds.

"Hurry up; we need to go after them!" Jack shook his head to remove the cobwebs and began to slowly float after Ayesha. His body felt like one giant bruise.

-I suppose that's what happens when an elephant attacks.

"Seems we have lost Ayesha." He said. "But I'm pleased with the result."

"What do you mean?" Ayesha asked as she walked down the dark path.

"Yō has finally connected with her friends. It brings a smile to this old pumpkin. Yahoho!"

"Wait...did you just say to give up?"

"Of cou-"

"NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Ayesha's screams echoed through the tree, reaching the good ears of the [Genome Tree] user.

"Ayesha is not happy."

"Well we did just beat her. I'm just surprised you hit them so hard." Asuka stated as the two ran towards the light.

"I didn't want to hit them that hard but... An elephant's strength is really useful."

"Perhaps a bit too useful..." Asuka sheepishly remarked, slowly beginning to feel sorry for the monster she ended up stealing the stones from. The light continued to lead the way, eventually the roots revealed a clearing. Sunlight filled the area, blinding Asuka and Yō.

Yō landed on the ground softly, trying not to disturb her already burning senses or Asuka.

The girl became adjusted to the light. Removing her hand from her face, Yō saw a church. Unlike the one she saw back then, this one was in perfect condition.

"Is this the finish line?" Asuka asked as the two approached it.

"I think so." Yō knocked on the door to the church causing cheers and screaming to be head inside the chapel.

To say startled was an understatement. Yō and Asuka each exchanged glances before both placed their hands on the door. Pushing it the large doors opened.

"And the Winner of the Gif Game is the [No Names] Asuka and Yō!"

The audience exploded as the two arrived at the starting point, the stage where the game participants were announced before being transported to a place within the tree.

The moment the two girls touched the doors, it became a spell that sent them back to the stage where Sala Doltrake appeared before them.

"Congratulations [No Names]. This victory grants you the right to participate in our Day Two Gift Game. I suggest you hold onto those gems. They will play a part in the second game tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Asuka said as Yō nodded her thanks. One by one the remaining players reappeared, some still affected by the due stones. Ayesha sighed as she approached Yō.

"Good game, Yō." The girl admitted as she ignored the laughter from Jack. "I guess I'll admit defeat... for now. Next win is ours!" She declared.

"Unless we team up the win will be mine." Yō lightly teased to Asuka's and Jack's amusement. Ayesha just grumbled her dislike. While she was annoyed she had lost, it was to her rival, the one person that could truly challenge her while still being equal to her.

-Ah...that explains it...Makie's feelings...

Yō recalled the white haired girl and her connection with Izayoi. She recalled how Izayoi acted upon learning of her existence. This feeling of having someone to relate to, someone who can constantly challenge you.

"...Yeah...I can see her doing that..."

"Something wrong Yō?" Asuka turned toward her partner and noticed the soft mumbling. The brown haired girl shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"If you say so... Now we have to find Izayoi and Makie." The girls sighed having no idea where they could be. From the corner of her eye, Asuka noticed Black Rabbit being mobbed by fans, amazed by her performance and commentary. "Did you hear anything of what Black Rabbit was doing?"

"I tuned it out." Yō admitted. "It was far too loud."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi looked up, having heard a familiar echo breach through the library.

"So the rich girl and Kasukabe won huh." He spoke out loud, not surprised by it. In fact, he spoke out as if it was truth. Closing the book he was reading, he placed it on the ground with several others, each ranging from Celtic to stories about saints.

"Oi, Monkey! Sorry to say but reading times over."

There was no answer.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes. There was a chill in the air. That was unnatural. With the amount of humidity in this place, it was dangerous to be in here for long periods of time. Though, the fact cold sweat was running down his back at a certain change in the air only caused his guard to grow.

"Makie?!"

A high pitched screamed caused ice to grow inside him. Within seconds the ground beneath him burned as he ran towards the source of the scream.

**-10 Minutes Ago-**

The homunculus girl walked around, placing several books back into a shelf. While she was displeased with the books being in such a poor library, she was happy to say the organization and care for the books was still an ongoing activity.

"Whoever made this activity was a genius." Makie stated as she continued her activity, while keeping her eyes out for anything interesting. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to stay here for too long but when she returned, all of the lovely pages would be opened.

The sound of a floorboard creaking snapped the girl out of her rhythm. "Ok Izayoi, you don't have to sneak up on me. I know you are there."

"Who are you talking to?" A female voice answered back causing the seer to turn.

"Huh?!" Makie turned around, a slight jump in her turn. Her eyes widened in shock. "Aren't you...that lady?"

Indeed, standing before her was the woman she accidentally knocked over earlier in the day.

A soft nod confirmed the seer's predictions.

"Oh then hello again." Makie said as she calmed herself down. "Sorry, you startled me."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to." The older woman smiled at the girl yet somehow, it didn't seem right to Makie. It was if something was missing.

Something was odd about that smile.

"Do you like books?" Makie asked trying to ignore the bizarre smile.

"Yes. History mostly and thriller novels."

"Ah...I see...what kind of history…I mean there's American, Ancient, Medieval, Asian..." Chills ran down the white haired girl's back. This woman, there was something about her. She could see past her friendly smile.

"So...uh...you here for the festival?" Makie asked while placing another book back.

-Keep calm. She...most likely isn't a member of [Jabberwocky]...then why...I felt like then when I fought Hatter-

Her memory traveled back to that time. During the battle she recalled something. Her vision when using her foresight.

-The voice... It's similar to hers... Could they be connected or...

"Umm it was nice meeting you but I have to go now." Makie said, her body shivering slightly.

"Are you cold? That's surprising considering where we are." The woman commented as she took a step closer to the girl.

"Like I said I have to go..."

"Then allow me to show you the way out." Her voice took a sinister tone as a knife appeared in her hands. With a thrust, she attempted to run the knife through Makie's chest.

"BETA!" Makie's screech echoed through the area. Time slowed for her, allowing Makie the chance to escape. Immediately she began running around the corner for the bookshelves.

The woman blinked as she felt time change around her. "Oh this old trick." She said her voice unaffected by the slowdown. Clicking her fingers, the technique broke down returning time back to its original speed. "Sorry but try something new!" She called out as she rushed after Makie.

"BETA!" Makie called out again, thinking the original had worn out. This time however, time refused to change. "What?"

"Like I said, try something new." The woman stated as she began to catch back up to the seer.

"G-Gamma!" The world slowed down for Makie, but that was merely a pretense. Makie, to the normal persona, had increased her own time, accelerated her own speed and thus took off.

This person, who was she?

Why was she after Makie?

Was she going to kill her?

The thought was enough to cause her legs to grow heavier with each step. But that wasn't enough to stop Makie from running, She knew if she stopped she would be dead.

What could she do?

Run to Izayoi?

The mere though, while tempting, was enough to make her sick.

She relied on him far too much as it were. She couldn't keep doing so; she had to stand up for herself.

A sudden stabbing pain caused the technique to end as Makie fell to the ground; a scream exited her mouth as she held her left leg. A knife was found, stabbed against the lower part of her leg. As she prepared to rip it out, the woman stamped on her hand, causing another cry of pain to be released. Tears began to exit Makie's eyes as she looked into the cruel eyes of her foe.

"You have no idea what problems you have created just by living. You and the rest of those miscreants should have just stayed in the Otherworld where you belong." The seer's tearful eyes widened. She knew? Who was this woman to know that about her?

"I will rectify this problem. Stay still and it won't be painful." The woman held a knife in between her fingers. If the mysterious woman threw it at the angle, the steel blade would no doubt pierce Makie's heart.

Was this it?

Was she going to die again?

-I...still...

The knife was thrown.

-Haven't kept my promise!

_**BOOM!**_

Thunder reverberated through her ears.

What? What just happened?

The pressure over her hand was gone.

The woman was now ten meters away from her body.

But how?

Makie's eyes blinked. A small scrap of paper, round up into a ball, bounced against the floor.

"...You...gave it enough force...to actually throw her back!?"

She knew his strength was ridiculous, but never once had she seen him perform such an act. Yes he nearly destroyed a book due to his strength, but this...this was beyond what she had thought possible!

She couldn't even look at her savior, all she could do was gawk at the rolled up ball.

"You know Makie, it is a library. Try not to scream so much." Izayoi said as he stepped in front of his friend. "So mind introducing me to your new friend."

"That power... Now that hurt." The woman said as she forced herself up. "I was not expecting a piece of paper to hurt so much."

"Well tough, live with it. Now what's your name and community?"

"My name? You may call me... Fate." Izayoi's eyes became more focused on the woman, not in just disgust but also in interest.

-Fate, the one said to control everything along with destiny and luck. Now the question is...which version is she.

Izayoi scanned his new opponent. He couldn't tell much given by the outfit she wore. In fact he couldn't tell anything.

A small chuckle escaped the boy as he placed his right hand on his hip.

"To fight Fate. Heh never thought it would be possible." Despite the playful smile on his face, his eyes were cold as stone. A tempered angered was being held back, something that cause Makie to shiver at the sight.

"Considering you hurt Makie that means you just made me your opponent."

"I had no intentions of being 'buddy buddy' with you anyway, [Candidate of Origin.]"

"Oh?" This woman knew about the title he earned? "Have my infamous deeds reached all of Little Garden?"

"Indeed, even those of the heavens. My master has taken interest in you." Her eyes narrowed as her glare returned to the girl behind Izayoi.

"I would bring him to you, but that would require me to finish my mission."

"And that would be?"

"To eliminate the one messing with time. The one known as Kobayashi Makie." Izayoi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman. "That is my duty at this point."

"And who sent you to this job? A member of [Jabberwocky]?" He knew she wasn't a member. Why would Jabberwocky send someone out to eliminate their Alice? He was right when he noticed her hands clenching.

"How dare you... I am not a member of those miscreants. I am loyal to my master and mistress."

"Must be a poor group if they have you as a member." He taunted.

"My Community is among..." Fate froze as she realized what he was doing. "Oh I see. Getting me annoyed and revealing my master and mistress' names to you. I guess the rumors are correct. You are more than a brute."

"And you graduated from stupid to dumb." Izayoi gave out the sentence as a compliment, but all it done was infuriate the already angered female.

As they spoke, Makie rewound the time of her right leg. Once the wound was closed, the homunculus stood. Hearing her grunt was enough for the blond boy to confirm her condition.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Izayoi shook his head as a means to point to the woman.

"Why do you assume I did anything? She attacked me."

"For all I know you accidentally gave her a perverted book." Makie sent the boy a slight glare, unamused by what he said.

"Only you would do that and on purpose."

"Excuse me." Fate spoke up but the duo just ignored her.

"So you've never given someone a perverted book? Not even on July twenty second?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! THAT WAS HOMURA'S!"

_**SHICK!**_

The three knives that were thrown at the two were easily dodged by the boy and girl. Both have jumped back and avoided the weapons, though a rather disappointed look was on the male's face.

"Oi, you couldn't dodge that?"

"I couldn't when using my clock! My powers don't work on her!"

"Say what?" This time he was legitimately shock.

"Time doesn't affect Fate or to be more precise, your version won't work on me, no matter the circumstance." Fate stated as she drew three more knives.

-So a gift or a natural ability...

"Interesting, to think Makie's skills have a weakness like that. Guess what they say is true, Fate is a bitch."

"I AM NOT A BITCH!" She shouted as she began to toss knives wildly at the annoying blonde.

Without missing a beat Izayoi wrapped his right arm around the white haired girl's waist and took off. "Says the one throwing knives at us!" He shouted, even though he doubted the woman would hear him. He was moving so fast, enough to leave a trail behind him of dust and slight heat.

"Holy crap, hold crap, holy crap!" Makie cried out as a chant close to a prayer, hoping if she said it enough she wouldn't be forced to meet an unpleasant death through the speed the boy was going at.

"We're not even going that fast!"

Even so, Izayoi was confident he left a decent amount of distance between him and the woman. Good, if they had to fight in this space, along with the conditions of it, he was positive he wouldn't be able to handle the battle. If he had to fight, it was better to do so-

"Once again."

For the first time in his life, Izayoi felt his heart stop. The woman, who used to be almost miles behind him, was now in front of him.

"The hell!" He shouted as he leapt backwards. What on earth was going on here?

"I can't let you escape with my target."

"Question, how did you get in front of us?" Izayoi asked as he tried to buy for time. He had to get Makie out of here. This woman was definitely powerful if she could get in front of him. How strong she actually was not something he wanted to find out so long as he was protecting Makie.

"My knives." She stood aside to show one of her knives stabbed into the ground. "I can create a warp zone between myself and any nearby knife. And since this is a natural ability of mine..."

-I can't disrupt it. Not a bad idea. Since Fate can affect anything, it's the knifes fate to create a warp. Now, how long does it last for?

"Although..." The tone of the woman changed as she looked down at herself. "I doubt I will be able to do much against you in this false form."

"False?"

Just as he spoke, the room was covered in darkness. On reflex his grip on the girl increased. He had to keep his wits about him. One mistake could, unbelievably, cost them their lives.

Light returned to the [Underwood Library].

Izayoi's eyes reflected the light, allowing him to see the woman once more.

She hadn't moved a single muscle.

But...the same couldn't be said about her form.

The woman standing before them was not the same as before. In fact, the most powerful problem child would call it irony in its best sense. The woman was a maid. A maid wearing a black uniform with yellow accents in the form of ruffles on the knee cap length skirt and the cuffs that were on her wrists. The long sleeves connected to the main dress and white apron through puffy shoulders as a daffodil colored small bow was wrapped around her neck. Her lower neck was free to show her snow white skin, yellow ruffles outlined the square shaped opening. Black thigh high stockings and clogs, as well as the white lace headband on her short white hair with two braids that reached her shoulders did little to help the menacing look in her amber colored eyes.

If anything, it made her look silly. Silly enough that Makie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi, oi, you're a maid?" The irony of it all. He had maids in servitude for him. To think one would be able to pose a threat...

"It was my mistress idea." Fate sighed. "Damn perverted woman."

"Is your mistress Shiroyasha by any chance?" Makie asked causing the woman to glare.

"No she isn't. My mistress is far superior then that perverted loli. She is on a whole other level... And damn it she cursed the outfit again!"

"You mean to tell me there is a second perverted freak in this place?!" Makie exclaimed.

"I don't even think you have the right to say." Izayoi spoke without missing a beat.

"Not a pervert." Makie stated not even looking at him. "But really another one?"

"That's not the point." Fate drew several knives from her dress as she looked upon her opponents. "We have a match to prepare for. Fate has declared it and so it shall occur."

"Someone's full of themselves." Izayoi shrugged.

"Even with your powers I should give you a fair warning." Izayoi furrowed. The air of the room grew still. The humidity was strong, no, becoming even stronger. Izayoi yanked at the collar of his shirt.

This woman, Fate, was she causing the temperature to change?

"You will not defeat me. This is neither a prediction nor an opinion. It is an absolute fact."

"Heh...You're not the first to underestimate me. But then, I never fought Fate before. Even against you I don't intend on losing." The flames behind Izayoi's anger were strong, never once flinching.

"Then-"

"Hold up. You really want to fight here?"

Fate was stalled. Just as she grabbed her knives she was interrupted.

"...Sadly this is the best place as no one can leave."

"What!?" Makie screeched.

"I have set a barrier around the Library. No one is allowed entrance or to leave."

"Unless from special conditions right?" The problem child declared. "More specifically, a Gift Game, right?"

"Of course." The two waited for the usual scroll to appear, when it didn't appear, Makie began to blink.

"Does that mean the scroll can't get in?" Fate immediately faceplamed at her massive oversight. "Wow, even fate can mess things up."

"Well, then we can both decide the rules." Izayoi snarked. "First rule, instant loss if anyone attacks Makie."

"... Fine. The game goes for ten minutes. In that time, whoever destroys the least amount of objects is the winner."

"Deal. Anything else?" Izayoi asked as he ignored Makie's complaints of how dumb the game was.

"Nothing."

"Are you people crazy!? This is a library!" Makie exclaimed.

"I suggest running Monkey!"

"And why should I!?"

"Because you'll only get in the way!"

Izayoi's words were strong, so strong he didn't even realize the impact of them.

Get in the way? She would get in the way?

Why?

Wasn't she meant to be his equal?

Yes...she wasn't as physically gifted as him.

But...there was something she could have done right?

"Makie go." Izayoi was firm in his decision. It was an order she couldn't refuse.

"Grrr fine!" She snapped as she ran out of the battle zone, not at all impressed with being asked to leave.

"Are you ready to begin?" Fate asked, her knives fanned out in front of her face.

"Always wanted to give Fate a beating. Never thought I would get my wish."

The [Geass Roll] Materialized in front of the competitors as well as Makie.

The moment her eyes laid on the goat skin parchment her face paled.

**GIFT GAME: DEFIERS OF FATE**

**Host Master: Fate**

**Player Master: Sakamaki Izayoi**

**Rules**

**-Each Player starts with 500 points.**

**-You are allowed to attack your opponent to subtract points.**

**\- Kobayashi Makie is not to be harmed**

**-The number of books destroyed within the library will reduce points.**

**-Destroying volumes of the same book will earn you points.**

**Winning Conditions**

**-Opponent is unable to continue**

**-You remove all points from your opponent**

**Oath: Participating players, swear upon your flag to respect the above statements**

**[_]**

"...ITS ENCOURAGING THE DESTRUCTION OF COMMON BOOKS?!" A scream that would reach the outside and echo throughout the great Water Tree erupted form the seer. Within seconds the girl panicked. Fear was laced on her face, cold sweat running down her body. Her body temperature fell despite the humidity in the room.

Makie ran off, beginning to recover books that were deemed common but leaving the uncommon in their place.

"No wait I NEED TO SAVE ALL THE BOOKS!"

"And with that!" Izayoi and Fate charged forth, ready to assault the other.

One wanting to kill Makie.

One wanting to save Makie.

And the final not caring about her but the lives of her precious books.

**Chapter 13 END**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN! EPISODE 9: GIFT GAMES Volume 4**

"Stupid idiot motorbike gangs." Chibi-Makie grumbled as she cleaned the library after the last massive joke he had made. "What next spacemen? Pirates? Cowboys?"

"I'm not that predictable." Izayoi said as he walked in amused by her grumbling. "Besides I'm here to ask. Samurai or ninjas next?"

"None! Ie! Nein! What else do you want me to say."

"Alright fine. Anyway lesson time." From the roof of the library, a microphone began to lower until it reached the chibi blondes face. "Ladies and gentleman! Do we have a fight for you tonight! In the red corner, weighing in at an unknown amount! The queen of the world and the one to order your love! ASUKA "OJOU" KUDOU!"

Chibi-Makie face palmed as Scarlet began to play. The doors were opened by faceless butlers as Chibi-Asuka, Merun and Deen entered the library, flowers being tossed in all directions.

"And in the blue corner, weighing in at an unknown amount! The lady of animals and the top cat! YOU "ALPHA" "KASUKABE!"

The window was swung open as Chibi-Yō riding on Gry with Calico Cat by her side entered, Beauty as the Beast blasting as the girl stared at her opponent.

"Now if we are ready! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOO!" Chibi-Makie flailed about. If she didn't stop this then the entire library would be ruined.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" She begged, pleaded, she was in tears as the fight began. Immediately her bookshelves were broken, books stepped on, and many other unmentionable things began to follow.

"Ok that's enough guys break it off." Chibi-Izayoi said as the two girls moved away from each other. Chibi-Makie blinked as she stared at the two toy tops sitting innocently on the floor.

"What." She deadpanded not knowing what was going on.

"Us actually fight?" Chibi-Asuka asked. "We aren't interested in that. Izayoi showed us these and we decided to give them a go."

"But why here!? And what was with the entrances!?"

"Something different that's why, now stop complaining nothing was destroyed." The chibi male finished.

"I SEE TWO BOOKSHELVES AND 300 BOOKS IN HELL!" Chibi-Makie shook with intense anger.

"Anyone wanna answer Makie I think someone's trying to call us." Chibi Izayoi turned to Chibi Asuka and Chibi-Yō.

"We don't have a phone." Chibi-Yō stated.

"You just don't want to deal with Makie's anger." Chibi-Asuka added causing the boy to shrug.

"Fine I'll stop, but you guys get started on the lesson. I'll put everything back." With that, he left with the remains of his bizarre prank disappearing after him.

"Ok, that made no sense." Chibi-Makie groaned. "Can we please start the lesson?"

"Fair enough." Chibi-Asuka stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Alright, today's lesson is about the [Gift Game] in Volume 4 of the Light Novels. Makie, please tell us the name of the [Gift Game]."

"Uhm...SUN SYNCHRONOUS ORBIT in VAMPIRE KING. That's a mouth full..." The white haired chibi proclaimed.

"Indeed..." Chibi Yō nodded. "Then do you know the rules of the game?"

"Yeah. This was the first Gift Game to encourage a punishment if the rules are broken or if someone deliberately attacked the game master. I have to say it was confusing...though I can't tell if it was because of the translator or the game itself. But you managed to solve it right Yō?"

"That's right." Chibi Yō smiled. She felt a sense of pride in her accomplishment and of what she learned during those events.

"Actually, quick question. I know we are showing the after effects of this part but... How much are we allowed to say?"

The two teachers looked at each other as they tried to decide how much to say. "Just a small overview should work." Chibi-Yō declared. "We can't really say too much. Ruins the fun."

"Alright then...well basically through Yō and Izayoi, they both managed to solve the game by collecting the Circle of Animals, the Zodiac, and combining the pieces into a jigsaw like puzzle in the form of a sphere. By taking the sphere to the throne room you fulfilled the condition to end the punishment section. The final piece was striking the heart of the revolutionist. For the sake of those who are interested, please read Volume 4 [Defeat the 13th Sun] of [Mondaiji Tachi Isekai ga Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?] aka [Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?] On [Baka Tsuki Translations]!" Chibi Makie leaped into the air.

"Hmm that seemed a bit short." Chibi-Asuka stated.

"We can't do much about that." Chibi-Yō shrugged. "We can't really say much without giving away all of it."

"I suppose so Kasukabe..." The red clad chibi sighed as she held out her hands. "And thus ends one of the shorter segments. I suppose it's time for the usual Q&amp;A?"

"Yes!" Chibi Yō answered.

"Right then Izayoi get back in here!"

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

Chibi-Izayoi came in holding a small mail box. At the odd looks he was being given, he simply smiled before smacking the top of it. Chibi-Black Rabbit was launched like a bullet out of the tin object and landed before the others.

"Finally it's Back Rabbit's turn. After hardly appearing in this chapter, Balck Rabbit gets to shine and..."

"Get on with it." Chibi-Izayoi said with a small grin.

"Fine... Not fair I don't get to appear at all..."

"Hurry up and get on with it..."

"Right..." The rabbit ears dropped as the [Aristocrat of Little Garden] read off the first question. "Okay...so..if everyone were to chose their favorite fanfiction, what would it be?"

"Retu-"

"And you can't say OUR FANFICTION!" Chibi Black Rabbit quickly added, only earning the ire of the chibis around her though.

"Then whats the point? Not like there is anything interesting to read-"

"Wait..." Chibi Makie hissed as she crossed her arms in thought. "Hmm...there was this one story I read...hmm...AH! Now I remember! Fate/broken Grail by Shadow Ninja Koopa!"

"What the Co-Writer?" Chibi Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, apparently he does his own stuff when he isn't working with the author." She explained.

"Huh? And here I thought he was just an assistant. Is it any good?"

"Average. Oh and there is Dissidia 021 and There For You. Their good as well."

**PAK**

"Stop giving yourself and the writer's big heads!" Chibi-Black Rabbit shouted.

"Not our fault the question let us do that." The other four stated.

The rabbit puffed her cheeks out. There wasn't much she could say to that retort.

"Oh very well...then let's move onto the last question."

"Last question?" Chibi Yō spoke.

"Yes. There were only two questions this time."

"They must be running out of ideas then." Chibi-Makie reasoned. "Looks like you get to live Izayoi."

"Hooray," he false cheered. "What is it this time?"

"Well first it says you have to annoy her?" Chibi-Black rabbit read off with confusion. "That can't be right."

"Hey, Makie." The girl turned to see her rival had begun to juggle books. "How many do you think I can go?"

"PUT THOSE DOWN! MY BABIES, MAMA'S COMING!"

And with those words the two chibi's ran off into the opposite end of the library, the familiar cackle of the problem child echoing through the room.

"...Now that she is gone," Chibi Black Rabbit went back ot the card. "Asuka, Yō, what do you girls personally think of Makie?"

The two chibis looked at each other.

"Well...besides her mildly annoying obsession with Izayoi, she is a good girl. I'm grateful to her for recovering Deen's left arm and Merun seems to like her a lot. That alone tells me she is a good girl."

"I'm still grateful to her for healing my arm. I can understand where she comes from, being scared to meet new people and making friends. It is hard, so I would like to help her if I can." Chibi Yō smiled.

"Black Rabbit agrees! Makie is a very good girl...if she didn't have the same tendencies to behave like the rest of you Problem Children."

"But where would the fun be if she didn't annoy you?" Chibi-Asuka stated with a smirk. The rabbit girl just frowned before grumbling.

"No respect, no screen time... I get treated harshly... Maybe... Yes. Next time is my turn for revenge! Mwhahahahahaha!"

"Izayoi where's the squirt bottle? Black Rabbit is going crazy again."

"Right here." The Chibi boy appeared from behind the rabbit, startling her to turn around. Immediately the rabbit was sprayed with water on her face.

"Auuugh! Stop that this instant!"

Chibi Izayoi sprayed the bottle three more times.

"No, no, no stop it!"

"And thus ends another lesson." Chibi Izayoi spoke out.

"A rather short one indeed..." Chibi Asuka sighed.

"Why do we even do this if no one is asking questions?" Chibi-Yō asked.

"Then how about this," Chibi Makie appeared from the right side of the screen. "If more than two reviewers do not ask questions then we will no longer be doing the Teach Me, Izayoi-Kun special sections."

"Ah, that's a good idea monkey I could use a break!"

"You haven't done anything. You don't deserve a break!"

**END OF SEGMENT**

**And thus another chapter is done. They are coming out slower and slower….NOOOO!**

**DX I wanted to get this done during summer and before college so I could focus on Dissidia! Dammit! Bad me BAD ME!**

**Well anyway, once September rolls around, it doesn't matter where I will stop this story will have to be put on the backburner so updates won't be coming as much as they are now. Just forewarning everyone!**

**So I will try and get through as much of the story as possible. **

**So…you know the drill and read and review! I and I need more reviews come on watchers please please please review...as if I have any room to talk….**

**Also, I won a raffle, and my beta reader was nice enough to write me a short snippet featuring Izayoi and Makie! **

**The drabble is called There For You and you can find it on here! Give it a read! **


	14. So Izayoi and Fate

**Chapter 14: So Izayoi and Fate Go Head to Head?**

"I must hurry! Where could she be?!"

The voice of a familiar shopkeeper rang throughout the streets as she ran through them. The shopkeeper of the [Thousand Eyes] Eastern Seventh Gate Branch, the one dubbed by Makie as Miss Blue, trotted through the crowds, trying to find the presence of a familiar silver haired girl she recently befriended.

Her eyes scanned the large branches as she searched for the girl. "I have to tell her about this soon..." She stated as she ducked under a wayward root. "Her body... That shell she has. She needs to know her limits." Her search stopped as a tremor rattled the earth. Stones shook as the jumped from their place on the ground.

"What's going on?" She questioned as the crowds began to freak out over the bizarre earthquake. "And why do I feel those problem children are behind it?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The librarian scrambled around, catching book after book and placing them in their specific sections. The battle was impressive. Izayoi managed to push the one declaring herself as Fate away from the girl. Makie knew she couldn't follow and so began fixing the small crater made by the boy.

Said crater was in a bookshelf and many books flew off of it due to his speed that created a jet stream where the books followed him before it vanished.

"Stupid Izayoi," she muttered as a stray knife flew over her head and collided into a wall nearby. "And stupid Fate too. Why do they have to have this here?!"

From the corner of her eye, she could see Izayoi leap backwards from several knives that Fate used to get around the area faster. A thrust was deflected into a book costing the woman a point early in the game. Fate frowned before vanishing to the top of a bookshelf. Grabbing the knife, she recharged it for another use before jumping backwards off the shelf allowing Izayoi to crash into it.

"And there goes another one..." Makie felt like she was dying inside. Every time she seen a book get hurt it was like a needle to her being a bookshelf and all its books scattered on the ground was enough to cause the woman to feel ten thousand blades piercing her body!

Izayoi jumped out of the wreckage of the book shelf, a history book opened on top of his head. Grabbing the tome, he threw it towards Fate at a high speed. Not fast enough to destroy the book but fast enough to force his opponent to destroy it. He knew he was going to get into trouble for it later but he would worry about it later.

Knives missed the books and struck the wall behind Izayoi allowing fate to vanish to them. From there, she threw a sweep kick towards his legs causing the male to jump to another shelf.

Even though this was a battle for Makie's life, even though this was a battle that would have his very life on the line, he felt anything but terror. He didn't feel anxiety; he didn't feel anything other than outright joy.

A large smirk was plastered on his face, showing the happiness the boy felt inside. This woman was pushing him, forcing him to go past the limits.

They each stood even at 350 points.

Leaping off his shelf, Izayoi dived towards Fate his foot out ready to knock her away. Fate quickly threw her hands up to block the blow before vanishing causing her opponent to land in an odd position. From her new vantage point behind her foe, she quickly performed another sweeping kick to knock him off balance. As the strike connected, Fate followed through with her knives only just cutting the side of Izayoi's face.

Blood dripped down the boy's face causing him to smirk as he kicked her in the stomach from his prone position on the ground. His smile grew as he watched her bounce off the ground, her body flailing around which each jump.

The silver haired woman stood up, slightly fazed by the assault. Clutching her stomach the woman glared harshly at the blonde haired boy.

She took a large hit. She could see it, she lost 100 points. And with the cut she gave him, he lost only fifty.

Fate: 200

Izayoi: 350

"You're not half bad, way better than most, but you're subpar compared to another I fought three months ago." Izayoi's voiced echo through the library, being loud enough that even the child placing books back could hear him. As he spoke his eyes fell onto the woman's body. His eye widened at the sight of a familiar silver pocket watch.

The mentioning of another person who was better than Fate caused the librarian to look at the blonde haired boy in interest.

Fate narrowed her eyes.

"Are you referring to the [Avatar of the Weser River]?"

"Oh?" Izayoi was impressed. So she really was the personification of Fate. For her to know that, besides the word by mouth of the [Grim Grimoire Hamelin], she would have to have the omnipresence of a Fate. Though, he was still uncertain. Mythology told of different Fates.

The Three Norns of Norse Mythology.

The Moirai of Greek Mythology.

The Parcae of Roman Mythology.

The Sudice of Slavic mythology.

Or...was it possible she was the supreme Fate, the one gods not dare go against?

_No...If she was it wouldn't be possible. That type of being is easily Level 1 or 2, and if she wanted to come here, she couldn't. Not unless she sealed away her power like Shiroyasha._

_Then again, she mentioned a mistress..._

"Let us prepare for the second round." Fate said as she grasped her own watch. Purple eyes widened in surprise. How did she have Makie's gift? That thought echoed in his mind as he looked for her. It wasn't the same however. The pocket watch he saw, he thought it was just a decoration, an accessory, but she had one but different. Makie's was of a brilliant gold compared to Fate's silver.

"[Gamma]." With that she vanished.

Cold sweat formed on Izayoi's back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his eyes widened. The air was now cold. He could barely move.

This…he only felt like this once before…

Like he was about to die…

Izayoi spun around as he looked for signs of his foe's approach.

A blow to the stomach was delivered. Izayoi hunched over grabbing his gut as an elbow drilled into his back. His eyes looked upon Fate who quickly vanished once again.

-Dammit, she knew I would attack…Plan B then…

"Heh, a stronger version of Makie's Gift. So how did you get it?"

Izayoi: 300

Fate: 200

"Hmph. The one your friend bears is merely a prototype. This [Lunar Dial] is the true Gift of the timespace continuum." As she spoke, she raised the silver timepiece, showing off the beauty of the Gift. A silver pocket watch, the cover embodied with what looked like two people holding swords. Izayoi recognized the symbol; it was the same as the [Thousand Eyes] emblem, and yet only the two women and swords were on it. Though, there was a snake circling them, and the hands that held the swords seemed to unite to hold an orb.

Makie narrowed her eyes. Taking out her golden watch she looked at the cover. Just like with the silver watch, the gold one held the two goddesses Alpha and Omega, but until the silver watch, nothing circled them, and instead of swords they each cradled a small orb with an hourglass inside.

-I don't get it…Prototype?

"I can see that. So if that's the [Lunar Dial] then there must have been a..."

"Don't finish that joke!" Fate warned as she interrupted her foe. "The amount of times I've heard that joke..." She shivered as she seemed to remember the amount of times it was said to her.

"So if it's a stronger version of Makie's then you must know someone to have a similar yet apparent stronger version of it."

"Perhaps. Though that will be enough of that," The woman placed the watch into her right breast pocket.

-Clever. She knew I was fishing...

Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

"So you're not going to use your Gift from Chronos?" Eyes went straight to the boy as he smirked at the woman's shocked expression. "Got it in one."

"How did you guess that?" Makie asked confused by how he figured it out.

"Oh right, we never told you. That watch of yours was made by Chronos, a higher up we never met. A prototype according to Shiroyasha. So if yours is a prototype, then that means Chronos made a complete copy or at least an upgraded version. And for Fate to have one..."

"She must have known him at some point." Makie finished.

"Depends on the definition of know. Do you mean as an acquaintance, or as a master?" A smirk laced across Izayoi's face, his arms crossed as Fate retained a stoic expression...to the best of her ability.

He could see her flinches, her failed attempt at gnawing at her lips.

"You gave yourself away Moirai. Might as well reveal your name."

The response he got was the girl vanishing. Izayoi knew where she would attack. Spinning around, he performed a hurricane kick.

**_BAM!_**

The woman flew against a shelf sending the contents to the ground. A groan escaped her as she glared at the male.

"So you figured out I'm a Moirai." She muttered as blood fell from her mouth.

"Well Chronos is the Greek personification of time. Your Gift gave you away and you did say you were a Fate. Now which one are you, Clotho, Lachesis or Atropos?"

Fate chuckled as she pulled out a bronze Gift card. "Allow me to reintroduce myself." As the card vanished, Fate stood up from the destroyed bookshelf, her hands grasping a set of bronze knives connected by a crimson rope.

"I am Lachesis, the middle child of the Moirai and the most loyal to my master and mistress. And I measure that your threads will now be cut." With that she tossed one of the daggers towards Izayoi, the rope extending as it went.

The approaching blade was avoided by a quick step to the side but that turned out to be the wrong move. With a simple tug, Fate redirected her Gift. The knife sliced into Izayoi's side as it was caught by its master, the rope decreasing in length as it went.

"A rope dart that can change its length." Makie muttered from her hiding spot. "Izayoi can negate Gifts so he should be fine but... Is she holding back?"

Izayoi grimaced. He certainty wasn't expecting that. Makie was right, he can negate gifts, but only if he himself comes into contact with them. Otherwise, the way she can change the trajectory of that knife, along with her watch, he couldn't stop him if she kept his distance.

Izayoi: 260

Fate: 200

He had no doubts of his victory, but it being an easy win was another story.

"Oh well, this makes it more interesting!"

-So you really are bored with a lot of things. I wonder what would happen if you got bored of those you cared for?

Fate's train of thought came to a close as she jumped over the wreckage of the bookshelf as Izayoi came close to her, not allowing the woman to use her weapon to its full potential.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Yō smiled brightly as she, Asuka and Calico walked down main streets. Her grin was contagious to the people as they smiled back at her. Asuka sent her a knowing look, amused by her friend's expression.

-Is that what it's like to defeat a rival? Perhaps I should think of getting one myself.

"Well aren't you all grins today Kasukabe." Asuka smiled, more than happy for Yō's sudden change in character.

"Yes. I finally defeated Ayesha, and I think I understand Makie more."

"The rivalry thing correct?" Yō nodded simply. Calico Cat let out a happy nose which Asuka could only assume was the old feline congratulating Yō on her success.

"I'm still not sure about it..." Asuka smiled sadly. "If you ask me he sees her more like a sibling than anything else. With the way he let her lay on his lap like that, I wanted to pet her." Asuka cooed as he recalled the sleeping face of the homunculus laying on Izayoi's lap.

"It's too bad though that Pest asked us to leave." Yō reminded.

"But it was worth it. Seeing her panicked expression!"

"The Black Plague kicked her in the head, it was bound to happen." Yō snickered.

"Serves the new girl right." Calico Cat muttered. "I'm the only one who should get pats." Yō began to ruffles his fur to stop him from complaining. "That's the spot, ojou-sama."

"Is he ok?" Asuka asked as she watched his face change from annoyance to adoration.

"He's just being slightly jealous of what you said. Don't worry." Yō assured her as she continued to ruffle his fur.

"Then should we go find the bookworms?"

"Bookworms?" Yō asked before it finally clicked in her mind. "Yes, we should."

"Now the question is...How to get to the library?" Asuka joked causing the other two to chuckle in amusement.

"Help me... Please." A voice called out from a nearby ally causing the two to freeze.

"Does this sound oddly familiar?" Yō asked.

"...Far too familiar..." Asuka trembled.

The two girls knew who spoke that voice. It was a voice that both feared.

But more than that...it was a voice of the one they wanted revenge against.

The two girls turned around.

**~growl~**

Only to see Dodo lying on the ground, face first.

Her stomach growled with an unbearable roar.

"You again Dodo?" Asuka muttered causing the young girl to raise her head. The girl had a small frown on her face which doubled as she spotted her enemies.

"Ah it's you two again." She groaned before her stomach rumbled again.

"Meow!" Calico Cat growled annoyed at being ignored.

"And a third." The little girl added before her stomach grumbled again. "Where's Mocky when you need him?" She complained

"Mocky?" Asuka was perplexed. She could bet that Mocky was a member of [Jabberwocky] and yet she couldn't figure out who exactly he was besides that small bit of information.

"Yeah, Mocky. Mocky is Mocky like I'm Dodo and your annoying." A perplexed frown appeared on her face as she tried to think about something. "He said to wait here and if someone comes I can do what I want...Wanna play?"

"No thank you." Yō answered. "What do you mean he said to wait here?"

"He was getting lunch. Lollipops aren't lunch food... That's a lie, it has to be. And they are fun to stick in eyes. Wanna see!?"

"Of course not!" Asuka exclaimed in absolute horror and annoyance.

"Awww..." Dodo groaned. "You are so not fun..."

"How many screws does she have loose?" Calico whispered to his friend causing her to hide a chuckle.

"Oh Dodo, you have friends." A male voice called out from behind the problem girls. Turning around, they saw an older man dressed from head to toe in green robes. In his hands was a small paper bag. Reaching inside it, he pulled out a small pastry causing Dodo to run to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks Mocky!" She cheered as she began to tear into the treat with ravenous hunger. "'Ey n't iends. Hey mean'ughpmf" she said with her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." The man chided before turning to the girls. "So you're the [No Names] correct?"

An arrogant smirk spread across the lady in red's features. Her white gloved hand found its home on her waist as she stood tall, radiating confidence and arrogance.

"That is correct. And you're Mocky?"

"Mock Turtle is not my name but a title. Same with Dodo here," The cloaked man gestured to the child munching on her pastry in pure bliss.

"Nom Nom Nom." Was all that the smaller girl said as grinned with food stuck to her face.

"Ojou-sama, this one smells like... Disinfectant and... Seafood?" Calico commented, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Are you really a doctor?" Yō asked on behalf of her cat.

"That I am, that was my duty before everything." Mock Turtle admitted causing the girls to frown.

"Isn't there an oath as a doctor you aren't allowed to harm someone? And with that said what are you two doing here?" Asuka asked bluntly.

"That oath has no use for a monster like me." The man stated as he patted the top of Dodo's head. The girl's couldn't tell but they imagined a frown on his face, as if he was ashamed of something.

-But why call himself a monster?

That was the shared thought between Asuka and Yō as they looked upon the cloaked man. What could have happened to him to consider himself a monster?

"As for why we are here." Mock turtle's baritone snapped the two young ladies out of their thoughts as they jumped slightly. "We are here to watch the games commence."

"Yeah so go away!" Dodo declared as she glared at the other two.

"No they can stay if they wish, Dodo."

"But Mocky..." She whined as she looked at her friend's shoulder. The man sighed before giving her another pastry. "Alright they can stay." She grumbled as she began to nibble on her sweet.

"No it's fine. We were busy in the first place." Yō admitted. There was something about the doctor that she didn't like. Her instincts were telling her that there was something off about him, as if he was extremely dangerous like the little girl next to him.

"I see." He nodded, knowing that would have happened. "Then how about a game? A small quick game to pass the time."

Immediately both girls were on their guards. They knew what a simple game was here in Little Garden. Asuka drew out her [Gift Card], keeping it at her side to ready herself.

Yō placed Calico on the ground, pressuring him to run to safety.

"Dodo, the scroll please." The little girl nodded as she placed a black scroll into Mock Turtle's waiting hands. The girl's froze as they looked upon the dark piece of parchment, knowing that something horrible was about to happen.

"She's a demon lord?" Asuka whispered to Yō who merely shrugged in response, startled by what had happened. Calico hissed in annoyance before spotting several more falling from the sky.

"Ojou-sama, we have a problem!"

"W-what is it?"

**_BOOM_**

"Uwaa!" Asuka screeched as tremors vibrated throughout the town. Dodo and Mock turtle looked around, trying to find the source of the earthquake. Screams and curious gasps exit the mouths of the citizens of the giant tree town.

"What did you do?" Asuka scowled as she glared at the members of [Jabberwocky] who looked as confused as they did.

"Mocky, did you do something?" Dodo asked. The older man shook his head, not sure where the quake originated from.

"No, it's not one of ours..."

-Unless... No they would have told us if they had another plan... wouldn't they?

"What in the world was that!?" Asuka exclaimed, looking at the two enemies.

"This is not on our accord." The cloaked man declared as Dodo ran around.

"Is it underground Mocky?"

"It appears so. More than likely the library."

"Library?" Yō blinked before she realized what that could mean. "Izayoi and Makie..."

"Of course they would be there." Asuka sighed before rubbing her temples. "Now we just need to get to them."

"Don't worry about it." The man in green stated. "We've thought ahead."

"We didn't know if anyone would be in that boring place so we sent the notes there anyway!" Dodo chimed in as she rocked back and forth, a large smile on her face. "That way there is no hiding place for them!"

"Notes?! What did you do?!" Pulling her wine red [Gift Card] out, the rich girl summoned the Cross shaped sword into her right hand.

"You know notes! Those black pieces of paper I'm not allowed to touch because... Why am I not allowed to touch them Mocky?" The young girl asked as she looked up at her friend.

"Because you and those [Geass Scrolls] together are bad news for everyone." He admitted before patting her on the head. "Besides, they aren't that fun anyway."

"Ok, they look boring anyway."

"Black-"

"[Geass Scrolls]?!" The shock emanated in Yō and Asuka's voices matched.

The cloaked figure raised his hand, his middle finger pressed into his thumb.

_snap!_

Another tremor wracked the city, and yet this one was much bigger than the first. SO much so that it was like the entire city was crying. A loud wailing echoed through the streets and across the community.

Yō fell to her knees, clutching her head, covering her ears. She looked up, squinting as her eyes fell onto the perpetrator of the scream.

"The tree?!"

"Hehe yup! It was mean before Mocky did something, now it's his." Dodo giggled as she enjoyed the screams of the plant. "And it sounds so happy to! Listen to it! It's enjoying itself now!"

Mock Turtle shook his head in exasperation at his little friend's words, unsure of what to say to her and the others.

-Dodo... You poor thing.

"Regardless of the tree's pain or not, our new game is about to begin."

"You can't do this! The Water Tree is the life force of this city! If you harm it-"

"I have no intention on destroying or killing it." Mock Turtle answered the startled animal lover. Said girl could only give the figure a confused expression.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

This was it. The moment of truth.

Makie and the bookshelf.

The final round.

It was a long, hard battle. The empty wooden furniture and thousands of books left on the floor. Makie had struggled hard to categorize each book by genre, then categorize them by numeral code and then alphabetically. But sure enough, she managed to do so.

Round two consisted of giving each shelf a specific number and genre of book. She managed to do so spectacularly. Her years of being a book lover and working as the librarian for the junior high school were not in vain.

Now came the final part, placing each book in its specific, destined position. It was a battle that took seconds upon seconds to do. And now was the final place, a small crevice in between two books on the fourth shelf, just at eye level for the girl.

Slowly she lifted the leather bind tome.

Sweat beaded down her face.

Inch by inch, the book made its way into the crevice.

The familiar sound echoed through her mind. Now for the push.

A soft, screech echoed through the hallway.

The book...was in place...

"...I. am. awesome!" The girl turned on her heel. Victory praised her by signing the chorus of alleluia. The girl walked away, proud of her accomplishment.

**_BOOM!_**

She halted in her tracks. Dust kicked up behind her.

Slowly, her head turned, her body shivering in fear at the thought of what had just occurred. Where the bookcase once stood was now a pile of shattered wood with a certain blond sitting in the middle of the wreckage. Makie's eyes turned wide as water threatened to spill out of her orbs. With a sudden lurch, she fell to the floor in silence.

"Why...WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" She screamed in sadness. "I'm so sorry, library. I failed you!"

Izayoi stood up from the wreckage, not showing any sign of fatigue or injury, despite the small blood stain collecting at his right side. Instead, he merely dusted off his clothing. He wasn't fazed by the attack. However, his eyes furrowed at the information displayed in midair.

Izayoi: 130

Fate: 190

The young man clicked his tongue. The woman managed to hit him with a 50 point move, and yet due to the destruction of his landing, he must have ruined several rare books as his points were lower than hers.

-Well, someone will be annoyed.

He mused to himself before he grabbed a piece of wood and charged forward. Tossing the plank like a spear, it rocketed towards Fate ready to piece her body. Her knives rope extended as she tossed it, deflecting the plank from striking her. As the knife turned from the strike, Izayoi snatched it and yanked the woman towards him.

As Fate's balance was dismantled, she quickly returned the rope allowing her to speed towards the surprised male and head butt him in the stomach.

Grunting, the male combined both his hands together, ready to slam down on her back as hard as he could. Fate realized this and was pulled back. The second knife had found its way into a bookshelf and helped to pull her back towards it, barely avoiding Izayoi's strike. Izayoi landed on an opposing bookshelf.

A grin no longer encased his face; in fact it was replaced with a glare from the problem child.

"You're not half bad."

"Well, it is fate's will that I'm strong." Lachesis shrugged, not caring if she sounded arrogant or not. "Though I believe it's time we finish this." The crimson rope extended once again, this time becoming as long as she was tall. With a simple flick of her wrist, she tossed the blade towards Izayoi who simply dodged the weapon.

Izayoi prepared himself for the strike.

Beneath the two contenders of the game Makie was running around, trying to carry large piles of books. Sadly there were just too many and she fell on her face. Naturally she showed no sell perseverance and only focused on the books, gathering them once more.

It was at that time, the ground around them quaked.

"What?" Lachesis questioned as she stopped her assault. Izayoi blinked before he backed away as well. If his opponent didn't know what was going on then it was unlikely she caused it. A sudden gasp caused him to turn around. What he saw however caused him to freeze.

Attached to Makie's chest was a blue flame that burned gently, unable to harm the girl as she lightly poked it. "A will o' wisp?" She questioned though her friend shook his head.

"I don't think that's right." He said before he felt something burning his chest. Looking down, he spotted a similar flame emerging from his body. "Do you have one?" He asked of Fate who pointed at her own flame.

"What's going on?" She questioned, "Did you do this?"

"If it's not us and not you, then it can't be a part of our game." Izayoi declared.

Lachesis furrowed her brow. Just why was this occurring now? Did it have to do with the anomalies she spotted?

-More than likely it's them…But how is this interfering with an already established Gift Game?

Izayoi was in a similar thought, wondering if it was a Gift Game, or of something else.

But it couldn't be. Once one game starts it couldn't stop unless there was a winner or if the match was cancelled.

"Izayoi!"

The blond looked down at the white hair girl. His eyes widened as he looked at the object she was holding.

It was a black goatskin scroll.

A Black [Geass Roll].

The boy jumped from the top of the shelf and landed next to her.

**GIFT GAME: CAUCUS RACE**

**Game Masters: Dodo the Hell Raven and Mock Turtle**

**List of Participants: All living things within [Underwood] Territory**

**Details**

**-The Participants will wear a Will-o-Wisp on their chest during the race.**

**-The wisp is to remain till the end of the race.**

**-If extinguished the participant is therefore punished and is to be drowned.**

**-You have until you are fully dry to win the race.**

**-No Gifts affiliated with fire or heat is to be used to accelerate drying.**

**Punishment:**

**-Should the Wisp vanish, the participant is to drown.**

**Participant Defeat Conditions: The Will-o-Wisp inscribed on the participant's chest is removed.**

**Participant Winning Conditions:**

**-Complete the race**

**-Kill the Game Masters**

**-Kill all other participants**

**Host Defeat Conditions: **

**-Killed by participants**

**Host Wining Conditions: **

**-All participants are eliminated**

**Oath: Participating Community in the Gift game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Jabberwocky] Seal**

"Great another one..." He groaned as he looked over the dark parchment. "Looks like our game is cancelled Fate." He waved the black scroll towards his opponent.

The woman frowned before snatching it out of his hands. "Impossible," she stated. "There are no Demon Lords nearby so how?" She questioned to herself.

"[Jabberwocky]…"

Fate narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Must not be as omnipresent as you think."

"What did you-"

"They are a new community with a [Demon Lord] as their leader."

"?! So, you're saying the demon lord is here then!?"

"Yep, and more than likely…" The male's eyes drifted to the girl behind him. Already she was biting her thumb and trying to make sense of the game.

"Lost Makie?"

"So…if I heard right…normal [Gift Games] can't be cancelled…but if a [Demon Lord] does one it can be?!" The seer declared, trying to make heads and tails as to the secret of why they could do it.

"That's right. Demon Lords possess an ability called [Authority of the Host Master], meaning they can rein you into a game and you don't get a choice."

"That's rubbish!" Makie stated. "How is that fair?"

"That's the point. It's not meant to be fair. However they can't do it all the time. Keeps everyone on their toes and makes it more fun." Izayoi grinned enforce frowning. "But now of all times. What are they thinking?"

"They aren't." The two turned to Fate, who appeared to be deep in thought. "Mock Turtle and Dodo... The two are idiots. By causing all eyes to turn to them, it gives everyone a chance to take them out. Speaking of which, you two are off the hook for now."

"What?" Makie asked confused by what the older woman meant.

"Dodo and Mock Turtle, the two also came back to life by breaking the rules." She stated with a frown. "Also caused me to miss several dates... Bitch." She whispered underneath her breath.

"Wait…" Izayoi turned to her. "THEY were brought back to life?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

The information was new to him, and yet he felt as if it was something he had known.

-The seven dead, Makie brought back to life…

The shock was well hidden from his face, though the fact he was silent for a prolonged period of time was something that bothered the white haired girl. This usually meant that he was in deep thought, and she only seen that happened once.

If he was thinking and being silent, that meant he was serious.

"W-what do we do now then?"

"Isn't it obvious monkey?" Sakamaki Izayoi slammed his fist into his hand. "We do as we made ourselves out; hunt down the demon lord!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Makie retorted.

"Because it is easy."

"MAYBE FOR YOU!"

"They are mine." Eyes turned to Fate as she began to make her way out of the library. "It is my job as the one who measures fate to deal with those who break the cycle of life and death. Kobayashi, for now you get a brief reprieve. As soon as my job is done," she turned back to look Make dead in the eye.

"Your rule breaking will end." And with those words to haunt the seer, the Fate known as Lachesis vanished from sight.

Makie turned to her friend and frowned. "I really don't like her."

"Can't blame you. She didn't even take me seriously…"

"What? Wait she was holding back!?"

"Yeah…" Izayoi nodded. Cold sweat still ran down his back. As cool as it was to fight fate, he knew she was purposely withholding her power. The moment she activated the gift, he honestly felt he would die.

-Can't start feeling like that…

"Right we need to get to the top." Izayoi grabbed Makie's arm and pulled her along. The girl looked back.

The damage done was immense. Catastrophic was an understatement. All her hard work, completely and effortlessly destroyed.

"...is this...some kind of cruel joke..." Tear welled up at her eyes.

"Uh... Makie?" Izayoi asked as the girl quickly wiped away her oncoming tears. "We can clean it up later. We have to go now though."

"O-ok."

-I'm so sorry, my sweets. I'll make sure your next home is better. I promise.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Izayoi! Kasukabe-san! Asuka-san! Makie-san!" Black Rabbit called out as she ran through the town looking for her runaway children. Part of her was getting sick and tired for having to stop them from causing mischief. It was starting to take its toll on the poor rabbit.

"Black Rabbit?" A voice whispered causing the bluenettes to jump. Behind her was a certain shopkeeper, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Ahh, shopkeeper-san! How are you?"

The shopkeeper panted, trying to recover her breath. Black Rabbit's eyes scanned the woman in question. Why was her face flushed? And the bags under her eyes, she must not have a decent night sleep.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's...the girl...Makie."

"What about Makie-san?" Black Rabbit asked her ears on end.

The shopkeeper's panting decreased. She was calming down finally. Her ten meter run took a lot out of her, but it was worth it now that she would have a lead on the girl.

"Makie-san, where is she?"

"I don't know," Black Rabbit shook her head.

"Damn..." Miss Blue groaned as she rubbed her nose. "I need to find her now. Shiroyasha-sama learned something about her body's makeup."

"It's not something bad is it?" The rabbit asked worried for her young friend.

"It's hard to explain. I need to find Makie so I can get it over with."

"But it's not bad right?" Black Rabbit tried again causing the woman to sigh.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain."

"You just don't want to tell me!"

"[Aristocrat of Little Garden], you will learn once I find her. I doubt she will be forcing a smile much longer…"

That statement filled the moon rabbit with curiosity. Forcing a smile?

"What do you mean by that?" Before the shopkeeper could deflect the question once again, a rumbling caused the two to stop their conversation. The smell of salt filled the air as a torrent of water burst though the town. Thinking quickly, Black Rabbit grabbed her friend and leapt on to one of the nearby roots.

"What?"

"This is not normal." The shopkeeper muttered before flames burst on the two females chests. "What now?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Asuka glared at the two before turning her eyes to the flames attached to herself, Yō and Calico Cat. The way they moved was almost hypnotic to the young lady, but she knew not to look at it for too long. As long as her foes were in sight, her focus had to be on them.

"Ooo!" Dodo cooed like an innocent child. Asuka found it ironic the child could even do so. Or perhaps it fitted the sadomasochist girl?

"Is this part of the game Mocky?!"

"Yes." The cloaked male muttered softly, and rather solemnly. "You and I are the game leaders. I will begin the race..." Raising his right hand...

The water tree groaned menacingly. The pain it felt was profound, enough to cause another tremor.

Asuka managed to retain her footing. Though not for long as the girl was grabbed and flew through the air. Turning around in shock the rich girl's widened blue eyes could only stare at Yō.

"Why did you do that for?!"

"Water is coming. A lot of it!"

Asuka's head snapped down to see the torrent of water slamming though the town, all those unfortunate enough to be stuck on the ground were swept away by the current. "Why?" She asked as the streets slowly flooded.

"Because we are monsters." Eyes turned to Mock Turtle, Dodo carrying him as her wings were unleashed. "That salt water knows no friend or foe, any caught in its path will be drowned, no matter what. Is that not what monsters do? Cause nothing but destruction?"

"Grr...you have a point..." Yō growled. "But, you also have the choice of choosing to be a monster or not. Just because you are born one doesn't make you one!"

"Should you be saying that [Genome Tree]? You who could become a chimera any day now?"

Yō's eyes widened. How did he know about her gift?!

"Hey Mocky, what do I do?" Dodo looked down, seeming to have a bored expression plastered on her face.

"Take me to the highest point in the town. Then you can play with these two. You did say you missed playing with them right?" Dodo's eyes widened with sparkles as she flew off with her friend.

"Wait right there!" She called out. "Don't leave ok!? We need to play and play and play until it all stops!"

The hell Raven took off, vanishing as the water drew closer to the two girls. Yō flew higher to avoid the incoming wave. Asuka kept her eyes on the waves. Luckily the first wave barely covered people's upper legs. However, she knew this was just the beginning. They had to keep their flames dried. Glancing at the black goatskin parchment in her hands, Asuka looked at the words, trying to find a clue as to this game.

"I...just don't get this!"

"We need to find Jin, Black Rabbit or Izayoi!" Yō declared.

"Jin should still be at the meeting while the others..." Asuka just shrugged not knowing where they would be. "We have find Jin then. He and the others might not know what's going on."

"Right." Yō nodded as she sped towards the large tree, hoping to find her friend before Dodo came back for them.

What do you mean a little?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Jin could only gasp as the Great Tree quaked around them. The VIP room shook with ferocity, startling the young master along with Leticia. The vampire girl ran outside. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the vast amount of water pouring into the city.

"What in Little Garden is happening?!" Leticia shouted in utter shock. She couldn't make heads or tails as to why the gift was activating the way it was.

A sudden knock on the door caused e two to turn before it was slammed open, an alarmed Mandora stood there with a look of surprise and fear in his face. "We are leaving now! Something's gone wrong with the water tree!" He shouted causing the two to bolt towards him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jin asked, slightly frightened by the turn of events. The older male shook his head as he led the two away from the disaster zone.

"We don't know. Someone sabotaged the tree is what I'm thinking or it's an inside job. Sala-san," his face turned slightly as he spoke her name, "Is investigating as we speak."

"Alright we'll head into the town and find out-" At that moment a gasp exit the mouth of the commander of the military police. Jin blinked. Why would he wear such a shocked expression?

Then he saw it.

A purple flame on his chest.

"What is this?" Mandora asked, surprised by the glowing flame in his chest.

"A will-o-Wisp?" Leticia muttered before shaking her head. "Can't be. They only guide souls not appear on chests."

"Maybe it's trying to lead Mandora's out of his chest." Jin's suggestion was met with a harsh gaze and a small chuckle from the vampire. However, their tones changed as another burned on Jin and Leticia's chests.

"Us as well…"

"This must be part of a Gift Game…" Leticia whispered. Her eyes fell from Jin to the ground below. Kneeling she picked up a black goatskin paper.

Her eyes glared heavily at the black [Geass Roll] in her hands.

"Another Demon Lord game?!" Mandra shouted in both annoyance and fear.

Jin and Leticia both felt he same way as they read through the details written on the parchment.

"No…this has a punishment if the wisp is dissolved?!" Leticia shouted.

"There doesn't even seem to be any downsides for the host!" Jin followed up.

"If there is wrongdoing within the game then the [Aristocrat of the Little Garden] should be able to call for the [Trial Jurisdiction]." Mandora explained.

Jin turned to the outside. He saw several of the black rolls on the ground, several still floating about, and others on the roofs of buildings.

"We need to find her now!"

**RETURNTOLOSTSOULS**

Black Rabbit and the Shopkeeper both picked up a scroll that was nearby them laying on the roots. Both their eyes narrowed at the contents. Black Rabbit, being the Judge Master herself, felt sick once she realized a punishment would be in effect for those whose wisps were extinguished.

Though that wasn't what affected her the most.

The rabbit could hear the screams of the people, she had to find a way to stop this game, even for a little bit!

"If this is a race there must be a clear stated way or something to signal the start and finish!" Red eyes glanced all over. Even with the view of the city she had, she couldn't find it. The rabbit jumped onto another root, granting her more of a field of vision.

And yet nothing.

"No...but this means…" A sense of dread came over the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]. "This game…it might just be unwinnable by design!"

"Then activate your jurisdiction!" The shopkeeper shouted, horrified by the looks of despair as those nearby were washed away by the onslaught of water.

"R-right!" Black Rabbit nodded feverously before she calmed her thoughts. She needed to be calm to hear the decision of the Little Garden Central Network.

It pained her, having to ignore the cries of the people, but she had to do it. Just for those few seconds she needed to do so.

-There is no confirmed start or finish for this race.

-The game involves a punishment without substantial compensation.

Those were two of the main points she picked up when observing the scroll if she could get the right to do so...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Dodo and Mock Turtle flew through the air, the latter being carried by the former. The little bird girl hummed a familiar tune as her red eyes looked left and right, searching for a place to land the cloaked figure in her arms.

"Are you excited to play with them?" The figure looked up at the purple haired girl.

"Yep yep! I get to play with my favorite playmates! I really like the black haired one, she bleeds soooo easily! And the brown one is hard to break but she is fun to do so anyway!"

"I see." The man shook his head, unsure if what to say to the bizarre girl. Her obsession with pain was something he would never be able to understand, no matter how hard he tried. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something heading towards them.

"Dodo, to the left!" He ordered.

The girl obeyed and quickly swerved allowing the object to pass by them. The thing landed on a nearby roof and quickly faced the pair, a frown on their face.

"So you're the two messing around here." Izayoi stated as he looked at the pair. "Another loli making trouble with an old guy. This place never changes." He shook his head, mirth seen in his eyes.

"And here comes the troublesome one..." Mock Turtle muttered as Dodo landed on the roots of the tree. The girl perched herself on the other side of the doctor, tilting her head.

"So…Dodo right?" Izayoi asking, pointing his forefinger at the winged girl.

"Yep, yep!"

"I have a bone to pick with you. And you are?"

"Dr. Mock Turtle at you service." The man in green said with a light bow.

"So want to explain what this is all about or should we just get started?" Izayoi asked as he rotated his neck lightly.

"For someone acclaimed to be the strategist of the [No Names] you are rather thick to details."

"I just figured you would want to apologize before we get down to business."

"Apologize? Why are we apologizing Mocky?" Dodo looked up. Mock Turtle said nothing as he raised his hand once more.

"Nothing. We are about to deliver death unto this problematic child."

"Oh... Ok I got it!" Flames burst into existence on Dodo's arms, bolts of electricity joining the fire within seconds. "Time for the pain that you've missed!" Outstretching her arm, the girl launched a ball of energy towards the blonde who leaped over it before twisting himself around to avoid bullets of salt water sent by the doctor.

"Two against one? Well that's definitely fairer then what I was expecting." Izayoi taunted.

Izayoi pushed his legs into the roof, using it as a trampoline to propel himself towards the bird and shrouded figure. The roof collapsed under the pressure he placed on it within seconds. Raising his fist, the boy was ready to bring it down onto the perpetrators of the game.

Dodo broke out into a large grin. Would she feel pain, would she feel that excitement, would blood pour out and screams lace the air?!

**_BOOM!_**

Izayoi fell flat on his face, his head impacting the root as Dodo fell onto her butt.

Mock Turtle looked up. He was the only one to see what caused the change in the two competitors.

Thunder reverberated in the area, lighting traveling through the city from a source. However, realizing that most of it stayed around the Great Water Tree was more than enough needed to know the source of the lightning.

"The [Trail Jurisdiction] has been approved! All participants please cease the game until further notice. All representatives of the [Gift Game] [Caucus Race] are summoned to a negotiation table. I repeat!"

"That was quicker than I thought..." Mock Turtle spoke, not surprised by the turn of events.

"That's cheating! Isn't it? She can't do that can she?" Dodo asked.

"She can it is her right as a judge." Mock Turtle explained. "I had thought we would have more time however."

"Guess your plan failed faster than you expected," The blond commented as he picked himself up.

"Indeed. We will see you and Alice at the meeting table. Come along Dodo," Before Izayoi could inquire the figure anymore; the bird girl wrapped her arms around his waist and took off, swiftly vanishing behind the large roots.

All the boy could do was narrow his eyes at his words.

"Just who exactly are you, Mock Turtle?" Izayoi asked himself before jumping away front he scene, his mind racing towards the meeting, curious on what could occur and what the turtle was expecting.

His ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing. Looking behind him, he noticed the time user on the ground on all fours, panting desperately for air.

"Oh. You caught up pretty quick."

Makie raised her head, still wheezing as she tried to find words.

"You...Jerk...Leaving...Me..."

Shoving his hands into his pocket he jumped from the branch he was previously on to hers.

"You saw who was here right?"

"Dodo...Doctor..."

"You remember them?"

"Dodo...sadomasochist to the eleventh degree..." Makie slowly stood up, her words no longer staggered by breaths. Her lungs filled with the air she desperately neglected in order to catch up to Izayoi. If she didn't have Gamma she knew she would have lost him. "Mock Turtle, he was a doctor, the medic. I don't know much after that."

"Funny how you can't seem to recall much but the basics."

"..."

Her silence caused a slight tug at his heart. It was his normal, playful tone, and yet the delivery of it was rude. Even so it was a truth he couldn't ignore. Nor could Makie. Her right hand trended through her hair, the white strands being gripped in a pale hand.

"Sorry Makie," he apologized. "Not sure what I was thinking there."

-If you were thinking at all.

-If I was thinking at all…

Unknown to the other, there thoughts were the same. Makie knew he didn't mean to sound rude but it was still there. A sort of shadow hanging over them. Shaking her head, Makie knew she had to change the conversation before the silence stayed around for too long.

"Okay so, I know I heard Black Rabbit, what was that all about?"

"Right I never told you. She possesses a skill called [Judge Master] because she bears the title [Aristocrat of Little Garden], she's a servant of the creator of Little Garden and thus her race of Moon Rabbits is entitled to a few more privileges than other races."

"So she can judge the games?"

"Mostly she sees if they are fair or not. Her ears can communicate with the Garden and through that she judges the game on fairness and other factors."

"So what happens if someone cheats when she is judging?"

"She explodes." Izayoi shrugged

"What!? Seriously!?"

"I haven't seen it happen, but I'm going by her word." Izayoi shrugged. Makie was baffled. Who would set a moon rabbit to explode if someone cheated?! What was obtained in that!?

What would happen if she did explode?

The mental image made Makie cringe in disgust.

-The Last thing I need to see is bunny guts...

"Ugh...okay so now"

?!

Makie's words were cut short. Within seconds of her words the male had picked her up and into his arms as before. A bright pink blush covered pale cheeks.

"What are you doiaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her sentence turned to a scream as she found herself and the blonde jumping from a large height. Makie gripped onto the male with all her strength.

Izayoi's feet slammed into the ground, causing a small crater to form before he took off running against the water. A wake created from his acceleration followed, almost making it seem he was running on the water.

She could hear the blonde chuckling against her, something that made her stomach hurl.

"What's wrong Makie! This isn't the first time we fell from that height!"

"Any NORMAL person would have had their neck snap!"

"We're not normal!"

"YOU aren't!"

"What's with the Tsun act lately? You falling for me?"

"...If I said yes will you shut up for five minutes?"

"Aww, I knew you cared." With his free hand, the male put it over his heart. "But I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's someone else."

"... Shut up, idiot."

"Look I'm sorry, Makie. It's not you, it's me."

"I said shut up you idiot!"

Izayoi's heartfelt laugh echoed in victory as Makie was left to grit her teeth in shame. Holding her grip on him she yelled.

"So where are we going?"

"The main conference room. No doubt everyone will be gathering there!"

"By that you mean?"

"The leaders of each group, important members like us and finally [Jabberwocky]."

"You important? That's a first... But should I be there?" Makie asked. As much as she would have liked to see how the politics part of the world worked, [Jabberwocky] would be in the same room as her. There was a chance that they had planned for this to kidnap her... Again.

"Just sit near Sala and me. After all, I have to protect the girl who likes me."

"IZAYOI!"

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**Teach Me Izayoi-Kun!: Episode 10: Volume 5 GIFT GAMES**

Chibi-Makie sighed heavily. Why would she sigh so sadly? There was nothing wrong with the library. There was nothing wrong with herself personally. Nope, her problem was what her other counterpart said in the story. She could only continue to watch the reel in melancholy. The last few minutes of the chapter played on a continuous loop.

"Whatcha doing, Makie?" Chibi-Izayoi asked as he walked up behind her. "Oh it's this part."

"I would blame you for winding me up but you know what? I'm not in the mood to yell at you."

"That's kinda sad really. Who knew you fell for me-"

Chibi-Makie's hands slammed on the small table in front of her.

"Let's just get going with the lesson..."

"...Wow...you that upset with what you said?"

"Just... Can we get this done with, please?"

"Alright... Ojou-sama and Kasukabe-san, you're up." Izayoi declared as the two walked through the library doors.

Chibi Asuka and Chibi Yō walked up to Chibi Makie. A heavy sigh escaped the white haired Chibi as she lightly waved at them.

"Hi Asuka, Yō."

"...Is something wrong with her?" Chibi Asuka asked.

"She's upset due to the latest chapter." Chibi-Izayoi stated. "Guess it's starting to get to her."

"Will she be ok?" Chibi-Yō asked.

"Yeah, just give her a little room. She'll be fine."

"Uh..." Chibi Asuka tried to find the words but couldn't. Shaking her head she turned back to Chibi Makie, crossing her arms.

"Alright, then today's lesson will deal with the Gift Games of Volume 5." Chibi Yō added.

"Yay..." A small cheer erupted from the female, causing the two chibi girls to look at her in worry.

"Okay, what is wrong?"

"I just... Look sorry. Let's go and get this done ok?" The two girls looked at their younger member unsure if this was the right path to go. But to get her mind off of her canon self this was the best plan.

"Alright, well first off," Chibi-Yō began. "Is the Hunting Game in [Underwood]. To win the game, all one has to do is hunt Peryton, ones with horns are worth more points. The winner is calculated by the weight of the game."

"By Peryton you mean like Gryphon?"

"Just less uglier and easier to take down."

"Sounds lovely..." Chibi Makie sighed.

"The next game is-"

"Rider of Hippocampus right? Where Asuka was nearly stripped?"

"How do you know about that!?" A blush that could rival her dress decorated Chibi Asuka's face.

"I read the light novels, and Izayoi was disappointed when he told me about it. He seemed like he wanted to see you naked."

"That uncouth, unrefined jerk!"

"Izayoi would see those as compliments." Chibi Yō sadly admitted.

"He did introduce himself as a Hedonistic, crude and vicious if I recall..." Chibi Makie added.

"Yeah, he sucks at times, but by naked you mean….?"

"Faceless or FeiSi LeiSi. Basically, she tried to strip the competition so they would fall off. She's rather odd." Chibi-Yō stated.

"...Those poor girls...Dammit how has there NOT been a revolt against that loli demon huh!?"

"She's too powerful." Chibi-Yō shrugged. "And we think she has blackmail on everyone."

"Wouldn't surprise us in the least if she does." Chibi-Asuka said, agreeing with her friend.

"So should we reveal more about the Gift Game or..." Chibi Makie lengthened her words, waiting for her two lecturers to answer.

"Let's stop right there. If the readers get interested, they can read the Light Novels." Chibi Asuka declared.

"True. I mean it would keep spoilers at a minimum... God thing the story doesn't use too many spoilers right?"

"Right." Chibi-Yō nodded. "So question time?" Withy hat said, the doors were flung open as a small dump truck drove through the library. At the wheel was a smiling Chibi-Black Rabbit, amused by the amount of questions flooding the back of the truck. In the dumping bed of the vehicle, Chibi-Izayoi sat, relaxing with all of the letters as if he was in a spa.

"It seems threatening to cancel works to get viewers." The blonde said from his place in the truck.

"Holy freakin crap!" Chibi Makie practically vibrated with both amazement and astonishment.

"What Makie said but not as vulgar," Chibi Asuka gasped.

"This is going to be a while huh?" Chibi Yō sighed.

"Yep, though it was rude of us though. Wasn't it?" Chibi-Black Rabbit mused to herself.

"It's fine, if they thought we were being serious they can blame the co-writer. More fun that way." The blonde stated as he reached for the first question. From Bads25, why does Makie like picking on Black Rabbit."

"Yeah, why do you pick on Black Rabbit!?" Said rabbit yelled at the silver haired girl.

"Because... Why not?" Chibi-Makie shrugged. "I mean rabbits are cute but if we don't mess with them they will take over!" At everyone's raised eyebrows, she blushed slightly. "I read it in a book once."

"That was me playing a prank, Makie." The male admitted. "Come on, they did not build the Great Wall of China to keep rabbits out."

"... You suck Izayoi"

"Moving onto Zalfuse now." Chibi Izayoi shook off her reply easily. "Okay so another question for our youngest heroine. Do you fear loud noises or the sound of lightning, thunder?...Yeah what's up with that?"

"I...don't know. I just started fearing them ever since i got myself back." Chibi Makie crossed her arms. "I...can't really explain it any other way at the moment. I just don't know..."

"...Something tells me this is a plot point..."

The blonde shook his head, he had to get the show on the road. "Ok, Kuro Usagi..."

"Been awhile since Black Rabbit was called that!" She called out. "The main writer changed it to keep it in English... Or something."

"Yes, well. How often do you plan for our deaths/revenge?

"Umm... Occasionally?" The rabbit admitted. "It depends how annoying they are being."

"...which is most of the time..." Chibi-Makie glances over at the children, who for some strange reason, each had halos over their heads. "Ironically the Flugel halo looks right on all of you..."

"Well we got that question out so..." Chibi Izayoi took the halo and threw it like a Frisbee.

…

**_BOOM!_**

"...Whoops. Put some power into that-"

"THE WALL!" The chibi rabbit's hair rapidly changed to pink as she ran to the wall.

"...Okay seriously? Really Izayoi?"

"Besides making Kurousagi regret trying to prank any of you, if she actually succeeded would you be shocked, impressed, or improve your opinion of her?" The boy read off the question from the card and turned to the girls.

"Ladies first."

"She is still our toy but...I suppose some respect for her efforts," Chibi Asuka flipped her hair.

"I second that...but it will never happen." Chibi Yō added.

"That's what I was thinking, so pretty useless question there." Chibi Izayoi threw the card over his shoulder before pulling out another from the large white pile of flash cards.

"Makie, do you care that, I saw your underwear?" Said girl blinked before sighing.

"I do care and then I don't. He's not allowed to see that. But if I said anything...Mr. Hedonist over there would start up again."

"It's true I would. Now as for her underwear," the boy began before he was strangled by his rival.

"Shut up, Idiot! No one needs to know!"

"S-strawberry!" Chibi-Izayoi choked out as Chibi-Makie grasp on his neck increased.

"So Makie didn't care he saw it and yet she did care is that about right?" Chibi Asuka asked Chibi Yō, the animal lover merely nodding in affirmation.

"It's a part of being a Tsundere. You really like it but you make the others think you don't."

"So dramatic and confusing." Chibi Asuka crossed her arms in thought. "Well, I believe that is all of Zalfuse's questions." The girl replied. As she did, Chibi Yō flew up to the pile and began shuffling through the cards. Pulling out several, while ignoring the fact Chibi Makie was now being held down by Chibi Izayoi, she flew back down and cleared her throat.

"These are from a new reviewer called KatKurious."

"Oh, it's always nice to have a new reader. Thank you Kat for reading a story staring us." Chibi Asuka bowed.

"All the questions are for everyone in the room. The first is: If you have one wish, for anything, what would it be?...hmm…" Chibi Yō was now in deep thought.

"…That is a tough one…I'm perfectly content with how things are…" Chibi Asuka replied.

"Possibly the same for me. Black Rabbit?"

"Black Rabbit's wish would be for more respect from everyone." The rabbit declared.

"Not going to happen."

"It will! Just wait!" She shouted before smacking the girls with her fan.

**PAK!**

"My wish would be for Izayoi to stop being annoying!" Chibi-Makie shouted from Chibi-Izayoi's armpit. "It stinks in here!"

"I don't have a wish either." The blonde admitted as he continued to torture his rival.

"Very well then. Kasukabe?"

"The next question is, what do you plan to do after defeating all the demon lords?"

"…The reviewer does understand this is a fanfiction right?"

"Yes but…what do we plan on doing? It is such a long term goal...I never really thought about it…"

"Let's skip that question." Chibi Asuka advised as Chibi Yō nodded.

"If you could change one thing about yourself/ your past what would it be?" Chibi Yō read off before looking up. "I suppose…one thing I would like to change…well...I would like to get stronger, and help out the community more."

"I have to agree with Kasukabe. Although…if it were possible…I would have liked to have siblings…" Chibi Asuka smiled, her cheeks tinted pink at the small wish she admitted. "I would only change my weak self at this moment though."

The animal lover nodded before looking up. Now Chibi Makie was sitting on Izayoi, holding him in a choke grab.

"Makie? Izayoi, what would you-"

"NOTHING!" Both admitted at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Chibi-Makie stated. "What's done is done. I don't really want to change... I mean maybe bring my dad here but that's about it."

"And that's not really changing her so it doesn't count." The chibi blonde stated. "And skip Black Rabbit."

"What? Why?" Said rabbit asked.

"Because you would change us to be more polite to you." The kids declared as one causing the rabbit to pout.

"Just because it's the truth..." The rabbit muttered to herself before she grabbed the next question. "JNaegi is next. Formerly known as JFai."

"Changed his name again huh?"

"He has been doing that waaay too many times." Chibi Makie groaned.

"It's his choice! Respect it!" Chibi Black Rabbit lectured as she took the cards.

"Whatever." Chibi Izayoi groaned as he took a look at the card. "Okay to all the Problem Children. Are you ever worried that your Gift can exceed the maximum capacity of your body and cause unforetold damage? Well dude, so long as I got this body, I'm good."

However, the two chibi girls were frozen, one because of the fear of her gift, and another because it was going to happen. The white haired chibi slid down the cards and landed on the ground. Chibi Makie took the card from Chibi Izayoi and read it.

"…There are some forums I can take you to JN…" Chibi Makie glared. "This has happened."

"Um... The question said Asuka-san and Kasukabe-san were excluded." Chibi-Black Rabbit muttered to herself. "Ok next is for me... Can Moon Rabbits procreate with other kinds to keep our linage? ...EH!? What kind of questions is that!?"

"You have to answer it, Black Rabbit." Izayoi taunted.

"Um... Err... I can't answer it at this time! I'm sorry! Ad don't send perverted stuff again!... Please?"

"When did you get back?" Chibi Makie turned to the rabbit, who simply appeared out of nowhere to the girl.

"I have been here the entire time!" The rabbit whined.

"You have?"

"I HAVE!"

"Ojou-sama, this isn't a question but a thank you notice."

"Is it?" The chibi rich girl walked over and looked at the card. "Ah, well then I suppose you are welcomed."

"Next for Yō." Chibi-Izayoi declared. "Do you have a love interest outside of the [No Names] and if so would you start a little family and leave us?"

"I do not have a love interest." The cat lover stated. "And possibly. It depends on a lot of things."

"Then would you call yourself a kuudere"

"Kuudere? Hard to say. Sorry."

"It is hard to say. You don't hide your feelings and you are not cold, just...you really don't express yourself much now that I think about it." Chibi Izayoi muttered.

Chibi Makie shook her head and took out another card from the pile. "Kay, last question from JNaegi. Ah hey wait we need a certain vampire."

"A question for Leticia?" The chibi's in the room spoke at the same time.

"I'll get her." The Chibi-male said as he ducked behind a bookcase. The back of one of the shelves burst open as a horrible looking hand puppet version of Leticia appeared.

"What is that?" Chibi-Makie asked, horrified by the puppet.

"I'm Leticia." Chibi-Izayoi said putting on a horrendous voice. "You have a question for me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Izayoi...Get the real one..." There was a force inside of Chibi Makie's voice, a force strong enough, wise enough, powerful enough...to get Chibi Izayoi to sigh and head off screen. When he came back in, he had the REAL Chibi Leticia, the girl holding a broom as he was carried to the library.

"You are no fun today."

"Is there something you need me for masters?"

"Yeah we need Yō to answer a question. Izayoi was going to cheat and answer it for you." Chibi-Asuka replied

"I see, what's the question?"

"How do you feel about vampires losing respect from today's work?"

"It's embarrassing." Chibi-Leticia sighed. "We used to be famed monsters. The top predators of the night and now... We are just love interests for badly written characters."

"There's a part two." Chibi-Makie said, as she re-read the sheet. "If someone were t write a story of you meeting another vampire would you get along with them?"

"Depends...which other vampire?" Chibi Leticia asked.

"One known as Evangeline from Negima and UQ Holder." Chibi Makie answered, for some reason having a Negima! manga volume in her hands.

"Hmm...I believe that vampire...would be a bit difficult to talk to...Though I can see where she gets her attitude from. I would say we would get along smashingly."

"Ok... Leticia you can leave now. I think Pest is going to burn something again." The vampire sighed at Chibi-Izayoi words as she left to check on the kitchen. "Now, Shadowplayer360. Of course we weren't going to quit this. We were just threatening viewers to get more questions. Now, if we could swap bodies with any other character? Black Rabbit."

"What!?" Said rabbit shouted as the others looked at him oddly.

"Well, think about it. I could make a mess of her reputation that way."

"Ooo that's a good one…" Chibi Makie whistled in approval.

"Makie…" The rabbit cried a stream of tears.

"Myself?" Chibi Makie knew Chibi Black Rabbit didn't mean to say it as her asking the question, but the girl took the rabbit's whine as such. "It would be…Saurian Demon King!"

"Kohryu? Why him?" This intrigued Chibi Izayoi.

"So I can be the one dishing out the curb stomp battles on you for once."

And said intrigue vanished.

"That and I would so love to meet Sun Wukong!~"

"Moving on…" Chibi Izayoi turned to Chibi Asuka.

"Hmm…I would say Faceless."

"Dare I ask why?" Chibi Makie spoke in a deadpan manner.

"Revenge. I'll strip her naked and force her reputation down the drain."

"So far it seems just ruining reputations…Yō?" The white haired, crimson eyed Chibi turned to the brown haired, brown eyed gift user.

"…"

"…Yō? Little Garden to Yō?"

"…I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"Could I trade bodies with Calico Cat?"

Chibi Yō managed to do the one thing no one else managed to do…leave everyone speechless.

"…Why do that?" Chibi Makie narrowed her eyes.

"Just to see something about fleas."

"I don't wanna know." Chibi Makie loudly proclaimed.

"Ok... Black Rabbit!" Chibi-Izayoi pointed to the rabbit who just pointed back at him. "Me?"

"Of course! If you're going to mess with me then I'll do it back to you."

"And just HOW would you ruin my reputation? I'm already a walking example of a hedonist!"

"..." Chibi Black Rabbit turned to Chibi Makie, who was now digging through the flash cards. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she turned around, noticing the rabbit's red eyes boring straight into hers.

"W-what?"

"Best way to humiliate him?!"

"...The only thing I HAVEN'T done to humiliate him and succeeding is dressing him up in a female maid uniform and making him a servant for the day."

"NOT. Happening."

"Well there we go!" The rabbit declared happily. "And that's how I'll beat Izayoi!"

"You do realize that if you are in my body, I'll be in yours right?" Chibi-Izayoi said pointing out the flaw in her plan.

"Not necessarily. You might just be a passenger in your body while I get payback!"

"The same rules apply to you still."

"No they don't because I am going to make you regret ever crossing me!"

"She has gone mad...congrats Izayoi, you now have a psycho bunny to deal with." Chibi Makie gave Chibi Izayoi the thumbs up.

"Not know Makie. Anything else?"

"Yeah one last question for you. Do you think there is some kind of requirement to increase the power of your Gift and if so what do you think it is?"

"None. My gift is always active. But...if I want to use that technique I have to concentrate a lot, more so than what I usually do to keep my strength in check."

"Oh right your Aurora Pillar!" Chibi Makie gasped. "I recall you using that during the battle with the dragon and...that pervert..."

"Yeah...we better keep you away from him if he ever shows up..."

"If he does that is... Alright, Black Rabbit, take the truck back." Chibi-Izayoi ordered. The girl nodded and jumped back into the truck. With a dark grin, she accelerated and slammed into the wall and the Chibi group.

"End it now!" She shouted at the heavens as she escaped [No Name] territory with her prey. "I don't want this to end badly for me, so end it please!"

Sadly, her efforts were in vain. Chibi Makie had activated her watch. Now everyone was inside the truck thanks to Delta: Teleportation.

Chibi Black Rabbit's hair and ears reverted to blue. She knew it. She was in deep trouble.

Then she remembered. They were in a dump truck. Pulling a lever, the truck dropped its load consisting of several chibis onto the ground. As the group hit the ground, they hit the wheels of the truck causing them to become stuck in the ground due to some insane omake logic.

"...We're done for huh?" Chibi Makie sighed in regret.

"Nope!" Chibi Izayoi, in a fit of excitement, ripped himself from the ground. A large grin encased his face as red eyes shined.

"I-I-Izayoi?!" Chibi Asuka asked in fear of the male's appearance.

"Ahehehehe...TIME TO FLY RABBIT!" With a swift kick, the boy sent the dumpster truck flying into the sky.

"...That was anti climatic.."

"Indeed..." Chibi Asuka nodded to Chibi Yō.

"...Yeah I think we are done for the day...Oh and readers!" Chibi Makie began. "We are not ending the segments! So keep those questions a coming!"

**END SEGMENT**

**Chapter 14 is up and running! Lots of questions this time around, like WOW! O_O The trick was effective though! XD **

**Anyway, we are getting into another gift game, let's see who gets the reference, and I have laid out hints within the chapter as to future events and questions that will be answered.**

**Now as about the battle between Fate and Izayoi before you guys send in the opinions. Fate was holding back her power purposely. Technically she could defeat Izayoi and kill Makie and thus end her mission, but political issues prevent her from destroying the library, and she doesn't want to invoke the anger of [Draco Grief] alliance, especially not now. **

**However, she DID underestimate Izayoi, thus forcing her to use the watch. She will be making appearances throughout the story because of her mission. **

**I will say this. Fate is VERY POWERFUL, easily ranked 1-2. However, due to how this world works I am trying to keep her power at least 5 digits. I am testing the waters as it is. **

**Well I think that is everything. I thank my partner, Shadow Ninja Koopa, once again for helping me with this story! Without his knowledge of Alice in Wonderland and amazing dialogue skills I doubt I would have gotten this far! Well peeps read and reviews because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without them IT DIES!**


	15. A Dark Truth Is Revealed

**Chapter 15: A Dark Truth Is Revealed With A Smile of A Child? **

Neither spoke a word, not even as Izayoi ran on the rooftops of the buildings and jumped. In his arms, the white haired girl had her arms crossed. The girl was crossed, her face scrunched up, eyes furrowed.

Her thoughts centered on the two members of [Jabberwocky].

"…Nn…"

"What's with the groan?" For the first time since he began the trip, words finally left his lips.

"Dodo and Mock Turtle…it's what Fate…Lachesis said that bothered me."

"…You reached that conclusion also?"

Makie looked up at the male.

"If they are like me, brought back to life, then what was the purpose? What does [Jabberwocky] want with them? What do they want with me? My ability sure, but for some reason it seems too simplistic."

"Well, Mock Turtle said he was a doctor so perhaps they chose him because he is a medic. But he doesn't seem like the kind to have joined willingly. Dodo as an enforcer but, she doesn't seem suitable." The blonde mused. "But what they want with you? I haven't the slightest idea."

"Maybe they want me so I can tell them how to defeat the other groups?"

"No, too simplistic for them."

"Dammit...Future sight, Rewind, Acceleration, Teleportation, there must be more to my Gift than what I have," The gold watch bounced against her chest. That watch was a constant reminded of how little she knew, and how much she needed to gain. Her right hand clutched the object.

"Hey Izayoi-"

"Talk later we're here." Just as he said, they were at the entrance of the tree. The bumpy ride was finally over, much to Makie's chargain.

"Finally," Makie stretched her stiff body. "Izayoi, invest in some decent seats next time."

"And where am I going to put them, on my back?"

"Think of it as training." She bantered as the two began the journey up the stairs.

The girl was the first to reach the top of the stairs follow by Izayoi. The boy couldn't go into the hall. An eyebrow rose as he tilted his head to the right.

"Maki-"

"-Time to go."

"Nope."

Izayoi wasted no time in grabbed the girl around her waist and pushing her back up the one stair.

"No, no, no, no, no-"

"You have to face them sooner or later!"

"No! I really don't think this is a good idea! Let's go get ice cream instead!" Her arms flailed around as she looked for something to hold on to.

"Come on monkey, up we go."

"No! There's stuff we can do instead. Trust me on this!" Moving his arm, Izayoi grabbed Makie's and trucked them to her side preventing her from escaping. The girl instead began to kick with legs and wave her arms around, trying to wrestle free form the boy's grasp.

This was humiliating. She knew no matter how much she flailed, she would be forced to go to the meeting. But she didn't want to give up. Just surrendering like this-

Crimson flickered against the many faces of the soldiers. They were no longer glaring, in fact, they were more curious about the situation of the Candidate of Origin carrying a flailing girl.

"...Oh screw it...I give..." She could feel the animosity turn to confusion as Izayoi carried her past them all, the stares of the various [Salamandra] and [One Horn] guards as they watched the odd scene of a young woman being carried like a punished child by one regarded as a hero.

"About time." Izayoi muttered before he opened the meeting doors. As soon as he took a step he felt the stares of the already seated leaders. Mandora's however surprised him slightly. A deep glare was levelled at the silverette in his arms, followed closely by a frown from Porol.

Makie didn't even have to see it. The tension was in the air enough for it to be like water. It was strong slowly drowning her in her insecurity. Was she right to try and avoid this? She knew it would be strong...bit if this is from Jin pacifying them then she would hate to have met one of them by accident before it.

Even so, did she deserve it? Did she do some irredeemable act?

Makie felt her feet hit the floor, signifying that the blonde haired boy was letting her down. Once she was freed, she kept her back to the group.

"Makie," Red eyes widened. Was that Jin's voice? The girl turned around. Izayoi was not sitting by Jin and by the standing Black Rabbit. Anxiety captured her heart.

"I want to introduce you to our allies." Jin smiled reassuringly.

"R-right..." She whispered scared to meet the eyes of the group.

"The representatives of [Will-o-Wisp], Ayseha Ignis Fatuus and Jack-O-Lantern." The boy pointed towards a light blue haired girl who curtsied with a small frown and a pumpkin headed phantom that waved back.

"Yahohoho! Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kobayashi!" Jack called out, allowing the girl to let out the breath she was holding.

-Okay...this might be easier than I thought...

"Our next representative is from the Community [Six Scars]. Porol Gundark." Jin gestured to the young cat beastkin. The boy merely adjusted his glasses as his tail twitched. Makie marveled at the sight of the cat tail. She may have seen others with one, but to be so close to one-

-Wait...Six Scars...Gundark...wasn't that one waitress...

"Don't they own a Cafe in our Territory?"

Porol glanced at the girl in interest. "Impressive. What made the connection?"

Makie flinched. She wasn't expecting to be placed on the spot so soon.

"Well, I recall Jin saying your community was one partnered with them before the incident where they were attacked. Then I remembered that there was a waitress named Carol Gundark. I thought it was coincidence until I put two and two together..." Her words died out slowly. As much as she tried to put on a brave front, the girl was obviously intimidated.

-No, no, no this is not happening...get a grip Makie...

"I see. Not a bad assumption." The young lad nodded pleased by her slightly. She had a long way to go, but she was slowly getting there, the cat boy mused to himself.

"Next we have..." Jin began before he was interrupted.

"Mandora Doltrake, representative of [Salamandra]" said man stated. "My apologies, Jin Russell. I was just curious about this one." His eyes narrowed more as Makie flinched. And they were allied with his group?

"Our next representative is the leader of [One Horn] and also of the [Draco Grief] Alliance, the [Southern Floor Master], Sala Doltrake." Jin's words were met with a graceful head bow.

The moment red eyes laid upon the woman, Makie felt heat rise to her face. Was she blushing?

"Uhm...it's nice to meet you all..." Makie was uncertain of the action to take. Should she wait to speak, oh wait she did. Then should she bow?

Makie immediately followed up that thought with a bow.

"You don't have to bow." The older woman said as she shook her head. "You are the guest here so please sit." Makie's blush increased slightly before she turned to Izayoi.

"I like her." Makie whispered to her blonde friend causing him to chuckle in response.

"Ask her to marry you then."

"Sounds like a good idea I'll do that AFTER we get rid of the bird and turtle." Makie clapped her hands together, earning interesting reactions from the others. Sala smiled, knowing the girl wasn't serious; Porol seemed a tad embarrassed, pushing his glasses up. Ayesha blushed full force as Jack chuckled loudly.

"This is an interesting fellow!" Jack proclaimed.

"Bird and turtle...how quickly you betray your community."

"...What?" All eyes fell onto Mandora, his hands squeezing into fists. His eyes were heavy gaze on Makie. The one confident demeanor that displayed itself in that moment was now struggling to stand. A stained glass tower built irregularly that each panel was slowly breaking. That one description could define the crumbling arrogance.

"You know what I mean Miss Kobayashi. We know that you were a part of [Jabberwocky] and were at the very least aquatinted with Dodo and Mock Turtle, the two who have attacked [Underwood]. How do we know that you haven't been sending the two information on when to attack us?"

-What...what is this...

A crushing force began pushing down on the girl's chest. Makie quickly stood up, glaring at the salamander man across from her.

"G-Give me one good reason I would want to aid them!? They hurt Kasukabe and Asuka!" Makie was quick to defend herself.

"You mean the same way you harmed more than half of our forces?"

The weight on her chest intensified. Her eyes widened.

"W-what are you...?"

"You were responsible for sending more than half of the Military Police of [Salamandra] to the hospital. Also, we are aware you also attacked various other Communities' when you allied yourself with [Jabberwocky], all within the same time frame."

"T-That's not-"

"-Possible? Given your Gift I would assume it would be the easiest thing in the world to accomplish. Simultaneous battles with well-known communities."

"B-but..." Makie stammered as she looked over at the rest if her community. Jin looked down unable to face any one as Black Rabbit patted him on the back, trying to calm him down. Izayoi however glared at the man, unamused by what he was saying yet he hadn't begun to help her.

-Is he waiting for something? Or does he want me to handle this?

The girl took a deep breath before she looked back up at the red skinned salamander. "I know I made a mistake but I was being controlled!"

"And how do we know you still aren't controlled?" Mandora fired back. "I'll admit, there is a lot I don't know but I do know that is possible to activate a trance whenever it suits someone. If they controlled you once then they can control you again. In fact, I wonder if you ever broke out of their control in the first place."

"I…I...I know I'm not...I can't be-I am in control of my actions. There was a circlet I wore right?! A red one? It was controlling me; it also acted as a second cognitive function for me!"

"Cognitive function? Meaning...they weren't just controlling your mind, but your body functions also." Porol narrowed his eyes.

"That's not exactly an excuse, Miss Kobayashi." Mandora stated. "I have heard of those sorts of reasoning before and trust me, they never hold up for long. What makes your reasoning so different?"

"Because..." She was at a loss for words. What could she say to convince them? But she was at fault wasn't she? It might not have been her in control but it was still her body. She was still in there, so it was her fault regardless of the circumstances...Wasn't it?

The feeling that crushed her chest, she could now identify it.

Her hands clutched into fists.

"Listen…I…know I was being controlled. I do not know what it is I have done. I have no memory…no I…might not have even been awake. I don't know. The last thing I recall is sitting at the side of a river waiting to die. My memory starts again when I find myself falling from 10,000 meters and landing in a large lake outside of the gates. That's all I can tell you. I don't know what happened in between."

Raising her head, the girl steeled herself. It was eating away at her, the feeling called guilt.

"I know I can't earn your trust in a single night if what you said is true. I'm…I'm sorry about what happened to your men…I can't even believe it myself."

Her words only infuriated the man. Mandora quickly stood up, the chair pushed back by the force he exhilarated when doing so.

"Are you calling me-"

"No!" The girl shook her head, lowering it ever second. "..I knew when I first got here. The animosity aimed only at me. I knew I made enemies here the moment I came inside. I knew I must have harmed them or people they knew. You just confirmed something I have been feeling since I was first told about my circumstances…As such…"

**thud!**

Makie slammed her open palms on the oak wood desk. The action was startling, but not more so than the next.

The white hair that covered her head was splattered on the desk. Makie was bowing. Not like before, which was of formal greeting.

This bow was meant as atonement.

"I am sorry! I can't take back what it is I have done. I'm ignorant of most of what's going on. But I can swear I don't have anything to do with [Jabberwocky] as I currently am. I am a [Guest] with the [No Names], and I know my actions would greatly affect the community and how it is viewed. As such…I ask you don't change your opinion of them!"

"Makie!" Black Rabbit wanted to say something, but Sala had raised her hand.

"Let her continue."

"They have been nothing but kind to me since I first returned to consciousness. They took care of me this entire time, even at the negative implications of harboring a prospective criminal such as myself. Even if it means having to be the one to take on the anger of the communities, please," Makie raised her head.

"Don't let that action of helping me change the fact that this community is one of the most loyal to their cause and to their allies!"

Her words managed to draw silence in the room.

"…I see..." Mandora stated slowly. "And you'll stay by those words?"

"Of course! I promise you, any anger you have against me. Direct it towards me, not them!" Mandora's eyes looked into the crimson of Makie's, searching for any deceit and hesitation that he could use against her. Finding nothing of the sort, he pulled his chair back into position.

A smile grew on Sala's face as her gaze turned towards her.

"You have an interesting child there, Jin Russell-san. It's good to see she has some bite to her bark." The female salamander remarked. "Now, take a seat Miss Kobayashi. After all, a guest has a right to be here after all."

"Uh...okay..." This was best right? Her actions were reckless weren't they? But that was the best course of action to do right? She felt it was right, and there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that it wasn't. The girl sat down, still feeling uncertain of her choice.

Even so, she couldn't allow it to continue. As such, it was the best and only course she could do.

"So mind explaining what just happened Mandora?" Izayoi asked, his glare still trained on the older man.

"I had to make sure she wasn't still with [Jabberwocky]," the man explained. "As they are the Garden's newest enemies, eyes will be looking towards all those who have had something to do with them at one point or another. With Miss Kobayashi being a former member, she could and would be considered a threat to the people. I had to find out for myself and for my people, if she regrets what she has done and can be forgiven. I apologize for upsetting her but I believe everyone apart from the [No Names] had a slight apprehension of her beforehand. One of us had to see where her loyalties lied, and so..."

"You put yourself in the firing line, regardless if the others disagreed." Izayoi finished. "Not bad, Mandora. But if it hadn't worked and Makie really was under control of [Jabberwocky]?" Makie spun towards him, slightly afraid of his words.

"Then... I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to do. She is your guest after all."

Makie squeezed her arm. A [Guest]…now that she thought about it she never really asked what a [Guest] specifically was. Was it like how it worked in her world possibly?

If a [Guest] was a member that is temporarily invited/welcomed to stay as a guest in the Community of another, then wouldn't that mean that person would obtain certain rights regarding that position?

-If I am right and it is like Diplomatic immunity, then really the only community that could stop me if what Mandora says is true would be the [No Names]. But they are part of an alliance. No wait, even if it was an alliance, they wouldn't be able to do anything to me. If they could they would by now. …Maybe this world's politics isn't so different from ours…it seems to follow the same structure…

"Well now that that has been cleared up," The young catboy spoke out as his tail twitched. "We simply wait for THEM to show up?"

"It seems so." Jack chimed in. "Though they do seem to be rather late however."

The doors of the meeting hall slammed open. All eyes fell onto the two figures standing at the entrance.

The purple hair and eyed Hell Raven, wearing the same pinkish dress that matched her child appearance. Her coal colored wings were folded up.

Her partner, the enigma in the dark green cloak known as Mock Turtle.

Dodo raised her hand, a giant smile on her face.

"Hello minor characters!"

"Minor!?" Makie and Mandora both proclaimed.

Mock Turtle was the one to raise his right arm, showing off the green skin but not on purpose. His hand was raised as a sign of peace.

"Apologies for the lateness. There were not many people willing to show us the way to the meeting hall."

"Please take your seats so we may begin," Sala declared, showing neither a welcomed or hated aura, only one that meant pure business. Dodo skipped her way to the two empty seats on the other side of the table. She sat two chairs down from Mandora while Mock Turtle was two away from Ayesha.

Black Rabbit nodded. All the participating players and representatives were here.

"Hey where is the red girl and the flying girl?" Dodo looked around, trying to find her two favorite playmates.

"Kasukabe and the Rich Girl have been given a different task." Izayoi quickly answered.

"Well that sucks-"

"Dodo, enough..."

"Awww..." Dodo pouted. Mock Turtle turned his cloaked head to the rabbit.

-What is he...No, I don't need to think about that now...

"Then, let us start the discussion regarding the gift game [Caucus Race]." Black Rabbit declared. Makie steeled herself. the time for second guessing herself was over. At least for now.

"To start off, I would like to discuss with the [Hosts] of the Gift Game."

"Whatcha wanna discuss?" Dodo asked.

"The legality of the [Gift Game]."

"What about it? It's legal right, Mocky?" Heads turned to the older member, a frown unseen on his face.

"It's not Dodo and it never was to begin with." Eyes narrowed as the man admitted the truth; it bothering to hide the fact the game was a false completion.

-It can't be that easy... could it?

Makie's thoughts were soon interrupted as the man continued.

"However, [Caucus Race] does have an end. Just one you can't see."

"Letting all members of any community die in such a game is a barbaric practice." Mandora stated as he glared at the cloaked man.

"It is still an end correct? Thus regardless of the way it was explained, it still on a technicality counts as an end regardless of how illegal it may seem."

His words were true. Even if it wasn't an end most people would want, it was still an end that would qualify for the race. However, that was only by technicality, it was still effective.

"Well, we have admitted our game is full of flukes and technicalities, but is it enough that the Little Garden Central Network would be against it as well?" Mock Turtle brought up the question that everyone wanted to know. The shrouded figure weaved his fingers together.

"I highly doubt it. As such we of [Jabberwocky] declare we are being unwarranted on the indictment of this game not having a clear end and being an endless loop. Should the system agree, we declare the game to be restarted at a specific date."

"...Judge Master..." Sala spoke, causing the rabbit to jump a bit.

"Y-yes. I will check!" Closing her eyes, the rabbit tilted her head back, her ears twitching as the room grew silent.

"Hey…" Makie whispered in the lowest voice she could muster, knowing Izayoi would be able to hear her. The blond said nothing, not even looking her way as he continued to stare at the two opposite of the table. But Makie knew he was listening to her.

"Is this what it means to be a Judge Master? I know she cancelled the game, but we need proof to suspend it indefinitely right?"

"Yeah. That's where the problem lies right now." Izayoi whispered.

"The central network sounds like a computer system. Wouldn't it deem this game unacceptable?"

"Who knows? It's really up in the air right now. The problem I'm worried about is the name of this game..."

"..." Makie was silent. Having read the story fifty times, and in several languages she knew the book nearly by heart.

The Caucus Race. Originally it was a race Dodo held that was to help the others dry off. However there were flaws in the race. There was no set ending. It was a loop where you would keep running around in a circle in an attempt to dry off after surviving Alice's flood of tears. There was no set direction, no start or finish, a circle where everything was pointless. Because of this, the term was also conned for a political race that held no meaning and the so called goal was never reached. A useless run that meant nothing as nothing was achieved.

"...Is this the true Caucus Race?"

"Normally I would agree. But..." Violet eyes narrowed at the hosts. "They're pretty confident they are going to win..."

"Caucus was a win-win situation-"

"-For everyone but Alice."

"Eh!?" Her sudden realization caused a glare from Mandora. The white haired girl slammed her mouth shut.

Her embarrassment was met with laughter from the Hell Raven.

"Did you see that Mocky!? She got in trouble!~"

"Dodo..." The older man chastised causing the girl to innocently grin at him.

"Not my fault, Alice got in trouble... Think I should give her a thimble as a reward?" The older man sighed as he shook his head, not entirely sure where his partner was going with this.

"What do you mean by that?" Makie whispered back to Izayoi. "I mean, I know Alice got a thimble as a prize..."

"From her own pocket as everyone gets something." The blonde replied. "Dodo took it from her and gave it back. The whole thing was basically Carroll mocking the lack of clarity and decisiveness of the political caucus system. So in other words..."

"The Garden has come to a decision." Black Rabbit declared. "The Gift Game [Caucus Race] is able to be completed by the competitors and thus is declared legal. Also, regarding the punishment; as it balances out with one of the deaths of the Host Master as a victory condition, that is also declared legal."

Many of the competitors grit their teeth. How could the vote be like that?

"Right then," Mock Turtle spoke up. "As per our deal, our game shall resume within three days."

"About that…" Porol was the first to speak up. "This game is called [Caucus Race] correct?"

"That it is," Mock Turtle answered without a skip. That didn't sit well with the cat boy.

"The Caucus Race was originally a race featured in the book that you and your friend's names stem from. A race where the animals ran around in a pointless race that had no start or end point, just a bunch of beasts attempting to become dry. Going by that, the Gift Game seems to draw upon that same system, however this race entitles us to remain dry or else we drown. That is the basics of it correct?"

"Then..." Jin's voice echoed behind Porol's. "Going by the rules of the game in the book…Alice was selected to give a prize to the winners. You intend to obtain a prize form this game should you win correct?"

"We do not have to answer that."

"But it is true you came her with the intent on taking SOMETHING as a prize." Izayoi provoked.

"And if we did?" Dodo stated crossing her arms and pouting. "Our leader said we had to come here."

"And that was for what?" Izayoi asked, a smirk growing. He knew Dodo was the weak link. She seemed to be the kind of person who couldn't keep a secret.

"He said that we had to because of-gumpf!" Her words became broken as a lollipop was shoved into her mouth. She glared at her friend before she shrugged and began to enjoy her lolly.

"I apologize for her." The older man bowed. "She has an odd imagination." He stated as he played it off, Dodo nodding in agreement, knowing she was in trouble. Izayoi's smirk faltered, he wasn't expecting Mock Turtle to block his attempts that fast.

Jin however was not surprised. In fact he was the next to speak up.

"Mock Turtle. May I ask your position in [Jabberwocky]?"

-An odd question. What is this child thinking?

The cloaked figure sat straight once more.

"Doctor. I handle the medical affairs of our community."

"I see." The boy said, a small frown growing on his face. "Then what about Dodo and the one who attacked [Salamandra]." Mandora leaned forward, wondering exactly who it was who dared to harm his family's Community.

"Dodo and the injured Gryphon are our main fighters." The man replied. "Though why so curious about us? Looking for a strategy?"

"Not so much a strategy as trying to decipher something." Mandora's words because the magic that captured Dodo and Mock Turtle's attention.

"You mentioned your game is wrong and riddled with technicalities, and yet the Judge Master has told us the game is legal. Why reveal such information? Especially when we can ask to overthrow the original decision?"

"Because the original decision would stay the same and we would obtain another advantage. Even if I did admit it, it is of personal opinion in the end." Mock Turtle remarked easily, showing no sign of hesitation.

-What in the...did he rehearse this or something?

Izayoi was rather impress with how quickly the 'good' doctor followed up, but also rather intrigued with how calm it was.

Makie narrowed her eyes.

"...Black Rabbit, am I allowed to ask questions?"

"Of course." The rabbit responded, unsure of what the girl was up to.

"First question. Why are you hiding your face?" Dodo gave a small smile as the doctor sighed before he handed over another lollipop to her.

"That's really none of your concern." He shrugged. "Why should a monster show his face after all?"

-A monster?

"Second question: Why is it you are participating in a game with an endless loop?"

Mock Turtle was honestly taken aback by her choice of words.

"It would seem strange to send their doctor out unless you are not the only one..." Sala backed the girl up. she knew where she was going with it. While she would have preferred to have asked the question later, the fact she got him rattled was a safe bet to assume he had an idea of how things would go .The girl asking the question must have thrown him off his regular plans.

"...Sadly I am the only one fit to care for our wounded members, or else they fall victim to the Hatter and his odd ways..."

-Mock Turtle I feel your pain...

Makie silently thought as she felt a sense of camaraderie with the hooded figure.

"How are they odd Mocky? He shows me people's guts as they scream and their blood is sooo pretty!" Dodo swayed left and right.

Just the mere fact she said those words with glee was enough to nearly make Porol and Jin sick, as well as Black Rabbit.

"Dodo, finish your sweets," the doctor sighed. He knew allowing the girl to spend time with the madman was a horrible idea.

"Regardless of Hatter's... Oddities." Mandora stated. "Why send a medic, their only media at that, to fight against us?"

"Dodo." Mock turtle stated.

"Excuse me?" Ayesha asked confused by what he meant.

"Would you leave someone like her alone for a long time?" He explained.

"Mocky!" The girl whined causing him to chuckle. Ayesha frowned, he considered himself a monster yet he was kind to the kid.

-I've heard of complex people before but this guy takes the gold.

"Then I will ask my question..." Izayoi's words interrupted Ayesha before she could even speak. While earning a glare from the Earth Spirit, the blond did not care for her in the slightest.

Not when he was about to ask the million dollar question.

"What are you stalling for?"

The question was one that cut through the air, a katana drawn so fast it was at blinding speed.

"I will admit your hiding something, and after that advantage you got you must be planning something to stay here. Does this have to do with the Water Tree's sudden acting up? Or the possibility that you have forces outside other than your own?"

"W-what makes you think that?" Mock Turtle was now on the defensive.

Izayoi released an all too familiar smirk.

"The questions you answered. Your job as a medic prevents you from going out into the front lines. And looking after Dodo, who was by herself when she fought Rich Girl and Kasukabe, is a partial lie. When you started taking questions I thought it was odd, given you could have just left once Makie started to ask hers, but you waited and took the time to listen. The second question, mentioning the endless loop and endangering yourself. If this game is the TRUE Caucus Race, then it will be an endless loop until everyone is dead other than your own. It's a great trick to seal someone in a game. Or rather, a good number of communities that stand in your way right?"

"..." Mock Turtle could not reply.

"Take out a southern floor master who leads an alliance, a community specializing in exterminating demon lords, and half of the forces of [Salamandra] and [Will-o-Wisp], and you barely have anyone left strong enough to stand in your way besides [Thousand Eyes] in the lower floors. However, there is more to your plan than just my speculation..." Izayoi narrowed his eyes. His words hit deep inside Mock Turtle, he could tell given that the figure was slightly shivering.

Makie watched the events unfold. Normally she would be amazed at this, attending a political discussion with the enemy. Normally she would follow orders and listen without saying a word, just to see how the events would hold out. However, Makie was beginning to weave the spider webs in her head. A web of ideas that would fuse together to form the answer she was searching for.

-Biding time...Demon Lord...Extermination of Communities...Mock Turtle...Caucus Race...Turtle...Water...

"_Should we assume they are the characters or just names that hide who they really are?"_

Red eyes widened, the girl's face paling even more than it was. It finally came together. The reason why Mock Turtle was here in [Underwood].

"Black Rabbit!" Said girl jumped at the high pitched call of her name. "Are other communities allowed to mess with the Water Tree?!"

"W-why would you-"

"-Yes or no!?"

"N-no only the community that legally owns it!"

Sala's eyes widened. It finally clicked for her as well. Shooting from her seat the dragon turned her gaze towards Black Rabbit.

"Judge Master, I hereby request a retrial of-"

"I would advise against it..." Mock Turtle's voice rose in octaves.

"...Because you would drown [Underwood]?" Izayoi crossed his arms.

"Perhaps, but I wonder what salt water would do to a freshwater tree. Would it kill the tree and all its roots? I'm not a scientist but what would happen to those who live here if their source of water became unable to be used without work?"

Sala froze. What the doctor was saying would mean the end of [Underwood]. Her home would become unlivable if salt water affected the Water Tree. Plants would die, the wildlife would leave and homes would be abandoned. "Was this your plan?" She growled out.

"No. But it is a possibility." The doctor admitted as Dodo giggled at the salamander's face.

-That's why the Water Tree was groaning earlier! He was controlling the flow of water and changing the properties of it...But what kind of gift...what kind of being does that make him?

Makie bit her lower lip. She was wracking her brain trying to find a solution. Her eyes shifted to Izayoi, who remained calm and composed.

-How can he-I don't even-He has to have a plan it's the only reason he's so calm about this!

"Now then...there is one more thing I would like to add..."

The representatives gritted their teeth, waiting for the true purpose of the discussion.

"My gift takes time to activate on a large scale. The Water Tree covers the entirety of [Underwood] and serves as both a life and power source. Taking control of it normally takes me an hour. What you saw earlier when the game began was me handling it after twenty minutes."

"If you want complete control of the tree, you can't have it!" Sala snapped. "What you have done is completely unforgivable! And you call yourself a doctor?!" Mock Turtle flinched at her words yet showed no other response to the truth she spoke.

"Just let Mocky have the tree. Then we can have more fun." Dodo decided hoping they wouldn't notice her friend's movement.

No one was allowed to be mean to her friend. He was too nice and kind for people to be horrible to. So how dare they? What she wouldn't give to rip the mean salamander up.

"The tree is the life for those in [Underwood]!" Makie countered. "Take it away and how will they live?!" She had seen how the water tree was used with the city. It was a place that deserved praise for being possibly the most beautiful city in Little Garden. She may not have seen much, but she deeply agreed to her own opinion of this city.

"Life? Since when did that matter to you Alice?" Dodo held no malice in her voice, no sign of iteration. It was a voice that matched a child's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Makie asked. Dodo tilted her head to the right.

Izayoi clicked his tongue. "Anyway, the reason you told us about the tree is because?"

"Right...I wish to hold a trade."

"A trade?"

"You still possess the broken [Death Eye of Baldor] do you not?"

"…[Death Eye of Baldor]…what?" Makie asked, her eyes widening in slow recognition. Sala closed her eyes as she tried to decide what to do. On one hand it would keep her people safe and the eye was no longer usable. But if they could fix it, it would only mean more problems.

"What do you intend to do with the eye?!" Sala narrowed her eyes.

"None of your concern." Mock Turtle answered with ease. "Do we have a deal?"

The head of the [Draco Grief] Alliance was in turmoil. Just how did this occur all under her nose? It was as much humiliation as the time when [Underwood] was attacked.

"Hey Mock Turtle!" Said figure, as well as Sala's, turned to the voice responsible.

Izayoi smirked. "Did you know every Gift Game offers a prize of sorts for victory?"

"...Yes?" Mock Turtle was confused. Why ask such a thing?

"Even Demon Lord [Gift Games] offer up a prize of sorts equal to the rules out into place. For [PIED PIPER OF HAMLIN], it was Black Percher's servitude to the winners of the game. For [SUN SYNCHRONOUS ORBIT in VAMPIRE KING]-"

"That's a long name! Shorten it!" Dodo interrupted the blond before he coughed.

"As I was saying; the prize for THAT game was Leticia herself and the castle which was donated to [Draco Grief]."

"Your point?"

"Right, the point that was cleared up for me earlier...what is the prize for winning YOUR Gift Game? I mean you MUST have a prize! Conducting a game without an eligible prize set is like, breaking the number one rule in Little Garden!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Miss Kobayshi is only a guest correct?" At the girl's hesitant nod, he continued. "Then like the games you mentioned, Miss Kobayashi is the prize. The winner gains her." A tug on his robe caused him to look towards his friend. "Yes Dodo?"

"Is that a good idea? They aren't going to be happy if we lose." She whispered. "If we do lose... I'll take all of the punishment just in case, ok?"

"Wait, no, the ones who issued the Gift Games were the prizes. In other words, the Demon Lords were the prizes." Izayoi answered.

"Good thing Dodo and I are not Demon Lords then."

"What!? Then how were you able to use a Black [Geass Roll]?!" Jin exclaimed.

"Our Demon Lord is able to tie together contracts, special kinds of ones. They simply changed the [Host] to us and made Alice the prize..."

"Can they do that?" Makie asked the rabbit who nodded sadly in response. It was not unheard of for that to happen but the amount of times it had occurred was low. Makie groaned in response, not happy about having to be a toy for a bunch of crazed lunatics.

"So if we win...we can get Alice back?!" Dodo shot out of her seat.

"That's right Dodo." Makie shivered. She could see them, sea green eyes staring into her own red eyes. "We get Alice back."

"Horray! Then we can have fun together again! Oh oh, Alice do you remember the last time we played together! It was so much fun!" The girl squealed. Another shiver shot though Makie's back as she stared at the insane girl, what did she mean by the last time?

"I... Don't remember?" She hesitantly asked causing Dodo to frown.

"You don't? But it was so much fun. All of the blood, the pain that happened. Oooh I wanna do it again!"

Blood? Pain? What was she going on about?

"Dodo-"

"Ah do you remember the people we played with at least!?" Despite the cheerful childlike smile on her face, there was malice in her voice.

"P...Played with?" Makie's mind was stumped. All she could do was parrot words.

"Yeah, see you do remember! All of their screams as we inflicted pain and all of the blood! Hehe, so much fun splashing in it! Mocky, never let me keep any though." She pouted to everyone's disgust.

"Because it's not healthy for you to have it."

"So mean, Mocky."

The entire room went silent at the words of the child. No one had any retort or reaction, not even Izayoi. The boy was shocked beyond all belief. But none were more surprised than Makie.

"...what..." Her mind slowly comprehended the girl' s words. Even if she didn't want to.

Blood...screams...pain...

Did she...kill people?

Makie felt her stomach curdle under the new pressure of this information.

Her face drained of color, she couldn't stop it from happening.

"Mock Turtle." Jin's voice edgier in the large room. "When do you wish to restart the game?"

"Let's see...three days from now."

"I like to propose the [Death Eye of Baldor] as an additional prize for victory in the game. From here on out the eye is no longer under anyone's right and will remain the gift, alongside Makie's servitude, as the prizes for the community who wins the game. Because of this I wish to add the additional rule for the game to end in two hours of the starting time."

"Jin!" Sala exclaimed.

"And because of this rule, the [Hosts] will create a finish line and rule for the race."

"Hmm...I could just threaten to use my power-"

"You do not have complete control over the tree. Also, threatening the discussion party is liable for us to ask the Judge Master to redo the verdict of the legibility of the gift game. Will you accept my terms, or will we be forced to ask for a retrial given the current information we possess?"

"... You play a hard game, Jin Russell. Very well we accept." Mock Turtle decided. "Now do we shake on our deal or?"

"There is no need. Thank you for your cooperation." Jin bowed his head.

Surprise would usually be the correct word for Izayoi's reaction to Jin's proposal, but that would be a bit of an overstatement. In fact, Izayoi looked more proud of the [No Names] leader than anything else.

-Not bad at all Runt. You're getting the hand of this.

Mock Turtle followed Jin's movements, showing respect towards the young leader. The boy was wise for his age, a shame he wouldn't be around to see the kid grow wiser. Dodo frowned annoyed that it was ending. She was happy the boring parts were over but she wanted to talk to Alice more. Maybe the girl had done more fun things and other dark stories. She had to know.

"Hey Alice! You gotta tell me! Did you kill any more people since I last saw ya!?"

That did it. The dam holding back her emotions broke through. Dodo's word confirmed it.

"I...I..." Makie backed up. She...killed people?

"I...no...I didn't-"

"Hey hey did you-"

"Dodo!" Mock Turtle cried out. The little girl turned her eyes to the hooded figure. Her cheeks puffed out as he stood up from his chair.

"We are leaving. We shall see you all again in three days. The changes to the [Geass Roll] will be made."

Taking the girl's hand into his own, the older man led the younger girl out who began to wave back. "Good bye minor characters!" She called back as she left with her friend.

"What does she mean by minor characters?" Ayesha asked to Jack who chuckled in response, not wanting to reveal the truth to her.

Jin sighed heavily. That was definitely much more unusual than the last few times.

"Very impressive Jin." Porol complimented. "As expected of the leader of a Community."

"Ahaha, thank you Porol, but I think I was lucky..."

"You are being modest Master Jin!" Black Rabbit added. "You really pulled out a wonderful maneuver-"

**Bam!**

Jin jumped as he turned to the door. Ironically, Izayoi's gaze was at the doors as well.

"What the-" Jin then realized it.

Makie was gone, having bolted out the room. Jin could only guess as to why she did.

Izayoi leaned back into the chair. That sngle action was enough for Black Rabbit's hair to turn pink in anger.

"Won't you go after her!?" Black Rabbit declared. How could Izayoi just sit there?

The violet eyes of the boy opened, glancing at the [Aristocrat of Little Garden].

"If I did what would I say?"

"What do you mean?"

The blonde frowned as he sat straight.

"I don't know what Makie's been through when she was with [Jabberwocky]. The only ones who do are the members themselves and there is no way to know if they are telling the truth or not. Right now, leaving her alone is the best thing to do."

Black Rabbit could see it his eyes. He didn't want to leave his friend alone again but he had no choice. Like he said, what could he do to help her?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie leaned against the rim of the root intertwining with the meeting hall. Her breathing was erratic and short. She couldn't hold in the air at all. Her eyes were to the sky. It was sundown, the sunlight piercing through the roots and the tree itself. Her face scrunched up, a crushing wave of guilt building inside her.

-I...killed people...that explain it...

Part of her wished it was a lie, something Dodo came up with to cause this oncoming sadness. But that part was lying to herself.

She was a murderer, a killer in cold blood. What had she done to cause such chaos she did not understand, nor did she want to understand.

"Ah, you were here the entire time."

That soft, womanly voice. Makie recognized it. Her eyes turned to the right, seeing the small, vampire maid looking up at her.

"O-oh, Leticia," Makie quickly wiped away the forming tears around her eyes. "Is there something you need?"

"...Come with me."

"Huh?" Makie was taken aback. That was rather blunt.

"I said to come to with me. I would like to show you a few things."

"What do you mean?" Makie asked before Leticia grabbed her arm and with a surprising amount of strength dragged her along. "Hey, let go!"

"Sorry, but you need to see this. It's important."

Makie could not fight the vampire. As such she forced herself to walk with the blonde haired maid.

They walked past plenty of interesting buildings. The girl was confused as to the culture. Given the many simulators she could guess Celtic but the dress styles of the people were similar to those living in Africa.

Was it because of the humidity generated by the tree?

As she stared at the buildings, she could see the standing water from where the false start of the game began. Yet in her mind, it morphed into crimson liquid causing her to shiver in fear. A slit pressure on her hand caused Makie's daydream to vanish as Leticia looked at her, worry located in her eyes.

"Do you wish to talk about something?"

"...Even if I did...nothing would change..."

"Perhaps, but chosen words can lift the weight on a person's heart."

"Chosen words? What do you mean by that?" Makie asked as she looked into the maid's eyes. Looking deep into them, she could make out pain and solitude from the past. It surprised her. What could the maid have gone through that she would have those sorts of eyes?

"Perhaps it would be best to explore a bit more of the area. Follow me Makie." Leticia dodged the subject by turning on her heel and walking in front of the seer. The white haired, red eyed homunculus sighed. She knew she wouldn't win, so why even try? Placing her arms behind her back she followed the vampire willingly.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"There, now stay safe." Yō whispered to a little girl as she placed her safely on a roof. The child nodded before running off to her parents bringing a smile to the animal lover's face. While the game may have been postponed or better yet cancelled, that didn't mean the people weren't in danger. Yō and Asuka had since volunteered to move the people off of the ground to keep them safe from the remaining water.

"DEEEEeeeeeeeNNN!"

"DEEN! Voice down!"

"DEEN."

Yō looked over at the golem that placed a few more people on a flat roof a few blocks away. They were steadily getting everyone to safety.

"Deen, that way!" The red lady ordered to her golem who rumbled as he moved away from Yō, searching for any others he could find.

Yō activated her gift of flight, levitating towards the red clad rich girl.

"Asuka! How are things on the west side?" Yō cried out as she scanned the area.

"Everyone is okay! A few scratches but nothing seriously luckily!"

"Everything's ok on the east as well. I haven't checked the southern area or the north yet." Asuka nodded in understanding before she froze.

Above them was a gryphon, its normally proud face was full of sorrow for on its back were several bodies; the unfortunate who drowned from the first assault. As Asuka watched the beast soar she noticed something else.

More of the proud beasts were carrying the bodies of the lost as they flew towards the outside of the town, searching for a place to put the bodies down so they may rest in peace.

"This...was so wrong..." Yō narrowed her eyes. "...Why...Go this far?"

"In our past games, people did die, but [Jabberwocky]..." Asuka muttered, her fists balled up and teeth clenched together.

"[Jabberwocky] did it with a false start." Yō finished. "Not even Pest did that."

"All Pest did was infect everyone, not outright drown them. But regardless it was still wrong."

"All we can do is hope the game was cancelled..." Yō sighed heavily. Then again knowing their luck it wasn't. Yō clutched the [Genome Tree] in her hand. Wasn't there something she could have done to stop this?

"I'm afraid you are out of luck then." The pair jumped as a figure approached them. A woman with hair as white as snow with a half mask covering her eyes joined the two. "My apologies."

"Faceless?" Asuka questioned. "What are you doing here?" She asked the female white knight.

"[Jabberwocky]." She stated. "I was asked to keep an eye on them for Sala-sama and my group."

The masked woman declared before she glanced at Asuka and Yō. Faceless was honestly curious. Asuka and Yō had their arms covering their bodies, cheeks flushed as they stared at the woman, watching her every move.

"...Are you two cold?"

"NO we're preventing you from degrading us like you almost did LAST TIME!" Asuka screamed out.

"...I did not take your virginity-"

"YOU TOOK THE PRIDE AND DIGNITY OF ALL THE FEMALE RACERS!"

"I see. I apologize for my plan." The woman bowed to the girls.

"Alright..." Yō stated lowering her arms while Asuka kept her guard up. "What did you mean by 'we are out of luck'?"

"Sala-sama has stated the game will be restarted in three days." Their eyes widened as Asuka's arms went slack.

"It's still going on!? But I thought it was an illegal game?" Asuka shouted.

"The game was stopped under the assumption that it had no clear end." Faceless explained.

"But there was no end!" Asuka argued.

"There was one: Death."

Asuka and Yō's eyes widened in realization.

Death could be seen as an end.

"But...that means..."

"The argument on ending a game that did not possess no clear end is wrong. [Jabberwocky] intended to kill everyone here."

"That way they would have no opposition later on." Asuka stated. "But they also want Makie right? So how would that work?"

"Maybe they don't need her alive?" Yō stated. "Or they would have put her in a death like state."

Faceless tilted her head. "This...Makie? [Jabberwocky] desires her?"

"Ah..." The two girls looked at one another. That community attacked [Will-o-Wisp] with Makie as the front attacker. Was it possible she faced off against Faceless?

...

"Impossible." Yō lowered her head a bit.

"She would have died." Asuka shook her head as she spoke.

Faceless remained silent as she watched the two girls sigh with insecure smiles.

"I do not understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, [Jabberwocky] needs Makie, a friend of ours, to do something for them." Asuka explained simply.

"I see. So their leader Alice wants your friend back correct?"

"That's right... Alice?" Yō asked confused by what the knight meant.

"If [Jabberwocky] is based off of books, wouldn't that mean Alice is the leader?"

"N-No not Makie!" Kasukabe quickly defended the girl. "She was being brainwashed by them, control to do their being. It couldn't possibly be that she is the leader."

"I see…" The tension around the woman began building. To think that the girl was named Alice unnerved her, especially since she heard Alice was part of the community. "…And her allegiance now?"

"She is with us, as a [Guest]," Asuka remarked.

"…Perhaps not for long."

"What does that mean!?" The red clad dressed girl narrowed her eyes.

"This friend of yours, Makie, she is the prize for the game. If you lose, she will return to [Jabberwocky]."

"What! Can they do that?" Asuka demanded at the knight who nodded in confirmation. "Great... So if we lose…Makie leaves and Izayoi..."

The two girls shivered as they realized Izayoi would be annoyed if they lost Makie. An image of a demonic Izayoi destroying Deen and their home in anger caused the two to pale in fear.

"Wait... What if another group wins like [Salamandra]?" Yō asked as she allowed her color to come back.

"Then they gain Makie instead." Faceless stated.

The No Name girls blinked once, then twice. Once the third had past they had very powerful words to say.

"OH COME ON!"

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**Teach Me Izayoi-Kun!: Episode 11: Volume 6 GIFT GAMES**

"Can you let me down now...Please!?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi called out from where she was been hanged from the ceiling. Rope was wrapped around her waist as she swung back and forth.

"No! You tried to kill us... Or harm us." Chibi-Makie called back.

"I-I-I told you I don't know what came over me! You all know me I would NEVER do that!" The rabbit continued to wail at a high pitch, causing several, if not all of the present cast, to cringe at the wailing and cover their ears.

"Oh for the love of..." Chibi Pest groaned as she glared intensely at chibi Black Rabbit. "Will you shut up?!"

"I will if you let me down." The rabbit pleaded to the maid who shook her head in response. "Why not?"

"I don't want to." Chibi-Pest said enjoying the look of defeat on the tab its face.

"Oh come on!"

"Someone get an apple." Chibi Makie ordered. At that moment, Chibi Pest revealed an apple from her apron.

"...Anyone else?" The white haired chibi girl looked around, ignoring the chibi maid, which only proceeded to piss her off.

"What's wrong with mine!?"

"It came from you." Chibi Makie's answer was as blunt as rocks tumbling down a hill.

"... I'll remember this." She threatened. "What do you need an apple for anyway?"

"Cook off." The silver haired girl revealed. "Apparently slow roasted rabbit is really good."

"DON'T EAT BLACK RABBIT!"

"I haven't had Rabbit stew though in my life! I heard its good!" Devil horns began to pry out of the girl's head, showcasing her more devious side to the rest of the group.

Chibi Izayoi jumped up in front of the rabbit.

Black Rabbit was confused. Why did Chibi Izayoi jump? Was Izayoi...going to cut her free?

Tears generated around her eyes, showing the happiness she felt. Izayoi believed her! Izayoi was-

_POP!_

The apple that was in Chibi Izayoi's hands...was now in Chibi Black Rabbit's mouth.

Chibi Izayoi landed on the ground as the sad complaints of the rabbit continued, but this time in silence.

"Ok, bring on the fire!" The blonde declared as Chibi-Pest began setting up to begin cooking the rabbit.

"Mmmpf!"

"What's that Black Rabbit?" Chibi-Makie asked. "You want us to do the lesson now?"

"Mmmphf mmmfhp!" The rabbit wildly shook her head, not wanting the lesson to begin while she was in danger.

"Ok I understand. Start the lesson!"

"With what?" Chibi Izayoi's words caused the group yto freeze.

"...What do you mean...what? You usually-"

"Don't have an idea what to go over."

"...IZA-Wait...that means..." Bells and an infamous church choir sung the famous song of victory! Chibi Makie smiled as she jumped in the air!

"I DID-"

"Not finish going through everyone."

_BAM!_

Cut off in mid speech, the girl collapsed onto the floor.

"...But..."

"I don't have anything planned for this lesson because Asuka and Yō are still taking over remember?"

"But-but-but-We finished all the Gift Games!" Chibi Makie exclaimed, shaking as she spoke.

"NOT. Volume 6."

The room suddenly became dark. A spotlight appeared, shining on _Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?_ Volume 6.

Chibi-Makie stared at the light novel before turning back towards the blonde. "This is dumb. Stop padding it!"

"We are not padding it."

"Yes you are! Our story takes place between volumes 5 and 6 for some reason even though the Anime only does the first 2! So why are we looking at the later stuff!?"

"Because it's fully translated. That and only TWO PEOPLE this time sent in questions. Everyone else bailed."

"...Seriously?"

"I kid you not." Chibi Izayoi crossed his arms.

"Well... The chapter progressed faster than usual."

"That's because those two are going to be busy later on and are trying to pick up the pace."

"I see... Well alright. Let's get this over with."

"Alright, the lesson is Volume 6 Gift Games right?" Chibi Makie looked around for the two aforementioned girls.

"Oh they are here. RICH GIRL! KASUKABE!" Chibi Izayoi's voice shook the very library itself.

The ground rumbled as part of the library opened up. A podium rose upwards as smoke and rose petals of red and white flew through the air.

"The beauty of crimson with the charismatic gift, Akai Shoujo!" Chibi-Asuka shouted as she appeared from the smoke dressed in a magical girl outfit of a beautiful crimson.

"The cold faced woman with a heart for animals, Shiro Shoujo!" Chibi-Yō shouted as she emerged dressed in a similar outfit but if white.

"Together, we protect the cause if the [No-Names] using love, honor and skills! Okurimono Shoujo unite!" The two said together as they posed in unison.

The room was silent. Even in the vast reaches of the library, a pencil drop could still be heard, it's sound echoed and intensified through the bookcases.

"...No...just...PRECURE RIPOFFS!" Chibi Makie's words caused an unusual sound cannon that knocked the girls off the peristalsis and onto the ground.

"Hey that was mean." Yō whined.

"Indeed! Such a intolerable way of acting Makie!" Chibi Asuka dusted off her outfit.

"Doesn't matter come on let's get going with the lesson!"

"And why should we? Given that attitude of yours has risen over the past few days!" Chibi Asuka complained.

"I think she's jealous she doesn't get to be a magical girl." Chibi-Yō stage whispered to Chibi-Asuka causing her to contemplate those words.

"I suppose you are right. That explains her anger. Everyone gets to be a magical girl but her."

"I am NOT jealous!" The woman declared as she vibrated ice more, shaking in anger. "Let's just get this over with!"

"...You are no fun today." The chibi girls declared. The white haired Chibi merely frowned in frustration.

"Okay, Volume 6 had only one Gift Game called THE DUEL OF THE CREATORS." Chibi Asuka relented, knowing that if she didn't the youngest of them would simply carry on.

"Wait...wasn't that the name of-"

"They do this particular Gift Game regularly. It's to find Gifts that could help out the north and [Salamandra]." Yō explained, holding her finger up as she did.

"I see, and Shiroyasha did say creation type gifts were valuable. So anyone with a creation type gift could enter right?"

"That's right, like Kasukabe's [Genome Tree] and many others, like Gifts that could produce warmth." Chibi Asuka spoke.

"Wait...didn't YOU take part in it with DEEN and *beeeeep*...huh?" Her words were halted.

The two girls looked at Chibi Makie with interested expressions.

"...Okay let's try this again...DEEN and *beeeep*-What the hell!"

"Look at that Kasukabe it worked!"

"What worked!?" Chibi Makie glanced at the red clad Chibi.

"Our spoiler system. Events or items that take place during volume 6 or after are to be censored. This way we can talk about the gift game and not spoil anything for the readers." Yō smiled.

"You're lying! Watch this." Chibi-Makie took a deep breath before she opened her mouth again. "*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!* Oh come on!" She complained. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Doesn't matter. We are keeping what you said a secret." The girls stated.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Chibi Makie screamed out.

"And now that we are done talking about the Gift Games let's move into questions!"

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Now wait just a minute we only talked about *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!...come on..." The Chibi fell onto her knees, sinking even further onto the floor as tears trailed out of her eyes.

"Oh hush up. You're a smart girl you can understand it and that is all that matters." Chibi Asuka placed her hands on her hips.

"You hate giving out spoilers anyway Makie, what's causing this?" Chibi Izayoi's voice was heard as he came in, holding a few flash cards in his hand.

"I just want to discuss something...I like having discussions about a book..."

"We can discuss later for now questions!"

"Not fair..." She grumbled as Chibi-Izayoi began reading off the cards.

"Ok first off from Shadowplayer360 who doesn't seem amused by our threat last time. Anyway, other than Makie because she already is this, if we were boring people what would our life be like? So us with no powers, then."

"Well, I would still be bedridden." Chibi-Yō stated. "Asuka, you would..."

"Be running the family business in my time and Izayoi..."

"I would be bored completely and utterly."

"HEY!" The other chibis ignored Chibi Makie as she vibrated once more. "Why the heck are you guys ignoring me!?"

"Black Rabbit has been demoted from pet to food. As such we need someone to take her previous position as toy. Makie you are the youngest so congrats. You are now our new toy!" Chibi Izayoi smiled, holding out his hand as a gesture of congratulations. The gesture was met with a heavy glare.

"I know where you sleep." She whispered as the boy just smirked back at her.

"And I now where you sleep as well. Do anything to my bed and your sleeping outside."

"... Jerk. Next question."

"We each get one curse and we can use it on one person." Chibi-Izayoi read off. "Decisions, decisions."

"So...any curse?" Chibi Yō asked.

"That's what it says..." Chibi Makie spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hmm...then...let me perform the first!" Chibi Asuka raised her hand. "Ahem! My target is...Pest and the curse is she is locked in the mansion for a full 24 hours and cannot sleep during that time!"

"Great, a more annoying version of my normal job." Chibi-Pest rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Makie...you aren't allowed back in the library until the next chapter."

"What!? No! That's horrible!"

Just as she spoke, the white haired girl felt her body being pulled away. Immediately the girl latched onto the floor, nails scrapping against it as she tried to claw her way back into the room.

"No, No, NO I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" The doors to the library opened, the force pulling her against the doors. Her eyes cried tears of horror as she looked back at the so called friends she had. Each gave her a smile and a wave.

"Too bad. Blame the person who gave the question."

"...I HATE YOU SHAAADOOOOW!" Chibi Makie screamed in terror. Within seconds the doors to the library were closed, blocking any and all access into it, keeping Chibi Makie outside.

"So how is Makie going to answer the questions now?" Chibi-Yō asked.

"We'll give her a microphone so she can answer." Chibi-Izayoi said with a grin. "Alright next curse."

"Izayoi swaps places with me!" The group looked up to see Black Rabbit, the apple out of her mouth as she swung around. "And that also means he becomes the pet and food as well!"

"...My curse is Black Rabbit continues on as our toy and food!" Chibi Izayoi's smirk widened as he saw the growing disbelief on Black Rabbit's face.

"Wait... Since Black Rabbit's curse activated first, wouldn't that mean they are both our pets now?" Chibi-Yō mused as Chibi-Izayoi found himself wrapped up in rope next to the rabbit. Around his neck was a small collar with a heart shaped tag inscribed with his name.

"Shame Makie can't see this."

"Yō, your curse." Chibi-Asuka said reminding her friend.

"Of course. Makie can now see Izayoi's fate." From outside the library, a loud burst of laughter was heard along with a banging noise. "Is she rolling on the floor?"

"...Oh great..." Chibi Izayoi grumbled. He knew how the thought process of that girl worked. She would never let him live this down. Chibi Asuka looked around, only seeing the tied up Chibi Izayoi and Chibi Black Rabbit, along with Chibi Pest and Chibi Yō.

"I...think that is every-WAAA!"

"Wh-what the HELL!?" Chibi Pest screamed out in surprised disgust.

"My clothes are disappearing!"

This was not an exaggeration; their clothes were slowly being eaten away.

"What's going on?!" Chibi Black Rabbit screamed.

"Oh right...the note at the bottom." Chibi Izayoi spoke, as if he recalled a vital piece of information.

Immediately all the females glared at him.

"WHAT WAS ON IT!"

"Upon finishing these questions, all clothing within the next five yards shall be slowly disintegrated and "Mysterious light-kun" shall appear to censor inappropriate views on the body." He spoke word for word, reciting from memory. The sentence was enough to make the girls pale. All they could do was watch their clothing being eaten away by an invisible force.

"Okay! All we need to do is finish up the questions before the clothes vanish right?!" Chibi Yō asked, a panicked tone in her voice even as she tried to remain calm.

"Yeah just three more people." Chibi-Izayoi smirked.

"Wait you said it was two people!" The girls shouted.

"Apparently I can't count today."

"…..You lied to us…"

"You might wanna speed up those answers ladies. I'm beginning to see some leg."

The girls panicked and began shifting through the fallen flash cards.

"O-okay so we have a new reviewer by the name of enemotou! Thanks again and Pest question!" Chibi Yō bowed towards the camera before turning back to the Black Percher. "Do you just enjoy kicking Makie in the head or is that your way of establishing a friendship?"

"I enjoy kicking her!" The maid declared without hesitation.

"DIE OUT LIKE YOUR DISEASE PEST!" The voice of the chibi trapped outside echoed through the doors, but no one paid any head as they shuffled through the cards once more. Chibi Pest found one and picked it up, trying to push her clothing down as her skirt was close to deteriorated.

"Hey! Question for Izayoi!"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Dodo so far? If she wasn't evil, would you consider her a friend? If so, why?"

"Never. She pisses me off."

"….That was unusually quick…."

"That and she's unhinged. I can't trust her." The blonde decided as his pants slowly vanished. "Wait, why's it affecting me?"

"It never specified gender!" Chibi-Black Rabbit shouted. "Keep going, two left!"

"No we're skipping one!" Chibi Asuka declared.

"Why!?"

"Shiroyasha."

"….We NEVER tell her what is occurring…got it?" The rabbit glared down at the girls, who could only agree.

"I found it! It's JNaegi!" Chibi Yō shouted as she held in her hand the rest of the flashcards.

"The first isn't a question so…Ah Asuka! He wants to know if Deen can be outfitted to become stronger with any materials out in Little Garden? Asuka, would you go on quest to make Deen stronger?"

"If it means making myself stronger then yes! I refuse to be the sit out during Gift Games or being the weakest link!" Chibi Asuka placed her hands on her hips, sticking out her nearly revealed chest out in pride. Until she realized that her clothes were nearly gone. "AAAAAH!"

"Kuro Usagi; are your oppai a size C? I'm not trying to be a perv but you know, a lot of milk does a body good!"

"I immediately declare my right to private info-"

"She's double D!"

"I'll murder you!" Pink overtook the blue on Black Rabbit as the chibi glared harshly at the boy.

"Makie!" Chibi-Pest called out. "It asks if you fall under fatalism, determinism or somewhere in between?"

"Uh...wow how DO I answer that?" Makie's voice was heard despite the soft muttering.

"WHO CARES JUST ANSWER!" Chibi Pest screamed out.

"HEY! This is a VERY Philosophical question! These take time!"

"Dammit..."

"I guess...well...WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

The room was immediately drawn to silence, not even the disintegration of the clothing was able to progress. They were all stopped by the decade's most powerful meme.

"There, that answers my question."

"...When did you even get a chance to see that series?"

"...We have plenty of free time between this segment and the story...I decided to use that time to catch up on stuff I missed."

"If she wears one sunglasses next lesson, we might have a problem." Izayoi whispered to himself. "Anyway next."

"This one's for Jin." Chibi-Pest answered. "It's asking if he's used his shota looks to get us to do stuff for him. What kind of question is that?"

"Like he would. That's something Izayoi would do!" Makie shouted from outside of the library. "Not counting the ice cream problem last week."

"Oh yes that..." The girls chuckled in amusement.

"Alright one more question and we are done!" Chibi Pest declared, her clothes nearly gone by the invisible light-kun that began taking over. "For the team, at your current levels could you guys defeat a low-level demon?...Really? That's your question? Well JN let me put it to you this way. They defeated me, who was a 5 digit Demon Lord in power...so the answer is YES!" The demon Lord screamed out in pure frustration.

"So we are done!" Black Rabbit shouted. "End it now! Any longer and... Oh dear." Slowly her shoes began to vanish leaving her in disappearing lingerie. "End it now! Please!"

"SHUT OFF THE CAMERA!" Chibi Asuka activated her power of Authority. Within seconds, the camera was black.

"...I thought I told you to end it!"

"You told them to turn the cameras off!"

"Whatever! Just close the segment!" Chibi Pest declared.

"Hello there [No Names]!" The familiar voice of [Thousand Eyes] Floor Master rang out. "How have you..."

"Shiroyasha!" Chibi Yō shouted.

"Medics! Hurry Shiroyasha passed out!" Chibi Asuka exclaimed.

"...Wow...we killed Shiroyasha with fanservice-"

"END THE SEGMENT!" Black Rabbit's voice boomed over Chibi Pests.

**END OF SEGMENT**

**And thus Chapter 15 is out…I would like to say we reached a halfway point but…thing is…I keep getting idea and changing them. XD**

**So we got through this chapter, and if I made any mistakes tell me…politics and I are…well not good I can tell you that much. **

**School will be starting up next week so updates will be…scarce depending on what is going on as I runaround with my head cut off trying to figure out if I can rent books or not because used and new….yeah close to 150-200 and I can only spend 650….and I have four classes…yay….**

**Luckily though one of my classes is 4 hours a day, 8 weeks. So that will end by…mid October? Yeah. But that will be the source of many stress hairs. **

**Anyway, we, as in my amazing partner who has been with me through thick and thin, Shadow Ninja Koopa, and I will still be updating this story but we will also soon be focusing on Dissidia 021 Viginti Unus Final Fantasy! For those that migrated from there to here, rest assured the chapter is in progress….and by that I mean planning stages. **

**For those that haven't read it….if you like Final Fantasy go read it! I have been given nothing but good reviews so I am allow to boast and say IT IS GOOD! **

**Well that's all for today, keep those questions a coming along with reviews, and remember! Reviews are the life blood of a fanfic, and without reviews…it DIES!**

…**.Which reminds me…I need to make a few reviews myself…after I finish the last chapter of Dawn of Chaos…DAMN THAT CHAPTER IS LONG! XD**


	16. And Thus The Three Day Break

**Chapter 16: And Thus The Three Day Break Leads to A Victory Plan?**

The Vampire Maid and the Homunculus walked through the grounds of the upper levels of the [Underwood City]. The roads were silent, several whimpers there and there but nothing that could engulf the area they were in. This was the refugee grounds for those that survived the sudden outburst of water that carried away many of the citizens. The mortality rate was looking to be in the triple digits from what Makie could hear around her.

-…So easily…they killed that many people…so easily…without care…just…how…

The thought of killing another person, the mere thought of robbing another life, of being a thief that even God would condemn. Her body trembled, fingers digging onto the arm she took a hold of. The homunculus felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. It was like she was falling, her organs sinking with every step. The fall from the sky she recalled was nowhere near like this.

"Makie."

The aforementioned girl looked up. Crimson eyes widened at what she saw. They were at one of the branches of the Underwood tree overlooking the town. However, that wasn't what her eyes sat upon. A large rundown castle was planted in a ground far off from the area of the tree.

Makie looked silently up at the large castle. There wasn't much she could say at the large piece of architect. A part of her wondered what it would be like to live in such a place as a princess or a servant. But to feed those thoughts wasn't why she was here.

To the left of her was Leticia, her eyes narrowed as she looked upon the old castle. Makie wasn't sure why she was bought here, it couldn't have been sightseeing so was this place apart of something much bigger?

"Leticia...what is this place?" Makie muttered out, completely bewitched with the fallen castle.

"This...used to be my home."

"...Huh?"

The vampire looked up at the white haired girl. Red eyes grew wider with every second, her hair slowly developing split ends due to the humidity.

"How much do you know about vampires Makie?"

"Well...given several sources...and how divergent they became..." Makie didn't know how to explain it. She searched every book she read regarding vampires, whether fiction or articles written about their existence. Even if there were different materials, they all had the same theme, and the original source.

"The basics are they are blood sucking creatures that thrive in the night due to the sun, and they all originate from one novel. Dracula. A story based on the European legends about Vlad the Impaler...and Elizabeth Bathroy. Dracula came from the world child of the dragon. So when you said your last name was Draculair...ahahahaha..."

"You too thought I was Dracula."

"Let me put it to you this way...if Sun Wukong is really a girl here, it wouldn't be that hard to imagine King Arthur as a woman, a male siren, and the very first recorded Vampire in history that started a large trend, as a little girl."

"Hmm...You have gotten used to Little Garden quickly."

"Well, it is like a giant fractured fairy tale. But you didn't bring me to here to talk about Dracula did you?"

"No, I did not. But I did bring you here to talk regardless." A small sigh escaped the maid as she shook her head. "Has anyone told you about me?"

"No. All I know about you is that you're a maid and that's it."

"Is that it?"

"...And that you are a former [Demon Lord]..."

"What if I told you...the vampire race is nearly extinct because of me becoming a Demon Lord?"

"….Huh?" Makie's jaw dropped.

"It's true...I...was the princess of the Vampires. This castle…once floated in the sky."

-…I now hide my remark about this castle being Laputa and the cause of it falling...

"In the beginning, Vampires did not come from the distant past, but from the future."

This formation caused the homunculus to face the smaller vampire.

"So...wait...you...EVOLVED?"

"Not necessarily." The blonde haired maid shook her head. "I come from a bloodline descendent of a dragon."

"Wait, is that where the big named vampires got their names from? I mean Dracul meant 'Devil' and the dragon was a symbol of the devil, so is it because of their bloodline that they received those names?" Makie questioned.

"You could say that. We came from them and became our own species from there."

"So...it was a process of evolution in the end huh? Wait...extinct..." The word flashed through her mind once more. If there were so many-

"...Leticia...did you..."

"Yes. I killed them all."

"...No way..."

"Well that's not entirely accurate. A civil war broke out. It was because of a new [Sun Authority] being made especially for us."

"A...new [Sun Authority]?"

"The [Sun Authority] is a special right that allows you to control the sun and its properties. Its only given to those deemed exceptional. Shiroyasha is currently in possession of 14 of those authorities due to her role as [Floor Master]."

"So she is able to control the sun's movements, and wait there is more than ONE?!" Makie's eyes widened.

"That's right. The [Floor Master] was originally a plan concocted by the Vampire Race. We are able to walk outside in the sunlight due to the special curtains hovering over the gates of the Litte Garden. This world, which has welcomed us, allowed us to thrive in the daylight. We sought to protect it. When Little Garden was first formed, the lower gates were in chaos. The Vampire Race took on the role of protecting the gates from the [Demon Lords]. We gained the titles of [Knight of Little Garden], and created the [Floor Master] system for the sake of protecting the 5th-7th gates."

"..." Makie said nothing. How could she? She was being told something that was both incredible and amazing. But...what did this have to do with the extinction of the Vampire Race?

-...Wait...a new sun authority being made for them, as Floor Masters...

"The Civil War...was over that ONE authority?" Leticia's eyes narrowed, confirming Makie's suspicions. "...Even if its powerful...why kill each other?"

"...I...to this day still don't understand. But...power can corrupt someone. The civil war took my parents...my little sister...everyone I loved...was mercilessly slaughtered. By the same people I swore to protect, the same vampires I lived with. This rebellion was quelled, when I became a [Demon Lord] by activating a [Gift Game]. One that was terrible. But back then I didn't care. I wanted revenge. And so...I slaughtered my people..." Hands that were tiny compared to Makie's clenched, her arms shook tremendously. The pressure applied to her hand was enough to speak miles about her words.

-This...kind, caring person...those events that were out of her reach...events she could never change...the rage and grief she felt...the sense of failure...how...did she even recover...

"...Le-"

"The game was put to a halt." The maid turned towards the girl. Vampire eyes that looked like she was about to cry stared into the red eyes of the homunculus girl, eyes that were filled with shock and disbelief. "My [Host Master Authority] was sealed away in this very place, along with the castle...and the Dragon that came from it."

"Dragon...serpent..." Makie spoke as if in a trance. If she was a descendent of a dragon, then naturally she would have control over one...or was it backwards? Was Leticia the dragon? She had so many questions, but her lips couldn't form the words.

"Eventually...I was forced into taking those powers back. My own [Gift Game] was to have me die in the end. But..." A smile formed on the vampire maid's face, one that was warm and serene. "I am still alive."

"...They're...even more amazing than I thought..." Her words, despite being of praise for the Problem Children, were downcasted.

"That they are. While they can be annoying at times, when they do something they'll do it to the best of their abilities. Even if it is at times meddling."

Makie smiled lightly but unknown to her it was crooked. Once more Izayoi was ahead of her in skills. If she was around would she still be left behind? But Leticia... They were similar. They both did things they weren't proud of. One in her sane mind and the other didn't even know she had done such things.

"...Leticia...why...did you tell me this?"

"...You already know...Makie. They were faces you never known. I killed people I considered to be comrades. We both committed a sin, but...you were not in your right mind. I was. So please, do not let what occurred in the past trouble you. It is...hard to swallow such actions. But never let it stop you from moving forward."

"...You weren't even there. How did you know?"

"Your eyes. They were like mine at one point. And...those same eyes tell me, that you are a very gentle girl." A luminescent blush began to form on the cheeks of the homunculus, but it quickly faded just as soon as it revealed. Makie's eyes looked down otno the ground. Her hands weaved their way into her vision.

"…Thou shalt never kill…the last commandment of the testament…" Her words were in a monotone nature. Leticia realized it; the girl was trying to suppress her emotions.

"I…was always taught to never steal from another. No matter what that persons' possession always belong to them. A life was similar. I...didn't want my life to be taken away…and that feeling told me…it was the same for others. I told myself countless times…I would never do it…and as such…I looked down upon the murderers, and the killers, and the homicidal freaks. I considered myself better than them, because I knew better, because I was better than them. I…it wasn't kindness Leticia…it was stupid, self-conceded thoughts."

The blonde vampire narrowed her blood red eyes.

"And now…being told I took a life…I mean…they could be lying…but the thought…knowing I COULD do it…it's…scary…freighting…I feel like I could make that mistake easily…" Her arms wrapped around her trembling form, a startled smile growing on her face. Makie was slowly growing unstable with the news.

The undeniable thought of killing another was enough to cause her to deny this reality.

"…That mental block is what keeps you from doing so."

"Huh?" Makie looked up, her red eyes boring into Leticia's crimson orbs.

"The thought of killing another, it is scary. The process of doing so, it is horrifying. Those are your two thoughts correct? You say you're self-conceited, I say you are kind, because you know of the horrors of murder. You understand the weight it carries, whether you have performed the act or not."

"I…don't understand…" The words were convoluted to Makie. Leticia took a deep breath before continuing.

"You have the knowledge and yet not the wisdom of the act. Perhaps it is best you never learn the wisdom of that act. Knowing is good enough. We do not have proof that you have…but…you believe those words…why?"

"…." Makie bit her lip. It was true; she denied it when she was first told it. Her first act would have been to cover her ears, but she drawn out the noise from the Hell Raven, thinking of it as mere child talk from the little girl.

And yet her heart sank, collapsing in on itself while beating, her ears rung, as if she was recalling a slight scream.

Those actions, followed by guilt, were enough to make the girl believe she did so.

"I…call it a hunch…and sadly…I'm a 100% hit rate…"

"…Then…we shall assume you have…" Leticia saw the way her eyes darkened. The paling face, the tremors, it was all the same when she was faced with the undeniable fact of her sin.

"But…you were not in your right mind, I was. You were being controlled, I wasn't. Makie…you are still innocent of your actions, because the mind was not part of the body's actions. A body is merely a vessel for our souls, our essence. Your body may have performed an act, but under the control of someone else. Your soul, your essence," Leticia pointed towards Makie's heart, "Was not part of the act. Your kindness is your strength Makie. And that was involved with anything that [Jabberwocky] has done. If it was…well.."

A smile that would put a mother's to shame spread across Leticia's delicate features.

"I am positive…you would have done everything in your power to save them, to stop the madness of [Jabberwocky]."

To hear such praise from the former royalty, true confidence in the homunculus girl, made the girl's negative thoughts erase. This was someone who had upmost faith in Makie, despite only knowing her for a week or two. The color returned, her cheeks flaring up at Leticia's words.

"T-thanks." Makie said as she turned away from the smiling maid. As the blush vanished, red eyes turned downcast. "Does... It ever get easier? I mean, knowing that you were the cause of pain... How do you..."

"Live with it? You take it day by day and it slowly becomes easier on you. Eventually, what you've done only becomes a memory that you can lock away easily."

"..." But she didn't recall the events. Was it a good thing then that she didn't remember? was it a good thing that she was brainwashed?

-Even so...it was still these hands...

"...I guess...all I can do is walk..." In the distance, behind the fallen castle, the sun set behind the horizon, dying the twilight horizons with a dying orange and a growing blue.

"...This day sucks..."

"Indeed...though...what will you do now?"

"...What...can someone like me do? That Gift Game...and this upcoming one...it's about me. I couldn't do anything earlier...I can't fly, or control a golem, nor do I have crazy strength as Izayoi. I can barely accelerate time, I can barely rewind time, I can barely teleport, just...all I can do...that is actually useful, is look in the future...and even then that only leaves me on support..." Her right hand clutched the timepiece around her neck.

"Then support them." Makie's eyes went to Leticia. "Supporting is still important. I know you want to be able to help them but you still can. If something goes wrong, you can help them find a way out of it. Without you, there's a good chance more lives will be lost."

"...Why say that?"

"Makie...you might not even be using the full extent of your power."

"...Oh no really?"

"That was unnecessary, but understandable. You are aware of a function of your [Gift] being unlocked with each number on the clock. However, what about the limits of your power?"

"..My limits?"

"How long can you hold out a specific function? How fast can you accelerate? What is the limit of your rewinding? How far can you observe with your future sight? Makie, you gift is event manipulation. Your gift is full of possibilities. If trained, you could even control fate and possibility. Of course this is merely speculation."

Control fate? Those words struck a chord with the homunculus. Would it be possible to go back and see her father and return that way? Would she be able to stay in both worlds? The possibilities that she could have...

But she also never thought of her limits. It was usually a quick burst that she used. Perhaps she would try to speed up her own reading abilities next time. Shaking her thoughts away, as much as she wanted to use her powers for mundane use, she had to focus on the bigger picture. She had to help her friends and Izayoi so she could become a bigger help to them.

"Okay...I get what you are saying...but that doesn't change the fact that right now I am pretty much useless in this kind of Gift Game."

"Gift Games were originally the trials Gods and other mythological beings gave to the humans to test themselves, they were separated into three categories; Intelligence, Valor, and Strength."

"This one is strength right?" Makie sighed heavily.

"...I believe this one is intelligence. And from what I understand...Izayoi boasts well of your own."

Intelligence? The game was meant to be a race wasn't it? What would intelligence have to do with something like this Gift Game? Makie sighed as she tried to figure what the vampire had meant. [Caucus Race] was a survival game combined with running not like the original.

-Wait, the original…

"I think I understand." The girl let out a small grin as she figured out what was going on. "Hey Leticia, can you help me with something?"

"What do you require?" The maid asked happy that the girl was becoming happier.

"I need..."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The shopkeeper of the [Thousand Eyes] Branch owned by Shiroyasha and Saurian Demon King walked through the streets of the city. To say upset was an understatement. All she wanted to do was find the girl to tell her of the information her masters had obtained. But instead, she was roped into a Gift Game and swept away.

-If I hadn't found a way to seal myself within that house, I most likely would be ones of those carried on the backs of the gryphons up there...

Dark blue eyes gazed up. The sunset colored skies of [Underwood] were now the funeral grounds for those that perished during the events of the cancelled game.

-Those poor souls. Living or dead, they must be in pain right now...

Shaking her head away from the morbid thoughts, the woman continued her search for the missing girl and give out the information that she had learnt. "Where are you Makie-san?"

Miss Blue ran from rooftop to rooftop, jumping across trying to find the white haired girl. She was nowhere to be found sadly. Her face scrunched up in annoyance, all Miss Blue could do was think of places her quarry might be. The first place coming to mind was the meeting hall.

-If the game was cancelled, they would require her presence. She was an influential member of that community...

Another thought occurred to her. It had been some time since the game was cancelled and there was a high chance the meeting had already finished. If that was the case, going all the way to the meeting room to learn it was over would have been a waste of time.

Her next thought was to find the place where they were staying and ask one of the others if they had seen her. Hopefully Black Rabbit would be there for she was the only polite member apart from the quarry.

As she ran atop the roofs, watching as the survivors try and find out about their loved ones, her eyes came upon a familiar face. A woman with silver hair,m a white gown and a mask.

-That woman...

"Faceless!" The warriors turned around, seeing the shopkeeper run her way.

"Shopkeeper of [Thousand Eyes]. Why are you here?"

"Part of a delivery of sorts. I am looking for Black Rabbit; can you tell me where she is?"

"I have not seen her." The woman admitted. A sigh escaped the shopkeeper as she massaged her temples.

"Ok, how about anyone else from [No Name].

"Kasuakbe-san and Kudou-san, I've seen them."

"Where are they!?"

"They just left, saying they needed to go talk to a young woman and the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]."

"Which direction!?"

"Towards the meeting hall. May I inquire as to what this about?"

"To put it simply a Homunculus. Thank you for your assistance!" The shopkeeper shouted as she continued on her way to the meeting hall leaving a confused Faceless behind.

"Homunculus? Does she mean this 'Alice'?" She pondered before shrugging. No use dwelling on things she was bound to know shortly. She would find out sooner or later.

As the shopkeeper made her way to the meeting hall, she began recalling the words of the ones who sent her here to [Underwood]. The information regarding the homunculus girl, it was something that would change her views on her own life. Would it be wise to tell her? The shopkeeper herself thought it was best she never learns.

"You have yet to find her?"

A familiar, male voice caused the blue eyes of the woman to widen.

Her body turned swiftly.

Standing on a rooftop alongside her was a cloaked figure dressed in white and red robes. In his hands was a black, leather bind book. The hood covered his face, but the shopkeeper knew who this was and sought to glare at the being.

"No I have not. You did not make contact with her right?"

"Of course. I have not met the girl just yet."

"Then don't." Miss Blue snapped at the man. "I would prefer if you didn't go anywhere near her."

"Still dislike me huh? Well, that's fine I suppose." He mused as he turned the page of his book. "Don't you have somewhere you are meant to be or are you struggling to find the right words?"

"It's doesn't concern you. You may be a customer but don't get involved with my work."

"Wasn't planning on it. But, I think you should get it done with. She would rather hear it from acquaintance then one of the undesirables of our world."

"...Truly, you have not changed. That complex personality that is so easily ready to beat down at your broken pride is horrendous." And with those words, the shopkeeper left the cloaked figure at the rooftops.

Under the hood, the eyes of the man watched the woman leave.

"Ah yes...but that is one of the traits of those who have lost their morality, is it not?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie and Leticia had returned to the meeting hall, a smile on the girls face. While she was not ecstatic, she was content with the knowledge she had and the plan in store.

Leticia herself was also under the effects of the smile, however she felt a bit displeased with herself. Such a simple way to help out and yet it was something only Makie could do.

-To think I didn't even realize it.

It was one of those moments where something so obvious could be so elusive that it takes another, younger generation to be brought out into the open.

-I'm not that old... Am I?

Shaking her head away from bizarre thoughts, she stopped as she stopped behind Makie.

"Is there something wrong?" Looking in front of the girl, the maid blinked as she noticed Yō and Asuka smiling innocently.

"Um... What did you two do?"

"Makie? Would you mind coming with us?"

"Uh…" She never had a choice. Yō and Asuka took the girl by both arms and dragged her along. Makie shifted her head left and right, worry growing on her face. The girls stopped. Makie looked in front of her.

Izayoi was there. Grinning. Holding a bucket.

"…Oh don't you EVEN-"

_SPLASH! _

"Whoops!" Izayoi exclaimed with pride in his voice.

Makie was now dripping wet.

Why you asked?

Izayoi (on accident) dumped an entire bucket of water onto the silverette's form.

"What was that for!?" She yelled at the blonde.

"Sorry, that wasn't meant for you." He admitted for it was, of course on accident.

"Going to kill you!" She growled before Asuka and Yō turned around and began to drag her away again. "What are you doing!? Let me kill him!"

"But Makie, your all wet. You need to dry off." Asuka stated.

"Or at least take a bath. How about you come with us?" Yō questioned. Makie blinked before she realized what was going on.

"Usurpers! Traitors! All of you! Let me go and let me kill Izayoi."

"See you monkey!"

"Sakamaki there better be an EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" And this the dying screams of a young girl echoed through the halls as the girl was taken away by her fellow community members.

Izayoi turned to Leticia. The vampire's interest was perked. He was smiling, and yet it was different from the other times. This one seemed gentle.

"Thanks Leticia."

"For what?" The maid smiled knowing what the boy had meant.

"For getting her back to being her usual primate self. Go and join them alright?" The blonde stated as he began to walk away. Leticia shook her head in amusement before going off to join the girls and the still screaming Makie.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

[Underwood] Leafy Emerald Green Hall, Large bathhouse

After what seemed like ten minutes to the homunculus girl, the now soaked Makie sat within the large pool of the Bathhouse. The large bathhouse was located at the western side of the Great tree and similar to the other rooms, it was made from a gorged out tree burl. It was far different from a normal bathhouse as this hall was made from the naturally forming burl on the tree branch, without any extra materials brought in from the outside. The patterns on the wall were all in sync and it gave the bathhouse an inconceivable sense of wholeness.

Makie glanced around the emerald green halls.

"...This place...is rather pretty..."

"I'm glad you think so."

Makie shot up from the waters and turned her body around. Standing behind her was Sala, alongside her being Black Rabbit, Yō and Asuka, each with towels wrapped around their bodies. Makie's first instinct was to cover herself.

"Y-Your...Sala...right?"

"That's right. It's nice to meet you outside of the meeting, Miss Kobayashi." The older woman smiled causing the younger to blush slightly. "Are you alright."

"I-I'm fine. Just don't sneak up on me, ok?"

Sala smiled as she entered the water, ripples spreading out. The other girls joined as well, leaving Makie with a large blush on her face.

"Eh? What's the matter Makie?" Asuka asked.

"Your face is all red. Are you hot?" Yō followed up.

"Uh…no just…this is embarrassing…"

"Come to think of it…you had problems being in the bath with us back then too."

"Well…it's just…I…never took a bath with other girls…Not even…with my mother…"

"Not even with her?" Sala asked innocently. Makie just shook her head in response.

"Maybe when I was younger but... Probably not." She said looking down. Realizing that she had bought up bad memories, Sala decided she had to do something.

_**SPLASH**_

"W-what was that for!?" The silverette shouted. The salamander girl just smiled at the glare that was sent her way.

"You did say you were never took a bath with other girls."

"My, my Sala did you pick up a few of our bad habits?" Asuka giggled as Yō smiled. It was obvious what they had in mind.

"W-wait everyone...let's not tease her..." The moon rabbit spoke nervously.

"You're right." Makie smiled knowing the rabbit was on her side. Unfortunately, she was up against two of the problem children and an unknown force.

-Sorry, Black Rabbit. But I'm not getting splashed again!

_**SPLASH!**_

"Gurgle! Glub!" Black Rabbit shouted as Makie pushed her head down.

"Sorry!" She shouted. "There was a bug in your hair."

"BUWAAAAAH! Were you trying to drown Black Rabbit!?" The pink hair fizzled as it changed color, causing Makie to giggle.

"No, I wasn't. There really was a fly on your hair, see?" Makie pointed to a small fly that was trying to escape from the room. Black Rabbit frowned before she found herself underwater again. "And this was is just for fun!"

The rabbit immediately flailed about, causing Makie to voluntarily release the female rabbit. Black Rabbit came back up for air once more, panting as she glared at the white haired problem child, a large grin across her face that made the pink haired girl want to throttle her.

"Is there a problem?" Sala asked, a small smile growing as the other two grinned widely.

"S-Sala-sama?!" Black Rabbit shouted shocked by what had just occurred.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Black Rabbit's cheeks puffed out, her aggravation reaching its peak. Without hesitation Makie flew behind the rabbit and hugged her.

"Black Rabbit is sooo cute! I wanna have her as a pet!"

"Black Rabbit is not a pet!"

"Yes you are a pet!"

"Very much so!"

"The carefree duo can shut their mouths!"

"You two are at it again I see," Makie blinked as she recognized the voice, a smile growing on her lips as she turned her head. "Letici...huh? Who are you?" The normal, loli Leticia was not whom she was staring at. No, she was staring at possibly the most beautiful woman Makie had ever seen, not counting Black Rabbit.

And yet, she was positive this woman was Leticia. The same social grace and elegance that the now revealed Vampire Princess had was emanating from this woman.

"...Be...Beautiful..." Makie was awestruck by the new appearance of the vampire. Leticia smiled, but curiosity was drawn in her voice.

"I was expecting more surprise from you Makie..."

"W-well...yeah I am surprised but...how did you..."

"I have myself under seal for some time. I take on this form when my hair ribbon is removed."

"So...you placed a limiter on yourself?! Why your drop dead gorgeous!"

The compliment from the awestruck white haired homunculus made the vampire smile as she entered the water.

"I cannot always keep my appearance Makie. This is just my preferred way of handling things."

"...R-right...but..." Re eyed glared at the two Gift users sitting next to each other, smirking.

"Why didn't you guys say Leticia had an older form?!" She asked Yō and Asuka.

"No reason." They replied.

A blush rose to her face. Makie glanced around at the girls. Sala, Black Rabbit, Asuka, Yō, even Leticia were amazing in their own way. Each girl was beautiful, proud of themselves. Each shined with their own objective, their own skills.

...In short, Makie was beginning to feel highly inadequate. The homunculus girl looked down at herself. Immediately she submerged into the water.

-...I'm bigger than Yō...but I'm nowhere near as beautiful as these girls...Wait a minute...why do I care...

"Because you're not used to being around other girls." Black Rabbit whispered to her. The silver haired girl jumped slightly as the rabbit put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, but I could see it in your eyes. Are you... What's the word?"

"Embarrassed? Yes, but why do I care? I never cared before."

"I think it's because you were friends with Izayoi."

"Being friends with just a boy tends to have you question your morals. I'm willing to bet you don't even get embarrassed when he sees you in your underwear," Asuka shrugged, holding her hands out.

"W-why should I care if he does?" Red eyes glared sheepishly into blue orbs.

"I rest my case."

"The thing is Makie, you need female friends."

"...I tried...okay..." The homunculus girl turned her back to them, now intending on sulking at a sour thought. Izayoi was her only friend back then. Then again, once she had that rivalry to cling on, she didn't need anything else besides her Papa...and the friends she made through Canaria.

-...She does count...no...she was more like a mother than anything...She was nicer, kinder than my own...Even knowing about my Gift...Even so...I promised Izayoi I wouldn't say anything...

"Well you have us now, right?" Yō said, a smile growing on her face. The smile became contagious as the others began to smile one after the other. A small tear escaped Makie's eyes as she looked at the people who called themselves her friends.

It wasn't that long ago when she was all alone. But now, she had more people in her heart. More than she ever expected in her lifetime.

Sala felt a smile rise to her face. This child was much different than the one she faced before.

That child covered in red and grey was a fierce opponent, stronger than even the titans. To think the child that nearly slaughtered the [Draco Grief] Alliance now sat beside her in the baths.

And even more surprising, that she was a Homunculus.

-They are normally not that strong, and yet this child showed potential to match Faceless in a battle. How can this be? Even if it was her original body trasmutated through Alchemy, even if that raised the purity of the connection between her body and soul, that still shouldn't explain the large amount of power she displayed.

"Uhm...Sala-san?" The woman was startled. In front of her was the same girl that plagued her thoughts.

"Oh-Yes?" Sala smiled.

"..." Makie said nothing, only bowing her head.

"I...am sorry for any trouble I caused...I...was stupid. I apologized to just Mandora for the damage to his community without even thinking of the other representatives. That was wrong of me, and I realized it too late. I understand if you aren't willing to forgive me...but please believe me if I could undo what happened I would!" Her words were sincere, just as pure as the honest words she spoke to Sala's younger brother.

"It's fine. Makie, it wasn't your fault. I believe…if you were in control of your actions, you wouldn't have attacked at all."

"But I..."

"Makie, what you did as a member of [Jabberwocky] should not affect the you that you are now. You were an unwilling member of their community, regardless of what anyone says. I believe that when you apologized to my brother you also apologized to all of us. While it was directed at him, you meant it to all of us."

"...Even so...I still intend to apologize to you, and the others present...uhm..." Makie pushed her index finger into her head. "Ayesha...Jack...and Porol?"

"Yes!" Black Rabbit cheered. "Do you recall the names of the communities?"

"Oh [Will-o-Wisp] and [Six Scars]. Mandora was the representative of [Salamandra], and Sala is the [Floor Master], Representative and Leader of [Draco Grief] alliance and Leader of the attack force community [One Horn]."

"That's a rather impressive memory Makie, but where did you learn about Sala?" Asuka asked.

"Oh when I was in the Library..." Immediately Makie's face turned sour as she recalled the events of the library. "Speaking of that...Are you aware that Lachesis came to-"

"Lachesis!?" Sala immediately stood up. "Of the [Olympus Gods] Alliance? The same one that is part of the [Aeon Physikoi] Community?!"

"Uh…if she is a silver haired, killer maid then yeah?"

"Explain what occurred!"

"Okay, okay!" Makie raised her hands in defeat. Slowly she placed them down, sighing as she began recounting the events that transpired.

Sala slumped into the water, shocked by what had occurred under her nose. "To think they sent her."

"Who exactly is her?" Asuka asked. "And what is [Aeon Physikoi]"

"A high ranked community. They mostly stay away from affairs and let things run their course." The salamander explained with a sigh. "I haven't exactly met them but if they need something they send out one of their members, more specifically one of the three Fates."

"As in the Greek myths?" A nod was the response to Yō's question.

"Yeah. Lachesis is the middle child basically. She represents the present, the one who measures the life span of a person at time of birth. She was...a lot scarier than what Mythology depicted her as," Makie shivered under the memory. That was definitely a woman to be wary of.

"But why come after you? It's not like you had the choice to come back to life in the first place! What gives her the right to take your second chance away!?" Asuka shouted.

"Asuka is absolutely right!" Black Rabbit shot out of the waters of the bath. "First those horrid [Jabberwocky] fiends do god knows what and now one of the THREE FATES IS INVOLVED!"

"If it helps, she said she was going after them as well." Makie stated causing a small groan from Sala.

"This is not good." She said. "If Lachesis finds them, we will have a massive problem. [Jabberwocky] would be able to make demands for the loss of two members if Lachesis doesn't play a game against them. And considering her anger..." As her words trailed off the others understood what she meant.

If Dodo and Mock Turtle were eliminated outside of a game, the amount of penalties towards [Aeon Physikoi] and demands for her head would be massive and possibly the start of a Cold War between the higher up Communities and the lower ranked. For if someone higher up eliminated two members outside of a game, what's stopping the other communities from doing the same?

Then again, the [Jabberwocky] community has a less than inspiring reputation, perhaps the communities wouldn't mind. But then again, this could be used by several that the higher levels were abusing their power.

Sala felt a headache coming along, but managed to quickly erase it. She was the [Floor Master] of the South Side, it was her duty to protect the peace of the lower floors.

"We will have to find her and try to reason with her."

"You guys can, I'm not." Makie said, shaking her head. "I am not going anywhere near her."

"I have to agree with Makie on this one," Leticia nodded. "Makie shouldn't go anywhere near Lachesis while she is after her and [Jabberwocky]."

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Sala explained. "I'll be the one to talk to her. It's my duty as [Floor Master] to handle these duties."

"But is it alright for you to handle it alone?" Yō asked.

"Just because my strength has been greatly decreased, doesn't mean I still can't protect myself. Lacheis would have to cut her power in order to come here, and I know she won't be looking for a fight from other communities unless they directly stand in her way. I am simply going to dissuade her from her actions." The confidence that brimmed from her voice was more than enough for Makie to realize this woman truly believed she could do it. It was not a possibility but a fact.

-...so...Why am I here again?...Oh...

At that moment Makie was reminded of her plan.

Should she tell them?

Or wait to be debunked by the blonde critique she needed to talk to?

-Might as well wait...

Letting herself sink deeper into the water, Makie decided to relax for the time being. Allowing Izayoi to think of his own plan would be fine. And if he has nothing, then she can show him up.

"Well let's not worry about the Gift Game or Lachesis for now!" Black Rabbit smiled, her hair returning to its natural blue as she spoke. "For now, why don't we have a girl talk?"

"Girl talk?" Makie raised an eyebrow.

Asuka and Yō both gave her looks that screamed indifference and surprise.

"You..."

"Never had a girl's talk before?"

"N-no?"

"..."

"..."

The expressions of the girls pissed the white haired homunculus off. She saw pity on their faces.

"Poor monkey,"

"You obviously never had a girl friend huh?"

"DON'T RUB IT IN!"

"Stuck with Izayoi has only hurt her in the long run."

"We should keep Jin away from him as well then."

"We get it! I've never done girl talk before!" Makie groaned in exasperation. "But is it really that important?"

"YES!"

"As if YOU TWO knew what a girl talk was BEFORE I told you about it!"

***pak**pak***

And just like that, a paper fan fell onto the heads of the two girls. Makie could only glare at them.

"...You two...are horrible..."

"W-well then, let's just begin our talk then," Sala raised her hands, trying to calm the moon rabbit down.

"Sure but...what exactly is a girls talk?" Makie asked, her gaze on Leticia.

"It is simply a talk where we get to know one another."

"Like introductions?" A near silent giggle caused the silver haired girl to grumble in annoyance. "Then explain to me what it is, oh great masters of knowledge."

What followed soon after were the feminine laughs of girls getting to know one another.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi 's eyes were on a hard cover copy of Alice in Wonderland. Currently he sat on a chair in the VIP room. After the day's events, he decided to best make his time in researching ways to counter the new community. However, no matter how many times he read the book, there were things he couldn't grasp.

-Were these the actual characters or codenames they use?

The boy ruled out that it was the latter, and yet the stories about the Mad Hatter he heard caused him to rethink this theory.

-Hatter might have been crazy but he still had friends he cared for. If what the others said was true, then this one doesn't care about his allies. On the other hand, his madness had to have been true. Meaning it couldn't just be a code name.

Sighing, the boy placed the book down as he lightly massaged his forehead. His mind a blur as he tried to figure out what the Community would gain by attacking [Underwood].

-The [Death Eye of Baldor], its broken but its powers are still active, which is why they keep it sealed. Why would they need it? And why send Dodo and Mock Turtle for this game? Mock Turtle I can understand but...

There was more to this puzzle that he couldn't understand. Something was missing, that one important piece that could solve everything.

The doors to the library creaked open. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was, only focused on the book in front of him. And yet, he knew continuing to stare at a picture of Alice in the forest would do nothing for him except make him bored.

"Stare at it any longer and you'll set it on fire."

"You mean how you did once before?"

"That was a different case and you know that."

"Fair enough." The blonde boy raised his hands in mock surrender. Purple eyes looked up into the red orbs of the shorter girl.

"What's eating you?"

"...I think I have a plan to win the Gift Game."

Izayoi's eyes widened as he swallowed what she just said.

"Oh yeah, what are you thinking?" Makie's eyes quickly looked around, nervousness and fear shining through them. She leaned close to his ear and began to whisper her plan.

"I'm impressed Monkey, that's sneaky and underhanded. I like it." He had to admit, he was impressed by her plan. Though he was surprised he didn't think of it first due to overlooking one little detail.

"Glad you like it. You're not annoyed I stole your thunder?"

"Nah, it's a good plan, regardless of who came up with it."

-Then...I got worried for nothing.

"Okay then! But the problem I am having is the execution. When should it be done?"

"If we did it at the beginning of the race, we risk not finding out the truth."

"Wait…what?"

Izayoi set the book down next to him.

"What I mean is, more than likely they plan on using the game as a distraction. Gryphon did the same back at [Salamandra] to act as a diversion so the Hatter could get you back."

"So you think they are after me again?" Izayoi shook his head, unsure of his own thoughts.

"I think you're a secondary objective this time. But the [Death Eye of Baldor]. Back at the meeting they wanted to trade the tree's well-being for the eye. They want it for something but I can only guess what they need it for."

"Ok, what exactly is the eye? You mentioned it last time but what is it?"

"Oh...you mean you haven't put two and two together Makie? That's rather sad and you were reading about it earlier."

Makie raised an eyebrow to that. She read it earlier?

Death Eye...Baldor...Celtic?

"...Ah! Is that the eye of the Celtic God of Light and Purity!?"

"Bingo! The same eye that could actualize death simply by looking."

"...and HOW IS IT HERE?! No, forget it I don't want to know! I'll think about it later! Back to the plan!"

"Right. First off we are going have to compete in their game," Izayoi said before he was interrupted.

"Isn't that the wrong move? What if they go after me?"

"Nah, they need you alive so they'll go easy in you. After about, an hour or half an hour, we spring our trap. By that time they would have obtained or have gone after the eye itself. If they activate it on us, then we will stop them easy. If not, then we stop them from escaping."

"I assume you got that part covered?" The confidence in the boy's voice was enough to turn her question into a fact.

"That's right. And you got a part to play."

"...Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me? You really think I wasn't going to force your ass to work?"

"Uh no I was hoping to help but..."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. Why was this girl being so timid?

"Can you cut that out? Timid and monkey don't belong in the same thought."

"Thanks for being concerned."

"Don't mention it, now hopefully this is after we win the game and they don't have the eye. They'll try to escape and all you have to do is rewind time around them while we grab them. If they have the eye and activate it, get as any people and teleport out of there."

"One problem," Makie spoke up. "We don't know if I can teleport multiple people. Not to mention, holding them in a rewind will be difficult. Really difficult."

"We saw you rewind time when you fought the shopkeeper for [Thousand Eyes]."

"And I did manage to rewind some time during my Gift Game with Hatter. Though that wasn't difficult at all. I think my main problem was that I used several functions of my gift too much."

"A burn out time then?"

"I...think so. When I use my gift, I feel like I'm on fire. My muscles contract and my insides flare up." As she spoke her arms wrapped around herself. "Even with teleporting...my body is ripped from one place to another. I want to throw up when I land at the second point..."

"Sounds like what I experienced when I used the watch..."

"Huh? When did you use the watch?"

"During our fight." Izayoi's voice lowered as his answer drifted out.

"Ah...I'm...still confused about this. Answer my questions after we discuss this. So the plan is for me to try and trap them right?"

"Yep pretty much. So questions?"

"The gift came from Chronos right? Personification of Time, not the Titan right?"

"Well, technically it was a gift from Shiroyasha, a prize we won through a Gift Game."

"Which she got from Chronos because?"

"He wanted to test something and we got it because it kept exploding on him and Shiroyasha received it form him because he thought she could use it."

"...Was it something perverted?"

"Yep. How did you know?" A large grin was plastered on the blonde's face.

"It seems to be a thing here. If you aren't perverted you are a loli, if you are a loli you are extremely powerful or once important or still is important. If you are both you are ridiculously overpowered."

-Makes me wonder why there is no shotas here.

"What's with the small smirk there Monkey?" Izayoi's comment snapped her away from her bizarre thought to her small displeasure. Not because it was perverted, she was just curious why there wasn't.

"Ok so, Chronos gave Shiroyasha the watch, she gave it to you and then I got it right? Almost seems like too much of a coincidence."

"You're not the only one riding that train..." The mumble he released went unheard to the homunculus.

"So...now what?"

At that moment, Izayoi stood up from his seat.

A grin encased his face, one that said a simple phrase to Makie.

They had three days till the start of the game. Three days to solidify the plan she had.

And yet she should have known. Izayoi was only interested in one thing: Having fun.

"Oh no. I am not being roped into another version of your fun. Last time with the school library was enough!"

"In my defense, the bungee cord didn't break."

"We got caught before that happened and I was grounded from pleasure reading for a month!"

"I remember that. Good times but it won't be that bad this time. I promise." He said holding up his hands so Makie won't have a go at him for lying.

"... Fine. Let's do this."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Dodo stared at the city below from her place on the large roots, her legs swinging as she looked in wonder at the world below. It still surprised her that the world was like this. Such an amazing place was far better than the world she once had. A place that was cold, lonely and full of pain, a world that was only a one-third decent.

"Dodo." A voice caused her turn her head. Mock Turtle stood there, a paper bag in his hands. "Lunch time." He stated, an unseen smile on his face.

"Yay!" She cried as she snatched the bag from him. Reaching in, she was horrified to find a sandwich and a salad. "Doc."

"The sandwich is yours." The cloaked man said as he sat down next to her. "You need to eat more healthy."

"No, I don't! Lollipops are fine and cupcakes!"

"No they aren't. If they were you would be a little taller." Dodo pouted in response not happy that she wasn't getting good food. The doctor sighed before he pulled a juice box out of his cloak. "Then I guess you don't want this?"

"Oh! Mocky, you're the best!" The girl shouted as she grabbed her sandwich. "Oh ham!"

Another unseen smile filled the doctor's face as he watched the small girl enjoy the things she missed. He knew she was broken. Mentally she was extremely unwell and years of malnutrition had done horrors to her body. It filled his heart with despair at how the child was treated. "How is it Dodo?" As she went to open her mouth, he quickly stopped her. "Not with your mouth full."

The girl swallowed her food before she answered. "It's good. How can bread be this good? And it's white? I thought it was usually blue?"

"No Dodo, bread shouldn't be blue. That makes you sick." Mock Turtle told her as she looked confused. "You're not meant to eat it if it's like that."

"Ohh." Dodo nodded. "That's why I got sick sometimes. Thanks Doc!"

The man shook his head as he ate his salad. "I thought I told you this last week."

"Gryphon said that vegetables were bad for me and so was white bread." Sea green eyes narrowed as the doctor thought of ways to make sure Gryphon's next stay in the clinic wasn't as comfortable.

-Now it's going to take me even longer to get her to eat her vegetables.

"Doc. I have a question." Dodo said tugging on his sleeve. "Why did Alice seem shocked about pain? Isn't it good?"

Mock Turtle coughed lightly as he thought of the best way to go about the girl's question. "Well, to some people, pain isn't a good thing. It hurts a lot Dodo, but you already know that right." The little girl nodded. "While it does prove that we are alive, to a lot of us the pain is unbearable and we don't like feeling it."

"Ohh," Dodo said. "Then why do I like it? Is it because of the basement." She shivered lightly at the end of her sentence. She hated the basement, it was cold, miserable and it hurt so much. She didn't want to go back to that cold place. She didn't want to.

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" Tears threatened to fall as she shivered in misery. Her tears broke as warm arms cradled her.

"Mocky?" She whispered.

"Shh." He whispered back. "It's alright. You're not there. You're with me. It will be alright. I won't let them put you back there." The girl sobbed into his shoulder as he tightened his hold.

-Those beasts... To put a little girl through this. I will drown them the next chance I get.

"Dodo." At his words, the girl looked up into his shadowed eyes. "Did I ever tell you of the good doctor?" He asked as he handed her a lollipop. She shook her head as she began her treat. "There was once a good doctor, who cared for his patients. He would make many trips to make sure they were happy. At times his job was hard and he couldn't help everyone but he did his best and was rather well liked. One day, he helped a man. He was a thief that had hurt his arm. The doctor decided that he had to help the man regardless of his profession for he was a doctor. As he helped the man, he learned why he was stealing. His mother was sick and needed money to see a doctor. The doctor promised he would help and once the man was healed they went their separate ways."

"Mocky... But pain is good isn't it?" The girl asked again. She had to get closer to the warmth, it was safe there and there was no loneliness at all.

"To some pain is a bad thing." He restated. "The good doctor knew that and wanted to make sure everyone was safe. For living with pain is not a good thing."

"Then... Would the doctor hate me? I don't want him to hate me." She sniffled causing the doctor to chuckle.

"He couldn't hate you Dodo. He would never hate you.**"**

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie gulped silently as she stood on top of a roof, a flame burning silently on her chest as she stared at those around her. On the same roof as her were the rest of the [No Names] smirks and a frightened smile showing on their faces. On the other buildings were the other competitors. Mandora and his salamander warriors were frowning as the lizards hissed in distaste for the moisture in the air. Porol stood with a smiling Ayesha and Jack, a knowing frown on his face as his fur stood up on end. On the tallest building, Sala stood, worry in her eyes as members of her alliance prepared themselves for the worst.

Sharing a building was Miss blue who was inching away from an unamused Lachesis, her weapon at ready to deal with her foes. On the final building, Dodo sat with her feet over the side as she grinned, ecstatic at what was about to happen.

Atop of several roots Mock Turtle stood at ready, salt water spray forming nearby as Faceless stood at ready, preparing for her duty. She gave a silent nod to her unwilling partner as he raised his arms.

"Members of all Communities. Are we ready to begin?"

"You're as slow as your name turtle!" Izayoi remarked.

"Then..." The doctor of [Jabberwocky] raised his arm.

The Water Tree groaned once more, a large earthquake shaking the very grounds of the city and plains, everything that was connected to the tree shook with incredible force.

"Let us begin the game..."

From the ground, a geyser of water burst open, spraying the ground innocently before several more opens up. The salty liquid spiraled before they charged forward, aiming for anyone in their way.

"Everyone move away now!" Mandora's orders were met by everyone, most of not all of the communities leaving the rooftops for the skies or another area.

Makie panicked, how could she avoid that?! Just before she could hopefully jump to another rooftop, a shadow overshadowed her sight.

Izayoi stayed behind, walking in front of Makie.

"Wha!? Izayoi!?"

"Hey Maki...remember how you said you wanted to see what I was like when going at it seriously?"

"Ahh..."

Izayoi gripped his fingers into a fist, and with enough force, punched the incoming geyser of water.

The torrent broke apart sending streams of water harmlessly into the air. Several streams reconnected in the air while the remainder began to grow on the ground creating several puddles that awaited their next order.

"..Aaahhaa..." Makie whispered as she stared gob smacked at her friend's power. By all logic, he should have been knocked away and died within seconds due to the force of the water. Yet he was able to destroy it instead? It confused the girl beyond measure.

Was this…Izayoi's true strength? If he had this much power…but how could he? Was it his gift?! The questions piled up.

The frivolous smile he wore on his face was met with the dispersion of the water. Mock Turtle, even under his hood, trembled with shock. he knew the boy was strong, but to completely negate his water tower?!

"...You live up to your reputation...Sakamaki Izayoi..."

"He does doesn't he?" Asuka whispered. "Perhaps you should cancel your game now." The hooded man shook his head, unable to believe that just occurred.

"No, I have my orders. This game will continue regardless of his powers. No one is unbeatable especially monsters."

"Monster huh?" Izayoi muttered. "Can't tell if you mean me or yourself."

"Spare me your remarks and focus on surviving."

-Focus on surviving...yeah...that is something I should be doing...

The thought passed through her mind, but it was unable to cause her to move.

Makie could only watch in amazement, the true strength of Sakamaki Izayoi.

Dodo flapped her wings, leaving Mock Turtle's side.

"Mocky! Imma go play with the red girl and animal girl!"

"Kasukabe take Makie and make sure she isn't disqualified!"

"Wha-" Makie didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Yō wrapped her arms around Makie's waist. Within seconds both took off, Makie screaming in shock at the sudden jump into the air.

Wait...air!?

Makie looked down...and she could honestly say that they were now thirty meters above the battle zone. In hat instant, all the color of Makie's skin faded, becoming pure white, her eyes dilating at the sight.

"...oh my god..." Within seconds her arms were around Yō's body, holding onto the girl for dear life.

If there was one thing that she was frightened of besides thunder...it was heights.

"Guh!?" Yō blurted out on reflex. "Makie...too tight...not that high up."

"I DON'T WANNA DROWN AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA BE A BIG GIANT SPLAT ON THE GROUND!"

"You won't if you don't stop struggling."

"LIAR!" Before she could continue her outrage, a flame of energy flew past her face. Dodo grinned darkly as she flew after the two, wanting to play with her new friends.

"Let's play a bit longer!" She shouted as he flames burst into life on her arms.

"That's my cue!" Makie exclaimed, grabbing her watch around her neck. "GAMMA!"

The world around them changed.

The colors were inverted.

The sound was nearly gone.

There was no scent.

Yō's eyes widened. This world was similar, and yet different from when she used the watch.

"This is..." Yō muttered, watching as Dodo moved slowly towards then, so slow Yō could easily outrun her.

"Gamma is the acceleration of a person's time. But for us it slows down the time for everyone else. The power only affects us. Now fly!"

"Right." Allowing herself to speed up slightly, Yō sped past the slowed down hell raven. The world confused the animal lover as she continued to soar. It felt somehow colder than normal and with no scents to reassure her, it was almost like she had fallen into another world.

Izayoi watched the speeding Yō and Makie fly away from Dodo.

"Alright. We just have to wait now…" The blonde turned back towards the green cloaked doctor.

With a hedonistic smile, the boy charged forth.

There was no need for introductions or snide remarks.

There was no need for cheesy one liners or a passionate yell.

All that was required for the boy was his usual laugh that spoke miles about his personality and desires.

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**And now for something different…**

A small, cloaked figure poked their head through the open library doors. The figure looked left, then right, and then left again. No one was inside. Good. The small, cloaked chibi tiptoed towards a bookshelf. No noise was created from this being. Arriving at the bookshelf, the chibi did nothing, only stand there. A hand arose from the black cloak, reaching for a book on the bookshelf.

_WHOOOOOOO!_

An alarm was triggered, startling the figure enough to make them trip on their own cloak. The lights turned on one by one, revealing the black cloak. Out from many areas of the library came Chibi Izayoi, Chibi Asuka, Chibi Yō, Chibi Jin, Chibi Leticia, Chibi Pest, Chibi Shirayuki and Chibi Lily.

"We got you, Ma~ki~e~!" As he spoke out her name, Chibi Izayoi ripped off the cloak.

Underneath was a teary eyed white haired homunculus girl, Kobayashi Makie.

"Aw come on! The lesson has been over for weeks! I should be safe from that stupid curse now!"

"Too bad." Chibi Izayoi stated. "We've been waiting for you for a reason."

"And that is... Wait why is everyone here?" As the words exited her mouth, the group of Chibi's quickly moved, grabbing the silverete from behind her. "Hey let go!"

"You see Makie, I'm on a break today. So taking over is..." A drum roll began in the distance as a large building slammed into the back of the library. A figure exited the new building as smoke and snow began to rise and fall.

"Shiroyasha-sama!" The Chibi's shouted as one as said girl emerged. A large grin on her face as she looked at her prey.

"...Huh?"

"Shiroyasha-sama will be doing the lesson today." Chibi Jin answered.

"Okay...but who is she?" Chibi Makie pointed to the woman. This woman that was with them...was definitely not Shiroyasha. Compared to the kimono, wa lolita style [Floor Master], this woman was a downright gorgeous...Makie couldn't even think of any other word other than God. Long, silver white hair, a Japanese kimono from the edo period with a sash that wrapped around her body, horns prodded out from her head, and yet it only added to the serene aura generated by the woman.

Comparing her to the perverted demon lord was like comparing the sun to an iceberg.

"You don't understand that is Shiroyasha." Chibi-Jin remarked.

"So she has a name similar to Shiroyasha?"

"No, no she is the [Demon Lord of the White Night]."

"So she took over Shiroyasha's previous position?"

"No this is Shiroyasha, the former demon lord-"

"So she is also like [Thousand Eyes[ Shiroyasha?"

"No this is Shiroyasha, the same one who works for [Thousand Eyes]-"

"So there is TWO Shiroyasha's at that shop? How do they keep in check which one is which? They call for Loli Shiro and Yasha?"

"I never thought Makie was this stupid...I mean she seemed pretty clever for her age..." Chibi Asuka spoke as Chibi Yō nodded.

"Nah she isn't stupid, she is in denial."

"Ahh gotcha."

"Makie, it's really her." Chibi Leticia said causing the girl to shake her head again.

"But it can't be. I mean, this one seems like a spoiler or something. Besides there can only be one Shiroyasha right... Right?! If there are two then..." The girl shivered in fear as the image of two perverted demon lords ruining the country side popped into her head.

"Makie...face it. THIS is the real Shiroyasha. Her REAL form. AKA, her form without her Divinity." Chibi Izayoi's statement managed to stay within her mind, the words becoming chains that encircled her brain.

"...So then..."

"Yep."

"...And then..." Chibi Makie raised a finger, pointed at the chibi adult demon,

"Yeah."

"...Can she..."

"Nope." Chibi Izayoi answered as if he could read the girl's mind.

Chibi Makie turned around, and saw that the adult Chibi-Shiroyasha was holding the loli's signature fan up to her face, hiding her mouth, but she knew by those closed eyes that the women was grinning.

...

"...I...think I need to lie down..."

"Yep! I'm taking over this section!" And with those words, Chibi Shiroyasha pulled out a massive card that read:

**Teach Me Shiroyasha-Sensei!: Episode 11.5 Return of Lost Souls GIFT GAMES and other MISCELLANEOUS!**

"OHOHOHOHO!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU SUPREME PERVERT!"

***pak!***

**BAM!**

From out of nowhere, pink haired Chibi-Black Rabbit swung her fan against the former demon lord's head, forcing the women out of the building, creating a large hole in the ceiling of the library.

Naturally Chibi Makie was peeved.

"Good, now that she is-"

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID RABBIT STOP MESSING UP THIS PLACE OF SILENCE AND SERENITY!" Chibi Makie screamed into the ears of the rabbit, causing the [Aristocrat of Little Garden] to shed a few tears in fear.

"B-but I got rid of her..." The rabbit sniffled as she looked away, causing Chibi Jin and Chibi Lilly to pat her on the back. Chibi Makie sighed.

"Well I suppose you did."

"I'm back!" The group jumped as Chibi Shiroyasha walked back in, a pile of clothes in her arms.

"What did you do!?" Chibi Makie shouted as she glared at the rabbit. "And what are those?!"

"Cosplays for you and the others!"

"WHAAAAA!?" Chibi Black Rabbit screamed out in fear, trembling as she immediately tried to make a break for the door.

The doors to the library slammed shut, causing the rabbit to pale.

A dark shadow engulfed her being, the rabbit dare not turn around for fear of seeing something traumatizing.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed before her words vanished into the darkness. Chibi Makie blinked before she turned around to see the Maids, Chibi Jin and Chibi Lilly building a small shrine in the rabbit's honor. Chibi Asuka and Chibi Yō sat their praying at the shrine with tears threatening to pour down.

"What?"

"Poor Black Rabbit…"

"She was so young…"

"I'M NOT DEAD!" The rabbit's voice echoed through the area as Chibi Makie sighed in grief.

"Let's just get through this. Okay Shiro…your teaching me about….WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO BE TAUGHT ABOUT THE GIFT GAMES IN THE FIC I START IN!?"

"Well, do you know where they come from?" Chibi Makie shifted slightly from where she stood.

"Well Alice in Wonderland..."

"Ah but what of the first you entered? Where was that from?"

"Sleeping Beauty or more exactly it's Norse origin of Brynhldr's sleeping myth. Just with me as Sleeping Beauty while sleepwalking if Izayoi is right."

"True. And your battle against Hatter?"

"Based on Alice's adventures in Wonderland. He took the lands from the story and I escaped from him. Have to admit, it was kind of pretty in a bizarre way."

"Good job Makie!" Chibi Adult Shiroyasha congratulated the girl.

"Like I said, what's the point? I get this stuff and the info dump was done with the chapters."

"This is just mostly review before I start talking about small stuff and thus more information to deal out!"

"Okay fine what's next?"

"Let's see...we can't go into details about the Gift Game Asuka and Yō participated in due to the festival going to restart once these hooligans are taken care of!" As she spoke, a white board began to grow from the ground, on it a badly drawn version of Dodo and Mock Turtle on it with the Hatter off to the side. "So let us move onto the miscellaneous stuff! More info dump for the readers!"

"Oh joy...Because THAT's what they want to read..." Chibi Makie sighed, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Hold it!" Chibi Izayoi shouted as a large word bubble appeared from his mouth. He paused before shaking his head. "You forgot one." Rushing to the board he quickly drew an even worse image of Gryphon. "We should add him."

"Alright, so why show these three... Four?" The silver haired girl said forgetting Gryphon again.

"Bah who cares! Let's start off with our recent new character, Lachesis!" Chibi Shiroyasha declared, waving around her fan.

"In the Greek Cosmology, Lachesis is the middle of the three sisters of Fate, or Moirai. She is the measurer of the thread woven, and in some texts, determines Destiny, or thread of life. Lachesis was the apportioner, deciding how much time for life was to be allowed for each person or being, so she was pretty much the one who decided how long you lived for. Let me spare you all, she is a bitch when things don't go her way. Case in point, she tried to kill you."

"I noticed." Chibi Makie deadpanned. "What else about her? Her weapon/Gift? Her game with Izayoi? Or how about her evil plot to kill me?!"

"Ah about that…well her Gift is related to her position. It allows her to cut a thread of a living person and essentially either shorten or end their life on the spot. Her knives connected by the red thread are the manifestation of that skill. However because she was in the lower levels, her powers are halved. As she is part of a section of the 3-Digit community [Olympus Gods] her power could damage the lower levels, as such, she needed to be nerfed!"

"Right…anything else?"

"Hmm…Well besides having a more complete version of your [Chronos Dial]…[Lunar Dial] was it? Well it's the same as your watch, but believe it or not, doesn't hold a candle to your Gift."

"Why not?" Chibi Makie tilted her head.

"[Pathway to the Future]. I believe the [Chronos Dial] and [Lunar Dial] were gifts made to go along with that ability. If Lachesis doesn't possess it, she can only use the watch's limited abilities. When used by someone with the right Gift, like you, you can use both your gift and watch to their full potentials because you have the two conditions necessary to do so."

"So…I'm stronger than her sealed self?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But she has more experience in combat. If Izayoi didn't have his cheat gift he would have lost."

"…Lost and death are two different things." Chibi Makie narrowed her eyes.

"Yeeaaah….we're still learning about him."

"We need more info on him." The two looked over at the boy who waved mockingly at them. The two rolled their eyes before going back to the board. "Bet the fans aren't happy about us saying that."

"They should be slightly happy that he finally can meet his match... Earlier than expected." Chibi Shiroyasha shrugged.

"We talking about Fanon or Canon?"

"Well...if they read the Light Novels on Bakatsuki they would know."

"...You are a lazy-"

"And now to clear up a misunderstanding with Lachesis." Chibi Shiroyasha's declaration was met with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Chibi Yō asked.

"Lachesis is one of the three Fates, but she is not the supreme fate. Her mistress is her creator and mother. I won't dive into too many details until they are properly revealed, but if the readers do the research, they will learn!"

"Giving it away slightly already? Ok who's next?"

"Dodo..." A bolt of lightning struck the ground outside causing the group to blink. "Dodo." Another bolt flashed outside. "Huh." Within unison more bolts struck lighting up the room immensely.

Looking over, the group noticed a dark grin on Izayoi's face as he kept mumbling the name over and over again.

Another flash of lightning, followed by thunder reverberated through the library.

"EEEEEEK!" Chibi Makie screamed out in horror, running away from the chibified night god and towards the corner. Grabbing several books, the chibi began creating a book house...made entirely out of books. Once the doorway was created, the chibi ran into the house, slamming the book door behind her. Several locks were heard, causing Chibi Izayoi to raise an eyebrow.

"...I am beginning to worry about you...and that is saying something..."

"It's your fault! Now get on with the lesson!"

"Well Dodo," the group ignored the bolt of lightning that fell as they continued their talk. "Her ability and species Hell Raven comes from Touhou's Utsuho Reiuji. Mostly because the writers wanted a powerful bird so they chose her as a base. Just different personalities which we will get into later."

"So they are now ripping off ideas from Touhou?" Chibi Izayoi asked.

"I don't think you should be talking YOUR appearance is strangely similar to Toyosatomimi no Miko!" Despite the many books Chibi Makie's voice managed to reach the library...at a normal speaking echo.

"...Of course you would know that..." Chibi Izayoi's eyes narrowed at the book house.

"Anytime! So her gift? Can we reveal that or?"

"I believe we can. Her gift is her flames powered by nuclear power. I believe it's called [Yatagarasu]."

"Yatagarasu….wait…oh never mind! But she is able to cause Lightning and Fire through her gift and I do NOT recall nuclear fusion being possible for that!" Chibi Makie's voice screamed from the house.

"Ah those you will have to find out on your own!"

"Well what good are you!?"

"The next is the turtle...ugh..." Chibi Shiroyasha groaned.

"Problem with him?"

"Just that we can't reveal too much about him. His Gift allows him to manipulate and summon salt water."

"Salt water?" Chibi Lilly asked. "I know we have water users but salt water?"

"Well, we can't give too much a way but it is because of what he is." Chibi Shiroyasha explained. "The biggest difference between fresh water and salt water is that his burns more when it gets into the eyes or wounds. As well as the mass being different. I believe it's called [Ocean's Revival]."

"Makes sense when you think about it..." Chibi Asuka spoke out, holding out her hands.

"Alright now for Gryphon. Give us the goods!" Chibi Izayoi demanded.

"Now Gryphon, here is an interesting fact. His human form actually uses a bit of Gilgamesh from the Fate series design. When his hair is down of course."

"He won't be happy about that." Chibi Jin muttered.

"Ah doesn't matter. He can complain as much as he wants, we won't let him in." Chibi Izayoi said. "Now his gift?"

"[Peryton's Hunger]. The name refers to the fact that Peryton's desire for their shadows which Gryphon uses. Using his power, he can sink into shadows, fire small streams of shadows, create peryton's as minions or change into one himself. Anyone caught by his shadows get transported elsewhere where they become his next meal." Chibi Shiroyasha explained.

"Ugh...he wanted to turn me and Black Rabbit into...where IS Black Rabbit?"

"I'm not coming out and you can't make me!" The voice of the moon rabbit was heard from outside the library doors.

"When did she..." Chibi Yō began but decided against it. Chibi Shiroyasha turned back to the large drawing board and marked out the three faces on it.

"Alright so now we got the three [Jabberwocky] members-"

"Hatter."

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT IZAYOI AND MOVE ON TO THE QUESTIONS!" Chibi Black Rabbit's voice echoed through the doors.

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Ok... I guess we are skipping Hatter for now then. Bladedknight's first." Chibi Shiroyasha said. "First off, it's asking if Makie would become part of the Lancer class due to her rubbish luck."

"Not a Lancer. I don't... Oh wait my broken scythe. Ok I kinda count. Black Rabbit would be better at it though."

"Black Rabbit has no desire to be a lancer!"

"Considering your crappy luck no wonder! Irony! Moon Rabbits are meant to represent luck but they don't have any!"

"You better keep yourself locked in that book house Makie-san!"

"Or what [Highborn of Little Garden (Meat)]?"

"Black Rabbit's going to KICK YOUR ASS!"

"How? You won't come into the Library and Makie's stuck in her book house." Chibi Izayoi's words were met with silence.

Neither side said a word even as the minutes passed.

"Oh this is boring, moving on..." Chibi Izayoi groaned.

"Right." Chibi Shiroyasha pulled out a flashcard. "This is another of Bladedkngiht's...upon the release of the latest volume, with Izayoi willingly placing himself on to the border of life and death more times than one could comfortably count, the threat of [Humanity's Last Trial] has finally been eliminated."

Chibi Izayoi remained silent.

"...Makie, in all your earnest feelings," Chibi Shiroyasha turned towards the book house. "Would you have wanted Izayoi to perish during the toughest fight he would likely ever have in his life? With all your gathered hatred and annoyance at Izayoi, would you really want him to die before your eyes? This goes to the rest of the [No Names] as well, what would you do if Izayoi perished failing to protect your community from a power great enough to "crush Little Garden"?"

The book door opened, Chibi Makie poking her head out of the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I really have to repeat all that?" Chibi Shiroyasha asked in annoyed tone.

The white haired chibi homunculus walked out, glancing at Chibi Izayoi to Chibi Shiroyasha.

"Izayoi...if I said Black Rabbit was wearing a sexy bondage outfit would you-"

Within seconds Chibi Izayoi and Chibi Shiroyasha was out of the library, followed by the unearthly screams of a familiar rabbit.

"Well…that was easy..." Chibi Asuka blinked. She was actually impressed with how that situation went.

"Will you answer?"

"Hm..." A blush appeared on Chibi Makie's cheeks. "This would be so much easier to say if it was back then but...well...No. I wouldn't want him to. Its selfish yes, but this comes from someone who HAS died. Dying sucks. You lose all your senses, first the ability to smell, then the ability to hear, then see, then feel...you lose everything. Sure he could have been great going out in a blaze of glory and would have made a great literary trick but...no. Just no. I don't want him to die. The three headed dragon of Askara is powerful...and if he DID succeed in killing Izayoi...knowing me I would have rushed in and tried to kill him in rage...but then I would recall why Izayoi did it. Granted I am stupid, I do stupid stuff. News flash everyone I am still a kid. And i hate that. So…if it ever crossed my mind...I would let fear take over and run. Take the community, use my power to its fullest potential and run. Izayoi doesn't do meaningful things half assed. And...given he did that to give the community a chance to escape, I would take it."

The No Name group that was still inside blinked. Now how could they follow up on that?

At that moment, a thought crossed the homunculus girl.

"...Wait...the power of time..."

"AND STOP!" Chibi Makie fell to the ground as Chibi Shiroyasha returned, having a chibi rabbit by a collar and Chibi Izayoi behind him with...

"FACELESS?!" Chibi Asuka exclaimed at the highest pitch.

"Yep! Found her wandering around and since several questions are aimed at her, including the lancer question which was meant to be answered by her but we decided to have Makie answer it..." Chibi Izayoi shrugged. "So, we decided let's bring her along!"

"My luck isn't that bad." Chibi Faceless stated. "Black Rabbit can do it instead."

"Faceless!" The rabbit shouted in shock and horror.

"Ok next question." The demon lord interrupted. "Faceless, do you want to join Asuka and Yō's Okurimono Girl group."

"Kuro Shoujo." As the girls looked question she nodded. "Yō already is the Shiro Shoujo and it would be ironic."

"She has a point." Chibi Black Rabbit said. "Actually who is the villain anyway?"

"Black Rabbit." Chibi Asuka's answer was met with whines from said rabbit.

"I don't wanna be the villain!"

"Suck it up and be the bad guy Black Rabbit!"

"Definitely! It can be a total turn on for some people!"

"May all perverts perish in Hell." Chibi Makie sighed, more annoyed with Chibi Izayoi's words than anything else.

"Let's just continue the Q&amp;A…" The chibi blue haired girl lowered her head in shame, her entire being completely tired with the antics of the problem children.

"Right, right.." Chibi Izayoi pulled out a flashcard. "Makie what would you rather be; Sailor Senshi, Card Captor, Puella magical girl or avatar for the Phoenix force? She wants to be a Witch!"

"Oh so nice to know you want me to suffer more than I have already!"

"Ok then Sailor Scout."

"I'll die at one point and no thanks to becoming a apart of the Phoenix Force, so Card Captor for me."

"Alright, shame I want to fight you as part of the Phoenix Force."

"What's the point you would one shot me anyway." Chibi Makie sighed. To her this wasn't an opinion, it was a fact.

"Yeah, your right."

"Ok for Yō, which Fate servant would you summon or more precisely what class."

Chibi Yō rubbed her chin for a second before deciding. "Berserker Kintoki."

"Which one was he?" Chibi Makie asked.

"An unused servant who could speak to animals." A small sigh was heard as they should have guessed the animal lovers reason.

"Makes sense. You two could go on for days..." Chibi Izayoi replied as he pulled out another flashcard. "Okay, Rich girl! Would you take pointers from Lelouch Vii Britannia given his power of the King somewhat compliments your power of Authority? Really...Code Geass? Rich Girl your Authority could overpower his easily." The male chibi proclaimed, tossing the card aside.

"I'm well aware of that fact Izayoi! I don't need you to tell me how powerful my gift is." Chibi Asuka placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, now wouldn't need any advice. My Gift works similarly to his, except mine is without limit and meant to give [Mock Divinity] to other gifts. Hence while our power is similar it is NOT the same."

"Yours is at least slightly stronger." Chibi Makie said humming slightly.

Chibi Shiroyasha simply nodded before reading onwards. "Pest this one is for you. Would you become a Servant of Apocalypse and become his new horseman of Pestilence?"

"No. My ring binds me here with Jin-sama. Leaving would be a waste of time."

"So its a contract huh? Does Jin's gift relate to him in that sense?" Chibi Makie tilted her head.

"Uh...that will be explained much later sadly..." Chibi Jin said.

"Alright I can wait. So...next?" Chibi Makie asked.

"A demand for Black Rabbit." Chibi Shiroyasha disappeared before reappearing, a glasses wearing Chibi Black Rabbit with a ponytail. "Done!"

"... Wait a minute?"

"Moving on!" Chibi Izayoi interrupted. "We're Cabbages and Kings!"

"Was that necessary?" Chibi Makie asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Ugh…whatever...Next flashcard!" Chibi Makie pulled out the familiar, white card and began reading the contents out loud. "This is from Shadowplayer360! Is there a particular sport that each of you think you would enjoy? What would it be?"

The problem children looked to one another before answering at their own pace.

"Teasing Black Rabbit."

"THAT IS NOT A SPORT!" The moon rabbit declared in agony.

"What about you Makie?" Chibi Yō asked.

"She doesn't have a favorite sport she is a bookworm." Chibi Asuka declared.

"Oh you would be surprised rich girl..." Chibi Izayoi remarked.

"Oh really? Then Makie, what is the kind of sport you would consider to be your favorite and play?"

"Chess and Shogi!"

"Well it is recognized as an Olympic sport." Chibi Izayoi mused. "What's the next question?"

"Another wish situation."

"I wish Makie gets banned from the library again!"

"Oh yeah!? Well I wish that no matter what NO ONE can wish me from a library or bring me out BY FORCE!"

"Then I simply wish Makie's to be denied." Chibi Asuka's words caused the chibi homunculus to turn to stone on the spot. Within seconds, a large gust began to blow through the library. The gust surrounded the petrified Chibi as he was dragged out of the library, the doors slamming in her face once more.

"Why was she turned to stone?" Chibi Black Rabbit asked before turning her head to see the remainder raising their hand as if to say it was their fault. All except Chibi Yō who grinned evilly at the rabbit. "I wish to end this segment and nothing bad happens to Black Rabbit in the next one!"

"I wish for the wish to be negated and for Black Rabbit to forever be our pet!" Chibi Yō's wish only earned the same reaction as from Chibi Makie, Chibi Black Rabbit was turned to stone from shock.

"Oh...so that's how it works..." Chibi Izayoi spoke out in interest.

"Well, there are no more questions..." Chibi Asuka crossed her arms.

"Then how do we end it... Oh wait her wish was negated. Ok end."

**END OF SEGMENT**

**Okay so…good news and bad news. Good news, this is THE longest chapter in Return of Lost Souls so…more for you guys…YAY! **

**Bad news: My partner is heading to Europe (Lucky!) and thus we will be on hiatus for about a month….unless I get off my lazy bum and work on this myself. Which is likely to happen maybe if I get a huge burst of writing. But anyway this might work well since one of my classes is having me start on a giant scholar project right from the start. Really everything seems easy and then you learn it is and then it's not. I will dread the end of the year….**

**Why? My health teacher wants me to schedule a person in the profession dealing with health (Social worker, nurse, doctor, etc) to come in as a guest speaker. And yes meaning WE have to find them….I do not care what I have to do but I would very much like to NOT be the one to ask someone to come in and speak for my class and try to keep up with them for the ENTIRE semester. **

**Well anyway, we are about halfway into the story…maybe a little bit before? To tell you the truth I haven't got a clue I got waaay too many ideas and while things seem planned out…I am going back and adding and getting rid of certain elements. SO let's say we are halfway there anyway! XD **

**Alright so since we are doing good so far…can I ask for an honest critique. How is Makie as a character. I need you guys to be honest. If you like her…that's good but why? You don't have to answer, I am just asking because hey, I am slowly thinking Makie is a good character. That and this will ease my anxiety if she is good or not. XD**

**Alright I believe that is it for now! **

**Read and review folks because reviews are the lifeblood of ANY fanfic and without it…the fic DIES! **

**Hmm…by the way...if I held a contest for someone to design Makie's appearance…Would anyone be interested? Technically I got an appearance but I was curious if anyone had any other thoughts about how she looked in your guys minds. **


	17. The Raven and Turtle

**Chapter 17: The Raven and Turtle Create a Storm?**

**GIFT GAME: CAUCUS RACE**

**Game Masters: Dodo the Hell Raven and Mock Turtle**

**List of Participants: All communities within [Underwood] Territory**

**Details**

**-The Participants will wear a Will-o-Wisp on their chest during the race.**

**-The wisp is to remain till the end of the race.**

**-If extinguished the participant is therefore punished and is to be drowned.**

**-You have until you are fully dry to win the race.**

**-No Gifts affiliated with fire or heat is to be used to accelerate drying.**

**Punishment:**

**-Should the Wisp vanish, the participant is to participate in a penalty game to recover their missing wisp.**

**-A participant can only participate three times before they are killed.**

**Participant Defeat Conditions:**

**-The Will-o-Wisp inscribed on the participant's chest is removed.**

**Participant Winning Conditions:**

**-Complete the race**

**-Kill the Game Masters**

**-Kill all other participants**

**Host Defeat Conditions:**

**-Killed by participants**

**Host Winning Conditions:**

**-All participants are eliminated**

**Prizes**

**-Death Eye of Baldor**

**-Kobayashi Makie**

**Oath: Participating Community in the Gift game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Jabberwocky] Seal**

The new [Geass Rolls] scattered across the battlefield like snow, each showing the updated content and the prizes to be issued.

As the sun began to set across the sky of [Underwood], the deadly water sparkled as it reflected the light from the dusk above. A smirk emerged on Izayoi's face as he jumped backwards from several needles of a purplish light. His eyes focused on the cloaked figure known as Mock Turtle, droplets of water floating off him.

"Doesn't this count as wasting water?" The blonde asked knowing his foe was frowning beneath his hood.

"Perhaps...but I am able to create an indefinite amount of salt water…" The figure meant his words as he lifted his arms. Out of his sleeves came water. The liquid twisted and turned, becoming a torrent in the form of drills intended on ripping Izayoi apart. The violet eyes of the boy reflected the water, matching the smirk on his face.

Swinging his fist forward the water like drill was disintegrated with ease, the water breaking and becoming rain that poured over the boy. A sharp scoff left the boy as he removed his now damp hair from his eyes.

The doctor in the green cloak could only grit his teeth. The boy was ridiculously strong, too strong in fact.

"You...no...you cannot be human."

"As I keep telling people like you...Taxonomy says yes."

"A monster in human skin... No you have to be something else." The doctor mused as fired the second drill like a missile at the younger male. A simple backhand caused the attack to be neutralized. As the droplets fell, they morphed into needles that floated innocently as they aimed at his flame, ready to pierce his chest at a moment's notice. With a roll of his eyes, Izayoi simply ducked allowing the attack to fly overhead. With a small spin on his back, Izayoi's legs swept out causing Mock Turtle to fall to his knees. The doctor grunted in pain as he struggled to get up. "Damn it."

"Done already? Maybe you should quit now, old man."

"I'm only twenty five." At the raised eyebrow, the man sighed before summoning a geyser underneath his chest blasting him into the air. As he slipped off, a second torrent formed underneath him giving him a place to stand. "Do you really think I'm that old?"

"Well... You do look and sound older than one of my last opponent." The blonde shrugged remembering Weser and his mudslides. "Actually you have similar powers. You related?" He joked to his foes annoyance.

"I doubt I have relation to the [Piper of Hamelin]." If his voice was a yell Izayoi would not be able to know. The growing torrents of water obscured the voice of the cloaked figure. The boy could only narrow his eyes. The water tornados were exactly the same as the ones Shirayuki would create.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He expected the male to go all out during this game. If he didn't fight with everything he had, Mock Turtle would die. He understood this right? No he had to. Unlike the others he met, this one seemed to have a brain. And yet that was what disappointed him.

-He isn't using his gift to its fullest...Is he trying to stall for time? Is he hiding something?

"You know what I dislike?" The doctor said as he looked into the sky above, a full moon beginning to rise ever so slowly. "The moon. It was once said that it was the cause of insanity and insomnia but you probably know that."

"Of course." He shrugged. "But what exactly do you mean by that?" Not certain on where the apparent good doctor was going with that information.

"And I thought you were intelligent." The turtle mocked before coughing lightly. "Sorry, new to the villain mocking. But regardless if the moon affects the tide then what would it do to a beast?"

If the moon affected the tide...tide...water?

"...Oh…" The sound of his voice was of disappointment. Not at the turtle, but at himself. He was drenched in water at nearly every chance the universe had. And yet he couldn't make such a basic connection?

"Okay...I'll blame the stress the monkey's been giving me."

Mock Turtle raised his hands. As he did, the water rose with them. Crystal blue waters glimmered as the full moon and setting sun began to reflect on the rising torrents. The liquid twisted and turned as it rotated around the doctor's form. Little by little, he began to levitate until his shadow reached the center of the rising moon. The geyser below him ripped apart, changing into streams as the combined with the rotating shield.

A deep growl was released from his throat as the water fell before rising into a new form. A large leviathan rotated around Mock Turtle, silent screeches being released from its large maw. With a silent order, the beast charged forward ready to swallow Izayoi whole. A large grim emerged on Izayoi's face as he punched the liquid snake in the face. As the water burst apart, it narrowly missed the glowing flame on the boy's chest.

"So you can float now?" Izayoi asked the doctor before me noticed thin strings of salt water attached to his back holding him up. "Nice trick."

"You should be more attentive to the sky."

-The sky? What does-

_**drip. **_

A small droplet collided onto his cheek. Violet eyes turned their gaze to the sky.

There was no sky, only a massive amount of water hovering over him in the form of a sphere.

And where he stood, he couldn't escape without getting drenched, he couldn't punch it without getting drenched.

As much as he hated to admit it….he was going to be drenched.

Izayoi focused his strength into his legs, the ground collapsing beneath him to form a crater of where he once stood. If he could propel himself away from the radius and onto the tree…

He was too late. The water crashed down into his body. The ice water pricked through his clothes and onto his skin, causing the wet articles to stick themselves to his body.

Mock Turtle watched the water sink into the area, his eyes falling upon the soaked boy standing on a tree root, his right hand clutching it while his left shielded his chest.

Sadly, there was nothing for him to protect. His wisp was put out.

"Penalty Game." The doctor said his voice oddly a couple of octaves down. Izayoi flashed green several times before he felt his body burn. His insides felt like they were liquefying before he vanished, leaving behind a small scorch mark. "Now to continue..." Quickly, he grabbed his head as he tried to calm himself. Worried he was releasing his more monstrous side, he dropped to a rooftop and allowed the water to cover him in a cocoon, allowing him to rest for a second or two before his foe returned.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Get back here!" Dodo called out, electricity bouncing off her hands as she flew after Yō and Makie. Arcing bolts were shot from her fingertips towards the duo causing them to weave between her attacks. The white haired homunculus clung to her new friend with everything she had while watching the winged girl follow them.

"Ugh does she ever let up?!"

"She is a masochist. She won't ever let up." Yō answered as she dived into the city. They needed to lose the bird woman, even if for a little bit. As such, the best chances they had was to lose the girl in town. With that thought she weaved past a building, drawing close to the growing flood.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Makie practically screamed in Yō's ear, causing the girl to cringe. She sunk lower; Makie's back touching the water. Since she realize it, the [Genome Tree] user lifted them up once more.

"What was that for?!"

"If you get too close to water Dodo can zap it and get us!"

Makie narrowed her eyes as Dodo followed them, that sick, sweet grin on her face as he looked like a child playing a game of tag. Makie clutched her watch around her neck.

Should she try it? Would it work this time? What would the side effects be though?

-At this point anything is optional so long as I can stay with them!

"Kasukabe, I am going to try something!"

"Will it help us evade her?"

"Fifty-fifty since I only did this three times before and it barely worked."

"What's barely?"

"Stomach ache, nausea, loss of a million brain cells."

"I'll take it." Yō answered without a beat.

"Alright...can't say this won't hurt…" Makie clenched [Chronos Dial], taking a deep breath.

"Delta (Teleport)!"

Within a second, the two vanished leaving Dodo by herself. "That's not fair! Come back!" She whined as she stopped her flight and allowed herself to float. Crossing her arms, Dodo pouted. She was promised a game. Then if she can't have her game...

Fire and lightning grew to life around her form as they began to merge. A light green glow took over her purple eyes as her power increased. A small typhoon of energy began to spin around her, her elements creating a spinning vortex around her, evaporating the water below. A small laugh began to build, as steam rose from the center. Now her game can really begin.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Appearing in the sky above, Makie did a quick check of her body before she slammed into a roof. "Oww!" She shouted as she grabbed her back in pain, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes. "Never again. You alright Yō?"

A soft groan caused Makie to look below. Yō was not on the roof, but on the balcony, lying on her side.

"...ow…"

"In my defense..." Makie slid down onto the balcony, landing on her feet with ease. "I did say this was going to hurt…" The girl knelt down, taking Yō into her arms and helped the brown haired girl up.

"You didn't say we would be falling onto a building." Yō deadpanned causing the silver haired girl to look away.

"Ok there might have been a slight chance that could have happened."

"..You knew..."

"B-Being burned by nuclear fusion by a sadistic bird or falling on your head on a roof, which do you prefer?" Makie quickly crossed her arms, defending herself with pride in her voice. Yō's response was to only groan. There was no way she couldn't answer that question, but preferred not to as she turned around.

In the distance, a flaming tornado sat menacingly in the middle of the town. Steam rose from the ocean as the heat caused it to evaporate little by little.

"...Dodo?" Yō asked, unconsciously moving back as the humidity increased.

"H-has to be..." Makie stuttered. Horrified by the power of the younger girl, she took several steps back ready to bolt in a moment's notice.

"**Oh girls! Come back and **_**PLAY WITH MEEEEEE!**_**"** At that moment, a large eruption of solar energy rotated around the girl as the skies were overcome by red and orange. Yō and Makie knew they were both in the crossfire of the flare. If that hit them, it would all be over.

They would be nothing but cinders in the face of this flare that stretched outward. How was it she had this much power neither of them knew.

"...She's insane…" Makie muttered.

"...I'll stop her."

"WHAT!?" Makie's high pitched scream was overcome by the materialization of the Pegasus boots around Yō's legs. Red eyes widened in bafflement. Kasukabe intended to stop the maniacal hell raven!? But how could she!?

"-Her power…"

"Huh?"

Makie blinked as Yō turned around.

"Her power is similar to another person I know. Shiroyasha."

"Uh...what?"

"It's like Shiroyasha's power. I know it's not saying much, and I don't even understand it fully myself. But there is no mistaking it. These flames...are exactly like hers if not weaker. I had to defend against these flames once before."

"But...but..."

Yō blinked thrice. "I can understand you being worried. But trust me, I will be fine." A reassuring smile that was meant to calm Makie's turmoil heart had no effect on the white haired girl.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The knights and cards marched onto the townsfolk. Standing at the helm of the resistance against the moving chess pieces and cards of hearts and black diamond was Black Rabbit and Asuka. The two girls stared down the incoming armies.

"By my count there is at least a decent 12 dozen. "

"That seems more than what we faced and yet way less than what the communities had to go against." Asuka spoke, suspicious of the odd number of soldiers.

Even so, the scarlet clad woman did not let that deter her. She had her part to do in this and she would do it gloriously.

"Come forward, Deen!"

The brilliant red golem materialized as the many cheers of the [Underwood] occupants who recall the automaton rang throughout the section. Asuka felt a smile rise to her face. The cheers were enough to get her started. To see this many people believe in her.

"I certainly cannot lose now!"

Feeling his master's resolve, Deen charged forward almost crushing the smaller opponents with his large strides. As the warriors avoided his movements, they jumped to his legs and began to try and climb up.

"Guess they are smarter than normal." Asuka noticed before they began to slip down little by little. "Or maybe not." As one of the chess pieces made it to the knee, his hands slipped causing him to fall on top of the rest of his partners. Deen took a step back as his opponents made it back to their legs.

"Something's wrong." Black Rabbit said as she summoned her vajra, a bolt preparing at the tip. "They are smarter... I guess?" The girls watched as their foes rolled onto their sides before standing back up. Calling their own weapons, the soldiers outfitted themselves with axes and lances made of pure stone. One of the pawns looked at his allies before charging forward, intent to see the blood of his ladies enemies on his blade.

Sadly he wouldn't be given the chance. Black Rabbit shot the holy lightning from the Vajra in her hands, the electricity clashing inside until the pawn was stopped dead in its tracks. The army continued, one knight after the other charging straight at them.

Deen activated, punching the ground and thus breaking another of the near glass like knights as well as disturbing the other knights round the fist. Black Rabbit continued to throw the lightning bolts at the knights, shattering several others. As more and more knights fell, one of the pawns dropped its lance in resignation. It was going to get it later on but there was nothing it could do. As the lance bounced on the ground, it morphed, changing into a large broadsword. Fragments of the fallen combined together becoming a large black and red horse. As one the two combined becoming a knight, the pawn's armor altering to fit the new role it was given.

The new servant charged forward, the metal blade shining in the changing light as it prepared to behead its foes. Leaping out of the way, Black Rabbit fired a bolt from her weapon as a test. As the lightning approached, it curved towards the sword and vanished harmlessly.

"What?" She questioned before the blade's tip sparked to life, a bolt of electricity forming.

"Deen!" Asuka called as her golem reacted. With its mighty fist, the red giant punched downwards intending to crush the knight. The bolt of lightning shot off from the sword and stuck the golem under its eye causing Deen to stumble backwards, crashing into several buildings by accident.

"Did that blade just absorb the divine lighting?!" Black Rabbit's question was rhetoric, as she knew the answer but was in disbelief.

Asuka glared at the incoming army. It looked like she had no choice. Standing with a proud structure, the girl held out her hand towards them.

"[All of you stop your progress!]"

As if responding to an order from a king, the knights, cards and pawns all stopped. The girl gritted her teeth. She couldn't hold them for long. All she had to do was hold them long enough for Deen to stand.

The golem rose to its feet, the buildings that broke its fall crumbling.

"Now!" Black Rabbit's cries were met with a volley of attacks as the girl who was viding her time to stop the army had to release. The attacks were met and the streets finally became a war zone.

"It went off splendidly!" Black Rabbit's ears perked. "Well done Asuka!"

The rich girl panted. The strain on her gift was difficult to deal with.

"I knew I could do it...Just didn't realize how difficult it would be..."

A broken helmet rattled along the ground causing the two to prepare themselves. The helmet stopped on its side before crumbling into clay fragments. Seeing there was no other threat, Black Rabbit slowly approached several of the knight's bodies. Picking up a nearby crimson helmet, she noticed how it crumbled in her hand. "They were Gifts. All of them." She said as she noticed the remaining chess fragments turn to clay as the cards turned to crumpled paper.

"They might have a bigger army than we thought." Asuka sighed as she let out another pant. "We might have a problem."

The ground quaked beneath them. Asuka and Black Rabbit were caught off guard, but realized what this meant.

"Is one-"

"Everyone!" Black Rabbit cried out. "Get to higher ground!" Those that were part of the army began taking to the streets, running uphill as several took to the skies on the backs of several Gryphon. Black Rabbit grabbed Asuka and lifted her to the nearby house. They barely avoided the incoming torrent of water crashing through the area they once stood in. The force behind the wave was powerful, enough to cause tremors within the building they stood on.

The scarlet dressed girl bit her lip as she turned her blue eyes towards the water tree.

"That was far too close!"

"Izayoi-san must still be fighting him."

"Why are we waiting again?" Asuka said in an irritated tone. "We could end the game if he and Makie are right."

"You are right Asuka-san, but they wanted us to wait in case there was another plan they had involved."

"But wouldn't it be easier to end the game as quickly as possible?"

"Indeed, though I doubt that our enemies would make it easier."

"...Even so…" Arms crossed as the human girl went silent.

"...Asu-"

At that moment, crimson flames painted the sky.

"What the..." Black Rabbit's voice halted as she stared at typhoon of fire. She could already feel the heat touching her cheeks. Sweat fell from her forehead as she quickly looked down at the raging waves. She was almost tempted to jump in just to cool off.

"Dodo..." Asuka mumbled recognizing the flames that once burned Deen. Said golem stood in the raging water, an arm hanging onto a roof for dear life as the salty sea tried to sweep him off his feet. A crimson eye stared at his master's foe, his fist clenching as he looked for an object to toss at the flames.

"DEEEEN!" He shouted as a challenge.

"Deen, be quiet." Asuka ordered, slightly worried that Dodo would come after them for fun.

"**Oh girls! Come back and **_**PLAY WITH MEEEEEE!**_**"**

The screams of the wild raven echoed through the region, strong enough to startle several of the competitors.

"Was that a challenge to us?" Asuka meant for her question to be rhetoric, narrowing her eyes at the flames dancing around Dodo.

"I don't think it was." Black Rabbit said, not understanding what Asuka meant. "I think she's facing Yō and Makie."

"Black Rabbit..." Asuka muttered before sighing. There wasn't much point to argue with her at this moment, not with how stressful the situation was turning out to be.

-Hurry up, Izayoi. We need to get rid of the water if we want an easier victory.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-...Okay….how the hell did I end up here?

Sakamaki Izayoi could only convey that he was in water, floating on his back. How is it he arrived here to begin with? He recalled being soaked to the bone with that large water ball. After that it was dark. He didn't recall the feeling of passing out. So was he just transported?

-Water manipulation in all forms...even teleportation….

The boy turned on his side, his eyes moving away from the sky to the area in front of him.

"...So this is where the punishment games are held?"

The irony was thick. This was the exact same place he fought Saurian Demon King during the [Hippocampus Race].

To say this was the area where he fought one of his toughest battles would be a stated fact.

The boy swam to the cost in the opposite direction. Once he reached land, Izayoi pulled himself out with ease. He didn't bother to dry himself off, knowing full well that he would become drenched once more.

The smell of burning fire entered into his nose. What perplexed him was there were no signs of a fire anywhere nearby.

No matter where he looked he couldn't see it. As such, he followed the smell and turned around.

His eyes widened.

People were already here.

And some were already dead.

Luckily there were a few survivors.

Even so, the sight made the boy click his tongue.

"...Alright, I get it….so this is how your community plays…." His eyes glanced back towards the waters.

Ripple effects pulsed to the coast. As they did, the body of the cloaked Mock Turtle rose from the waters. "Welcome to the punishment game, Izayoi Sakamaki." His voice sounding like a rushing river as droplets fell from his robes.

"Happy to be here," the blonde shrugged, noting that the survivors were moving away from the water, afraid to even approach the turtle. "So, how can you be here when I know you're back in town? Water clone with at least some intelligence?"

"Incorrect; this is an exact duplicate. Hmm...No there is no other way to explain it. I am existing in two different places at once."

"...What?"

"If taken to the literal sense then it becomes easier to understand. I am here and also at the city. I am in two places at once."

Izayoi was shocked. He was here and at the Game Grounds? The turtle's mind was in two places at once?

"Okay...impressive Mr. Turtle. But doesn't that divide your attention span?"

"My boy when dealing with a mad house you tends to develop certain tricks."

-So his entire group is crazy. No wonder they wanted Makie.

Making sure his snark was unheard, Izayoi grinned at the doctor. "So how is this going to work? Just giving me my flame back and we can move on?" A chuckling sigh was his response

"And I was told you prefer the hard way."

"Oh I do, I have to make sure Makie and the others aren't decimated by you two. So what's the game, doc?"

"...How peculiar...you seemed to have some trust and yet you prefer to act as their shield. Admirable...but also rude…"

"The game?" A slight hiss was within the boy's tone, despite the smile on his face.

-..I see...this boy...

"A simple game. Merely, you run and avoid lightning."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. Lightning? Where would that come from?

At that moment, a storm began to brew over the good doctor's head.

"I assume you know my ability is purely water manipulation and changing of its properties by now. Here is where the third effect of my Gift comes into place. Tell me, how is lightning developed, Sakamaki Izayoi?"

"...A charge in the atmosphere applied to the water cycle. Even with that though you need the sun-"

"We have. Rather, we have someone quite similar to the [Demon Lord of the White Night]."

"WHAT!?"

Clouds began to cover the skies, the wind suddenly picking up.

-How? Someone like Shiroyasha?! That can't be! Even SHE is one of a kind….wait...Nuclear Fusion….Sun….

Shiroyasha was the ruler of the [Midnight Sun], a phenomena that occurred in the polar areas. As such she could control the sun's patterns and pathways.

"...The Hell Raven."

"As the incarnation of the Ten Suns, Dodo is indeed, a [Sun Authority], and thus controls the power of the sun!"

"But she would have to be here to-"

At that moment, a massive wave of heat passed through the area. The heat joined with the clouds, managing to keep perfect form.

Thunder reverberated through the gray sky.

"I suggest you start running..." Raising his right hand, he revealed an orb. The orb was a crystal ball, electricity weaving through it.

"Because this WILL incinerate the area."

Throwing the orb into the clouds, lightning rained like arrows at the ground.

Clicking his tongue, the boy dodged the bolts of light.

The bolts struck everything in its path. Each one landed on the ground, causing burned strokes or pieces of the ground to be evaporated. The twelve participants ran around, trying to not be hit. The latest one proved to be powerful, as it not only scorched the ground, it lit it aflame.

"Now we are talking!" Izayoi shouted as he jumped to the left avoiding a burst of electricity. "So tell me something, what's stopping me from negating the storm?"

"It's not just a gift." Mock Turtle stated. "Most of it is natural lightning. I've heard how your gift works so this way you can't muscle your way to victory."

"Muscle? You think that's how I work?" The blonde asked as several bolts missed him. Screams were heard as several competitors were fried by the lightning causing the smell of burning flesh to fill the air. "You know I'm starting to think all of you are insane. I mean, you're using elements that brought for life but now using the same to grant death. That's ironic."

"Truly, if I had known this would come to pass I would have bit my own tongue when I had the chance. Sadly I do not possess the power to rebel as the Red King has…"

"Red King?" The boy was reminded of the old man whom betted on Izayoi to save Makie.

-He left the community? Does this mean he really DID save them?

Recalling what Asuka and Black Rabbit had said, the boy narrowed his eyes, barely avoiding a lightning strike.

-Damn this is harder than I thought. These bolts, they are way too accurate. But they are natural, he made it so they would be specifically...but the lighting was generated from that orb...Even if it was …

His mind was split on trying to solve the mystery of the accurate lighting and dodging them at the same time. The rumbling of thunder caused Izayoi's head to snap upwards, a large bolt of blue coursed through the clouds ready to drop at any time. "Now that may be a problem."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"So how do we get rid of Dodo?" Asuka asked as flames began to split off from the typhoon. Water dispersed as steam rose from the salty sea. A groan from Deen caught the girl's attention. His body glowed a bright red as the water heated up. Steam floated off the golem as he struggled to get out of the water.

"Oh no Asuka recall Deen!" The scarlet dressed girl didn't waste a second as the golem vanished from the waters, returning to her gift card.

As the golem vanished, another sight appeared in Asuka's eyes, the sight of a young woman flying towards the bird.

"Kasukabe?!" The ears of the Moon Rabbit stood on end as they watched the brown haired girl charge towards the bird. A bolt of lightning shot off from the center of the typhoon, barely missing Yō but causing the girl to back off. Two balls of flames floated towards her harmlessly, waiting for the girl to make a mistake. Another bolt clipped Yō's side causing her to fall to the burning sea below.

"[Kasukabe, fly up]!" Asuka ordered as the twin fireballs fell down towards the struggling girl. Quickly pulling up, Yō spun out of the fireballs range as they collided with each other. The heat from the ocean forced her to fly upwards to prevent herself from getting burnt.

Brown eyes looked down at the building where her allies stood.

"Thanks Asuka!" Flying down her boots made a clatter sound as they landed on the ground.

"Oh geez you had me worried!"

"I am fine now."

"But what were you planning!?" Black Rabbit exploded, her hair turning pink as she yelled.

"I was hoping to do something about that storm...but it's too strong. She really is like Shiroyasha's."

"...Yō...what did you just say?"

"You felt it too?" The uncertainty in Black Rabbit's voice told Yō that the other had a similar idea.

"Yeah, her power. It's similar to Shiroyasha's in a way. It's not exact but..."

"It's close enough to be a threat." Black Rabbit finished. "Wait where's Makie?"

"She's back on one of the buildings. I told her to hide while I got Asuka. We have a plan but we need her."

"And attacking Dodo head on?" Asuka asked. "Are you crazy?"

Yō blushed and looked away. "I needed to see if there was a way around the tornado. Just in case I couldn't find you or our plan didn't work."

"Just...what...ugh okay, what is this plan?" Asuka sighed heavily, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Hmm...Makie described it but it was weird…"

"How so?"

"...It sounds like something HE would plan out…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-No change...Yō must have found Asuka then...and if she is with Black Rabbit we might have a chance.

Makie shook her head.

"No, we will have a chance." The girl reaffirmed herself as she visualized the plan in her head. It was going to work. If they could catch the girl off guard, they could finish her once and for all. It just all came down to Kasukabe being able to nullify the whirlwind with Asuka's help and Makie being able to hold the bird in place.

"The main problem is not knowing what gifts Black Rabbit has. All I know is that [Judge Master] ability...but come on if she is an aristocrat, wouldn't she have more gifts than one...or is an aristocrat just a referee with perks?"

"She actually has quite a lot." A voice from behind her caused the girl to leap into the air. As she landed, she slowly turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't a member of [Jabberwocky] or that bizarre cat. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Oh Miss Blue." Standing in front of her was the familiar shopkeeper, a small smile on her face.

"Been a little while hasn't it, Makie-san. Sorry for scaring you by the way." Makie turned away, her face turning a bright red.

"I wasn't scared... And stop that smile please."

"As I was saying," The woman continued, ignoring the younger girl's order. "Black Rabbit has four gifts granted to her from the god her species serves."

"Right, I did read that they were in service of Indra...And he's the creator of Little Garden right?" Makie looked up, hoping to get clarification.

The shopkeeper of [Thousand Eyes] Eastern Branch nodded.

"The Moon Rabbits are called the [Aristocrats of Little Garden] because they serve him and are granted many privileges, which includes the rights to referee a Gift Game, but also several of his gifts. Makie-san, do you happen to have a clue as to one of her Gifts?"

"Well…." Makie crossed her arms, placing her enclosed fist by her mouth. Makie was tempted to bit her thumbnail, but refrained as she thought about the rabbit. From their time together, she recalled each and every word she spoke, every action of the rabbit, every small detail.

"...One of her gifts is annoying. That paper fan hurts."

Miss Blue blinked twice. A heavy sigh escaped the woman.

"You are just like them, you do not care about the dire of the situation."

"I kind of do but in times like these you need a laugh or two to keep you going."

"I guess so." The shopkeeper said shaking her head. "Out of curiosity, do you know who Indra is?"

"Well a god of weather and war, including rain and thunderstorms... Lightning!" At the shopkeeper's raised eyebrow, Makie explained. "Well, if the rabbits serve Indra then there's a chance they were given a gift relating to lightning." A small smile grew on Miss Blue's face as Makie slowly worked it out. "Indra also had that spear but... That was his only right?"

"The original is his, yes. Black Rabbit has a replica of the weapon."

"A replica..." If it was a copy, it would not be as strong as the original but it was still perfect for her plan. Little by little her plan changed to fit in the new information. With a wide grin, she knew she had a working strategy.

"Thank you so much!" Makie shouted with a bow causing the older woman to nod her head. With a spring in the white girl's heel she was prepare to leave.

"Okay now to-"

"Wait."

Makie stopped. A frown encased the woman's features. It was not her whom said to halt.

At that moment, Makie was let known to another presence in the room.

?!

-But...how…

Ever since her memory could recall, she was able to detect another person's aura if around her. She was easily able to detect her friend when he was ten meters away from the library door. She was also able to detect when people were coming or going. She didn't understand why but she could feel a person before they would reach her.

Lachesis startled her because the girl couldn't detect her presence till the last second. But this white cloaked man, she didn't even know he was in the room until he spoke.

"...Who?"

"An acquaintance of my lady...albeit a rather troublesome one." The growl in the shopkeeper's voice told Makie that this was a difficult person. She recognized the tone of voice; it was similar to Black Rabbit dealing with the problem children and being annoyed by it.

A small laugh escaped the male as he embarked towards the girl.

"I'm not half as bad as Shiroyasha at least, nor do I run when work piles up Miss Blue."

"Only she is allowed to call me that!" The blue haired woman declared in anger.

Makie was on her guard. There was something about this man, something she didn't like. And yet, she found it difficult to keep that guard up.

At the same time, there was something about this man that felt nostalgic. A welcoming feeling of a friend passed through her body.

"...Yes. You seem to be doing alright. Your body is holding up quite well even."

"W-what are you…"

A hand collapsed on her head, a soft pet halting her words.

"In due time. For now, the community needs you."

"I...I know that...I was about to go anyway."

"Ah before you do, I have a present." Retracting his hand, the hooded male dug into his right sleeve.

What he pulled out was a black and gold [Gift Card].

"May I see yours?" Realizing he was asking for her sunset colored gift card, the girl pulled it out from her skirt pocket and held it to his.

"-Consider this your birthday present from Shiroyasha and Koryuu."

"Wha-"

A brilliance unlike the stars themselves illuminated the room. Makie narrowed her eyes on reflex, not closing them completely to witness what was happening. Through that brilliance, her eyes caught sight of the face hidden under the white hood.

Hair black as the night sky framed the strong features of the young man who looked no older than twenty-five. Amber eyes shined against the light that reflected in his orbs. Makie felt captured by them.

His eyes, while yet beautiful, held sadness to them, masked by a gentle smile.

"And done. I hope you learn how to use your weapon."

"Uh...huh?" Makie was snapped out of her delirious state. The light was gone. Red eyes blinked before looking down at her gift card. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar set of words.

[CODE: IGALIMA]

"Bu-what-how-when-" Stuttered words were her only reply to the sudden reclaim of her old weapon.

"The one you wielded before was merely a replica. This Igalima is a fragment of the true scythe. Shiroyasha managed to retrieve it after a lengthy discussion with Baba."

"Ba-BABA?!"

"However because it is a fragment, it is stronger than the replica but much less...powerful you could say. It bears a gift also, and will shape itself to your thoughts. Combine this with your gift of timespace control and you should be fine."

"Th-thank you." Makie said with a bow, embarrassed at the gift and how close this guy was to her. Just who was he exactly? He felt familiar but...Something else…Something that perhaps shouldn't be. Looking behind him, she noticed Miss Blue frowning at the gift. It was as if she could not trust the man's intentions. Perhaps he had upset her before in some way. For now, it didn't matter however. She had to catch up with the others.

"Thanks again, Miss Blue and... Mr. White." With that she quickly left, she knew it would have been slightly rude but she had to hurry. As soon as Dodo was gone then she could handle the next part with Izayoi.

-Where is he anyway? Don't tell me he got curious about that punishment game?

As soon as Makie was out of sight, the shopkeeper turned on the mystery man. "Just what are you thinking!? We told you not to give her that weapon until we spoke to her. And I thought I told you not to approach her."

"Forgive me; my curiosity got the better of me." A small smirk could be seen under his hood causing Miss Blue to growl. "And haven't you told her. I think you should hurry up on that."

"Don't you start! I was going to until this game happened. The next chance I get she will be told."

"But is that for the best? Maybe you should keep it hidden for now. After all, the truth does hurt." With that the man walked away, finished with the conversation. A stern frown appeared on Miss Blue's face as she watched him walk away.

"And you would want that better than anyone, wouldn't you, alien?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The dark clouds glowed as the blue lighting was prepared to launch itself at the ground. Izayoi bit his lip. He was surrounded by water and trees, not the best place to be when a lighting storm brews. Violet eyes narrowed.

"Hey, hey, if that thing fires everything will be affected including you!"

"It does not matter. This body is merely a clone after all. I am simply borrowing it."

"You telling me your mind can handle over 27,000 Celsius temperature?!"

"It can. The question now is can your body handle it?"

A final crash of thunder in the skies and Izayoi knew he was out of time.

From the heavens, a blue bolt descended plummeting straight towards the boy. Seconds seemed to freeze as Izayoi stared at the unstoppable force. There was nowhere to run to. The water would end him faster than before and the forest would not give him an escape route. The scorching power, he could already feel it from where he was standing. The second it struck him it would end him.

-Heh, okay. Great. He's insane also. Well...if that's how it's gonna be...

"Might as well play along!" Izayoi shouted, clenching his fist, refusing to take the electricity lying down. Throwing his fist forward, the electricity slammed onto him. Mock Turtle watched awestruck as the boy took the attack. He unconsciously moved back as he covered his fake eyes, not allowing the flash to affect his true self.

The electricity crackled in the air, only delivering small sensations of a shock to the clone turtle's body. The cloaked figure removed his arm.

He was still there. Why was this body not-

"...Impossible…"

There the blonde stood, the electricity crackling around him. His fist which took the impact of the bolt was covered in red. The skin peeled off, steam hissing from the fingers.

Izayoi grit his teeth, wearing a sardonic smile as he glanced up at the trembling figure standing on the pillar of water.

"I-impossible." The doctor muttered as his body began to fall to pieces, spray flying off him as he stared at the injured lad.

"You know, next time. You might want to focus only on real lightning not the fake stuff." Izayoi cradled his hand lightly, his fingers twitching lightly as pain rushed through them. "Call it a lucky guess, but why destiny everything? There was no proof that your mind would survive a bolt like that, so why risk it?"

A startled growl was the response of the doctor before he sighed. As he clicked his fingers, a flame burst to life on Izayoi's chest. "You win, the game is over. You may return to the real game." Little by little, his body returned to water. "By the way." He said as only his head was left. "Hope you are ready to walk back."

"What?" Izayoi asked but the water had returned to normal, leaving no sign he had ever been in the water. "...Well, someone is secretly petty."

The skies cleared, the storm dispersing prompted Izayoi to look at the area behind him. The crimson sky was no longer there. Perhaps his community did something to stop the Hell Raven?

"...More than likely it was Kasukabe…" Placing strength into his legs, the boy took off, running straight through the area to find his way back into the game.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Flames burned through the sky as the participants made attempts to avoid the flames. With both the skies and land occupied by fire and water, the game wasn't looking to be hopeful in the eyes of the many community members. The foul smell of the fire drifted through the city as Yō clamped a hand over her nose. The scent sickened her, causing the animal lover to turn pale as her advanced sense of smell caught every little scent that it could find. Asuka rubbed the younger girl's back, worried for her as she glared at the tornado. The flames were beginning to become wild and out of control as if Dodo's power has reached the limits of what she could manage.

As a bolt of electricity flew from the mass of flames, a divine bolt absorbed it and returned harmlessly into the typhoon. "We need to get out of here." Black Rabbit said as a building next to the burst into flames.

"Not without Makie." Yō demanded as she slowly stood back up, her voice distorted by her hand. "We find her first then we find a way out."

"I agree with Yō here, Black Rabbit." Asuka shrugged as another building burst into flames. A large wave quickly collapsed on top of it, tearing the place apart.

"Then Black Rabbit suggests finding her now! Yō where did you see her last?!"

"In the courthouse by the balcony. I left her there to hide her."

"Meeting hall it is!" Asuka turned around, only for a large flame wave to incinerate the house behind her. Luckily no one was occupying the place, and yet at the same time, proved a problem. The house they sat on was now the only one out of the four corners that was not obliterated or being consumed by ravaging flames.

"Playtime is over, bye bye!" Dodo shouted as a burst of flame spiraled forward, bolts of electricity converging with it as it prepared to destroy the building the trio was on.

"Yō!" Asuka shouted causing the girl to jump into action before she was able to grab the two however the attack fell apart. "What?" The girls said as they stared at the broken remains of the attack.

"Huh? What happened!?" Dodo called out as she prepared another attack. As two balls of flame were shot forward, the fell apart as a bronze blur cut them to pieces.

"I apologize for being late." A voice said as the silver haired maid jumped into the fray. "However, you are now safe citizens. Your threads have not been cast aside yet." The trio stared as Lachesis appeared, her knives in hand as she glared at the unseen Dodo. "Coming back to life than harming innocents? You are a monster indeed, Dodo. Or should I call you..." A bolt of lightning crashed down next to the maid as the flames grew larger.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Dodo's scream echoed throughout the field. "MY NAME IS DODO!"

"We didn't even say anything!" Black Rabbit declared as she avoided the flames. Yō grabbed Asuka and flew into the sky. Lachesis remained on the ground, allowing the flames to surround her, knowing it would never harm someone like her.

"Yō, go back we forgot her!" Asuka shouted. Yet her words were for naught as the woman stood in the flames, uncaring about the heat as she glared at the maelstrom.

"Poor girl. Dealt a bad hand but that is how fate works." Lachesis sighed as she blocked several oncoming bolts. "I suggest you surrender girl. You are outmatched."

"No! You're outmatched! Ahhhhh!" A green glow shone in the center of the storm as Dodo's power began to grow. The water nearby vanished completely as acidic steam rose into the air, building melting away within seconds of a light touch. "Die miss stupid head! No big hero moment for you!"

_**BAM!**_

Dodo blinked. What just happened? One minute she was high in the air, ready to get rid of the new girl who interrupted her fun time.

But now...she was on the ground. Her body created a large dent in the tree root she landed on. Purple eyes remained in shock, not even registering the pain in her body. Was she even in pain?

She was not the only one surprised. Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit were as well, but for a different reason.

Lachesis was now in the air, occupying the same spot Dodo once had.

"T...that ability-"

"-Is exactly like Makie's!" Yō finished Asuka's startled words.

"It's over!" Lachesis called out as her dagger was tossed towards the shocked Dodo. Before she could move out of the way, a stream of water deflected the attack. "What?"

"Thanks Mocky!" Dodo shouted to no one as she stumbled to get up. "Round two!" Flames grew on her wings as she launched herself into the air, tackling Lachesis. The older woman slammed the butt of her knife into Dodo's head before she vanished. A sharp pain was felt in the middle of Dodo's back as the maid's knife stuck out of it.

Thunder rumbled as a bolt stuck Dodo's body, lightning coursing through it harmlessly as Lachesis grunted in pain.

"Again! Again!" Dodo cried as she called down the minor storm, allowing it to strike her to harm her foe.

"Beta..." She growled out as time slowed for her. Ripping her weapon out of Dodo's back, Lachesis backed away, aiming for a burning roof to land on. As a creaking sound began, she leapt off the collapsing roof and stood harmlessly in the air, freezing gravity to allow herself a place to stand.

"Is that all?" She questioned as she wiped blood off the corner of her mouth.

"Nope!" Flapping her wings, Dodo flew higher before encasing herself in flames. Within seconds, she dived towards the watching trio, her form like that of a burning raven. A shriek escaped the mouth of the beast as Black Rabbit slammed her ears down and Yō covered hers with her hands.

Asuka bit her lip. She was the only one capable of defending against the attack. But how could she?

Dodo's flames engulfed the air around her, heating it to a significant level that Asuka could barely breathe.

Lachesis jumped to the wreathed in flames hell raven. In one second she vanished only to reappear once more.

Dodo stopped in her movements; rather she didn't have a choice. Red thread bound the girl as it connected with several buildings.

"ENOUGH!" Lachesis declared as she reappeared in front of the girls. Taking hold of Yō, the group vanished once more leaving the girl bound in red thread.

"I don't wanna knit!" Dodo screamed as small flames began to burn. "Get back here!" Little by little, the strands burned. It would take a while but that was what the fate was planning on."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"You're safe here." Lachesis sighed as she and the [No Names] appeared on a large building. It was relatively undamaged as the water swirled harmlessly around the bottom. "I apologize for not coming sooner."

"It's fine." Black Rabbit said, waving her off. "We're just happy you came when you did."

"Still, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that she was that much of a threat."

"Don't apologize." Asuka ordered. "We didn't realize either."

"You are rather understanding. I'm grateful. Though I suggest running away from this area." Lachesis turned around, lightly glaring at the previous area they occupied. "I have no intention of letting that false existence live. The battle will incinerate the area."

Yō and Asuka's eyes widened. Incinerate the area?

"You don't mean to sacrifice [Underwood] do you?"

"If it accomplishes my mission then yes. I will burn the southern area if must." She said without iteration or a break. This was a stated fact. The white haired woman that showed concern for their lives truly meant to destroy the city and everything inside.

"But you can't." Black Rabbit cried causing eyes to go to her. "If you did that, homes would be lost! Where would the people live?"

"They can always rebuild. You can't rebuild live itself. So as to stop death from coming, I will destroy the city."

"But..."

"Enough," Asuka said, interrupting the rabbit. "She has a point Black Rabbit." Lachesis eyes widened at the name. "It's horrible but... Dodo is too destructive. It might take destruction to defeat her."

"That still doesn't make it right," Yō stated. "As soon as we get Makie..."

"Wait..." Lachesis interrupted. "Before you continue, you said Makie correct?" As the girls nodded, the fate frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Another of my targets." She whispered, unheard by the others. "But who are you, now that I think about it?" The girls looked at one another, confused by why she would interrupt them and ask about Makie. Maybe she had a fan or this woman was a hidden member of [Jabberwocky]?

"Black Rabbit is Black Rabbit. This is Asuka and Yō. And can we know your name as well." Black Rabbit said introducing the group.

-Asuka and Yō? Those names sound familiar... Wait aren't they?

"The [No Names]..." At the groups nod, Lachesis took a step back. "I saved her group. But they seem nice. No they would protect her... Right?" Little by little, her voice sped up until they were unable to understand a word she was saying. Her hand movements became a blur as well, it was almost hypnotic in a way.

"Uhm...are you...okay?" Asuka muttered, hesitant to try and speak. Lachesis froze as she remembered she was in front of people, her hands hung in midair as they swung back and forth limply.

"Yes just fine...Just fine." She said with a far too wide grin. "Now, I must be off to stop Dodo. Good bye." Before she could even move Black Rabbit grabbed her hand.

"You can't fight her alone. How about you team up with us... Miss?"

"Oh... Um... It's quite all right, Miss Rabbit." Lachesis said taking her hand out of the rabbits hold and slowly walking away. "I can work alone this time." As she began to back away, she found herself being blocked by something. Turning around she noticed Yō and Asuka blocking her path, with small smiles on their faces.

"We insist on helping you." Asuka stated, a little too sweetly, creeping the fate out a little.

"No I can handle this myself. Actually I must."

"And we say…." Yō smiled as well...before she grabbed Asuka and flew into the sky. The rich girl was startled, and yet it was just as fleeting as the sounds of Black Rabbit's yells.

"Any ideas on how to defeat Dodo?" Yō asked the girl in her arms.

"Sadly no...but we must find a way...I do not want to deal with Makie if she learns we did not complete the game!"

"She can whine a lot…"

"...But that type of person…"

Yō nodded. The black haired girl didn't even have to finish her sentence.

They both grew to like the girl. She was like them in a sense. No, Makie was one of them.

"And for that sake…" Asuka pulled out her gift card.

"We have to win…"

A tower of water blocked the airborne girl. Yō narrowed her eyes as the figure responsible entered her vision.

Asuka furrowed her brow. Standing on top of the tower was the cloaked form of Mock Turtle, his body rigid as he stared at his opponents below.

"I apologize. However," Water rotated around him, appearing in the form of orbs. "My charge will not be harmed by you two." With a flick of his wrist, the orbs charged forward, splitting up as they did so, creating a maze of bullets.

Yō bit her cheek as she readjusted Asuka to allow for easier movement. The two spiraled out of the way as the bullets collided with each other. As the bullets became a spray behind them, the animal lover stopped her spin. Asuka's eyes rolled around before she shook her head, slightly dizzy after the escape maneuver.

"Sorry Asuka." Yō apologized getting a hand wave in response.

"Just... Don't do that again..." The young lady grumbled, her stomach turning in disgust. Mentally ordering her stomach to stop, she realized something. "Weren't you meant to stay back with Faceless?" She asked the doctor who shrugged at her. "Because if you were right now you're cheating!"

"There wasn't an exact rule about that. And if I cheat, does it matter? I am considered a bad guy here."

"No, but Faceless was meant to keep an eye on you." Asuka answered back causing the doctor to nod.

"Correct, but a small whirlpool can keep someone out of trouble if done properly. Now, let us begin this difficult procedure."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Gaaaah! I thought they wanted to avoid Dodo!" Black Rabbit screamed out as she jumped onto the building.

Lachesis herself followed after the rabbit.

"Moon Rabbit gather those girls and leave this area! This game will be completed by the-"

"You make it sound like I can do that without incident!" Black Rabbit cried out as they ran against the rooftops to catch up to the flying girl.

"How can you not?! They are just children!"

"Live my life for a day and see how EASY it is!" Black Rabbit practically hissed.

"It will be once I obliterate the ones who are meant to be dead, including that girl you are trying to protect!"

"...Makie? She is innocent in all of this!"

"She is guilty! I understand you have grown attached to her, same as the boy, but you must understand. **Those that have passed cannot return to the living.**"

An iron clad rule understood since the beginning of human history. Once a person had died that was it. There was no coming back. A law written that was never to be broken.

But the [Jabberwocky] community has broken it, causing the mayhem before the rabbit.

"This is the exact reason why the dead must never return; because they cannot. The process of reviving the dead is imperfect. There is no way to revive someone without side effects. Walking undead, blood sucking monsters; there are many things in how this occurs should an attempt at resurrection take place. Even these burning plans are nothing but a consequence. The madness of being revived...of knowing you have died, retaining the memory and yet still living...That kind of madness seeps into your body until it begins to corrode the mind and the soul."

Black Rabbit halted in her tracks. To bring the dead back to life was a sin in of itself. Resurrection that did not possess the blessings of the god, of reincarnation, would only harm the soul until it began to break down.

And once that occurred, the soul would not just deteriorate and disperse, and anyone associated with that person….

"You know of why I must kill them. This is not just duty. This is compassion. Black Rabbit...if Dodo, Mock Turtle, and Kobayashi Makie do not die…."

"But...Makie is…."

"No." Lachesis voice was firm. Her cold, stone grey eyes reflected the flames that engulfed the town that were slowly dimming due to the new torrents of water.

"Kobayashi Makie must die. It is the only way to save her soul."

The words hit the moon rabbit like a freight train to a barricade.

They were words that were truth.

Resurrection will always have an incomplete method.

The soul is bound to deteriorate. If that happens, then they are gone forever.

Death was a salvation.

If she truly had to choose...Black Rabbit had to agree with her.

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-SAN! Episode ?: Locations in Little Garden**

"Well, this is new." Chibi-Makie remarked as she looked around the underground library. She wasn't sure how she appeared here. The last thing she remembered was Izayoi and the others messing with her.

"Why does my mouth taste like gravel?" The girl questioned before she tripped over a soft object. "Huh?"

"Ow!" Chibi-Black Rabbit groaned as she slowly got up. "Where is Black Rabbit? And is that you, Makie?"

"Yeah, it's me and isn't this the library in [Underwood]?"

The chibi rabbit looked left and right. With a nod the blue haired beastkin confirmed Makie's suspicions.

"Okay then…" Chibi Makie exhaled with a heavy sigh. "This doesn't make sense since last time we were in our library...despite being in [Underwood] during the main story…"

"Because it for the next lesson!" A male voice echoed through the region. Chibi Makie looked up and saw Chibi Izayoi sitting on a bookshelf, three piles of stacked books next to him.

"Is the lesson about the locations?"

"Bingo!" Chibi Izayoi jumped from the top of the shelf and landed on his feet with ease. "We decided that since our main counterparts were in [Underwood], why not do locations next?"

"...Izayoi?"

"Yes?"

The red eyed chibi furrowed her brow.

"...Are you just digging for stuff to talk about in these episodes just so you can prevent actually teaching me?"

"It does look that way huh? Blame the writers. I think it's their fault for not having enough to go on." The two girls rolled their eyes in response to Izayoi's answer. "Anyway, I have a special guest. Introducing..." A drum roll began as spotlights roamed the suddenly darkened room. "Sala Doltrake!" A hole opened up in the roof as said Floor Master fell on top of a certain rabbit.

"Ow!" The salamander groaned before cracking her back. "That hurt. I thought we were doing this another way?"

"We had a change of plans. Now have fun." The boy said as he jumped through the hole in the roof that closed off with an enormous cork.

"There's a gift that creates a cork?" Makie asked confused.

"No, that's just a regular cork."

"..Oh...no wonder Izayoi didn't break it…" Chibi Makie crossed her arms.

"Haha...Yes...by the way...I hear you two were old friends-"

"I don't know I don't care we are just friends!"

"...What did the last have to do with my question?"

"Ah...Getting ready for a possible gag ending."

"... Alright then. Now, I've been asked to handle locations so we are starting here in [Underwood.] But first, when did we get comfortable chairs?" Chibi-Sala asked.

"Black Rabbit would prefer it if you didn't sit on her!" The rabbit yelled causing the salamander to leap into the air.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you landed on me."

"We get it; Black Rabbit's a good chair." Chibi-Makie said. "Can we get started? It feels like we haven't done this in a while and I want to be out of the craziness that happens here."

"Not a chair." The rabbit muttered which was ignored by the other two.

"Alright, now what do you know about [Underwood?]" Chibi-Sala asked.

"I know it isn't meant to have natural disasters like what's happening now. Oh and apparently it's rather humid."

The chibi salamander leader giggled.

"You are correct on the humid part. That is because of the Giant Water Tree." As Chibi Sala spoke, she pulled down a diagram showing a large picture of one of the three colored images in Volume 3 of the light novels, depicting Jin, Yō, Asuka and Black Rabbit staring at the Water Tree.

"Right, the tree is integrated with the town itself. It's like a fairy tale, literally. Like an Elf Village…or that one place in Magi-Nation."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I doubt you would have heard of it. Canadian animation, rather good though. Got cancelled when the bad guy arrived on earth. Kinda sad really….I would have loved a third season."

"Well...you are correct; the tree roots are integrated into some buildings and provide water for the entire city. The town rests inside the tree and we have many facilities."

"The main source of power is the water tree right? And wasn't the tree sapling the [No Names] got from this tree?"

Chibi Sala nodded.

"Correct. [Underwood] is known for being the most beautiful in the south side of Little Garden lower levels. Our environment does cause a lot of humidity, but our races are many and is the home to the communities of the [Draco Grief] Alliance; [One Horn], [Two Wings], [Three Tails], [Four Foot] and [Five Claw]. These communities protect and stabilize the region and also protect it from the threat of the [Demon Lords]."

"They help protect the ecosystem correct?" A nod answered Chibi Makie's question. "Alright now my next question... Is about the nearby coast."

"Of course. The coast is mostly used by the hippocampus as a race course and where they go to relax. Beautiful weather and calm seas makes it a great place for a picnic and to rest."

"We might need to go there soon..." The girl muttered to herself. "Now there is also castle ruins as well. I mean I visited them but..."

"The floating castle...hmm…"

"...What?"

"...You seem responsible. Very well I will give you permission to explore. But you need another's agreement also."

"…Leticia. I will ask her."

"Alright, now. Any other questions about our home?" Chibi-Sala asked causing the silver haired girl to tilt her head.

"Not really... If I think of another I'll ask you but at the moment... I think we are good."

"Black Rabbit has a question." Chibi-Black Rabbit said from her place on the floor. "Can she get up now? She's been down here all day"

"Oh sorry." Chibi-Sala apologized as she removed herself from the rabbit's back. "Almost forgot you were down there."

"What do you mean you forgot!?" Chibi-Black Rabbit yelled, her hair turning pink in annoyance. Before she could continue to rant, the large cork fell on top of her turning her into a pancake.

"Anyone hurt?" Chibi-Izayoi asked as he, Chibi-Asuka and Chibi-Yō arrived, the trio landing on the cork causing it to go deeper into the ground.

"ME!" The chibi moon rabbit declared as she stood up, a large cross shaped bandage on her head.

"Oh that's good. No one got hurt!" Chibi Izayoi smiled along with the other girls, leaving Black Rabbit steaming.

"Well then, shall we look into our questions box? I fear that month may have gotten it to be quite full…" Chibi Asuka spoke, dreading having to look into it.

"Don't worry not that bad…" Chibi Makie smiled.

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Alright...where is the box?" Chibi Makie looked left and right, trying to find the so called box. Within seconds the box was presented by an unknown force. In other words, the box fell out of the sky.

"Oh there it is. First up is Shadowplayer360. If we were left on a deserted island, who would be with us?"

As one, the problem children chimed in with "Black Rabbit."

"R-really?" Said rabbit asked, touched that they would choose her as company.

"Of course." Chibi-Izayoi grinned. "We need our emergency food supply."

"No, eating Black Rabbit!"

"Next question since that was for you three." Chibi-Makie said moving on. "... Izayoi."

"Yeah?" The only male asked as Makie grinned widely.

"I love you." As Chibi-Izayoi raised an eyebrow, a set of cakes landed next to the girl. "It worked! Iloveyou!iloveou!iloveyou!iloveyou!iloveyou!iloveyou!Iloveyou!"

"W-where are all these cakes coming from!" Chibi Black Rabbit declared in utter fear.

"..Well…Makie…" Chibi Izayoi smiled at Chibi Makie. "Didn't know your feelings of me were cheap enough."

"Sorry but cake rules all and is the one food I can believe in. Besides it's not as if it's a lie!"

Everyone froze in that instant.

"...Makie?"

"Hmm?"

"...What did you say?"

"I said it's not as if it's a lie."

"...You talking about...you know?" Chibi Yō treaded on thin ice.

"Huh what you talking about?"

"Makie you said it wasn't a lie!" Chibi Asuka declared.

"Yeah I did say that."

"Then what you said wasn't a lie!?"

"Nope. Like I said it wasn't a lie. Why are we playing this game?"

"So..." Chibi Yō and Chibi Asuka looked at one another before turning to Chibi Izayoi, who only stood straight with his arms crossed.

"Then...You really love Izayoi?" Chibi Black Rabbit spoke out, her hair turning blue.

"...Huh?"

"You said it wasn't a lie!"

Chibi Makie's face immediately turned fifty shades of red.

"W-w-w-what are you talking ABOUT!"

"You said it wasn't a lie and even back it up several times!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't think she meant it as a love-love more like family love." Chibi Sala said interfering.

"See! She gets it!" Makie screamed. "Why would I love someone like him!?" She then pointed at the blonde who somehow found a piano and was laying on top of it. Noticing the girls were looking at him, he winked causing Makie to scream in anger. "Next question!"

"Ok..." Chibi Sala said, taking several steps back to avoid the eruption of Mt. Makie. "Does Izayoi's name have any special meaning?" Turning to said blonde, he was now dressed in a tuxedo, a rose in his mouth as he grinned nastily at Chibi Makie.

"My first name refers to the moon after a full moon. Basically meaning something like wait or among those lines. It's hard to put it into words. My last name doesn't have a translation so you are out of luck there."

"And his first name means sixteen nights. Don't ask why they made a name like that, there must have been a specific reason as to why it is so special and means that." Chibi Makie spoke louder than usual. Chibi Izayoi turned her way but didn't say a word. He had a feeling that obscure monkey had her thoughts as to what his name meant.

"Alrighty!" Chibi Makie loudly proclaimed. "We are moving on! And here is a question for everyone! If each of you had been given the privilege to change one thing in this world, what would you change?"

Everyone was silent.

"Oh my….normally I would say Demon Lords...however…" Chibi Sala crossed her arms. "Hmm...I am a-"

"The problem children's attitude!" The pink haired rabbit returned, screeching out her desire in a heartbeat. The proclaimed mondaiji's each turned their heads at the moon rabbit.

"There's nothing wrong with us is there Yō?" Chibi Asuka asked.

"Nope." Said girl answered for some reason wearing a curly moustache. The rabbit girl looked at it and sighed in annoyance.

"This whole segment as just turned into insanity."

"It's what you get when you put craziness together." Chibi Izayoi chimed in. "But haven't we had a question similar to this before?"

"I think we might of..." Chibi Makie mused before shrugging. "Want to go to the next one?" As the group nodded, she pulled out the next envelope. "Zalfuse asks do we know who Starlight AT is?"

"The author?" The blonde asked, "Or is there another we don't know about?"

"There is the co-writer. Oh my Izayoi is your memory fading?" Chibi Makie snarked.

"When you are around kinda hard not to forget things once in a while."

"Why...you…" Chibi Makie vibrated, shaking her fist in rage.

"Anyway, we know about her, and she can't do anything to us in the main verse. If she tries to bully us…well…we know of a dimension hopper who could let us crash her place."

"Like that will stop her…." Chibi Black Rabbit muttered.

"Hey, there is a question for Makie," Chibi Yō spoke out, in her hands a white card.

"Oh is there? What does it say?" Chibi Makie asked, curious about the details of the card.

"I know it's a bad memory, you're struggling with the possibility of being a killer, and your busy dealing with [Jabberwocky] but when will you get around to writing some more recollections!"

"...What am I a biography!? It's kinda difficult right now!"

"That's because." Before Chibi Izayoi could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by Chibi Yō and Chibi Asuka.

"Don't finish that sentence." They whispered. "She might hear." The two stared nervously at the sky. Sure they could take the author but she might do something even worse if they weren't careful.

"Is that it?" Chibi Black Rabbit asked as she sat on the cork. "I'm surprised there wasn't more."

"I think it's because the readers didn't know when this would return. And it's not over yet." Chibi Izayoi said as he broke free of the girls. Lightly kicking the cork, it began to rumble as the water tree's pressure was about to burst. "Hold on tight."

"W-what?" Chibi Black rabbit asked before the cork was launched into the air by a geyser of water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the cork took off, it slammed into the roof creating a massive hole in the library.

"Good bye Black Rabbit. We salute you!" The problem children said as they stood together saluting the sky as the rabbit vanished into the darkness. From the stars above, they could work out a newly formed constellation of Black Rabbit giving a thumbs up with a grin on her face.

"Does this happen often?" Chibi Sala asked.

"Unfortunately." Chibi Makie replied.

Meanwhile…

"Ow!" Chibi Black Rabbit yelled as she crashed landed on the moon. "Those meanies. Just you wait…Black Rabbit will be back and better than ever. Now how do I get off the moon, this time?"

**END OF SEGMENT**

…**.I…I AM SO SORRY! THIS TOOK AN EXTRAM MONTH TO WRITE! I think that one month break kinda killed the little work ethic I had! DX **

**Oh man partner if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what to do! PROPS TO MY AWEOME PARTNER **

**Shadow Ninja Koopa**

**YOU HEARD ME RIGHT!**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa!  
**

**Man you have been with me through thick and thin and have helped me create an amazing story! You have a way with dialogue that is unmatched and your ideas are absolutely wonderful! I look forward to the amazing times we will have together in the future!**

**This chapter was meant to show off the battle, and will be completed in the next chapter. It's because of length…and because of that this story might go over 35 chapters, which I had originally planned out. **

**I need to learn work ethic and patience again…anyone got any tips on ho to learn those that won't have me staying up all night? **

**Anyway, uhm, updates maybe scarce for the next month and a half. Why? Because of large projects and such but I will still be working on this. Just…I am hoping for an end of the month update or an update as close as possible. **

**Ah before I forget, I still got plenty of ideas…but for other stories and such….and because my brain wants to keep making new ideas…I am going to do an anthology type story where I write out chapters and stuff concerning ideas I may have while explaining what it is all about in case anyone wants me to write them or adopt the ideas. **

**Some may contain my OC's and all that I create, and maybe crossovers, but other than that…uhm look out for it? XD**

**Alright that completes the notes!**

**Read and review folks because reviews are the lifeblood of ANY fanfic and without it…the fic DIES!**


	18. Several Things Have Occurred

**Chapter 18: Several Things Have Occurred During the Game, Haven't They?**

-Shortly after the game began-

The battlefield was drenched in water and flames. The city dwellers were forced to take shelter outside of the city or else be fated to die. Luckily the game was contained to around the water tree base, a few fights or rescue missions playing out around the roots of the area in town.

Or perhaps that was the plan.

Deep inside the town, located by the canals, the pawns who were promoted to bishops stood within the waters. Unlike before, the rivers were no longer clear, but rather dirty in a sense. The poison of the salt water and the changing of the properties caused the tree massive harm, enough to make it seem that the dirty water was the trees own way of bleeding.

The knights slowly stood up. At the forefront was a black knight compared to the red ones. The black knight was their leader, their commander in the den of the enemy. They were stationed in front of the doors to the library.

They had one mission to perform. And if the intelligence was correct, it was located at the library.

A bishop lightly twitched, its red cloak drifting through the air. Behind the large mitre it was wearing, the blank eyes blinked as it felt something approaching. Tightening the grip on its plain staff, paper began to form near the tip alerting the leader. A distorted neigh echoed from the black knight's horse as his army prepared their weapons.

To their surprise, water began to rise in spheres orbiting around the canals. Fearing an attack, the paper morphed, folding itself into various shapes before deciding on its new form. The paper formed itself into small flamingo like creatures before dive bombing into the spheres causing them to pop. The water logged birds fell harmlessly to the ground as they deteriorated, holes appearing before turning into sludge.

Seeing the threat was gone, the bishops relaxed before they were ripped to pieces. As their bodies turned to dust, the pawns froze as they noticed a long spear turning towards them. Within seconds, they were ripped to pieces. As the blade reached the leader, the figure blocked with a mighty broadsword, knocking the weapon away from his form. Another neigh echoed from the horse as the dust reformed itself into his army. Piece by piece, the soldiers rejoined the game field restoring themselves to their original power.

As the pawns and bishops saluted their leader, another spear pierced through the hat of a bishop, causing them to return to dust. Entering a defensive position, the soldiers formed a barrier around their leader, his blade trembling as the desire to slice through those who would stop his mission.

"-It seems you made them too stable alchemist."

"Hmm...But you cannot deny this is exquisite work."

The knight leader turned its head around. This was meant to be taken literally, for the knight did turn its head 180 degrees. Behind him were three people, one it was familiar with, and the two others which were enigmas.

"...The black one attacked [Will-o-Wisp] with that girl and yourself."

"Ahahaha...I did apologize to Lady Willa about that…"

The knight leader wasted no time. Throwing his hand forward, the army began to assault the masked woman and her accomplice, a man in a white robe. The woman pulled out two long swords. Pressing her foot into the ground she propelled herself.

As if dancing, the female knight was able to eradicate every single crystal piece that stood in her way. Her blades sung through the air as one by one the soldiers met their end. As the horse reeled back ready to revive the fallen, a spear caught itself in its throat as fragments of crystal-like clay fell to the ground. The black beast screamed in pain as the spear was driven further in by the enigma before it burst through the other side. Leaping off his fallen comrade, the knight's sword drew closer to the maiden, ready to bisect her.

The sound of metal netting earth echoed as a slab of stone blocked the blade. Using his strength, the knight began to pull his sword from the stone before he noticed it changing. Little by little, the earth began to swallow his blade as it crept forward, changing the metal into an earthen mineral. Letting go of the sword, the knight fell to ground beneath him, the creeping rock missing him but seconds.

As he landed on the floor, tendrils of water grabbed him. Rotating his head, the knight watched as the cloaked man pushed the water closer to the slab before the world turned dark for the soldier.

His mission a complete failure.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Well, that was simple." The male said as an unseen grin formed under his hood. The two females that accompanied him merely gave either disgusted or bored looks.

"Too simple..." Faceless wondered as she scanned the area for any signs of more enemies. "That cannot be all."

"Hmm...I doubt it...If they keep using that one [Gift] I created-"

_**BAM! **_

The blue haired hostess of the [Thousand Eyes] branch slammed the white robed figure to the nearest tree root.

"How do we end this?!"

"It's impossible without finding out where they are currently located." The male answered without skipping a beat, understanding why she was upset but barely registering the aura of malice around her.

"And where were they last?!"

"Miss," Faceless' hand rested on the blue eyed woman's shoulder. "This is not the time. We will discuss later. We must find the truth to their platoon here."

"Something is here that they want."

"Oh really I thought they were here to bring someone to the Red Queen."

"Oh no she would come herself and be screaming! That woman was not a pleasant individual…"

"Being brought back from the dead would make anyone insane."

"Not that girl, she is actually doing quite well."

"You had her brainwashed!"

"...I will leave you two to be." Faceless muttered as she walked past the two individuals who were carrying out with their conversation. She stopped her movements. At this rate the two would continue on.

"...Why not check on that girl you mentioned?"

"I am not letting him near her!" The shopkeeper shouted. "I do not trust him in any capacity what so ever."

"What? Scared I'll earn her trust?" The male stated. "Would that be so bad?"

"Yes. You are not to go near her any more. You've done enough."

"I think you're just jealous that she got a gift and you didn't. Remind me to get you something nice next time."

"One more word and I swear..." The hostess growled, sick of the man's talents to turn words against her. It reminded her far too much of the [No Name] brats to be considered normal.

"I'll stop." He promised as the woman turned around to continue onwards.

"Word!" Part of his hood tore and frayed as a spear collided with the pavement next to him.

"Nice shot." A low growl was his only response as she recalled her weapon to her.

_**BOOM! **_

Fire and thunder erupted in the sky, those within the tree roots startled by the sudden increase of heat and sound. The shopkeeper of [Thousand Eyes], Faceless and the cloaked male all ran out of the canal. Before their eyes was a sight to behold.

A solar flare that would not damage the town engulfed the skies, dying it in poisonous orange and yellow flames.

"Wha..." the shopkeeper was speechless. This kind of power she had never felt before. It was not a power that belonged in the lower echelons of Little Garden.

A sharp click of a tongue passed through her right ear. Turning her head to focus on the white robed male, she could only tense as his face displayed bothersome worry.

"It seems the bird has decided to unleash her power..."

"The bird?" She questioned as Faceless looked away from the flare, not wanting to harm her eyes.

"The youngest." The masked woman responded. "But this power... Why is she not sealed?"

"Simple." The white robed man said, his eyes still locked onto the airborne inferno. "Powerful as she is, she can only use her true strength once every three months. Even then she has to release her power if it goes over her natural limit thus preventing her from becoming sealed."

"How can a manmade body contain such a powerful ability?!" Miss Blue exclaimed.

"Well she is not man made for one." Before the shopkeeper could retort the dark haired male continued. "But her body was made to handle that sort of gift. Though you needn't worry."

"Why is that?"

"They no longer possess the means to keep her body in working order."

Those words caused an exchange of glances from the two polearm users.

"She...needed to be maintained?"

"By both myself and the doctor. Though there is no need to worry. This could work to our advantage."

"...how?"

"Well..." Piercing eyes glanced through the darkness of his hood. "This would require me to speak with the girl."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The soldiers in formation in the northern district were not of the pawns and knights that could be promoted, but of the two dimensional animated cards with arms, legs and heads covered in armor. Each held spears pointed at the enemies before them as they charged forth.

Fireballs burned the cards instantly, swords clashed with the spears, metal scraping against itself.

"I'm surprised this solders got through to the city!" Mandora exclaimed, blocking a spear from piercing his will o wisp.

"I'm even more surprised than you are!" Sala threw a fireball at the direction of the card soldiers, incinerating them with ease.

"Yahoho! We can assume our enemies brought them here through an unknown channel." Jack replies as he and Ayesha began torching the cards.

"Well that's useless if we don't know how!" Ayesha yelled.

Shadows erupted from the ground, becoming spikes that pierced through the second line of card soldiers. A sudden gust of wind caught the bodies as they were tossed into the air before they faded away. An awakened Leticia slowly walked forward, an enormous lance in her hand as the gust played with her hair. Jin followed behind her, a serious look on his face as his friend protected him from harm.

"Are they even alive?" The boy asked as the vampire blocked a sudden strike with her weapon. The card's spear began to bend upwards before it shattered in half. A sudden thrust had the soldier join his arm as he fell apart.

"No, don't worry about that." She replied as more spearmen joined against her. "I think they are Gifts of some kind."

"Then their forces may be unlimited." Mandora mused before cutting another in half with his scimitar. "Are they trying to wear us out?" Not expecting an answer, he lunged forward aiming to decapitate another.

As the blade drew near, the card shifted as its body bubbled. The heart on its chest glowered as the number twos on its shoulders shone red. The top half of the card shifted again before it leapt upwards, Mandora's attack missing as he rolled to a stop on the other side of the broken card.

The two parts twisted in a grotesque fashion as the once broken card became two. A new spear found its way into the newer halts hands before the pair charged forward. "Seems they have more skills than we thought." Mandora stated as he blocked.

"They didn't split before!" The spirit gnome replies as blue flames shot out of the pumpkin heads mouth, burning away the cards fighting Mandora.

"She's right, I don't recall these [Gifts] being able to do such things." Jack observed.

"So then they were modified recently?"

"I'm not sure how but they were definitely not able to do...THAT! When we fought them!" Ayesha screamed as she pointed to several cards that were multiplying.

The soldiers continued on, pushing the alliance back. Jin bit his lip in frustration. Without Percher he could not do anything to fight. With Percher he still could not fight. Negotiations and searching for underlying details were his only skills.

In this situation, he wanted to believe that the latter could help.

All Jin could do was observe the fight, watching as the others braved their lives to fight the soldiers.

And then he saw it; the one clear hint.

"Metal….Metal can't harm them!" Jin declared. "Don't try to kill them with weapons!"

"What are you saying boy?!" Mandora shouted, blocking another assault.

"The ones burned by Sala, Ayesha and Jack are not reviving or splitting. But the ones being torn apart by weapons are. We need to set them aflame to kill them!"

"Hohoho clever lad." Jack complimented as he floated higher to get a better shot. "But how are we going to do that?"

"He makes a good point Jin Russell!" Mandora said as he sheathed his blade. Embers began to emerge from his mouth before a stream of flames was released. The flames burned through chest of the cards, turning them into ashes that fell in gracefully to the ground. "There are far too many of them for that to work."

"Then we will do something different." The boy declared before turning to his vampire bodyguard. "Leticia-san, make sure everyone is behind you first."

"Understood." She said but inside was a different story. She had an idea of what the boy wanted but it would not be enough.

"Mandora-Sama, Sala-Sama. Over here!" A frown formed on the male salamander's face but he obeyed the boy's request. Sala quickly joined them after trying to lower their numbers.

"Now what Jin-san?" The female salamander asked. Before Jin could open his mouth, a black wind blew over the cards. Within seconds the soldiers shuddered as the plague blew across them.

"I've done what you asked for, Jin."

Mandora's head whipped around as he heard the voice. Behind them was Pest, looking as bored as ever as she walked towards them. However what was in her hand caused Sala's eyes to widen.

"That's-"

"So what next?" Pest asked, ignoring the female leader.

"Combine your winds with Leticia-san's." he ordered. The two maids nodded, Pest held out her puffy sleeves as the black wind poured out of them. Leticia gathered the energy inside her to surround her lance. With one swing she unleashed a gale that propelled the black winds further, increasing it in size. As the combined attack blew over the soldiers, they were lifted off the air, panicked expressions forming as they tried to escape. Seeing what the boy's strategy was Jack began to laugh.

"Hohoho! Very clever!" He shouted before forming his own attack. Quickly understanding the others unleashed their own skills. A wave of fire of both orange and blue was shot forth creating terrifying yet beautiful mix. As it touched the wind, it exploded forth, burning through the cards as they were trapped in the breeze. Small white ashes fell to the ground, intermixing with the original black. A sigh of relief escaped Jin's mouth as pride filled him, amazed that his plan worked.

"And then there were NONE!" Ayesha cheered, her declaration followed by cheers from the soldiers who fought against the cards. Miraculously no lives were lost on the side of the Alliance.

Pest scoffed as she landed down on the ground.

"Thank you Pest, you came at the perfect time!" Jin smiled at the young girl. However his face changed into a frown just as quickly. "So I was right then?"

"Yep. A few pawns were after the eye. Don't know why they are after this piece of junk," Pest spoke as she rose what she held in her hand.

The [Death Eye of Baldor], the gift that caused most of the headaches during the Demon Lord gift game that occurred the last time the [No Names] were in [Underwood].

"Then this game was...a distraction?" Sala whispered. "But...the Gift is to remain untouched during all of this as it is the Prize!"

"These guys are based off of Alice in Wonderland, did you really expect them to follow the rules?" The former Demon Lord of Black Death spoke out in a monotone voice. Sala bit her lip. The loli maid had a point in saying those words.

_**BOOM!**_

Harsh winds carried fire across the skies, causing the alliance below to gasp out at the events transpiring.

A familiar voice rang out from the skies, one that sent shivers as they recognized the voice.

"The psycho girl?!" Pest declared.

Leticia gritted her teeth. How could she produce such flames? This heat and fire reminded her of that of the sun!

"I must say you did quick work of the cards…"

The voice from above caused heads to look up. Above them standing on a water pillar was the cloaked figure Mock Turtle.

"So you found out about their ability." Jin narrowed his eyes.

"The cards didn't have this type of [Gift] before did they?"

"You're right, it was a recent edition after we procured something from one of the many communities we attacked."

"There were more?" Sala questioned, slightly horrified by the admittance of the attacks. They knew they were attacked but they assumed it was due to their connection to the [No Names]. For more to be attacked and possibly destroyed sent shivers down her spine.

"Of course. Your groups may be among the strongest but we did not focus all our efforts on you. Only difference between you and them is that we sent Alice to you. The others were destroyed before then."

"Question." Jin called out hoping to bring attention to him before Sala attacked him. "The Eye, was this whole thing just a distraction to grab it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not play dumb with us!" Mandora shouted. "We know about your soldiers trying to grab it. Explain yourself, now!" Fingers inched towards his scimitar; the desire to slice through the doctor was growing with each second.

"..." An unseen frown formed on Mock Turtle's face as he stared at his foes. His mind running through the possibilities of what they had meant. The Eye was the prize was it not? Then... Something was not going according to plan. "A...backup plan in case we received a loss here." The doctor explained. "But then again, why do you have the eye here and now? Wouldn't that be seen as a loss to your side?"

"It is not." Jack said with his voice just as jovial as normal. "Considering your group tried to steal the Eye first, couldn't we consider the eye is in safer hands with the alliance if none of us use it?"

"...Very well." The Doctor relented. He knew it did not matter; the chances of losing were far too slim to matter about the whereabouts of the prize. "Now what was this I heard about us being unfair?"

"Coming from a guy who took control of the Water Tree your words don't hold any merit!" Pest declared as she unleashed the black winds upon the [Jabberwocky] member.

A water pillar shot up in front of the figure, the black winds blocked from reaching Mock Turtle.

The ground quaked underneath the feet of the Alliance. This familiar shaking caused Mandora to holler.

"TO THE SKIES NOW!"

Leticia grabbed Jin as she and the others flew into the air. The stream of water blasted through the courtyard which they fought, engulfing everything it could take in.

"It will not be long now. Soon all of [Underwood] will be flooded." Mock Turtle commented as the waters continue to charge through the city.

"I honestly feel pity for your community Sala Doltrake." The female salamander narrowed her eyes. "To have your home attacked and leveled twice by a Demon Lord, it must be bad luck that you and your community must suffer through this."

"Ah...it is rather bad luck this city must go through another disaster. But this is the norm for those of Little Garden. Though these disasters we grow stronger, both in power and in heart. If you think a simple flood will stop us from growing and rebuilding…"

"On the contrary, I respect that of the communities in this world." Mock Turtle's response threw the others for a loop, not because it was unexpected, but because the words were spoken out of pure honesty. "Strong people who can band together, even in times where everything around them is destroyed. If only the lower world had such strength…"

"Then if you respect such strength, why would you destroy them?" Jin asked. "I don't understand why you would hurt those who you say you have respect for."

The doctor merely shook his head, unamused by the child's words. He would not understand why he had to do what he did. "That is personal and not something you would ever understand. But should you be standing around? The clock is ticking after all."

He was right, the more time they spent talking the less time they hd in completing the game.

"Once we find that finish line then we won't need to worry." Jin declared.

"...Is that what you think? "

"...What?"

"Hmm...You asked us to set a finish line. But...is crossing it what we agreed to complete the game?"

"W-WHAT!?"

"The finish line was established because there was no way besides dying to complete the game!" Mandora hollered.

"Indeed. But we never talked about what to accomplish to cross it."

"...This…." The realization hit Sala harder than it should have. She should have expected this, and yet she did not.

"This can't be...we already had the negotiations…" Mandora was at a lost. Could a second [Trial Jurisdiction] even be held at this point? No, it was not possible. They held a meeting already, and the Mock Turtle stated there was a way to complete the game that did not revolve around death.

But how to complete it was the problem. Just crossing the finish line does not mean victory. There was a second requirement, but it was not listed!

"...Ok...he's pissing me off…" Pest's whisper was one that could send chills down the spines of whoever heard the trembling voice.

"You cheater!" Ayesha shouted at the hooded man. "How the hell were we meant to know that!?"

"You never asked the right questions." The villain shrugged. "You were the ones who assumed it was simple."

"Damn Wonderland residents..." Pest grumbled as black wind flowed through her hands. She was tempted to destroy the man in front of her. How easy it would be to take his life, she wondered.

"I'm not a resident of Wonderland nor have I ever been." Mock Turtle said as he studied the looks of his foes. Glares and stares of disbelief surrounded him apart from two. Jack's grin was unchanging but a slight burst of anger could be felt from his gaze. The other one was Jin. The young leader seemed to be trying to glare at him but his eyes gave him away. The doctor was used to lies and had taught himself to tell when his patients were not giving him the true story.

It made him wonder, what exactly was the boy planning? A quick second glance to the members of his community revealed that they did not know what the boy had in mind. Did the others of his group know or was Jin keeping this a secret until the last minute?

"It doesn't matter." Sala declared. "This isn't impossible and should be rather simple to figure out." A dark laugh caused the leader to turn to Pest. "What is it?"

"Simple isn't something a resident of Wonderland understands." The maid said. "Even if this one isn't from there, the others are and he didn't write the geass correct? The one who wrote it and designed the game made sure to make it as difficult to figure out as possible."

"Indeed. Oh and before I forget…"

The eyes of the alliance fell into him.

"...This is a clone; as such I am not really here."

"WHY THE HELL TELL US THAT!" Pest and Ayesha screamed at the same time.

"Preventing you from wasting more time and energy."

"...You...have to be the most confusing of all our enemies…" Jin muttered under his breathe, honestly amazed by the so called doctor's words.

"It seems my allies and you can agree on that." The torrent of water dispersed and so did the form of the enemy.

Mandora gritted his teeth, clicking his tongue as he directed his soldiers.

"We keep to the original plan! Find the finish line and destroy the card and chess soldiers!" The soldiers in the skies traveled to different areas across the city.

"That's all we can do for now…" Sala muttered as he own fleet dispersed as well to follow the same orders.

Jin remained silent within Leticia's arms, causing the blonde vampire to look down at him.

"Jin?"

"...He was right then."

"...Then…"

"We keep to OUR original plan. It was a shock to them but they still know what to do. Find the finish line...and make sure Makie is there also."

"This seeking game is boring. I haven't found the slightest hint of a finish line when I went to secure the eye." Pest spoke up.

"Then may I lend some assistance?"

The deep masculine voice behind them sent shivers up their spines. Leticia and Pest turned around, only to see Faceless and a hooded figure on the roof.

Sala, Jack, Ayesha and Mandora also turned around once they noticed their allies startled looks.

"And this is?" Mandora asked, not knowing who the hooded figure standing next to Faceless was.

"Ah allow me to introduce myself. You may call me... How about Lunarian?" Eyes widened at the given name, shocked that this man would use that term.

"Impossible..." Sala stated. "There hasn't been a Lunarian in years and for you to use the name of their species... Are you aware of the consequences?" An unseen smirk grew on the hooded man's face as took in her words.

"Of course, I wouldn't use the name if I wasn't ready for it. But you [No Names] know me by a different name right?"

"...Red King." Leticia said. "Or should we call you Fulcanelli?" As soon as her words left her mouth, fire burned to life in Sala's hands as Mandora unsheathed his blade. Jack took to the air as Ayesha prepared herself. As for Faceless, she grabbed the man by the shoulder. She was unaware of his relation beforehand. He might have helped her but she could not trust someone in league with the enemies of [Underwood].

"Ow." The Lunarian said as he felt the pressure build n his left shoulder. "Tough crowd here huh? I'm not here with them however."

"And how do we know that to be true?" Mandora asked, his scimitar resting under the man's neck ready to draw blood in an instant. "You may have stopped that cannibal back not too long ago but you cannot be trusted."

"How true." Jack said, continuing onwards. "You have far too many aliases to hide your name with and perhaps many forms as well. Why should we buy your words?"

"Well, you do have nothing to lose." The Lunarian hissed in pain. "I mean, where are you going to find the finishing line if I don't help? After all... It does take a madman to understand a madman."

"...Let's trust him for now."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack bobbed his head.

"...Not really. But...he did give us Makie, and saved Black Rabbit and Asuka from Gryphon. I owe him the right to hear him out."

The smile on the man's face moved from coyness to delight.

"Wonderful." His hidden face was soon illuminated by the sky flaring up. His eyes of violet widened as he turned his head. "Well that's new." The sudden pain in his shoulder increased as Faceless applied more pressure. "Stop!"

"What is this?" She asked as Mandora's scimitar drifted closer to the alchemist's neck. "Explain."

"Dodo. It's Dodo." The man gasped in pain. "I'll explain if you let me go!" The salamander and knight shared a look before they let go. "Thank you," he said letting air back into his lungs. "Basically she's stronger than she looks. A lot more."

"And now she's without a leash." Pest muttered. "Then how do we beat her?"

"It's not possible... Well not for you at least. Perhaps three of you would be able to however." As the Lunarian shrugged, the scimitar immediately went back to his neck. "Whoa, hold on. The bird hasn't released her true power yet. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!?" Sala exclaimed in justified rage. "If this continues then [Underwood] AND the tree could burn away!

"Well you have a point on that. The best way to stop her is to defeat her. But not many creatures can handle that level of intense heat. Even down here you are beginning to sweat."

He was right, many of the combatants could feel the heat generated from the Hell Raven's flares, even the Salamanders. The heat was enough to make them all sweat.

"He is right...You would possibly be the only one who could go up against that monster…." Sala offhandedly remarked. That girl who possessed the [Genome Tree]; a gift that would allow her to mix the DNA of any animal within the database of that tree. She could come up with a combination that would allow her to move through the solar flares and against Dodo.

"Ah not just her." Fulcanelli spoke out.

"...Are you saying…" Jin's eyes widened.

"...They instructed me to make her formidable." His voice was no longer of sarcastic interest, having switched to solemn melancholy. His eyes gazed into the sky, but it seemed that he was not looking at anything. "A machine that would take orders. Recreate her decaying body, bless it with the gift of the gods, and make her as strong as possibly can. It was the same for the others. But...she was the final one created. I created her to be their antithesis; a person who could destroy them."

"...You were planning on betraying that community from the start?!" Leticia exclaimed.

"The moment I learned about that girl's true identity, yes."

"Her...true identity?"

"...Do not misunderstand. That girl is indeed Kobayashi Makie. And she can help in defeating Dodo, both in a physical sense and gift wise." His melancholy vanished, replaced with a self-deprecating smile that seemed to project sarcastic bitterness.

"Now then, I believe I need to help you find a finish line…."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Sweat fell from Black Rabbit's forehead as she followed after Lachesis, the burning visage of Dodo chasing after her. What could only be described as a poorly made phoenix with lighting sparking off it was the crazed child's new form. Strings of red were unable to bind the girl as she shrieked in joy. As the rabbit was drenched in perspiration, she felt her body heat up significantly, almost like she was being cooked.

"Come back here Long ears!" Dodo called out in her pursuit of the duo. "I have food for you!"

"Black Rabbit doesn't want any!" She replied as strands of her pink hair clumped together. From the corner of her eye, she watched as the strings of binding turned to ash, unable to hold Dodo's power.

"Now go away!" She shouted, vajra in hand as she sent a bolt of lightning at the creature. Dodo's form fell apart as the bolt struck her. Flames and lightning fell off her, falling into the ocean below causing it to glow for a few seconds. Seeing that her attack had worked, Black Rabbit increased her speed to catch back up to Lachesis.

Dodo grumbled in annoyance as she slowed down considerably. Fire and lightning circulated around her body once again as reformed her technique, however this time green flashes enveloped her body as well. As the flashing continued, it escalated in speed causing her elements to take a green tone as they covered her body.

Lachesis clicked her tongue. Now was the time to go on the offensive. Calling her daggers to her person, she flipped them in her hand before tossing one of the bronze blades towards the glowing monstrosity. As the weapon struck the creatures neck, flames exploded as the dagger was recalled. A shriek echoed outwards as embers reformed the head of the beast.

"That was unfair!" Dodo called out as her wings folded against her. Electricity began to charge her body before it was released. The sound of thunder filled the air before the energy was released as a dome pushing the girls back. Static electricity flowed through their bodies as they bit down screams of agony. As the attack finished, the two leapt away from the insane child, deciding it was time to escape her for now.

"Get back here! I wanna play more!" The girl shouted as she flew higher into the sky, wanting to get a better view of the ocean her friend was making. Only her friend could make something like this, a playground that was just for her and her alone.

"We are not making much progress!" Lachesis screamed at the rabbit. Who would have thought that this bird could cause her so much trouble?! She was a Fate?! Was she not destined to defeat this monstrosity!? Or is it possible the Supreme Fate is responsible?

-Did my mistress make me weaker than she claimed? My power should be recorded at the five digits.

Lachesis thoughts were cut off as the lightning from the rampaging nuclear bird nearly stabbed through her body. The fate landed on a nearby building roof, glaring at the bird who was laughing. However, that stopped once Lachesis and Black Rabbit decided to stand their grounds.

Why did they stop? She was having the time of her life chasing after them!

"Oh! Oh! Are we going to play a different game now?!"

"Indeed. Tag has become tedious." The silver haired fate proclaimed as she stood. The woman hand a dagger in each hand, spreading out her arms.

The red string connecting the two vanished.

"Now...I will show you the true power of a Fate…"

Dodo's smile faltered. What was this scary girl giving her such a scary look?

Lachesis breathed out.

"...[Digamma]."

Black Rabbit's eyes widen. Her body was still. It was not because she could not move; rather it was an involuntary action.

Lachesis was responsible, but what froze the Moon Rabbit was shock.

Lachesis leaped into the air. The daggers were no longer in her hands, rather, stationary in the air, with thousands of others. Steel knives were not in any form of pattern, rather littering the air as the blades pointed at Dodo.

The daggers fired like projectiles at the Hell Raven, the purple haired girl flying through the air. Black Rabbit was in a daze, she had no clue how or where the many weapons appeared from. All she could do was watch the bird barely avoid the silver blades.

The daggers grazed her skin, causing blood to ooze out as she avoided the daggers.

"Ahhh this feels sooo good!" Dodo blushed madly as the pain of the newly formed scars, but knew she had to avoid the attacks as much as possible. No matter how good it felt, she wanted to win this game for Mocky's sake.

Lachesis teleported in front of the Hell Raven, causing all thoughts to cease function, as if her entire body had shut down.

"You're time is up." Those words sent a frightening chill down the young girl's back. As the dagger neared the young girl's forehead, sweat began to pour down in droves. Her eyes shrunk as her phoenix shield faded, her concentration broken. Her mouth turned dry as the point if the dagger was barely in her vision.

"Mocky!" She screamed. Her voice echoing as her fear expanded along her body. Dodo's eyes slammed shut, as the fear of a second death took hold of her heart.

Seconds passed but to the girl it felt like hours. A warm feeling enveloped her. It was nicer then the fire she used, this actually felt warm and nice, not cruel and brutal. As her eyes finally opened, she found herself in familiar arms.

"Dodo." Mock Turtle asked, a dome of water surrounding them. "You're safe now ok?" As his kind words drifted into her ears, Dodo's eyes teared up. She wasn't all alone again, she was fine and safe.

"Mocky!" She wailed as his hug tightened, trying to calm the distraught girl down. "I'm sorry!"

"Shhh," he whispered, his green eyes glaring at Fate, her own eyes matching his. "It'll be alright. Just fly higher ok?" At the girl's reluctant nod, he slowly let go.

-A child should not have to fight, especially not you little one.

"Dodo, be safe ok?" Mock Turtle said, getting a nod from the girl. The water then collapsed returning to the sea below. As the first drop fell, Dodo soared into the sky, flying higher to escape the nasty woman.

"Oh no you don't!" Lachesis shouted as she tossed a knife towards the girl. As it flew towards the hell raven, it was immediately intercepted by a bullet of water. "Don't interfere."

"You will not harm her." Was all Mock Turtle said as the ocean rose upwards, spiraling around him.

Seeing that her chance had been ruined, Lachesis turned towards her partner. "Why didn't you help out? We would have a better chance if you had assisted me."

A blood vessel popped out of Black Rabbit's head.

"You seemed to be doing just fine! And I refused to get myself involved in something when your [Gift] froze me!"

"...Oh right…My apologies." And with that the Fate bowed politely.

Black Rabbit could only puff out her cheeks at the girl's easily accepting her mistake and even apologizing. She may have done so but the one emotion of guilt or regret was nowhere to be found!

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The doctor seemed unamused by the two girls dodging and weaving around his geysers and water bullets. The animal lover was faster than he had estimated, perhaps with her gift she would have been one of the greatest athletes around. But those thoughts were not going to be helpful here.

His attacks were useless on the girl, without a doubt. What made the battle more frustrating was the other one, the young lady in red. Even if an attack came close, she would order it to fall apart. Perhaps a politician who was less corrupt could have been made. But once again, he shook away those thoughts of normality as he created twin orbs to crush the pair.

With a swift dive, Yō avoided the large spheres, the attacks bursting on impact. As she adjusted her hold on Asuka she began to weave through the falling droplets that slowly began to surround her. Veering to the right, she watched from the corner of her eyes, how the attacks had failed and were just absorbed into the sea once again.

The turtle could only sigh in justified aggravation. He was hoping to knock them both out and into the punishment game with that boy but it appeared that the girls knew their limitations and were careful, not opting the cocky route. That was a trait he could admire.

-Perhaps I better try that myself…

Several water towers erupted from the sea below, surrounding the male while rotating around him.

"He certainly is wary of us!" Asuka declared.

"And he is not leaving any openings…" Yō pouted as she tried several times, but to no avail. She could not find a weak spot in the figure's offense or defense.

"Then I guess you have no ideas on how to defeat him then?"

"Not yet…" The second girl sighed, depressed at the situation. With one last rotation, the towers stopped before launching upwards. As they reached their highest point, they bent downwards aiming towards the girls.

"Hold on tight, Asuka." With a quick aileron roll to the left, Yō avoided the large geysers.

"D-don't... do that again..." Asuka said dizzily, her eyes spinning as she tried to keep focus on the two doctors. As the towers sunk into the ocean, a miniature whirlpool began to form underneath the airborne duo. With a bubbling sound another water spout formed causing the duo to roll away again. Within seconds, another spout burst from the water.

"Sorry but we have no choice."

"Oh no..." Asuka muttered before they began to spin wildly to avoid the towers, one after another. The rushing water missed by inches each time as they continued their aerial maneuvers, Asuka's face turning green with each roll.

Her luck finally shined as Yō landed on the roof of a building, a good distance away from the towers that were wielded like whips. A heavy moan escaped Asuka as she was placed to her feet, though she was unable to remain steady and constantly wobbled due to the sickness she experienced.

"...Are you ok Asuka?"

"I...will be fine...where...is that turtle?" Asuka groaned between her words, holding her mouth to her lips.

The sound of waves crashing into the shore caused Yō to jump. Taking her eyes of Asuka, her jaw dropped as water began to pile together forming a large wave. Standing on top, his body half fused with the wave was the good doctor. The man said nothing as the gargantuan water charged forward, intent on swallowing the girl's whole.

Grabbing Asuka, Yō took to the air once again, seconds before the water submerged the building. Debris floated to the top before slowly drifting away. On the largest part, Mock Turtle stood in place, his arms at his side as he looked at the girls.

"So much power..." Yō muttered. "Do we even stand a chance?" She questioned. Asuka raised an eyebrow as she replayed the first sentence in her mind.

-Power. He definitely has that but... Why is there such a pause between each... Technique...

"Kasukabe-san, he's getting slower!" The lady shouted, a weakness finally appearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at both of his attacks, the water spouts and now the tidal wave. They are big attacks but they took too long to use them successfully. If we can dodge smaller attacks like we have been, then he must have decided to go all out on us. And this means also getting rid of whatever buildings haven't already been submerged."

"I see…" Yō nodded in understanding. Asuka's words came with another meaning.

If they could manage to get close to him they could finally attack the turtle and defeat him in a single hit.

"Kasukabe, your Pegasus Boots...can they obliterate him?"

"...If I generate enough power but I would need to separate it between reaching him, dodging the pillars and still having enough to destroy him in one kick."

"Oh, is that all?" Asuka's smile was one of assuring the girl, a smile that said Kasukabe had nothing to worry about.

Mock Turtle panted. This was beginning to take its toll on him. Controlling the water tree, this clone and the water around it was exhausting.

Those girls were a danger. But the time limit was nearly up. His internal biological clock was never wrong, and given the time he would easily say there was forty five minutes to the game.

-It will take all my reserved power, but at this point in time, all I need do is stall.

_**woosh! **_

Mock Turtle was cause off guard. Just as he was building water to form towers and stabilize his water bubble, Kasukabe Yō was flying through the air at blistering speeds.

Her legs were wrapped in the Pegasus armor, charging straight at the cloaked Mock Turtle.

His reflexes were faster than his mind; the turtle threw the incomplete towers at the girl. Even if they were incomplete, they would make contact with her.

But that did not stop her.

Because Kasukabe Yō had someone to rely on.

"Stop!" Asuka ordered. On her command, the water refused to move from its position. The menacing spouts seemed to sink back into the main body as the connection was cut.

"Not a bad diagnosis," the doctor commented. "But that will not work on me." A crushing pressure seemed to resonate off of the man. A feeling of a wave swallowing her whole caused Asuka to flinch, forcing her connection to the water to break. Now free of the girl's command, the water surged forward once more intent on drowning the animal lover. However a problem had occurred.

-Where is she?

The doctor stared at the area in front of him carefully, looking for signs of the girl. He only took his eye off of her for a second...

-I've made a large mistake.

His thoughts shattered as the sound of wind entered his ears. His gaze snapped upwards as Yō raced towards him. Dropping his towers, Mock Turtle raised the defenses of his bubble. He wasn't sure what she was planning but that speed would be more than enough to finish him if she so chose.

As soon as she was close enough, Yō arced upwards causing her to fly over the doctor. Confusion filled his eyes as he stared at the escaping girl. Ripples seemed to dance on the top of his shield as she brushed her foot over it.

"Now!" The girl called as she nodded to her ally. Mock Turtle's head, whipped towards Asuka uncaring of gaining whiplash. A dark smirk appeared on her face as she activated her power.

"[Burn!]"

An eyebrow rose before the man noticed something floating in his bubble. A jewel floated near his head as it glowed with power.

-What? When did that... It was all a feint. That girl must have tossed it when she touched my shield. ...Clever girls.

_**BOOM **_

The shock wave shattered buildings and water flying along the oscillation outwards from the center point of the clone. The water rose into a tower which expanded into a wall as water spread out. It would be appropriate to say that the explosion was reminiscent of a waterfall that was turned upside down for those few seconds where water defied gravity.

Yō grabbed Asuka around her waist and began sprinting in the air, moving as fast as her ability of flight would allow. The wind against her was difficult to handle for the slender Asuka for what felt like ice was forming in the soft black hair and scarlet dress. The resistance against Yō and Asuka was great, but the young girl continued to move as quickly as she could to move far away from the area.

They swiftly escaped the blast zone and Yō placed Asuka on the roof of one of the tree houses. The red dressed girl panted, desperately grasping for air as she refused to breathe during the flight. Yō was tired as well, breathing heavily as sweat beaded down her brow. Even if they were tired, they were glad to have escaped that explosion.

"Asuka, Yō!" The girls looked up to see a familiar bunny bouncing their way. Once Black Rabbit had landed on the roof she immediately checked the girls for any signs of injuries.

"Oh thank goodness you are both okay! I hear the explosion and hurried here!"

"We're...okay...Black Rabbit…" Asuka spoke in between breaths.

"Good news...Mock Turtle's clone is out."

"So that explosion was you taking out one of his clones?" The red eyes of the rabbit widened. Asuka and Yō both nodded as they stood up, the air they were lacking filling their lungs.

"Even so...we still don't know where the real body is…" Asuka spoke.

"We will just have to continue searching. Miss Lachesis…" Black Rabbit turned around to speak to the silver haired fate.

Only to find she wasn't there.

The wind blew past the three as the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]'s mind blanked. She recalled the conversation they both had earlier. She recalled the seriousness of the woman's tone.

Black Rabbit remembered that once Fate was determined, then the event it desired would occur.

"WE GOTTA FIND LACHESIS!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-To think I would lose that Moon Rabbit so easily...

The silver haired Fate hopped atop the timber roofs, Lachesis' nickel colored eyes glancing around the broken city. Crimson flames returned to blanket the skies above as the cerulean waters brushed against the houses and streets.

She could not find the familiar traces of pink hair as her search continued. The Moon Rabbit had picked up the voices of her comrades earlier and dashed towards them. In that instant Lachesis witnessed for the first time the legendary speed of the [Highborn of Little Garden].

Even with her attire she could not keep up with that blistering speed, easily lost track of her.

A tiny sigh escaped the woman. Why was she looking for the Aristocrat when she should be focusing on her mission? Once more she scanned around. At this rate the city would no longer be a city, rather the remains of a once great area. The groaning Water Tree echoed far across the game territory. To Lachesis, this told that the tree was not just in pain. If these sounds were to be taken into account, the tree was dying. The conversion of the freshwater to salt water was damaging the tree from the inside.

The water level rose once more, nearly reaching the canopy shaped roof Lachesis took refuge on.

A small click of her tongue followed as she immediately propelled herself to the next house, her heels clanked against the tiles of the flat surfaced roof. To be in the literal sense, she was losing ground quickly. She envied those that had the ability of flight, be it the griffons, salamanders or that one [No Name] girl.

Lachesis caressed the silver pocket watch on her right side, grasping it in pale fingers as she raised it to her face. Though the thin, protective glass of the hands her reflection revealed the narrowed eyes and tightly closed lips. The hands were locked on the 1:00 position.

"…I see…My mistress has done it once more…"

_Clank!_

Lachesis folded the lid shut, placing the watch back into her pocket as a lamented sigh escaped her. The Fate of the Greek mythology hunched over, her entire air changing from regal to annoyance.

"…This seal has severely limited my abilities. That must be why I was having difficulty with that boy from earlier." Her thumb and index finger pressed against her nasal bone as another angry sigh escaped her.

To be told her power was going to be ranked in the five digits only to learn through experience that her power was ranked in the six digit region.

"No, I cannot worry about that now." Lachesis shook her head, once again jumping from roof to visible roof. "I must find that-"

"Lachesis!" That familiar, high pitched tone only caused the furrow brown to sink even lower and the woman's mood to worsen. With great reluctance, she turned around.

Just to find the irregularity of the No Names to be standing on a roof behind her. The white hair of the event manipulator fluttered as her face appeared calm.

"I am rather amazed you called me out. Is this a sign you wish to end the causalities your existence created?"

"If you are asking me to feel guilty about all of this forget it. I know better than to think I am the cause of this Game when it's clearly that rotten turtle and damn bird."

"Then why is it you called my name rule breaker?" Her pale hands drifted from her skirt, molding into a shape meant to grasp objects. The daggers connected by that ethereal red thread materialized into her hands.

"...To ask if you are always this bitchy." Makie spoke her words in a casual way, quickly moving her head to the right to dodge the dagger thrown to her head.

"To be serious, I want to know about my power."

"...What?" Was this rule breaker series? Did that girl just...imply she wanted Lachesis to tell her about that [Gift]?!

Lachesis, the Fate that measures the human lifespan and decides how long it would be?!

"Your [Lunar Dial] is said to be the finished production of the proto type [Chronos Dial] right? So you have access to [Pathway to the Future]."

"Exactly." The fate answered quickly, confirming her assumption and yet hid a certain fact.

The two gifts were meant to work in tandem. It only took one to create small miracles, but together the space-time continuum could be rewritten.

It would be a cold day in the underworld before she revealed-

"I am aware they are meant to be together Lachesis."

The fate paled, her mouth opened to the point Makie was reminded of one of those game stands where one would have to throw a beanie into one of the holes of the cutout boards.

"Oh come on its obvious. For as long as I can remember I had the ability to see both present and future. But on rare occasions that were at random-"

-Or from emotional outbursts…

A certain memory tried to play in her mind but the silver haired homunculus shook it out of her head.

"...Something's would occur...like something would fast forward or rewind. I could barely do it to begin with, but now that I got this," Makie took of the [Chronos Dial] and showed it to Lachesis. "I am able to perform those actions with a simple phrase. Also...I learned that each power that I unlocked was align to a number. Going by what I was told earlier, that [Pathway to the Future] was rare and only TWELVE out of six billion could gain it...does this mean there are twelve ways to use this Gift?"

"..."

"I could be wrong of course. Technically there are twenty four hours in a single day, but being told twelve people had that power and in various abilities-the same ones I could never activate till I got this watch..."

"..." Grey eyes narrowed with every second, her mouth forming into a taut line. She had to admit, that girl was observant.

"Your point?"

"Right, right, I noticed whenever I teleported it seemed like it was in three steps. The first was visualizing the location where I wanted to go. The second was the actual act; my body felt it was...passing through something. The third was landing at the point in space where I wanted to teleport to."

"Yes?" Lachesis patience was slowly thinning.

"...Is there a way to remain in the second step?"

"..."

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but I-"

"Eta."

"...Come again?" This set the girl back. Lachesis…answered her?

"Eta: Temporal Looping. Perhaps...yes it can also be called Temporal Trapping."

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

**TEACH ME IZAYOI-SAN! Episode 13**

"So... It's been awhile since we last did this huh?" Chibi Makie said as she looked around the library of the [No Names]. Dust coated every object to her displeasure. "Stupid dust... Go onto Izayoi's bed not my books!"

"Your books?" Chibi Izayoi asked, his head poking through a hole in the floor. "Since when were they yours?"

"Since... I claimed the place for myself?"

"What?"

"Well yeah, what did you think the flag was for." The Chibi blonde blinked as a flag with an even smaller version of Makie waved throughout the room proudly. "It took me awhile to make sure you didn't see it until it was too late but I got it. A sergeant taught me how."

"... Well, someone's being an ape today." Was all the blonde had to say about it. They leave for a few months and this happens.

Damn writers.

"Alright, since you're here we're ready to start right?" Chibi Makie bounced as she smiled.

"Nope."

"...Beg pardon?"

"Nothing to lecture on."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yep. The one thing I COULD give you a lesson on will be in the final chapter of the fic-"

"BUT THAT'S LIKE AGES TILL NOW!" Chibi Makie shook tremendously as a pure look of horror latched onto her face. She would have to wait till the end to have Izayoi give her a lesson!? Why till the end?! What were they to discuss in the next twenty or so chapters?! There was barely anything to talk about with the readers!

"Stop whining. The segments will continue as usual, its just we got nothing to lecture about. So this time, we are going to tell a small story."

This captured Chibi Makie's attention.

"Story?"

"Yep! A small story regarding you, your dad, and a small glass of wine."

"...How do you know about that…."

"A better question is how do I not know this." A massive grin grew on the boy's face as he pulled down a screen from the ceiling. "So this story starts maybe... Hmm a couple of months when you awakened your Gift. Your father was working on a case and left a glass of wine when he went to check a few facts."

"No! We are not continuing or showing anything!" The girl shouted. "It's underage drinking. It's illegal to show this!"

"If the French can get away with it then so can we." Izayoi argued back. "So anyway..." The screen began to glow as images of the past began to play on it.

The old style apartment living room that was occupied by a father and daughter was lit by a ceiling lamp. If one were to walk in, they could pick up the scents of vanilla candles, smoke from a cigarette and a tint of concord wine. sitting at the kitchen table that was part of the living room was the then 33 year old Kotaro Kobayashi. In front of him was the standard case report he was trying to file. To say it was difficult was an understatement, but he had to finish it. He had taken out vacation time and planned on taking himself and his little girl to find answers.

He knew the journey would be long, but the money he had saved up would last them a few trips.

But the obstacle standing in his way was the report that kept him from moving on with that plan.

"You are overthinking it Papa." Kotaro flinched as he turned to the right. Standing next to him, holding that stuffed black rabbit toy was the ten year old Kobayashi Makie with similar black hair and green eyes as her father. Sighing in relief he spoke.

"Makie you should be in bed. You have school tomorrow."

"...I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"...They will make fun of me again…I don't feel like dealing with them."

The father gave a sigh, understanding his daughter's reluctance. Ever since she awakened what was inside of her, others had trouble being around her and decided the best way to be around her was to mock her. Fear was something he hated when it bought complications, especially for his child. "Makie..."

"I'm not going..." The girl pouted before sitting in a chair nearby. "And you can't make me!"

-Why did she have to get my stubbornness?

"Alright, fine. You can stay up for a little while longer. But you have to stay here, ok?" At the grinning child's nod, the man let out another sigh. "Would you like a drink?"

"Milk." Nodding to his daughter, the man stood from his desk and went to prepare the drink for his child. As he left, Makie looked at the papers scattered on his desk. She knew perfectly well not to touch them.

The lack of cake last time taught her that lesson.

Her eyes turned to the glass of red liquid, the adult only drink as she had been told. She never understood the importance of it but her father always seemed to drink it around this time or when he was stumped on something. She was told never to try it for it was only for the old idiots.

-Hmm... I'm old enough to have it. I'm not dumb so only a small amount.

A few minutes later...

"Makie, I have your... Milk..." Kotaro froze as he saw the papers on his desk were flung onto the floor, the rabbit plush on his chair holding an empty wine glass and his daughter on top of the bookshelves.

"Hey *hicup* papa..." Makie slurred as her eyes looked around the room dizzily. "Whash going on?"

"...Ma...kie….?"

"Hey baba!" The small child began swaying left and right. "I gotta story to tell ya!"

Kotaro quickly placed the cup down and rushed to his daughter. Grabbing her around the waist he lifted her with ease.

"Makie did you drink that wine!?"

"Yesh!" Makie quickly replied, rather loudly. "Yesh, yesh, yesh, yesh, yesh, yesh, yesh! The black bummy shit said do it!"

Kotaro could only let his jaw drop. Not only was his daughter drunk, she knew some pretty big adult words also!

"Alright...we are going to put you to bed-"

"HELL NO!"

"Wha-"

"I gotta tell ya a story about the fish hookers, and the fish people, and the fucked up tadpole!"

"...No, no and no. Makie you are not going to say those words!"

"Oh is fine!" Makie slammed her hands on her father's shoulders, doing it again and again and again. "Now…" She places her face in front of his. "Let me tell ya a story!"

The flashback was cut off. The culprit? Chibi Makie and her green scythe Igalima.

"And we were just getting to the good part." Chibi Izayoi sighed in mock disappointment.

"I do not remember this-"

"That's why we should be watching it!"

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS!"

"I'm sure everyone else would!"

"WELL TOO BAD THEY CAN'T PRJECTOR IS GONE! HA!"

"...No...there is one other way…"

"...What?" The sinister aura growing around Chibi Izayoi caused the words in Chibi Makie's throat to vanish. Her body began trembling, rather scared of the red eyes that were lit aflame and the black shadow encasing the chibi's body. Chibi Makie wanted to run, but she was too scared.

"...Izayoi….desu?...wait….that isn't...no...no no….NO NO NO! IZAY-GUH"

A few minutes later…

Chibi Black Rabbit, Chibi Asuka and Chibi Yō entered the library, each carrying a set of flash cards in their hands.

"Hmm...we seem to have a decent amount of questions this time…" Chibi Asuka said.

"Yes! And this time we must be sure to answer all of them!" Chibi Black Rabbit cheered, happy about the questions. "Izayoi and Makie weren't scheduled for a lesson today, so we can use this time to answer the questions."

"...Where are they?" Chibi Yō's question caused Chibi Asuka and Chibi Black Rabbit to look around. There was no one here.

That was strange.

"...Are they late?" The chibi red dressed rich girl inquired.

"Bye bye kitty!" A voice shouted as Calico Cat ran out the door. His eyes seemed horrified by what ever happened. The girls turned to see Chibi Makie sitting on top of a bookshelf, her legs dangling from the edge. "Bye bye!"

"... Makie?" Chibi Black Rabbit asked, confused by the girl.

"Yep that's her!" Chibi Izayoi yelled, causing the rabbit to screech as she lept into the air.

"Don't do that!" She yelled as she clung onto the ceiling for dear life. Chibi Yō and Chbi Asuka looked at each other before taking another look at silver haired girl.

"Is she alright?" The animal lover asked as Chibi Makie began to laugh hysterically.

"She's fine." Chibi Izayoi said reassuringly. "She's just a little tipsy."

"One bubble, twosh bubble, thhhhrieshhhh bubble!" Chibi Makie sang as she swayed side by side. "I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed!"

"Ok, she is not alright." Chibi Asuka commented. "Fix her, now."

"Nah, this is amusing." The blonde replied before sidestepping as the rabbit fell from the ceiling. "Hmm, seems a little too early for it to be fall." At his bad joke, Chibi Makie began laughing once more, getting progressively louder with each second.

"That hurt..." The rabbit groaned, "And we cannot leave her like this. Fix her!"

Within seconds Chibi Black Rabbit met the floor. This time though she had a small chibi girl on her back.

"THAT WAS FUUN!" The flushed face of the girl was twisted into pure bliss.

"Owwww….."

"SO!" Chibi Makie screeched. "WHO WANT to hear a story?!" What started as a crescendo declined into a whisper.

".Excuse me?" Chibi Asuka blinked.

"I'm gonna tell you all a story about a monkey!"

"Oh this will be good…" Chibi Izayoi sat in a chair and was now eating popcorn. Within seconds, so was Chibi Asuka, Chibi Yō and Chibi-nope Chibi Black Rabbit was still acting as Chibi Makie's chair.

"ONCE UPON A TIME! There was a monkey! And he lived in this...FUUUUCKED up jungle! it wasn't even a jungle! it was a city! But a fuuuucked UP city!"

"What made the city fucked up?" Chibi Izayoi asked.

"The city was 10000 leagues under the sea! They were all sea monkeys!"

"I see…"

"And some of them lived in pineapples! They ate the pineapples and lived in them!" Chibi Makie shouted in pure amazement, as if she was completely taken into the world she thought up. Needless to say, she was.

"And the name of this monkey was..." Chibi Asuka asked, taking in some popcorn to eat.

"Suck a monkey!"

As if on cue all three chibi's spat out the popcorn they had been eating.

"Thaaaaat's right! He was some kinda weird hybrid! He could br-breathe in the sea and on laaand!"

"M-makie…" Chibi Asuka giglged, trying to restrain herself but failing. "Could-could you repeat that?"

"Suck a monkey!"

"Do it faster!" Chibi Yō ordered.

"Suckamaki!"

It was done, once that name came out the two chibi girls fell out of their chairs and began laughing. Chibi Izayoi just smiled, and remained smiling.

"So! One day! He went down to the lawyer land! And he went up to the lawyer and went, "You know...I am done with this! I am not gonna waste my life here! I was born three days ago! I should do what I want! I am going to live the dream!" The lawyer, oh he was pissed! HE shouted insults at him and the works. But that's okay! Because Suckamaki kill him! He jammed his pillar of light into the lawyer! And he kept jamming and jamming and jamming until the universe broke, releasing any and all wonders to the world!"

"Suckamaki was left panting, released from his inner turmoil! His tail stuck up high he journeyed out of the water….and came across….a buncha stupid birds and a cat! The cat was dumb, could barely talk, and the birds were always angry! Angry birds they were. Angry, angry, angry birds. They would always find SOMETHINg to bitch about. But for the assholeless monkey, they were the BEST of argumates!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Chibi Asuka exclaimed, this time being matched by the now laughing Chibi Izayoi.

"What about the cat…" Chibi Yō asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh the cat never talked. She refused to talk. She said that talking is bad for those with hairballs!"

"If she said that then she was talking…"

"Soo! One day...they meet this BANGING hot rabbit! And the monkey wanted to chase that tail. So they chased her, and chased her until she was dead tired and they tried to cook her up! The cat wanted the ears, and the birds just wanted to see her burn! But the rabbit said if they don't eat her, she will show them a fun time! So! the rabbit took the monkey to see a snake! Oh and by the way they decided not to eat her!"

"I think that's enough, Makie." Chibi Black Rabbit groaned under the girl's weight. "As interesting as your story is, we need to move on."

"K! Wha we doing!?"

The problem children sighed in annoyance wanting to know where the story was going. "We have questions to handle."

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"And all the cars have lazer beams!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs. "And that's the answer. Good night everyone!"

"Ok..." Chibi Asuka said slightly worried for the girl. "First question is from Pest-chan. She wants to know is Black Rabbit actually edible."

"Black Rabbit is not... Makie?" The rabbit asked, her words vanishing at the drunks actions.

"Nom, Nom, Nom." Chibi Makie said as she lightly chewed on the rabbit's ears. "Tastes like... Brueberry!" The trio laughed as Chibi Black Rabbit looked conflicted. How was she going to get the girl off of her?

"Well, now that we got the taste of rabbit done... Think if her hair turns pink it's strawberry?" Chibi Izayoi asked getting shrugs from his companions. "Makie, when you eat cake where do you start? The strawberry or the cake and how do you see us as."

"I eat alllllll of the cake in one bite!" Chibi Makie bragged as she swung her arms out in confidence. "And they are all smelly people but that are gouda! Hahahaha cheese!"

"Izayoi, this is getting a little out of hand." Chibi Yō said as the girl began to eat more of Chibi Black Rabbit's ears. "Should we stop?"

"Nah not yet. It's getting good. Next questions are from JNaegi. Has he changed his name again?"

"Maybe." The animal lover shrugged. "Asuka he wants you to look at his latest chapter of The Spear that guards the Priestess."

"Did so earlier." Said girl replied. "Had to go back a little to find it. Deen was impressed... Mostly. Then I told him he was on the wrong side and... We are still fixing that wall."

"Anything else?"

"...I do not appreciate being portrayed as a woman whom chains her daughter down for the sake of a family name and politics."

"Yeah I don't like that…"

"You blew this one JNaegi!" Chibi Izayoi then pulled out another card. After reading it he threw the card over his shoulder. "Oi, Black Rabbit!"

"Yes?" The chibi moon rabbit looked to her left, having given up on getting Makie to stop nibbling her ear. Truth be told it did feel rather good, but she would never admit such a thing so long as those three children were-

"Isle of View."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nom, nom, nom."

"...What does that even mean?"

"Its a name of a book!" Chibi Makie answered before going back to nibble on Black Rabbit's ear.

"Well that answers that!" Chibi Izayoi smiled as he took out another flashcard. "Alright...What's everyone's favorite fairy tale?"

"...Well I can tell you one I do not have a fondness for."

"Agreed."

"Shall we say it together?" Chibi izayoi declared.

"Pied Piper of Hamelin!" The problem children declared as chibi Black Rabbit blushed with tears coming out of her eyes at the continuous nibbling.

At that moment, Chibi Pest came into the library, carrying a broom and dust pan.

"Haha, very funny…" She then proceeded to sweep the floor.

"Who is next?" Chibi Yō took out a card at the red dressed chibi's question.

"Shadowplayer360 asks "Has there been any thoughts about having any brothers or sisters by all the characters in the area?" Hmm...Having a little sibling sounds fun…" Chibi Yō smiled.

"No." Chibi Pest answered automatically.

"Eeeh I had some." Chibi Izayoi shrugged.

"I never had any siblings...but I think sisters would be nice…" Chibi Asuka daydreamed about the possibility.

"Black Rabbit has the children of the [No Names]." The chibi rabbit declared.

"Mmmr…" Chibi Makie groaned as he released the ear from her captivity.

"YES!" Chibi Rabbit ran behind the nearest bookshelf to avoid the drunk chibi homunculus.

"Come back bunny. I'm hungry." She drawled out before collapsing.

"Must have fallen asleep..." Chibi Asuka commented as she listened to her snores. "She's a noisy sleeper."

"Last question." Chibi Yō said. "And JNaegi reason we didn't ask your superhero question is because we would all want to be Batman. Anyway, from shadow once again. Do we have any problems with Black Rabbit eating plants? Nope... In fact."

"AHHHHH!" Chibi Black Rabbit screamed from another room. "Where did this come from?!"

"I planted one earlier."

The sounds of lightning and explosions which rattled the library were matched with the screams of the rabbit.

"Well thats all for this episode!" Chibi Izayoi declared as he stretched. "I think I'm gonna follow Makie and take a nap."

"That sounds nice actually.." Chibi Asuka yawned. As for Chibi Yō, she had already grabbed three futons and laid them out.

"Thanks Kasukabe!"

"Thank you Kasukabe." The three chibis each tucked into their own futons as the lights of the library dimmed. The peaceful sounds of Chibi Black Rabbit's screams was a pleasant sound for th three to fall asleep to.

**END OF SEGMENT**

**Hey everyone long time no see right?! StarlightAT with her amazing partner Shadow Ninja Koopa are proud to bring you the latest edition of Return of Lost Souls, possible typos we missed and all! XD Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it because I wanted to get this out NOW!**

**The chapter is split between two halves; ones covering the time at the start of the game and what the others were doing and the present time where Yō and Asuka fight Mock Turtle. The segments each have Dodo's explosion when she goes solar and freaks everyone out is the same as in the previous chapter. However if you guys are still confused just let me the first part with Fulcanelli, Miss Blue and Faceless, this is before they meet Makie. The part after that is after they meet Makie and she leaves.  
**

**Oh and before I forget…yes Black Rabbit and Lachesis were fighting a Mock Turtle clone the same time that Asuka and You was…they just happened to finish later. XD But yeah the dude is pretty strong but this battle is taking its toll on the man!**

**Anyway school had started and homework piles up quickly...especially after the news of Monday. **

**Anyway, I decided on something. I noticed Makie is rather popular, so popular people are literally asking me for an IzayoixMakie. Letting you know right now they are STRICTLY friends! Will I possibly do a small thing of them? Maybe, and if I do it will not be here but in my Book of Anthologies I got going. Anyway the reason I bring this up is...do you want to use Makie? If so then ask me!**

**XD I am offering her up to be used in fanfics! However I strongly request you ask me and if its for a fandom OTHER than Mondaiji then we need to discuss about her. Otherwise give me a heads up if you want to use her, the how and I will decide! **

**And that's it for the notes! Remember guys read and review folks because reviews are the lifeblood of ANY fanfic and without it…the fic DIES!**

**Ah and before I completely finish the Author Notes…**

**R.I.P Monty Oum...**


	19. Will the Race Finally End With a Truce

**Chapter 19:** **Will the Race Finally End With a Truce between Fate and a Problem Child?**

A ball of flame rocketed around the ocean of [Underwood], steam rising to greet the young child encased in the fire's grasp. Tears of fear fell down Dodo's face before evaporating within seconds. Taking a deep breath, Dodo forced a smile onto her face as she descended, her fingers almost touching the water below.

Ripples followed where the child raced around causing the girl to laugh in amusement at the patterns she was making. With one last figure eight, Dodo launched herself above the buildings, heating the roofs to boiling point. The Metal of the buildings turned red hot before turning to sludge as it slipped off into the sea below allowing more steam to rise upwards.

The sight was something to behold for the small raven child. In fact, a large smile broke on her face as she began twirling in the air. She danced across the surface of the boiling waters, her voice echoing through the area as she sang a song she was most familiar with.

"_If your fur and feathers are a sorry sight. _

_If you're feeling cold and wet_

_Come and join the race and you'll get dry_

_There's no need to be upset!~"_

She continued singing the song even with the dangers of the waters below her.

She was in far too good a mood to not care about anything.

"...?"

She felt something hit her head. The girl looked down.

Inside the boiling water, the object that fell from her head, was a small tea cup.

"...Huh?-OWIE!"

The next item to bounce off her head was a wrench. Just like the tea cup, it fell into the water, sinking into the depths.

"Where did that-EEK!"

Ironically, the next item was of a larger size. It was a wooden chair.

"Where did that come from?!" She looked left, right, down, above-

A bookshelf was now falling into her direction. Dodo evaded the bookshelf with ease, continuing to fly away from the area so she didn't get wet. If she got wet, that meant she would be out of the game, and she couldn't let Mocky do this alone!

It wouldn't be fair to him.

"Cheaters! Come out, this isn't part of the rules!" She shouted in annoyance. A chimney was her answer. The object made of bricks slammed into her head, breaking on contact. "Thank you hard head! But come back, cheaters!"

Following after the sinking pile of bricks were several branches that burned on contact. Ashes floated innocently in the sea as Dodo flew higher into the sky, avoiding a wash basket on the way up. As she corkscrewed her way up, she burned through a iron safe causing it to melt as it fell faster than before.

As she made it to the highest point that she could manage, her eyes widened as next to her, a baby grand piano fell. "It's like... Like... Some jokey thing. DO IT AGAIN!" As she shouted those words, a grand piano slammed into her. As the two fell, Dodo's fire dissipated, her connection to it broken. "This isn't what I meant!"

The hell raven pouted as she looked up once more. She was expecting another large item to fall onto her head.

Just not this item.

Her eyes widened.

She maybe a masochist.

She may enjoy this game.

But this item...WAS NOT SOMETHING SHE WANTED TO FALL ON HER!

One of the houses that she passed by was ready to slam into her thin frame. Dodo screamed as she flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She barely missed the collision of the house.

The hell raven panted as she began to slow down. Her poor wings were beginning to hurt. While it was good, it was a state of alarm as she was told that if her wings tightened in the muscles to find a place to land. But she couldn't land anywhere besides the water tree!

"Mocky!" She cried out to her friend." I don't know what to do!"

A sudden burst of water launched upwards, solidifying into a tower. With one last heave, Dodo tossed herself onto the water backwards. As the water soaked her wings, she sighed in relief as her muscles began to relax slightly. "Stupid cheaters... Stop being unfair." She grumbled.

Sitting up, the girl's eyes scanned the area, looking for any trace of Mocky or the mean losers. Seeing no sign of them, she fell back into the geyser, spinning slowly as she made sure her wings were relaxed. As she closed her eyes, another teacup slammed into her forehead.

"STOP IT!"

A green colored scythe appeared in front of her eyes, ready to pierce the middle of her head. Dodo spun to avoid the weapon and the person wielding.

"Damn it!" The wielder cursed. The voice was familiar to the Hell Raven., in fact it was a voice that caused the bird to smile once more.

"Alice!~" Dood practically sung the name as that crazed look returned to her eyes. Makie grimaced as she saw that glint in the bird's eyes, a dangerous glint that promised a world of pain.

"Okay time to go!" Dodo charged at Makie, who teleported away from the girl.

"Alice! Get back here!" The girl shouted as she lept off the tower, uncaring about her injured wings. She dived downwards before creating electricty in her hands. With a sudden burst, Dodo launched herself upwards, the water sparking before dying out. Unsure of where her opponent went, the bird girl circled the area slowly waiting for her opponent to strike.

A flash of green caught the child's eyes. As she rolled to the left, she watched as a scythe slice through the air. Aiming at the weapon, the girl launched a ball of flame expecting the weapon to vanish before it hit.

As predicted the scythe vanished. But it was just the scythe. This left Dodo perplexed.

_**BAM! **_

A solid right hook slammed into Dodo's face, throwing the hell raven back. Even so, she was able to take the hit and prevented herself from falling into the water.

She only caught a glimpse of her attacker before the being teleported again.

"So even when something is in motion I can change the direction of it and transfer it into another space huh? This 'event manipulation' gift is cheating!"

"Alice! Where are you!?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Makie's feet implanted into Dodo's stomach. The force of the blow sent Dodo flying, her body playing the role of a skipping stone until she finally crashed into one of the roots.

"Hehe, a bit more please... And to the left." The girl said pulling herself out of the tree. "Stop tele cheating!" With a burst of flames, Dodo charged her foe who simply vanished again. Allowing the flames to vanish, electricity took their place as a shield was formed around her.

As the scythe emerged again, Dodo allowed the sphere to absorb the blow. As the weapon connected, sparks rotated around the weapon before exploding. The scythe fell towards the ocean as the girl flew backwards, knowing she now had a slight defense against Alice.

"Dodo." The hell raven's feathers ruffled as she turned around, seeing a familiar...form?

"Mocky?" Normally his clones would be an exact replica of him, color and all, but now it was barely able to take on his appearance.

"How are you doing?"

"Teehee!~ I got a defense against Alice!"

"I suppose it has come to this then...Dodo have you collected enough power?"

"Sir, yes sir!" She playfully remarked.

"...Ah….I was hoping it would not come to this...Activate the _**Yatagarasu…**_"

Those words send a chill up her spine. His voice may have broke, hesitation clear in it as well as a sense of regret in it. But for the child...those were the best words she heard all day…

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was keeling over, hand pressed firmly against the tree trunk. She was trying her best not to throw up, but it was becoming difficult due to the smell of the tree and the constant teleportation she had to do.

"Honestly, you can't even handle teleporting yourself? Useless rule breaker."

"Ah...and you wonder why you can't get a date timeless bitch." Despite the obvious sickly, pale color of the homunculus face she still found it in herself to insult the person who tried to kill her.

"Shall I terminate your existance rule breaker?"

"Do it AFTER we get rid of the insane-MRPH!" Her right hand quickly covered her mouth. The side effects of [Delta] were way too annoying.

Giving a sigh, Lachesis slammed her hand on the girl's back. It was a bother but, the girl was needed... For now. An amused, no rather a sadistic smirk popped onto Lachesis' face as the homunculus flinched at the feeling of her back being rubbed. "Listen up. Using [Delta] like you did is extremely reckless. Performing multiple jumps does get easier but it takes years of control to get used to it."

"I get it I suck right...Urg." Makie slammed her hand over her mouth again as she lightly shook in disgust as her stomach turned again.

"Like I said, it takes time that you don't have and possibly never will. Right now, stick to the easier stuff then go up to multiple jumps. Stamina helps in the long run along with how the ability works, inside and out."

"Heh...funny I thought you hate me."

"I hate you for being a rule breaker and coming back to life. Do note I will kill you to rectify the timeline."

"Okay seriously how is my existence causing problems exactly?"

"You would be surprised given your entity."

"...wait, what?" Lachesis stalled. Her hand removed from the smaller girl's back. But instead of facing the wide eyed teen the eyes of the Fate focused on the Hell Raven.

"Oi Lach-"

"It seems we will need to accelerate the plan. That other rule breaker plans to activate her power!"

"W-what?" Makie's eyes turned to the sky above as Dodo glowed, fire and electricity rotating around her. With a blinding green flash, Dodo had changed slightly. Her black wings shrunk as a second pair materialized. The rotating elements fused together becoming green orbs of plasma energy, each one as deadly as they were pretty. "Is this her..."

"True power? No, not yet. This is the [Yatagarasu] at 75%. At 100%, the next places over would be feeling the effects." Lachesis explained to the silver haired girl's confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a fate and I know my prey's abilities."

That was something Makie was going to keep in the back of her head, filed under a specific tab meant for the Greek Fate.

"Then how do we stop it?" Lachesis went silent at the question, her eyes narrowing at the hell raven's power.

"Break her concentration might be the most dangerous way but it's the easiest method."

A large solar flare similar to the one before spread throughout the sky. Or, it was supposed to. The moment it had done so, the flare began to contract on itself. It drew back to the original source it emerged from. The fires wrapped around the small girl's right arm encasing it in flames that slowly turned to the same green of the orbs.

As the fire spiraled around Dodo's arm, it slowly vanished back into the girl causing a light green aura to surround her. The water below began to heat up dramatically turning to steam that hid the child from view.

"Any other way to beat her?" Makie asked as she flinched lightly at the amount of power that the girl was giving off.

"Dunk her into the water... Then again it might evaporate on contact." Lachesis replied knowing the girl's power was slowly increasing beyond what her original parameters. "This might have become slightly more difficult."

"Oh come on you're a freakin FATE is there anything you can do!?"

"I can't if most of my powers are sealed!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?"

The homunculus could swore Lachesis blood pressure was on the rise as the fate's cheeks turned red. Or...wait...there was another reason why cheeks would turn red right? The sudden seemingly lowering of her eyes and her body tensing up...was she embarrassed?

"Hey, hey, hey what's with the sudden change in personality!?"

"Be quiet you stupid brat!" Within seconds tears generated around the fate's eyes.

"I was expecting the fates to be these all powerful all-knowing women but right now you are REALLY killing the image you set for yourself earlier!"

"Stop assuming everything is as you are told or assume rule breaker! You are not wrong but as of currently I am unable to access all of my power!"

"So right now you are useless!"

"How dare you call me useless! I'll have you know I can perform temporal looping with energy as the target! What can you do besides getting motion sickness at teleportation!?"

"...Temporal looping...with energy?" Now this left Makie baffled.

"Dumb rule breaker do you even know about the Laws of Thermodynamics?!"

"Of course I do you stupid grandma!"

The Laws of Thermodynamics were the laws that governed the notion of energy and entropy. The first spoke that energy that could not be created or destroyed, simply changed and that there will be an equal amount of energy regardless. The second stated that entropy would stay the same or increase. The third declared that all molecular movement stops at absolute zero.

All of these lead to the zeroth law, stating if two thermodynamic systems are each in thermal equilibrium with a third, then they are in thermal equilibrium with each other. Basically if A=B and B=C then A=C.

Granted it took her a while to understand the laws but she got the gist of what they meant. But why bring them up now?

"...Looping of energy...Does that have to do with the first law?"

"Neither changing nor destroyed, forever generating with the same amount. I can cause that type of occurrence as even energy is subjected to the notion of limited time in which it is used."

"So...then I could also…"

"You COULD. But as a beginner just barely tapping into your power I would highly suggest not too…"

And just like that the Fate was back to her previous persona. Just, what the hell did Makie do to be sacked with a bipolar old hag?

"Okaaay...but it's safe to say you can do it without consequences right?"

"Yes."

"...Then can you loop Dodo's attack?"

"...what are you planning?"

"Well I have a feeling either way I am going to get second degree burning, so might as well go for the way in which I know I will win and Dodo becomes fried chicken. Ah but before that...is temporal looping located in the same space as we are or in a small, confined one?"

The grey eyed fate knew by the girl's expression, her answer would decide the way this battle would end.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Hehe Mocky, how's this?" Dodo asked as her power began to grow with each passing second. Rotating around her were several orbs of plasma revolving around her as if she was an atom. "Is this good enough? I can become stronger if you want?"

"No keep it there." The Mock Turtle clone murmured, his voice sounding more like a river as his form became more like liquid. "Any more and we risk angering the higher ups."

"Ok." As the bird girl floated in one place she could almost feel the heat of where everyone was. She could never explain how but assumed it was something related to her new form. "Mocky, should we find Alice and her friend?"

"... No, they'll come to us. Don't wear yourself out by moving around."

"Kay!"

Her new pair of wings glowed ominously as part of the orbs broke off and transferred into the feathers. With every piece that was absorbed, Dodo's wings slowly became a toxic green that radiated power from each feather.

The feathers radiated the deadly energy that threatened to explode from the girl at any minute. And yet, despite this otherwise deadly force enveloping her, there was a certain ephemeral beauty to the now green winged child.

Small ripples in the ocean caught the attention of the elder member of the duo. Ripping the ocean to create geysers, Mock Turtle formed a makeshift barrier to protect them. The sound of air being cut whispered through the air as the water fell apart. Behind them Makie caught her scythe before preparing to vanish. A large platform of water appeared beneath her feet breaking her concentration, causing her to trip and land on her bottom.

"Haha! You wet yourself!" Dodo laughed hysterically as Makie stood up, her pants drenched from falling.

"I assume this is your last ditch attempt at stopping us?" Mock Turtle asked. "You realise you are making a mistake."

"No time to make mistakes," Makie muttered as she swung the scythe around her body. "I got one chance…" As she spoke, the green blade of the scythe retraced. Within seconds the scythe took on the form similar to that of a war scythe.

"Huh? Mocky her scythe changed!"

"Red King did comment that he added a second feature to the fragment of Igalima...this must have been to make the blade more efficient. However..."

This meant that Alice was no longer holding back. The doctor knew better than anyone what she was capable of.

A homunculus made by one of the lost Lunarians, the original maker of the crafted dolls. Fashioned for combat, built to withstand blows that could shatter mountains. But unlike the ones they knew of well, this one was designed to exceed all other ones created. That body had to be if it was going to challenge the likes of the [No Names] in the [Jabberwocky] name.

The best was to be used, nothing was to be spared. But even that had its price.

Makie vanished once more. The waters rose to form a circular barrier around the two, as close as possible without disrupting Dodo's [Yatagarasu].

"Dodo, begin charging." The young girl nodded enthusiastically as she crossed her wings over her body. The green colour in her wings changing to a dark purple, her power increasing by an extremely large margin.

One side of the bubble split open as Makie charged forward, her scythe piercing the water cleanly. The edge of the blade came to rest under the doctor's chin, the man's watery eyes widening before he burst into the platform below. From behind her wings, Dodo's crimson eyes glowed a foul purple as her best friend vanished. No one did that to her friend.

The bubble evaporated as a purple aura surrounded the little girl. From in front of her, a fiery sphere began to take shape. Droplets of water from the platform split apart and floated towards the orb becoming apart of the charging power. Having only one chance, Makie charged forward intending to break the girl's concentration. A sudden tower of water caught her legs, rocketing her high into the sky.

As the geyser caught her, Makie scowled as the doppelganger Mock Turtle stood before her. "An interesting effort, however pointless it ends up." A sudden grin from his opponent however caught him off guard. "What's with the smile?"

"You call it pointless, I call it throwing you off guard so you can't stop phase two."

"Phase two? Kasukabe or Kudou? Or perhaps the Moon Rabbit?" The hydromancer asked.

"Neither. I just have fate on my side." An unseen eyebrow was raised before the doctor understood the hidden meaning. His head snapped to the child as the sphere reached its full size.

"Dodo! Cease fire!" He ordered, fear resonating in his voice.

He was too late. The sphere which had been in a stable state had begun to expand.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"You all saw that right? Right?!"

"Of course we did how could anyone NOT see a bunch of houses being dropped on a BIRD you stupid gnome!?"

"Yahohoho! If my eyes did not deceive me I saw a green scythe there!"

"Makie must be fighting Dodo then!"

The ones who were confronted by the Mock Turtle Clone and whom defeated the the multiplying cards were Ayesha, Pest, Jack, Jin, and Sala, all flying towards the area where houses of various sizes plummeted to the ground. Jin stared at the battle from atop of Jack, his eyes picking up what the jack-o-lantern meant. Flashes of green as a scythe flew around the area could be seen briefly before vanishing to a new location.

"Should we get any closer?" Ayesha asked as they floated near the outskirts of the battle. Sala shook her head.

"If we get any closer we would be targets instead. I assume Makie has a plan figured out and as much as it pains me to say it... We have to leave it to her." She was not impressed about leaving the job to a girl she had only recently met. It was her community under threat after all but if she was to attack the hell raven, whatever plan they had may become a failure, leaving her no choice but to stay on the bench.

"Is that... Mock Turtle?" Pest pointed out at the watery visage of the doctor.

"Yahohoho! Seems he is running out of power if his clones look like that now." Jack chimed in but the laughter fell as Dodo's power increased significantly. They watched as a large bubble covered the field before popping after being made. Jin's eyes widened as the scythe changed forms.

"I didn't know it could do that..." The boy whispered before flinching as the clone dispersed as Dodo's power increased once more, an orb took shape in front of her. "What... What is that?"

"Is that birdbrain's true power?" Pest asked horrified by how strong it was getting. "If we can feel it from here then..."

"It's possible that Leticia and Mandora and what ever stragglers they can find can feel it as well." Sala hypothesised in horror.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

A small smile grew on Dodo's face as she watched her attack grow. She knew this would hurt a lot of people if what Mock Turtle said was true. Her smile grew wider at that thought. She wanted him to be proud of her, he was always so kind to her. Was that what a father was like?

As the sphere slowly became more stable, the girl began to feel the heat of the energy. It was overbearing as her perspiration dripped down her face. Only a few seconds more and it would be complete.

"Dodo! Cease fire!" Her eyes went to her friend as he stood against the traitor Alice. What did he mean by stop? Did she do something wrong? No... No she didn't. Alice was doing something to her friend. She was going to steal him away, just like the old people said she would.

"Get away from Mocky!" Dodo shouted as the sphere completed itself. Slowly, it began to float into the air, its overwhelming power bearing down on all. "I won't let you hurt him! Yata, go burn the tree!" The girl shouted to the orb.

As if understanding the order, the orb began to ascend even faster. Tiny particles began to break off the giant only to rejoin within seconds seemed to hypnotise those watching the miniature sun. "This will teach you about going near Mocky, Alice. No one goes near my best friend!"

The Homunculus merely smiled. This is the moment they have been waiting for!

Makie propelled herself from the roof she stood on, shattering it in the process as she took flight and managed to outrun the small sun. The time manipulator gritted her teeth now that she was in the pathway.

Teleportation only works when you can see what you are teleporting. It must be directly in front of you coming towards you or you heading to it.

Lachesis told her for this maneuver the seer developed, it was best to be in the oncoming path.

Manipulation of the energy's time. Control of the time in which the attack has.

This was not a bomb, it would not detonate upon impact, rather it would continue to expand and eat up everything until it vanished.

Makie paced her breathing. She had to get this right on the first time. No room for margins or errors. She knew where to teleport the sun and she would have assistance...but would she be possible to do the job?

Dammit no time for self-doubts either I HAVE to do this that dumbass isn't here yet!

The watch's hand pointed to four, pale hands gripping it as Makie held out her hand, as if to grasp the sun that was heading towards her.

Her actions did not go unnoticed. From outside where Makie was slowly falling, Yō and Asuka raced after her hoping to grab her before the sphere enveloped her. They weren't exactly sure what that orb was capable of but they weren't going to allow their friend to end up inside if it,

Jumping from roof to root, Black Rabbit rushed towards Makie. Her plans the same as the girls, to grab the falling girl before she was dissolved. Like the others, she wasn't certain what Makie's plan but if it was to be swallowed by that sphere and fake her defeat, she had another thing coming.

Too bad that wasn't her plan.

"Stupid Dodo...just had to throw the GIANT FUCKIN SUN THIS WAY!" Grasping her watch the fourth setting activated. Drowning everyone from her mind, completely erasing everything but the three steps, Makie sucking in her breath before releasing her battle cry.

"[_**DEEEEELLLTAAAAAAAA**_]!"

…

…

"...Wha….What?"

"This...this isn't…"

WHERE DID MY SUN GO?!"

The sun that had occupied the atmosphere of [Underwood] slowly dissolved, vanishing in the night sky. All of the combatants were in shock.

That is, until it reappeared again.

This time by the Game Masters.

"DODO FLY!" The order given by Mock Turtle was met with reflex as the bird girl flapped her wings. She flew high into the sky and kept on flying, trying to go as far as she could.

"Dodo you cannot stay here!"

"WHAT!?" The little girl looked around. She was right back where she started. She tired to fly again, but the result was the same, No matter how far she went, she would return to the starting point.

Mock Turtle realized what the homunculus meant. Fate was intervening.

Lachesis who stood a few miles away held the [Lunar Dial] in her hands, the hour hand sitting on the number VII while the minute hand traveled clockwise at high speeds.

"[Eta]: Temporal Trapping. An endless loop which none can be freed of…Even so time will march on. This will protect the Water Tree and its inhabitants as well as strip the rule breakers of their power...But...for that other Rule Breaker to think of this ability simply by using teleportation...Parthenos...it seems you have a strong influence over Krios…"

The sun slowly crawled towards Dodo, who tried to escape the trapped space in vain. The act was similar to a bird crashing into a cage consistently to seek freedom.

"A temporal loop? Is that even possible?" The doctor questioned to himself as his ward looked frightened. His arms rippled before they split from his body, changing into liquid bullets. The bullets fell into the loop and spiraled out of control, breaking apart into many droplets that evaporated in seconds. "Break the loop now!" He yelled at Makie who had landed safely on a root.

"Excuse me?"

"We... We will surrender. A child doesn't deserve this. So please... Break it." Mock Turtle pleaded with the girl, hoping to convince her better nature. Said girl frowned, surprised by her opponent's begging.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm not controlling it." The clone shook with anger, his body bubbling in rage as he glared at the girl.

"Then I'll break you!" He shouted as his legs fused together. With a sudden push, Mock Turtle charged forward, his body stretching like a river as he prepared to headbutt the homunculus.

"Mind if I cut in?" A familiar voice called out from above. Within a split second, the doctor's body exploded into droplets that fell into the ocean below.

"You know, the punishment game seems a lot more fun know that I think about it." Izayoi said as he landed on a root opposite of Makie. "So how's it going?"

"Well I am beginning to feel bad about something I planned out!" Makie glanced up at Dodo, the sun was heading towards her. Within the time loop, Dodo fluttered around wildly. Her mind racing as she looked for an escape as her attack began to float even closer. As she flew to the left, a sudden pain struck her wing. She shrieked in agony as she paused in her movements.

With the sudden pause, [Yatagarasu] caught up with the girl. Within seconds, Dodo was swallowed whole, her screams increasing tenfold as her body burned within the unquenchable flames. As the gluttonous flames ate away at Dodo, her skin slowly repaired itself over and over again due to the regenerative power she possessed, and yet it only served to increase the amount of pain she experienced.

The sun continued to burn within the time loop. The sight was a wonder to behold for those in the city. It was not harming them and yet the intensity was not the same as the sun itself, but the overwhelming beauty of the miniature sun was enough to captivate the gazes of those watching.

Even so, such beauty had to pass eventually. The sun had a time to set, and that time was now. Just as the real sun vanishes from the horizon, the sun began to vanish within the time loop. It dispersed like a fog in midday, without harm, without value.

All it left was the burned body of the hell raven. A body covered in just burn marks. No blood, no melted skin, nothing.

"...Tch...I suppose it was only natural that a Hell Raven could endure her own attack…" The fate declared as she jumped from roof to roof. Now that the second part of the plan was done, it as time to move to the third phase. No doubt that girl was tired.

Makie collapsed onto her knees, panting. Her heart was beating increasingly fast. Izayoi did not panic, he had a feeling as to why. The temporal loop and that teleportation. Even if she received help from that fate possibly it wouldn't matter in the end. Makie was new to her power, of course she would be tired and her body aching.

As Dodo fell to the ocean below, a water tower emerged to catch her, the top of it opening up to allow her to fall safely. Once the girl was safe, the tower broke as a gasping Mock Turtle emerged, holding the young girl close to him as his breathing slowed.

"Not... Good..." The doctor muttered as he swayed lightly. He was far too tired to continue the fight. His body was protesting against standing as he dropped to one knee. "I need to... Get out of... Here."

"You're not going anywhere." Lachesis said as she landed nearby her injured opponents. "Mock Turtle and Dodo of Jabberwocky, for breaking the rules of life and fate, I, the one who measures the thread sentence you to death." holding her daggers in front of her, the woman glared at the pair. "May your end be painful."

"Wait... This wasn't part of the plan." Makie called out from where she was kneeling. "Their death won't end the game."

"I will not let rule breakers continue." She fired back. "These two are terrorists. If I let these two live any longer, they will commit more acts like this. Do you want that to happen? Do you want more people to die before their time?"

"Of course not! But if we take them in they can answer questions we have been wondering about, including the location of their base of operations!"

"I am a fate I can find that out whenever I wish!"

"Oh really then what's been stopping you from doing that!?"

"Just...things…"

"Things like getting dumped for being a maid bitch?"

"OKAY I AM BUYING THAT FIGHT!" And Just like that Lachesis' blades were turned towards Makie. As the daggers faced Makie, a dark wind blew nearby waiting to strike the maid. Looking up, Lachesis frowned as she noticed Pest and the others nearby, frowns on their faces.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think about it if I were you." The second her eyes went back to Makie, the maid jumped backwards as Izayoi faced her. Behind him, Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit frowned as they prepared to defend their kneeling friend.

"Oh silly Fate, unable to keep things going. How are things going to continue when you dolls can't play nicely?" Everyone froze as an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"No... Not her..." Mock Turtle whispered as held Dodo closer to himself.

"Oh Mock Turtle, seems you and Dodo failed. I thought you two would be able to play nice together. Maybe we shouldn't let you play together anymore?"

"Who's there?" Sala asked, concern for her nation filling her eyes.

"Up here." Eyes flew upwards as a small girl floated upside down above everyone's heads.

The voice belong to that of a child, possibly no older than twelve. A small hat with a monochrome checkered pattern laid on the pure white hair of the amber eyed loli. A dress with a similar motif to her hat decorated both the scarf and sash and second half of the dress that was short enough to reveal shorts underneath. The child released an innocent smile as her white boots clapped in the air, a small ding echoed through the air as the child walked through the air as if walking on a street.

"Looks like the game came to an expected ending. Nice going Mocky and Dodo!" Pulling her hat up a tad the child continued to smile in delight. "I got to do something cool for once instead of sitting in that stuffy castle!"

"...Normally the leader doesn't appear on the battlefront. Care to explain yourself?"

"Leader?" Black Rabbit muttered.

"Owwwie…"

"Whoops looks like our hell raven is a _fried _raven! What you were stupid enough to attack yourself?" Sitting cross-legged in the air the girl observed the trembling youth within Mock Turtle's arms.

"Mocky... Not her... Make her go away." She whispered to her guardian who turned the girl away from the newcomer.

"We were told... You wouldn't interfere..." The doctor grunted through his pain.

"Hey Doc." Izayoi butted in. "Mind explaining to those who don't understand." A small glare was sent his way yet he simply shrugged it off.

"She's..."

"One of [Jabberwocky's] leaders. Nice to meet you!" The girl called out. "I'd give you my name but... I dunno. You're not that interesting. None of you are."

"Oh then what are we to you?"

"Pieces on a board. Just pawns with a few bishops and knights. Oh and the king you are all trying to protect from checkmate. We almost lost our own bishop and rook this turn though so don't feel that bad." She giggled as if keeping several jokes to herself. "So what's next, mister knight? Are you going to take one of us?"

Izayoi merely scoffed.

"I would take up that offer anyday, but you would just vanish with the two of them before I could right?"

The little girl just giggled.

"Yep yep, you really are a fast learner. Not bad but you are still lame.~"

"Same to you checkerboard!"

"You mad?" The child asked as she held her hands to her face. Though they were immediately dropped the following second. "Yeah I think we are done here sooo….let's cancel the game!~"

Her words drew more odd stares than before.

"Cancel the game? You believe a Gift Game of this magnitude can be canceled now?!" Asuka shouted out. Only a [Judge Master] can completely dismantle a game."

"Is that what you think?~" Her answer was simple and well delivered, enough so for Asuka to honestly question her statement.

The girls grin grew as the water froze, as if time stopped completely. Within seconds, cracks began to emerge from nowhere cutting through the artificial ocean. As the dark lines completely covered the sea, the world shattered as if smashed by a hammer sending small blue fragments into the sky. As the fragments shattered, Mock Turtle and Dodo were launched into the air passing by a large shard that covered the pair before they vanished without a trace.

"Where did you take them?" Lachesis growled as she glared at the floating girl.

"Hehe, that's a secret. Besides it's unimportant.~" As all eyes focused on her, most horrified by her destroying the ocean. A sudden pain in their chests caused them to look down at the Will-o-Wisp that extinguished one by one. "Did that hurt? Sorry.~ Anyway, I could only end the game because of a certain condition being reached. Right, Thimbleina?" She said looking at Makie who struggled to stand.

"What... How..."

"How did I know about the thimbles in your pocket which you would have given out to everyone leaving you with nothing but victory? Lucky guess!"

"..."

"Well I will be going! Hope to see you lame pawns and rooks and knights later! Oh and just because the king cancelled the game doesn't mean we don't go home with something!" The self-proclaimed child leader of [Jabberwocky] raised her hand.

And with it the hearts of the many people below stationed on the roots of the sick tree dropped.

The [Death Eye of Baldor]...was in her hands.

"WHAT!?" Pest immediately shouted, looking down at her own sleeves. Alas the half of the broken eye was gone.

"Were you looking for something? Perhaps something that you never had? Oh what a shame, bye bye!" With a childish wave, she vanished into nothing, leaving no sign that she was even there to begin with.

As if a sudden pressure had been released, Makie collapsed, falling backwards onto a root. A group calling out to her whispered into her ears as everything turned dark. A black curtain fell over her eyes as her body turned numb, slumbering into exhaustion.

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-SAN!: Episode 14**

"It's done... Finally, it's done. NO MORE CAUCUS RACE!" Chibi Makie shouted, joy filling her voice as the challenge was finally completed. "Only took them four months but it's done!"

"Well, someone is happy." Chibi Izayoi said, walking into the dust coated library. "Not going to blame the writers again?"

"Well, the main writer has school and junk... When she's not being lazy and the co-writer..."

"Being co-writer is suffering." The blond sighed shaking his head. "Anyway, no lesson again."

"Our reward for finally being remembered? No lesson?"

"They really want to end this arc. Really badly."

"Alright, where are the others?" As if on cue, Chibi Black Rabbit, Chibi Yō and Chibi Asuka popped out of the ground as if they were flowers.

"So it's done? We don't have to hand in our resignations?" Chibi Asuka asked.

"Nope, not yet. Besides, our contracts say we are stuck with them forever."

"Black Rabbit never signed hers. She's free to go whenever she wants."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"W-what? Did Black Rabbit say something funny?"

"Yeah, you did. You said something smart!" Black Rabbit's statement caused Chibi Makie to turn pure white from shock. Naturally, the rabbit was unamused.

"You make it sound like Black Rabbit is stupid!"

"Well let's think about this for a second here Black Rabbit!" The chibi homunculus was about to speak but was then stopped by Chibi Asuka who raised her hand.

"Now, now remember Makie...if it doesn't happen again then the first time was a fluke."

"Asuka-saaaaan!" Chibi Black Rabbit broke out into tears at that proclamation.

"Right then, time for some questions!" The red dressed chibi clapped her hands together. However that failed to stop the tears from the rabbit, or the shock from Chibi Makie, though this time it was for an entirely different reason.

"Asuka...you can be mean sometimes…"

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Well I got the question box!" Chibi Izayoi declared as he dropped a box on the table.

"Wait...only two people again?!" Chibi Makie exclaimed.

"Yep, well, they left us a bunch of questions. Plus one set is from the new reviewer."

"Ah gotcha. Ok first is JNagi/ Fai/ Stay Night. Ok, first off which light novel series would we be... No Game No Life. Easy and obvious choice."

"Can't deny that. Closest thing to our series." The blonde stated. "What's next?"

"Your Gift against A Certain Magical Index's Touma Kamijou's negate hand thing."

"I think the writers talked about that once years ago when they first heard of us." Chibi Yō spoke up. "Didn't they mention they would both negate the other or whoever strikes first?

"Could come down to Kamijou's only working when he touches me with his hand." Chibi Izayoi elaborated. "But first strike wins. Next!"

"He talks about the Asuka wannabe from his story." The silver haired girl said.

"Oh... Her." Chibi Asuka frowned. "I still want to hit regardless. Besides, my Deen would beat hers."

"Next he mentions cosplay. Specifically that of Vocaloid."

"Voca... What?"

"Black Rabbit thinks those are the computer software things right?" As one, the group turned to the rabbit, sock etched on their faces.

"How does she know these things." They whispered as one while Chibi Black Rabbit looked confused.

"Uh... Ok... Next is about the Halloween event. Caucus race took over running everything. Damn Jabberwocky." Chibi Makie grumbled. "Ruin our fun. And finally. My opinion of the CLAMP series X/1999... Um...Alright look you want my honest opinion? The future is basically possibilities. Future hasn't been decided? In what context? The moment you make a decision a future has been decided. You pick up a phone and another person is on the line. Congrats you now have the possibility of talking with the person or hanging up on them automatically. That is a future."

"You decide to postpone a car payment, you have a future of paying it later or not at all. Listen even tiny things decide what the future is. From the food you eat, the way you drive, where you go for vacation, even what you read. Each decision you make leads to something, and people like me can see each and every possibility. But because there are so many decisions to make and possibilities the definite future hasn't been decided. So yes, the future is a tangible mess that can be made sense of if you choose to. But saying it isn't determined...yeah it is because of the decisions you make. But if you are the indecisive type...then yeah future never determined in an instant. X was a good series in the tragic department...I guess Kotori and I could click...but really that asshole should have died a similar gruesome death as she did..."

"Asshole?"

"Spoiler and not risking it." Chibi Makie turned her head to the table and held her hand out to grab a question. "Alright so this new guy came to review the fic, his name is Mingyu...and he is a smart one-YES ANOTHER REVIEWER WHO IS SMART AND NOT BIASED!" The homunculus chibi jumped up and down in joy. Finally someone who liked her!

"Well then thank you very much Mingyu for reviewing 'Return of Lost Souls'!" Chibi Black Rabbit bowed to the camera.

"Indeed! We rarely obtain reviews as it is so thank you very much!" Chibi Asuka followed Black Rabbit's example and bowed. As for Chibi Yō, she simply bowed.

"So what's the question?" The blonde chibi asked while reading a red bound leather back book.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah!" Chibi Makie looked down at the card. "...Yeeeaaaaah…."

"Can't answer it?"

"Nope. Plot point. Actually there is your answer Mingyu!"

"Alright last one!" Chibi Asuka declared as she picked up the final card. "Let's see...actually this is for Izayoi-san…"

"For me?" The chibi walked over to chibi Asuka, whom gave the card to him. "...Which character from other anime/story would I bring in to join the group? Which to just have fun with? Which to fight against?"

"Hmm...that is a difficult question…" Chibi Asuka crossed her arms.

"Especially given the amount of existing series…" Chibi Yō added. "That's the equivalent of one or many worlds!"

"Goku from Dragon Ball Z!"

"...huh?" Naturally the girls were confused, well all but one girl was confused.

"NO! IIE! NEIN! NEVER!" Chibi Makie's body was trembling in a way that her body was nearly hovering. "IF YOU TWO FOUGHT ALL OF LITTLE GARDEN WOULD BE DESTROYED!"

"Fine, if not him. 『 』, can I fight them instead? Blank from No Game, No Life in case their symbol doesn't show up.

"Alright, fine. Wait... Does that mean we are done. No crazy going ons? No antics? No nothing?"

"End it now!" Chibi Black Rabbit shouted. "End it now! Black Rabbit doesn't want to get hurt and this chapter needs to come out!

**END OF SEGMENT**

"Yay, nothing bad happened to Black Rabbit!"

"We sure about that~"

"Eh?...M...Makie-san...what...what is that?"

"Oh nothing, just something for the readers to look forward to when we come back in the next chapter!~"

"But...no...no that...that is-"

"Hehehehehe!"

"NO! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

**TRUE END OF SEGMENT**

**ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME HUH?! CHAPTER 19 IS OUT!**

**Ladies and gentlemen I am so sorry! DX Caucus race went through several different variations of endings until we came down to this one...oh dear lord….truth be told the reason for that i is because I wanted to show off Makie's clever side. I wanted to show her as a strategist. Yes that is Izayoi's..position but I mean in a different way. Izayoi is upfront and straightforward. Makie's is meant to be more of a trickster and manipulation while utilizing her knowledge as her main strength. The knowledge of the area, of her opponents, all of it. Every. Single. Detail.**

**Because I kept getting pissed and overthinking it the chapter was delayed way more than it should have been...but anyway we got it out and my partner and I are finishing up the final chapter of the [Underwood] arc! Sadly the Halloween festival will not continue due to the damages to the area and the next arc which will occur directly after this one. No few days later, nothing of that.**

**And that means we are getting close to the fun bits~ Hehehehe….**

**But anyway, once again I thank my wonderful partner Shadow Ninja Koopa for writing this with me and people give him the credit he deserves! XD He also writes his own fanfiction and I HIGHLY suggest checking him out. There is a reason I employed this dude!**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa, got anything you wanna say?**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa: Oh I'm up. I'd like to take this time to thank all of you for reading. I know it's kind of odd for the co-writer to get credit for some work but Star insists on giving me some more credit... Anyway, we are sorry for taking so long for the end to this arc. Problems occur. I guess thats it. Starlight AT finish this off, please.**

**Okie dokie! So yeah this chapter is one of the shortest ones we have written in a while, but I figured Makie passing out from overuse of her Gift would be a good place to end it. Besides the next chapter might be info dump and making the tiny prankster in this child FINALLY come out. Oh but don't expect the usual person to be the victim...hehehehehe….Alright so all we can say is eagerly await the next chapter, hoping to have it out before the end of June!**


	20. For Whose Sake

**Chapter 20: For Whose Sake Does Makie Use Her Gift For?**

Spirals of light were part of the world in which she inhabited. This world was not soundless, rather she could perceive a high pitched ringing sound echoing through her head. That annoying, blasted sound that she could only conclude to be Tinnitus stirred her awake.

_Hey hey she's waking up!_

_Bout damn time. _

_Atta girl…_

Voices? But whom did they belong to?

As those crimson eyes began to open, the world built itself around her.

Kobayashi Makie awoke in a twin size bed, perfect for her size, laying under silk sheets. The room was a small room, more than likely a hotel room. Now that she got a better look, this was her hotel room.

Though contrary to what she believed to have heard, there was no one in sight. Not even outside by the underground river. As the No Names were situated in the VIP rooms, Makie managed to get a decent view of a small river with tiny lights floating around. Originally she believed those lights to be fireflies. Color her surprise to learn they were fairies. The moment she was told that she immediately barred herself in the room and called upon every single God that dealt with possessions to state her fact.

In other words, in an elongated manner, she called 'dibs.'

Naturally, it did not work, but through careful wording and begging she managed to get the room she desired.

Perhaps those were the voices she heard? The fairies came into her room when the window was open? No, that was not possible as the window was shut. But then where?

"...Ugh!" A sharp pain cut inside her head as the girl struggled to sit up.

"Uuuu….I haven't felt one this bad since…" The pain that was a far off memory from when she was a human now became a part of her current life as a homunculus. Though unlike before the girl knew this headache would not last for long.

That was when crimson eyes caught sight of the bandages on her arm. Along with the fact that she was not wearing her usual attire but a short sleeved, one piece dress. A white one at that. A white, one piece, short sleeved dress that really made those crimson eyes stand out.

"...Wish there was a mirror in here…"

_knock! knock!_

"Ah come in!" Makie's voice echoed through the small room.

"Glad to see you're awake." Leticia said as she opened the door. "I was honestly expecting you to wake up tomorrow. And before you ask it's been a day since the Caucus Race."

"I see... Well there goes my first question. So, where is everyone?"

"Helping with the repairs. It's going to take several months to repair the damages not to mention setting up centers and rejoining families." The maid let out a small sigh before shaking her head. "Though thankfully, the Water Tree is slowly repairing itself, so they should have fresh water within a few days."

"Well, that's good. Think I should help out? I mean, I could repair most of the damages done if Lachesis hasn't helped out."

"About that, she's gone." At Makie's look, the maid continued. "The second you collapsed, she ran off before we could stop her. She's either looking for them or..."

"She's gone back to her Master's for advice." The homunculus finished. "So, what should I get started with?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I was going to start repairing...What do you mean nothing?"

"There is nothing for you to do except heal." Leticia's words were a matter of fact statement. That was the only way for Makie to take them. And quite frankly...she was still confused.

"...What do you mean?! You just said the city's repairs would possibly take weeks! If I use [Beta] like I did on Deen then I could-"

"Denied."

"Denied?!"

"Rejected."

"Why?!"

"Overruled."

"That's just another way of saying-"

"Forget about it."

"...You were waiting for that…"

"Yes I was. The decision is final." And thus the maid ended the conversation and returned to peeling the apples she brought in alongside the tea and medicine.

"...And you won't give me an answer as to why?"

"...? Do I need to?" The vampire maid tilted her head in a manner that resembled more of a child than a famous protector of Little Garden. It was a question filled with innocence, unaware of the truth regarding the situation that she assumed to be correct.

"...Wow. With that kind of statement…" Makie sat on the bed, legs crossed and hand pressing firmly into the sheets and mattress while the other pair of fingers grabbed the boots situated by her bedside. Crimson eyes met one another as the fourteen year old girl made her declaration.

"I absolutely refuse to listen to the words of such an ambiguous maid! [Delta!]"

And with those words to hover in the air, Kobayashi Makie vanished.

...Silence. Something the vampire was fond of at times. But right now...not so much.

The chair fell backwards as Leticia jolted up, rushing out of the hotel room. That girl was no doubt outside by now and planning on causing a ruckus in the worst possible way.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Appearing on the roof of the hotel, Makie's eyes widened as she saw the damage that their fight had resulted in. Rubble covered each street with most of it appearing where houses once were. Burn marks covered the remaining roofs as the pavement was still drenched with watermarks covering each inch of the town. The roots drooped as if they were trying to reach out for the overflowing canals, while others were wrinkled and dark colored as mold began to grow. These roots were diseased as several species tried to cut them off to allow the tree to heal faster.

"Speaking of..." Makie sighed as she looked up at the old tree, the branches looked like they were weeping as its leaves were bare. Little by little, small amounts of salt water poured out as the tree tried to fix itself. "Poor thing, I wish I could help you... But I don't know if I _can _help something like you."

"Makie!" A voice called from down below. Sneaking forward, the girl looked down as Leticia looked frantically for her.

"... Nope not going to let her find me. Stupid Leticia. I can help them, so why doesn't she want me to?" She questioned to herself before shrugging and teleporting off the roof and to the streets. Arriving in a small block five miles away from the hotel the young homunculus child huffed. "I can help them, regardless of what she thinks. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Her decision was set. Placing on the boots she grabbed seconds before she teleported, the young girl wearing the white dress and brown footwear began her stroll through the [Underwood].

Although, regret stepped into her heart. Why didn't she take more time to explore the city more when it was at its best, its liveliest, that time before the game commenced?

All she could think of was the sights she had seen. The canal below ground, the library and the massive heat, the small tour to the hotel with Black Rabbit, and the ride on the Hippocampus with Izayoi, Asuka, You and Jin. She enjoyed every single second of it, but now she felt she had taken those events for granted.

"...Just...have to treasure my times here more…" Her words were a solemn promise to herself. Even if she treasured those moments greatly, even if she thought the world of the time she went through those canals, she still believed it was not enough to value them. The memories were ones she had to protect now.

"Alright so...AHA!" Crimson eyes caught a glance of a group of people walking around one of the buildings. Some were on griffons raising planks while others were carrying the wooden boards. Perhaps this could be her first chance…

Water bounced against the road with every step the young girl took in her sprint towards the building. The sound of her footprints drew the attention of several workers.

"Ah, aren't you?" One of them started, seeming to have a thought as to whom Makie was.

"If you're thinking "Hey isn't she the girl that teleported the sun?" then yes, you are correct."

"...Actually I was thinking weren't you the girl that razed [Underwood] a few weeks back?"

"...…...Haven't got a clue sir."

_(Really now? Remembered for my crimes and NOT my heroic deeds?)_

Not like she could blame the person though.

"Though if you are the girl who won the game, then why are you here?"

"Ah I have come to offer my services!" The girl placed her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out proudly.

"... Seriously? I mean there's a difference between winning games and repairing a town." A frown popped onto the girl's face as her fingers began playing with her pocket watch.

"Well, I can show you there's not much difference. [Beta]!" With that the planks of wood began to move on their own, floating upwards as they replaced themselves. Stone and rubble began to change itself, becoming walls to hold up the roof that slowly repaired itself. Within moments, the building was complete once again.

"Holy..."

"That's impressive."

The men praised the girl yet the one who Makie approached frowned.

"How was that?" Makie asked him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"What was the point of fixing it like that? It's exactly the same as before. If this happens again... This one's going to be the first thing gone." The man said as he stared at the building. "Well, thanks for your help but we can take it from here. Come on men!" He shouted as he lead his group to the next place on their list leaving Makie staring at the building.

"What did he mean? I mean, isn't it better to fix things exactly? I don't get it."

The homunculus was left puzzled.

"Makie!" Said girl flinched. She recognized that soft voice. Turning her head around she noticed the loli vampire with the black wings hovering towards her. It didn't take much insight to see that she had a displeased look in her eyes.

"I guess you're not happy with me escaping huh?" Makie grumbled as the vampire narrowed her eyes.

"That and you disobeyed me about helping them. I understand that you want to do your part to help them. I understand and respect that. But..."

"They don't appreciate it." She stated in a clear tone.

"No, it's not that. They do but you did all the work for them. How are they meant to learn and improve on what they value if nothing changes? What about what they treasure? Will they still hold them dear to their hearts or will they not care?"

"I... I don't understand." Makie whispered as she slowly backed away from the vampire. Leticia's eyes softened as she reached out to the girl. "I don't understand..." She repeated as she took off, running in no general direction.

"Makie!" The maid shouted after her. Before she could take a step forward, Makie vanished into thin air, leaving no trace that she was there.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Those dark colored boots kicked at the rocks that stood in the young girl's way as she walked through a small alleyway where the light could barely touch the area. The reason was due to the vines that stitched together the buildings made from the Water Tree, acting as a cover for that long path.

After teleporting away from Leticia, Makie had arrived at a familiar place; the area nearby the Hippocampus stable. Maybe because she wanted to see the hippocampus that gave her the free ride, and thus the teleportation landing her here at this destination. However, her heart sunk when she realized not one of the beasts were in.

As such here she was, walking back towards the town. Now that she thought about it, this was the same area in which she had lost Izayoi, Asuka and You. The same area where Black Rabbit found her. The same place where she met Lachesis…

"...Another place making me feel regret…" Oh well, at least there were more people that needed-

"Yahoho!" Makie jumped. Immediately she turned around and noticed the floating pumpkin head and purple cloak. On his shoulders were the twin tailed girl from the meeting.

"I am very happy to see you are doing well Miss Makie!" The pumpkin spoke in a gentleman like tone.

"Uh uhm Thanks…" The girl fidgeted as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment. His personality caught her completely of guard. Then again back during that intermission he did the same thing.

"...Hey kid?" Crimson eyes turned towards the spirit sitting on Jack's shoulder. "Are you really the same girl?"

"Huh?"

"What Ayesha is referring to is when you were under [Jabberwocky]'s control." Jack quickly added.

"...It's like I said back at the meeting. I don't know what they had me do. I don't remember anything from that time. I was brainwashed, I know that for a fact at least."

"I get that, I just...you know...it's weird." Now this piqued Makie's interest. She was weird?

_(Has she looked in a mirror recently?)_

"Here you are acting all depressing and it kinda clashes with the same girl who kicked our butts and fought Faceless as an equal."

"Faceless?"

"A knight for the esteemed [Queen Halloween]. You may meet her again one day. Sadly she was quickly called back to the north side, though we are unaware as to why." Once again the gentleman pumpkin had added important information for Makie to file under extreme importance in her mind. Though hearing she clashed with a knight of all people…

"That is obviously a joke. I can barely keep up with Izayoi as it is, and I am only now remembering how to move with a polearm." The girl stuttered as she waved her right hand left and right before her face as a means to discount the words spoken of by Jack.

"..." Jack just hovered in midair at the girl's statement. It didn't seem like she was lying, she fully doubted she had the power to do that. Even so, it cannot be said that he was lying. He knew what he saw.

"So are you out here to help out with repairs?" Ayesha's voice broke the silence as she looked down at Makie. The homunculus girl nodded.

"Yeah. I was hoping to help out with my ability to rewind time. I was thanked but at the same time I was questioned for my actions. Even Leticia began to start lecturing me. I don't get it isn't it best to have a method that is efficient and quick to use…"

"Ah but what if that method is no good at all?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it can be seen that the most efficient method can also be the one that is the most emotionless."

Emotionless? How could it be seen as the most emotionless? Once again Makie was left puzzled by the words of another individual, and this time a pumpkin monster.

"MAKIE!"

"She found me already!?" Makie shouted as her eyes widened in disbelief. Soaring towards her was the vampire maid. Makie quickly looked around. What could she used to slow her down?!

"Yahohoho! Would you like us to distract her?" Jack asked, his eternal grin still in place as he chuckled at the girl's reactions.

"Jack, what are you up to? / You would do that?" The two asked at the same time to the pumpkin's amusement.

"Of course, go." He urged her. With a smile, Makie vanished leaving the two to face the vampire. "Ready Ayesha?"

"No, why do we have to face her?"

"She needs to find something out, and the perfect person to answer those questions arrived in the city. So let's help her a little." Jack decided as Leticia landed by the duo.

"Alright, where did she go?" The maid asked the pair. Ayesha paled a little as sweat began dripping down her face.

"Where'd who go?" The gentleman pumpkin inquired.

"Makie."

"You lost a monkey?" Ayesha joined in, seeing where her friend was going.

"We are not going through this." Leticia sighed. She knew she saw the young woman with the pair but it seemed they were reluctant to tell her where the homunculus disappeared to. If they won't admit to that then odds are they would not admit to her next question.

"You two have no idea where she went, do you?"

"Nope, she is definitely not at the place where you are staying." Jack replied as the two smiled at each other. The vampire narrowed her eyes a tad. That was obviously a lie, just as she expected. Oh well, Jack was a clever individual, out smarting him would take a bit of time, time better spent searching for that girl. Jet black feathers spread out from behind Leticia's back. With a single flap she took to the skies.

As the vampire left, the pair gave each other a hi-five before continuing what repairs the two could manage.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie let out a small sigh of relief at having avoided Leticia once again. Closing her eyes for a second, she felt a light breeze dance across her face. A small smile graced her face before she opened her eyes again. She shivered as the destroyed buildings entered her vision once again.

"I know they said not to help, but... I need to." She whispered as she activated the power of [Beta]. Pieces of wood rewound themselves as they fixed the broken district. Tiles spun through the air as they joined up with one another. Within seconds the first building was finished, as the second slowly joined together.

The row of houses that stretched to the water tree alongside the river were fully healed.

"...I...I did it….I..I repaired them all!" The homunculus was proud of her accomplishment, a bright smile on her face. She repaired not just one house, but a small district, multitudes of buildings. So this...was her power. To be able to repair the things lost. An overwhelming feeling of success bubbled within her.

So much so that her mouth widened in absolute glee.

"..You did this?"

The girl turned around. The voice was a mere whisper, but for the girl who could hear things better than the normal human now, she picked up on it. In front of her crimson gaze was a gentleman with a youthful appearance, and yet wore clothes that seemed to be suited for that of the elderly.

His brown eyes stared deep at her revealing no emotion as he walked closer to her. "Did you do this?" He asked again, receiving a hesitant nod from the girl.

"Yeah, I did... Is everything ok?" She replied as the man turned his gaze on to the streets. "Sir?"

"Do you think this is ok?" He whispered as his body twitched with anger. "Do you think healing someone after you slap them makes it so you never hurt them!?" A dark look emerged on the man's face as he fell to his knees. Hatred filled his body as he glared at his surroundings. "Why? Why do you insist on hurting us!?" He screamed as a tear fell to the floor.

"I... I..." Makie whispered but no words were released.

"Leave..." The man whispered. As Makie stood there, as still as a statue his anger rose again. "LEAVE!" He screamed as he held his head in between his hands.

"...[Delta]." Makie's mouth turned dry before she vanished, her mind a mess as she took one last look at the mourning man.

Was there truly nothing she could do?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The homunculus had arrived at a new destination, a part of the town she seriously did not want to arrive at. The area was not so much as new as it was a place she only had a glance of. This was the area where the two event manipulators teleported stuff to hit Dodo and to practice timing. Granted, to Makie it was funny how she kept phasing houses and random objects, but looking at the damage she caused did not sit well with her.

That small, annoying feeling bubbling up to the surface. That feeling named **guilt** caused her to walk over to the house that was upside down due to her little stunt.

"...It was my fault to begin with…" Raising her right hand and clutching the timepiece around her neck the girl chanted. "[Beta]!"

With a groan, the house began to creak as it lifted slowly into the sky. As it began to turn, the building broke apart to repair itself. Within minutes, the house was completely fixed, lowering itself to its original place.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A voice called out to her. The girl twirled on her heel, turning around to face the individual. Bronze color skin and matching colored eyes. Except those eyes...they held something within them. The brown colored eyes were dark, dark enough that Makie felt like she could be swallowed into a pitch black void.

Her bright crimson eyes could only glance to the side. Those types of eyes…she wanted to avoid them the most.

"I…see I was fixing some damage I caused...I figured since I was the one who caused it...I should be the one to fix it…"

"So you admit it..." The man whispered as he crept closer to Makie. "... you..."

"I'm sorry?" She asked as she took several steps back but the distance stayed the same. With each movement, he would close in, a snarl forming on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screeched as he rushed at her. Makie quickly weaved past his hands, her eyes wide with fear as she backed up against the house. "You killed them! Because of you, my entire family... My community is dead! So, hurry up and die already!" As he rushed at her again, Makie quickly moved to the side causing the man to crash into the wall.

"I... I'm sorry." She whispered as she quickly fumbled with her pocket watch. As the man lunged at her again, the homunculus vanished leaving the man in his anger.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

With another jump, Makie crashed landed on top of several roots. "Ow," she grumbled in slight pain as she looked down at her surroundings. "So, this is what happens if I don't have a destination set..." She mumbled, her mind a blur as she thought of what had occurred. He lost his family…

Was she responsible? Did she...take his family from him?

Would it have been better if she had let him take her life?

He deserved revenge against his family right?

The bitter taste of bile spread on her tongue. Pale fingers hurriedly covered her mouth. She had to get somewhere...anywhere...But where did she want to go? Where could she go?

"Makie-san?"

Black Rabbit stood in front of the girl, eyes widen as her face tensed up. She knew something was off, the way the paling homunculus was covering her mouth, something must have happened!

"Makie, are you okay?!" The rabbit's ears bristled as she ran towards her compatriot, wrapping her arms around the girl. She couldn't help herself, Black Rabbit could swear Makie was ready to drop at any second.

"I... I'm ok."

"No you're not, what happened?" The rabbit demanded worried about her friend. Makie shook her head, as fear filled her eyes. What could she say? That she wasn't sure she should be here? That her life should have been taken in revenge for the other?

"I... I'm sorry." She whispered onto Black Rabbit's shoulder, unsure of how to explain what was happening.

"It's ok." The rabbit whispered back. "If you need someone to talk to, Black Rabbit will listen. She promises, so let it out if you need to." At the rabbit's words, a tear fell down Makie's face, thankful that she had someone who would listen and not judge her. Taking a deep breath in, she decided to take a chance.

"I... Met someone who blamed me for what happened... I don't know what to do... They are right...the destruction of most of the surrounding area is my fault...I went overboard...but It wasn't just me. Lachesis, Dodo and that turtle helped out with that…" The girl smiled, but it was difficult doing so. Makie still smiled though, trying to ease the tension.

"Well... Black Rabbit... Doesn't know what to say..." The rabbit regrettably said, unsure of how to respond.

"It wasn't like I didn't try to fix the stuff I broke, but everyone either looks at me with disdain or uncertainty. I just don't get it. Isn't it okay once in a while to go the more efficient, easy route? I mean it benefits everyone...and I am fixing things I caused. Am I...in the wrong? Or should I be using my own two hands to help out? I don't have a problem with either but...oh...I guess...what's so wrong of reversing the damage with my gift?" Those bright red eyes Beemer into Black Rabbit's own crimson orbs, desperately searching for an answer.

One Black Rabbit honestly had difficulty answering.

"Hmm..." The rabbit pondered on the question. It wasn't necessarily wrong. In fact in an economical point of view it would be effective and beneficial. Though that wasn't the problem here.

"You are not really asking what is right or wrong, more like why people refuse the power you used to help out."

"Yeah. I mean I can respect it but not everyone thinks the same way so I thought the second or third time would be okay...at least...I thought so...maybe it's the culture or tradition?"

"Well that is partially it. Makie how much do you know of the history of [Underwood]? Ah, but you probably don't know-"

The rabbit's ears picked up the sound of laughter. Turning to her right, she noticed the trembling figure of the young lady.

"...Makie?"

At that moment something within Makie flipped. A small switch was activated. Grabbing the glasses from her jacket pocket and placing them in front of her eyes the girl declared with a loud voice.

"WHY BLACK RABBIT HOW DOES THOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

And with that the young girl began reciting the history of the magnificent area known as [Underwood]. And to be frank, Black Rabbit was quite scared of how much the girl knew and found out in the limited time she could.

**[Fifteen minutes later…]**

Black Rabbit was speechless. Makie had summarized the existence of [Underwood] in such a short amount of time and in such an efficient way that, to be honest, it left the rabbit purely amazed. Makie had her right hand on her hip, her left removing the glasses Izayoi so generously gave to her before placing them in her jacket pocket.

"So Black Rabbit, anything you want to add or ask?" Her statement was more of a provocation than an actual question.

Though for the rabbit, it was the perfect opportunity to ask a much needed question.

"Makie, do you understand what you are saying? I mean, do you understand what they believe in?"

"Of course I do. It means..." Slowly, the words began to fail. Perhaps she didn't quite understand. She closed her mouth, trying to organize the words she wanted to say. And yet every sentence she thought out made her feel unnecessary anger. "Well, it's like this..." She tried again but her eyes lost their gleam as she slowly worked out the truth of the matter.

_(Why can't I get this?)_

A cold breeze caressed her right cheek.

_(I understand their morals...)_

Makie glanced up at the water tree above her. The magnificence of it, the beauty of it, its contribution to the land…

_(But what am I getting wrong?)_

The proud gaze that was sharp, hiding the small specks of doubt began to soften. All thought processes in her mind stopped. Her gaze traveled around what her eyes could see.

"...They built all of this with their own hands...their own abilities. And when it was torn down, they got back up and rebuilt it again. It took a leader to get them going, but once they did, they couldn't be stopped." She spoke without much thought, her mouth widening slowly until it stopped. "They managed to pick themselves up from that event and learned from it. To take pride in what they have created but not grow complacent of it. To value the time of peace but still be prepared for battle...A sense of caution so that they could protect it…"

"...Ma…kie?" Black Rabbit muttered the name in a whisper that it was possible only her ears could pick up the sound.

The homunculus turned her way. The soft gaze was still there, but the smile that spread her cheeks belayed the sense of peace her eyes seem to radiate, a melancholic smile that almost seemed out of place for the young girl.

"...Hey Black Rabbit…?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...I'm gonna go off on my own for a bit. Bye bye! [Delta]." There was no hesitation or gap in her words. She said those words and simply left, just like that.

"..." Black Rabbit was left stunned. It was so different compared to how the girl has acted before, how she had seen her act. It clashed.

"...Makie-san...what is wrong... "

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"...ugggghhh…." Makie cradled her stomach as she hid in an alleyway by a pair of roots. Performing another spatial jump like that finally did her in. Her kidney and stomach felt like they were collapsing inward even if that was not currently possible. She knew where this accursed stomach ache came from. It was the same reason she wanted to throw up yesterday.

"...uuu….stupid...motion sickness..."

"I say young lady, if you feel sick then head to the medical tents."

"...Eh?" Red eyes glanced upward. Since when was there someone around her?! Was her ability to detect people also defecting? When she caught sight of the being that snuck up on her, she felt a little better knowing it wasn't human. Even so, the appearance of this particular creature caused her heart to beat faster than the norm.

The creature was a beastman, a cat with part of an ear torn off to be more precise. If she were to give an approximate age going by appearance, she would say the beastman was in its midlife. The cat certainly looked far older than she was, and the years seemed to boast of a wisdom gained from experience. That was the feeling she got from staring into the cat's eyes. Now that she recalled, wasn't there a cat during that meeting? Right, a young boy named Porol. Perhaps this cat knew him?

Although, before she would ask that, there were very important things that needed to be discovered first.

"…."

"Hmm? What's the matter miss? Cat-"

"Finish that sentence and you will go from Bakeneko to BAKAneko." The moment those words left her mouth the elder beastman began howling in laughter.

"Hahahaha this one has a bite to her. You are definitely the child they spoke of!"

"…_They_?"

"Ah, your fellow community members. They told me to be on the lookout for a rare albino monkey that possesses the ability to bark and bite. Didn't know what they were referring to but NOW I understand!"

"...Statement retracted. You ARE a Bakaneko…" She would have loved to holler about the proclamation made by those three, she would love to defend herself to what the three had said about her, but in this instant she could not. As such she merely puffed out her cheeks and remained hunched over with her comment to linger in the air regardless if it upset the cat man or not. Perhaps that was a blessing in disguise. Had she decided to pool her strength into her diaphragm and yell at the top of her lungs, her shrill voice would have no doubt finalized what those three had told the elder beastman.

"Been awhile since I was last called that." The beastman mused to himself. "So, why are you hiding down here?"

"Trying to avoid maids." She admitted. "I just didn't think jumping around would make me feel this unwell. I actually don't think I can move to be honest."

"Ah, then allow me to keep you company while you wait." he replied as he sat down next to her. "Oh I seem to have forgotten my manners, my name is Garol Gundark."

"…Gundark? Like as in Porol Gundark?"

"Yes, he's one of my kids. And you must be Miss Kobayashi Makie correct?"

"I really feel like I'm at a disadvantage here. You know more about me then I know of you." The homunculus admitted to the amusement of Garol. "So, you know why I'm here. What about you?"

"Can't a retired man take a walk around his town? I never would have guessed the damage here to be so bad though. What a shame." The cat admitted with a sigh. "We should be thankful that the damage can be repaired."

Makie stared at the strange man as she blinked. Did he mean this place could have been worse off then what had happened? "What do you mean by that?"

"They could have salted the earth after killing everyone here. Then nothing would be allowed to grow here again." He said stating the worst possible fate for the town. "Though seeing everyone working together does bring a smile to my face."

"I..." Makie tried to say but stopped herself. She didn't want another person to be mad or disappointed at her.

"Hmm? Cat got your..."

"Stop with that joke." She groaned. "…Can I…ask you a few questions?"

"Of course." Garol said his eyes softening as he watched the child struggle with her words. "What do you need?"

"I... Want to know the best way to help out. You see, I have this gift and with it I can repair the damage done here. But when I try to help, everyone seems either thankful or disappointed. I feel like the next time I use it, they might get mad at me. I... I don't know what they want me to do though. Do they not want me to use it even though I could save them time?"

"Ah, a value dilemma." Garol muttered to himself. "Kobayashi, what do you see when you look at everyone, not their eyes but in their faces?

_(…Faces?) _

"What they want is to rebuild and become even stronger so the next time something like this occurs, they'll be ready for it. The people here value their town as if it is a Gift for everyone to share. Do you have something like that?"

Something she valued as greatly as a Gift? Going by the word value, something of worth to her. Something she benefited from? No something she held in importance.

Looking down at her hand, the young girl thought out loud.

"Books, games and puzzles are probably the only things I can value as highly as a Gift."

"...Is that so?" For the beastman that was disheartening to hear. Her comrades may have spoken in easy terms, but the fact that they could speak so lightly about her without tension showed that they each cared about her.

"...Though…" Cat ears twitched. Amber eyes bore witness as the young girl brought her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around the, the white haired homunculus seemed to develop as light blush on her face.

"There are things that can never be set on a scale. Asking such a thing as that question is beginning to make me think you are a bakaneko…"

"Oh? And what are these things?"

"...You know…" The girl buried her blushing face into her arms. "Things like a father...and friends…"

"Exactly." The girl looked from the corner of her eye at the smiling catman. "Those things don't have value as they are even more precious than anything else. Gold and riches are nothing without someone to share it with. These people have lost family and friends yet they keep going, rebuilding to make the memories that they still have even stronger. While reversing time might be good for one, many will want to rebuild so what they and what their companions believe in doesn't fade."

"I... Think I understand." Makie whispered. "That one man who wasn't happy with me, he knew someone who lived there and it brought back memories in what he lost. He'll never forget his friend but didn't want a painful reminder... Is that right."

"Close." Garol chuckled to himself. "There's a bit more than that, but you should be able to figure it out."

"...hmmmm…." The girl's red eyes glanced down at the roots that matched the color of her footwear.

"By the way Lass-

"Ah yes?"

"How is that tummy ache of yours?"

"..." Now that he brought it up, the girl no longer felt her insides crushing each other. The taste of bile was gone from her mouth as well. Stretching out her legs the girl laid her arm on the nearest root. With a small "alley oop", the young girl pushed down on the root and in effect pushed herself up.

"...Uhm...Garol...san…"

"Hmm?" The beastman stood up as his ear twitched.

"T...Thank you very much for staying with me…" Makie bowed slowly.

"Not a problem, I was on break anyway."

"Wait...break?" The crimson eyes widened as she looked over the catman who rose to his feet.

"Yep. Came back to town to help out with the finances and making sure nothing else was stolen from the treasury."

"Wait...you...are a treasurer?"

"Ahh...not so much a treasurer as a guard for the safe box..."

"..."

"...:

"So...not a BakaNeko but a ManekiNeko…" Despite the humorous intent of the sentence, the blank look in the girl's eyes told the old cat she was neither impressed nor believing the words she spoke.

"What's with that look?"

"...Nothing…..I seem to be attracting the weird kind of cats….and a ManekiNeko and I never got along...well I should say it did its job of beckoning something to us...but never the good kind of beckoning."

"Ah, brought bad luck. I get it-"

"Not so much bad luck as rather…an odd variety of events with odd individuals that like to get in the way…"

"Hmm…Well, I'll wish you good luck then, kiddo." The man smiled getting a small smile in return as he left to continue his job.

For a few seconds, Makie's smile dropped before it rose again as she thought about what he had meant. Slowly her mind began to understand. The only person she had really valued before he was taken from her was her father. But now... She had others looking out for her, who trusted her and wanted her to smile again. Was that another value she could hold close to her?

Looking at the sky above, she watched as the sun began to set, lighting the town in a remarkable orange and purple light. "I guess I should start heading back now..." She sighed as she began her walk, not wanting to have another stomach ache.

As for the beastman who so generously spoken to her, Garol Gundark simply watched around the corner as the child ran towards the tree, propelling herself into the air.

"Hmmhmm. Now that I have seen it for myself her body type is rather sturdy for a homunculus. Yet she still possesses human-"

Before he could even begin to follow the words he spoken, a familiar feminine voice echoed in his ears.

"Garol-saaaan!" The voice was no doubt that of the [Aristocrat of Little Garden]. Turning around he was not surprised to see he was correct.

The rabbit girl landed in front of him after having hopped a good distance.

"Black Rabbit needs to ask, have you seen a young white haired girl with red eyes in a white dress?"

"Kobayashi Makie-san just left to explore the rest of the town."

"Haaaaaaah…" The moon rabbit sighed heavily.

"Why are you looking for the lady?"

"It's because Black Rabbit forgot something! She was supposed to tell Makie-san to go speak with Shopkeeper-san at the [Thousand Eyes] branch in the town! She has something important to tell Makie-san!"

"Hmm? Well if you follow up the tree from the back alley you should be able to get a good look at where she went. That was the same path she traveled after all."

The bunny quickly exclaimed her gratitude before hopping away.

Garol nodded in affirmation of the noble's departure and prepared to walk.

"Garol-san!"

Another one? Though this time the voice came from the air. Looking up he happened upon a familiar face.

"Leticia-dono?"

Leticia hovered in front of him, obviously having no intention of landing at this point.

"Garol-san, have you by chance caught sight of a white haired young woman in a white dress?"

"...Yes? I just sent Black Rabbit after Makie-san."

"Which way?"

"That way," The cat pointed to the back alley.

"I see, thank you very much," The vampire maid bowed before flapping her set of ebony wings and flying down the alley.

With a nod of affirmation the sentry began to walk once more.

"OOOI! OLD MAN GAROL!"

"...Eh?" Turning around he saw a familiar blonde haired young man walking up to him, hands in his jacket.

"...Odd individuals eh?" The beastman couldn't help repeating the words she spoke. But he wasn't a beckoning cat...

"Eh? Mumbling before an acquaintance Garol-dono?" Izayoi asked as he stopped before the beastman.

"Ahaha You haven't changed. So then are you looking for Miss Makie also?"

"Ah? Too?"

"Leticia-dono and Black Rabbit came by seeking her out."

"Ara? So it's a chase for the albino monkey? Hehe I might just join in to make it interesting. Wonder if Rich Girl and Kasukabe are doing anything right now?" Izayoi released a small snicker as he thought of the ways of messing with the idea the homunculus had no doubt wanted to do. However, his gaze returned to the beastman.

Seeing those firm violet eyes placed on himself, Garol's ears twitched in turn.

"...I need to ask you something regarding Makie's gift."

"...Ah, Sala-dono already alerted me and that girl confirmed it. [Pathway to the Future] eh?" Garol rubbed his chin as he looked absentmindedly at the large Water Tree. "How interesting. Reminds me of someone else."

"Someone else? What do you know?" The cat plastered a smirk on his face as he pointed in a random direction.

"Follow me, Izayoi-san. I'll explain what I know over some food."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Makie!" Leticia's patience was running dry. This girl just did not understand, even after having experienced it herself?! "Come out this instant child!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"?! That laugh?!" Crimson eyes narrowed. She recognized the source of that laugh. A laugh filled with arrogance and mischief to the upmost.

The silver haired homunculus was standing atop a branch, looking down at Leticia.

"Oh silly maid, did you really think you have what it takes to catch me?" With one hand on her hip and the other against her chin in a way that would make any ojou-sama feel envious, Kobayashi Makie bellowed. "Hasn't the last few hours teach you otherwise?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO!"

"Mrrr…" Despite the homunculus' obvious attempt at mimicking a rather popular stereotype, the vampire had to admit that Makie was right. The last few hours have been nothing but foolish chase after chase for the young girl.

"Makie, you need to come back to the hotel-"

"You won't take me alive!" Makie retorted as she planned her escape. As much as she liked Leticia, she needed to find something else. She needed to find what Garol said to her. She had to figure it out for herself. "I have something I need to do!"

"Makie..." The vampire sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you need to stop now."

"Not until I figure this out. And..." A lightbulb went off in Makie's head. A simple way for her to extend the time she had without utilizing her watch.

"Leticia I challenge you to a game!"

"... What's the game?"

"Hide and Seek. You have to catch me before the sun vanishes over the horizon." Makie's grin ended up becoming contagious as a small smile popped onto Leticia's face. The vampire knew she couldn't argue with the girl as she would have just teleported away and it would have taken longer to find her. Yes, the game would just be an excuse for Makie to run away again. But a quick rule could stop that.

"I will play, however I demand one rule be added."

"Ara?"

"You are not allowed to **teleport**. Breaking this rule in anyway is tantamount to losing the game."

"Okay!" Makie gave a thumbs up. That was something she could handle playing without. It also made the game more challenging for the white haired girl.

"Now, what do I receive when I catch you?"

"...Hmm…" She didn't really think about that. Makie crossed her arms, closing her eyes in thought.

"Well...I suppose I would listen to you without question and without hesitation."

"Suppose?"

"Yep. Given you won't be able to catch me!~"

"...Makie…"

"...Yes?" The blood red eyes of the vampire bore into the homunculus' crimson orbs...in a way that had cold sweat trail down Makie's back.

And the smile that appeared on Leticia's face did little to ease the sudden increase of her heartbeat.

"Shall we begin?~"

"Y-yes!" Makie matched the vampire's smile despite the anxiety growing in her heart.

Within seconds the [Geass Scroll] appeared in front of the two players.

**『****GIFT GAME: Hide and Seek****』**

**Participants: Leticia Draculea and Kobayashi Makie**

**Rules:**

**-The person who is 'it' will count for thirty seconds with their eyes closed while the player will hide.**

**-The game ends when the seeker tags the player or the game does not end before nightfall**

**-The loser will be forced to accept the orders of the winner**

**-Under no circumstance is Kobayashi Makie allowed to use teleportation [Delta].**

_**Oath: Regarding the above statement the players will begin the game**_

"Simple enough! Okay then Leti...aaaaaaa….." Makie's jaw dropped. Leticia had removed her hair ribbon and was thus in her fully grown form.

"Well then...I highly suggest you conceal yourself well...Ma-ki-e~."

"..."

The homunculus wasted no time in immediately dashing from her position the moment Leticia's eyes closed and began counting.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-[Underwood] Underground City, [Six Scars] Cafe

"Hnnhnn, as usual the best coffee is either made from the maids at home or Six Scars waitresses."

"Ha ha ha! Glad to hear that boy!" The beastman released a laugh of pride as the young blond sitting across from him enjoyed another sip of the quality coffee. As the cat let his own coffee cool, Izayoi stared at the man.

"So, what exactly do you know about Makie's gift." Garol let out a sigh as he stirred his beverage.

"[Pathway to the Future] has only appeared very few times in different forms; teleportation, stopping time, foresight being the more occurred one, yet I also heard of being able to gaze into parallel worlds...ah yes he did say that! Parallel Temporal Perception! As you are aware Lachesis Moirai, one of the three Greek fates holds this power. I assume that perhaps the other fates may hold similar powers but no one is sure. But there is one connection to all of them. Time itself."

"Chronos correct?" Izayoi asked. "Though that's only the Greek Personification."

"Correct but no one has really seen the other fates before so no one is sure if the other personifications are here. I once met Chronos years ago and saw his power first hand." Before he moved on he immediately took a sip of the water given to him. Granted that time was rather interesting...in many ways. Garol saw Chronos' power alright, just not in a way that it would leave him...well afraid of both the personification and the women chasing after him.

"Wait...Chronos power should put him in the higher levels right? How did he get to the lower floors? Unless he became a shota…"

"That's right. He can split off 1/1000 of himself to interact with Little Garden as he observes. He says it in a much easier way to stave off boredom given where his domain is."

"I see," Izayoi nodded. "Well…that experience you mentioned. What was it like?"

"...It was terrifying, seeing what one could do with time and having no limits. Especially with what HE pulled off."

"...what did he do?"

"Lad there are perverts and then there are just the lowest beings in existence."

And just like that, Izayoi's respect for the man who created a time controlling device just to stop time to only peep at women in dressing rooms immediately broke into a thousand pieces that were also trampled upon.

"The Fates will never reach that level and neither thankfully will your friend... But..."

"But?"

"She has the potential to become as strong as one of the Fates. Through the use of Time Manipulation, she could rival Lachesis. But that won't happen while she is still lost and confused." The beast man took another sip of his own drink, allowing the bitter flavor to flow down his throat. "She needs to find her path and what she values the most, but once she does..."

"In terms of the Greek cosmology, she will be near unstoppable." Izayoi finished.

"Aye. Right now she is a child unaware of how to properly use the new toy she was given. However at the same time she is searching for ways to use it."

"If she can't find something in a book she might go asking questions. Monkey even said she would go ask Lachesis how to utilize one of her powers."

"Oh?"

"She said something before the game restarted, of Teleportation being in three steps and how she wanted to ask Lachesis of trapping a person in the second step, during the jump."

"Temporal Trapping?!" The sudden shout of the sentry even made Izayoi's heart skip a beat. It was something unexpected. "Lad what kind of powers does she have now?!"

"...Foresight, Rewinding Time, Accelerating it, Teleportation….and Temporal Trapping." Izayoi mimicked the words Garol spoke, for he knew right off the bat that Makie's theory was proven right based on the beastman's reaction.

"...Izayoi-san...this isn't...this...I never thought it was possible. This isn't mere fragments of spacetime control but EVENT manipulation. Granted it is still time manipulation as I have mentioned earlier but...It is quite possible she may be able to access all of the abilities of [Pathway to the Future]."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait Makie also has help with the [Chronos Dial]-"

"...A watch prepared by Chronos to stop time? Or perhaps even accelerate it?"

"..."

"Then it's true…"

"..."

"Lad you must have had the theory beforehand….With the information present…."

"...Ah I had an idea, simply didn't want to think about it till now. Mah, thinking about it makes me feel rotten so let's change the subject back to the fates." Izayoi smiled as he took another sip of that delicious coffee. Right now he needed it, something warm to distance himself from the thought process he was going on. And Garol took the hint due to the double meaning of that smile.

"Alright what about them?"

"Sala didn't look good when she went to go find her. What else do you know about them?"

"Well I am aware they are part of the Greek Community [Aeon Physikoi], a community in worship of Ananke and Chronos. While they are the patron gods they themselves are not the leaders given they are technically observes of the timelines of the many worlds. Because of this the Morai are normally under the authority of Zeus unless Chronos and Ananke state otherwise."

"Right...one part of the myth did say the fates were Zeus' kids also…"

"I heard each of them have different personalities and chosen body types that...don't really match their jobs. Well discounting Lachesis. Don't know much other than from what Chronos told me on a whim. That Lachesis was a snake hating bitch that performs her job too well. To the point she goes on a rampage if something she has decided doesn't go the way she wants."

"So the middle child is the annoying one?"

"Yep."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Even so her loyalty to her masters is without rival. She will do whatever job is dictated of her no questions asked."

"...Is that it?"

"Sadly yes. I haven't had the chance to speak with her."

"Do yourself a favor. She wasn't worth the time."

"No kidding she was freaking scary when going after me…and those poor books…"

"Ah? You fought her?"

"Ah...and not happy to hear that she was on a limiter."

"Well she had to be, otherwise the entire [Underwood] and the surrounding areas over 1000 kilometers would have been wiped out. We would have had a war between the lower and upper floors if Chronos didn't place her on a limiter. Her type of ability should not be taken lightly, she can measure the thread that was cut for an individual also."

"So it's like that one ability from the book series _Garden of Sinners_!" Makie so joyfully announced.

"Eh I don't know this _Garden of Sinner's_ series you mention..." Naturally Garol released a shout once he realized who was sitting in the third chair that was pulled up to the table. "When did you get here?!"

"Ara? You didn't notice her old man? She's been here since I asked you if you met Lachesis." The smile on Izayoi's face grew as Makie waved her hand at the boy.

"Now now Izayoi, let's not tease the old cat that much."

"But...how did you…" Garol's stuttering only increased Makie's giggling.

"I don't like being the center of attention and I am pretty good at concealing my presence. Especially when dealing with idiot kidnappers who wanted to get back at my papa. And no that is not an exaggeration, they really were idiots. Even without foresight I could accurately predict what those guys did five steps ahead of them...it was kinda sad really…though some kidnappers were smart."

"...ahaha...You have some special talents there child."

"Not so much talent as I try hard. Being called a genius or gifted feels more like an insult than a compliment for some reason." The girl noted while cupping her face in her hands, elbows pressed into the table.

"So what are you up to?" Izayoi oh so casually continued the conversation and not allowing the beastman to recover.

"Playing Hide-and-Seek with Leticia. If she can catch me before sundown I promised her I would obey her any command."

"...Oi oi, Makie...you do understand the implication of those words?"

"NOW I am offended. Of course. Doesn't matter anyway, I won't let Leticia win."

"Oh?" Garol's ear twitched.

"There are still things I need to understand. As such I won't let Leticia catch me before sundown." The resolve in her voice was startling. Whatever she wanted to find out she was determined to do so.

_(Better pray she doesn't come this way then….)_

Izayoi's silent muse to himself was followed by another sip of his coffee. If Leticia did come this way then Izayoi was obliged to tell the vampire where Makie went, as per the code of conduct of a true friend.

"So Garol-san, since there are three Fates, what do you know about the other two?"

"Less than I know about Lachesis, I'm afraid. I'll make this quick since you have a game to win. Clotho and Atropos, as you two are aware, are Lachesis older and younger sister respectively. Clotho is the one who spins the thread while Atropos cuts it. If I'm right, they may all look similar to one another but Lachesis is considered the favorite of the three."

"How so?" Izayoi asked.

"From what Chronos told me, Lachesis is the most tame when it comes to combat and jobs. The younger is more of a pacifist while the eldest is extremely destructive. So in that sense, it would be easier and safer to send Lachesis to perform duties outside of her own realm."

"...In a way that's kind of ironic…" The young homunculus quipped before she raised her head.

Makie shot out of her chair.

"Okay thanks Garol see you later!" And with those words the young girl took off running. Quickly diving under another table, the girl waited until the vampire had left the area before running out of the cafe in the opposite direction.

That was possibly Makie's undoing.

"Garol, I will be back in five minutes!" And with that Izayoi left the beastman to himself, which was no problem as Garol already had an idea as to what the young man was going to do. Taking a sip of the coffee the cat purred gently.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Ducking under a bench, Makie stared at the sky as the sun slowly went down. Soon she would be considered the winner against her greater foe. Shaking her hands in a small victory dance, she knew she had this in the bag. All she had to do was decide what placement was better, up high or stay on the ground.

(It would be best hide in places that can't be seen well from the sky.)

_**BOOM! **_

"WAAAAAA!" Makie was unearthed from her hiding place as smoke and debris were lifted to the sky along with her.

"OH SHIT!" The realization that she was now in the sky hit her like a ton of bricks. Leticia was in her line of sight.

"[GAMMA!]" Time accelerated for the young woman, accelerating the time in which she free falled. Leticia was close but her touch merely grazed the jacket the homunculus worn. Makie landed on her feet, taking off into a sprint to escape the maid.

"I can't believe this how she find me?!" From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a certain blonde waving at her, a large smirk on his face. "Izayoi, you jerk face!" She yelled before slipping down an alleyway.

Nearly tripping due to the increased speed, Makie just missed slamming into one of the walls. Jumping onto the wall, Makie stepped off it and bounced to the other wall, granting herself the ability to pull herself up. The second she made it on top of the roof, she jumped down the other side and broke into another run letting her avoid Leticia for a few precious seconds.

_(Stupid Izayoi, this is his fault! He just had to tell Leticia where I was.)_

She should have known really. Saying that she was in a game with Leticia was a stupid, stupid move on her part. Her legs ran as fast as they could. She had to find a place to hide. A place Leticia wouldn't be able to track her down so easily. There would be no large group of people like a few days back as everyone was focused on restoring the town.

But that was fine, as Makie was able to get a good glance at everyone working. She noticed the hard working people rebuilding houses, the centers that supported the members of [Draco Greif] alliance. It was something that warmed the girl's heart for some reason. Even in the face of a disaster such as that, they managed to band together to help one another instead of panic. What kind of person would it take to inspire such things to begin with?

The girl stopped running a long time ago, simply now walking to watch the people, more specifically, their faces. Perspiration covered their faces as pride seemed to fill their eyes. What sorrow they had slowly disappeared as they focused on their work. Was this what they valued most?

Looking down at her hands, Makie clenched them as she made up her mind. Taking one last look at her pocket watch, she ran towards the hard workers, her mind finally made up.

**RETUNOFLOSTSOULS**

Looking down from the rooftops, Leticia scanned the horizon for her prey. She was on the lookout for any peculiar events or yells knowing how the girl acted. Her stubbornness would be her downfall this time, of that the vampire was sure of. A flash of silver caught the vampire's eye as she looked at one of the nearby centers.

She watched as the people moved as one as they slowly rebuilt part of their destroyed town, their minds completely focused as they performed their duties. As they swarmed around one area, the vampire could see no sign of the silver that had appeared in her vision.

Making a choice, Leticia left the area to move onto the next as her prey failed to show. The second she left however, the mob cleared slightly allowing the silver haired girl to be seen again, her hammer blows hitting their target dead center as she helped those who truly needed it.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Finally, the day began to end as the sun disappeared from view. Makie collapsed on the ground with a groan as a large grin formed on her face. At last she had won the battle against her foe. The vampire defeated at long last. But in the end that wasn't quite as important.

She finally understood what she had seen and heard, it all made sense in her mind. From where she laid, she could see the tops of the buildings she had helped repair.

No tricks, no skills, no gifts. Just two hands joining with many others to recreate what had been lost.

Pride filled her tired body as she looked up at the darkened sky. Small light began to fill it as a memory slowly formed. "Heh, just like old times." She mused before golden hair entered her visage. "Hey Leticia, you lost by the way."

The black wings illuminated by the dying sunlight gave the vampire an ethereal glow unlike any other.

Vampires were well renowned for their charisma and beauty in the books she read, but to see one in this light, in the sunset sky, Makie could honestly say this was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Golden blonde hair illuminated by the sunset, red eyes that were enhanced by the dying rays of light. An alluring form that portrayed a refinement no human could ever cultivate. Leticia truly was part of this world; in a way to Makie she resembled the sun itself.

"...Yes. The game is yours Makie…" The disappointment in her voice was clear.

"Sorry, for winning." Makie apologized, a smirk on her face replacing the grin. "But... You were right you know... about today, I mean. I finally get the values thing..."

"Oh?"

"Leticia...why did you lose?"

What an odd question. Because she could not find the girl.

"You technically already know the answer...but why not go deeper in the meaning of that answer?" Makie raised her finger, pointing it as if she was about to enlighten someone. "Were you even looking for me?"

"...What?" The question threw Leticia off guard. Of course she was looking for Makie! That was the point of the game!

"Exactly as I asked. Were you even looking for me?" The homunculus smiled as she placed her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest in pride. "No, in truth you were looking for my power being used."

Leticia landed on the ground, her wings vanishing as a result. The girl was right; she was looking for the time manipulation gift to be utilized.

"Granted that was a logical thing to do given how I acted all day," Makie waved her hand, agreeing with the thought process Leticia had developed. "However that was the 'me' of this morning. The 'me' who could not understand why it is people preferred to do things with their own hands. So while you were looking for me, it was rather the 'me' who used her power, not the 'me' who decided to help the people with her own two hands."

The words she spoke caused those red eyes of the vampire to widen.

"The whole reason I started this game was because I wanted an excuse to be chased around the city. I wanted to see it for myself. I was pretty unmotivated after a few events…" The girl aimlessly scratched her cheek. "I was about to give up and simply wait for you to pick me up. But...I did want to see it in the end. Seeing the faces of people as they worked their hardest. I just didn't understand. 'People were using the Gifts they had to help repair the city, so why can't I?' It was something that bothered me to no end. So I used the game as a way to get me out of my slump and go around to see it. Being chased actually helped as I got to see many people. When I realize I had lost you, I knew you would be looking for my Gift being used, so I simply decided to slow down and help the nearest batch of people as I had more time to do so. Plus…."

Makie scratched her cheek once again, though this time, there was a small tint of peek on those alabaster cheeks. "...I finally got to play a game with you. And it was really fun!"

…..Leticia could barely believe it...this girl's reasoning…

"...You…..have a rather roundabout way of doing things….why not simply ask?"

"Eeeeh I could have, but what would I have gotten out of it regarding you?"

"M-me?"

"Uhmhmm!" Makie nodded to the vampire's baffled response. "Sure most would see it as roundabout or me messing with you, but I figured this might also be the best way to see what makes Leticia mad or what upsets her, or heck, what makes her happy. It's how I interact with people." Jumping onto a branch, the girl began to balance herself as if on a balancing beam. Arms outstretched she walked along the thin, brown branch.

"I like games. They are a means of recreation and competition. You can find out how people think, feel, react, all with a simple decision and movement of their body. If they shuffle their legs they are nervous, uncomfortable. If they furrow their brows they are thinking or are angry. If a person moves the knight to the bishop in chess, they are going for a trap. If a person sets out in shogi with just the king and pawns, then they are confident in their abilities. I learned a lot about you during these past few days; your past, your actions, but to be honest, I wanted to know more. Simply being told everything was cool, because you did it to help me deal with my possible actions. But at the same time I wanted to be shown what you can do and how you react. So, I decided to place up this game. If I simply asked you any other time you probably would have said yes, and I feel you would go all out but I wouldn't get what I want. So I picked now."

Turning on her heel, Makie faced Leticia.

"Granted, the data I collected could be interpreted in different ways, but that's what makes it exciting. Simply being told stuff is...kinda boring. I prefer to be shown, most of the time anyway!"

"...so...you did all of this...to see how people would react? To see their emotions?"

"Show but don't tell. I like that phrase. I can read and read all kinds of things but in the end might not be able to understand unless I get involved myself. Though I do dislike being the center of attention."

"Ara? Your actions today suggest otherwise."

"Yikes! Attacked with my own words! That hurts….Well...I guess to summarize everything...I did this game to give me a first glance of your personality. Being able to help others and finally understand their reasoning was an added bonus!"

"..."

"Yeah it's a roundabout way today, but they say a bit of randomness can help you think outside the box!"

That smile, was not one of arrogance or of conceited belief in that they knew everything, it was of a student learning a new kind of experience and coming out happy with the results of their experiment. Makie was satisfied with what she saw, and for Leticia, it set the vampire's heart at ease.

So she understood now, why it was Leticia was so adamant that Makie not help with her time controlling Gift. Although, it seemed that Makie only understood why the people did not like it. Though that was fine. There was plenty of time to teach Makie the necessary lesson of caution.

The vampire lowered her head, sighing.

"Everything alright Leticia?"

"Hmm? Yes. I...in truth I am not surprised by this outcome." Raising her head the vampire's blood red eyes bore into the crimson orbs of the Homunculus. "I can see why you are Izayoi's friend."

A pink blush developed on those snow white cheeks of the younger girl. Her eyes went back to the stars again as a small smile filled with nostalgia creeped onto her face. "...Hey Leticia, I know what I want."

"And that is?" The vampire asked, dreading the answer. She was similar to Izayoi in some cases and that frightened her with what her prize for winning could entail.

"Where's the best place for stargazing in this city?"

Letica blinked once.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Uwaaaa~ Leticia was right!" Makie was directed to watch the sunset atop the highest branch containing many intertwining leaves and branches, a safe enough spot to lie down and watch the sky change above. But she did not do that. Makie was unable to at the moment. She was at the highest point in [Underwood]. Normally, she would have been scared given the height of the place, but fear did not appear in the palpitation of her heart. There was no place for fear to develop.

Only a deep admiration and wonder for the view could grow within that small, confined space in her chest.

The sight before her was something she could say the world she came from could never possess. No, the closest thing that could come into view would be the Victoria Falls of Zimbabwe that she once visited with her father. Even so, to compare that sight to this would be wrong, but the position in which she was in, a beautiful sunset with glowing waters and a large tree that acted as part of a country, no WAS the country, for some reason it reminded her of when she sat at the edge of "Devil's Peak" and saw the sunset colors merge with the falls to create magnificent rainbows with the curtain overhead covered in many stars.

It was the very first time Makie ever respected nature for what it was.

Though she had come to greatly respect the wonders of nature, to see nature work with human hands and not be tarnished was something Makie couldn't describe. Her heart sung in jubilation of the beautiful scene playing out before her.

"...ah...ahahahahaha...ahahahahahhhhaaaaa! AHAHAHAHAAH! THIS IS AMAZING! AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING!" The girl twirled on her ankles, continuing to watch the area spin around her, shouting with all her heart, releasing a joyous laugh. From where did this never ending bout of energy come from?!

"THIS WAS COMPLETELY WORTH WINNING THE GAME!" Her laughs of pure ecstasy were unable to be calmed, even as she fell onto her back. The sudden loss of air did nothing to stop her from howling with emotions she never thought she would experience in such a way.

For someone who only saw a handful of places on the world she formerly called home, this was something so new to her despite the sights she saw.

"Never knew you were a howler monkey." A certain voice spoke as nearby leaves rustled. The girl did not even bother to look at the young man as he stood above her. "So, judging by your expression you won?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course. And I am not a monkey." The girl complained as she noticed the stars began to truly show themselves. "A monkey would have lost easily... Especially when SOMEONE interferes." She sent a pointed look towards the blonde as he took a seat next to her.

"But if I didn't help, it would have been boring." The boy mused while laying back next to the girl.

"Bah! I would have had more time to do what I want while she searched for me!"

"What can I say? When Leticia goes around asking if someone had seen you how can I deny such a beautiful lady's request for help?"

"Chivalrous pervert down to the core." The girl replied with a tired sigh. "Really now how did you even develop that sense of perversion? I don't see THAT person teaching you such."

"I am a growing young man and thus am displaying healthy levels of hormones."

"That is such a lame excuse. Bah I won't even bother anymore. Hedonism is something I might not fully understand at my age." Even with those words, the girl could not help but smile.

"Ara? So she was here! Good ears Kasukabe!"

"Thank you."

"B-b-but wait it was Black Rabbit's ears that tracked her down!"

"But it was Kasukabe who brought us to the location where Makie was. As such Kasukabe is the one who found her."

"Correct."

"W-wait what kind of twisted logic is that!?"

The familiar banter caused Makie to look back, noticing Kasukabe carrying Asuka to the top branches as Black Rabbit hoped to the location.

"It took us a while to find you Makie. Though it does makes perfect sense you would be here." Asuka smiled as Makie scowled at the implication. A similar smile popped onto You's face as the two girls took a seat next to the lone male and homunculus. Black Rabbit stayed standing as she looked over Makie's face.

"Are you alright, Makie?" She asked as she sat next to You. "Did you figure everything out?"

"Yeah, I understand it now. Thanks Black Rabbit, for caring." Makie said whispering the last part, yet knowing the others could hear.

"Understand what?" You asked before getting a look from the rabbit. 'I'll explain later,' shone in the girl's eyes, giving the three the idea to leave it alone for now. "The sky looks nice tonight. Calico Cat still thinks it's just fireflies stuck in a big black web." Makie bit her lip as she shook slightly in humour, trying to not lose it.

"Of course he does... Do all cats think that?" She asked getting a nod in response. "Suddenly explains a lot... You know, Papa never really liked the night."

"Really?" Black Rabbit said, turning towards the girl. "Why was that?"

"He was a detective and in his eyes, criminals always work harder at night. He always made sure I was safe at home every night when it got dark so I wouldn't be hurt or in any danger."

"Hmm? What else was your papa like?" You asked as she turned her head to look down at the white haired girl. As someone who also had a missing father, the young girl who could talk to animals felt a sort of companionship with Makie.

"Hmmm…." The girl hummed as she thought of the best way to explain. It was a minute of silence before the girl finally sat up. "To talk about my papa I would have to be unbiased, but I cannot bring myself to do that."

"Uuuugh...I will fill in whatever Makie exaggerates out of nothing but pure love." Izayoi replied with a heavy sigh.

"I see that you have wonderful confidence in my ability to judge people fairly even if they are my family." Makie replied with a bored gaze. With a heavy sigh that matched the one the boy displayed earlier, the young girl began the recount of her father.

"Papa was...hmm…..perhaps this quote can explain it." The young woman cleared her throat. "My father gave me the greatest Gift anyone could give another person...He believed in me."

"...Who said that?" The moment Izayoi said those words Makie instantly smiled.

"Jim Valvano! An American Basketball coach who passed on in 1993. Even so, that quote couldn't be more true." Makie brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she reminisced about the father she left behind.

"Papa was a detective. He would always work the tough cases, ones the police had difficulty with. He was said to be the best of the best so they would always keep him working late or sending him out of town. So sometimes I'd never get a chance to see him but even then, he would always call and leave a message just to make sure I was ok. He is the kind of person you need to care for. Someone ridiculously kind that he can forgive any misdeeds done to him but not to others, a stupidly high sense of altruism. Reckless and diligent, papa has work ethic that a normal person could never have. And that was bad since he would come home exhausted. I would have to take up the chores and help with organizing things since...he was a good planner but never a good organizer."

"Sounds like Makie was the parent taking care of a child." Asuka jested.

"Hmmhmm, it certainly does." You added.

"Hmm? From this narration it sounds as if Makie really loves her father." Black Rabbit's comment was met with a fervorous nod from the aforementioned woman.

"Yes! I loved my papa greatly! He always kept his promises, helped me make decisions in his own way, and would do everything he could to live up to the notion of being a 'father.' He was always supportive, reliable and patient with me. He never once raised a hand to me when compared to the people around me who would call me a liar or a curse. My visions...there were nice ones but...there were unpleasant ones as well. My mother looked at me with pity, my...classmates looked at me with contempt. But my father...when I feared he would give me pity...that look that said he wanted to believe me but couldn't…he didn't. He believed me with all his heart. But... Then I ended up leaving him all alone."

The four couldn't find the right words to say as Makie's vision became distant to them. Izayoi looked up into the night sky as he tried to avoid the girl's look. He remembered well the consequences of her death on her father. He threw himself into his work and was never the same afterwards. That woman became worried about him, but in the end it proved to be futile. The final fate of the girl's father, he knew but...the results would be traumatizing to the girl who admired the father that believed in her.

"Hey Makie, pop quiz. What's another name for the Big Dipper?" Such an inquiry was odd coming from him. He knew the girl was dying as he explained the significance of the stars. It was her last moments of life. He doubted she-

"Ursa Major."

….? Piercing violet eyes watched as the girl fell backwards.

"Ursa Major is Latin for Big Bear and is one of the original constellations listed by Ptolemy. The constellation is used to find the North Star, Polaris."

"Polaris?" Asuka asked as she turned her head to the young girl.

"Yep! Just draw your finger to here!" Makie drew a horizontal line in the air from the Big Dipper to the Little Dipper. "And there is Polaris, the north star. I heard it is the best way to tell which way is north in case you are lost"

"Quit an elegant and efficient way if you do not have a compass…"

"...Question two!" Izayoi's voice caused the girls surrounding him to flinch. It was so out of place it jump started everyone's hearts. "The constellation looping around Ursa Minor and based on the story of Ladon?"

"Drago, and around him would be the Greek Hero Hercules who defeated him in order to obtain the golden apples." His heart stopped once more.

"Did you read about the constellations in a book Makie?" Black Rabbit inquired.

"Bzzz!" The girl crossed her arms in the shape of an x. "Nope. This I was taught."

"By whom?"

"...Someone...whom I will always feel grateful for meeting…"

A soft breeze carrying the cool moisture of the revived Water Tree encircled the group on the batch of leaves. Water poured out once more from the Water Tree, clean fresh water that caused shouts and cheers of joy to encase the entirety of [Underwood]. The tree was restored.

"The Water Tree!" Black Rabbit shouted, jubilation filling her heart.

"It's finally healed!" Asuka's excitement matched that of the moon rabbit.

"This is wonderful! The town can rejuvenate faster now!" Despite her soft spoken voice it was clear as the stars that You was happy for the town. The three girls chattered as they looked over the branches, watching the waters refill the canals. However, Izayoi and Makie remained at the same place, neither moving.

"...Hey..." Izayoi spoke softly. "What's another name for the Northern Cross?"

"...Cygnus, the swan."

No more words need be said, for the weight those words carried were plastered onto their hearts. For the one those words were meant for, his cheeks spread out. He couldn't stop himself from doing so.

_(...That girl...she remembered…)_

It was so closed to her death. It was her dying moments. Wait...was that it? It was because it was her dying moments that she remembered? But the brain couldn't have…

He just couldn't understand…

_(...No...that isn't important at the moment…)_ Even with his eyes closed, he could still hear the conversation going on regarding the healed tree. She had remembered every little detail, every single piece of info she recalled with amazing clarity.

For the rest of the night, the group chattered about the stars, testing one another as the stars shined high above them while the waterfalls echoed in their ears. To Makie, it was like a new dream had awoken in front of her. One that she didn't want to wake up from, one that she now shared with her friends and allies that brought warmth to her body in the cold wind.

To her, this was a truly important memory, one that would never be forgotten.

Bells sounded off in all areas of [Underwood]. For the problem children whom have heard that sound, each of them were caught off guard.

"W-what the-"

"Is someone attacking [Underwood] again?!"

"N-no! Black Rabbit hasn't heard anything!"

"Tch!"

The worried remarks of those four would also be engraved into her memory. All Makie could do was stand up in confusion. This was a time for alert.

Then why...did those bells signal something else inside her?

A crushing emotion wrapped around her heart, ready to destroy it.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

**TEACH ME IZAYOI-SAN!**

"Well... That didn't take too long." Chibi Makie muttered as she looked around the ruined library. "Wait... What exactly happened last time? I remember we attacked Black Rabbit and then... Nothing."

"You don't remember!?" Chibi Black Rabbit yelled outraged from where she hung hogtied over a tank as two sharks swam underneath her. "You hung Black Rabbit up here and then left her here for a month! Let her down... But not into the tank!" She shrieked in fear.

"Is she alright?" Chibi You asked as she entered the library. "And where are the others?"

"Don't know." The homunculus shrugged. "Haven't seen them all day... Should we just skip to the questions?"

"No lesson?"

"No... I think the writers are running out of ideas... Again. Think we should let the readers decide next time?"

"Maybe..." Chibi You trailed off before pulling out the questions. "Only two this time. One for me and one for you."

"None for Black Rabbit?" Said bunny asked as the rope lowered slightly. "Ah! Hurry up! Black Rabbit doesn't want to be sea food!"

"This one is from Mingyu." Chibi You said. "Would... I... Be... Friends... With... Dodo... As... She... Is... A... Hell... Raven..."

"Stop reading so slow!" The rabbit yelled as the rope lowered again. "Please hurry up!"

"Okay…" The chibi sighed heavily. "...No. I got the same feeling I did with Graiya. I do not like her one bit."

"Who is Graiya?"

"Ah, he is a villain from volume 4, he is part of the Demon Lord Alliance. We can't say much more than that." Chibi You answered.

"Ah I see."

"PLEASE WILL YOU HURRY UUUPPP!" She was barely even a foot above the water now, the two fins of the sharks closing in on her, ready to gain a bite or two of the lucky rabbit feet.

"Boo! Fine! From Abhieghail….Really…." Chibi Makie sighed heavily. "Does Makie know Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood? If she does, what does she think of the Homunculi there? Given that they are the same species?"

"...That sounds familiar…" Chibi You remarked.

"It's a really good manga turned anime, definitely worth the watch as the second time follows the manga more faithfully."

"Second time?"

"A 2003 version with a second remake in 2009. Brotherhood is the 2009 remake. As for my thoughts on the Homunculi….yeah we are technically different in that the type I am has a soul. Otherwise if I had no soul, no [Gift] to use. The [Gift] is a part of your soul, but it seems mine cannot be taken away or can be bet in the game. For some reason it is the same as betting myself or something. Either way can't say I am fond of them. That's about it. To say I feel sorry for them or I can connect with them would be hypocritical and too forgiving at the same time. Some of their actions cannot be forgiven or redeemed so quickly."

"...that sounded half assed."

"That's because it was. My memory is a bit hazy. But...I think it was Greed that was one of my favorites as a villain for some reason. Can't really remember..."

"Must not be that great then if you can't remember."

"Meh. I am more of a reader than a watcher."

A harsh, ear piercing scream caused the hearts of Chibi You and Chibi Makie to stop. They quickly turned towards the bunny. She was no longer above the water. Now she was submerged, the two shark fins rotating around her.

"..."

A familiar red began to grow within the pool.

"..."

A familiar blue vest floated up tho the surface….with no holes or antyhing on it.

"...Think she is being stripped?"

"Maybe-"

"GYAAAAAA!" The chibi rabbit popped out of the pool and dashed through the air, hurriedly exiting the library with nothing but her red dress on.

Chibi Izayoi and Chibi Asuka, both with finds on their backs, each held a look of disappointment as they simply swam there in the water.

Chibi Makie tapped the outside rim of the tank.

"Do you think...we went too far?"

A simple nod was her response, naturally, from all three. Perhaps they did go too far this time….

**END OF LESSON**

**Look at THIS! TWO UPDATES IN A SINGLE MONTH YES! And this chapter is undoubtedly the LONGEST one so far! My partner and I worked hard on this one! AND THANK YOU Bladedknight for the advice! **

**Well I don't have much to say except we are about to head into another set of battles! This arc might take a bit longer given the number of games and info being released! I was kinda hoping to have the series done by THIS year but doesn't look like that will happen. XD Oh well hopefully you all enjoy the chapter and get the notification about it! Read and review because reviews are the blood of this fic and without blood the fic dies! **


	21. It Seems Like We Are

**Chapter 21: Seems Like We Are Doing All Sorts of Fighting?  
**

**Part 1**

Deep within the main building of the [Draco Greif] alliance, the building surrounded and made from the water tree's roots, Sala Doltrake sighed. The recent game from [Jabberwocky] killed many community members, the numbers reaching triple digit, and caused the Water Tree to wither. Naturally the funeral ceremony would take place the day after tomorrow once repairs to the main center hall were finished. That was one problem solved, but now there was the water tree to think about.

_(If it was simply a disease of sorts we could fix it...but this was the forceful change in the water's properties…) _

Freshwater to saltwater. Normally it was possible to do the reverse with the right tools through desalinization, but that cloaked figure known as Mock Turtle could change the properties of the water he controls. How could they rid themselves of the saltwater without damaging the tree even further? [Underwood] had no such way of utilizing desalinization on such a large scale tree.

_(If that alchemist is the real deal…a true Lunarian...he should be able to help right?)_

Oh this dilemma….

Accepting help from a rogue of [Jabberwocky] or letting the Water Tree wither? Simply doing under the table negotiations with him would surely ruin the reputation of the community. But at the same time the area needed the water to sustain itself…

"...Dammit...If it was just me then I could take all the blame...but this affects everyone in the alliance as a whole….what do I do…"

As she allowed another sigh to escape, the door opened with a creak as Garol walked in. "Sorry to bother you Sala, just wanted to make sure everything was OK up here."

"Welcome home Garol." The salamander said fondly as she got up from her desk. "I was hoping for a small distraction."

"Stuck huh? I assume this is about the tree?" The cat asked as he took a seat in a chair across from her. Sala on the other hand left the desk and began walking around.

"Exactly that... Garol, hypothetically if you had to save an entire city but to do so would ruin the reputation of everyone involved, even the people of the city would you still be able to save it?"

"Hmm... I suppose I would save the city, reputation doesn't mean much without a home. But there is another part here correct?"

"To save the people you have to make a deal with one of the villains who performed the attack... I just don't know what to do." The woman sighed. "I want to save them but the alliance could fall by doing so..."

"Then there is something you need to know." The catman said with a small smile. "Fulcanelli, the apparent Lunarian is officially a guest of Shiroyasha." The salamander's eyes widened at that piece of news.

"And since she was once a [Floor Master] and a [Demon Lord], there will be no consequences to us asking for his help. Wish I knew that earlier instead of freezing over all this." She said with a sigh causing the cat to chuckle.

"What would you have chosen if he wasn't Shiroyasha's ally, out of curiosity?"

"I would have asked him to help us, even with the consequences. As you said, this is our home and we will not lose it no matter what. The people make up the community, but the land is our home. Together they help to create the wonderful area that is [Underwood], the location of the [Floor Master]s the [Draco Greif] alliance. We cannot be one without the other."

"...Hehehehe...it seems I will always be a student…" Sala lightly giggled as she nodded, having come to terms with her decision.

"Ahh but eventually you'll be the one to give advice, so take this lesson to heart." The cat man said nodding slightly. "So, should I send the message to him?"

"No, something tells me he is already aware of my choice. Am I correct, Fulcanelli?" Sala said as she turned her head to the wall, a small glyph glowing in wait.

"_Of course. Glad to see you don't completely trust me._" A voice called out, the words sounded scrambled slightly as if his voice was coming through a radio.

"You haven't exactly given me a reason to, considering you disappeared with the [Thousand Eyes] Shopkeeper and Faceless during the game." Sala responded as her eyes narrowed.

"_We went to find the eye, I had no idea that they would beat us to it._"

"Speaking of," Garol said interrupting the two. "Who was she?"

"_Well, from what you told me earlier. It sounds like it was one of the twins. I'll explain more but right now let me handle the tree._" With that the glyph vanished before the two could say anything.

"Twins?" Sala muttered.

"Weren't there a mention of twins in the storybook?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact...but THEM as the Leader of [Jabberwocky]? I would have thought for certain it would be Alice..."

"...I am more worried about how they came to be…"

"...? What do you mean?"

"Mrrr...it's difficult to say…" The catman lightly growled in uncertainty. How could he explain his theory? "Let me get back to you once I found some proof about my theory….."

"...Very well then…" Sala was not one to pry but even she knew something was on the beastman's mind. A sudden knock on the door caused the salamander to jump slightly to Garol's amusement. "Yes, who is it?"

"... Mandora of [Salamandra]." Sala's eye brow rose in surprise at her brother's visit. Looking at her guest, he seemed to shrug as if to say he was just as confused as she was.

"Of course, come in." She said, swallowing a lump as her brother entered the office. The two stared at each other, unsure of what to say for the last time they met they left on bad terms.

It was Mandora who broke the silence. "I came to give you my condolences for the loss of the members of your Community." He said, looking above her head, so as to avoid looking her in the eyes. A frown formed on Sala's face knowing that wasn't why he had appeared before her.

"..Thank you...Mandora." The hesitation in her voice was obvious to those in the room. Not like one could blame her, the tension was thick. Garol turned his gaze from the hesitant Sala to the lesser dragon just BARELY remaining composed.

Once again, no surprise given that Sala left her community for various reasons, though the drawback came at a young girl's childhood. Sandora was forced into the position of community leader; there was no overlooking it regardless if Sandora had chosen to be part of the position. It was natural Mandora would have some animosity.

Garol frowned before coughing lightly to try to disable the tense atmosphere; both sets of eyes went straight towards him causing his fur to stick up on end. "Mandora, I must say I'm impressed by your abilities down there. I see you've improved greatly."

"... Thank you Garol-san." The male salamander spoke. "I hadn't realised you were keeping a tab on my skills."

"Of course! It is a good idea to keep information on our allies wouldn't you agree?"

"So long as that info isn't used for dark purposes I do agree." The man coughed before turning his eyes before the ceiling above his sister. "I came to tell the leader of [Underwood] that the members of [Salamandra] are heading back. We feel we have done our duty for helping and should return to our home."

"Uhh... Of course." Sala said slightly surprised by her brother's words.

_(Seems I won't be able to mend the bridge today.)_

"That is all I have to say, I'll take my leave. Good to see you again, Garol-San... Sala." Mandora spoke before he began to leave.

A soft earthquake that spread throughout the building caused the group to stall in their goodbye's.

"What was that?!" Mandora exclaimed.

"...It can't be…"

"S-Sala-sama!" A guard from [One Horn] entered the room, his face broken out into a large grin. "The water tree! It is revitalized!"

Those words set a new palpitation to occur within Sala's chest. The dragon woman rushed to the window to observe the wondrous sight. Crystal clear water was now pouring from the tree that regained its green leaves and fresh brown bark. Cheers could be heard throughout the [Underwood], even with the location of Sala's office. To hear such a sound nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"He actually done it?!" Garol was stuck between disbelief and joy, no rather his statement contained both.

"The water tree was...but how…" Mandora's eyes widened in shock. Was it something the [No Name]s did? Was it the girl that could control time? No they specifically mentioned a male pronoun. This means it had to have been a male. But no one on the [No Name]s possessed such an ability? So was it someone from outside the community? Someone in [Underwood]?

He did not get the chance to ask as then the warning bells rang throughout the area.

The melodic sound sung with low notes as Sala's head snapped to attention. "What now?" She groaned. Her mind immediately thinking that it was a late reaction before noticing something with the tune.

_(It's not us it's trying to warn...)_

"[Salamandra!]" She suddenly shouted causing the two males to turn to her as a frown formed on her brother's face.

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her with suspicion.

"It's [Salamandra]...Someone is attacking right now!" She watched as a look of horror replaced his suspicion. "I'm near certain it's..."

"Them." Mandora growled as he turned back to the door. "...Sala, I suggest you stay out of this. Don't interfere with this battle when your own home is in danger." With his words said and done, the man rushed out of the office, ready to begin an assault on his foes.

"Mandora..." Sala spoke just as left, standing up to follow him. A furry hand shot across her barring her way. "Garol..."

"I suggest you take your brother's advice. [Underwood] is weakened completely and not ready for any kind of battle. I suspect this might have been their plan from the start."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Attacking [Salamandra] while one of their leaders and several of their group are away. It's a good military idea... They are far smarter than we gave them credit for."

"For a community believed to be insane they are rather smart."

"Nn, we really underestimated them."

"Really? They pulled a stunt like this when they first arrived remember?"

"Ah they attacked various communities plus us at once. Well they sent Makie to attack us."

"That was a stupid idea."

"Hey their stupidity got me free, so I can be thankful for that!"

"No, no we meant the other way."

"They dumped a parasite monkey on us-"

"I DO MY FAIR SHARE ON THE FARM THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Oi chill monkey! My eardrums can only take so much abuse from your hollering."

Sala and Garol looked left and right, even outside of the office as they tried to find the source of the familiar voices that could only belong to one group plus their latest member.

"Ara? Are they still looking for us?"

"Hmm, hmm."

"Then let's make ourselves known!"

"Oi wait what the he-"

A large explosion caused both the beastman and the lesser dragon to turn around back towards the desk. The dust cleared to reveal a very familiar face.

"So what's this about [Salamandra] being attacked?" And just like that, the usual frivolous smile that belonged to Sakamaki Izayoi held a doubt meaning. Asuka and Yō simply let themselves in while the fourth child in their group could only cough.

"Yare, yare, you pull bullshit like this? Well...it's not the library so this time you are good."

"NO IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Black Rabbit's scream echoed as she swung her paper fan over the heads of the problem children whom left her behind at the top of the tree.

"So Sala, care to explain why the bells are going off?" Asuka ignored the angry rabbit.

"Ah, [Salamandra] is-"

"We heard that part, anything else?"

"It is definitely-."

"[Jabberwocky]." Yō finished.

"Yes and-"

"They attacked [Salamandra] while its representative was away. Not bad but Mandora is easy pickings. They should have attacked when Sandora was away."

"...Correct…"

"Anything new?"

"...We cannot send aide as we are now…" Sala's head lowered in shame. As much as she felt she should help her former community, her siblings out, it was just impossible as it currently was. She would not be able to repay the debt she owes to the [Salamandra] community just yet, and that fact pained her.

The [No Name]s knew instantly what she was asking for. There was no more need for words.

"Alright we're on it." Izayoi shrugged. "It was getting a little boring anyway." He declared as Black Rabbit looked at him as if he was insane.

"Wait, isn't this a little too quick?" Makie asked. "I mean us going now?"

"She is right." Asuka agreed. "We should get Jin, Pest and Leticia before we leave."

"That's not what she meant!" Black Rabbit roared at the three who merely tuned her out.

"We will see you soon, Sala-san." Yō said as they pushed a confused Makie and Black Rabbit out of the room. "Sorry, the festival was cancelled."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

"IZAYOI LET GO OF ME!" The two kidnapped girls called as they were dragged away, their calls for help being ignored. Sala sighed for the umpteenth time as she rubbed her temples.

"They'll be fine don't worry." Garol's supporting voice flowed through her ears yet did little to heal her fears.

"It's not them I'm worried about."

_(Sandora, Mandora... Everyone, please be alright.)_

**Part 2**

The Astral Gate was already set up and activated, having been used by the previous group to head back to the North. Jin, Percher and Leticia remained at the gates, knowing that their comrades would come anytime soon.

And naturally they were right as the problem children along with Black Rabbit and Makie, who was being carried on Izayoi's shoulder, arrived at the gate.

"What took so long?" Pest narrowed her eyes.

"What's the matter spotted loli? You that excited to go back to [Salamandra]?" Izayoi released a cheeky grin, knowing that he pressed on a sensitive spot for Percher. The purple haired demon lord simply turned away from that provocation.

"Take it [Salamandra] was involved with her defeat?" Makie raised her head from her position on Izayoi's shoulder.

"Correct." Asuka smiled. "We will explain the story after we deal with those ruffians who assaulted [Underwood]."

"The gate is ready for us. We must leave now if we intend to help!" Jin declared. Though his declaration fell on deaf ears, for the homunculus began pondering.

_(Attacking a community while assaulting another...why does this feel like Deja vu…?)_

**Part 3**

As they emerged through the gate, embers of crimson greeted them as flames lit up the city. Makie froze as the city she had heard so much about was in pure chaos. Community members lined the streets as they attempted to gain control of the situation and of the populace who ran from the heat.

"W-whoa..." She stuttered, awed by the destruction that encircled the area. Her eyes caught sight of shadowy beasts that swarmed overhead, as if looking for a certain target.

"So he's here again..." Jin frowned as he stood next to the homunculus.

"Gryphon, right?"

"And I thought he ran off after getting crushed by that alchemist." Izayoi grinned. "Guess he's stronger than he looks."

"You're one to talk, [No Names]." In front of them Mandora stood, his blade unsheathed as he stared at the darkened sky above. "I figured you would interfere again."

"So you waited for us? But what about your community?" Black Rabbit asked confused by his behaviour. From what little Makie knew of the man, she was certain he took his community very seriously and with that his duties.

"I only waited to see who she would send out to help. This may be our matter but we do require assistance once more." With that he rushed into battle, his blade cutting through pawns and soldiers as he headed to the centre of town.

"I'll never understand that guy." Pest grumbled from behind Asuka, not wanting to be seen by her former enemy.

"He's just doing what he thinks is best." Jin defended the lesser dragon.

"Alright!" Izayoi's declaration caused most of the group's hearts to jump. "We will push the attackers into the center and get them at once. Since we don't know how many there are we need to each cover a different part of the city. I will be the first to enter the city! Kasukabe will follow but she will enter from the east side. Pest and Leticia will cover the west, Rich Girl and Monkey will take the South Side."

"Not even going to bother right now, so I can assume we are at the north side where you will attack?"

"Bingo!" And with that Izayoi pushed down on the ground, causing the plateau to crack and cave in on itself due to the force of Izayoi's jump. The boy had charged head first into the battlefield within the glass city.

And naturally found himself pushed back onto the cliff overlooking the city.

"What?" They questioned as Leticia stepped forward. Pushing her hand towards the city, what could only be described as a translucent barrier bubbled around the area keeping her out. "Black Rabbit?" The vampire questioned as said girl shut her eyes.

Her ears twitched as they focused on the battle below them. "Black Rabbit may have found a problem."

"And that is?" Izayoi asked as he got to his feet. He dusted himself off as he frowned in contemplation. "We know it's a barrier so it's keeping everyone out?"

"Anyone who is not a member of [Salamandra] or [Jabberwocky] are unable to enter the city. Black Rabbit needs more time to figure the rest out."

"Hahaha, hey there dead meat! Nice to see you again!" Eyes shot up as a black platform floated above their eyes, just out of reach on the other side of the barricade. "Remember me?!"

"... No we can't see you." Pest said as she stared dully at the shadows.

"... Crap." A figure emerged from the darkness as a familiar scent of blood filled the air. "I left the lid on... Well, Gryphon's back morsels!" The dark orange haired man smiled widely as his bone toothpick swirled around his mouth.

"Wait who are you?" Makie asked as she stared confused at the man. "I mean I assume you're an idiot."

"Heh, still a smart mouth huh Alice? Always made me eat my own words. Damn they were disgusting. But you guys are there and I'm here. I finally beat you, you damn girl." The birdbrain laughed as the others grumbled in annoyance. "Heh and just to prove it, they gave me this!"

Before him, fluttering down from the sky was a black Geass scroll.

"Oh not another one!" Makie groaned in annoyance.

**TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE DUM**

**Game Masters: Tweedledee and Tweedledum **

**List of Participants: All members of [Jabberwocky] and [Salamandra], past and present.**

**Details: **

***The Participants are not allowed to leave the stage area**

***Players are to battle whomever they meet eye contact with**

***Gryphon will circle the area watching the battles**

***No battles are to be conducted in an area where Gryphon is**

***You can only fight for five minute**

***The winner is allowed passage free**

***The loser is to remain trapped in a mirror**

***If undecided then both participants are trapped in a mirror**

**Punishment:**

***Should the Host Master lose they are to forfeit their gifts and serve the participating community**

**Participant Winning Conditions:**

***Defeat the host masters**

***Arrive at the designated area**

**Host Winning Conditions:**

***Everyone is trapped in the mirror**

***The participants surrender**

**Oath: Participating Community in the Gift Game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Jabberwocky Seal]**

"I….Black Rabbit can hardly believe it…."

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"The game is straightforward Rich Girl. It tells you everything you need to know and doesn't bother to hide anything."

"...Wait…." You had caught on.

"Hey...wait….Black Rabbit can only call on her [Trial Jurisdiction] if the game is ambiguous?!" Makie's statement caused the ears of the rabbit to drop over. As the [Judge Master] Black Rabbit's duty was to make sure a Gift Game was legal and fair. If there were no contradictions or rules that seemed unfair, then she would not be able to utilize her power.

As it stands, the game was so straightforward that it even mentioned the proper way to win. Unlike the last Demon Lord Gift Game...**Black Rabbit could not use her power to call the negotiations**.

"Told you I won this time, morsels!" Gryphon called out. "Alice 20, [No Names] 1, Me, 1. Catching up idiots!"

"Now I'm glad I don't remember him that well." Makie grumbled.

"Well, if he's annoying you just hit him." Izayoi said getting looks from everyone. "Oh you haven't noticed? All members of [Jabberwocky] and [Salamandra], past and present." He recited.

"Of course." Jin said realising what the elder boy meant. "We can't get there but Makie can."

"Wait... You guys can't do that!" Gryphon shouted. "That's cheating besides, she can't fight me. It's against the rules like adding soy sauce to apples. Bad mix."

"Disregarding what the idiot said." Makie mumbled, sick of the words flowing from Gryphon's mouth. "Even if I got in, then what? Go up to the leaders and ask to let you guys in?"

"Yes." The problem children responded as one, dumbfounding the silver haired girl.

"...aaaaaaAAAaah! That is so freakin tedious!" Summoning the green scythe she was known for, the girl poured power into her legs.

"Hey wait you can just-"

_**BAM! **_

Makie kicked the shadow bird with all her strength, causing the beast to crash into the city below, destroying a few houses. In all honesty the way he bounced from house to house, it would be appropriate to add pinball noises as he went.

Though with that kick, Makie was able to use the bird as a trampoline to propel herself further into the battlefield.

**Part 4**

Soldiers marched through the town, a rhythmic beat echoed through the ground, almost strong enough to cause quakes. But for those forced to fight in the secluded areas it was nothing more than a beat to fight alongside with.

But just like how the ones beating the drums were to stop, so did the marching that as a symbolic tone of the city's current state.

Except it was cut off in seconds.

The cards were effortlessly sliced in half. However, neither parts morphed into new cards. Rather they were burned away. A striking green fire that was unnatural caused the card soldiers to become cinders the moment contact was made.

Makie twirled the pole around, the green scythe releasing small green embers that hit the ground ever so often, vanishing at the touch of the ground. The girl continued onward, trying to remain as silent as possible while avoiding the many soldiers of both communities running amok.

_(This scythe...normally the pull would be at the tip of the blade. Fighting like this should be impossible. And yet...it feels like the weight is within the pole itself...like there is no weight to the blade and yet it's cutting through everything. How is that even possible?)_

The legend of Iaglima was split into two forms.

-The first was of a weapon used by the Sumerian God Ningirsu. A green blade that judged the wicked and could rend souls alongside its twin, a red blade that could pierce the skin.

-The second was of the God, Ig-alima. One of two sons that were fathered by Ningrisu and Baba. Ig-alima was in charge of deeming whom was worthy to see his father. The stories went that he would allow the good to pass, but those who were wicked were held back or killed.

The legends and info were few, but the fact was Ig-alima was tied to Baba, Tutelary Goddess of the city of Lagash, Goddess of Healing as well as a Mother Goddess, and Ningrisu, a Sumero-Babylonian God of Rain, Irrigation, and Fertility.

Each was symbols of healing and agriculture, and yet both were often identified to those that were associated to war and the underworld.

And yet the symbolic irony in the name of that one god's name being attached to a scythe. Originally a farming tool before being identified as a weapon to be held in the hands of Death.

_(Oh the irony is soooo thick...a dead girl with the power to manipulate time, brought back to life to commit evil deeds, and now attempts to judge the wicked while working on a farm most of the time. Really now...I'm starting to wonder if this was all planned out at some point…) _

That one thought caused the girl to stop.

Planned out?

Red eyes glanced down at the golden dial the ticked away.

_(A scythe...was also used by Chronos…)_

A statue of marble stood out in her mind. Her trip to Germany and seeing the sleeping Chronos resting atop the grave of a certain merchant passed through her mind. The stone figure made an impression on the girl. Enough to make her believe the reason for her Gift was located there. But alas her Father stopped her from doing anything that could be considered disrespectful to the grave.

_(...of all the memories…Dammit what am I doing...I need to get going...)_

Shaking her head as a means to rid herself of the thoughts that could be discussed later, the girl began running once more.

"You know, running around like a headless chook is usually a bad sign." A familiar voice whispered in Makie's ears causing her to pause. Looking over her shoulder, a cat boy sat on a nearby roof, his damnable grin still on his face. "Heyo!"

"Puss, haven't seen you in a while." Makie frowned before turning to continue her job. "For you to be here..."

"Hey, it might have felt like a year but I'm on your side." Puss kicked his legs, his purple ears twitching in amusement. "I can be anywhere I want... Well kind of. I sort of snuck in and no one noticed me."

"Well not much to notice really." She replied hiding her smile.

"Oh so mean... Hey uh... You might want to be careful; there are some really nasty looking folks like this evil girl. She looks really mean, hope you have a good plan for her... Maybe you'll come up with it in time?" Makie's head whipped around as the cat waved innocently before his green eyes widened in horror as flames flew towards him. From above two girls fought for dominance, one wearing a lolita outfit, the other being a salamander.

"Uh oh... See ya!" A nervous chuckle escaped the cat before he ran for his life, fear filling his face as he escaped.

"Hey where are you going?" Makie asked before she leapt backwards to avoid another blast of flames, this one aiming right for her. The girl of flames body was obviously tensed as the other chuckled amused by the circumstances.

"Another member?" Sandora asked as she kept one eye on her opponent and the other on Makie.

"Uh-hey I am NOT with the loony cast of Wonderland-"

"You are lying! Only members of [Salamandra] and [Jabberwocky] are of this game! If you are not of [Salamandra] then you are obviously with the enemy!" The fire that developed in the child's hands caused the white haired girl to click her tongue.

"Okay yeah so I was a [Jabberwocky] member but-" A fireball incinerated the area at which Makie stood. If it wasn't for her timely jump there was no doubt in the girl's mind she would have, once again, suffered second degree burning.

_(Okay she didn't understand past tense...Dammit maybe I should have said I was with the [No Names]? Yeah right those flames looked ready to kill me regardless of what I said!)_

Dodging another blast of flames the homunculus pulled out her Gift Card. That sunset colored light engulfed her hands before boring the all too familiar green scythe.

The moment that scythe materialized, the flames vanished.

"It...can't be…" The voice of the girl controlling flames lowered to that of a whisper. Even so it was enough to intrigue Makie. The flames were gone?

That meant the girl was calming down right?

"Are you...by chance the girl Jin talked about?"

"Eh?" At that moment Makie recalled it. The time in which the core members of the [No Name]s traveled to [Salamandra].

"AH! Yeah yeah! I was the girl who attacked [Salamandra]-no wait! Shit! I-I'm Alice, or real name Makie! Kobayashi Makie! Newest member of the [No Name]s!" The otherwise normally confident Makie broke into a girl struggling to keep herself composed. Her own works broke her facade, and all Makie could do was struggle to keep the pieces in check.

This act left Sandora in awe, not because of the reveal, but because of the silliness of the girl's response.

"...I see. I apologise." Sandora replied before she was knocked to the ground by the ignored girl.

"Ahh naughty, naughty. Turning your back on someone is rude. Weren't you Floor Masters ever taught manners?" The black haired girl in monochrome checkerboard dress shook her finger as if scolding someone.

"The girl from [Underwood]..." Makie whispered as she stepped in front of Sandora's body. "The Geass Scroll mentioned the Tweedles so, which one are you?"

"Oh me? I'm Hatter." She replied with a coy smile

"Liar!"

"No fun and such a bully. You might make me cry." Her voice went up in pitch as she turned her back on the homunculus, so her tears were not seen.

"Uh... Sorry?" Makie said, unsure of what was going on.

"That's ok!" She beamed turning around, a smile back on her face. "I feel much better now."

_(This girl is even more insane than Dodo. Is that even remotely possible?)_

"So... Guess because you're here you want to rejoin us?" The girl exclaimed causing a flat look to be sent her way. "Yeah I guessed not. Hmm, then what do you want... A cake?"

"I'm not here to play games with you."

"Really then why are you in Little Garden then?" Makie shook with annoyance as she tried to resist the temptation of cutting her opponent's head off.

"Shut up!" She shouted having enough of the madness happening around her. "Tell me who you are, and on that note who that cat I keep seeing is and allow [No Name] entry into the game."

"In order, I already told you, what cat and maybe. You didn't say the magic words." As the girl's grin grew, Makie took a deep breath in as she tried to calm herself. Whichever twin this was just wanted her to make mistakes, she knew that. But if she didn't know about the cat who called himself Puss that kept showing up... Did that mean she was going crazy?

_(Why am I even thinking about this now? I have to find a way to let everyone else in.)_

"But I have to say I am impressed. I would have thought the game would have activated. Did you change the rules Alice?"

"Hardly. I simply followed a loophole."

"Loophole?" The black dressed girl blinked and tilted her head.

"Both sides need to look at each other in the eye. Meaning so long as I avert my gaze I won't have to fight anyone."

"BAH! Cheater!"

"Nyeh!" Makie responded by sticking out her tongue at the little girl.

"Neyh!" As such the Tweedle in turn stuck her own tongue out at the girl.

"Bring in the [No Name]s to the game or I force you!"

"How miss bossy-pants monkey?!"

"...

….

…..

One, don't wear pants. Two, LIKE THIS!" Pulling out Igalima the girl teleported. The tweedle felt a shiver down her spine and ducked. She barely avoided the green scythe aimed for her neck.

"EEEEEEEK!" The tweedle thus took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" And thus Makie jumped rooftops following the startled girl.

**Part 5**

"You know...Makie is sure taking a while…" Izayoi stated in a bored tone, having laid on his back waiting for the aforementioned girl.

"I agree, far longer than she should." Asuka crossed her arms while remain standing.

"Mhmm." Yō nodded as she sat on the ground.

"Well she IS fighting all by herself…" Black Rabbit so calmly stated with a smile on her face.

"That monkey is no doubt goofing off."

"Playing around during such a crisis? How terrible of her!" Asuka remarked.

"Mhmm." Yō nodded.

"You know...she hasn't done any actual work since she first showed up."

"Oh so working on the farm, helping out with the house chores and organizing the library isn't helpful."

"When you compare the things she has done to what we have done not really."

"I agree."

"Second."

"You three have no RIGHT TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO ANYONE!"

Down came the paper fan on the heads of three problem children.

"But then again…" Their words repeated in her mind. In truth, Makie hasn't participated in any other kind of games besides the ones with [Jabberwocky] involved.

Perhaps she should be given a chance to prove herself...

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

"AHHH NO STAY AWAY!"

The screams of a child filled the air as the [No Names] lifted their heads to watch as their newest member chased a young girl around while trying to slice her head off.

"See, told you goofing off." Izayoi mused as he watched his friend swing wildly, missing by inches as the child screamed in terror.

"Such a horrible person, she really shouldn't be allowed near children." Asuka agreed

"Mhmm." Yō nodded with her friends as Black Rabbit covered her face in shame.

_(If she acted like this around children, maybe she shouldn't be in Gift Games…)_

"Makie... Why are you trying to hurt the girl?" Jin asked confused by her actions.

"SHE PISSED ME OFF!" Makie screeched causing Jin to hide behind Leticia in fear of the upset homunculus.

"You don't kill children if they are being annoying!" Black Rabbit shouted as her hair turned pink in annoyance. Why couldn't she have a normal person around?

"She is a [Demon Lord] right so she is fair game to kill!"

"Is she the Demon Lord?"

"She came RIGHT OUT AND SAID IT!"

"Not fair that red haired girl tricked me!" The Tweedle said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "They are so mean and nasty. Such horrible people!" She wailed.

"Oh come here." Black Rabbit whispered, her heart going out to the child. As the girl approached, Black Rabbit opened her arms out to give the girl a hug. Wishing seconds she was pushed up against the barrier, her arms phasing through it as the Demon Lord pulled on her arms. "Ow!"

"Hehe~ So easy to trick. I can see why you're the dumb one."

"Black Rabbit isn't dumb!"

"Let go of her!" Yō shouted before she was knocked away by dark shadows. A certain grinning Gryphon emerged from the darkness as he waved kindly at the girl.

"Hey their pot stickers, how ya doing?" The black dressed girl turned to him with a big frown on her face.

"Gryphon! You're ruining my moment!" She shouted.

"Sorry Dee, thought you needed help stirring the soup."

"Don't give out my name!" The revealed Tweedledee shouted again as she grabbed her minion and began to strangle him. "Stupid bird!"

"Gah... Wait... Where's... The... Rabbit?" She paled as his broken words registered in her mind. Slowly turning behind her, the worst members of the [No Names] waved innocently at her as the escaped rabbit sighed in relief.

"So Tweedledee, where's the Dum one?" Makie asked innocently as the [Jabberwocky] girl went back to throttling her minion.

"Gryphon, this is all your fault!" She blamed before letting go of his neck and kicking him in the shin. "Guess that plan failed, stupid time powers. It's cheating!"

"Did you have to kick me?" Gryphon asked getting another shoe to the shin for his troubles.

"Quiet, the important people are talking. Ok, so you got my identity, now what to do?"

"Why not let us play with you for a bit?" The blond haired boy offered. "We can provide much more entertainment than most of the people in the community you are facing."

"True you could BUUUUUT you are waaaay to OP and no fun to play with! Even Alice is no fun with her cheater power!"

"I wonder whose fault THAT is?!"

"What, you don't like being alive?"

"That is about the ONLY thing I am grateful for, but not enough to keep being part of your false wonderland."

"Hmm..." The little girl mused to herself. "Well... Alright. Then let's play. Everyone!" She suddenly shouted as if addressing all members of [Jabberwocky]. "Please initiate plan: Checkmate!"

Bright red lights began to scatter within the walls of Kouen City, almost decorating the town like a Christmas tree. The act left the communities inside and out in disarray as no one could explain what was happening. The lights came from the scattered pawns within the city. Several salamander soldiers were forced to stop their fights, watching in horror as the areas where they fought closed in on them. Within seconds, millions of bright red boxes began to form around the many community members. And just like that, the boxes had vanished.

The [No Name]s were left speechless. They could not hear a single scream, a cry, nothing.

There was nothing but endless silence within the city.

"Did... Did they just defeat all of [Salamandra] in one move?" Jin asked, horror forming into his eyes. "That's..."

"N-No, not possible!" Asuka quickly retorted, but the wavering in her voice countered the self-assured tone in her voice.

"Nnn...There has to be more to it than that." Yō bit her lip. She was desperately trying to come up with a logical way to explain what had transcribed.

"Hey! What the heck just happened?!" It was entirely on reflex, but the words Makie screamed out was a question everyone wanted answers to.

"Why are you unhappy Alice? You just won the game for us. And now you can play with your new friends as their new pawn." A small smile formed on her face as Makie growled. "Now, this is the part where you say you aren't a pawn but let's skip that. We have a game to play."

Tweedledee sung as she performed a small pirouette, spinning away from an upset Makie. "Now, what game... How about... We have all our friends decide... Yes that sounds fair."

"A simple battle royale. No one else can participate unless they are members of the community [Jabberwocky] or [No Name]. The only rule being that and the inclusion of the Judge Master as a referee to watch the battles." Izayoi conveyed his idea to the floating Demon Lord, who simply nodded her head.

"What other rules did you have in mind?"

"No kidnapping or murder of any of the individuals present within the game area Koen City."

"Booo! That sucks! There better be a good prize for that!"

A prize huh? To be honest Izayoi never had one in mind. If they the [No Name]s won, then it would be the complete subjugation of the community [Jabberwocky]. There was no question on who would win to be honest.

Izayoi looked back at Makie. The girl hadn't said a word since then, but it was obvious she wanted to fight.

And yet that was the one thing he wanted to deny her….the chance to fight.

"If we lose... You guys regain Makie Kobayashi." Eyes went to him in horror at his decision.

"What!?" Makie shouted, taking a step back. Rage flew into her body as she glared at her old friend. What gave him the right to make such a choice, she may be the only thing [Jabberwocky] wanted but she was not an item...

Did she mean less to him then a Gift?

"Deal!" Dee shouted, overjoyed by their choice in prize. "Oh and if we lose?"

"The Community known as [Jabberwocky] can no longer exist in any way, shape or form." At this, Gryphon's eyes widened. If they lost... Where would he go? He might be a monster and a hungry one at that but it was his home where the kid and doctor where. He would never admit it but... They were his only friends he really had, ever. He would not lose them.

Before he could speak, Tweedledee spoke. "Done! [Jabberwocky] will vanish if the [No Names] win.

"Izayoi, a word..." Makie growled wanting nothing more but to strangle the boy. The rest of the community agreed with her dislike of the negotiations. Pest's glare was the more dangerous of them all. Her silent fury caused black winds to rise from her hands.

"Boss, can we talk about this..." Gryphon tried to say before taking a step back at his own bosses glare. He's eyes looked over at the angry [No Names] before mouthing 'sorry' to them with a shrug. They might be delicious -especially the rabbit- but he understood their rage.

Before the two negotiators, a black scroll formed from nowhere unrolling itself as its contents emerged.

** A BLACK TEA PARTY**

**Game Masters: Tweedledee and Tweedledum **

**List of Participants: All members of [Jabberwocky] and [No Names]**

**Details: **

***Participants are not allowed to leave the stage area.**

***Players are to face whoever they meet eye contact with**

***Judge Master Black Rabbit is unable to participate and must survey all battles**

***Battles can be more than one player if multiple players make eye contact**

***If defeated, the player will be unable to participate in any more battles.**

***Kidnapping or Murder will instantly disqualify whatever side committed the deed**

**Punishment: **

***Should the Host Master lose, Community [Jabberwocky] must disband immediately.**

***Should Community [No Names] lose, member Makie Kobayashi must join Community [Jabberwocky]**

**Participant Winning Conditions:**

***Defeat the Host Masters**

**Host Winning Conditions:**

***Defeat of Participants**

**Oath: Participating Community in the Gift Game, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**

**[Jabberwocky Seal]**

"The Gift Game is acceptable." Black Rabbit declared.

"Honestly…" Asuka muttered. "This must be the strangest Demon Lord community to ever exist. To think they would negotiate with us like this when they could simply just force us into the game…"

"..Maybe it's all part of a plan." Yō whispered to Asuka. In all honesty everyone shared the scarlet dress girl's feelings. There was something about this that did not add up or make sense.

"Alrighty then!" Tweedledee smiled as the black dressed girl clapped her hands together. "And with that-"

"Everyone to the center!" Izayoi yelled, his mind instantly recognising what was happening. Yō and Asuka were the first to fall as a red wall surrounded the pair. Within seconds, they were contained within a box. As the two pounded on one of the sides, their bodies vanished as if they had never existed.

"Change of plans, everyone partner up with someone!" Makie shouted, disregarding Izayoi's original orders as she rushed towards her best friend. Pest and Leticia grabbed hold of Jin's shoulders as they vanished within an appearing cube. Black Rabbit watched in growing horror as she too disappeared leaving the old friends to face their opponents.

"Izayoi, I got this!" Makie grinned as she raised Igalima, preparing to slice through Gryphon who jumped towards her, his shadowy peryton wings forming on his back. As the two prepared to strike at each other, a sudden blow knocked Makie away.

"Gah!" Makie groaned as she held her stomach before opening her eyes. "What?"

Her eyes widened as Gryphon floated above in the same position, his own eyes shocked as Tweedledee looked amused.

Standing there with his hand outstretched into a fist was Izayoi, his face neutral as he stared at her.

"Izayoi?" She whispered confused as the trio disappeared within another box. Her mind shuffled through what had occurred. Why had Izayoi struck her? Was she really less than a gift to him?

"Alice, such a lovely day to see you again!" A familiar voice called out behind her. "Come! Join me for some tea!" Turning her head slowly, Makie scowled as the insane form of Hatter with his trademark lemon yellow hat smiled at her. In his hands was an enormous teapot which he waved in amusement. "Come now Alice, have some tea with an old friend."

"Oh you are SO the last person I wanted to see…." Makie's grip on Igalima tightened, visibly so as the weapon shook due to the pressure she had in her right hand.

"Well bollocks. When you are like that you can get really no fun to play with." The hatter hunched over.

"Well excuse me for not being in the mood!" Makie stuck out her tongue like a child and crossed her arms in a huff. Right now she was more focused on trying to figure out why the boy would injure her like that? To get her out of the way? Did he have an idea of what to do and believed she could figure it out? Was Izayoi planning a way to destroy the community in one fell swoop?

No even for him that would be impossible. The representatives of Wonderland were crafty due to them thinking outside the box and going for the most literal translation of words as possible.

"Alright...we made eye contact…" Makie sighed heavily and as loudly as possible to portray her annoyance. "And as much as I wanna not fight you I don't have much of a choice. I'm ending this quickly."

"Huzzah! Our new game is about to begin... Let's play..." From the ground below, a long table covered in a white table cloth emerged. Chairs of all kind and make formed from nowhere as cakes, tarts and other sweets fell from the sky. Placing the large teapot on the table, Hatter swiped with a spoon causing it to explode. Hundreds of cups and saucers burst from the smoke as smaller teapots took the large new place. Making himself comfortable in a guards pink armchair, He waved innocently at the confused homunculus. "We are having a tea party Alice and luckily for you, there is so much room to be had!"

Before Makie had time to react, a spoon collided with her forehead. The second Igalima clatter with the ground, a antique dining chair grabbed Makie and wrapped its front legs against her own. Struggling against her binds, Makie reached for her watch but was far too slow. Stools leaped from their resting place and dragged her arms down preventing her from doing anything but sit.

"That's much better isn't it Alice? Comfortable? I hope so. Now..." Hatter asked as his grin turned dark, the rim of his hat shadowing his eyes. "One lump or two?" He asked holding up the sugar bowl.

"Dammit Hatter take no for a goddamn answer!" The girl struggled, trying her best to break free. Ever since she met the Hatter, she felt something inside her, a sickening feeling that told her to stay as far away from him. Her luck that the person her heart screamed to ignore would come searching for her.

**Part 6**

"Oof! Uuuu...if they were going to teleport us they could have done so a bit more gently…."

"Mmm…"

Asuka and Yō both fell on to the ground in rather unladylike fashions. Though the girls were able to stand up rather quickly despite their groans. Asuka was the first to look around. Apparently they had been transported near the cave where the arts exhibit for the [Rise of the Fire Dragon Festival] was conducted. Nostalgia flooded her heart, recalling the events that took place inside and under the exhibit. The fairies that formed the community [Rattenfanger], Asuka could honestly say she missed them.

"Everything okay Asuka?" Yō tilted her head.

"Ah, yes. Just simple nostalgia."

"I see…" Yō looked left and right, then to the sky. "So if we are here...we need to move to the center right?"

"That is what Izayoi decided upon."

As Makie left to locate the Host Masters, Izayoi had given everyone explicit and simple orders. Should they become part of the game and separated, converge to the middle of the city and regroup.

"So to the centre from here?"

"Of course." Before they could take a step away from the cave, the ground began to shake. They watched in awe as large towers sprouted from the ground, their build rotating as if they were large drills. As the buildings fully emerged, doors opened up as pawns and card soldiers rushed out.

"More of them?" Yō mumbled as she and Asuka stood side by side, their Gifts ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Halt!" A woman's voice called out. "The next one to make a move loses their head!" Standing on the tip of one of the towers was a woman dressed in red. A long dress coloured in red and blacks covered her form. Hearts and chess pieces were inscribed on the fabric as long gloves of ebony went up to her rounded shoulders. On her head was a large rounded crown-like hat. Black lace covered the sides as the bottom side of the sphere was of crimson and the top was of pure white. At the very top, it was pointed with a small sphere inside as if it was the top of a queen chess piece.

The Warriors bowed to their queen as more members rushed out and fit together, standing on one another to change into a large staircase. "So you are the brats ruining our land?" As she got closer, the girls noticed her eyes were of red as black hair was tucked neatly away behind her hat. A small scar that looked as if a blade sliced through it sat on her right cheek. "Tell me why I shouldn't order the removal of your heads?"

"..."

"Oh? Are you so stunned to not dare speak a word you poor, demented dogs?"

"..."

Asuka and Yō couldn't say a word. Let's clarify something. It was not because of the threat delivered from the woman.

But rather, what stopped them from saying anything...was the abnormally large hat that sat on her head.

"..."

"..."

"...Asuka?"

"Yes?"

"I want to poke it."

"Do not poke it something might come out…..actually go ahead and poke it. We can capture it and give it to Black Rabbit as a present"

"Good idea!"

"Oi brats! Are you listening to me!?"

"Maybe it could be a dragon?"

"No that is unlikely. A dragon wouldn't come out of her. How about a poodle?"

"You know what a poodle is Asuka?"

"I was sheltered, that doesn't mean I do not know somethings."

"Hey!"

"Oh what if it's a plant of some sorts?"

"Ara, with how big that hat is perhaps it is! If our luck is good it would be a rabbit eater!"

"Mhm! Then it is decided." Yō clenched her fist in determination.

"Yes! That rabbit eater growing out of her head will be ours!"

"There is NO such thing as a rabbit eater, otherwise we would have had it eaten our rabbit! Frankly why are you girls so interested in my hat?! It's simply a normal size! Actually are you brats even listening to me?!"

"I am going to poke it!" Yō's eyes shined with an intense determination, one that actually sent shivers up the woman's spine.

"Don't you dare touch my precious hat you imbecilic braaaaaaaaaaatsss!"

"Oh my really such a loud bark from a red clad dog." Asuka placed her gloved hand on her lips, hiding a smirk.

"Isn't this where the "Pot calling the kettle black" is used?!" The woman screeched. "Do you not know who I am?"

"The Red Queen?" Yō answered, getting a prideful smile in response.

"Correct, I am she, the queen of all. The one and future ruler of everything!"

"And she with the ridiculously large hat." Asuka muttered, shaking her head in annoyance.

"My hat is normal!"

"Wait..." Yō spoke up, realising something. "I thought the Red Queen had a colder anger then this."

"So you noticed." Another prideful smile grew on the Red Queen's face as she snapped her fingers. Within seconds, her staircase collapsed and reformed itself as a majestic throne. It charged forward and caught the queen just as she went to sit down. "All ways are my way and my way is everything. If I desired to be a combination of both queens then I should be allowed correct? My desires are all that matter and thus, I can be whatever I desire in my eternal rule."

"Did you get any of that?" Asuka asked her friend who shrugged her shoulders. "I thought so. She makes even less sense then Dodo."

"Do not compare me to that useless bird! I am far greater than she."

"Then why do you have a scar?" Yō innocently asked. That question caused the woman to freeze, anger vanishing as her mouth refused to close. "Miss..."

A sudden twitch of her eye rattled her body as fire deep within her heart reignited itself. Her hands clenched down on the chair as the silent screams of her men refused to echo. "How dare you..." She whispered. "How dare you bring that up."

The girls took two steps back as her soldiers hid their faces in fear of the boiling anger their queen had.

"SERVANTS! PREPARE THE PIECES! I'LL TEACH THESE BRATS HOW THEY SHOULD NEVER INSULT A WOMAN'S ETERNAL BEAUTY!"

If there was one thing the girls could agree on before the fight, it was that Red Queen was just as crazy as Dodo and it was their luck that would cause the crazy ones to follow them.

**Part 7**

"...Ica... Tecia..." Words zoned in and out of the vampire's mind as she awoke from the darkness. Her vision blurred as a green shrub called to her, asking if she was alright.

Within seconds, the bush changed into Jin.

"Leticia? Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up. The girl stumbled back slightly as if her balance was off. "You took a nasty fall."

"Jin. I'm alright." She said with a small smile before frowning as their location became clear. Other than the area where they stood, the rest of the alley way was covered in a thick blue smoke. Even with her vision, Leticia was unable to pierce through it. "Where are we?"

"One of the alleyways." With a small turn, Leticia watched as Pest slowly walked up to the pair. "I'm not sure where in regards to the centre." She shrugged before turning back to the smoke. "It's too thick to be natural though."

"A Gift." The vampire summarized as she put her hand through the smog. It felt heavy from what she could tell, as if walking through it could cause one to collapse within seconds. "Maybe stronger than your winds."

"You must be joking. If I were to unleash my powers at full I could kill everyone!" Percher felt mildly annoyed at Leticia's statement.

"With the right amount of density even oxygen can be poisonous."

An elderly voice whispered throughout the smoke. As the trio spun around, the voice continued. "But even then, one must keep their temper even if one is wrong."

Pest's frown deepened as she tried to locate where the voice had come from. "Who are you?"

"I believe that is my question." The voice said again. "Who are you?" It asked putting emphasis on its Os.

"Smoke, who are you..." Jin whispered before a lightbulb went off. "Caterpillar? Is that you?" A mirthful chuckle emerged from the left as the smoke cleared slightly. Sitting on a foggy red mushroom was a small dark blue caterpillar. In its hands was a hookah of similar size and colour.

"You are the first to see me. I'm slightly impressed. Perhaps I gave far too many clues..." He spoke. In his dark eyes, the group could see that he was tired as they drooped with age. Who knew how long he had been around for.

_(Is it the real one?)_ Leticia asked herself. (_All of the others we've seen have been more human like... So what does this mean?)_

"Rather short isn't he?" Pest mumbled getting a fierce glare in return.

"There is nothing wrong with being three inches!" He shouted, his face turning red in annoyance. "I was willing to let you go as the boy learned of me but my mind has been changed."

"Oh? How do you intend to stop us woolly bear? From where I am standing it will be quite a challenge."

"Indeed. Then let's change the area where you are standing." The moment those words left the Caterpillar's mouth, the former Demon Lord felt sick to her stomach. It was like the world was turning, no, more like the world was growing around it. Buildings became taller, streets grew longer, it was a sight that not only bothered Pest but that of Leticia and Jin. Neither knew what was occurring until it finally ended.

"W-What the heck?!" Pest looked left and right, trying to figure out how the buildings and streets changed. But the only thing that did change was the height and length of the former and latter.

"Now then-" Pest turned towards the Caterpillar, and paled. The pygmy she had insulted was now the same height as her. "Let us proceed with my game. A series of riddles. I expect you to figure them out lest you want to remain in this form forever."

"Hey, turn her back." Jin called, not happy that his friend had shrunk. Taking a look towards him, Caterpillar frowned. Within seconds, the same sickness affected the child's stomach as he too began to shrink.

"I apologize child, you aren't that bad in these eyes but I prefer my opponents to be my own size." The larvae turned his head to the vampire as she became the same size as the others. "If we were all different sizes, who would have the advantage?"

"The ones who are larger." Leticia said, frowning but could not refute his logic. "I apologize but that actually seems logical. It seems unlike you."

"Why?"

"Well you are a member of [Jabberocky]."

"And that means nothing." Caterpillar said as he took a smoke from his hookah. "Hints change and not all is what it seems. Something you should be aware of already. Now, shall we begin?"

**Part 8**

"The colosseum." Izayoi muttered as slowly walked around the arena. Opposite him was Gryphon, his skin rippling in anticipation, ready to change into his beast form in an instant. "Haven't actually fought here yet, you?"

"Course not, place ain't suitable for me. Not fit for any cook when he's preparing his next dish." The peryton complained. "So bland."

"You're bland! Look out below!" A certain voice called from above. Looking above, a child slammed into Gryphon knocking them both down. "Oh it's the really boring one."

Sitting atop the cannibal's head was Dodo, her form covered in bandages. "Why are you here? I was promised a surprise!" She grumbled.

"... Ff..."

"Hmm?"

"Get off brat!" Gryphon shouted, launching the kid into the air as he suddenly got up. "What are you doing here, skin and bones?"

"Stupid Shade, mean kids told me to come here." Dodo pouted. "Mocky's coming too. He said to tell you that you're in trouble."

"What did I do!?"

"You said the blue bread was good!"

"I didn't actually expect you to try it or believe me!"

"I'm a kid, course I would believe you." Dodo said playing the innocent card. "But, you were right on the vegetables though."

"Yeah, so he has no right to complain. Not our fault they are horrible."

"He did give me this though." Dodo smiled as she pulled out two lollipops. "He said not to give you one... But... Here you go."

"Aw thanks kid!" The monster said snatching one out of her hands. "Oh grape."

"Lame, I only got orange!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Stupid bird!"

"You're the bird!"

"You know, if you were going to do a comedy act you could have told me." Izayoi shrugged, receiving glares for his comment. "So should we get started?"

The two birdbrains shared a look before glaring at the blonde, lollipop sticks poking out of their mouths. "Let's get him Skin and Bones!" Gryphon shouted as he and his sidekick called upon their wings.

"Right, Shade. We'll beat him before Mocky gets here!" With a swift leap, the two charged forward hoping to eliminate their opponent quickly. Evading the duo, Izayoi kept his hands in his pockets as he jumped back. "Hold still!"

"Mm... No." The blonde said as he hopped forward, his knee colliding with Gryphon's stomach causing him to topple over. As he fell, his arm struck Dodo by accident causing her to join her comrade on the ground. "I don't think you're doing that right. Aren't you supposed to work together?"

"Shut up!" The pair shouted as they picked themselves up. "Dodo, time to serve this brat up." Gryphon growled as his form rippled once again.

"Alright! I'll start the fire!" She cheered as flames burned to life in her palms.

"Pause! Game time pause!"

"Whaaaa!?" Dodo practically whined as she looked up. Whatever annoyance she had vanished, and was instantly replaced by fear. The white Tweedle and the Black Tweedle hovered in mid air, giggling at the sight before them.

"So Dee and Dum decided to join us huh?" Izayoi smirked.

"Yep yep! This battle looks much more interesting!~" The white haired Tweedledum smiled.

"And we get to see a really good battle!" Tweedledee's black haired swayed as she moved her head left and right.

""Then stick around and watch me kick your comrades asses!"

"...? Huh? Comrades?"

"Eh?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow. Tweedledum had a perplexed expression on her face while Tweedledee simply tilted her head to the right.

"They are like I said before Mr. White Knight. They are our pieces. There is no such thing as comrades or friends in the group. We simply use one another to get what we want." Tweedledum's innocent smile actually managed to unnerve Izayoi a bit.

"What Dum said, we are just playing around with everyone. Little Garden is a _biiiiig _playground right? So why can't we play with the pieces and dolls at our disposal to? We can do whatever we want, even rip them apart and stitch them back together!"

Dodo trembled as she hid behind the shades of Gryphon, who simply bowed his head.

Really now. Izayoi should have known. Black Percher, Leticia, even if they became Demon Lords they still valued their comrades lives and were hurt to learn they were extinguished. But the two Demon Lords now that were before him, they were simply children who did not seem to understand the concept. Why was that? Izayoi had a theory. The only times when morals were missing were due to a lack of teaching them or simply a mental condition within the human brain.

"Tch. It's a miracle Mock Turtle and Fulcanelli even were sane when dealing with you people."

"Ah! That reminds me!" Tweedledum slammed her fist into her palm, as if she had recounted something. "We still haven't decided on his punishment!"

"Don't pick on Mocky!" Dodo called out as Gryphon placed a hand on her head to try and calm her down.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Dee said turning to her sister. "How about..." Moving close to her, she began to whisper into the others ears. A grin grew on Dum's face, one that showed dark intent as her eyes glimmered to match.

"That's a good one! Let's try it!"

The two turned as one, their twin smiles sending alarm bells throughout Gryphon's body. He didn't like those looks, and by the shivering body by his side, it was obvious she didn't like them either.

Making a choice, twin shadow Peryton's burst from the ground in front of him. Twins growls floated by everyone's ears as Gryphon's face formed a frown. "Dodo, start running. We don't need any more broken eggs." He said, giving her a little push.

The girl watched as the beasts joined the monster into a mad rush towards the girls. Confusion filled her mind as she watched him. Why was he trying to help her? Wasn't he just annoying? Was this what her 'papa' meant when he said Gryphon was a stupid monster?

"Get him Gryphon!" She shouted as the monsters dived towards the two. Without the smiles leaving their faces, the girls moved their hands lazily. In an instant, Gryphon was sent flying backwards as his minions exploded into wisps of darkness. "Hey, Shade what are you doing? Get 'em!"

"The hell?" The cannibal grumbled as he got up. Fresh blood dripped down his back as a hiss of pain escaped from his throat. "What magic bullshit was that?" Forcing his body to stop swaying, he got back into position as he spat out a tooth. "Great, I liked that molar. No way I'm expiring here though. My hunger hasn't been sated yet!"

As the monster charged again, his teeth ready to chomp through their delicate skin. With another wave of their hands, the girls vanished before appearing before the angry beast. A look of shock replaced his anger as they placed their palms on his chest.

Blood exploded out of his chest as he was launched backwards once more. Slamming down next to a horrified Dodo, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes before forcing his eyes back to the sky above. He felt heavier than normal, his heart... It hurt and his stomach...

For once his insatiable hunger seemed filled.

"Gryphon?" Dodo whispered as she poked him in the chest, careful not to get blood on her. "Hey get up! You gotta beat 'em up for me... I'll give you another lollipop." As she spoke, she missed the blue candy shards that scattered the ground and the fading of colour from his eyes. "Come on... Pain's not that bad... Right?"

"Hey, kid?" Izayoi spoke, surprised by the defeat of the monster. He was stronger than this, so how did he lose so fast? What the hell did the kids do?

"Oh that was fast, didn't think he was that weak." Tweedledee mused to herself. "How boring."

"Indeed...well…We have one more toy to play with." At that moment, the twins eyes fell onto the single, purple dressed girl. Dodo had yet to recognize the gazes that fell on her. She was far too preoccupied with the blood that pooled at her feet. Didn't she see a sight like this before?

"...Oh."

She remembered. It was the time she had died. It was a painful time. A painful time that caused her sense of pain to skyrocket. It was there, lingering in her limbs and body. She never wanted to feel that again... That true pain.

The lollipop in her mouth fell to pieces in her mouth as she grit her teeth, orange shards joining the purple on the ground. Her body twitched as a phantom pain pierced her legs before enveloping her whole body. It was as if hundreds of needles were being inserted into her form.

Flames ignited in her hands as the blood on the ground began to boil. With a sudden burst of heat, the girl ignited the air as she tried to burn the girls. "Die!" She screeched. "DiediediedieDIE!"

_(Watch me Papa! Watch me beat these mean girls up!)_

"Boring!'

Izayoi's eyes widened as the fire that burned upon the raven's arms extinguished. The sudden removal of her attack caused the girl to pause in midair. A quiet noise as if one was being choked flowed into the blonde's ears as he rushed towards her.

_(How are they doing this? They caused Gryphon's blood to explode out of his body and now they are choking Dodo without touching her? What kind of Gift is this.)_

The girl's hands wrapped around her neck as she tried to rip the bandages off. From what he could see, the wrapping was tightening around her from. Grabbing the girl from where she had fallen, he reached around her neck and ripped the bandages off to allow her to breathe a little easier. But it was too late.

Her eyes faded as the light vanished little by little as her neck became a vicious red colour. From where the flames once burned were now dark burn marks as if she had been ignited herself.

_(Drawback from her Gift or... From what the Girls did?)_

Placing two fingers by her neck, he sighed as no pulse responded. The girl had fallen like her comrade before her, except in possibly a more peaceful way. Her neck broke due to the pressure of the wrappings, it was only natural.

"So you two have just lost your own game." He commented, not showing any other emotion then annoyance. "Was it worth it?"

"Have we lost sister?"

"Nope. Only the knight saw us. The bunny pawn hasn't seen anything yet. Besides, three, two, one." The girls counted down before floating slightly higher in the air.

"... Gryphon?" Izayoi's eyes narrowed as the sound of Mock Turtle's voice followed by light footsteps entered his ears. The cloaked man held a green lollipop in his hands as he stared at the body of his fallen friend.

"Mock Turtle." The blonde began to say before a sharp glare cut him off.

"Be quiet! I knew you were arrogant but to break the rules already? You really are... Dodo?" His voice failed as he rushed to the body of the child, his own lolly joining the shards of the earlier discarded sweets. "Dodo?" His eyes looked into the child's before looking away in anguish. His hand went over her face as he closed her eyes before performing the same rights to Gryphon.

"Rachel and Gregor... One being a child, the other a survivor... They deserved better than this. Better than dying at the hands of an arrogant child!" His words turned into a shout as water raced around his body as wisps floated to the sky above.

"Believe what you want but it wasn't me. It was the kids..." Izayoi's eyes turned to where they had been but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"How many lives will you take until you are satisfied? I may be a monster but the real devil here, is you!"

A wall of water encircled the pair, separating the two from the newly departed. Little by little, Izayoi stepped forward, not pleased at being the scapegoat for another. If he wanted to survive against the now berserk turtle, he would have to go all out.

_(No way will he listen to reason... I'll just have to knock him out.)_

Rushing forward, Izayoi's foot just missed shards of the discarded candy. One of lime, one of grape and one of orange. The sudden movement caused them to bounce before landing together creating a vaguely broken heart.

One that resembled the bond that had just been shattered.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-SAN!: ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Hey there folks!" Chibi Makie waved her hand as a spotlight shined on her. "Normally we would be doing this in the Library, but right now it is currently being renovated. As such any and all questions will be answered here!" Her right arm pointed to the carton of envelops, rather small ones and not that many.

"...Man we need some new reviewers. Stop being lazy you leeches. If you got time to favorite the goddamn fic then give us a fuckin review."

"With that mouth you will no doubt be turning readers away." Chibi Izayoi entered from the right side of the stage. "Ever heard of customer satisfaction?"

"Give me one instance in which the "Customer is always right" Izayoi and I will literally become a tsundere maid for everyone's enjoyment."

"You really want to make that bet?"

"Yep. Actually if we get over five reviews I will be a tsundere maid for the reviewers and those that follow and obey any one command they ask of me."

"More so then you are now?"

"Quiet moon moon."

"That is a really poor comeback."

"Really I don't care right now. Let's move on with the questions!"

"Sure, it's not my grave I dug anyway." Chibi Izayoi fished through the letters and pulled out one. "Looks like we got several from Shadowplayer360. Huh he actually came back."

At that moment, a giant billboard appeared and plastered on it was the screen capture of the reviews of the story, mainly Shadowplayer360's review.

"Hare of Inaba reference?" Chibi Makie tilted her head in confusion. "You could say that. Truth be told though the scene you may be referring too was planned for months though without any sort of reference."

"The answer is no by the way." Chibi Izayoi opened the envelope and read the contents. "Huh...If the kids like Ice cream, what would be each kids favorite flavor?"

"He has to be talking about the community kids right?"

"Could be talking about you also. You are-"

"The same age as Kasukabe!" Chibi Makie quickly added. "As such I am a teenager. Not a kid. Though we should get the community kids some ice cream...wonder what Jin and Lily like?"

"Who knows? And we can't ask them since they are part of the renovation."

"Can't they take a break?"

"Nope, they are filling in our positions."

"Been meaning to ask but why are we renovating the library."

"Let's just say things are about to take a dark turn. So this is pretty much a present. Can't guarantee you will even be around to enjoy it."

"Why am I suddenly feeling sick…"

"Next question!"

"Wait we didn't even answer the first!"

"Well after some careful planning and elaborate scheming...let's just say the kids of the [No Name]s are currently enjoying every flavor of ice cream for their break."

"...Hey wait a minute is it THAT?"

"Yes, it is THAT."

"I made THAT!"

"And I am putting it to use. Now then, for the next question if you have something else to complain about."

"...Why the heck do you look annoyed?"

"Not annoyed, just getting bored. So then…" Chibi Izayoi looked down at the paper contents again. "Between Makie, Asuka, and Yō, which would I find the most attractive? Hmm…"

"Talk about treading on thin ice…"

"To be honest Asuka."

"...That is true. Asuka is a really well developed girl, and she is pretty to boot."

"It's more than that. Asuka had the personality that fits her body type, a slim waist and figure that is close to perfect. Granted she doesn't hold a candle to Black Rabbit's hourglass figure, but I can give her a decent 88 points for having the right attitude to match that body. Though it wouldn't kill her to show some skin. Pleasing to look at and elegant. Rich girl is the picture of a proper lady."

"...Okay...what about Yō?"

"Yō is still developing so I can't say much. Her short hair and slim form is more of the cute rather than the beautiful. She has next to nothing up top, but like I said in Episode 8 of the anime, she has a slim figure that really makes you want to watch water drip down her body."

"...And me?" The chibi homunculus mentally braced herself.

"Yeah I say you are cute and I don't hold back. You really could have been a beauty if you had grown up a bit more and had your black hair. But sadly your appeal won't last long and your potential wasted. Basically you have already reached the end cap and it is now downhill from there since there is no way you should be able to grow."

"Well knew that was coming…"

"You actually took that well."

"I don't know why but I feel tired all of a sudden." Chibi Makie did look to be exhausted for some reason, though the problem didn't seem to stem from her physical body.

"That's what happens when you skip sleeping to read all the books in the library…"

"Uuuuu...next question…"

"This one is from Mingyu," Chibi Izayoi pulled out another envelop from the crate. "He sent these in a PM so the author had to do some digging in her account. She really needs to clean out her inbox. Honestly."

"The questions?" Chibi Makie began swaying.

"Yeah, yeah. The first one is...heh…"First, I'd like to ask which kind of monkey Makie would like to be (since she's been compared to several different types recently)."

_***POP***_

"Dammit you people why do you insist on comparing me to a damn chimp?!"

"We don't, but we can take that as an answer." Chibi Izayoi smile caused the young girl chibi to snarl and growl.

"Yes, keep it up, you are giving us more reasons to back up the claim."

"F*** YOU!"

"Rather not thank you. Ah! This next one is for Rich Girl."

"But she is working right?"

"Yep, but we have this amazing system that will let us communicate with Rich Girl inside the library!" Chibi Izayoi tapped the billboard. The screen fizzled out like an old TV occupied with snow until it showed the inside of the library...which did not seem to be a library.

"...Hey….is that the right place? That looks like a freakin art museum…..More accurate the-"

"Rich girl, can you hear me!"

"Izayoi?" The familiar voice of the elegant chibi echoed through the speakers. "Where are you?"

"Rich girl we talked about this. Follow my voice until you see the screen." Within seconds Chibi Asuka had entered the screen that reflected the inside of the library.

"Oh my, so this is how those of the future communicate? Most fascinating!"

"You can geek out later, but right now got a question for you that I doubt you can answer."

"Oh? Bold words Izayoi."

"Asuka, what's the strongest giant robot you think Deen could defeat?"

At that question Chibi Asuka blinked. Well he wouldn't say he was but….oh what the heck.

"Called it."

"Silence Izayoi!" The chibi rich girl crossed her arms. Obviously she was perplexed by the question. Giant robot? So something like Deen?

"Hmm…..Makie may I….Makie?" Chibi Asuka turned to the corner of the screen. Chibi Makie was laying on the floor, sleeping away. Floating z's escaped her mouth ever so often.

"...Well there went phone a friend. Want to try asking the audience rich girl?"

"...Oh why not? I don't understand what it is the question is referring to. Though so long as this...robot in general isn't as strong as the Dragon we faced in Volume 4 we will be able to defeat it."

"Alright audience, you heard Rich girl!" Chibi Izayoi declared. "Name a robot you think can defeat Deen!"

"Wait just one moment Izayoi! The question was in regards to which Robot can Deen defeat!"

"Rich girl, that is a hell of a list. It would be easier to list off all the robots that Deen cannot defeat."

"...Well when you put it like that…." But really that was just going to be a blow to her pride if the readers did answer her.

"Alright you guys have till the next chapter to answer Rich Girl's request. Otherwise we are moving on!" Chibi Izayoi grabbed another envelope and read the contents. "JFai sent us quite a few. So...Rich girl is Kasukabe with you?"

"Here I am." Chibi Yo walked into the camera, her cheeks puffed out.

"Oi, Kasukabe...what are you eating?"

"Creme puffs."

"...Tanuki." Chibi Asuka's remark caused Chibi Izayoi to cackle.

"You are right she does look like a racoon!"

Chibi Yo swallowed the two creme puffs that occupied her cheeks. "So, what is it that you need us for?"

"Ah right," Chibi Izayoi chuckled as he revealed the question. "if Kubey approached y'all with offering a wish at the exchange for your soul to fighting witches, would you do it?"

"Denied." Chibi Yo narrowed her eyes, while Chibi Asuka simply had a question mark light up over her head.

"Kyubey?" Chibi Yo removed her glare eyes and turned back to Chibi Asuka.

"An-"

"Ah stop, wait there Kasukabe!" Chibi Izayoi quickly interrupted before the chibi girl could go into detail. "It's best that Rich girl finds out about this herself right? So Rich GIrl, you are being taken off of Library Renovation in order to watch the show Puella Magi Madoka Magica on the magic screen box behind you."

"...Izayoi….I am well aware of what a television is."

"Ah, then what about the blu ray player?"

"Kasukabe, can you assist me?"

"...I better find some tissue boxes for you."

"Eh?"

"Alright Rich girl, enjoy the 12 episode anime, three movies and many lovely manga and the recent new light novel!"

"W-Wait just a minute here Rude Boy what are you-" The screen cut off and the billboard was pulled up.

"Well now...can't wait to see her reaction in the next chapter." Chibi Izayoi smirked, holding an evil grin on his face.

"Grumble, that was a weird dream. You forced Asuka to watch Madoka and might have given away massive spoilers." Chibi Makie said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah not a dream. And I didn't give away spoilers, the question did."

"Still... Oh this one's for you. Izayoi-Kohai..."

"Older than you."

"Shut up. Do you suffer from Spiky-Hair Syndrome?"

"SHS? What is that?"

"Getting stronger when struggling..."

"Not really."

"Thing going your way."

"Slightly but it's for the best of the group."

"Getting all of the girl's affection."

"... There's a higher chance of Black Rabbit falling for me then Kasukabe and Rich Girl and even then that's doubtful. So very minor case if at all."

"That sounds about right. Last question." Makie read off. "Team Captain America or Team Iron Man."

The two looked at each other before sighing. "None. Marvel Civil War was dumb." Chibi Makie said shaking her head.

"Welcome to Civil War where both sides are wrong and there's a battle going on in space which is more important than what happens in America. But if we had to pick..."

"The cap's side. Iron Man's group built a prison where they were ready to imprison everyone who was against them. Oh and they released villains and let them run wild to catch heroes who did join the government."

"And then there's One More Day..." Chibi Izayoi began before Chibi Makie jumped at him.

"No! Don't mention that! It was rubbish! We are ending this now!"

"Hey, remember the bit with..."

"End it! End it now!"

**SEGMENT END**

**After months of struggling….we finally got it out…..*Collapses* I am so sorry my loyal readers! I got a job now and its working nights, and me and my partner can only interact when it is night time on my end….so our time has been severally cut short….I am so very sorry! *Bows and sits Sanza!* **

**Even so we promise that we are finally getting to the halfway point of the story! The next following chapters will definitely be entertaining ones for sure I swear! **

**So then…before I forget and am flagged or flamed, Red Queen is more of a mixture of the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen of Alice in Wonderland. Everyone in the [Jabberwocky] community is insane in their own right and their own way, either due to their past lives or current. Yes this extends to former members also. Also, Red Queen's hat is actually based off of the lovely Rider (Marie Antoinette) of Fate/Grand Order. The idea came from her! XD **

**Let's see, what else can I talk about…oh! Makie will be staring in another fic! Its written by Fennikusumaru on his other fanfiction page Fennikusumaru 2.0 and the fic is Fate/Stay Night: The Final Grail. Makie will make her debut in chapter 3 and I hope she is the same, sassy girl you fell in love with for those who read A Game of Memory on my page. **

**Also, I have decied, if you want to use Makie or any of my OC"s then you are allowed to with permission from me, but the Jabberwocky characters will require dual permission from me and Shadow Ninja Koopa. They are a joint project…well same with Makie of course X'D, but I feel like the Jabberwocky are only brought to life thanks to him. **

**In fact, thank Koopa in general. My partner has been with me for….four years now? And thanks to him we got through Act 1 of Dissida (Which for god's sake StarlightAT Get off your ass and get to work on arc 2!). This guy has endured my bipolarism, my whines and my constant changing idea sand helped me bring the fics I have gotten going all the way to the point they are at. **

**So seriously Koopa, thank you so very much for being my most amazing partner! You are the best writer an author can ask for! **

**Well that's all as by the time of this writing. So you know the drill by now, read and review because reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without blood…it dies…..horribly! **


	22. YES! Even from the enemy

**Chapter 22: YES! Even from the enemy a truth can be cruel**

**Part 1**

It was just utterly stupid. Dealing with this new community was never fun to begin with, but how one action from the damn twin leaders of that community could make such a difference in the enjoyment of this game. Izayoi was on the run within the Colosseum, dodging the vicious water towers that rose from the ground. How dull was this that he was forced to endure the anger radiating in the Gift user's attacks. His eyes fell onto the bodies of the former Dodo and Gryphon.

Izayoi knew more than anything that Mock Turtle had the right to be angered, the right to cry for vengeance, but he was targeting the wrong person. He knew the Tweedles were simply using Mock Turtle for some reason. Yet Izayoi could not figure out why. Were the twins so childish to think that this is all merely a game and that they can do whatever they want to their community members? Or was this some sort of plan that was still in the works. The twins should have known Mock Turtle enough would not be able to defeat him despite the seemingly amazing display of control in his attacks.

The towers were able to rend the ground asunder, creating cracks in the earth that threatened to collapse underneath the boy and cause him to sink. With every attack, the doctor was able to destroy the stone underneath his feet. Even if he could avoid each geyser, Izayoi knew the Colosseum couldn't take every hit.

Pressing his into the ground, Izayoi propelled himself towards the doctor. The tiles were he once stood cracked due to the pressure as water flowed to chase the airborne blonde. With a violent knee thrust, Izayoi struck the man with such force that he was launched backwards. Just as he was about to land however, he exploded into vapor.

"Oh this trick." Izayoi sighed, having an idea on what was to occur. "So you want to burst out of the ground or the walls?" The boy lowered his guard as he circled the arena, ready for another tower to strike him. As the ground shook, he sprung back into the air ready to evade the next attack. This proved to be his undoing.

Behind him, a sphere formed catching the blonde unaware. As it swallowed its target, the orb shook, changing its flow every few seconds to try and disorient the boy. With one last shake, Izayoi was launched into one of the walls, his eyes slowly spinning at the odd ride.

"Well that's new. Have to admit, was rather fun though."

"FUN? YOU CALL THIS FUN?!" The anger within the voice of the cloaked being was incredibly powerful, especially when one considered him usually speaking in a soft voice.

From the cracks in the ground, Mock Turtle slowly reformed, his eyes burning with hatred as he glared at the blonde. "You kill and then declare it fun!? Gregor was a cannibal but even he had limits! You... You really are the most dangerous thing in existence." The stone behind him exploded into dust as an enormous wall of water rose from the remains. As it began to curl upwards, it slowly began to look like a tidal wave. One that could swallow the entire arena whole with a single blow.

"Like I said, it's starting to become fun." Izayoi said, cracking his neck slightly. "I know you're not going to listen and that's fine. Not my problem. But this... This shouldn't take too long."

"You are correct...THIS WILL NOT TAKE LONG!" The explosion in his voice matched that of the sudden water torrents from the ground. Forming around Izayoi were seven giant towers of water, each thicker than before. One tower enough could decimate the colosseum and even further, continuing until it destroyed the city. And it was obvious; Mock Turtle was not going all out.

If he had to say so, Mock Turtle's power could rival or even surpass Shirayuki-hime, a water goddess. But there was one glaring weakness to Mock Turtle's power.

While his control over water was amazing, his blind rage limited that potential. Mock Turtle continued to use the same strategy of rampaging water like towers that twisted and twirled in a manner similar to tornadoes. Seeing this strategy reminded Izayoi of when he first fought Shirayuki and how she reacted in her anger.

And just like the dragon goddess, Mock Turtle hurled the water towers toward the young man.

"Really now...I was expecting a bit more!" Throwing his fist forward, contact was made with the water. The tower was dispersed, but followed with another. And another. Izayoi destroyed the two towers with rather inflexible technique. However the strength behind his blows was enough to dissipate the water, even if it meant he would become drenched.

The same boring strategy and the same boring result. Izayoi's patience was gone. The boy was ready to jump towards the cloaked Mock Turtle.

At that moment, the remaining water towers collapsed. The action caused Izayoi to halt. Why would the water suddenly dissipate like that?

That tiny moment of Izayoi questioning the doctor's actions...was the mistake he should have never made. The water took to the skies once more, a giant water tower forming within the arena. This time was different.

Izayoi was in the dead center of that magnificent tornado like tower of water. No, it would be more accurate to describe the effects as a whirlpool, and the water continued to climb at rates that should have been difficult to accomplish in such a short amount of time. For Mock Turtle though, it was a task deemed effortless.

Sakamaki Izayoi was trapped in the center of a 100 meter tower of water. Even if he were to jump out of it, it would be difficult as the ground below would crumble beneath him due to the sudden impact. Also, for him to make such a jump, it would be a one time thing as to scale the tower meant to place more power into his legs, the lingering force being more than enough to shatter the ground he stood on. It was foolish to attempt the jump either way as nothing would be able to hold him once he jumped and landed back on the ground.

"I get it….the water towers were a distraction to prepare for this. Everything up to this point was meant to make me lower my guard. Using strategies over and over again until I grew annoyed with them that I would force a change in the situation." He muttered to no one intentionally. In fact the words were more of to himself. A realization that he fell for a basic trap.

_(If I am right, I can stop the rotation. But coming out unscratched would be a bit of a problem. These rotations, he's moving them faster than a plane turbine. It's amazing I am not taking off in this vortex...)_

"Have to hand it to you, Mock." Izayoi smirked as he looked around his prison. "That was actually clever."

"I don't need to hear your praises! Just die!" The enraged doctor screamed as the water began to compresses itself, the area the boy had left to stand becoming smaller with each second. "This is for Rachel and Gregor!" He shrieked before the side of the vortex exploded. "What?"

Near him, part of the colosseum wall exploded into dust as cracks began to form. His eyes left the wall as Izayoi slowly emerged from the failing attack, several stones in his hand as he tossed them, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Haven't done that in while. Next time, make sure I can't rip part of the ground up." The blonde supplied as the water fell harmlessly into the cracks below. "It was a good move though."

"Shut up and die already!" Mock Turtle yelled as more towers began forming behind the boy. "Just die!"

"Yeah, not until I figure out what you're hiding first." The blonde's smirk grew as he dashed at the doctor, easily avoiding the towers before leaping and ripping the hood off of the robed man. "So, what are you hiding?" The blonde asked as he turned around. The towers fell instantly as if in response to the man's shock... If one could even call him a man.

His face was nothing but scales of dark green that offset his eyes of seafoam. Instead of a normal mouth, he had a beak similar to that as of a snapping turtle yet shock was still inscribed upon it. No hair covered the top of his head as it seemed to sink downwards into a bowl like shape. Water sat peacefully in place atop his head as it rippled ever so lightly as if in response to his thoughts.

"A Kappa? Wasn't expecting that." Izayoi admitted as the newly revealed doctor frowned deeply.

"...To even reveal this hideous form….Sakamaki Izayoi…...I will kill you….for their sakes…..!" At that moment the water that used to surround them rushed to the sky above. Within seconds the water became a thick blanket that covered the sky. Izayoi braced himself. If he recalled the last game, then that turtle would-

His thought process was stalled. The thick blanket transformed into a whirling cyclone of water, much weaker than before but Izayoi knew that if he didn't escape, it would not be pretty. As such the boy wasted no time in trying to escape. To hell if he caused major destruction to the nearby houses! He was tired of getting wet!

Sakamaki Izayoi did not have a chance. Water wrapped around his foot and simply threw him back into the cyclone. His back was planted harshly into the ground, almost knocking the air out of him. But he held it in. For the moment he collapsed onto the ground, the water around him broke apart, falling onto the boy like that of a waterfall. The weight was immense due to the amount that pressed against his body.

With all his might, Izayoi forced himself upwards, the downpour slamming onto his chest with each passing second. With his chest bruised, he slowly forced himself to his knees as the oncoming storm pelted his back. As he slowly lifted himself, the water underneath the blonde shot up and trapped his foot, dragging him into another orb.

Izayoi's vision blurred as the salt water touched his eyes, causing them to burn ever so slightly. As he shut his eyes, the last thing he saw was the ground beneath him. He knew the doctor had forced the orb into the air, possibly as a deterrent from escaping.

The sudden sound of rushing water filled the boy's clogged ears as he turned to the source. Opening his eyes slightly, they widened as the deranged doctor charged forward, his movements faster than before as he controlled the currents. In his hands was what could only be described as the love child between a claymore and a scalpel fused together with liquid steel. The very vision of it would send shivers of fear to a lesser man.

But he was not a lesser man.

_(Seems even in a rage this guy's intelligent. My movements slowed down considerably, I can't breathe underwater...)_

As the kappa charged forward, Izayoi swung his body to the left before being forced back where he started. The blade cut through his side as the monster vanished into the orb. Blood floated like a hazy mist as Izayoi grabbed his left side in slight pain.

_(And he's got me trapped by using the currents against me. Really smart. Have to hand it to him; he knows what he's doing.)_

As the turtle emerged from the right side of the sphere, Izayoi slowly turned his body, the currents doing their best to prevent his movement. As the doctor aimed for his neck, the blonde forced his neck to the side just avoiding the weapon before grabbing the doctor's hands.

As Izayoi bought his knee up to strike Mock Turtle, the pressure of the water slowing the attack vanished slightly as the strike neared its target. As it made its way to the doctor's stomach, said doctor burst apart, leaving nothing but bubbles where once was.

_(He really is going all out on me... Since I can't break his concentration, I'll just have to break through everything else!)_

**Part 2**

"Asuka?"

"Yes Yō?"

"Maybe we should have taken the hat and run."

"Maybe." Instead of the cave where they once stood was a bright green hedge maze with roses of bright red intertwined with the green. On the ground were square spaces of dark and light grass spaces. Behind the girls was a large archway shaped like a heart with a small space hidden within hedges. On the other side was a large judge's bench as if ripped from a courtroom, with drapes of crimson hanging off of it.

"I believe you recognize a [Gameboard]?" The approaching queen said, her voice full of haughtiness. "This is my personal world, The Court of Hearts. It is here we will play my game..."

"Tennis?"

"Badminton?"

"Croquet?"

"It won't be croquet, why would the queen play croquet?"

"Good point."

"IT'S CHESS! Croquet may be fun but you would cheat in my version!" The queen shouted, her soldiers shaking in slight fear at their leader's anger. Her glare turned to the packing men behind her. "Boy's the pieces!"

As one the soldiers ran in front of their queen, lining up with eight pawns in front. By the corners, two rooks emerged from the ground as knights and bishops took their positions. On the other side of the queen, a stone heart was placed. "This symbol here is my king, the rule of chess still applies. Take it out and you win. As for your pieces..."

As if on cue, eight hedgehogs bounced into view taking the places of pawns, their multicolored quills blurring the eyes of all who saw them. For the rook, large plants grew as their bulbs took the form of draconic heads, snapping at all who approached. For the Knights, a buzzing sound filled the air, as twin rocking horses flew gently to their positions. The final piece, the bishop were flamingos, their heads larger than average as if they were mallets and hard enough to smash through steel balls.

"Of course, if you wish to be one of these pieces just say the word." The queen shrugged, uncaring about their decision.

"I have full intention of being part of this battle." With those words Asuka took the space occupied by the queen. "While being a King would be interesting, to counter your crude look and ways I will stand against you as a rival!"

"Hmph! The mouth of a hooligan and the face of one as well. To call yourself a lady is as ridiculous as the name of this community!"

"A lady who isn't willing to join those on the Battlefield and assist the injured and her soldiers has no right to call herself a lady. As such fake Queens should stay behind less they get in the way." Asuka's proud words only served to infuriate the Queen who sat across the board. The fair features of the Queen turned beat Red as Asuka smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Yō, which piece would you like to be? Rook or Knight?"

"King." Asuka's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at her friend. "What is it?"

"King? Really?"

"Lions are the kings of the jungle. I'm the king of them." The girl declared. As one the pieces of both sides bowed down to the new king, words unsaid as they praised the lionhearted king.

"You can't be king!" The Red Queen shouted in rage.

"You said we can be any piece we want. I'm the king." Yō said, her smile a tiny bit smug. "Unless, you lied... Would that make you a pawn?"

"A... Pawn?" The woman muttered, somewhat frozen by the accusation.

"You might be onto something, Yō. It does explain the hat."

"I AM NOT A PAWN! I AM THE GREAT QUEEN! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME! AND STOP WITH HAT JOKES, IT'S NOT FUNNY AND NEVER WILL BE. YOU CAN BE KING BUT KNOW THAT I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN EACH AND EVERY WAY!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm impressed. You're the first enemy to really snap like that."

"Hmm."

"Shut up! Don't call me weak!"

"We didn't." The two girls said together yet that was ignored by the angered woman. Her eyes turned to the bowing pieces, a frozen glare forming in place of the heated one.

"Get up you fools! Back into your positions. The next one to disobey me will be ripped apart and recycled as napkins and teapots for Hatter's next tea party!" As one the pieces jumped up, frightened by the woman's words. They knew what happened at those gatherings and refused to go there. One of them was ordered there once and was never the same since.

Poor Frank...

"Well they are all set. Shall we begin?"

"Yes!" The girl who declared herself King stood next to the aforementioned piece. Or rather what was left of it. Due to Yō's declaration, the piece had presumably shattered, leaving nothing but white crystals that slowly decayed.

Asuka crossed her arms. Chess was a game of strategy. While she may not have been as great at strategies as Izayoi, this game wasn't entirely unfamiliar to her. She knew the basics.

Whether she actually played enough to be adapt...was another story.

_(The point of the game is to capture the king. Meaning I need to safeguard Yo. But at the same time I need to take that other Queen's King. I wonder…)_

The pieces themselves were sentient given how the many on the Red Queen's side had acted to her anger.

_(Let's test this out then…) _

"Pawn, D-4!" Asuka cried out, calling out an order...which the pawn did not obey. Instead of D-4, it moved to D-3. "What the?!"

"Hehehehe…..Pawn, D-5." The piece moved as direction, and stood in the place it was meant to.

"W-why didn't it listen to me?!"

"Awwww it seems the dog in red is not a proper queen. She cannot even give out orders correctly. What a terrible plebian."

"...Hoho…." Yō felt chills run up her spine. It was not because of the game's atmosphere, or of the sudden knowledge of the pieces not listening to Asuka, but rather of the person responsible for the laugh. The girl turned to look as Asuka, her face hidden from sight.

"So you say...but this game is rigged is it now?"

"What makes you say such things? It's simply you not having the right charisma or requirements of a lady, pig."

If Yō could hear a blood vessel snap, she most certainly would have heard it from Asuka. The girl's face was as calm as could be. Yet for Yō that was the scariest part.

"Well then..." Asuka whispered, her voice as normal as she could muster. "Pawn, C-3."

"Oh is that all? And here I was expecting is something clever. Perhaps I should just end this game now. Queen, D-6." With that, she quickly moved behind her pawn, preparing to join the battle herself to end it quickly.

_(Alright, moving the pawn in row C will be a mistake. One wrong move and she'll move her pawn to take it and then it will only be a matter of time before we lose... Ok, let's see...)_

"Pawn, A-3." Asuka's head turned towards her fellow gamer in shock at the words.

" Yō?"

"I'm playing as well." The girl said as the hedgehog moved forward. "Sorry for taking your turn but..."

"It's alright, you just surprised me."

"So you are both playing?" The queen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well this just became easier."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Two opponents each with different strengths and strategies having to play as one side. I wonder how long until you end up yelling at each other."

"That won't be happening." Yō's startling strong voice caught the Queen off guard.

"W-what?"

"Asuka is my trusted friend. I believe in her. So I refuse to doubt her."

"The same thing applies with Yō. We are comrades of the same community. To be part of a community means to be part of a single whole. A whole that has people that will never doubt in one another. A place where you can be accepted even if you are a Witch or Demon! A society that allows us to be who we are and accepted for what you are! If we yell we will accept it, if we clash that is fine! We will make up, we will continue to be great friends and we will continue to trust one another!" Sticking her chest out proudly, Asuka declared her reasoning for why she could fight, for why she could trust in her comrades.

"Friends? Acceptance?" The queen smiled as she took in the words. "You believe that? All you have spouted is just hogwash. At the end of the day, you two will tear each other apart like the dogs you truly are. That's what happens, what all humanity does. You spout that rubbish and believe it when in reality you are breaking yourselves apart on the inside." Shaking her head, the queen began her next move. "Pawn, B-6."

As the pawn made its move, the two girls looked at each other. They refused to believe in the queen's words, they existed just to cause doubt in one another, to prove her point as they ended up betraying one another. The two knew the truth; they wouldn't let the other down, no matter what.

"Pawn... Attack!" Asuka called out as he hedgehog's spines shifted slightly.

"Excuse me?" As the queen tried to decipher those words, the creatures struck. Curling back in on themselves, they charged forward while bouncing as if they were a set of balls. Slamming into the nearest pawns, they launched themselves higher as they impaled the solider with their quills. "NO! STOP! CHEATERS!"

"We aren't playing your game anymore!" Asuka stated.

"Right." Yō agreed with her friend with a nod. "We won't lose to you or your words. Horseflies, move forward." With the command that would make even a lion bow in grace, the equine beasts nodded to their king as they moved in an L-shape ready to defend their leaders in a heartbeat.

"Idiots. Try to tell the truth and they deny it." The queen sighed in annoyance. Looking at her shivering troops behind her, she slammed her foot down in exasperation. "What are you waiting for? An order? Go you idiots!"

Giving a scared salute, the pawns rushed forward, their weapons at ready as they prepared to engage the opposing force.

However, they found it difficult upon noticing the eyes of Asuka and Yo. To be accurate as possible...it was like staring into a den of lions ready to pounce. And sadly not shred the opponent, but something much worse.

"To be continued after these messages!"

**Part 3**

"What the hell! This isn't some game-okay it could be seen as that but there is no such thing as a commercial break in this world!"

"Come now a lady shouldn't have that kind of mouth." The Mad Hatter declared as he poured some tea into his hat. "Or...is that just to emulate your papa."

And just like that, a chord was struck.

Makie's eyebrow twitched as she fought to keep her mouth shut.

But of course, it was no use.

"Don't you dare talk about my papa." She hissed, her face forming into a scowl as she sent a heated glare towards the grinning man.

"Oh my apologies." Hatter replied as he poured a bowl of sugar into his hat and began to swirl it around. "I forgot you don't like talking about him after all you did." As his captive opened her mouth to argue, he quickly poured the contents of his hat into his mouth.

"What do you..." Makie's stomach turned as a sugary concoction filled up inside of her. "Oh that's not good." She groaned tuning out the villain's chuckles.

"Naughty Alice, you'll get dehydrated if you don't drink up." He chuckled as he placed his hat back on his head. "Now, would you like some more?"

"What I want is you to release me and stop messing with me."

"But I haven't!" Hatter whined as he poured himself another teacup. As the cup flowed out of the teapot, he frowned before hitting it on the side of the table. "It's clogged again..." Gripping it by the spout, he smashed it over the teacup as black liquid poured out. "There we go, now what were we talking about?"

"You letting me go?"

"Oh right, yeah you can go!"

"What really?"

"Just act the way I want you to!"

"Go to hell."

And just like that, Makie responded in the fashion she was most used to.

But it was that way of speaking that made her expression dangerous.

"...ho….hooo….."

"...Eh?" Makie blinked once, then twice.

"How….HOW UTTERLY SPLENDID! That rough exterior that ignores the compliments and bites of others! A cold and callous gaze that can send those into a heated fervor that breaks the human spirit with either an aura of cuteness or outright enmity! Yes! That is what we call a DUAL SIDED GIRL WITH BOTH A WEAK AND STRONG HEART! TSUNDERE!"

"How in God's name am I a Tsundere?! Last I checked I wasn't that cliché!"

"Heaven's you can be observant to the world around you! But when it comes to yourself you tend to be as nearsighted as a bat."

"Wow that was competent. I was expecting more of a deranged old man talk from you."

"Old? Alice, I'm not that old." Hatter whined as he tossed his fists about. "So mean!"

_(He didn't even argue about being deranged.)_ Makie thought as she watched the small tantrum with half lidded eyes.

"How your daddy put up with your tongue confuses me, you're just mean Alice." Hatter pouted, his eyes welling up as Makie's own snapped open.

"Stop talking about him!" Makie yelled, she leant forward as fire burned in her eyes. "You mention him again..."

"Did I hit a nerve? Oh poor Alice... Have some tea, it's daddy's favourite."

"I will remove your tongue..." She whispered so softly that Hatter had to lean in to hear her. "I will rip out your tongue so you can't speak about him. No one talks about my father but me." The temperature seemed to fall as Makie's ice cold words froze the man's blood.

"Alice..."

"Papa... No one talks bad about him and no one does anything bad to him. He is mine to protect until the end."

A light giggle escaped the mad man's lips before it turned into a cackle. "How beautiful Alice! That determination to protect what's yours, that single minded love that borders on madness! Oh how I adore it! The INSANE ADORATION OF THE HEART, SOUL AND MIND! YANDERE!"

"I am not that crazy! Shut up you... Psycho!"

"...Hmm...not enough spice to be a mere Dere...Though the compliment is appreciated."

_(gghhh...I just can't get a read on this guy…And people would be turned off by that right?! That's why I did that!...dammit but he isn't normal….)_

"You don't have the right touches for a Hime...hmm...maybe you could be the Kuu?"

"No." She said, her voice returning back to the iced coldness that she once used. "I refuse."

"Do you. Do you really refuse?"

"Yes, I refuse." Makie's facial features refused to move as she tried to calm herself down. It felt odd to her, acting differently but she couldn't react to his taunts, it would only make matters worse. "I won't do as you wish. Go find a rabbit hole to place your head in and suffocate while having needles pressed into your skin for added effect."

"Too bad. You just did." The man sang in joy. "That coldness that shows nothing but the calm and collective nature of the inner self. It shows nothing but ice in all its forms. Oh THE BEAUTY OF THE GLACIER THAT FREEZES ALL WITH IT'S GAZE! KUUDERE!"

_(I'm just falling for his tricks now... But what is with this guy and... Dere's.)_

"Now do Dere! Please!"

"No way. I'm not doing it." A sudden pain in her stomach caused her to flinch as the Hatter drank more of his beautiful liquid.

"Oh you will... Starting now!"

"Hehehe." Makie giggled uncontrollably as her body thrashed about. "Oh it's all so beautiful! Everything is so nice and lovely! Fun things are fun!" The girl's mind froze. A sudden groan escaped her lips as she slumped back into her chair. "What... What was that?"

"The fun side of life that showers everything in joy! For that is the way life should be, with all the blobs of moe. It's NOTHING BUT RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE INSIDE OF EVERYTHING! DEREDERE!" The man shouted before shrugging. "Oh the tea? Just some craziness I threw in... Not really sure to be perfectly honest what it was... Oh well nothing important... Do it again!"

"Hatter!~ I had this _reeeeeeeaaaaaallllly_ cute idea for a tea party! ^_^ _We should __**totally **__have a Queen of Hearts theme!_:3 Like off with their heads and everything and use their blood to paint the table clothes and everything we use! XD We won't waste a drop and we can even invite my vampire friend! I am positive she would love to drink up all the liquid, maybe we should try some out for ourselves! And and and we should use the new sets of Victorian clothes to decorate the bodies of the people whose blood was spilt! Tear out their organs and make them beautiful porcelain dolls to decorate! Like make them totally cute and EVERYTHING! B-b-but it's not like I am doing it for you i-idiot! I just like seeing blood pool around the God that I am~! But still darling what do you think?!"

…

….

….

The cutesy voice placed behind the choice of words was enough to send any person to run for the hills. The high pitched, squeaky voice accommodated by the sense of bizarre excitement in her voice that felt forced. If they had been the [No Name]s to have seen her act like this, even Izayoi would have turned around and headed in the opposite direction of her as quickly as he could. But for the Hatter who simply reveled in this sort of situations.

_BAM!_

He had fallen face first, his head lying in a pool of his own blood. No doubt the sudden stimulation caused a natural vessel to pop open. In essence, he suffered from a nosebleed.

And for the girl herself?

"I want to die….I seriously want to die…." She had fallen into despair.

**Part 4**

The ground shook as the Caterpillar's mushroom vanished into thick, red smog. Having a closer look at his feet, Jin could see he had pointed shoes of fine gold on, a faint glimmer in the hazy world that the larvae had created. Taking another smoke from his hookah, the creature relaxed slightly as his dark eyes shone from remembrance. "I am not really one for games." He spoke. "I would rather question the world then mess around."

"Then, can you turn us back?" Jin asked as Pest and Leticia sent him an odd look. He knew there was little chance but he had to try. "I get the feeling you don't really want to fight."

"You are correct… Why?"

"You're more of a mentor and kind of a teacher. At least, the you in the story is." The boy responded to the amusement of his foe.

"Correct again. You are interesting, child. But I'm afraid I still have a job to fulfil. So, here is what we shall do. I will ask riddles and if you answer them right, the fog will slowly vanish. Get it wrong and you will shrink again."

"And we will be less than three inches." Leticia murmured. "Enough for one to step on or become so small…" She began to trail off unwilling to think about what could happen.

"Yes, that is a possibility. Five questions enough? Just get three right and I will admit defeat."

"You are giving us too many chances…" Pest challenged. "What are you up to?"

"I do not need to answer myself to a rude brat." Caterpillar hummed as he took another smoke from his hookah. "Now," he said exhaling as a black bird and a desk appeared above him, their images blurry as they twisted due to their gaseous forms. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Three sets of eyes stared at him blankly, their minds turning as they tried to figure out the truth to the bizarre riddle.

(_He has us stumped already..._) Leticia sighed.

"W-wait a minute! You just gave us a riddle with no answer!" Pest chided.

"Ah but there is one, many in fact."

"And if there are many answers how can we be sure which one is right?!"

"Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? There are many interpretations of the same question, it just depends on the person giving the answer."

"...So you are saying...we need to give you an answer you could agree with?"

"Perhaps. That is one interpretation."

Pest groaned loudly. They did not have time for this!

"Then...I have a response."

"Oh?" It was not just Caterpillar, it was the others as well. Jin's confident look helped to boost everyone curiosity.

"...Caterpillar...there is no answer to give."

"Hmm?"

"It's like you said. There are different interpretations of a riddle and question. However you contradicted yourself. An answer is either a correct response or something said in reply to a question. You are searching for the former when you declared that a question can have multiple answers. Meaning the correct answer is that there are many answers to your riddle."

"...

…..Wha…What kind of backwater logic is that?!" Pest was the first to voice her opinion.

"If we go by previous accounts with the community, such logic is necessary. The point of their games was that we could not think outside the box, not understand their logic. That's what Izayoi said. So the best way is to turn around their question and give an answer they would not expect."

Taking another drag from his hookah, the larvae seemed to ponder the answer before nodding to himself. "Very well, I accept your answer and consider it correct." Smoke drifted from his mouth as it formed into butterflies of the same blue as his body. One by one, the false insects faded as the fog began to clear slightly. "You are very interesting boy. Very much indeed…"

The boy turned slightly red as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I'm not that good. I just payed attention."

"Regardless, you should be proud unlike the one who can't hold her anger."

"What did you just about me?" Pest questioned, her voice raising in volume

"I wasn't referring to you, but I can see what you mean. Very well, miss who can't hold her anger." The black wind began to flow from Pest's hands as a nasty glare was sent towards her foe. Little by little she was getting sick of his attitude. "Onto the next riddle."

With a slight cough, he began.

"Dreaming of apples on a wall,

And dreaming often, dear,

I dreamed that if I counted all,

How many would appear?"

Appearing around him, apples of Crimson floated around before fading away into smoke once more leaving a trail that floated around the three and made them cough.

"He needs to stop doing that." Leticia coughed before repeating the riddle in her mind._ Dreaming of apples… I don't see any obvious answers... _

Looking at her friends, she noticed Pest as unamused by the question as Jin scratched his head in confusion. _He understood the last one but not this one? I suppose that is for the best that we don't just rely on one of us to solve it._

Pest growled lowly as her wind swirled harshly around her fingers. She was never one for obnoxious riddles unless they were her own. At least hers were solvable and made sense. Not like these. If she had Weser or Ratten here, that would have been a larger help to solving this thing. After all, it wasn't often but if she got stuck…

Often?

_Often… Ah I see. Seems I owe you two once more. _

"Of ten apples." Eyes went towards the girl as she smirked. "You are dreaming of ten apples. It's, I suppose you could call it a play on words. You even say it in the second line."

A deep frown formed on the Caterpillar's face. Not because they had gotten it right, no he was pleased that they had. But it was the annoying one who did it.

"Correct. I underestimated you. Perhaps there's more to you than just your temper." A small smirk formed as her expression turned foul, one he quickly dismantled with another swarm of smoke butterflies. Once more, the fog vanished slightly as the three looked on in interest.

"Now then...there is only one more riddle I require you to solve…"

His words struck a chord within Jin. One more riddle? Normally such a phrase wouldn't have bothered the child leader, but...with the way the residents of Wonderland were like he wasn't going to take his chances.

"So...there are two riddles to solve left?"

"Correct. This one and the following one. If you can find the answers, and I do mean as in a correct response...you win the game. I will set you free so you can seize opportunity."

"Seize...opportunity?" Leticia muttered words. Did she not hear something like that before?

**Part 5**

-Outside the Koen City-

"Hahahahahaha!" Tweedledee laughed in delight as she kicked her feet in the air. "This is so funny! Isn't this funny sister?!"

"Indeed!" The white twin declared as she smiled. How euphoric the situation was. Each of the core members of [No Name] and [Jabberwocky] were fighting. And to them, it was AWESOME!

"They were absolutely right! These guys are fun to mess with! We really should thank that stuck up brat and his lackey's!"

"Right. I'll send him a Christmas card when we are done." Tweedledum giggled before frowning. "Hey sister… Why can't we see Caterpillar's fight?" Her question raised her sister's eyebrows as she turned to where the battle was taking place.

Silver smoke flowered through the alleyways without a care as it swallowed the nearby buildings. It seemed to be fading every so often and yet it retained its thickness with no regards for those watching,

"I don't know… Did Caterpillar have a [Gift] we didn't know about?" The dark haired girl asked, puzzled by the enormous cloud.

"He must of… But that's not fair. I wanna watch…" Her sister whined before she felt hands go through her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Your hair's really soft. I wanna play with it for a bit."

"No, play with your own." The white haired girl pouted as her sister continued her little games.

"Hmmm… Nope!"

"Sister!" The elder laughed as she hugged her younger sibling who wiggled in annoyance. She knew she secretly enjoyed it but understood her reluctance to show it. After all, who can you trust in a world full of broken alliances and deceit?

As the younger broke out of the embrace, their eyes turned back to the games. Water splashed through the air as the smoke lightened ever so slightly. In the distance, a miniature battle took place while their target was trapped by their crazed supporter.

"Aww… Nothing new… Hurry up!" Tweedledum grumbled. "Sigh!"

"Did you just say sigh?"

"Yeah, so? It's getting boring. It needs more… Umpf."

"Oomph?"

"No, umpf! Who says oomph?"

"Everyone who's not you." Tweedledee giggled before joining in on her sister's sigh. The girls sat there in silence. The excitement that filled their hearts were a three second blessing. Stoic cynicism replaced their former giddy expressions as both stared at the chaos like watching paint dry on a wall.

"Ok, you were right. Bored now." The white one declared in stoic fashion.

"You useless girls are always bored."

?!

That voice…

Such a voice that was melodic to their hearts, yet poisonous to their ears.

The voice of an adult that had long passed her prime.

The twins turned their heads around, lips spread to form Cheshire Cat grins.

"Hello Aura-oba-chan!"

Standing behind them in a black cloak, was a woman who looked nowhere near to be in her senior years. In fact she was a rather beautiful young woman. Even so, the face she made, her eyebrows furrowed and lips in a frown, could easily get the children to think the lady was a cranky old grandmother.

"How many times must I argue with your petty minds?!"

""As many times as you like to be put down you old bitch!~"" The tweedle's sung in unison.

"If that is your best insults then you two are rusting-"

"Let it go Aura." Another voice ordered as the woman froze. The girls instantly beamed with delight. They did not need to see the person to know whom the voice belonged to.

The tweedles stood on the posts of the fence they sat on and, with no sense of respect or dignity, they curtsied.

""Good evening and welcome to our fair game, your Highness."" Aura moved out of the way from the boy she had been hiding. The voice belonged to a white haired child who looked to have not hit puberty. Yet he carried himself with pride unbeknownst to that of a child. This child wore a white trench coat over a white, buttoned up shirt, baggy pants and brown shoes. The only thing that really seemed to stand out about his appearance was the black scarf wrapped around his neck. Gold iris bore at the girls with a rather sparingly neutral expression. .

"It seems your game has finally bore fruit."

"Well duh! By the way where is Rin?!"

"I have her doing something else at the moment regarding the procuring of a certain Gift. How are they faring?"

"As expected!" Tweedledee smiled.

"We are losing!" Tweedledum declared.

"But we knew this would happen anyway!~" Tweedledee shook her right hand, as if to wave off the fact.

"The point of this game was simply to play with everyone and to fulfill that one request." Tweedledum raised her finger so it was perpendicular to her mouth. "Which, by the way…" Her eyes narrowed a bit, but her smile never left her face. The small twinkle in those gold eyes were just like that of a child. And yet there was something more sinister to it. A dark glint that matched the innocence of a child, and yet barely masked the dark intentions lying underneath.

Highness sighed. He was not going to feel threatened by a silly girl, regardless of her rank.

"If this is about the payment, it will have to wait unfortunately."

"Because stupid Rin couldn't win the game!" Tweedledum smiled.

"...I should have known you would be aware."

"It's okay you know! We knew Rin couldn't get that just yet! She won't be able to until a full moon!"

"Duly noted." Highness stated.

"But since you decided to show up…"

"We can give you the results of the experiment you told us to do!"

"And the results of our little lamb?" Looking at each other the girls shared a grin as Tweedledum stepped onto her sister's shoulders before flipping herself upside down as their heads became parallel to each other. Their silly grins increased as they noticed the older woman giving them a dark glare.

"As we have told you countless times, she is of no threat."

Highness raised an eyebrow. "I find that difficult to believe."

"It's the truth!" Tweedledum said, her body being unaffected by the law of physics. "Our Alice is far weaker than your ram."

"Then you two are making a mistake." The twin grins dropped at Highness' words. "Are you forgetting what she so capable of? You two are underestimating the power of one who could manipulate the ten dimensions… Even above that."

The twins stuck their tongues out as Aura shifted her body in annoyance. "And you're overestimating her. She'll never activate 100% of her powers." The dark haired girl sighed as she wagged her finger. "Her mistakes will catch up to her and cause her to fail in the end. And she can't even access that much under mind control either. It's such a waste… A powerful ability belonging to a scared little girl."

"...Then you can guarantee this?"

"Hehe~ If you stick around you will see for yourself!" The girls sung in unison, hopping back onto the fence.

"Highness, to be frank these girls-"

"We will stay."

"What?!" The shriek that came from Aura was one that would be deemed too unsuitable for her character, yet the boy standing next to her could understand her outburst. These two girls were eccentric, more so than anyone he has ever come to be acquainted with. Which is why he chose to stay. Their eccentric way of thinking was something he could comprehend.

"I expect to be shown full proof of your words girls!" Highness smiled.

**Part 6**

"Grraaaaaaaa!" Makie released a very (justified) loud, irritated scream. She jerked in her seat, moving the chair wildly as she tried to free herself from her bonds. Dammit she hated being tied down!

"Ahhh, no patience alice, no patience…" Hatter sighed as he wiped his bloody nose. "Even so….screaming like a monkey and you are still so cuuute!~"

"...Dammit everyone in this stupid world insists on calling me that…" Makie may have been angry, but the pout on her face suggested otherwise.

"Ohohoho it's because you look so adorable when bullied that they just can't help themselves!"

"Seriously what does it take to make a perverted freak like you shut up?!"

"How about a kiss?" Makie's face turned green as the taste of tea reentered her mouth. A quick cough turned gag caused her to wince as Hatter glared. "Well that's just rude." He pouted.

"Urgh… That's disgusting…" The girl groaned as her head flopped down slightly. Her stomach tossed again as her face slowly began to change back to its normal shade. "How did anyone put up with you?"

"Easy, because I'm me." The insane man grabbed a biscuit and began to dunk in it into his drink before chuckling. "Oh, I can't wait for you to try the next brew!" He said as he bit down on his teacup, shattering it with his teeth. "It's the best one yet!"

"Let me guess… Mind control?"

"Don't be silly. That's next week's." With an odd sucking sound, liquid poured out of the biscuit as he placed his lips over it. "Nope, this one is very special. It even has a guest of honor."

"And another guess, your leader?" Makie groaned, sick of all of the madness. What she wouldn't give to just fall asleep in the library again.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Your father is not the leader, that would be weird."

Those words caused her heart to stop. The guest...was her father?

_*ba-dump*_

"T...that's not-"

"Possible?! Of course it is! We brought him here for you to see him again! Though we couldn't bring him here in person, we can give you a first glance look on how he is going now!"

_*ba-dump**ba-dump*_

...It was too good to be true. Was Hatter...telling her the truth? Could she...really see her father again?

_*ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump*_

Papa...no...there has to be a catch to all of this….or rather….

"No...I can't believe you...There should be no way to see my father through any methods you create! For starters, how do I even know if you are telling the truth, or if what I do see is the truth? And how do you intend to have me see him?!"

"Oho? You say you can't beleive me...but the fact you ask those questions proves otherwise."

"I...I know that…" She did understand that, more so than he might have thought. So why was she tempted? Why did her heart race in such a way?

_***ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump***_

Why did her heart feel like it was being torn in two?

"Well to answer your questions. I can absolutely declare that what you will see is the absolute truth. I swear on the honor of our Flag!"

He swore on-he was telling the truth?!

Swearing an oath on your flag, it was the same as swearing an oath of honor. If Makie understood the Geass rolls right, then swearing upon your flag must hold the equivalent value of practically signing a contract to uphold all conditions listed. Breaking a contract would be incredibly difficult, even more so into this Garden run by Gods.

"...Got any compensation of your claim of holding up that oath?"

"Hmm...let's see…" The hatter pondered for a moment. "Aha!" Snapping his fingers the oddly dressed men then declared;

"If this claim of mine is false, then [Jabberwocky] will-"

"Don't you DARE say you will disband! I am not stupid enough to believe the guy who isn't the leader can do that!"

"Awww she knew what I was going to say!"

"Then it's true...your claim is-"

"Now now now Alice! Just because I was about to tell one lie doesn't make me a perpetual liar all the time!"

"Ever heard the saying 'Fool me once shame on me fool me twice shame on you'?!"

"B-b-b-b-but I do mean it this time! I am not lying! What do I have to do to prove it!?"

"Cut off your freakin head!"

"... If I do, will you kiss it better?" A sudden scream of frustration escaped Makie's throat as she began to struggle against her bonds once again. As she lunged forward, her eyes fell towards a single plain teacup, the liquid within rippling gently before clearing an revealing an image. Her heart froze as her rash movements stopped, her eyes widened to their limit as a whisper escaped her mouth.

"Papa…"

In that plain teacup, the image of her father appeared. He was sitting at his desk at home, going over his paperwork. His dark eyes narrowed as large bags fell underneath. By his side, a half full glass of scotch waited nearby next to a picture of himself and a younger Makie by the seaside.

"Papa, it really is you…" Makie whispered, her eyes never leaving his form as he sat in silence. From her eyes, tears began to well up as an overwhelming sadness consumed her. She was unable to say a single word to him, to say not to worry about her resting painfully for she knew it was, in a way, a mirror.

One could look, but they could not touch a single thing.

No matter how much they wanted too.

"...This drink….this will show me…?"

"Oho, greedy girl? That scene didn't satisfy you?"

The girl said nothing, but continue to stare at the liquid in front of her. In all honesty she had lost total interest in hatter. And to be honest, that did not sit right with the deranged lunatic.

"Hmph! Fine then! Yes, I swear upon the Glory of our Flag. Should I be wrong then by the honor of this Game you are technically playing I will gladly take my own life!" Hatter spoke with annoyed honesty. His cheeks puffed out and hands raised in surrender.

...Then...that was it…

Even if it was just a glimpse...even if it was a mere scene...That one visage captured her heart. She was entrapped, and the only way to break free was to know more.

"...All I have to do...is drink this?" Hatter felt the corner of his lips rise. Snapping his fingers, the bindings that kept Makie in check released.

"Yes yes yes! And everything you want to know will be revealed!"

Ripples formed in the dark red liquid, Makie's reflection becoming distorted.

Fingers that looked to have been made from clay lightly touched the handle.

Slowly, Makie lift the cup.

Everything...she would know everything about her Father…

_***ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump**ba-dump***_

Her heart raced, beating even faster than before.

In the back of her mind she heard it.

The small voice of a child.

_**This is a mistake. **_

How could this be a mistake…?

_**This is a mistake. **_

It was becoming unbearable. This trembling that overtook her body, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. Why now? Why was she feeling such anxiety?!

_**Don't remember. **_

...Re...member?

What a strange word. Don't remember? When has she ever forgotten anything?

...Oh….

She did forget. When her disease and Gift overtook her.

Her times with Izayoi…

...Don't remember huh…

Hatter blinked. The corner of the girls lips has rose. Her eyes dimmed a bit in forbidden excitement. The dark confidence the girl wore, it was a sight that made the heart of the Hatter leap for joy and ecstasy.

_Yes...yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyes! Oh that expression! That is what I was waiting for!_

Ignoring the warning beating of her heart, pale lips touched the rim of the ceramic black cup. The red tea passed through those lips and down her throat.

Makie set the teacup back down onto the saucer.

"..." The girl blinked a few times. Light was still passing through her eyes. Colors were the same as before she drank that concoction. The only sounds she could perceive were the chuckles of that lunatic, the leaves as wind blown through, the chatterings of the dishes on the table. The smell, even her sense of touch was all the same.

"…."

Aha...so that was it…

In that moment...everything went black. Kobayashi Makie's conscious was gone.

"...He….hehehe…..hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" All that remained was the maddening laughter.

**Part 7**

….

…..

….?

Thoughts resumed. Start with basic questions.

Who am I?

Kobayashi Makie.

What do I see around me?

A dark void. Unable to determine where I am.

How did I get here?

Uncertain.

What do I last remember?

…...ah…

The memories rushed back to Makie. She recalled drinking that tea. The same tea that would let her see her beloved father.

….So far it appears what he said was a lie.

Great...I can practically hear Izayoi being pissed.

Thoughts of her friend being obviously pissed at her choice ended up causing a new wave of anxiety to take over. How that thought sent chills down her back. She moved her arms to wrap around her body.

….Except she couldn't.

...What?

She tried to move in this dark void, but she couldn't. For some reason she could barely feel her limbs. No, that wasn't right. She could barely feel anything.

Makie suppressed the humane urge to freak out. She got into this mess, and there was a way to get out of it. She had her Gift after all!

_...Haha….ha…relying on the power I claimed to hate so long in my life...oh well...Canaria already scolded me for that thought process. _

Recalling that woman brought a familiar warmth to the girl's heart. It managed to ease her a bit.

I can think about past memories later. Right now...what is happening?

As she could observe, there was nothing in sight, nothing to hear, no scents she could make out. It was as if her senses were completely gone.

_No, that's not entirely true. I can still 'sense' that I am 'here'. _

But where here was...the question that perplexed her the most.

_...I guess….all I can do is wait for now…._

Wait for the chance to determine her location.

She was used to waiting for things after all.

…..

…..

…..

…..

How much time had past?

It was a stupid question to think of, but the place she was in was too damn quiet.

…?

….?

Was she...hearing things?

…..

No, that was definitely a voice!

The girl focused all her senses onto that one voice.

The voice began to grow louder.

….? But...what was he saying?

It was a tongue she did not recognize.

Was it an old language?

Or something else?

The voice began to echo. The girl's sense of touch was restored. To her, it felt like she was in water.

And yet...she felt like she was being moved by the water.

Slowly, she drifted upwards. Light began to develop in the darkness. It was strong, and yet she couldn't close her eyes.

The light grew, enveloping the void she was trapped in.

A familiar noise echoed in her ears, an annoying ringing.

Slowly the noise subsided as the light began to dim. Darkness began to reform but yet it was different. It was if there was a large hole separating the two kinds of shades. One of a dark brown and the other pitch black with small lights shining through.

Without warning, Makie felt her body jerk. It was as if strings were connected to her and she was a puppet. With a mighty yank, she found herself upright as the dark brown began to cake her body.

Her vision blurred slightly as blobs of green and brown surrounded the area as stones of grey lined next to her. Slowly, the blobs changed becoming old trees that looked to be on their last legs. The stones next to her however sent a chill down her spine.

They were no longer stones but graves. Each one holding their loved ones dear as they waited patiently for the next visitor to remember their love.

_This place… I know this place…_

A new thought interrupted her. Little by little, she feels her chest rise. Up and down. Up and down. But yet, there was nothing.

_Where… Where is the air… _

Her mind raced as frightening thoughts filled her. Where was the life blood that would keep her alive? How is she able to still think without what powered her? Why was her body receiving air that she was not receiving?

It was if she had yet to be wired properly to her body… Was that the answer?

It was then she finally took notice.

"Ohohohohoh! This is perfect!"

And how she wish she didn't. While she could not move her head, the girl instantly recognized the voice.

The Hatter entered her vision, grinning maniacally like he always did.

"You actually restored her body! Ooo~ Now that I see her our soon to be Alice is quite the cutie!~"

Oh how she wished she could move her arm to punch the man. Alas, no matter how hard she tried, it seemed she could not move her body. All she could do was lay there on the ground and tolerate the Hatter's existence.

_Wait, that isn't important! Why is he here?!_

The point of drinking that liquid was to show her what happened with her father!

That damn Hatter pulled a fast one on her!

"Don't touch her Hatter lest you want to incur burns even I cannot heal."

?!

That voice…

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say the voice was a familiar sense of comfort and dread inside her.

Standing above Makie was an elderly gentleman. If she had to best describe him, he looked like a rather tired scientist who had seen and done it all. His eyebrows were furrowed, his face scrunched up, as if he had performed a rather annoying job.

"...Not this one either…" The elderly man sighed heavily. If there was one word Makie could describe his current state as, it was defeat.

"Come come old friend! How is she a failure?!"

"...If she possessed the ability to adapt, her body would be able to move by now."

"Oh, you referring to your goal there? Well _he _did say this one may or may not be the one."

"Obvious she is NOT the one. Alas we still need her...yet another one that requires daily maintenance..." Turning his gaze away, the gentleman began to walk off, his cane pounding into the ground every interval. "I will be fetching the last of the necessities. Key watch over the area. And don't touch the girl. The Phoenix Feather hasn't merged with her yet. Unless you are masochistic enough to want to feel lava..."

"Will do will do!" And with those words, the two men left her vision of sight.

…

For the normal person, they would be flabbergasted. Unsure of what just happened or what was about to occur. But for the girl who desired answers, she was able to determine what just occurred.

Going by the context of the situation, along with the two that stood around her, there was only one explanation.

_The phoenix feather...a phoenix is a creature of reincarnation...rebirth...this is…_

The day she was revived.

No mistaking it. The memory of the one event she wanted answers to the most was now playing before her red eyes!

_But...what does this have to do with my papa…_

She questioned over and over again inside her heart.

"Oh it's a crescent moon…" Hatter's voice broke the girl out of her thoughts. Said madman was seated nearby on top of a large angel statue. "Huh, that's… Oh bored again!"

_Are these guys always bored? Nearly every word out of them is bored…_

"So Alice… Hmm what to ask, what to ask?" The man looked right at her as he jumped off his seat. His eyes seemed to stare right through her as if he was staring into her soul. "Koba… Kobrayaashi Monkey? Is that how you say it? Alice suits you much better my dear!"

Makie flinched as the man seemed to lean in closer, his chin by the top of her head.

_Ooooh no stay away from me!_

"Huh, you've cooled down! I don't feel the heat anymore!" A sick grin grew upon his face as his hand reached towards her hair. "Oh I have the perfect clothes for you Alice! White and blue like the one from the stories!"

_I said stay away you sick bastard!_

As Hatter's hand floated above her head, fear rushed through Makie as his grin grew wider.

_Someone help!_

"What do you think you are doing!?"

A voice pierced through the darkness as Hatter froze. Slowly a large shadow emerged from the darkness. "I come down here on a whim and what do I find? A necrophiliac. Hands where I can see them pal!"

_That voice! I know that voice! Papa!_

"Oh dear, not good…" Hatter whispered as he slowly stood up, his hands raised. In Makie's eyes however, his grin stayed the same. A flash of silver caught her eyes over the top of his sleeves.

_Spoons? Oh no! Hatter's Gift! Is Papa's… Hatter killed Papa?_

The thought caused a sick feeling to well up inside of Makie as Hatter turned around. Yet the sudden movement turned horribly for the man.

With the ground as loose as it was, Hatter fell as he ground collapsed, his head slamming into her bare chest. The sucking sound of cracking bones filled the air.

A twitch. Makie felt her arm move. Another twitch and her body rocked forward. Falling forward, her eyes widened. She stood up, screaming at a tone not humanly possible. It was if her body was relying on instinct as her hand moved towards her chest and clawed into it. A shriek escaped her mouth as her body continued the assault.

_Wha… What's going on!? Stop! Stop moving!_

Her own body was deaf to her commands, continuing to claw at her chest, roll on the ground, do anything to relieve herself of this pain. But it was all for naught as the clawing increased. Blood began to seep out of the claw marks made from fine tipped fingernails. The screaming was barbaric, nothing like that of a young girl's. It was more akin to a beast.

_Dammit why can't I stop myself?! I'm getting embarrassed just listening to my-_

_**BOOM! **_

The body of the white haired girl was now sitting on the ground. But the mind that was 'Makie'...she was scared. That horrible sound, it froze her mind to the core. But why? Why was she always afraid of that noise that sounded like thunder?

It was then she noticed. Blood was coming out of her shoulder. But she never clawed at her shoulder. And Hatter never laid a finger on her...yet. So why? Why was she bleeding? Why was there a hole in her shoulder? The girl's body stood up on reflex.

Several more times was she forced to be succumbed to that horrible noise. Makie wanted to cry, but she couldn't. All she could do is take notice of several more holes in her body.

Holes...that was familiar in both size...and shape...and depth…

Yet her mind just couldn't understand why.

Even if the facts were as plain as day in front of her.

A silver pistol was raised in the air, held by a pair of hands. The barrel glimmered in the moonlight as it was pointed directly at her.

_...Daddy? Why did you shoot? Who did you shoot? You hardly ever shoot. So...there was a good reason right? The Hatter is who you fired at right? _

"I may not understand what's going on." Her father said, the end of the gun smoking as he kept it level at her. "But I will not allow monsters in my daughter's grave!"

_..Monster? _

It was as if the world collapsed on top of her as another bullet slammed into her stomach. Her own father, the one person who loved her the most…

_This… This has to be a bad dream… Please… Please let me wake up! Papa, Papa you're confused! It's me…It's me! It's Makie!_

As blood burst from her shoulder it turned to flames that melted the dirt around her. With a groan, Makie's body lurched forward, her eyes trained upon her father.

_No… No… Nonononono!_

With a lunge, she darted forward. Her hands ready to claw at her flesh and blood. She watched helplessly as her father flinched at the beast in front of him. Missing his chance to place a bullet within her.

_Stop! Please, stop!_

With her mouth wide open, a screech that could not be considered human escaped from within as her arm touched her father's chest. And like a hot knife through butter…

_Oh god! No. No no no nonononononono… NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Her hand plunged through her father's chest.

….

Her mental process stopped for a few moments. Not because of what she saw, but of what she felt.

It was warm. It was warm.

The girl's mind could understand. The blood that trickled down her arm was warm.

Her arm felt like it was diving into a pile of blankets that were left to remain in their baskets without being hanged out to dry. To the girl it was a terrible feeling. And yet...there was a sense of warmth to it.

She could not deny that warmth she felt.

Just as, no matter how hard she tried, how logical she pressed her brain to be, she could not deny the fact that her arm had skewered her beloved father.

His mouth with blood that trickled out widen in terror. His once healthy features turned sickly pale. Limbs hanged delicately at his sides. Gravity held complete control of them, as there was no ounce of energy in his body that could contain control. If one were to be honest, this man looked more like a puppet with it's strings cut and hanging over a table.

But it was clear. Reflected in those eyes...was the visage of a young girl crying.

"...ma...ki...e…"

The light that reflected that girl with tears trailing down her face vanished.

...The man known as Kotaro Kobayashi...was dead.

"...au…..augh…"

Sounds rung out from the girl. But not those of a beast.

"Hau…...au…."

To another it would be the sound of a child.

"Papa…"

As if as one, two tears fell down Makie's face evaporating instantly on her chin. With another moan, Makie watched helplessly as she stared up at the crescent moon. Two stars waited nearby before slowly dimming away leaving the half moon by itself.

Slowly her vision faded as the old man returned, his eyes full of sorrow before that too faded away into darkness.

_No…..no...this….no…..no_

_no_

_no_

_no_

_nononononono_

_nnononooonononononono_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Part 8**

The scream that erupted would be enough to turn towards the noise, wondering what could make such a sound.

Sitting on that chair, clutching her head, was the girl who had just witnessed a terrible event. She screamed and screamed, performing a single aria that failed to express the sadness she herself felt.

But to the Hatter it couldn't have been a more beautiful melody.

"YES! OH SUCH A WONDERFUL VOICE! SUCH DESPAIR! SUCH AGONY! SUCH EPHEMERAL BEAUTY!"

His laughter intertwined with his screaming beauty as if composing a new melody of despair.

"OH THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! OH MY DEAREST ALICE, YOU HAVE BEEN REBORN INTO AN EVEN GREATER FORM!"

The sound of wood cracking caused the mad man's laughter to cease. His eyes widened as fractures covered Makie's chair before splintering into tiny fragments.

"Oh dear…" He whispered before pouring the entire contents of a teapot down his throat. He hoped the liquid would smooth her soul through the bizarre abilities of the drink. He watched in awe as the splinters rewound themselves into the chair.

"Hooray! It worked! Now… How to keep her without the others finding out…" He wondered to himself before the chair next to him exploded. "What?!"

One by one, the chairs burst into splinters as Makie's body shook in response. Taking a small chance, Hatter tossed a teaspoon hoping to distract her. As it reached the girl, it melted into the mercury it came from. "Now… Alice… Sweetie… Looking glass cake?" He whimpered as he held up a dessert.

Makie's hand raised slightly as the splinters spun around one another. As one rocketed towards him, he flinched.

And that was his final mistake.

Within seconds, Hatter found himself impaled on all sides by hundreds of fragments. His mouth widened into a silent scream before collapsing. Blood dripped from the holes where his eyes once were falling onto his tattered clothes.

Hatter's screams echoed as the world around them was broken.

Not because of the loss of control on hatter's part.

But because of the energy radiating from the girl.

An energy that threatened to move time and space altogether.

**Part 9**

"Wha-" Mock Turtle's cries were cut off as the Water Bubble that he encased Sakamaki Izayoi in exploded.

Izayoi landed on the ground safely, hacking and coughing. The water had seeped into his systems in ways he dare not describe. The control the doctor had over water was, in his own words, ridiculously efficient.

Not just his nose and mouth, the water seeped into his lungs through his skin of all places. Breaking the bonds of water, returning it to a state of pure oxygen, and then reconfiguring the state back in his body. Since the body was made of 70% water Mock Turtle had more of an advantage.

Izayoi could barely believe it himself. Something like this should have been close to impossible. Forget logic the powers of the [Jabberwocky] borderlined fairy tales! If Izayoi was his usual self he would be ecstatic, laughing out in pure ecstasy.

But right now, the boy was more curious on one thing.

While he fully intended to destroy the prison, Izayoi did not have that chance.

The prison broke on it's ow.

Now why would that be?

At that moment, a howl sent chills down Izayoi's spine.

…

The pitch. That cry itself. It only belonged to one person.

_Dammit! Even if it was a half assed one that punch didn't give her enough of a hint?!_

Ever since she joined the game, Izayoi has had nothing but a bad feeling grow. When he saw the twins that declared themselves the Demon Lords, his feeling grew even more.

Don't let that girl play.

He should have obeyed that command the moment he saw the game scroll the first time around, when it was decided that Makie would go and antagonize the group to let the [No Name]s play.

Now? All that was left was bitter regret.

Mock Turtle clicked his tongue.

He knew what this power was, and the usage of it managed to release him from his rage filled mentality.

"That girl…" He muttered pulling his hood back over his head. The remains of a frown stayed on his face as he turned away from his opponent. "I suggest you take care of things. If she's reacted like that…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. He knew the boy was aware of what could have happened.

"Letting… Me… Go?" Izayoi asked, water pouring out of his mouth as he grimaced at the salty taste.

"I hate you. I despise your very form." The doctor whispered as he walked over to where his allies laid, oddly unaffected by the ocean that had been formed. "However… Only you can stop that girl." As he touched Raven's body, his frown increased as his hand went through it.

_An illusion!? It's not his so… _

"There's another foe…" he whispered before leaving the arena.

He had things to ponder over.

**Part 10**

Vibrations echoed across the cave as the chess pieces froze. Their bodies changed to dust as an uncontrollable power flew into the abyss. The three woman paused their battle as the effects of time brushed over them.

"This is…" Yō muttered.

"Kobayashi's power?" Asuka finished, uncertainty filling her voice.

"You had one job, Hatter." The Red Queen scowled before clicking her fingers. "I tire of this farce, do as you wish. Just know the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." Her remaining troops charged towards her, surrounding her with their bodies as the cards held each other by their feet. What could only be described as a crimson box with white wings formed before taking flight, leaving the [No Names] in the dust.

The pair shared a look, before rushing after the box. They had no interest in fighting the remainder however. They knew what their next job was. Making sure Makie was safe.

**Part 11**

Jin shook in fear as power washed over him, bringing the young lad to his knees. Leticia rushed to his side as Pest took several steps towards him. "This…" His breathing was weak as the power shook him to the core.

"Careful Jin-Sama." Leticia whispered before turning to their foe. "Is this your doing?"

"No. Seems I underestimated them." He frowned as the smoke surrounding them faded away. With a sudden lurch, the trio found their size restored. "I would be careful, seems time is breaking." They watched as dark blue smoke covered his body, lifting the creature off the ground as only his eyes remainded.

"Where are you going?" Pest's eyes narrowed as her dark wind filled her fingertips.

"Away. After this you won't see me again. And here I thought my world was mad. Jin, I expect good thing from you." With that, he faded away from the group ready to begin the next phase of his plan.

A sudden movement caught the group off guard before relaxing as a familiar face appeared. "I finally found you!" Black Rabbit called out as she joined the group. "Is Jin alright?" Concern warped her face as she bent down to her young leader.

"I'm fine… Is Makie?" He asked before coughing.

"Black Rabbit doesn't know… we need to find her now."

**Part 12**

"Hehe! told you she wasn't that good!" Tweedledee laughed as her white haired sister joined in the merriment. To them it didn't matter that Hatter was near death's door. He was a fool who craved far too much. His desire for Alice was horrifying as well.

"Perhaps." Was all Highness said on the matter, yet his eyes turned to his servant. Aura nodded in understanding. The girl was far more than the girls knew. After all, the stars shine brighter in the right eyes when they are close. "So, now that Kobayashi has gone berserk, your next steps?"

"Well, our queen will soon prepare their final checkmate but that will take time." The dark haired girl mused. "Hatter… He won't survive but we're done with him and he's creepy…" The girls shuddered lightly.

"And the last members?" Aura asked, curiosity entering her words.

"Mock Turtle… He has some uses… And his rage is amusing." Tweedledee giggled. "And caterpillar… Well I dunno, sis?"

"He can help the queen. Good place for him. Anything else you wish to know,_ sir_?" A small giggle escaped their throats as Aura glared at them. She understood what they meant. Their alliance was tedious at best, and would break in a second.

Yet her leader didn't seem to notice as he stared at the battlefield below. His eyes moved slowly as if prompting a question. "The bodies of the two you killed?" Aura began. "Why do you need them exactly, other than destroying the morale of the kappa even more than before?"

"That's a secret." The two said together before chuckling again. At the probing stare, Tweedledum grumbled. "Sis… Do I tell them?"

The elder sighed in annoyance. "I'll say it." Looking around carefully, the girl leaned in. Following her lead, her allies followed cautiously wondering if she knew of another nearby threat. Taking a deep breathe in when they were close enough, the girl began to explain. "IT'S A SECRET!"

As the elder members took a step back in surprise, the younger girl guffawed in amusement, her body shaking in mirth. "Hehe perfect!"

"You brats!" Aura shouted. As she took a step forward to punish the pair, Highness' hand shot out in front of her. "My lord?"

"I think we are done here. I understand their plan a bit better now. We will pass on the payment shortly. Until the next time." With that the pair began to walk away before Highness paused.

"That reminds me, we found this on the way over." From Aura's cloak, an item was received. "Consider this a bonus." With a slack toss, the item was tossed into the waiting hands of the girls.

"Wait… This is…" Tweedledee paused as she inspected the gift.

In her hands was a tiny, bloodstained, blue jester's boot. One that was eerily similar to the girls, as if a minion of theirs had once worn it or something similar.

"Sis! That's Caterpillar's!" Tweedledum shouted. Horror began to grow on them as they examined the miniature boot. It was indeed their illusionist's but he refused to take the boots off. Something among the lines of barefoot being disgusting, he once said. But that begged the question.

If his boot was in their hands, who was fighting the [No Names]?

**END OF CHAPTER 22 **

**(The Goddamn Chapter That Took Way Too Long)**

**God it has been waaay too long since I did this! Hey everyone StarlightAT here with another chapter at your disposal! About damn time right? Between work and school it has been rough. And it has come to my attention that Math is officially lethal to my health...stupid common core bullshit...**

**Anyway you maybe wondering...where is the Teach me! Section? Well due to the nature of this chapter and some to come, they will be put on hold. You can still ask questions of course. My partner and I will document them all and when the chibi sections return they will be answered! Remember the questions can range from character centric to plot centric, regardless if its plot for the fanfics or canon plot! There isn't much I don't know about the series as a whole given Mondaij is my favorite series of all time. XD **

**Anyway chapters will still be scarce but I hope to get the next chapter out soon. And by soon I mean within two months time. Just gotta do a certain amount of words per day. **

**Nothing much to say except I wish everyone luck on finals (I have decided to give up! F*** MATH). And I would also like to let everyone know Makie is in another fanfic series! The fanfic is being written by my, Fennikusumaru and Master of the Wild Card!**

_**FateStay Night: The Final Grail**_

**That's right! Makie is in a Fate series fanfic!Oh and also don't forget to read the other series my other OC's from Dissdia are in! Written by JNaegi, it is **

_**The Spear that guards the Priestess!**_

**Both fics can be found in my favorites! **

**And once again, I thank the most awesome and amazing individual I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, my partner in crime Shadow Ninja Koopa. He wrote this alongside me and is truly the best partner I could ever hope for! Remember he is my amazing co-writer and also responsible for half of the craziness in this series alongside me! Make sure to give him props too!**

**And he would like to say a few words btw!**

**Shadow Ninja Koopa**: First off, we are extremely sorry this took so long. Starlight has probably already explained that she is swamped at the moment with real life. As for this one, let's just say things don't always go according to plan. Once again, we are sorry this took about four months to actually finish. I guess that's all I would like to say. Oh no Chibi section but we will use those questions for next time. So don't worry, they haven't been forgotten. Last words boss?

**As always, Read and Review because reviews are the blood of this fic, and without that blood, it dies! **


	23. Yes! Let Us Remember

**Chapter 23: YES! Let us remember our dear friends!**

**Part 1**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…...

Thoughts resumed.

Chaos still consumed.

Order is taking control.

The mind of Kobayashi Makie recovered.

Her breathing hitched.

Her chest hurt.

A horrible ringing noise echoed in her ears.

Her throat and nose burned.

Why was she in pain?

Even thinking seemed to make her head hurt. She did not want to be awake anymore if she was in pain.

Why was she in pain? In this black sea she couldn't figure it out.

She tried to move her limbs, but the weight of them was excruciating. But she wanted to move. She wanted to move so badly. So she did.

She moved from the bed.

And fell onto the ground.

Ah, it would seem her legs were refusing to listen to her.

Though that fall did little to stimulate her legs, it did succeed in making her headache ten times worse. A yelp escaped her.

The floor was cold and rough. Despite the soft touch it held a burning sensation to it the more her arms were on it.

A drowsy grunt escaped her throat as half lidded eyes slowly opened. The world seemed to blur around the homunculus before focusing little by little. As an unfamiliar room began to take form in her mind, a question formed on her lips.

"Where…" Her throat felt like it had survived a desert as her lips felt dry. As Makie raised her stiff neck, she spied a glass of water nearby. Greedily guzzling it down, she felt the cold liquid cool her throat as she tried again to speak. "Where am I?"

As those words vanished into space, her eyes widened as all sense of tiredness vanished. If the room she was in was unknown to her, could that mean…

Images of a deranged tea party flew into her mind as hands slammed down upon her ears. Laughter most foul echoed in her brain as fear took hold of Makie's heart.

Had the [No Names] been defeated? Since she didn't recognise the world around her. That made it possible… Right?

_No, that's impossible…_

**Why is it impossible?**

_That person is with them..._

Yes, so long as that person was with them, then everything would be alright. They wouldn't lose.

The thought comforted her anxiety. Enough so that she was able to finally get a glimpse of her surroundings.

She was in her [room], the one she was borrowing from the [No Name]s.

_Oh...I'm...home? _

Home. Oddly enough, she did not feel comfortable with that word.

Why wouldn't she? She had friends that supported her right? She was in an area she felt comfortable...right?

No...she did not feel comfortable in this place. In fact, she felt like she could throw up at any minute. The moment she thought such a word, that horrible feeling of bile welled up in her mouth. Fighting it back, the girl struggled to stand up. Gripping her hands on the nearby headstand, Makie pulled herself from the ground.

Her legs slipped slightly as she finally stood up, her strength barely keeping her up. Slowly she moved back to the bed, her feet nearly tripping over the floor with each movement. A sudden lurch forward knocked her off her unsteady feet.

Hands grabbed her around her waist.

"Careful." A familiar voice said before lowering her onto the bed. Turning around, Makie moaned as Leticia stood behind her in her uniform.

"And they said we didn't need to keep an eye on you." The vampire sent a smile back to the girl before a worried frown took it's place. "Are you alright?"

Am I...alright?

….

"No...it hurts…"

"Where does it hurt?" The vampire tilted her head. If anything all she could do was massage the area of where it hurt. If anything it was simply the soreness or her limbs falling asleep.

"...here…" Makie spoke in a soft voice, befitting a child unsure of something. Her right hand glided up to her chest, over a specific place.

Her heart.

Normally one would assume that there was something physically wrong with the organ, but Leticia knew better. The small voice the girl spoke in was enough to confirm it.

Her own heart sank as she watched the miserable girl. What could she do to help? That question floated within her mind as she shut her eyes. She could ask her how she became full of sorrow but asking that could be dangerous and make her mood worse or cause the girl to freeze up. Without an idea on what had happened, there was little that could be done.

Giving a small sigh, the vampire took a seat on the bed next to Makie, her arm tentatively wrapping around her shoulder if unsure of what to do. "... What did you see?" Makie looked away as her face was marked with fear and sorrow. "I understand that you don't want to think about it but… How can I help your heart if I am unaware of its turmoil?"

"...Leticia….."

Ah she spoke!

"Yes?"

"What...happened?"

Leticia looked deep into the scared, sorrow filled eyes of the girl before her. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember…" Makie whispered before she grasped her head in pain. She shook in fear as images surfaced little by little.

"Makie!" Leticia yelled.

_Wooden splinters flew into the air as whispered screams joined the calamity._

"Makie… Hear me?!"

_Blood flowed from the sockets of a mad man in a hat before he was silenced by time itself._

"Kie…"

_A butterfly, one of beautiful blue fluttered nearby as smoke enveloped all. Figures charged towards them yet were unable to pass by the smog. "I do this to save another Alice." It whispered, the voices swallowing the screams. "I hope we do not meet again, not Alice… No, Miss Kobayashi." _

_Little by little, the smoke enveloped more and more as the butterfly flew off. It hugged the area into a cocoon as if like a mother hugging a child as the remains of the tea party were swept aside._

_Sounds of locks being open resounded inside one's head as forgotten became remembered._

"Leticia…" Makie whispered as she looked at the worried vampire.

"You're alright!" She yelled as she hugged the small girl. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

"I… Remember?" Makie said unsure of what she had seen. It felt broken like her several scenes were missing but they were there.

All of them.

"You had me worried." The vampire admitted as she removed her arms from the younger girl. "I was just about to call someone…" She trailed off as the girl seemed lost within herself. "Makie? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can… Leticia… Can I ask you… Something?"

"Of course what is it?" The vampire watched her wards face carefully. Worry had joined the sadness and yet… There was something else.

Fear. But why would that appear within the girl's eyes?

"...You said….you killed your clan…"

"...?"

"...Did you…." Makie bit her lip shut. It was wrong to ask such a question. And yet…

"...Did you...ever wish...you could turn back time…?"

That question...was definitely a painful one. The vampire gave a slight flinch that was easily missable if one wasn't paying attention. Turning back time and changing the past was… A dangerous thought. One could easily stay trapped in such an idea for the rest of their life wondering about what if's or committing crimes to gain such an opportunity.

Looking back, she herself had done it once or twice but managed to break through to herself about thinking such things. With a sad sigh and a nod, Leticia watched as the girl shrunk slightly inside of herself.

"I see… I… If… One wanted to change something… Is it possible?"

That question caused another pause for the older girl. Whatever Makie had been told by her opponent had caused a deep affect on her psyche. Another sigh escaped Leticia before finally spoke up.

"If such a thing were possible… Then it would be doubtful we would be having this conversation." The vampire looked away unable to watch the sadness form deeper in her wards eyes.

"...why?"

"...I would be...no...this is dangerous. Makie, why are you asking me such questions?"

"...I….want to change it…"

"Change?"

"This...all of this...it's wrong...I...shouldn't be here…I shouldn't be here laughing, playing, making new friends..."

Why?

"This dream...is too nice for someone like me…"

Why?

"This isn't….something I deserve…"

Why did Makie remind Leticia of herself? From a time long ago, when she committed the ultimate sin?

"...Makie….what did you do?"

"...I….I killed him….I….killed them…."

"Makie if this is about the murders committed by [Jabberwocky] then-"

"It's not…" The girl weakly shook her head. "It's about them…"

"...Them?" Leticia whispered.

"...[Kitab al-Aghani] (Book of Songs)...the community that saved me…"

Leticia felt her heart stop. Something was very wrong.

The [No Name]s, Izayoi, was the one who saved Makie from the [Jabberwocky] community. Why was she saying the name of another community?

Unless…

Leticia gulped. "Makie...what is your earliest memory since your revival?"

The homunculus' body locked up. Leticia had no way of knowing, why, but she suspected the first memory she had was not a pleasant one.

Did this have to do with the question she asked me?

"...Leticia…" The girl mumbled weakly. Her hands began to tremble. "My earliest memory…" She took a deep breathe as her eyes began to water. Fear and memory began to swallow her as her voice turned to a whisper. "Was when I killed my papa…."

She sat there, stone faced. Leticia couldn't do anything, say anything in response. She had overheard the conversation about her father, the love Makie had for him.

"...Makie...It's-"

"But...it stretches even further...up to that point…"

"What?" Leticia accidentally spoke out.

Makie's eyes drifted from the crimson orbs of the vampire. They focused on the carpet floor. But to her, there was no carpet. Rather, to her, there was blood. And it was all she could see.

"What I recalled/_forgot_...was not just that." She spoke in a monotone voice, like one would when forced to confront a part of themselves. But for the girl there was no realization it hadn't hit her. Yet she knew the moment would arrive. But simply sitting there patiently like an innocent/_guilty_ girl would do was not her style. And so she decided to speak. Locking away her emotions, she spoke.

"What I remembered/_ignored_...was my second family…"

**Part 2**

_I… Remember the darkness really well... Kind of to be honest. I felt like I was floating aimlessly, but I couldn't move. Almost like, I didn't want to. I was tired. So very tired… Things began to vanish from my mind, little by little… And then… It stopped._

Humidity danced upon the sleeping form of Makie, her body twitching every so often as a damp cloth threatened to fall from her forehead. Little by little, her eyes began to open. Crimson orbs that blurred as they lazily looked at their surroundings. Brown cloth surrounded the area as light blankets covered her body. And right before her… Was a large black thing.

As Makie blinked, the creature blinked back. Little by little another colour joined the black as white feathers formed the body of the beast. As it opened its mouth, it moved forward and looked directly into red.

"Harah?"

"..." Makie stared at the creature before responding the only way she knew how.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her sudden scream startled the creature as it made a mad rush for the exit, slamming into a leg on the way out.

"Ibis! How many times have I told you not to approach people sleeping?" A wise, old voice asked. It almost sounded like the rustling of aged sheets of paper in a light breeze. Said creature lowered its head in shame allowing Makie to get a better look at it.

It was as its namesake suggested, an Ibis. Its feathers were of a beautiful white that slowly seemed to be greying. A aged black neck supported a head of the same colour as a long beak nearly touched the dirt floor. Upon the back of the aged bird were bandoliers, each one holding a vial of different coloured liquids that shined dully in the light of day.

The bird turned it's head back towards the girl before taking a step forward. As it began its second step, it found itself in the air. "Oh no you don't." The wise voice called out as it held the bird. "You've caused enough trouble for her already."

"Harah."

Makie was at a total blank. All she could do was stare at the bird.

"Aaaaah the poor girl is scared now...Can't you think before-OW!" The bird instantly bit at the nose of the man holding it. And for the first time since he entered, Makie was able to take a good long look at him.

Originally, it was the dissonance that caused her to ignore the physical appearance of the man. If she had to try to explain it to someone, then it was the discord sown between his voice and appearance. He was young looking, at his thirties and right in the midst of his prime, but it was just that the voice coming from his lips as he argued with that bird was one that belonged to an old man twice that age. And the head of white hair did little help that factor.

"...wa…"

"Hmm?" The young man (?) turned back to the girl, despite the bird constantly slamming its beak down on the white hair.

"What the, and here I thought only women in their fifties dressed up and pretended to be thirty years younger than they actually are."

"..."

"...keh."

"Oh don't you start you-" Before the young man could continue the Ibis, once again, chomped down on the man's nose...hard. With a start, the man took a step back, his hands launching the bird into the air as it let go off his nose. With a quick flap of its wings, Ibis hovered gently to the ground and made its escape from the tent.

"I apologize for him. He's far too curious for his own good." With a sigh, he lowered himself gently onto a nearby stool to get a better look at the child. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Confused mostly. Where am I?"

"Where we are?" The man raised an eyebrow in confusion as he removed a large shoulder bag from his person. "Hmm..seems to be suffering from heatstroke…" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a large canteen and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks…" Makie muttered before taking a sip. Ice cold water flowed into her mouth without end until it was taken away from her.

"Careful. We don't need you drinking all of it just yet. So mind telling this one what you were doing wandering the desert alone?"

"Desert? What are you on about? I was nowhere near the desert, let alone sand." The confusion in Makie's eyes increased as she stared at the age baffled man. He was a lunatic, that was the only explanation. He talked to birds like they were real people and was convinced he was in the middle of a giant sand pile. Oh and it was stinking hot. Couldn't forget that. "So mind explaining the heat? Didn't think Japan ever got this hot."

Grey eyes furrowed at her words. It was obvious he had no clue what she was talking about. This act only caused more anxiety to well up inside her. If it wasn't for the heat already doing it, the girl would be developing cold sweat.

"...Hmm...it would be best if you see for yourself." And so the young man stood up from the three legged stool. Walking over to one of the drapes of the tent, the young man pulled the curtain up, releasing more light into the tent. Red eyes wanted to close, but the girl forced them to remain open. She needed to know. Despite knowing the truth herself she _needed _to know. The girl placed her feet on the ground.

And her eyes widen.

The sensation beneath her feet was warm. She did not even need to look down that she had placed her feet on a cloth. And yet, there was something else on it. a sort of rough, grainy feel. A similar feeling one would have when walking on the sore with bare feet. Yet the particular substance beneath her feet was not as soft as the beach.

It was rough. It was dry then.

"..." Her lips parted to release a slight whimper. Fear rushed into her body as her body shook slightly. With a gulp, she poked her head out of the tent. Her jaw dropped as the sun beat heavily down upon her head.

All around her was sand as far as the eye could see. People of all kinds and shape unloaded many different caravans and set up tents. Nearby a small oasis, filled with clear blue water was being used as a drinking fountain as the residents filled up canteens.

"What… What is this?" Makie choked out before rushing back inside the tent. Her mind rushed with possibilities as she attempted to recount what had happened.

_One minute I was… Dying and it was night. And now… It's day? Is… Is this limbo? An eternal desert is the afterlife?_

"What is going on?" She whispered. She was dead. That was the only possible solution and somehow she was dragged here. As she lowered her head, silver hair fell in front of her face. "My… Hair?" Grabbing her hair, she tugged on it harshly as expecting it to either fall off or wake her from the nightmare.

Yet nothing happened.

"What is this!?"

"Sorry to interrupt your… Questions." The old voice lifted the girl's face as she stared at him from where he stood, his bird back in his arms. "But there is someone who wants to meet you."

"Well, I don't want to meet them."

"Then you don't want your questions answered?" A soft, motherly like voice whispered past her ears as an older woman entered the tent. Her skin was a beautiful tan that drew all eyes as thick raven hair kept all attention on her. Eyes of dazzling emerald danced with amusement and imagination as they surveyed the world. Fabrics of multiple colours graced her form as if she was a queen. And yet, despite all of this, it was if she was more of a regular woman than one who commanded the heavens.

"Who…" Makie's voice lowered to a whisper as stood, transfixed by the woman before her.

"Allow me to introduce myself." With a deep bow, the woman smiled, her eyes lighting up with delight. "My name is Scheherazade. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman in front of her was polite, seeming to possess a gentle appearance. To best compare this woman, it would be with the saying Desert Flower. A bloom that could grow in the most toughest circumstances.

Which added anxiety to Makie's heart. She was in an unknown land, and the name the woman spoke of was not uncommon to the bookworm.

"...haha….hahahaha…" Softly, she laughed. That name, her situation, Makie was POSITIVE she had gone insane.

"This….this is some kind of joke huh God?" Makie continued to laugh, her right hand covering her eyes. Her laughter increased as she fell to the floor. As her knees touched sand, grains were tossed into the air, their movements slowed to a ridiculous degree.

"She's having a panic attack." The doctor mused as he watched the child before him. As he went to reach out to her, the woman grabbed his hand. "My lady?"

"I apologize Imhotep but look." On her finger, a golden ring with a flawless ruby glowed as grains of sand floated close to Makie. As they neared her, they slowed before coming to a halt. "Her Gift… If I am correct then it's related to time."

"And if we get close to her, we will become paused ourselves… Consider me impressed that you figured this out so quickly but how shall we stop it?"

Scheherazade said nothing as she watched the laughing girl, there was no choice but to wait it out. Nothing she could say would have a chance at reaching her… Any storyteller could tell that but waiting could put her family in danger. Making a choice, she steeled her mind and took a step forward.

What could only be described as pressure of time struck her limb as it felt heavy, like a weight had been placed on top of it. "Miss, can you hear me?" She called out, yet the laughter increased. "Miss, I apologize for all of this… I feel responsible for causing part of your distress but please, listen to my voice." As her foot finally made contact with the earth, a sheet of sand wrapped around it as she began a second step.

Makie took no notice of her actions. In her state of mind, it was impossible for her to discern anything through sight.

Her vision distorted, becoming lines of black and white. Gray became black, white engulfed in the darkness.

A cloudy abyss that threatened to overrun her _self_.

And yet she was content. If she were to sink in this abyss, would the pain vanish? Would she return to the state she was in before that moment? Would time reverse in on itself? Would the action that occur by her hand be rewritten?

If so, then the darkness could have her.

And yet...she heard it.

A soft voice.

A small melody.

A song?

…..Yes...it was a song…

Makie raised her head. The woman who called herself Scheherazade kneeled before her. The language was one she did not recognize. The song was one she did not recognize. But this song...this song had a powerful effect.

Any chains that began to wrap around her scarred heart began to slowly unravel. Guilt was still there, yet Makie felt an odd lift from that weight.

Colour began to return to her vision as figures made of sand formed by the woman's feet. Tiny girls danced gracefully with young men made of liquid, their hands intertwined as the tempo increased.

Little by little, the figures became one as they vanished into the earth. The fragile nature of the dancers and the heart melting song seemed to speak to Makie as she slowly crawled towards the pair of adults. The one known as Imhotep bowed his head as Scheherazade smiled warmly at her. Taking a deep breath as tears once more threatened to fall down her face, Makie opened her mouth.

"Makie."

"What was that?" The woman asked, blinking in surprise. Why would someone name their child after an ape?

"My name, Makie. Thank you for… Finding me… I guess…" Her voice turned into a whisper as if unsure on what to say to the strangers before her. The juxtaposed man gave a sigh while shaking his head before heading to the opening of the tent.

"No thanks necessary, miss. We couldn't leave you back there. My Lady, I'm going to give a warning to the others. Don't do anything to stress her out." The woman gave a warm smile that seemed to almost make fun of the man's words.

"Imhotep, when have I ever caused anyone stress?" The resulting flat look caused her to recoil impishly as her eyes shine in amusement.

"Do I really need to answer that?" With his words said, the man left leaving the two women to themselves.

"Before you ask, no, I have no idea why he thinks I stress everyone out. I'm a storyteller, my job is to make people enjoy themselves, not to cause them trouble." She let a chuckle as Makie's eyes widened slightly.

"You… You really are Scheherazade…" Makie's mouth dropped as she shuffled backwards. "But how… I mean… You should only be a character from… From…"

"From One Thousand and One Nights? You are right. I am her and she is me. So how am I here among the living? Well, that's the fun part."

Makie raised an eyebrow. How was that the fun part? Let's see…

"...Does it have something to do with your stories that were chronicled?"

"That is correct!" The woman produced a ping pong noise. "See, it turns out I was a different kind of human being. Ah, perhaps saying different is wrong. I am still human, I just had a Gift."

"...Gift?" She heard that word before….

That's right….it was that woman. The woman with her closest friend.

"...So...is a Gift meant to be a special power of sorts?"

"Indeed. A Gift is a power bestowed by Gods, Demons, Devils, Spirits or Stars. Even Fairies can be involved in Gift Granting. A blessing or curse given to living beings. And I can safely assume you have such a power yourself."

"...Well yeah?" The white haired girl tilted her head. "I do have a gift. I can see into the future."

This left the brown haired woman in a stupor. Earlier she had witnessed time slow down before coming to a halt. So her power was not just stopping time but seeing through it?

"Really? Just that?" At the younger girl's nod, the elder closed her eyes in thought. Was her Gift evolving in some way or being bought to Little Garden activated it's true potential? "I see. Then perhaps it really was a good thing we picked you up. Not because of your power but the potential it has."

"And what do you mean by that?" Makie raised an eyebrow wondering what was going through the older woman's mind. What was she hiding?

"Tell me Makie, do you like games?"

"Of course. I love them."

"Well, here in this land we call Little Garden, games are how many interact with one another with prizes on the line such as money, land, presents, anything you can imagine. In these games, one can use their Gifts to aid them such as using superior agility to avoid arrows for example. So if one were to have the ability to see into the future. Games of chance would be a breeze of a Community if they had it."

"But that would be boring then." Makie admitted. "I understand if you have it, you can use it. But where's the challenge? Where's all the fun?"

"Exactly! There's no story if you can just skip to the ending. I'm glad we share similar views on this."

The cheery voice of the storyteller practically dictated that she was immediately attached to the young, white haired girl. In all honestly it scared the young girl a bit. And that anxiety was only added to once Scheherazade grabbed the young girl's hands.

"So tell me about yourself, why were you in the middle of the desert? Or… Do you not remember that?" Scheherazade frowned as she let go of the girl's hands as she mumbled to herself. There was a chance the girl had amnesia and would help explain why she didn't know about Little Garden. If that was the case, then they would have to check every location to see if community or resident had lost her.

-_Why didn't I think of that earlier? And she seems so interesting to…_

"Well… I…" Taking a deep breath, Makie focused as she scooted away from the woman. She may have been an amazing storyteller but her single minded focus on stories made her more than a little worried. "Do you promise not to go overboard if I tell you?"

"Overboard? Me? Never, I'm..." The woman winced a bit in realisation. "Oh I did it again didn't I? Sorry, I tend to get… A little too excited about stories, interesting locations and fascinating people. I guess you could call it my character flaw." She said with a laugh that turned awkward as Makie just stared at her. "How about you tell me your story later alright? I've probably made you uncomfortable, haven't I?"

"..." Makie's silence was confirmation. The poet groaned a bit, her lips curved into a small pout.

"...uhm…"

Scheherazade perked up. The girl with the white hair lowered her eyes.

"What do you...plan on doing with me?"

"Interesting question. Is there anything in particular you had in mind?"

"...In the culture surrounding your stories, girls like me would be sold for slavery. At this point though...I can't find it in me to object. There...really isn't nothing for me anymore…"

She was in an unfamiliar world, with people she did not know, and the memory of her sin haunting her. To condemn herself was the obvious choice, the only choice she could make in her mindset. Someone like her, did not deserve her freedom. For her sin, she deserved to be casted deeped into this nightmare disguised as a dream.

"...Nope."

That one word broke her from her thoughts. Normally that word would have been ignored. Normally that word would have been overlooked. For the girl with red eyes though, she could not overlook such a word.

Because it came from a former concubine turned queen.

This woman who declared herself to be Scheherazade said-

"Slavery is not an option for you. You simply want to cast away your freedom to make things easier for you. In this world of Little Garden, in this community, that is not an option. I don't know what you have experienced to make you come to that conclusion, but since you said such an atrocious thing in front of me...I simply cannot let you go and offer yourself to the highest bidder." The woman stood up, her brown hair and tan skin illuminated by the sunset desert sun.

"Now that you said such things, I will simply have to adopt you into our community!"

The woman held out her hand and smiled.

"Little one who came falling from the sky, you were chosen to come to this world. Destiny has declared you have a mission to fulfill. And as such, under the banner of the virgin queen who tamed the King of Kings with enchanting stories, the leader of the [Alf Layla] adopts you into our community, and entrusts you to the splinter caravan [Kitab Adith]!"

The words were sung with such praise, such power that it was enough to move the dark heart of the young girl.

And those words held such a power that they were even able to move the people around the two girls. Originally they were ignored, but now all eyes were on Scheherazade.

And in response to such a declaration of a new community member-

"YOU CAN'T GO MAKING THAT DECISION ON YOUR OWN!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SINBAD!?"

"IMHOTEP SHE IS DOING IT AGAIN!"

**Part 3**

The caravan erupted into chaos. Scheherazade simply smiled, as if expecting this chaos. And her smile remained even as the caravan was thrown into a frenzy. Based on their reactions this was not the first time such a thing like this occured, and it seemed as if this was a sign of bad omens for the group.

And Makie...well she was tempted to say something, but her current facial expression was a frown and narrowed eyes, basically the face of someone who was looking at a great annoyance.

Not because of the fact that this woman declared she would not be a slave.

But the fact was, for some reason, this woman's attitude, a person who would go making decisions on a whim based on the reactions of the caravan folks, and even go so far as place the young girl in their hands on a whim….

For some reason, even though she wasn't a slave, she sure did feel like some kind of property being passed along for another person's responsibility.

No mistaking it...the legendary Scheherazade….was a kind of irresponsible person.

…_.Huh...that guy was kind of irresponsible too...only doing things that didn't bore him…_

Thoughts of that person brought a sad feeling throughout her body as her head drops. He was gone from her now. Her one true friend and… Her papa.

_Papa… _

"No, we are not letting you bring another stray, Scheherazade!" The cacophony of voices grew as her saviour argued with her group outside the tent.

_I guess they really aren't pleased with her decisions. _

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with her? Oh wait, is it the white hair?"

"Madam…"

"Hello Imhotep!"

"...I could swear that was a jab at me…."

Because it was….

Makie silently breathed as she waited outside the meeting tent. Or what she believed to be the meeting tent. Even so, amongst the other tents, this one was far more elaborate in size. Inside the tent that basked in the sunset, the people of the caravan gathered together to discuss a certain woman's latest proposal that she decided without the consent of the others.

"Look, Scheherazade. With all respect…" a new voice began before being cut off immediately.

"Which isn't much."

"Sinbad shush. As I was saying, we feel it isn't a good idea to let her join just because you have an interest in her, one that could pass quickly."

"You think that's the only reason?" Makie could almost feel the raised eyebrow from her place outside as what felt like a crushing sensation filled the area.

"My lady, no threatening the others." Imhotep's voice was full of exasperation as if this happened far too often. "Especially with your Gift and I thought I told all of you to not make those assumptions about our lady."

"Save it Imhotep." The interrupting voice called out again. "We healed her and wasted time so why can't we just leave her elsewhere?"

"In the middle of the desert?" Their leader sounded aghast at that idea, as stuttering could be heard from the nervous members. "I know some of us in our stories have done some rather… Questionable things but we are better than that. Besides, you were the one who wanted more members Sinbad." If Makie could almost feel the raised eyebrow than she could definitely feel the mocking smirk.

"Well yes but only ones we all approve of. You can't just decide to let her join with out asking the rest of us… Again."

"But you would have said no."

"Of course I would have!" The one known as Sinbad shouted. "She appeared out of nowhere! And before anyone asks, yes I'm being more stubborn than usual." Several chuckles emerged before they were quickly silenced. "But that's only because we have no idea who she is or what she was doing in the middle of nowhere."

"Sinbad, I understand your concerns but she's harmless. She's like a little monkey."

_Not a monkey! Why must everyone call me that?_

"Scheherazade…what is this land called?"

"Little Garden."

"What are we?

"A community?"

"What is a community's biggest enemy in this land?"

"Demon lords!"

"Wrong. It's lack of resources."

"Yeah, and Demon Lords."

"We don't specialize in fighting Demon Lords."

"We could."

"No we cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because none of us want to fight one!"

"OH! I get it now! You think the girl might be connected with a demon lord!"

"Yes and that is why-"

"We should take her to Queen Halloween! She would help us."

"Quit acting the fool!"

"Eh? But it is fuuuuun!~"

"Be serious for once!" Sinbad shouted as the laughter stopped. A sinking feeling emerged from Makie's gut as if something had just gone wrong, as if someone had poked a bear one too many times.

"Alright." Scheherazade's tone changed as the sand outside shifted in agitation. "I'll quit messing around Sinbad. If that's what you really want."

"Now you've done it Sinbad…" A voice whispered in fear.

"Shut it. Look, Scheherazade. I understand you are upset that I am opposing you but understand…"

"I am not upset at your opposition, it's in your character to question what you see and heard. No what upsets me is that you think I am not being serious. We have a child outside who is scared out of her wits in a place she knows nothing about. I am asking our community to let her stay for awhile, not permanently at the moment. We will drop her off in a large city or area so she can make her own way in the world, just like you all did in your stories. That is all I am asking."

The cacophony of noise silenced completely as Makie pushed her ear against the tent lightly so as to not attract attention. She felt as if Scheherazade was more confusing than ever. One minute, she was a joker, the next a matron like figure, then someone obsessed with stories and helping craft everyone else's and now… This side of her.

_Just who are you Scheherazade? Are they all you or are you something even more than that?_

"My lady, if you felt so strongly about this…" Imhotep spoke up, his aged voice struggling to find certain words. "Why didn't you say so from the start?"

"Oh, well… I didn't think about it until just then." As if a weight had been lifted, the sand seemed to relax as if charmed by the author's words. The silence seemed to drag onwards before breaking apart with three words.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"No, I'm Scheherazade. I don't think that name would work for me."

Even makie had to admit, the sheer absurdity of the woman made her question it. Was this woman….really the legendary storyteller that charmed a terribly misguided king? Was this really a woman who was able to adapt to her situation and survive?

Makie grimaced. So far the odds were not in her favor. Then again, she barely knew anything about her situation. She may have been told, that doesn't mean she understood.

She was still hung up on that one fact.

She was dead.

Or should be dead.

It almost felt like she had no choice. While the woman who called herself Scheherazade may have said she could leave if she had no wish to stay, what could she honestly do? Her illness and focusing on finding out about her foresight kept her from learning several skills.

She didn't want to throw herself a pity party but… A pressure of loneliness seemed to attract itself to her.

It wasn't the first time she had felt such a thing but back then she had her papa and eventually that blonde idiot to keep her company. But now… She truly had no one.

"Harah." The sudden noise jumped Makie out of her turmoil as the white bird stood beside her, the avian equivalent of a smile on his beak. Ibis seemed to move closer to her as it nuzzled against her leg.

"It's you again, Ibis right?" Makie said bending down to touch the bird's feathers. "You startled me earlier you know… And again." With a mock glare, she focused her eyes upon the bird. "What are you going to do to make up for it?"

"Harah!" The bird cried before nipping at Makie's fingers causing the girl to let out a bark of pain.

"Imhotep, quiet that bird of yours down will you?" Someone from the tent called out as a long suffering with escaped the man. Realising what the dumb bird had done, Makie rushed back towards where she had woken up, the bird squawking at her to let go as she carried it away.

As she snuck back into the tent, she peeked out as the young old man looked out into the desert trying to spot his bird. His eyes looked upon her footprints as she facepalmed.

_Way to go Makie, you just gave up the fact you were listening in on them…_

"Imhotep! What's taking so long?" Someone from behind the doctor called out. The man just shook his head before he went back in, his eyes lingering on the medical tent.

"Just that bird of mine playing a joke, seems he's roped in one of the younger members…" A small smile was sent Makie's way as she collapsed onto the sand, an actual glare sent towards the noisy bird.

"Stop getting me into trouble!"

"Harah!"

The bird turned its head back towards the opening of the tent before taking several steps towards the exit. Not wanting anymore problems, Makie lunged at Ibis and grabbed him around his chest, her arms just missing the vials contained in his bandoliers.

"Oh no you don't. No more. No more problems!"

"Harah!" Ibis cried before nipping at Makie's fingers. Slight pain coursed through her digits as she held on for dear life, not wanting her new foe to cause more problems.

"Ibis? Are you in here?" A young voice called out. It was sweet and kind like strawberries served with honey. As the voice entered the bird's ears, it calmed down as it began to snuggle up to Makie, much to her confusion. Another bipolar member? Is everyone here this bizarre?

"Ibis?" The voice called again, slightly louder. "Oh there you are… Um… Who are you?" Standing at the entrance was a young girl, perhaps several years younger than Makie. Similar eyes of Crimson, yet perhaps several shades lighter, stared back in confusion and worry.

Makie had the admit, the kid was kind of cute. Though, there was one thing about the appearance of the girl that stuck out the most.

"...What month is it?"

"Huh? Uhm...uh….April?"

"Ah huh…..so then you are a witch I take it?"

The little girl's eyes widen in wonder and excitement. She hopped (literally) over to Makie with an innocent gleam in her eyes.

"That's amazing how did you figure it out!?"

"..." What to say what to say? She could just say it was a lucky guess. Or the fact that the kid was holding a broom. There was of course the outfit itself but….

"..." A dark smile replaced the solemn frown on the girl's face. "Because….I am a _**demon**_."

"A demon?!"

"That's right. A scary demon that preys on people's weaknesses. I can curse someone to death without any sort of warning. I am a scary demon that was chased out of her home and ende dup in this caravan. So then little girl….."

"_**Are you afraid yet**_?"

"No way!" Makie's entire act was immeidatly dispelled by this child, who simply smiled at the white haired girl.

"Uh….huh?"

"There is mnp way someone asd silly looking as you can be a demon!"

"S-Silly looking?"

"Yeah! You have white hair like a grandma and your eyes are red like a vampires!"

"...What?" Under different circumstances she would have been a bit shocked. But right now, she was incredibly annoyed. Here she was in a nonsense situation with nonsense people from fiction in a nonsense world.

"...tch...dammit…" Like a child, Makie brought her legs up to her chest and hid her face in her legs.

What an annoying situation. Trapped in another world, found in a desert by people she could only make out so much from in terms of personality, with only a vague concept of her current condition.

...If the situation was different...she would have been happy.

If the circumstances allowed her to come here in a different way, she would have been crying her eyes out.

A chance to start over.

A chance to actually live her life.

A chance...to not die.

Her wish was granted.

It was granted in the most horrific of ways.

Trapped in a world she knew nothing about, supposed to be dead…

That was how she had seen it.

But why?

The usual her would have been happy right? She would be wanting to explore this world right?

Then what was it?

Why did she not want to be here?

"..."

It finally hit her. The ping in her heart that would not stop causing torment to her.

The source of that feeling.

It was the feeling...of homesickness.

Even if this world seemed interesting...the one thing that stopped her from enjoying it...was her memory. She experienced death. She was positive she did. She knew she died. It was scary having such knowledge. Recalling every detail of her last moments.

"...oh…"

Now it made sense…

No, it was never that. It was never her death that made this sad.

"..." It was the people she left behind...

The situation was confusing to say the least. Her death threw her in for a loop. But she was breathing. She felt the warmth of the desert, the roughness of the sand. Those feelings were real. Her sense of touch was as it should be for a girl who was alive.

….There was just no denying it….she was alive.

Then…

"...Papa….Izayoi…." She muttered the names of the people she wanted to see the most. Would she even be able to see them? They were world's apart now… And she was meant to be dead… There's no way they would believe her if they were to see her now.

_Odd… I thought it couldn't rain in the desert._

A small breeze formed in front of her as a small handkerchief was presented to the girl. "Here." The small child said, a bright grin in their faces yet worry was reflected into their eyes. "You look like you need this."

"Err… Thank you…" Makie whispered, taking the cloth with slight hesitation, uncertainty enveloping her mind.

"Don't worry about it." The child said before knocking a fist against her head. "I didn't introduce myself! My name's Rhodonite. Nice to meet you!"

"...Rhodo...nite?"

"Yep yep! Call me Rody, it's my nickname given to me by my master!" So said the little girl as she sat next to Makie.

"...ha…" Makie had to sigh. Really now, there was no such character in the Arabian Nights.

"Like the gemstone?"

"You know about gemstones?!"

"...Yeah. I read a lot of books about them and been to several lectures. I'm pretty confident in my knowledge."

"That's so cool! Not even the people in the caravan know much about gemstones unless it's grumpy Sinbad and Imhotep!"

"...Gemstones are rare then?"

"Yep yep! But I know a lot also! So let's talk!"

"..." Talk huh...

...Yeah...it might be good to talk….

"...Say….out of curiosity….do demons exist in this world?"

"Oh yeah we have to fight against Demon Lords for survival!"

"Demon Lords huh? Like what from myths?"

"Yeah! Master said he fought against the [Demon Lord of White Night] and he got his ass kicked!"

"...Huh? Wait...White Night? As in...the White Night phenomena?!"

"Yep yep she is a Floor Master and a Demon Lord!"

"...I...I am going to nee a bit more info here…."

"Yessir!" And with a childish fistpump, the girl began to go into details. Alas, Makie never got to the true reason why she brought up demon lords, but that was fine. The conversation about gems would appear someday soon.

**Part 4**

_It was…absolutely crazy...Waking up in this strange world without any idea of where I was or how I was still alive. All I could think at the time was...to keep going. I got over my self-pity and decided to try and embrace this craziness. Maybe it was out of a need to ignore my situation, maybe it was denial. I'm not sure but…_

_Those days...were certainly the best of times for me…_

_And they...were also the most painful..._

**Chapter 32 END**

I HAVE SURVIVED!

I AM ALIVE!

COLLEGE DID NOT KILL ME YET! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH

Hahahahaaa!

Hahaha….haha….haaaaaaa

Welp how is everyone doing?! I am here to bring you a somewhat shorter chapter than I had originally planned! We are now getting into the backbone of Makie's past! Some of you look confused.

What do you mean Makie's past?

Well if you read this chapter, you shall see. Or who knows you might find out.

This is the arc that will answer some questions you might have!

This arc will grace you with even more questions!

This is the arc that, upon the wishes of many, will spark the rise of a new era!

Well not really. Just this arc is important to Makie as a character and why her actions seem...out of it. This will be a rough ride for sure, and in all honestly the arc would be an entire book if I had the patience for it. Alas I think I can only spare three to four chapters on this?

At any rate, don't be surprised if I update more. The chapters will be a bit shorter but updates should be faster. I am hoping to be really fast but, even as they are my characters, sometimes I doubt myself greatly. If I could only just learn to...

Let it go~

Anyway, I am turning it over to my partner!

Shadow Ninja Koopa: Co-Writer here. As Star has probably said, she apologises for how long this chapter took, as do I. Most of the lateness of it comes back to me (And although Star will say otherwise, it is mostly my fault.) So I apologise profusely for how long this took.

We do hope that you enjoy the new characters from Makie's past as they were rather fun to write for. Hopefully what ever chapter that comes next will not take as long as this one... Though with Star's schedule always changing and my... Problems that may be random again. Anything else to say Starlight?

Not really. Oh wait, to make up for the lack of Teach Me Sections, I have decided to give the new Q&amp;A sections a new name not even my partner knows about, and by the time you read this partner it has been decided! YOU CAN'T STOP ME HAHAAHAHAHA!

Ahem…

PRESENTING THE TEMPORARY NEW STATION…..

**MONDAISTATION!**

Asuka: Greetings everyone! I am Asuka Kudo of the [No Name]s.

Yo: Kasukabe Yo, the same.

Asuka: So the Teach Me Sections have been replaced with a new station for the next upcoming arcs to match the seriousness….who wrote this script….

Yo: The Author, she is copying Nep-

Asuka: I know that! But why us?! Isn't this something Black Rabbit should be doing?

Yo: After the incident with our chibi selves, she is too scared. And currently the author is chasing her down so she can force Black Rabbit into Roleplaying.

Asuka: Ah, the group on the Tumblr site?

Yo: Yes. And...you said it right this time Asuka!

Asuka: It was a bit tricky to pronounce. Although I still question the thoughts of those who chose that name…There is nothing that tumbles on that internet site.

Yo: It's a long story. We should get going with the preview.

Asuka: Right...As Kasukabe said this is merely a preview and we will not be answering questions. Truth be told the author lost them all.

Yo: So send in questions and the guests will answer then. Oh right, even though the format is in script, we are still in our regular sizes. The chibis are taking a vacation until further notice.

Asuka: And to compensate for the serious mood, the author decided on this...rip off of a section.

Yo: Not much difference…

Asuka: It was something about mood whiplash.

Yo: ...Not much difference….

Asuka: …

Yo: ….

Asuka: ….Let us move on to the chapter preview.

Yo: ….Good idea. Ahem. She recalls everything day in and day out. Not a single moment is not recorded in her memory. Blessed with a powerful memory, the girl continues to speak about the past she had forgotten. Through the happy times, the sad times, even the worst of times, she reveals everything to Leticia.

Asuka: Unbeknown to her, a certain individual listens in, quietly awaiting the moment to learn the fate of the girl who traveled with the Caravan.

Yo: But first, the girl has to prove that she belongs.

Asuka: Next time on Return of Lost Souls. "YES! It is a Wonderful Thing to be Alive!"

Yo: The title may change.

Asuka: And with that we have finished this tedious assignment...although...it was kind of fun to be a news reporter.

Yo: ….You were really good.

Asuka: Thank you Kasukabe!

Yo: Oh we almost forgot.

Asuka: Hmm?...oh yes! The author has decided to write short stories for the mondaiji series to try and get her 'back in the mood' to write. As such she is asking everyone to suggest some one shot chapters for her to try her hands out. Once again the co-author is in the dark because this is a rather efficient way of pranking him.

Yo: No regrets.

Asuka: It can be stories of Izayoi and Makie's relationship, a simple girl's night, or perhaps even an AU of us attending school together. Honestly that last one seems interesting to me!

Yo: But the author has placed a ban on romance for now. She doesn't want to be overwhelmed by the Black RabbitxIzayoi shippers.

Asuka: Shippers?

Yo: I'll explain later. Otherwise, the short stories can also be events that occur during Makie's time with us.

Asuka: The author would also like to point out, that no, she is not running out of ideas. She actually has seven short stories planned out. The problem is writing them.

Yo: She needs new material to spark her inspiration. And so she turns to the mondaiji fanbase for assistance….no matter how small it is…

Asuka: The fact is we have fans and I will treasure them regardless of the size of our community.

Yo: Okay, that is all for now.

Asuka: Yes. All the points have been taken accounted for. Good evening everyone.

**END OF SECTION**


End file.
